Second Chances
by Catra T. L. Heaveno 04
Summary: Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up 3 months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. 17-34 are being revised. Keep in mind time wise this fic. is preflood.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: I want thank Amanda for her review. My mate is my beta reader so to speak, but even he misses things. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will being rereading the chapters and doubt checking them, and reposting them. Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.'

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 1

Waking to a Second Chance

Fili and Kili slept fitfully beside one another. Fili waking first, bolts upright eyes wide with pain, grief and guilt. He no longer sees his uncle dying behind him or his sister being slain as she protects his fallen body. He no longer sees these things, Fili is now in his and Kili's room in Ered Luin. He hears and feels Kili thrash beside him and lays back down slowly beside her awe filled, thankful tears in his eyes, as he whispers in a shaking voice. "Kkili."

He almost touches her arm as she stops thrashing, her eyes snap wide and Fili sees the same pain, grief and guilt in her eyes, and knows the he is not alone in this. Kili looks into her brother's eyes seeing and knowing that he feels the same as she feels and whispers his name in shocked relief as she begins to shake. "Fi I…? Fili..."

He pulls her into his arms, holding her close as he sets up, rocking her. "Shuu, It's okay Kili. We're not there dying on that battlefield in front of Erebor. I'm not hurt, your not hurt. We're here. We're safe for now."

Fili presses a firm but gentle kiss to her temple, as she slowly stops shaking and looks up, her voice clearer but still quiet.

Kili still wide eyes, but hopeful, search Fili's own. "Fili, we were allowed back, wwe're blessed with the chance to make it right."

Kili looks thoughtful as she worries brow. "Fili...why did you not court me?"

Fili's eyes widen for a small moment of shock and then soften as he looks at her with love. "I'm sorry that I was thick back then, Ki, but if you're ready for us to be more than siblings; I am ready when you are. You are my Ze, I need no other."

Kili starts to relax, when they hear Thorin screaming their names and Billa's broken with grief, pain and horror. They both run for his room.

Thorin bolts upright, as his eye fell on Fili and Kili unhurt and in their small clothes from sleep. Both start to kneel by his bed. Thorin's hands tremble as he rests them on each of their cheeks; needing to know that they are real and not a dream, his hands still. Dis rushes in sword drawn. Thorin relaxes as he looks around, and then looks from Dis to her children. He sees all he needs to know looking in Fili and Kili's eyes as they try to smile at him brokenly. Thorin takes a deep breath and slowly breathes out. Leaning down, he pulls them both into his arms, tears of relief and gratefulness coming into his eyes. "We're fine. Dis go back to bed."

Dis puts her sword down. "Thorin what kind of dream were you having to scream like that?"

Thorin rests his head in between theirs on their shoulders, he speaks in a shaky voice as the three tremble from the memory. "One in which my heirs die trying protect me, as I lay mortally wounded, on a battlefield covered with orcs."

Dis looks at them in concern. "That I can understand, Fili, Kili why..."

Fili lifts his head a bit from his uncle's shoulder. "It was the same for us. We had only just calmed down from waking from the same, when we heard uncle screaming for us."

Dis shakes her head as Fili lays his back on his uncle's shoulder. "You share this dream, then it must be a warning so that it can be prevented."

The three of them start to calm at this and Thorin lets go as they get up and sit on his bed looking at their amad with a pain and grief in their eyes and face that she does not understand, as Thorin speaks. "Maybe so. Go back to bed. The three of us will talk and I will see what to make of it."

She nods and leaves the room. They all wait until they no longer hear the sounds of her walking and they hear her bedroom door open and shut. Kili looks her uncle in the eyes. "You know it was no dream uncle. What do you remember?"

"Everything up into the point where I die in Billa's arms." Fili nods. "You lasted longer than us. We may have failed to protect each other but at the least we bought you a little more time. What do you make of this, Thorin?"

Thorin looks around the room. "I won't really know until, I know how close we are until the time to be leaving for the quest. Kili can you find how far we are from the day on the calendar?"

Kili walk over and smiles widely. "We're three months from the day we had gotten to Bag End for the quest and you're to be leaving for Bree this forenoon."

Thorin and Fili return her smile. "Well, Uncle, it looks like the Maker has given us a huge blessing for some reason. Now, we just need to know what to do."

Thorin nods. "I have a odd feeling that Billa also knows. I will test this after I go to Bree and meet up with Tharkun. I will go to Bag End, if she is shocked and does not know it will give me time to help her see our need, and if she does remember then I will send for you, and we will plan from there. In the meantime watch the company and see if they react to you in anyway they would not have and don't tell your mother or the others more than need be. If they remember and know, they will ask you when you are alone. Now, go back bed to it's still dark out."

)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(

Ori had walked down the hall, hearing Fili and Kili scream as they woke from almost dying. A few minutes later she had stopped and watched as Fili and Kili ran to Thorin's room hearing him scream. "NO BILLA SAVE THEM NOT ME! FILI KILI NO NO NOOOO!" She watched as Dis ran, drawing her sword. Ori is not noticed by any of them and slides to the floor remembering. Ori had woken alone and broken a month ago; remembering up to sitting by Balin's tomb in Moria waiting to be slain.

Ori feels a hand on her shoulder. "Mim Ze, Did they wake you?"

Dwalin helps her stand and notices how shaken she looks. "Ori lad, yours didn't... They must not just be dreams that you've been having then."

Ori looks at Dwalin confused. "I listened at the door after Dis went in didn't you see me pass?"

Ori frowns, squeezing her eyes tight shut and then growls softly at Dwalin. "No, I was too wrapped up in my own pain and grief at hearing them scream. If I can help it Dwalin, I will never hear it again. I will do all within the power that Eru gives me to stop those things that we had seen from coming to be."

Dwalin looks shocked at the fierceness in her face and in her broken voice as he pulls her into his arms, holding her as she cries. "I am here Ori. Whatever the Maker has shown you, Thorin, Fili and Kili, I will be here to help all of you do what is needed."

Ori quirks an eyebrow, talking into her best friend's chest. "Even if you lose part of your leg in the process?"

Dwalin shakes his head smiling rueful at his best friend and unrequited love. "Ori, I would gladly lose my life to keep you all safe. Oww. What was that for."

Ori hit him upside the head with her journal. Ori glares half playfully over her shoulder as she walks down the hall. "Maybe that will help you keep in mind I want you to live as long as I do, so don't get any fool hearted ideas in that battle hardened head of your."

)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(

Fili and Kili walk out of the room as Thorin begins to make additions to what he had packed and see him walk toward Dwalin. As they get back to their room and Fili closes the door behind him he pulls Kili into his arm. "Kili, what we going to do? I have already made your betrothal beads by now, but would it be safe for you wear them. We don't know if they will try to keep us apart."

Kili holds Fili's gaze. "Well Fi, I guess we will need to hide it until we know they won't, but as close and affectionate as we are already we will not need to hide much. The only things we will need to keep to ourselves is any umm more passionate enteractions."

Both of them blushing brightly at the thought. Fili wages his eyebrows. "Well at the least we still bathed together, normally alone, and our sleeping habits never changed. I think you're right we just need to be careful about timing, but you need to set the pace. I've been waiting on you since the day you came of age."

Kili nods still a bit pink. "It was the same for me. It was the first time that our breath mingling made me want do more than snuggle with you. It was quite a shock, but far from unwelcome. So, I see now why you have acted a little shyer around me. Well if you need me to set the pace. I think we need to take it slow, but there is no reason we should not start to explore one another, and learn how we..."

Fili leans head against Kili's reliving the moment when they both know that they were more than siblings. They were soulmates. He speaks at a near whisper. "I agree, but does this moment remind you that we had many, many times after that happened. It was so hard for me to fight it, but now I don't need to."

Fili kisses her deeply holding her as close as possible without their bodies pressing. Kili pulls him to the bed, both sitting down as they pull back for air. Kili rest her head his chest as they lay down and get back under the covers. "Well my first kiss was worth the wait."

Fili smiles warmly with twinkle in his as he looks Kili in the eye. "So, neither us have been kissed, or touched, or tasted, or taken? I for one am thankful we both are. We'll only have what we do together to go on"

Kili looks into Fili's eyes love and longing shining in her eyes. Nori watches them with a sad and broken look on his face from one of his many hiding spots. There is a knock at the door, all three look to the door, and Fili and Kili notice soft daylight coming their small window high up near ceiling, both sigh but don't move. "Come in."

Dis opens the door smiling at them, her light jewel blue eyes thoughtful. 'Well, the two them look they finally came to terms. The way Fili held Kili closer, and with the way they were looking one another when I open the door. I wonder when they will tell us or if they will tell us.' She walks over and sit on the edge of the bed. "Could the two of you not go back to sleep?" The two look at each other and then back at their amad.

Kili turns on her side and snuggles more into Fili's arms, intertwining their leg and getting into normal sleeping position. "Fi and I had to much to talk about, but 'yawn' I'm starting to feel it."

Fili nuzzles Kili's neck, as they both yawn getting comfortable. "Ki's right. How much 'yawn' longer do we have before we need 'yawn' to get up and ready to see Thorin off? We didn't 'yawn' even realize it was light out."

Dis quirk an eyebrow and smirks. 'I can see they are truly sleepy, that dream must have taken a lot out of them. It's five now I can give them til nine, but hope they will not fight sleep so that they may do other things.' "It five now I'll wake you at nine, but do try and rest. You have two, maybe three whole week to spend together and talk about it and you may have more dreams before Thorin gets back. Just take them in stride. Thorin has called Dwalin and Nori to go with him to Bree, so that if the rumor about our Nada are true they can act quickly."

Kili kept dropping off and then fighting to keep her eyes open. An equally drowsy Fili nods. "That is a 'yawn' good idea. To we need stay here to work at the shop and the forge. May 'yawn' maybe next time. I hope they find Grosnada..."

Dis smiles warmly her mim zes. "Sleep well."

Nori watches Fili and Kili as they fall asleep. 'I have your back Kili, my princess.. and you as well Fili.. As long as you don't hurt her again. I hope just hoping and praying and begging that Dwalin and the other person's decision to block huge swaths the memories from about a three months ago all the way back to the day Ori and I were rescued from the orcs, of all but myself and Dwalin who ever knew, heard of or anyone in Thorin's, Bofur or your court. I must have drained them, I hope they did not die trying what ever they planned. Dwalin's pretty tight lipped..'

Nori runs his fingers through Kili's hair, making it a bit less wild and getting it out of Kili's face and eyes. Kili nuzzles Nori's hand in her sleep, and Nori smiles sadly down at her, as Kili settles into a deeper sleep. 'I am here, kitten. Dwalin and I may be going with Thorin to check out these claims, but Ori and I think Bofur as well if you need him will have your back. Rest well little prince of Durin's folk, my princess. I will continue to guard you and all your secrets well. Eru give her peace. Irmo give her sweet rest. Eru keep Fili safe as well and help him not to take more on himself than you intend and he can handle. Mahal keep you both as well, My love.. stays with you both. Even if you never ever know it.'

Nori kisses the foreheads lightly and Kili's cheek, and leaves before he is tempt to steal a feather light kiss from Kili's parted lips. 'Kili, my kitten I will see you when I get back. I will be heading out before Thorin and Dwalin to check some things.' 'Alright, Nori-dove.. Tell Ori bye or she will be mad.'

Nori sighs looking back brokenly a the warm and loving smile on Kili's face, and pushes his feelings down a back before they start to show through in mask. 'I will. I'm heading that way next if he's' 'She Nori.. This is me your sighting..'

Nori smirks as he quietly leaves. 'It looks like some part of Kili remembers. Eru is kind.. I'll risk it.' 'You're right kitten, my.. my love stay with you..' 'Nori, block us next time.. mine goes with you, stay out of trouble dove. Now, I need to sleep before Fili wakes.'

Nori freeze, outside of Nori and Ori's door, in hallway in Balin and Dwalin's hall, looking pale and mumbles. "Wow.. Worth it, but it was a close one." 'I will, sweet dreams, Kili my prince.'

)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(

Dis walk to down the forge to find Thorin, her eyes widen. "Thorin, that's not a sword. You're making betrothal beads!"

Thorin jumps hitting thumb smartly put with little harm. He turns and grumbles. "Yes, Dis, dear sister I have found my one, and that is another reason I am going to Bree."

He turns is finish the last bead, placing in a small wooden box. "Do you remember 20 year ago when Fili and Kili had gotten swept down river and it took myself, Dwalin and Nori five year to find them?"

Dis nods it had been a very hard five year, and they had nearly lost hope, but had Nori thought gone farther down the river and ended up in the Shire and heard one of the halflings saying that Fili and Kili Baggins were quite the pair of mischief makers, and Thorin and Dwalin had gone to meet Nori once he sent word, so they could retrieve the pair. "Yes, but what does...?"

Thorin smiles. "Billa Baggins, the one that cared for them is my Ze, and I had been to hardhead to see that until this morning. I do not know if you heard all of what I had scream in my waking. I saw her run in front Fili, Kili and myself as they they fell. I had died in her arms telling her I was a fool, and I wished I could have made her my queen."

Dis was a little shocked. "What I heard was Illia no save them not me. Billa makes much more since, but truly Thorin I am happy for you. But you are dence."

)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(

Four hours later at nine o'clock Fili and Kili woke to their mother telling that she had got their bath ready, (the tub is big enough to fit four fully grown dwarrows and the water when sitting is armpit high) and now Fili was washing Kili hair. "I am glad our bath is as big as it is. I would miss bathing with you."

Kili still half asleep hmmed and smiles. "Maybe. What is your take on bathing with me since you realized. I mean even thought you never asked me to court then you never put space between?"

Fili rinses her hair and turns her around so that he can look her in eye. "That was because you never did. If you would have I would have backed off, but you're became more affectionate. I was sooo dence."

Fili turn around so that Kili can wash his hair. "Sorry but you were love. It really is to bad that we need to hide it, but at least we know how open we can be from now on, but Ori and Nori knew, and in Laketown Nori said I should use our time alone being left behind to make my move, and told me that he caught you after the feast whining to yourself that you wanted to braid brothel beads in my hair, but to do that the two us would need to go live in the Greenwood or Rivendell so that uncle could not take me from you."

Fili laugh as Kili rinses his hair. "It would be them out of all the company, but Billa knew and told me often that I took too much after uncle. Aunt Billa is Thorin's Ze you know."

Kili smiles as they began to wash themselves. "Yes, The way she get him all worked up, and that he would..."

The door to the bath open and shut. (AN: Dwarrows are have more openness and innocence about their bodies when it comes to kin.) Thorin got in with them and began combing and braiding Fili's as Fili did the same for Kili. It had been their habit since they were small, because at one time it was the only way to get them to take a bath. "So why am I dence this time. I heard the two of you say that much."

Both of them laugh, and Kili smiles and impish grin. "Do you know that at Beorn's Billa was, so ready to..."

Fili covers Kili's mouth and only to get his hand licked. Fili wipes it across Kili chest. "Kili, Just You wait."

Thorin smiles at their antics. "You are both right about me not seeing that Billa is my Ze, this time will be another story. I just finish her betrothal beads and as long as she does not tie me down and put some in my own hair. The next time you see her we will be courting. Your mother told me that you made betrothal beads Fili. Have found your ze then."

Fili and Kili both froze backing away from their uncle as Fili pushes Kili behind him. "Well Ki there nothing for it. Yes, Uncle I have, and if Kili and I have to flee so that you can not part us. We will, even to the elves if need be."

The smile and laughter leave Thorin eye to be replaced with sorrow and pain as he sees the fear in their faces. 'It worse that when I was gold sick, do they really...' Tear start to trail down Thorin face. "Both of you truly think that I would keep you apart. Am I truly alway so close with my thoughts that...do I even now seem as heartless as when I was gold sick?"

Fili let Kili sit beside him, both calming down, as they watched their strong uncle break down. They each take a hand, Kili speak first. "No uncle your not that cold but we just do not want to lose each because of some unknown and unforeseen prejudgest, caused by the laws of our people. Do... Do you want Fi to go get the beads and put them while the water is still clean and warm."

Thorin nods taking a deep breath, and smiles brightly. Fili blushes and smile widely as he get out of the tub. "Truly uncle?"

Thorin smiles deeply pleased with his oldest heir. "Truly Fili, Go quickly."

Fili runs nude to their room. Dwalin walks in the full clothed and sit on the edge of the tub. "What was that, Kili. Did you bump him somewhere..."

Fili was back before Dwalin could finish his joke. "Good, Dwalin go get Ori and Nori."

Kili blushes and smiles just as widely turning around, as Fili sit the little wooden box on the shelf on the wall next to the tub and opens it and begins to braid the first betrothal braid. Dwalin jumps smiling if ear to ear. "I'll get Balin and Dori while I'm at it, Good on you lads. (AN: Dwarrows, Tooks and Brandybucks do not acknowledge the gender of heirs until they been wed or chosen to no longer hide it with Elves it varies.)

Kili relaxes more knowing that at the least most of her kin are overjoyed for them. Thorin resumes braiding Fili's hair smiling deeply pleased to see the words Fili had carved and molded in the beads that have been made of silver and six different colored tiny diamonds, red, orange, yellow, green, sky blue and indigo. "Fili why don't read to Kili what you have vowed to her."

Fili looks up as not only Dori, Nori, Ori, Balin, and Dwalin came in but Bofur, Bombur, his wife Mili child of Nali, Mibur, Lumber, Bomli who were Bombur and Mili's children, Oin, his wife Varla, the snow haired twins Varlin,Valin and the brother Olin Oin and Varla's children, Bifur and his two sons Bafur and Arfur, Gloin and his wife Verna and Gimli, plus their amad, standing smiling some with tears.

Fili take a deep breath. "I, Fili Baggins, Son of Dis, Daughter of Thrain will with the strength that the Most High gives will: love, honour, cherish and keep you. Through Fire and Rain. Through ill health and well. Through thick and thin. In joy or pain. Do give myself to the Most High and you alone, Kili Baggins, Daughter of Dis, Daughter of Thrain, my best friend, my sister, my partner all things past, present and future. mother of our children, Queen of my heart, your throne will be equal to mine in living and in dying. Breath to Breath, Heart to Heart for as long as you will have me."

Fili finishes, tears trailing down his and Kili's cheeks as he finishes tying off the last braid. Kili turns looking deep into Fili eyes smiling a smile that is only for her brother. "I will hold you to it, all of it, and I love you Fili and I will spend all our days short or long proving the same."

As they kiss deeply forgetting the others in the room, they hear Dis clear her throat. "I think that we should all, give them some alone time, and be about our own business. Shoo."

All leave, but a teary eyed Ori and Gimli. "It just not fair Ori, we have to wait on our ones and these two are not a very much older than us. Just wait until I find my redhaired Elith. Then see you'll what passion is."

Gimli stomps off. (AN: Keep in mind. Fili is 82, and just starting his tween years, about 20. Kili is 77 and in her late teens, about 19. Ori is 74 and about, 18 and a half. Gimli is 62, and basicly in his mid teens, about 15 and a half. They are young for dwarrows, because dwarrows come of age at 75 and do not full adulthood between 88 and 132.)

Ori smiles a soft warm smile. "It's about time for them, and now if only I can get Dwalin to see me as his Ze and not just his Mim Ze. Things will be starting to right themselves."

Fili and Kili relax at Ori words and Gimli silliness, and finish their bath as everyone leaves to let them have 'alone time'. Kili smiles at Fili innocently, and Ori heads back to her and Nori room to finish helping Nori to get ready. "So what do I have to just wait for, Fi."

)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(

Nori looks up as Ori walks in and quickly turns the other way so that Ori doesn't see his tears. "No one saw Nori, and Kili is fine. You still see Fili as a threat?"

Nori signs and takes a deep breath. Ori was one of only a handful or two that could really and truly see through Nori mask of mellow, nonchalant, devil may care, world wise cockiness with a dash nothing touches me, and Nori was but thankful and humbled by Ori's ability to see through him. "Yeah, a bit, but not so much at this point. I know ya both their backs. I'm goin to talk with Bofur before I head out. Anything fer me to pass along."

Ori sighs and Nori jumps at her hand coming to rest on his back, knowing Nori is hiding something by the change in the thickness of his speech but leaves it, having a good idea or more what Nori was hiding. "No, nadad. Only tell him I will stop by with the book work from last week and see if they need it checked for this week. Nori, I will miss you dear while you are gone."

Nori smile a truer brighter smile and turns to face Ori, a touch of deep sadness and guardedness in his eyes, as Nori pulls her into a tight embrace, and lays his cheek on top of her head. "I am already missing you beloved sister mine. Keep the others out of trouble, and don't let Dori boss you. Sight me if you and Dwalin.. 'cough' so it won't be too much of a shock to my system, okay?"

Ori swats at Nori playfully, her eyes begging Nori for a goodbye kiss. "Okay, alright, as you would have it..."

Nori smirks and rubs his nose with hers. "Be careful what you ask for with those honey, chocolate and vale eyes of yours sister mine, you miss just get it."

Ori smirks back. "Oh, but I want to get it.. and be got.. Nori child of Ri.. nadad.. will you leave me without."

Nori closes his eyes as Ori's lips brush his, and Ori hands hold his cheeks. They did not know how long they stood there lost in that simple kiss, that was nothing old or new to them, when they heard the door open, and Ori would not let go as Nori tries to pull away. Nori was thankful that it was Dwalin standing and waiting, almost look bored. "Nori.. I want a word before you head out. Ori.. lock the door next time. I don't want Dori bugging the two of you again."

Ori blushes and Nori gives her one more hug and quick kiss and pulls away his hands cuping Ori's cheek, and gives Ori a dark smirk. "Give the counsel heck alongside Balin for me while I'm gone sister mine, and do all you can to help Fili and Kili keep it slow until they both ready. I need to head out soon, and still need to talk with Bofur and now Dwalin.. You'll be seeing me soon.. It's far from my time yet."

Ori searches Nori eyes and nods letting go looking almost grim. "Aye, but I still worry and fret. I am that much akin to our Nadad."


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 2

Better Start than the Last

It had been a week since Thorin and the others left, for Bree, and Thorin, and Fili, and Kili out of the 13 dwarrows looked as if only they remembered so far. Dwalin and Nori had left Thorin at the Inn in Bree as they began seek out if there was any truth to the rumor of Thrain being alive, both in their own ways of doing but still work together as they safely could. Thorin had been there three days when Gandalf shows up to talk him into the quest. "Thorin, you are correct in thinking your father is not dead but it is not safe for him or Frerin to come out of hiding yet. I as the quest goes on we will..."

Thorin stares in shock and holds on to the edge of the table to keep from blacking out as he gasps out barely above a whisper. "FRERIN, my brother lives. Who else that I have lost will I find living on this quest."

Gandalf steadies him. "Vili, but not as he was. He is a hobbit now by the name Bilbo Baggins."

Thorin wakes in a chair in the small common attached to his, Dwalin and Nori's rooms, and Gandalf smiling warmly at him. "Sorry, for the shock Thorin, but you did ask."

Thorin sighs and grumbles. "Yes, but he just has to be our bugler's twin brother. He is most likely going to throttle me, I am glad he is not in the Shire."

Gandalf quirk an eyebrow, amused. "I thought you would remember her from when your heirs were in her care, but what you may not know is that Bilbo was the one that found them and brought them home. After four years of waiting he left to find a way get word to you. It took him nearly a year. I believe he spoke with Nori."

Thorin sat up more recovered now. "It was, but I did not meet him only Billa. Vili, I mean, Bilbo must not be ready to be found yet himself, but I will ask Billa of him. I had planned to go and see how she fares after Dwalin and Nori get back, now they will not be able come with me as of yet. I will need to send them with letters to our kin in the short time we have, but if it is as I believe, and Billa is willing to be my burglar. I will send for the others, that we may have more time to prepare."

Gandalf smiles eyebrows raised, nodding and chuckling. "Your burglar indeed Thorin Oakenshield, you plan to wed her."

Thorin blushes with a touch of growl in voice. "You caught that, did you. You old goat. I do. Would you like to see the beads?" Gandalf smiles a soft gentle smile the nearly matches Thorin's but for the deep grief and sadness the in joy and fondness only just do hide. "Indeed I would."

Thorin pulls out the little wooden box. "My my, Thorin, they are finely done, white gold and mithril with white diamond that are like flowers and I see that you have proclaimed her yours in not only khuzdul, but westron and sindarin as well. Is it that, she is of more worth to you that arkenstone, or do you plan to renew the old bond of loyalty."

Thorin smile softly taking the beads back. "It is both."

As a very bedraggled Dwalin and Nori walk in. "Thorin we found no… Betrothal beads?... Thorin... When? Who?"

Thorin smirks as puts them away. "I let you find out when you join me, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dori, Ori, Gloin, Gimli, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur at Bag End in the Shire, but now I have many other thing to tell you of."

~{~*~}~{~*~}~{~*~}~{~*~}~{~*~}~{~*~}~{~*~}~{~*~}~

About the same time in the Shire, Billa paces back and forth as Hamfast and Bell take in all that she has said. Bell pats the Gaffer hand. "I'll go and get afternoon tea ready for us all."

Hamfast smiles, and looks at Billa with an arched eyebrow and a long suffering smile. "So he's Fili and Kili's uncle, and Bilbo's brother by wed of sorts. What can we expect from this 'Master Oakenshield', besides the fact that he is a prince of the line of Durin, and a hot head, has a problem being truthful with himself about his own feeling."

Billa stops and laughs. "Is that how I made him sound?"

Hamfast smirks. "And like a right stuck up git, but you love him."

Billa bushes. "I do, but what am I to do about that Gaffer? I would gladly be his Queen if I knew how. If and when he ask, but he makes my blood boil and cause me to act nearly dwarvish and very Tookish, but all at the same time I feel more myself around him than without him. Well, what do you think, Hamfast my friend?"

Hamfast smiles shaking his head. "Whenever he shows up I'll talk to him, but try not to get his hopes up, so he'll need to work to show it better. How does that suit you Ma'am."

Billa let out a deep breath and sets in the chair across from Hamfast as Bell come back in with tea and sandwiches. "Don't be too hard on him Ham' just let him know he will need to court her."

~{~*~}~{~*~}~{~*~}~{~*~}~{~*~}~{~*~}~{~*~}~{~*~}~

A day and half later Thorin arrived at Bag End to Hamfast giving him bit of talk about hobbit marriage practices.

Thorin checks the map as he nears Bag Shot Row and as he come to the bottom of 'The Hill' Hamfast shakes his head and leaves off digging his early potatoes. Hamfast meets him in the lane with big knowing grin. "Might you be a Mister Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain."

Thorin quirks a brow warily remember Billa, Fili and Kili's stories of the Sackville Baggins, and hoping with his life this was not one of them. "What of it if I am, and what might your name be master Hobbit?"

Hamfast smile in a way that to all that knew him meant a lecture was coming, but Thorin became more nervous because when his kin smiled like that a fight came first and the lecture came, so he back away a bit. "Hamfast Gamgee is my name sir, but folks in these parts call me to the Gaffer, and I would be at your serves if I knew quite where to place you in my book. Kili and Fili Baggins's Uncle are you?"

Thorin relaxes a bit but does not drop his guard, but gives Hamfast a respectful tilt of the head and tries to smile, tries of fails, it was not us a worried grimace. "Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror son of Dain at you serves master Hamfast Gamgee, and that of your family at need. You know my heirs.. Were they.."

Hamfast chuckle and smiles, seeing that the dwarrow clearly loved and cared for the to cheeky, impish, big heart, sweet souled young dwobbits. "They were a big help ta me once they saw I was no threat to the other. Protective those two, of one another and their Auntie and Nada.. As they call my mister, Bilbo.. Speaking of which…"

Thorin blushes faintly and furrows his brow thinking. 'I hope Vili has not take this hobbit as a lover..' But he is pulled from his thoughts as Hamfast continues.

"But I want ta talk to you if I may about mister Billabo. You see I don't know much about how elves and dwarrow and the big folk go about wedding each other but.. With Hobbits, first later is the matter of asking the family for the good will and if you have their good will your supposed to court for two years at least, but not you don't have their good will and the one you love would have you, ya must court until either the family changes their mind or find a way to wed in secret with the blessing of mutual friends or distant relations. The wedding it's self must be at of near the home the groom has made or provided for his bride, be it brain new or old family home, and he must give time for any well wisher or objections by either family well in advance."

Thorin face at first had been pale but was now turning redder and redder, as Hamfast told me of the rest of the wedding customs of hobbits of the Shire. "So, sorry Master Oakenshield. You can't have her without courting her first."

Thorin growls. "Quiet she'll..."

Billa came striding furiously down the hill and was nose to nose with a quite shocked Thorin. "Well, Master not yet King the under mountain you had better come with me, Now! We need to talk."

Thorin went from sheet white to tomato and smirks. "Yes, Ma'am, miss not yet Queen under the mountain."

Billa blushes to her roots and growls as she pulls a very willing Thorin up the hill, and into Bag End. Hamfast grins, and goes back to his potatoes.

As Billa closes the door behind Thorin, and rounds on a now grinning Thorin. "You would have to say that in front of the Gaffer. Why would you mock me like that Thorin. I thought that you forgave me for what happened with that bloody stone."

Thorin sighs kneeling, wrapping his arms around Billa as she starts to weep. "My dear hobbit, I was not mocking. Do you not remember what I told you as I lay dying in you arms?"

Billa nods into his shoulder and holding him closer burying her face in his chest. "I meant every word and I will keep my word, and as for the 'bloody stone' it will be send to Valinor on the next Grey ship."

Billa pulls back looking at Thorin in a huffy laugh. "Well, that will be another near century, but as long as we are rid of it and that bloody ring... Thorin... Thorin… I had to wait all those years alone, and I would just keep living on and..."

Thorin leans head against her their noses side by side by looking with love into her eyes. "Billa, I am sorry. I will make things right."

Thorin pull back standing and taking his pack from in front of the door and pulling out a little wooden box. "Billa go get you comb and meet me in the den please."

Billa looks at the box then at Thorin and quirk an eyebrow as she warily goes. "Alright Thorin I am trusting you."

Thorin walks in the den and sits down in Billa's chair; he starts to tear up. "Eru, thank you this chance; help me to become who you meant me to be. Your will be done."

He opens the box and turns the beads so that the sindarin shows. Billa comes quickly into the den feeling happier and more herself than she had a century. "I still do not know why...Thorin...are those... You really mean it...what do they say?"

Billa sit at his feet and Thorin leans down giving her the box and kissing her soundly. "Read for yourself..."

Billa smiles and softly laughs, crying joyful tear as she read what the beads say out loud. " I, Thorin II Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror do acknowledge, Billa Baggins daughter of Belladonna Took, daughter of Thain Gerontius Took is my soul's mate, my Burglar, my ze, my wife who took my heart and in turn I keep hers, Queen Under the Mountain and of my heart, Mother of my children, Her throne shall equal to my own...Thorin this...I...How after..."

Thorin holds her face between his cupped hand. "Billa, I made the mistake not you...I will fall, crumble and fade without your love to keep me... Please be my wife, my Ze.. My burglar."

Billa nods. "Yes, of course. Now will braid them in...before I steal the closes off you and tie you the chair."

Thorin purrs and smirks. "I may let you that anyway."

A week later Fili and Kili a receive letter from Thorin; that Dwalin and Nori brought with them when came back long enough to pack what they need before going to Dwalin left for the Iron Hill and Nori to get word to the other five folk. (AN: Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Varla and Verna are all that are left of those of the right line of the Broadbeam clan. The other hand full were never spoken for openly.)

To my dear Dwobbit heirs,

Dis and our Company and trusted kin, As I am writing letter as Billa sleeps soundly beside me. The Betrothal beads suit her. I know that you must stay back for now Dis, but we will see you in our Uncle's palace in the Greenwood where Billa and I will be wed by Nada. Send Fili and Kili straight away. I am sure they have been ready for weeks. Tell Dori to stop dragging his feet. Tell Ori to pack Nori's molds and the gold, copper and amber he has put aside, and Balin to pack Dwalin's and the silver and gems he has set aside. Then tell them and the rest to get their Things in order, and get their butts here.

Prayers to the Most high, Thorin Oakenshield

P.S. Billa has drawn a map on the back

Fili smiles as the letter is read and passed around the table. "Well, Kili and I ready to go Ori, Gimli are you ready. We only need to ready our food we can leave in the morning."

Gimli give one sound clap and rubs his hands together. "Yes, I most surely am. We will go as soon as Ori ready, and the others can catch up."

Ori gets sever pieces of heavy parchment to make copies of the map. "I think we can head out after lunch, but Dori and Balin have been ready since last week so..."

Dori looks at Balin. "Dori and I will come at slower pace. I am to go to Billa Grosnada and Uncle to discuss trade, we will be four to eight day behind you most likely."

Bofur itches his chin. "Bifur and Bombur have a few loose ends ta tie, but we'll ready in about three or four days. What about you and Oin, Gloin?"

Gloin look happy and grumpy at the same time. "We'll leaving with Balin and Dori. You two royal imps don't get Gimli and Ori into to much mischief." With that everyone went to finish get ready and start getting things in order.

In the Ri siblings'quarters, Dori looks between Nori and Ori with exasperated look on his face. Both Nori and Ori look serious, and Dori sighs. "Ori you're not of age, and Gimli is younger than you are. Fili and Kili may be the heirs of Durin, but..."

Nori looks sharply at Dori. "You're not being fair to Ori or the others, and you let me go wherever I wanted and with whomever I wanted at an age younger than Ori, and they were not nearly as good of company at the time. Fili, Kili and Gimli are very good for Ori. You have no right stop her..."

Dori turns beet red with anger his voice deathly quiet. "Nori, yes, I give your way at first, and kept quiet until you ended up ending the career those three guards with your sexual folly, but Dwalin and Balin have been kind enough to overlook your past and my inability to reign in your lustful ways... Ori..."

Nori had been standing there taking it as best as be expected, when Ori, face even redder than Dori's slapped Dori as tears were running down her face. Both Dori and Nori were shocked. Ori pants trying to calm down as she speaks. "Dori you don't have a clue, but I will no longer stand here while..."

Nori gave a clear no with the shake of a head, began to shake all over. "Ori, thank you for standing up for me, but even even if you told him. Dori would still feel I am the shame of the family, even if I am now trusted and have proven myself to all the heirs of Durin. Dori will never see me as his sibling. Sadly, to our dear brother I will always be what he thinks he saw me as. I am going to see how thing are going with the Ur's before I go. I will see you both at Bag End if I return. Dori, Ori is ready, and I will make sure Thorin goes over your head, if you stand in Ori's way. I may be be a failure in your eyes Dori, Son of Ri, but in the eyes of Ori, my king and and our company I am someone who has redeemed themself. I pray the Most High that Balin rubs off on you one of these days."

Dori glares at Nori's back, and then his look soften as he looks in shock to as still fuming Ori, lightly touching his cheek that still stings. "Ori, why have you never told me how Nori and I fighting bothered you, if I had know I would not have spoken like that in front of you. Oww, where did you learn to hit like that."

Ori shook her head as she turned to walk away. "From you doing it to Nori. I am going with them, you will not stop me. And just so that you know, the people that Nori had gotten in with and those guards blackmailed Nori into most of it, and you will most likely hate yourself if you ever really are told the whole of it. I would say a lot more, but I don't have Nori's yea on it. But I thought at one time you were a good nadad to us both, but now looking back you did not really know Nori and were causing Nori a lot of uncalled for pain, and with me you just did not want another Nori. I am going to spar with Dwalin before he goes. I need to clear my head of all this foolish hard heartedness, I do not want to be bitter and hateful when I am your age. I love you, Nadad, but right now I can not stand to be near you."

{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}

Nori had gone to talk with Dwalin after leaving Ori and Dori to cool their heads or talk it open, hoping Ori wouldn't knock him out. "Dwal.. How am I goin to do this.. I need to be there, and I will not let Ori and Bofur go this alone, not to mention Kili.. and Fili, but.."

Dwalin held Nori in a tight brotherly hug, doing all he could to keep it that way. Nori was a month or so away from going into heat, and Dwalin was thankful he would be in the Shire before it hit fully. "Your hiding again Nori. Sure you can trust me by now?"

Nori looks up from Dwalin chest and blushes at the fact that Dwalin was hard. "I want to.. I do but.. Look.. I need to make it clear to Balin and Dori before you go that Ori has our blessing to come.. If Ori can take down Orcs by himself.."

Dwalin bits his lip willing his member to soften and breaths. "Aye, but a dragon Nori.."

Nori pales and looks away. "The dragon.. This Dragon would kill itself before hurting Ori.. unless Ori himself were the threat to .."

Dwalin narrows his eyes and is about to ask when Ori comes in and still somewhat red faced. "Mister Dwalin kindly stop ogling why nadad and help me clear my head before I let my elder nadad off with his own axe or sword."

Dwalin slow and carefully lets go of Nori who smirks as Ori hugs him and nuzzles his neck glaring at Dwalin and sights Nori. '_Nori, your not leaving here until we have both calmed down. Go .. Go see Fili and Kili off and then have a nap. I will wake you after I had put Dwalin in his place.. figuratively before you ask. Please for me._'

Dwalin is mildly shocked at how much calmer they both are as Ori continues to nuzzle and not ever now and then kiss Nori's now bared neck. '_For you, but I leave .. sometime after nightfall.. you just say when after, but no later._'

Ori give Nori neck one more kiss and nods resting her head against his neck while pouting, not caring that Dwalin can see them. They have alway been openly affectionate around Dwalin. '_Alright, that is fair though I do not like it much you have you duty as I have mine, and right now. It is my duty to drag mister Dwalin to spar with me, and mopping the floor with him, but not too badly. He need to be able to travel._'

{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}

A Week Later Billa went out getting the post when she felt hands cover eyes. "Fili Baggins and Someone who hand oohh, Gimli."

Fili and Kili hug Billa and Gimli looks quizzed as does Ori. "Bless my beard does the woman have the sight."

Ori test Billa to see. "Yes, Ori dear I do have books in Sindarin on dragons."

Ori smiles. "So you do have the sight. Miss Billa."

Thorin open the door pokes his top out. "Fili, Kili your Aunt does need the use of her body as do I... All of you get in here the are coming."

Gimli and Ori look at Fili and Kili oddly as they panic and push them in through the door and Thorin pulls Billa in. Thorin locks the door and he and Fili and Kili slide to the floor in relief with their backs against the door and say in simi unionson. "That was close, now we're safe."

Billa laughs. "Ori, skitch them for me and write under it in Khuzdul 'The Line of Durin will never fail, but only Durin the Deathless can face the Sackville-Baggins'. When we have the mountain back I want it framed."

Ori did just that. Gimli innocently asks. "Who are the Sackville-Baggins that the heirs of Durin run and hide; are they dragons or worse?"

The doorbell ring. Kili look at Gimli and Ori. "Or worse would be right. Hide."

All, but Gimli does. Gimli open the door, Listen for all of ten minutes his face goes from calm to panic and slam the door and locks it and run to hide with Fili and Kili. "You really think Durin would chose to face them over a dragon. I doubt that Highly."

20 minutes later they were eating and going over plans. Thorin had one of Billa's maps. "We will be staying off the road, we will get resupplied in Rivendell, and in the home of Beorn the Skinchanger, and the Greenwood. Once we are Thranduil's hall we will plan out how to deal with some of the finer points of retaking our home. Fili, Kili your Amad and Nada will meet us there. Dain and Thorin Stonehelm will as well, but the two of them only. We are to make it to Rivendell a month before mid autumn at the latest."

Gimli and Ori's eyes are wide in shock each for different reasons, and Fili and Kili are trying not to roll in the floor laughing. Billa just smile as Thorin look at them strange. "What? Billa and I thought it would the best course?"

Gimli blinks, and Ori shakes her head to clear it and smiles. "I am sorry my king, but you have shocked us. Have you had change of heart about the Elves?"

Thorin grumbles and reaches for his now cold tea. Ori's eyes widen for a moment and then soften as she smiles. "Mr. Thorin those are your betrothal beads in Billa's hair and your vow is set in Khuzdul, Westron and Sindarin. You have had a change of heart. "

Billa smiles a catching both Thorin and Ori's line of thought. "Thorin should I or should you, about you know.. me.. our past.."

Thorin gets up to get more tea and looks out window and scoff. "That will need to wait until later. Lobelia and young Lotho have brought back another hobbit that I have yet to meet."

Billa, Fili and Kili join him at the window and Billa and Fili both growl out. "The pushover is only going to stir more trouble."

Kili watches Otho's face carefully as Lobelia and Lotho pit him with questions. "No, I think he would help us solve this if given the right reason. Otho and I were friends before Lobelia. He and Drogo were close at one time as well. Uncle will you brave it will me? He always wanted to meet you."

Fili frowns. "But Kili he is not the same…"

Kili huffs and glares and tries to keep her voice down. "I would say the same of many including… NO, even if I have to deal with them alone I will. I will not stand a side while my friend is pushed to his breaking point by his wife and son and the rest who condemn for loving those they think he should not."

Kili walks away heading for the head and trying to cool her head as she goes. Ori looks contemplative for a moment and wordlessly follows. Fili gasps at them both and reach to stop Ori, who gives him a look. "My prince, sometimes your not the best judge of character because of short sighted misconceptions. I have been guilty of the same and want to remedy it before we face this quest of sorts. Please let me go and learn my lesson. It must not be time yet for you to learn and face your own."

Fili let's go of Ori arm and Ori heads off after Kili. Thorin shares a look with Billa who silently whistles. Thorin nods. "Fili stay here with your auntie, Gimli you chose is your on lad. I must do as Kili asks and brave it."

Thorin comes into the hall shocked to heard Lobelia giggling. "Oh, so the are your relatives and relations. That explains nearly everything. So where have you been hiding.. Oh, my you are lovely dear, Kili is this one of your cousins?"

Thorin looks causely around the corner to see to his shock Lotho looking at Ori with huge adoring eyes and Otho shaking his head speaking with Kili quietly and seemed to be more than relieved that his wife and son were distracted, and Ori shyly curties. "Thank you.. miss miss Lobelia, ma'am. I am Ori child of Ri, child of Bori, child of Borin, at your serves and the of your kin. Yes, I am prince Kili's cousin and crown prince Fili's as well. I missed them dearly when they were here in the Shire. We feared we had lost them you see."

Thorin quirks a brow as Lobelia dabs her eyes and cheeks and does the same with Ori's in a sisterly almost motherly way. "Oh, you poor dear.. That must have indeed have been trying. This may be odd of me to say, but you look very must akin to young lord Bofur of Moria.."

Thorin pales and Ori giggles. "Of course I would, we are belated twins, but I am the hidden heir, please say nothing. But I must say that you miss Lobelia look akin to the paintings of to one of my forbearers wives, lord Borin's wife that was a halfling of the river folk, be the name of.."

Lobelia face lights up. "Marva Headstrong.. yes.. it is little spoke of, but that is why the Baggins frown on leaving our people. So we are distant kin. Can you tell me why he sent her away after she give him children?"

Ori and Lobelia walk outside and continue speaking a note of anger and sorrow in Ori's voice and awe in Lobelia's. Lotho had become inthralled in Otho and Kili quiet conversation, and Thorin sees the to be the best time to come out of hiding and join him. Kili smirks. "I told you he was just around the corner Otho. Come uncle, little Lotho doesn't have any stones in hand this time."

Thorin looks a bit humbled and mildly cross as he comes to stand at Kili's side, and is shocked at the fact the closer up both Otho and his son though clearly hobbits bare the built of the line of Borin and could pass Nali's children if she had ever had children with a hobbit. "Kili, they .."

Kili chuckles. "They are nada's cousins uncle. Eru doesn't make mistakes and lord Mahal and lady Kementari do as their Lord and our bids in the shaping and guiding of things. Nari or Nar as most called her and Bori were sisters of the children of Marva Headstrong, because she was their ma. But she already had Durin, Farlin and Olin's blood in her veins other he would have never touched her. Now enough of that Otho, Lotho this is my uncle. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, son of Dain would and should be king under the mountain."

Lotho blushes in embarrassment. "Forgive me mister king under the mountain. I only knew that you were the one that took Kili Baggins away, my Da's favorite cousin and caused him deep sorrow. I didn't know that you were his uncle. Lotho Baggins sir, at the serves of you and all your kin, if that would please you and make proper amends."

Kili and Otho share a look. "So he is your son after all Otho and not only Lobelia's."

Ori and Lobelia come back up the walk and Lobelia glares. "Don't go acting like you brother Kili Baggins."

Kili only smiles disarmingly and holds his hands up. "I was only stating a fact cousin, Lotho takes more after you than Otho. He has your boldness and temperament along with your eye for quality. Sorry, Lotho my lad, Ori is spoken for."

Ori blushes and glares. "Kili no one outside of trusted kin are to know."

Thorin sees where this is going and smirks. "But nadith, are they not trusted kin that we speak to, that you would tell your line to them."

Ori pales and nods. "Your right, sorry Kili."

Kili winks and smirks. "Nothing to forgive. There's is a forge in back if you want me to so you."

Ori blushes and nods shyly. "I would like that my prince. I was pleasent speaking with you Lobelia. I believe both my nadads would like you."

Kili and Ori leave the now relaxes but not unguard Thorin with the S.B.'s. Otho smiles moving the blonde curls out of his son's eyes. "Lotho your mother and yourself may go or stay as you please, but I need to speak with prince Thorin of some concerns of mine."

Lotho looks at his mother who looked far more at peace than he had ever seen. "I .. I would like to go to the Bolger's and see uncle Drogo if I may.. It is not often that he is in Hobbiton, if mum doesn't mind."

Lobelia makes a face and Otho gives her a worn look. "Go on Lotho my lad, I will come with your mum to fetch you later. Either this evening or tomorrow sometime. Be kind and remember your manners lad." Lotho nods and runs off before his mother can argue.

Lobelia sighs and gives a rueful smirk. "Your cousin.. Drogo married a Brandybuck."

Otho chuckles. "And I married you. Just because you and Primula have not and do not see eye to eye, doesn't mean there is any love lost between Drogo and I. Lobelia.. oh cousin Billabo.. cousin Fili, where have you been hiding, not from my fiercely protective wife and son I hope."


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both _common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 3

The Beginning of Healing Past Harms

Billa and Fili give Otho a longsuffering look as Lobelia glares at Fili. "And here is the one that would have dear Kili hate me. Otho my husband. I am heading to market and then home. For your sake I hope that this 'Oakenshield' is the one Kili took after and not the one 'prince' Fili Baggins. WE will speak later Billa." Lobelia left in a huff.

Fili sighs in relief and Billa elbows him gently and glares. "What auntie.. Oh sorry cousin, but your wife.. is abrasive."

Otho gives him a flat but understanding look. "Only to those that do not hold to hobbit ways, but you are a true dwarrow cousin. You are Dwobbit in blood but I think you will do your people well, but the other free peoples of middle earth… Give Kili leave to meet and speak with them first, or you will have wars on your hand. My Lobelia is not quite what she seems, but she is a hobbit through and throught. Billa, dear cousin, what are those.. oh, my… I see. Well, master Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, son of Dain the I, we do have must to discuss but I looks as if I had better talk with Billa's kin in warning first." Thorin pales and Billa's face turns red in both anger and embarrassment. "Otho…"

Otho smirks a winks. "I will have them know that I give my blessing. Anyone that can tame and foster 'those feels' of a more gentle nature in you, as long as they are good to you, has my blessing. But he will not be the only one. I will send them to you. Consider us even for when you did the same, but… I will let them know that Fili and Kili have come in toe. Now, forgive the mess that I could not quite clean up, but I need to go mind my son before he talks poor Drogo into some mad business plan of his. Lotho is his mother's son indeed, and I love him for it. Farwell."

Otho nods respectfully to Thorin and turns to leave. Fili smirks. "Good to see Otho hasn't chance despite living under the same roof as Lobelia, and that Lotho is an odd mix.. I will just have too…"

Thorin and Billa both give him a look. "No, Fili.. no panks.."

Billa sighs rubbing her temples and heading in. "Fili if you start a family feud…"

Fili gives them both a hurt puppy look. "I only want to get to know him."

Fili starts to follow Billa but notices Thorin standing and watching Otho speaking with Hamfast with concen clear on his face. "Uncle, Otho is trustworthy, a shrewd businessman, but as trustworthy and loyal as hobbits come.. to other hobbits and kin. And in his eyes you are kin.. though far removed, but still kin. I am going to find Ori and Kili and see if they and Kili want go to market or better yet.. go.."

Thorin sighs and chuckle dryly. "If I will you I would leave Kili and Ori alone to cool."

Fili thinks a moment and then nods and pales. "Right, I will see if Gimli would like to meet the Gaffer's little family."

~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~

Ori smirks at Kili as they go through the kitchen door, head out to the area the is behind the hill. Kili was clear upset, but was doing all she could to keep a level head. "They are a sore spot for you and Fili, my prince..ss."

Kili returns Ori smirk once they reach the forge, which was still close to the hill but well away from any area the Bilbo, Billa or Hamfast had claimed for plants, and begins to shock and heat to forge. "Oh, yes. But not before Lobelia came into the picture. But that is not mine to tell. Ori, can I ask you for some advise?"

Ori nods watching with interest as Kili pulls out her tools that had been hidden. "Of course, I only hope that it well be of use. I am Bofur, when it comes to a forge and making things."

That earns Ori a heart laugh from Kili. "No, no your not. No, uncle has taught me what I need when it comes to forge work. I am better at somethings that others. Fili is better making weapons, but one day.. I hope to learn from the elves.. the ones that are our kin. But Fili is what I need advise on."

Ori quirks a brow as she watches Kili start work on some new arrows. "How you I help. I would think you know your nadad best, you are nearly joined at the hip."

A troubled look passes over Kili's face and then is gone. "I wish.. No, I hope one day.. Ori, I know that you watch us both, and you notice things that I can't, because.. You see him with different eyes than I do. Tell me where I am going wrong."

Ori's eyes widen. "I do not see that you are going wrong.. Oh.. Oh… you mean.. I see, and you are thinking.. Oh, Kili.. Fili is just nervous.. unless.. I mean alone.. is he.. more affectionate."

Kili blushes and both shakes and nods her head. "It is determined if he thinks we could be seen or heard or found. And times me is.. nearly aggressive and other times he barely kisses me. Do.. Does Nori ever.."

Ori blushes brightly and giggle. "Oh my no. Nori and I are only intending Kili. Yes, we are vowed, you among the rare and trusted few know that well, but we wait on the rest for our zes. But I am .. the one to start things with the two of us.. Does.. Does Fili know.."

Kili glares at Ori a moment. "No, and as long as he treats Nori like scum and filth, which your nadad is not... He will not… But if you are the one.. to.. and not Nori.. why have you and Dwalin not…"

Ori huffs and sits on one of the outside chair Kili had made backwards resting her arms on the top of the back and then her chin on top of them as Kili's glare fades. "Mister Dwalin.. has been.. running from an open relation with me for years. He and I are intended, but barely act like it. Fili may be taking notes from him. They are far more involved. Your ze and mine, just to warn you. But Dwalin fights our prince off as well. Our court is a mess. Kili, my prince.. Do not allow it to drag you to far down. Eru and Mahal will help us through. Sorry that I am not more help. But I will talk to him. I have been a bit concerned about a few things… Say, Kili can you melt gold or work gems on this forge?"

Kili smile. "Aye, Fili and I work on it until it was as close to dwarrow quality as we could manage here in the Shire. We did the same for our Took cousins."

~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~

Two week later Billa took Gimli (He had not met the older two children.) and Ori to meet the Gamgee's, and Thorin thought it best catch up with his heirs. The two of them look a little at a loss. "Fili, Kili both of you seem tense. What is it?"

Kili looks to Fili and then away. Fili looks at Thorin determined. "Uncle, Kili and I don't quite know how much or how little refrain around anyone other than you and Billa. When you left we stayed to ourselves until amad made us stop. How are we to act, and we feel can not be ourselves if in the Company of others."

Kili thinks. 'So, this is his problem.. I hope this is all of it.'

Thorin rubs his chin and looks thoughtful. "You are still worried about being miss judged, and do not feel as if you know how act."

Kili looks at Uncle with a frown upset. "How long do we have to wait to be wed? It feels like... Well, like Fili is being kept from me."

Thorin smirks. "Well, there is no set time. You do not need to wait at all,..."

Fili and Kili search one another's eyes and nods, Fili asks. "Uncle does that mean we can wed tonight?"

Thorin smiles widely. "If you are both ready. I would say go bathe, you're still dusky from traveling back from the Took's, and talk about how soon it should be. I will check with you in two hours. Is that enough time?"

Fili stood and worried his brow but smiles. "It should?" Fili takes Kili's hand and they head to their room.

As they entered into their room and closed the door. Fili pull Kili into his arm sways with her a bit, putting his cheek the top of her hair. "Kili, what do you say?"

Kili pulls away and leads him into the bathing chamber that they share Billa and Thorin. "First let's take uncle advice, but I want to undress you."

Fili smiles relaxing leaning his forehead against hers their breath mingling. "You are more than welcome to do that and more Kili. I am all yours."

Kili closes her eyes kissing her brother, her Ze, deeply and smiles as she notices Fili freeing her of her close. They both pull back. Kili steps far enough to where Fili can see her. They had not had time for this before for fear that their amad would disapprove and Fili had still been partly reluctant with Gimli near.

Fili blushes deeply. Fili thinks hard about how to say what has been on his heart and mind. Fili still look unsure himself, as they get into the large tub. "Ki, can we wash each other? I mean all of each other?"

Kili nods. "And you want me to wash you first."

Fili nods bit nervous and shy, but relaxes as Kili begins to slowly wash him. Kili eye are widen for a moment and narrow as she smirks, as she finds that Fili truly is matched to her in everyway. Kili was very much female, but was part male, and apparently Fili was very much male, but part female. Fili relaxes completely he had feared Kili's disgust.

Fili smiles and pulls Kili to kisses her tenderly with longing. "So you like what you found Ki. I'm glad. I didn't know what you would think, I thought you might be disgusted."

Kili removes her hand with a sigh and hand away, handing Fili the soap and smiles. "I would never be, your my Ze, Fili. I just don't know how you've hidden it from me."

Fili looks thoughtful as he gently wash all of her until. "I long to be with you Ki." Kili's eyes widen at thought and looks lovingly into Fili's eye as she lean her forehead against has. "Fili, I want you to be sure because we will consummating head of our vows, and we don't have long to wait if you are ready to wed."

Fili pulls Kili into his arms and intertwines their legs. The door from Billa and Thorin's room opens and closes behind Thorin. All of their eyes widen but Fili and Kili only hold tighter to each other and freeze. Thorin's look of shock is replaced with concern. "You not stuck are you?"

Fili relaxes grins blushing brightly. "No!" Kili hides face Fili's chest. " .Out!"

Thorin sigh in relief. "I will go prepare for you to be wed. Give me two hours. You should get out before you need to wash again."

Fili glares mildly with a bit of a twitch. "Thank you Uncle, But."

Fili and Kili shout in unison. "Get out." Thorin walk out with a smirk. "Billa and I will use the other bath, for now this one is all yours."

Fili turn back Kili still pink. "Well, Ki now we know without a doubt Thorin no problem with us being wed, let just hope that he does not worried about the health of our love life and ask anything like that again."

Kili smirk at Fili. Fili pulling Kili to her feet. They have matching impish smirk. "Ki, you know what I want but that will have to wait."

Their face soften in love and longing as for the first time they really see each other taking each other in with their eyes. Kili takes Fili's hand as they go back into their room and as Kili close the door Fili press her against it, bring their bodies flush together. Fili moves them to the bed as they tremble and stop, intertwining their legs, curling into each other's arms as they start catch their breath. Kili whimpers as Fili stops and they snuggle close. "I love you, Fili, my nadad, my Ze. I want you... Hold me be for a bit."

Fili kisses the top of Kili head. "Gladly but we will need to get dressed soon."

Kili sit up on side of bed and looks at Fili somewhat conflicted, and guilt and pain in her eye. "Fi, I want to do right by you. The reason for not... Reason is I want for us to wait..."

Fili sits up half way leaning on his elbow and rubbing her back looking concerned. "Hey Kili, Don't do that. I know why and I am glad you asked me to wait. I want us enter our completed bond in purity. And I know as betrothed mates we are allow explore each other, but to consummate before we have vowed before The Most High and the witness of his powers is to start our bond unrestrained and unclean, and if you or I would have given into our desire then it would have caused pain, mistrust and doubt later. So, stop doubting what you did. I love you, Kili. What we have is more that just our newly discovered and acknowledged physical bond. It is also the one of our heart, soul, mind, spirit that has been growing between since the day you were born."

Kili smiles through tears. "I love you too, Fi. I guess I was second guessing myself, because though I may have made you feels rejected or unwanted, when that is not the case. I just..."

Fili moves to sit by her and hold her close to his side, petting her arm and looks into to her eyes with unshed tears in his eyes and with pain and understanding. "We almost went too far to fast Fili. We let all these years worth of pent up longing and desire started to turn into lust. It was so hard to stop. I want and need you so badly. I think to wait any longer than tonight to wed would be mistake. And all that time last time fight against our hearts only to get ourselves killed if it were not for the grace of Eru. We would be dead and..."

Kili break down weeping. Tears leak from Fili's eyes as he holds her and rocks her. "I am sorry, Kili. It's the truth, but your not the one to be faulted, because all that time had if I not been afraid to love you as my mate, my ze and not only my beloved sister. A Lot of thing that happened because I thought that if I give into what my heart was telling me; that I would only get us both hurt. Because I though Thorin and Amad would disown and cast us out, or worse keep us apart after we had completed our bond in secret taking me away from you and casting you out. I am sorry I have fought my heart, because of the lies of Morgoth. When I woke up and saw you beside me safe and whole, I vowed to myself that I would not let anyone keep us apart, but I almost caused us a deep wound by being over eager. Please forgive me for pushing you, and you are right, to wait any longer will cause us to fall into lust. We can't wait or we fall."

Kili nods tears slowing as she smiles warm and lovingly at Fili. "Of course, I forgive you, Fili but I think we need to be getting ready to be wed."

They came out of the room a bit early to find that all the others had arrived, and there were no traces of pie on any so they must signed the truce. Ori and Nori look up from an odd book smiling. Nori winks. "It sure is nice to see those tokens of betrothal in your hair Kili, and the rest of us got here just in time bless your bond."

Fili smiles at Kili and chuckles. "We're just glad your blessing our bond and not cursing it.."

Fili and Kili feel a large hand on shoulder, as Dwalin smile joyfully down at them. "And why in Arda would we not bless it? All of us that have known have been looking forward to this since the day Kili was born, and I have to say what took so long, Fili. Kili all of last year and part of this looked like she was doing best not to pin you against something and kiss senseless half the time."

Fili blushes looking sheepish and Kili smile widely blushing to the roots. "Sorry, Ki, I guess I had been worried for nothing. Hey are those what I think? Ori are those? ...DWALIN... well I did not see that one coming."

Kili smirks still a bit pink. "I did. So..When are you two going to wed."

Ori blush and smiles brightly. "On my birthday, I tell you about after your week if you want."

Dwalin leads the two into the Den. "Clock ticking down. How do you feel."

Fili and Kili look in each other eye and then say in unison. "We're ready. We've wait too long for this."

Thorin comes forward smiles and hugs both of them. "Good, I though so. The others will be in in a moment."

As the others come in and sit in a semicircle about ten feet away. Fili and Kili kneel about two feet apart facing each other holding hands fingers interlaced. Thorin stands in front of them facing the others with a hand on the shoulder both Fili and Kili. "We have come to witness and bless the joining of two into one flesh. To honour soulmates consummating their bond, and a continuing growth of love, honour, joy, peace and goodwill in Fili and Kili's lives as they continue grow together in the will of the Most High and the blessed of the Valar. Fili you now choice Kili your Ze, your one, your soul's mate to be for ever bond together Hearts and Souls. Bodies and Minds. Spirits intertwined, but know that if you break these vows not lightly given, and grieve your sister's being that Kill may die. Do you acknowledge this with all your being?"

Fili took a deep breath smiling trembling, fighting back tears. "Yes, I do, and I say now before all here, That, I, Fili will with the strength that the Most High gives will: love, honour, cherish and keep you. Through Fire and Rain. Through ill health and well. Through thick and thin. In joy or pain. I, Fili Baggins, Son of Dis, Daughter of Thrain, Son Thror do give myself to the Most High, you and our proven mates alone."

Thorin nods with a pleased smiles and turn to Kili. "Kili, you have heard your brother and Ze's vow and what will happen if such a vow is broke. Do you Kili Baggins, Daughter of Dis, Daughter of Thrain, Son of Thror acknowledge, accept and agree to the same?"

Kili smiles trembling speaking in tear filled voice. "I do, and I will, for without you, Fili Baggins, Son of Dis, Daughter of Thrain, Son Thror can no longer live apart from you without pain, grief and guilt. I will have you and no other, but our mates. May the hand and grace of the Most High be upon the two of us and our bond."

Thorin gives their shoulder a squeeze. "Allow me Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror to bless and acknowledge your bond with unconditional love and forbearance, my heirs and ones dear to my heart."

Thorin lifts his hands telling the other to stand. "Billabo Baggins, Daughter of Belladonna Took My Ze, will you bless them."

Billa does as Thorin had as he steps back a few feet. "I, Billabo Baggins, Daughter of Belladonna Took do bless you in the same, but I also bless you in the Faithfulness and Truth of the Most High, may his will be done in you, my precious ones. Balin, Daughter of Fundin will you come and bless them."

Balin coming stands where Billa had stood. "I, Balin, Daughter of Fundin, do bless you in the same, but I also bless you with the Peace and Joy of the Most High. In all things may you serve Him only. Dwalin My brother will you bless them?"

Dwalin takes Balin's place and Balin stands with Thorin and Billa. "I, Dwalin, Son of Fundin do bless you in the same, but I also bless you in the hope and overcoming power of the Most High, you will be blessed by him my dear ones. May all others hear and bless you in same."

One came after a another Oin, Gloin, Gimli, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and Gandalf each stood and blessed them in same and then all were in standing in a circle around them with their hands on their shoulder Fili and Kili as Thorin spoke. "We here bare witness and bless you our loved ones, you may seal your vows and blessing with mingled breath and kiss of consummation."

As Fili and Kili lean their forehead together, their breath mingles, their lips meet in a deeply tender and loving kiss all bearing witness spoke in unison. "May your bond and love be forever blessed." Strong wind with bits of water along with a bright light swirl around them and pushes the others back. Fili and Kili stop shaking as the light, wind and water fade and the others see two istari standing facing each other one with hazel eyes that changed from blues to blue greens to brownish and bluish greys and with white hair, clad in sky blue, silver and white. The other with hazel eyes that changed from greens to blues to greys with silver hair, clad in jade green, navy blue, and crimson red. They spoke as one. "We here by bless you Heart and Soul and Mind and Spirit and Body, may you become whole as the Most High, maker of draws you together in him."

As Fili and Kili pull back for breath and stand holding each other. The two Istari are gone as if the had not been there. Gandalf reaches out. "No, you need not leave..."

Gandalf and all the others watch in shock as Fili and Kili pull back slightly back and slowly open their eyes. Fili's for a moment are like the green Istari's and Kili's are like the blue Istari's, but it fades the their normal huge as they full open their eye and look into each other's eyes. Thorin is the first to speak. "Gandalf what just happened, Fili, Kili are you both alright?"

They look at their uncle confused. Fili speaks. "Of course we are why would not be?"

Gandalf stands a walks to them placing a gentle hand on each of their heads. "Yes, You have been blessed. Eru sent two of the younger Istari to confirm not only the bless that asked upon you, but the blessing of the ancients as well. This was unexpected but very welcome, but I will tell you more after your week. Off you go." Fili and Kili walk hand in hand fingers intertwined into their room.

Thorin and the others shake themselves out of shock and but Thorin and Dwalin go quiet with thought. Thorin looks at Gandalf pain and confusion on his face. "The blessing of the ancients? Gandalf, please what is this and who they?"

Dwalin growls. "And why did Fili and Kili's eyes match their for a moment, and why did you not want them to leave?"

Gandalf sits in Billa chair with a weary flop. "The two Istari have no names that you as of yet would know them by in middle earth. The green Istari is called Aldarondil Trowanel and the blue Istari is Palaran Catranel. They are my brother and sister's children. They are just as Fili and Kili are, and are second bonded two Dual the blue and Kensheero the red are as Arwen and Aragorn will be and are my sister daughter and son. Trowanel the green and Kensheero the red have never come to middle earth before now, but one would not be send without the other. This bodes both much good and ill. I can tell you little more until I know whether Saruman the white or Radagast the brown have fallen are not... Billa was is wrong dear."

Thorin holds Billa close as she shakes. "Thorin I need to tell him about the ring... and about the dark Lord and Saurman.''

Ori stares at Billa. Thorin sets on the floor with Billa in his arms. "Everyone leave us to talk."

All left but Ori as she sat down in front of Billa and Thorin and mouthed. "So you both know then."

Both nod. Ori looks Gandalf in the eye. "I help Billa fill in the hard spots."

Gandalf looks strained but speaks quietly. "Tell me what you know, but you need not tell me how you know. I can see it in the eyes of all three of you, the Most High has sent you back in time so that you right your wrongs and aid in the prevention of things to come."

Billa looks at Gandalf in the eye, pain and deep sorrow clear in her eyes. "The necromancer of Dol Guldur is Sauron, which I do not know. Saurman had been long forewarned by the blue Istati that was here, but he has been in snared and has betrayed us. Saruman and Sauron have joined in the desire to subdue middle earth and the seek the one ring. I know where it is. I know how to get it, and the arkenstone is in reality the silmaril of Maedhros. In a year and a few month they will attack The Greenwood, Erebor and Esgaroth with an army of Goblins, Orcs and Wargs to test the strength of the free peoples of middle earth. They will lose the battle but the cost of life will be near as bad as Moria if we do not unite in love and brotherhood, 58-59 years after if the ring is not destroyed before this, the war of the ring will start and may or may not be won. You will become Gandalf the White. Ori, please tell him any other things he needs."

Gandalf was grim. "No no, that is more than enough. The younger Istari must not have been here at that time, and myself, Radagast and the twin blue Istari must not have had enough foresight."

Thorin begins to weep as he holds a now sleeping Billa close. Ori glares and speaks a look of determination as she looks Thorin in the eye. "No there is more you need to know. Last time Thorin, Fili, and Kili fell in the first battled unwed and broken in heart. Billa and Gloin were the only ones that lived to see the dawning of the fourth age, and Gimli was not with us last time. The reason it all went wrong was hatred and division and jealiousy, in those whom had larger part to do good, caused from mistrust and thought of but untrue betrayal."

Some of the tension left Gandalf and his face was less grim. "You were right to tell me. We have all been give a second chance. Blessing indeed, but I am puzzled as to why Catranel and Trowanel would need to… No, that will be seen in it time. I must go and speak with those that are wise that I know can be trusted. I will return as soon as may be. If I do not return before the last day of Astron go to Rivendell without me and with all haste. I see that Elrond will need to be left out of this matter, in part, for the safety of all his near kin and yours. Don't leave for Beorn's home until I am with you or the fall this time will be worse. Fili and Kili have been given a gift that has been withheld from them in the past that will be sorely needed when the time comes, but they are not meant to fight in the battle, but there may be an unforeseen ally, in Smaug, if Catranel is able to heal him. Ori, you and Nori were reading Billa mother's book early and found that Bilbo and Billa's godfather named by their mother was a dragon, and the only dragon Belladonna Took ever befriend was a much younger and not yet tainted Smaug. No matter how far gone Smaug is he will not harm Bilbo or Billa or any with their blood in their veins because they are his true treasure. When he went after your Grandfather's gold it was for two reasons. One he was vexed with grief from the death of Bungo and Belladonna in the fell winter, and two he was gold mad because he was made to believe by some darker power that Bilbo and Billa were lost as well."

Ori smirks. "So that why he talked with Billa and played the riddle game with her and give her the Arkinstone. He was, in his own way doteing on his hearts daughter that he had though lost and wanted us and the lakemen dead because he thought we had used her."

Thorin looks down at Billa and smiles feeling hope growing in his heart. "Does this mean that Fili and Kili will be guarded as well. I was gold sick myself at the time, but Fili and Kili had told me when I had come to myself before the battle, that Smaug flown at them ready to eat them and then stop with a pain looked and then flew away screaming death on the lakemen before he was killed by Bard the Bowman."

Gandalf nods now smiling. "Yes, I believe so. Well I must be off. Do all that you can to prepare your hearts, strengen the bonds kinship and fellowship, and those who have found their one must not fight it, but be joined as soon as the heart wills it. I will tell our allies all they need know. I feel we may very well turn the tide, if all can grow in love and loyalty. May the Hand of the Most High be on all of you, and may he find you all true, Farewell."


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: The story for here on out will be a hard read for some for as well, as also being harder for me to write, because I will be writing about things like what myself and others I know both family and friends have gone through. I need to continue writing no matter how painful, because the reasons I am writing this fic. are: 1) In the hope that people may better understand the pain and hardships of others, and 2) because in some small way I would like to share with others both the pain that is often endured alone and friendless. As well as healing that God can and has given that has come over the years for myself and my family and friends. I know that not just myself and kin when through these things and far worse than what I am depicting. I know that these things are not for the faint of heart, but I am unwilling to remain silent, when so many are without voice. I am using the characters that I am, because their personalities in the books and movies match ours closer than other characters in other books or movies.(Phyical, Mental, Emotion, Sexaul abuse of many kinds, and the stigma and mistreatment that goes hand and hand with be born dual gendered. As well the confusion that comes from not being allowed to live as you were born, but being forced by others to conform to the gender they want you to be. This does not promote homosexality or sex changes, but the oppossite which the blessing of being born with both gender and finding the one that is your soulmate. Instead of being forced into being alone of homosexal, because people think you are born that way, or worse used for peoples sick pleasure because you were born with both gender. But things go on, and people suffer in silence.) So if you are unable to read about these things without them bothering you or without bias; please do not. Questions and reviews are welcome. Flames will be ignored or reported determined be content. I will do my best to keep this at T rating, but I may need to move it up to M, so be fore warned. I would have those that have been through these things; know that they are loved and prayed for. Even if you do not see those who do, or yet them know, May the peace and healing of God, Most High be upon all who read this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 4

Of Vows and Bonds

Two hours later Thorin told all the Company all that they were able but without letting on how they knew it.

Balin looks at Dori. "Dori we need to stop running from this. We had better not put it off any longer than Ori's birthday."

Dwalin looks between Dori and his Sister, glaring at Dori. "So, he's the one you have been hiding that you found Bal, and Dori why had you not been willing to braid your beads in her hair, I know you've had them for decades now."

Dori sweats but looks Dwalin in the eye. "I feared you would keep her from me or worse kill me and leave to grief herself to death without me. I also feared that once you and Ori were wed you and Nori would keep my nadith from me for it."

Dwalin is for a moment shocked and his eyes soften in concern. "Dori lad, no, no. I am truly sorry for whatever I did to make you fear that, and Balin, sister why would I do that. Yes, I would do all can to protect you, Ballin, but that would not be protecting. It would be killing you. No, all this is madness, you have my blessing as you would have years ago."

Balin frowns fighting tears. "It appears that we had been beset by the enemy brother. I am truly sorry, Dwal for my fear and mistrust, can you forgive me, both you and Dori?"

Dori the first time in the presence of others, pulls Balin into his arm and holds her. "I will grow my hair some, doll, so that you can braid your beads in."

Bofur growls. (Nori gets up and look pained and stricken, and goes into to backyard without anyone but Ori knowing.) "Beset indeed, look at mistrust that would have kill us all and most likely will drive us like young Turin to the breaking of him and of his one and the death of them both."

Ori shakes her head stands, and slams her palms down on the table, everyone goes quiet. All eyes are on her, as she speaks in voice too quiet, as she sets them all with a glare as tears fall from eyes. "Enough, Bofur is right, even if he is dence. Do any of you see Nori. Nori who is breaking. Nori who has been misjudged. Nori thinks that...Bof... Can you not see? Dori, you told Nada and Amad before they passed you would protect both of your sisters, and you. Dwalin and Balin you would not take three orcs serving sick minded drarrows off the guard before they could rape my sister in the cells..."

Bofur stood trembling and ran outside, memories flashing through his head of all that Ori had reawaken in that piercing glance, fearing that in his inaction he had pushed Nori too far. "Nori...NORI... please no...NORI...UFF."

Nori jumps down covering Bofur month and then letting go as he relaxed then turns pain, guilty and love filled eyes to her. "Nori, I didn't know. I am fool..."

Nori breaks, kissing Bofur deeply and sobs into the kiss as Bofur starts kiss back tenderly. She turns to run, but Nori fall about five feet away.

Bofur fall to he kneels holding his arm open as he chokes back a sob. "Nori, don't run please, I know I've been a fool. You're my best friend, and I told ya over and over as I broke because... I thought if I had a Ze, they must not want me... Please Nori tell me I was wrong...I can't...I can't live without ya... now that I know It's you... I should've...known...because when yer hand brushed mine...yer breath mingled mine...I am.."

Nori glares fearfully and mistrusting, bitter and broken. "Oh, so who told you… like you really want ME… I am all used up Bof...your one...wants...you...needs...you… Has Always loved you... but what should have been yours to take was…"

Nori thinks brokenly. 'Or have you truly forgotten all that you helped me through.'

Bofur brushes her hand trying to hold her hand but can't reach, but unwill to move closer and frighten her, his voice shaking with tears. "Nori, I know… as long as...ya'll have me... I want all of you...every broken... and scared inch of ya...yer a beautiful puzzle Nori... and I want to put ya back together...If'n you'll let me..."

Nori relaxes and laughs, and smile lovingly at Bofur. She pulls him up and rests her foreheads again his, her nose beside his, their breath mingling, as she speak just above a whisper. "I don't pretend to know why or how you could see me as a beautiful puzzle, but all pieces are your to do with as you please, do what you want with me. I have alway belong to you. But if you don't have any made yet for me, I have betrothal beads for you. I've had them for years. I've just been waiting for you pick up the curves I had to hide since those guards.. and others took what was yours from me. I am sorry don't have more offer..."

Bofur's breath hitches as his tears slow in mild shock. Nori pull him up to his feet and close to her, holding him, and Bofur gently rests his hands on her back unsure of himself, and gently rubs her back in slow circles like he always does when Nori is hurting, and talking to him. "Nori, my Dove, ya mean more ta me than that. I have waited all my life for you, and ya've been there half of it. Please let me treat ya like the rare jewel are, show you that yer loved, needed and yes very very much wanted, but I want more than your body. I want your heart, your soul, your mind, your sweet spirit. Ya complete me Nori, and I'm not whole without ya. I love you, Nori, my Ze. The one I have so longed and yearned for..."

Nori kisses Bofur deeply, heated, nearly roughly, trembling, as Bofur's hands slowly trails down her back and gently rest on her hips. Bofur now more sure of himself as he slows down the kiss and turn it into somethings warm, slow, tender and soft, filled with love and longing.

He rubs gentle but firm circles with his thumbs where they rest at her hips. Nori whimpers a soft cry, pulls her head back to rest against his. "Please Bof, I can't take it. I'm your, please. Take me."

Bofur tenderly kisses tear away on her cheek. "No, Nori not yet. We need to wait until were wed. I am going to treat you like the lady that ya are, and not some ragdoll ta throw in the toy box when I'm through with ya."

Nori pulls at Bofur's hips, squeezing his butt, he moans and leans his head as she kisses his neck, but stands firm and holds hers hips so that she can't bring her to his. "Bofur, stop teasing and just take me already."

"Mmm..No.. Nori… Nori… Nori… love stop this. Ya're worth more than that... I want you to be my wife, my mate, bare my children if we're blessed with them… Grow old and silly with me.."

Nori stop and weeps into his shoulder her voice a harsh whisper. "That what I am a ragdoll no better than whore...to be beaten and used... hate and mocked..."

Bofur holds her and sways with her gently. "No love. No you're not. I will not have you as a play thing, you are my soul's mate, and worth more to me than all the mithril in Khazad-dum." Nori cries herself to sleep.

As Bofur pick her up and heads back to the door he sees Dori and Dwalin waiting, talking quietly. Bofur looks at them with a touch of disgust. "I know ya were not but ten yards behind me. I know you heard every word I told her and I meant it, every word. But if find that ya have ill treated her again in any way, brother and cousin or no. I will end you."

Both Dori and Dwalin look visibly shaken. Dwalin shakes his head tears running freely his cheek in open shame. "Yes, I heard and saw. Your a better dwarrow than most to..."

Nori wake but keep her face in his neck she doesn't have look at them. "Bofur you can put me down. I can walk."

Bofur smiles warmly at her, and then glances seeing both Dwalin and Dori with broken tear stained faces. "No, love. Dwalin would open the door for us, if ya would. I'd like to tuck ya in and watch sleep and be there to comfort you. Ya'll let me do that won't ya?"

Nori smirks against his neck and then kisses his neck and scoffs. "Of course you can, but don't fall asleep Bof. You know what happen if I catch you sleeping."

Dwalin open the door for them. Bofur nods a thanks to Dwalin, and signs that they talk tomorrow and glares Dori and tells him you as well.

Nori turns and opens the door, still in Bofur arms. She sees that it's the room Billa told Bofur he could use and her pack was there, with the little wooden box on top. Bofur lays her on the bed gently as knees beside it. "If want I can sleep in the chair. I don't want to tempt ya."

Nori sets up and places her leg on either of his chest and slides into his lap pushing him back as she bring her body fully flush his, pinning his shoulders down. Bofur eye are wide and tears start to trail down his cheeks, he can't move, but she doesn't either as she speaks in a soft heated purr. "You already did. If you want to wait; we'll wait, but I need to..."

Nori's voice breaks as lets his shoulders go a wraps her arm around his chest lay her ear over his pounding heart. "Feel you.. I feel that I can never be clean... I ..."

Bofur heart beat slows as calms down and it calms her; he pets her hair and holds her. "Nori, my dove. If ya need this that's fine, but I don't want make..."

Nori kisses him tenderly weeping into it, and gets up wrap her arm around herself. "Please... Bof.. I need... I need to know... that what they did was wrong... "

Bofur turn her to face him, and lifts her chin with edge of his fingers looking into her eyes, love and fondness showing. "I see.. Well, I can't say that I know much. I know that I love ya, and I don't want ta ya hurt but... If ya need me like that... I can give you everything ya ask, but taking you. But I will not touch ya or do things to ya in the way those that ill treated you did."

Nori nods and she start to take her clothes off Bofur stop her, she frowns confused. "But Bofur I thought.."

Bofur looks in eyes. "Nori do ya trust me." Nori nods. "Then let me set our pace, and let me love you. I am not willing to have sex with ya. I want to make love ta you and not just with my body. I want to please you and once ya know the difference between sex and lovemaking I let ya touch me. I can wait and I want to wait until we are wed, but I will not deny you yer needs. Can I please undress ya?"

Nori blushes brightly. "You're asking me? Of course you can."

Bofur nods and smiles lovingly. "May I take my time ta gently explore yer body. By kissing and touching and tasting you."

Nori trembles and close her eyes and tils her head back whimpering at the thought of his soft lip on her skin. "Yesss.. Please.."

Bofur kisses her softly but soundly. "Tell me if anything, and I mean anything feel wrong to ya okay. Are ya ready."

Nori looks in his eyes seeing no lust at all only love and desire to bring her joy.

Fili had fallen asleep short after he and Kili had consummated their bond. Fili had been fully and completely sated and took for granted that it was the same for Kili , who has finally fallen into a fitful sleep, but Kili was in pain because of need.

_~ Kili hears a voice calling out searchingly. "Kitten, My precious silver star, my near dearest… where are you?" Kili knows the voice but can't place it, but knows it is voice of one of her closer intendeds, but one she has yet to meet face to face in this time and place, and closes her eyes at the feelings of being safe and love, as she feel the one the voice belongs to near. "I am hear my golden flower… Forgive my absence…" Golden flames hued hazel eyes flicker with love, sorrow and great joy. "More than forgiven… So, your one has finally wed you but has left you wanting and in need, and Tru is in no state to comfort by the feel of it. Shall I care for your needs my mate..?" Kili's eyes openly slow her brow furrowed, conflicting emotions hear in her now flickering sky, sea and vale hued hazel flickering eyes. "We are still mated then.. Nori had notice a mating mark.. It is hidden and somewhat faded.. Is that because…" The golden eyed one smiles softly kissing the golden hued kiss mark on the right side of Kili's neck, and whispers. "Yes, that would be the main reason, other would that now that you have been rebodied our bond needs to be renewed to remain.. Do you want to complete our part of the vows.. my beloved.. my near most dear.. Speak it and I will. I have missed you dearly, and have sought long and hard for you, my silver star." Kili takes a deep break and turns and is shocked at first with who stands before her, just as bare in body as she is, but scared and it is clear that most of them come from the claws of a dragon. "Please tell me Salmar did not do this…" Golden eyes widen in horror at the though and the golden eyed shake his head equally flame golden hair moves wildly as he does. "Of course not, Helca would never raise a finger much less a claw to me in harm or pain. No, what you see. Is from me maring myself so that Salmar's Amad and their killers could not cause me to be with child. The rest is from their ill treatment. I may be the second strongest of our order Catran but I will never be as strong.. Kitten, what wrong… please don't cry?" Kili sobs into his chest that had once been fuller than her as he holds her. "This is my faught. I have forgotten so much, and so much is hidden from me still, but if I had only been stronger…" The golden eyed one sighs kissing Kili's head. "Stop this, I did not search and risk all that I have for you to shred yourself because of my fate and doom. You know that I am no longer so innocent, kitten. But I am not what they say of me, but I can not be mercy without you, my love. I am a cold cruel justius that cares not as long as those that will not repent pay. I beg you to remember that I need you at my side. Even if it is only in my brief dreams. But you are still pain." Kili laughs brokenly. "You could say that again Narloth, my mate. Our vows stand before Eru, or the mark would not have remained, but I will not mate any…" Narloth as Kili called him kisses her softly trembling and whispers against her lips. "Do not speak it. All of your mates, not I only.. not Fili only.. not Tru only.. will need you. Stay in line and in the order of matehood Eru has given us, and you will betray no one. Oh how I have missed you voice in my ears. Your thoughts in my head. Your.. ahh." Kili blushes faintly and continues to touch her dream mate, the one she loves second only to Eru and Fili. "I am not the only one in pained need. Let us care for each other, and catch as we do."~ _

Fili wake to the sound of Kili's whimpers and is shocked to see the unclad form of the second most powerful of the maiar making love to his sleeping mate. (AN: Unclad in this case means two things. One, to be without a robe of flesh and two, undressed, but Unclad normally means the first.) Fili trembles in fear and rage until he sees the peace of Kili face and the rage leaves him. 'Sauron is the one that marked Kili… But he is being tender and loving and gentle with my mate, and Kili looks all too willing.'

Sauron looks into Fili's eyes pain and warning in his, but not a trace of malice or hatred, as he speaks to Fili be thought through sight. '_I will trust you with our mates Trowan now called Fili son of Dis. Keep your vows, and I will keep both of you and all that you love safe, and destroy all who try to prevent such peace, but the moment you or any of our would be mates to be harm, our kitten. I will send forth those that will bring about such doom that the whole of middle earth shiver in that shadow of my wrath. Love her, and do not return to the evil path of which you have been mercifully freed of by two whom I must yet test and try before I can know their doom.'_

Fili glares heatedly until he hears Kili whimper. "Narloth, please.. Do not leave.. please.. I need you both.."

Fili smirks. '_Stay as long as you can for her. I believe you mean your threats, but if you help me to sire any children with Kili, you are nursing them._'

Sauron rolls his dim flame golden eyes. '_If I help to sire any, it would be a work of Eru's hand, and sadly I have no way to nurse any mim zes. All that would prove me as mama is gone. I am marred. The large part of my heart and soul that Eru has kept is the only part of me not marred. You left her pained in need. Do not do so again, it is a cruel, hateful and selfish thing to do to one who loves you so. I have warned you. Do not speak to anyone of me or I will take her from you to keep her safe from my enemies and yours._'

Fili blushes brightly watching them and covers his mouth, to quiet his own moans, as he feels wave after wave of their love making through his and Kili's bond. Fili starts to feel faint with pleasure and bliss and whispers. "If you ever mend, both of you never make love to me at the same time. I think I would die of bliss."

Fili pale moment as Kili goes quiet and then sees she is only sleep soundly and that Sauron was kissing her goodbye, and then was gone. 'Was it only a dream… Either way, Sauron is Kili's dream lover.. or are they mates… Would Kili even remember any about it or know about it if I woke her and asked? I need to let her sleep.'

Three hour later Nori lays nude beside a still full closed Bofur, her head resting his chest. "Bof, It's not fair that you won't let see you or touch you."

Bofur snores and wakes back up smiling at her as she growl at him. "Did I not please you my dove? Why do ya need to see me and touch me before we wed?"

Nori smirk but huffs. "Of course you did. You know Idea. I have never felt like this before, so loved, cared for and safe… Do you want me to try to show you the same."

Bofur returns her smirk. "Yes I do, but I want it to right, and I know good and well Nori child of Ri, that once yer nimble little fingers are on me I will be at yer mercy and unable to stop ya. I do not want to hurt you like those sick minded dwarrows and men did. I will not use ya, and I need ya to know that, but if ya want ta see me and can restrain yourself; I let ya watch me undress and bathe, but that my line, my Ze. I need ya to respect that. I need to wait until we are wed, by then I think I can trust myself enough to let you have yer way me."

Nori hides her blushing face. "So when are you going to bathe?"

Bofur sits up and gets off the bed and stands in doorway to the bathing chamber that he is sharing with his Bifur and Bombur. "Now would be good time, but unless yer are comfortable with my kin seeing yer body; you'd best put some clothes on. I think it was Ori that brought yer pack in. I'll wait for ya in here."

Nori moves the little wooden box and puts on some of her looser small clothes and a dressing robe, then she pick the box up and put it in the dress robe pocket.

Bofur true his word was waiting in his shock feet fully clothed sharing into the bath water deep in thought, so deep in thought that when Nori kisses him softly on the cheek nearly falls in. "Are you a Dwobbit Nori? Ya nearly caus'd ta me jump out'a my skin and into the water."

Nori chuckles smirking but then smiles. "Not quite. My, you are sensitive is that why you need to wait?"

Bofur looks at her both shy and sad. "Yeah, but yer the only one that does it ta me ta the point of near senselessness, that I know of. All these years I thought that somethin was off about me, because any time any part yer skin would even feather mine a bit. I would get warm, if'n you take meaning. When you were kissin my neck earlier, it was all that could do not to shake like leave in a gale. Do you still want me Nori."

Nori eyes were wide as was her smile nods slowly take a deep breath. "I do that to you Bof."

He looks a little ashamed. "There's been many a time when you'd catch taking my break from the mines or my forge with just my small shirt and work pants on and you'd want to rub my back and shoulders, and I would need it and it sure helped, but I would end up releasin in my pants two or three times before ya were through, but I enjoyed yer touch so much that I hid it and let ya continue. I am sorry Nori.. Why are ya lookin at me like ya did when you pin me earlier?"

Nori shook her head. "Don't even apologize. I am glad I can effect you like this. Sweet Valar Bofur."

Bofur sat in front of her. "Nori are ya alright."

Nori nods. "Sorry, just think about that implication undoes me. I have to learn how to be with you."

Bofur blushes brightly. Bifur walks in towel in hand, seeing Bofur and Nori sitting face each other blushing and wide eyed and then walks back out and say in khuzdul. "_Ah young love._"

Both relax and crack up, after about five minutes trying catch their breath from laughing they both take a deep breath and smile at each other all the unsurness and nervousness gone.

Bofur stand a smirks impishly at Nori. "Now I better not take these closes off to fast or ya might not be able to keep yer hands to yerself."

Nori growls playfully, smiling. "You had better not take them off to slow our I will be a wet mess."

Bofur wags his eyebrow. "I will keep that in mind for our week. I think ya would be a very lovly wet mess. Nori are those the beads?"

Nori had been holding the box so tight for dear life, fighting the urge to tear Bofur clothes off, she had nearly forgot she had it, and hands them to Bofur. Bofur open the box and smiles, tearing up. "You think that much of me Nori. How will I be able to make anything as beautiful for you, will ya please braid them in after I wash my hair?"

Nori give him teary smile. "Your too humble. I know you can out do me, but knowing that you are so pleased and that you want to wear them is more that enough to me. Of course I will, but quit stalling and give me the box."

Bofur smiles and then hands her the box back. Back ups a bit show she have full view. He quickly but not to quickly takes all of his clothes off and place his hat on top of his clothes and look into her eyes as he stands so that she can see all of him, as she take him in with her eyes. Nori start to cry, smiling. "You are like me, of both gender, and you have waited for me, and you said that I'm the only one that has ever made you feel like I make you feel, and you want to keep our bond pure when you know you could just have me. I love you Bofur. I can wait for you. I want to make you feel as beautiful as you are."

Bofur looks away sadly, but continues to stand there. Nori stand shakily and walk over to him, cupping his face in her hands turning his face to look at sees sorrow pain and fear in his eye and face. Bofur slowly pulls his face away and Nori start to sob. "Please Bofur that's not what I want you for. That's not what I meant. I mean you are beautiful through and through. I love your mind, your heart, your soul, your spirit and yes your body, but Bofur look at me. Look in my eyes and tell what see."


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 5

Love for One Broken

Bofur does as Nori asks search her eye, and then kiss her deeply tenderly passionately. Bofur pulls his lip away very slowly and then leans forehead on Nori's. "I see love, fondness, tenderness and sorrow and joy and a desire to be needed, loved and wanted and to give back all that I give ya. Thank ye, Nori. I'm sorry, but all this is new and yer sure of yerself physically, and I have no idea what I'm doin. I was afraid that I pushed ya to the point that ya couldn't hold back. Would it be safe for me ta hold ya close."

Nori nods, but it was not long she pulls back blushing and gawking and then smiles. Bofur smiles blushing and sheepish. "I tried ta tell ya what you do ta me."

Nori smirks and growls. "But..well I can live with this... It will sure help me to behave... Get in the tub before I end up with a problem myself unless you want me take care of that, for you."

Bofur got in with splash, grinning like mad. "Nope, You said ya could wait and I'm holdin ya to it."

Nori sit by the in ground tub with her feet in the hot water, staring into to the water as Bofur washes himself. Bofur turns to look at her. "Nori, my Dove, I thought you wanted to see me are ya not pleased?"

Bofur ever present smile falters a bit as he tries to keep smile as Nori looks him in the eyes. "Yes, I am very much so, but I do not want to lust after you. Your still my best friend, and I do not want how I feel to change, just grow. The things I been through have tainted me in the way I see the body of others, males more so. I wish I I were as pure as you Bofur. You deserve better than me."

There is swish in the water as Bofur kneel in front of Nori. "My dove, yes I have keep myself as pure as I could fer ya, and you are the only one I have ever allow to bring me ta release ever, and ya had no clue what ya were doing, But yer not as tainted as ya think. Thank ye, for respectin and be willin to love me. I want free ya from all that they did, but Eru alone can do that and you 'ave ta do is ask. I can be good to ya though, and love you with all that I am, but I don't understand is why I don't disgust ya after those sick minded men and dwarves?"

Nori slowly looks up. "Because you have never once tried to mistreat, or use me, you even now have me alone and just as completely willing as I was all those other times we were alone, even if you were clueless. You still don't take advantage of me. I do not want to want to take advantage you, lover mine… Why do I see fear and shame in your beautiful eyes Bofur."

Bofur leans back in the water rinces his hair and sets combing his hair tear in his eyes. "But did I know Nori. I mean take yer touch me until I release without stopping ya and I kept it from ya. I though you were fully male on top of it…"

Nori stand in the water before him trembling and crying. "Bofur, I knew what I had been doing. I wanted to feel your skin under hands and touch you. I wanted to bring you pleasure, because want to know I could show the one I loved that I loved him and I didn't know how to show it other than being there for you… Bofur?"

Bofur held her against him looking into her eyes with his eyes blazing. "Ya did that knowly. Ya disappeared fer four month after that, and then avoid me until I would come lookin for you and after that ya'd act like we were fine. All those times, I though I had hurt ya and took advantage of ya, but you thought ya had mistreated me. Nori, my dove. I tell ya now, get that out of yer head. I wanted yer touch, because I needed my Ze in every sense of the word. By every right we should already be wed. I should have released within ya, and no one else ever had a right ta ya. I will erase the pain of memories of what they did to ya if I can. I will take our lifetime ta make sure you know just how much I love you."

Nori goes still Bofur kisses her with passion, but so softly and tenderly she starts to sob as she breaks the kiss. "Bofur, lover, how can you call me your dove when I am dirty and impure? How could you love me.."

Bofur rest his forehead against her temple, kissing her cheek. "Because ya are. A dove can be wounded and covered in dirt, but it was not the one that did it ta it's self. What they did, broke and wounded you in yer body, spirit and in mind a bit, but yer heart and soul are still clean and pure. I'll help ya heal if'n ya'll just let me."

Nori nods into his bare shoulder. "Nori, let me finish up, so ya can braid yer lovly beads in. Do ya want to bathe while I finish my up hair I'll turn my back?"

Nori smirks and chuckles. "You really are a prince in excel aren't you. My would be Lord of Khazad-dum, head of the Broadbeam clan, hidden in my beautiful ever beaming, humble, big hearted, forgiving, Bofur, my Ze. If'n ya wantin ta ya can turn round but ya don't hav' ta."

Bofur beams and laughs, splashes her. "Are you mocking me? Nori child of Ri or are you saying you like how I talk, because I can sound just as stuck up as that Brother of yours."

Nori pales and growls. "Bof, I sorry please don't talk like that. I love the way you talk, I alway did. Sometimes it make me shiver. I don't want you to be anyone but you."

With Bofur kisses her nose that turns pink and turn around as the both start to finish bathing. (Yes Nori is still in her small clothes out of respect for Bofur.) "Yeah, I know. I truly was a right fool, I was. If'n I'd just whisper in yer ear you'd shiver and blush."

Nori gets out and dries her as best as she can and growls. "I'll be back lover mine, I need to get…"

Bofur pulls her into his arms, but just hold her, bodies not touching. "No need unless you're cold, cause Billa towels are near as big as small blankets. Here."

Nori turn beet red as Bofur wraps her in a towel. (Nori look like she's wearing a tube top towel dress that goes to the floor with and tank top under it.) "Thank Bofur, but I look like I am wearing a dress."

Bofur raise an eyebrow and looks at her, and nods smirking. "Yep, you nearly look the lady you are, but if'n ya don't like dresses, ya can just wear a towel every now again fer me."

Nori growls and huffs, Bofur kiss her cheek and winks at her as he starts drying himself. "It'll be between just you and me, my dove."

Nori huffs and smiles. "For you Bof I will wear nearly anything, nearly. Not a dress, but for you I will wear a towel that looks like one. May I braid in your beads?"

Bofur lay his towel down and sets on it, and Nori sit behind braid the betrothal braids first and she finish putting the last bead in. They look up a soft gasp. Bombur smiles shyly holding a large tray of food. "I am sorry to intrude Nori, Nadad but cousin Bifur said you were in here and I remembered that neither of you had eaten so I brought this little bit, so…"

Bofur looks at Nori and when she smiles and nods he pats a place on the towel for Bombur to sit. "Come nadith, ya'll need to teach my Ze how to braid my hair."

Bombur smiles and looks between the two. "So, I finally get to have you as a nadad, welcome to the family Nori."

*}~*~*~*~{*~*~*~}*~*~*~{*~*~*~*}~*~*~*{~*~*~*}~*~*~*~{*

Dori and Balin had been wed quietly with only Thorin, Billa and Dwalin present. Ori had taken a walk with Gimli, his nada and uncle down to let them meet the Gamgee's, but Ori herself bows out when baby Sam started dozing in her arms. Bell smiles seeing Ori to the door. "You long for one or more of your own las.. lad?"

Ori gives her a sad smile her banges hidding her honey and vale hazel eyes. "Aye, I do.. Your Sam will grow to be a lad all of us will be pleased with though.. I can see it. I will head back. If my cousins…"

Bell smiles at tiny little Samwise out like a light in her arms. "They are no trouble young lord Ori. Go see to those Nadads of yours. I could hear the both of them sobbing behind the hill there.. Lord Bofur will treat lord Nori just as well as he did you.."

Ori pales and holds a finger to her lips, and Bell winks. "When you were with him on the trade route. Good night lord Ori, my young friend."

Bell turns and goes back in the house as Ori nods dumbly. As Ori walks away instead of heading up the lane she heads up behind the hill and into the garden. 'Bell remember to much of the time with Bofur on the trade route.. 25 years.. filled will joy and grief, and the first five we had to hide that we knew where the princes were. But I wonder how she seems to remember more of that part of my youth than I did.. than I do. Nori, sis, I hope you can forgive me…'

Ori look up at the stars as she lays on her back in the catnip, and does not realize that she had been crying unto she hears. "Thorin here she is.. oh blast.. Ori, dear it's not good to cry alone like this."

Thorin hold Billa back and whispers to her, seeing the deep grief in Ori's face. "We are not the ones he needs. Four are unable to comfort him, go find Dwalin and do not tell Dori or Balin, leave them to their week."

Billa nods and reluctantly goes to find Dwalin. Thorin crouches down by Ori. "Nadith, whatever grief ails you do not withhold it from your mates.. intended or other wise. I will cause only more grief and pain. Trusting is hard, but if you do not try, their will be far worse to deal with then pies and juice. You know of what I speak better than I."

Ori nods wiping her face angrily and speaks to him to the oldest and most formal form of Khuzdul and then whispers common as her head cools. "_Yes, as you will it my king. I will give my all and best, and I will not dishonour our house and line as our grandsire so did in his grief madden folly.._ Forgive me Thorin… Nadad I just.. sometimes I.. If there are time when I need another ear that can be unbiased view may I speak with you at these times. And I will do my best, but I can make no promises of how soon I .. will be willing to speak to them of what troubles me.. but I will try harder."

Thorin gives her a brotherly smile. "That is all I can ask of those that will serve at my side…"

Billa keeps a hand on Dwalin's shoulder as they wait, and whispers. "They are just taking lad, nothing more. Thorin has no interest in your ze, and I doubt your ze in him. Cool your head."

Dwalin huffs. "It must be the hobbit blood, because I don't know how yours isn't boiling no matter how innocent it is, it does not look it… Not in my eyes at least."

Billa smirks darkly. "No, it's the hobbit ears, Dwalin my lad. I can hear their words."

Dwalin relaxes more at this, and frowns looks a bit put out. "Oh.. I guess..."

Thorin gets up and walks over with a knowing smirk and Billa looks tempted to frog him, as he pats Dwalin's shoulder and whispers so she can't hear. "And I could hear the both of you. It is the elf blood cousin, some good had to come out of both, now go tend to Ori, but she falls asleep."

With that Thorin pats his shoulder once more and all but picks up the growling Billa to lead her away. Dwalin sighs and walks over and sitting down by Ori facing her, and moves the hair out of her face. "Did the visit not go well, my mim Ze, or it's somethings else."

Ori looks at the stars not willing to meet his gaze. "No the visit went well, our cousins are still down there. Who knew hobbits knew so much about and had so much herb lore. Oin and Hamfast may be up all night and half that the day tomorrow if Gloin and Gimli can't drag him.. I want to say home but.. It is not home."

Dwalin smirks knowing where most of this is coming from. "Nori is fine, you can talk to her in the morning. Bofur may not remember their bond.. oh.. blast."

Ori smiles relieved by the information that Dwalin's not so little slip gives her.. "So you did it or helped..?"

Dwalin crosses arms looking pull out and grumpy. "Not mine to tell or you would already know."

Ori rolls over on her side and props up on one elbow and other arms resting on her side. "So you only helped then. I will keep it close and hunt for the remaining intel myself."

Dwalin rolls his eyes and then looks at Ori, really looks at Ori. "You… look lovely in the moonlight .. and starlight Ori."

They both blush and then Ori yawns. "Where am I to sleep, Nori is with Bofur, and Bofur is with Nori. And Dori is out of the question."

Dwalin chuckles at this fully relaxing. "My bed is still yours too, but you forget one other bed we both sleep in at times and they in ours."

Ori was fighting sleep by now. "Fili and Kili were out of the question before we left, and 'yawn' I have been sleeping alone.."

Dwalin smiles and scoops Ori up. "Come on mim Ze. Let get a bath and head to bed."

Ori gives him a sleepy impish smirk. "Without clothes?"

Dwalin gives a Ori warning look. "With clothes."

Ori yawns and cracks an eye. "In small clothes with no shirts?"

Dwalin huffs and nods. "Fine, but cuddling only."

Ori pouts but nods and starts to doze. Dwalin smiles and kisses her cheek. '_Billa was kind enough to give me room with a private bath. Just you and I. But I had still taking my time. I want it to be.. far better for the rest of our lives that we both had hoped._'

Ori cracks her eyes open at this. '_I will hold back if you need it.. I …' _

Dwalin manages the door and lays Ori down by the bath and locks the door and starts filling the small bathing pool. _'Stop thinking so much, my mim Ze. We talk about this some time later tomorrow, just rest. I will bathe us both and dress us for bed. You're too worn out for any of your mischief.' _

Ori tiredly unlaces her robes and loosens her wraps so that Dwalin can finish undressing her for the bath. '_Is that.. fine.. I will follow your lead for now mister Dwalin.. just do not…'_

Dwalin smiles as Ori goes into a deeper sleep once she was in the bath and kisses her lips and cheek softly. "Good night Ori, my Ze. Things will get better one day we only need to take them as they come. You and Nori both, and Kili as well for that matter all think too much at times."

He bathe then quickly. Dwalin had been bathing them both since Ori was a tot, and care for Ori in this way was still little different than when they were children. But now his love for Ori was more than brotherly love, but that had not and would not chance to fact that Ori was his best friend and little one, before his mate. Dwalin dries Ori off first and wraps her in the towel and dries himself off and catches Ori fighting to keep her eyes open again. "Go back to sleep Ori, my Ze…"

Ori tears up and nods. Dwalin sighs and wrap the towel around himself picks Ori up heading for the room. "Ori, stop fretting.."

Ori sniffs, nods and smiles curling up in his arms and against his chest, burying her face in the rest side of his neck, causing Dwalin to blush. "Yes, mister Dwalin, as long as you will be there if I wake in the night, my Ze."

Dwalin smiles as her breathing start to even out and he forgoes the small clothes and just put one of his tunics on her and tucks her in. "It a promise, sweet dreams, my mim Ze."

He puts some small pants on and gets into to bed on his side and curls around her, and growls playfully as he hears a very tried, very sleepy very awake giggle. "Ori.. Sleep.. Your not 23 any more and you have not slept enough."

Ori smiles at him worn but happy through her lashes. "No, I am 74 going on 75 and I have you alone… 'yawn' and you nice and warm and have my scent all over you."

Ori giggles again, and Dwalin rolls his eyes and smiles and then purrs holding her closer and kissing her cheek. "And you are a bit cold and have my scent all over you, what's the point."

Ori giggles and whispers. "It's like.. we have when we have not. I wonder if Nori and Bofur will be jealous."

Dwalin smirks and tickles her. "Stop thinking and sleep…"

Ori blushes and where Dwalin's hands rest on her hips as he stops tickling her, his much too large tunic now scrunched up leaving her bare in the dark. Dwalin sobers and pulls it down, but Ori does not miss the look of love, longing and sorrow in his eyes as she finally falls asleep. Dwalin waits until he knows that she sound sleep and gets up and walks over looking out of the window. 'Ori, why must this be my doom. Always, this is my doom, when I mess up. You far younger than me.. I am forced to watch you and keep you as you grow, and then one day all the fight goes out of me, and I am helpless to all that you ask of me. If you would have asked it of me just then. I would have been yours. I will wait only as long as you ask me.. Oh my mim Ze. I love you, but I am unwilling to hurt you.'

Ori whimpers in her sleep and Dwalin gets back in bed. Ori buries herself in his arms and Dwalin feels tears on his chest but know that she is asleep. Dwalin makes a face as Ori starts to nurse one of his nipples in her sleep and smirks and chuckles as she calms. "We are some strange ones my ze. But it comes way with our blood and souls both I guess."

Dwalin was out not long after that. Trowanel smirks and then closes the portal behind him. "Your guess would be close to right. Rest well my fellows and dear ones."

*}~*~*~*~{*~*~*~}*~*~*~{*~*~*~*}~*~*~*{~*~*~*}~*~*~*~{*

The next morning everyone was quiet around the table, Thorin, Billa, Gimli, Gloin and Oin there but Dwalin, Ori, Nori and Bofur had yet to wake. Nori had a gentle, peaceful smile on her face as she walks in with a yawning dehated Bofur not far behind whose newly braided hair was sporting the amber and rose gold betrothal beads that Nori made. Bofur scratches Nori gently on the back as she hands him a mug tea. "Thanks, Nori love."

He kisses her cheek softly and she blushes. Everyone relaxes some. Nori rest with her back to the wall standing by the empty chair by Bifur. '_Bofur you really are good to me.' _

Bofur sets by Bifur and sips his tea smirking a loving twinkle in his eye. '_This is just the start, I gonna make it last all our life, my dove.'_

Nori looks at Bofur shyly tucking bit of stray hair behind her ears. '_I love you, Bof. For the first time 65 years I feel clean and loved. Thank you for waiting on me and being willing to teach me the difference between love and lust, and showing me that I don't need to be like that for you to want me, need me, love me..._'

Bofur takes Nori mug as Ori launches herself into Nori's arms wrapping her arms around her big sister, rubbing her tear covered face on Nori's chest before rest her cheek there. Nori smiles at her little sister as stills, petting her hair and holding her, as Ori breath hitches as she cries. "Nori, I am sorry if... I hurt you last... Night... I just am so sick ... so very sick and angered by... the way people talk about you... and and I...just wanted you to be loved... really loved, not how those men used to treat you... when you would steal thing back for people and get caught… I knew Bofur was your one… and that with him you would be loved...without being hurt..."

Dori gets up fighting back tears and wraps arms around both of his sisters resting his cheek on top Nori's head. "I have wronged both of you. Nori, I was so wrong about you. My dear nadith and you are dear to me. I will understand if you want cut me off for all the belittling and mocking I have done. I have no idea how to make this right, but I promise you I did not know..."

Nori sighs. "Dori let go."

Dori chokes back a sob as he let go and back up a bit. "I understand I'll..."

Nori look her brother in the eye, huffs and smirk and happy tears trail down her cheeks. "No you don't... I forgive you, idiot… Ori cried herself back to sleep... Dwalin take her back to your bedroom. My arms are going numb.."

Dwalin gives her teary smile as he Ori. "Forgive me Nori..."

Nori puts her hand over his mouth, smirk and quirk an eyebrow. "Nope, Dwalin, you and Balin you redeemed yourselves long ago... Go on, where we can all stop weeping and sobbing like elflings."

"I don't see it that way. I think that is good to see all of you healing." All look up at Fili's voice but it is not Fili they see, but Trowanel the Green. Billa points at him. "Out, I will not have you, Istari or not mock my dear ones. Out!"

Trowanel stands and walk to stand front of Billa and Thorin. Looking into her and Thorin's faces with a smirk and quirked brow. "I was not mocking, and don't you want me here Auntie."

Billa gasps and Thorin stands looking into his face. "Fili? are you Fili?"

Trowanel smiles and shakes hair loose of it band betrothal beads bearing Kili's name and vow come into to view. "Yes and no. Fili is who I became after my soul was shattered and I am who Fili will be when I am whole once more. I am not of this time and place.."

Gimli smiles. "So you and Kili blessed yourselves, That is about like the two of you. You had good reason maybe."

In Fili and Kili's room at the same time. Kili wakes up feeling warm and safe and contented as she watches Fili sleeps she smiles softly remembering last night; she had made Fili betrothal beads before they left Ered Luin and after the two of them wed she had braided them in. The two of them had finish what they had started and then some, but it more than worth the wait. Kili saw that Fili was starting to wake. He look at her with a happy sleepy smile on his face and then his eyes widen and flicker blue to green and back and then as he relaxes. "Ki, we're nude...oh… that right we were wed last night... You feel … It feel nice to wake up like this..."

Kili smiles and snuggles Fili with contented sigh. "Yes, it does. But we can't get used to it yet, because in a month or so we be heading out on the quest, and it will be months in between times that we can sleep alone and wake up when we want. So let's enjoy it while we can. Hey do you remember those two Istari that showed up to bless us?"

Fili looks thoughtful as runs his fingers through Kili's baby fine and silky soft hair. "Yeah, but what about them. Gandalf said he'd tell us more later."

Kili quirk her eyebrow and looks serious. "They sounded just like us, their faces looked like ours, but they were in body like we would be if we're turned into elves, because they were built like us just older, scaled up, but elvish."

Fili looks in her eye as their color shift brown to a light blue green with flecks of brown. "Kili, your eyes, they're blue!"

Kili looks into Fili's as he says this and spring back a bit in shock. "Fili, yours are green."

Both look into each others eye deeply, and laugh. "Well, Ki, they suit you."

Kili smiles and quirk an eyebrow. "Same with your, but Thorin and Billa going to be shocked to say the least. They hear a knock at the door. '_Fili, there is no way to hide this. Yours are not as big a change, but.' 'Ki, stop and calm down, we deal with things. At least we know a effect of the bless they give.'_

Ori's soft voice comes from the other side of the door. "Is it safe for me to come in."

They smile in relief and both say. "Come in."

Ori comes in and places two large trays of food the tea table, and two pitcher of water, and then sits in chair across from the bed looking at them with big smile, then her mouth fall open and slowly shuts as smiles gently. "Well it will take some getting used to it but for some reason you seem to look more yourselves. Fili your umm future self ate breakfast with us."

Kili bounces with a looks smugg."Ha, Fi, I'm right they were us."

Fili shivers and pulls face, before he smirk. "Kili, I'll be taller than you. I wonder how.. sorry Ori. Are going to tell what's going on outside of our room."

Ori starts laughing and stops with snort. "Yes, Thanks to your blessing everyone weepy, or cheerfully grumpy or just feeling more love and kinship than any of us ever remember I doubt the quest could end badly this time with everyone knowing where we stand with each other. The only one of us now that is not bonding with their Ze is Gimli, because the elith is a somewhere in the Greenwood, and that he has only met her in dreams, she is close to your king grosuncle and cousin and has red hair and green eyes."

Kili smirks. "How did cousin Gloin react."

Ori smirks. "He started crying and saying his little lad was young to be chasing elves up trees, whatever that is meant to mean. Well, I take my leave."

Fili catch her arm. "Ori how long, and do not avoid the question."

Ori set back down, as he let her go and sigh. "I woke four months before calender day for us to meet Billa last time. But It is only the six of us, the sixth being your Nada who woke three days before he found you in Brandywine, that means there will be four more to wake, but they are not to be of our company but the fellowship, out of the six us only Billa and Bilbo knew them in their time, as the fellowship. And as for how I know about the other four I know of. Dual the blue told me in brief. That is I know."

Ori smiles sadly. Kili smiles and nods looking thoughtful. "Thanks Ori. It must been hard dealing all this by self and trying not to act out of the norm for then."

Ori nods tears trailing down her face she smile relieved. "Yes, it was, but I am not alone, and things are far more hopeful than the last. I see you tomorrow then."


	6. Chapter 6

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both _common and another_ form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback_~

Chapter 6

Making Ready and Righting Bonds

Ori nearly jumps as she comes out of the door to Dwalin waiting on her and she growls. "Dwal, you do not need to mind me. I am not a mim ze."

Dwalin blushes faintly and smirks. "You're my mim Ze, but I was not minding you. I was waiting on you. I wanted to talk about things with you. You ambush me in our burglar's stellar as soon as I got here, and tell me you know how I feel and you'll never forgive me if I continue to reject you, and that you know I have your beads. And then try to run from me saying, that you just needed be alone and clammed up on me, but you take back to sleeping in bed with me and act like it's nothing. Please come and talk with me."

Ori sighs. "Alright but I will not like it."

Dwalin leads her not to their room, but out the back door, and on to the hill like roof where there is a small picnic for the two of them. Ori smiles. "Mister Dwalin are you willingly courting me, or…"

Dwalin leans down slowly so that do not whack her with his head, and rests it gently against hers, both blushes as their breath minglings. "Ori, I have never been unwilling. It is only that I feel I am unable to love you as I should, because I have ran from you and my heart. I want to stop running and I long to love you like that, I just need you to teach me and not get put off if I fall short….."

Dwalin eyes widen as Ori kisses him, not some light flirty kiss, but deep needy kiss filled with love and longing. Dwalin kneel and allow her to have her way with his mouth, and soon he find she has her hands fisted in his tunic putting him close. He without though holds her close and he hears her whimper and pulls back holding her at arm's length, both bright red and panting, her eyes are still closed and lips waiting for another kiss. "Ori, we need to slow down. I don't want to rush this. May I kiss you slowly."

Ori nods eyes half open, looking at him through her dark red lashes, lips still waiting. Dwalin takes a deep shuddering breath, and gently presses his lips and her mouth matches his slow soft movements, and it soon become tender and passionate and Dwalin finds himself on his back with Ori kissing him like her life depends on it. "Ori, give him some air sister mine, or you'll both have more than your wanting."

Ori growls into Dwalin's mouth at Nori's comment but Dwalin slowly runs his hand down her sides and back making her tremble and whimper, and he pulls back panting, a bit confused by the hurt look in Ori's eyes. "Ori, mim Ze what…"

Ori lips were on his once more, this time slower and softer, but he deepen the kiss this time tasting her tears. Dwalin hears her whimpers and before can pull back, Ori does just slightly. "I just need you to kiss me. I will not push you. I can wait until my birthday to give myself to you, but I need this. Even if both of us release because it. I will need this at times to keep myself from feeling like you are not just playing along with me, because you are fond of me. I know Nori is beautiful and funny and says things right when they need to be said, but I want to prove to you that I am every bit good as she is, even if I am not as pretty, and have a more boyish body. I am both gender. It is just how... Dwalin…."

Dwalin kisses her deeply turning them over and pulling back to look down at her. "I want you, my Ze. I have always known you were, and it scared me half death, and in some ways it still does. I don't know why you think I would want Nori, my third, over you my one. I am willing to be your mate alone if need be…"

Ori glares, shaking her head and then slowly calms. "No, you will not! Do not lie you me, I know better. You will glad bare her children as would I, but let just work on us for now. I have already made the molds for the four of us's seventh beads, I would like your help, we … why are you looking at me like that?"

Dwalin was a touch pale but many pick. "Ori you are willing to share me, and you want Nori. Is Nori.. I mean I know he of both gender, but I doubt Bofur would share, so you should not get your hopes to high, but I still chose you over her. Does Nori know."

Ori blush shyly. "I I I taught her how to kiss and other things, from dreams that I had of you and I and and Bofur."

Dwalin looks nearly faint. "Bofur oh oh Mahal that is a bit much so you know he is too then."

Ori smirks impishly. "Yes, but I have had dreams of just the two of you, and him swollen with your child, mine and Nori's. I really hope it come true. The both of you were quite breathtaking, being with child that is.. I .. I…"

Dwalin smirks and roll to the side sitting up. "Come lets eat. All that is most likely years away, Ori. You and Bofur are not fully grown, and Nori is only just. I am, but only have been a year or few. I want to just enjoy all we have as it comes, and take our time. I know that there are darker days ahead, but there are also brighter ones to look forward too, and courting and wooing our second and third can wait. I want you to myself for a while."

*}~*~*~*~{*~*~*~}*~*~*~{*~*~*~*}~*~*~*{~*~*~*}~*~*~*~{*

Nori continues to watch Ori and Dwalin for a bit, a broken smile on her lips. 'First Kili and now Ori, I am thankful that Fili and Dwalin are not running from their zes any more. I only hope.. That…'

Nori's thoughts are derailed as a pair of soft lips rest on her neck a moment. "Dove, Dwalin won't hurt Ori this time."

Nori turns shocked at Bofur's sureness in what she feels can never be fact as long as Fili and Dwalin are within in walking or a day's ride of one another. "How can you be so sure, Bof?"

Bofur smile cryptically and nods for Nori to follow him. "I know a thing or two. Come ta the forge with me?"

Nori give one more wary and reluctant look back up the hill at Dwalin and Ori now feeding each other, in a way she had only ever seen Groin, Ri, Nali, Dain, Fundin and Ofur do in that manner, and mumbles. "Dragons.. they are planning on killing one… But they act like they are.."

Bofur catches it and the fearful bitter tone that came with it, but leaves it until they reach the forge, begins to stock it and heat it. "So ya have a problem with Smaug being killed, or all dragons?"

Nori clams up leaning against the far walls. Bofur whistles. "Wow, sore subject. Mind telling me why?"

Nori scoff and looks him up and down. "Your one of them.."

Bofur pales and Nori smirks. "Dove, I would never.."

Nori laughs brokenly and walks closer and reaches into Bofur pants and pulls out a hidden dagger made from a black arrow. "No, Bof. Not one that would kill a dragon just to say you slew a dragon.. you are.. Need I say it." Nori is nearly fearful and clearly angry searches Bofur wide eyes. "Need I say what I meant.. I am the same.. We are both young, and untrained. I am my papa's child as you are yours. Did you want your papa to.."

Bofur's mouth opens in shock, and then looks at the dagger Fundin, not Ofur had given him. "I want'd neither ta die Nori.. I fought ta.. I have the scars ta.."

Nori takes a deep breath and nods putting the dagger back carefully, and Bofur gentle catches her wrist and kiss her pulse point and then gently pulls her closer. "So that your mark on Kili's neck then… The one…"

Nori kisses him and whispers against his lips tears in her eyes. "Can we not talk about, my kitten for now. The pup…"

Bofur pants and fighting a smirk. "It all comes out.. I knew it. Don't fret. We're in this together, Nori, my dove. But this isn't.."

Nori relaxes and smiles and nods starting back away. "Not our secret to tell.."

Bofur nuzzles the right side of Nori neck and fights the fierce urge to claim Nori. "But what is ours ta tell we share with each other as always, long before we blow.. Mmm yer in heat my dove.. And I have months to wait."

Nori bare her neck flooring Bofur. "You don't need to.. You don't ahh.. ahh please."

Bofur kisses Nori's neck softly and smirks. "No way, it will be worth the wait ta make ya mine fully, but if you need attention.. Tell me.. Oh Nori.. Please, don't tempt me Dove. I don't want ta turn here."

Nori nods and stops nuzzling Bofur's neck. "Is the old forest still safe for us.. A trip there would do .. both of us good..?"

Bofur nods. "Aye, it would be. Head inside and ready what we need. I'll finish the work I need ta do here.. and meet ya in the garden, leave Ori a note at least or she hunt us down.. oh that sounded bad."

Nori gives him a grieved and half fey look. "It did, but if Ori knew.. It might well be true. I need some room. I will go pack."

Bofur pulls her into his arms a moment. "Please, don't leave without me Nori, let me.. hffmahh."

Nori kisses Bofur and presses against him a moment before pulling back and her mask cracking and her devil may care smirk faltering. "I will be waiting. We can't be gone more that a few days or our Dragon hunting kin will miss us.. and our kitten and the pup will need our.. guarding and tending, but not... "

Bofur recovers still pink around the edges as he whispers in a choked voice. "Nori you made me…"

Nori smiles a soft true smile and then cracks up kissing his cheek and lips softly. "And you cause me to as well, _lover mine.._"

Bofur shivers and gives Nori a playful but warning looks. "Go on, or we'll never get the time and space to ourselves that we need."

Nori giggles and blushes and runs off. Bofur growls as he start working on Nori's beads useing the molds that he had started work on when he had help Ori make her molds. "Blast you, Nori.. with all the love I have got in me and then some. Yer gonna drive me half mad. Oh.. that is a risk. Heat mad.. I better give in a bit. Just not all the way, or Nori and I will be in a world of soul rending hurt. But I can run just enough ta keep my head clear."

"Do not run much nadad." Bofur looks up to see a worried looking Bombur and a half fretful, near angry Bifur.

Bofur sighs. "I need ta prove…."

Bifur gives him a look. "_Do you want to waste time needlessly. Yes, go slow for her sake. But do not withhold yourself from her. Or do you forget…_"

Bombur gives Bifur a look and shakes his head, and then softens. "I agree with our cousin to an extent, but you really need to think this through. Nori and yourself have been waiting on each other for years… decades. You are Papa's child just as I am nadad. Their is no shame in that. Uncle Ri would be quite pleased with how Nori has and is turning out.. stop fighting and running from what you need not to."

Bofur nods finishing Nori's last bead and then looks at the other molds and smiles soft and begins work on the other beads. "Yer, both right. And Bif, whatever I have forgotten. I need reminding of help me out if you can and if won't cause more needless pain, and I will try and do the same fer you, but don't push."

Bifur pales and looks blank off ahead and then returns his gaze Bofur as he works. "_You will only need to hide your bond a few months if you follow through now. You have our blessing, and we gave Nori ours a few weeks after we came to Ered Luin." _

Bofur's eyes widen as something clicks in his mind and he looks a Bifur in broken shock. "My memory.. Someone blocked part of it.. Whatever it was must 'ave been bad. It 'ill come back as it is meant to, but Nori knows, that may or may not change some things. I will do all I can ta right this. Now can I get my work done. I have a dove, that is feelin caged that I need ta fly free with fer a few days."

Bombur gaps and Bifur laughs heartly and then stop and give Bombur a look and they head back. It did not take long for Bofur to finish, but as he put the last of the beads in their little wooden boxes he felt a hand on his now bare arm. "Nori I.. not Nori.."

Bofur glance back at Ori broken and sad looking face. "Ori…?"

Ori looks down. "Nori is avoiding me.. What did I say.. or do. Has.. has she told you."

Bofur swallows thickly and pockets the boxes. "No, not yet.. But ta be honest.. I was too. I haven't ask Nori her reasons, if ya need to know ya will, but.. Be mindful that ya don't hurt us. Dragons die of grief and broken hearts, more than black arrows. Fer dwarrows with dragon blood in their vein, it is often the same. Be mindful that in yer dragon hunting ya don't start slaying yer kin.. and yer mates, Ori."

Ori pales. "He was not my…"

Bofur pales and holds Ori close despite his own inner pain and grief. "I am not talkin about him, my heart.. I need ta go. Ya need time with Dwalin, Fili and Kili.. I need time with Nori.. Just a few days… but keep in mind that I will be blocked ya out."

Ori nods into his chest and then pulls away. "Nori is in heat.. try.. not to fight it if she needs it. Your rejection would kill her in grief far quicker than mine would, I know that much, but Eru will help you keep your word. You said until you were wed. You did not say when or what manner."

Ori walks away heading in the direction opposite to the garden. Bofur head for the garden. '_I am coming Nori. Just wait for me my dove. I will not reject you or treat you like those filthy minded men and dwarrows.. We'll find where we fit, and when. They can't tell us when and how and what to do.._'

Nori looks up at Bofur puzzled but thankful and nods. "No they can't and no they won't, but who are they?"

Bofur smirks and nuzzles the left side of Nori's neck. "Don't fret it, we move at our pace. Did leave ya Ori a note?"

Nori smile sadly. "And Dwalin and Kili.. Kili can tell Fili if he cares to know.. 'I doubt that he would.' come on. I need to go run wild a bit."

Bofur nods and picks her up and starts running in the direction of the old forest, by paths that the elves uses. "Aye as do I, but with you my dove. With you.."

Nori buries her face in the crook of his neck. "Good, I'm thankful."

*}~*~*~*~{*~*~*~}*~*~*~{*~*~*~*}~*~*~*{~*~*~*}~*~*~*~{*

Dwalin sighs reading the note from Nori.

Feel caged and a bit hunted, treat my heart well or I will have yours, all to myself.

Nori, child of Ri, thief of hearts, Spymaster of Durin

Oin look over Dwalin shoulder from where he stands look tried behind the couch. "Should we be concerned cousin, have you and the others pushed him a bit far, again."

Dwalin smirks sadly and scoffs. "No, part of this is from old wounds, the other part is his need to be alone and just have time with his Ze. Ori got a note as well. Well, my turn to take Fili and Kili the needed, and your turn ta do so for Balin and Dori, but get some rest after. How late did you and the Gaffer, Hamfast, I mean prattle each other's ear off unto anyway?"

Dwalin folds the note and puts it in belt pouch pocket as he and Oin head to the kitchen to get the trays of food and pitchers of water.

Oin humffs and the chuckles dryly. "We did not prattle, but we spoke concerning herb lore until around mid-night and the wonderful fellow he is, made mention that the hobbits have not only herb lore, but a plant and flower language as well. I think I fell asleep around five.. Two, maybe two and a half hours sleep. I was well worth it. It is truly too bad that uncle Camfur, you remember him don't cousin, my Valra and Gloin's Verna's nada. He would have loved Hamfast.."

Dwalin began to tune him out thinking about Nori's note and the fact that Bofur and Nori were now alone the woods together. 'Hunted.. what was.. Has Bofur remember something maybe.. or maybe it's what Ori and I have forgot. It was for the best.. Nori and Kili will both heal better this way.' "Oin, You should tell Ori all that you remember and have him write it down."

Oin looks thoughtful for a moment. "About which, the herb lore and language, or the oddities of Varla and Verna parents?"

Dwalin snorts and chuckles. "Both, the histories would have been less boring if they would have had more of the oddities and less of their science of herbs and warfare. You need both though I guess. Tell Dori and Balin what you told me. Dori will want to learn the plant talk and flower prattle knowing him."

Oin huffs as he heads down the hall, grumbling about disrespectful but lovably annoying cousins, as Dwalin stops in front of Fili and Kili's door. Dwalin smile fades as he fights the rejection he was still feeling. 'It's as if from the moment that Fili woke from that blasted dream about them dieing, he has forgotten.. And maybe he has.. Maybe I'm not worth my prince's time now that he has Kili..'

Kili peeks out the door giving Dwalin a shock, and furrows her brow looking concerned. "Come on in. He is asleep in the bath. I think I ware him out."

Dwalin fights the urge to feel bitter and then seeing the broken look in Kili's eyes feels the bitterness leave him altogether. 'It's not the lad's fault. Fi and I never told anyone but Ori.' "Sure, unless you want me to just leave the trays and go."

Kili gives him an odd, nearly worried look, still nude. "No, I want you here and I know Fili will when he wakes. Is there something that I should know about the two of you, mister Dwalin."

Dwalin makes a face at the formality, and brings the trays and pitchers in sitting them on the tea table and sits down on the daybed by the curtained window. "No.. yes… Ya don't need to call me that kitten, we…"

Kili sighs fixing them both a cup of water, and sits down by him.

Dwalin takes a deep breath and blushes. "His scent is all over you, and.. you smell.. Ha, your in heat, but he's not. He can't run from you locked in here. Is he treating you well?"

Kili pales, water squirting out of her nose. Dwalin rubs her back. "Are you alright my prince..ss, what did I say?"

Kili glares at him. "Do not tell him or he will run. And you are avoiding my question."

Dwalin nods as Kili blows her nose on a hanky and gets up a rinse her hands in the basin by the bed. "Yes, Fili and I are.. or were intentions and lovers, but I don't know where we stand now.. Fili has been avoiding Ori and I both since the two of you and Thorin woke with those dreams."

Kili relaxes. "Oh, that I knew you were intenteds.. but lovers.. Ori too?"

Dwalin blushes not meeting Kili's eyes and mumbles 'Not mine to tell.'

Kili sits back down by him and waits, thinking her words through. "You have my blessing to woo him and claim him, but not ahead of our closer mates, or without their go ahead. But the lover part must come to an end if it has not already. The lust will destroy you both, and then what will Ori and I do. And think of Nori…"

Dwalin's blush fades at the mention of Nori as he watches Kili's face, and then whispers in Quenya just in case Fili can hear. "_I do think of Nori.. and I wonder why she is not in your bed. How long will you run and fight your bonds to your mates, Kili. Nori is in heat as well and in the middle of some wood somewhere called the Old Forest with Bofur…_"

Kili's eyes light up and she responds back. "_So what I felt wasn't a flute. I won't and I don't run from Nori. I go at her pace. I have learned to let her tell me what she needs in our bond. As far as the rest of you, and what you know of Nori and I.. is not yours to tell. As for the rest of you… I will not betray my closer mates.. if they give their blessing and I will not be out of line that is one thing.. But without it, it is a whole other matter. It would be best if you and Ori would stick to wooing and courting Fili in quiet, unless our mates or Fili tell you other wise._"

Dwalin grinds his teeth. "Who are they and what right do they have to either of you? I don't see anyone looking out for either of you but your court, Kili my prince. If these cowards stand between…"

"Dwalin, what has got you riled?" Fili walks into the room looking refreshed and still wet from the bath, nude and far from shy in Dwalin's presence.

Dwalin's mouth goes dry and tears fill his eyes, he looks at his boots. "Don't fret yourself my prince. Kili, Fili, my princes, I think it would be best if I take my leave.. ackk.. Kili you prat…"

Fili looks at Kili odd until he remember the treaty and smirks as Dwalin tries to get the pie out of his hair and beard. "It looks like you need a bath. Kili could you go fill it for him please, love."

Dwalin pales at the dark impish smirk on Kili's face. "Sure nadad, I will leave you to your lover.." Kili runs from the room laughing like mad.

Fili swallow, looking at the pain now clear on Dwalin's face in his eyes. "Mister Dwalin, I.. Do.. You told Kili of our bond.. that you are counting me..?"

Dwalin looks at his feet still trying to get the chocolate pie and whipped cream out of his hair and beard and growls as the tears come. "Yes.. I didn't mean for it.. Is that… Fili, my prince?"

Fili lefts Dwalin's chin to look at him and whispers, pain and uncertainty in his own eyes, but love also clear but no lust. "Please forgive me for hurting you. I only wanted to right Kili and I's bond, and I felt I had little time to waste.. Kili seems to approve.."

Dwalin scoffs and pulls his face away and looks in the direction of the bathroom. "She does and she doesn't. She give me my line and I had best stick to it. Your nadith is not the kitten that she looks. Kili's a lion, teeth, claws and all, when it comes to right and wrong, and I won't cross her for nothing, not even you. Not when she is dead right. We can't be lovers anymore Fi.. But that is the only thing that changes, on my part at least."

Dwalin stands and Fili pales thinking that he had messed up with both Kili and Dwalin, and panics holding Dwalin's wrists and fighting not to sob. "Forgive me, please don't leave, mister Dwalin. Let me help you get the pie out of your hair and beard.. and if you want, we will talk.. only talk. Just the two of us or all three of us however you prefer it.. Just don't leave."

Dwalin smiles slowly, a soft fond smile, taking Fili's on wrists and rubbing them, not caring about the tears anymore. "If you insist my prince. But you needn't beg. I would glad join you both for a bit, but I will not stay if I see I am coming between you."

Fili nods burying his face in Dwalin's chest. "Have it your way Dwal, but I can't lose you both.. I lost.. in the dream I lost Kili, before we ever wed.. and now.. I fear I will lose all of you. Should I have waited?"

Dwalin smirks and looks and down and takes his hand that is not sticky with pie and pets Fili's still wet hair. "No, it was the right thing, but be careful.. and take you time with her. Come on. Before Kili drags me in there and throws me in. I think we ticked her off and hurt her by keeping it from her."

*}~*~*~*~{*~*~*~}*~*~*~{*~*~*~*}~*~*~*{~*~*~*}~*~*~*~{*

Ori sets alone in the garden looking through her sketchbook and journal, her burrow furrow and her eyes narrowed in concentration. 'I must have forgot somethings of deep importance for Nori to be avoiding me. Blast what did I do to hurt her.. does it have to do with Dwalin.. No… Nori was clearly more than happy for me.. For us both, and she forgave my slip. No, this has… what.. It could not be..'

Ori pales looking a sketch of three young dragons and two older dragons, three drakes and two worms. Ori checks the date and the goes to her journal for the same date and reads near trembling as a flash backs hit as she reads. /_Today was a better day, though it has been years now that Papa, uncle Fundin and Auntie have been gone.. I miss them. I had a dream of them today, and of Nori and Bofur my nadad and loves though still they do not know it. I did my best to draw them as I remember the day before Auntie and uncle Fundin and Ofur papa had papa and uncle Groin take us to safety._/ Ori freeze feeling a hand on her shoulder and pales seeing that her skin had almost a sandstone hinted hue to it and pulls her hands in her sleeve dropping her journal and sketchbook.

Billa moves to pick them up and Ori doesn't stop her, as she nearly curls up on herself in grief. "Ori, dear are you alright, lad?"

Ori whimpers as her Ofur papa, auntie Nali, uncle Fundin and her papa, Ri's faces flash through her mind, and what she and Nori had seen through foresight of the finally battle of Khazad-dum was fought. "Papa.. why did you go back.. Where are you papa… Sara.."

Billa blinks and help Ori sit up as she comes out of the flash backs. "Right here Ori, I'm not gone any more, and maybe they won't stay gone either. Maybe they will have a blessing of their own waiting on them to be ready for."

Ori takes a deep breath, and wonders why Billa says nothing about Ori calling her by her half nadad's name or of the change in the hue of her skin, and then what Billa had just said sinks in fully and see sobs, whispering brokenly. "Sara.. Sara it hurts.. I need papa and mama. I need auntie.. you amad.. I need."

Billa carefully sits the journal and sketchbook aside, kneels, holding Ori in a sisterly way and rock her and petting her hair as best as she can, fighting tears of her own. "I know Ori, I know. I miss them at too, but Vili and I live and breath.. They may come back to us in Eru's time, and if not we will see them in the halls of waiting. It's not a bad place you know. That drawing that you did of them and papa was wonderful. I had nearly forgotten…"

Ori pulls back searching Billa's eyes. "Papa.. who's papa?"

Billa picks up the sketch book and smile fondly. "Papa, mine and Bilbo's godfather. Right here.. He must have been your papa along. But he is far younger here, and your papa has not been heard from by Nori or anyone in…"

Ori growls and looks at the picture. "That's what it is. Nori is after that … I does not matter, if papa has turn as grospapa did I will finish them both. But our papa and mama mostly likely died of grief long ago. I doubt this is the same drake and as you said far younger. Smaug will be dwelt with, unless until you godpapa has changed or can be healed. Sara… Billa.. please tell no one of… any of this.. not even Thorin."

Billa nods and smirks. "Not mine to tell right."

Ori nods looking at the sketch a her face softens and she smiles sadly looking at the three smaller dragonets but is thinking of three other dragonets. "Do you know who the younger Dragons are in my drawing , Billa?"

Billa in suprised by the question. "You don't.. You don't remember do you. Of course not, your were only two.. I looks almost just like the one Fundin painted. It would be best if you remembered on you on. Do you know where this is, and who the other older drake and the older worm are?"

Ori nods tears in her eyes. "Your mama and Bofur's papa.. Bofur's papa. Nori had been very close to him, Dwalin too. Why do all the good Dragons have to be killed, or eaten…"

Billa quirks a brow and doesn't answer. Ori sighs. "Sorry Billa, the past few months.."

Billa smiles sadly and nods. "Yes, I know.. but we are not alone, and we have a second chance, let's not waste it, hmm."

Ori smirks and quirks a brow. "Are you Thranduil child, because you just..."

Billa pulls a face. "Oh, don't tell Thorin.. oh your baiting me, wait until I tell nadad you have amad's wit and tongue.. mumm I will be more care for with my words when I say it though."

Ori cracks up. "I think cousin Dain will come to know on his own if he is meant to."


	7. Chapter 7

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins) Frerin &amp; Fem. Thorin Stonehelm

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 7

Many meeting and reunions

For the next six and half day Fili and Kili spent nearly a third of their days talking to the members of the company that brought them their food and drink. When they came out after their week, it was to be greeted by a closer, more tightly knit and stronger company. As things began to fall into place within the walls Bag End; the world outside the Shire was beginning to feel the first of the knives of the Dark Lord's plans of wrath, as he returned Azog and Bolg to hunt the heirs of Durin. Gandalf had returned on the 27th of Astron. A bit dusty and scratched but well, and thankful.

Gandalf and the company rested and prepared to leave the next day. "Well, Sauron has been chased out and weaken. Dol Guldur is no more than broken stone and rubble. His servants are more wary, but will strike when able to if they think can safely. So, will all of you tell me, not that doesn't do my heart good to see it, but how were all able to come together in the bonds of kinship and love so quickly."

Gloin smiles. "Let's just say we all decided to be out with all of it, and wanted to know where we stood with each other."

Gimli smiles his nada. "Yes, but you're leaving out the half of it. You were all wee... hm muff"

Gloin smiles overly wide at Gandalf as he covers his dear son's mouth. "Now, Now, Gimli my lad, wasn't here, so he doesn't need to know the finer points, just the important ones, and He has already been told by the others all about that."

Gimli huff as father lets go. "Fine Nada, but I look forward to being an elf friend, if they will still have me. Aah, if she will have me. Orcs beware the company of Thorin Oakenshield will have your heads, and I plan to keep count of mine, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Ori why don't we go'n test our weapons to make sure all are in order?"

Gandalf shakes his head chuckles, and looks to Balin and Dori. "So Fili and Kili were not the only ones to have their week I heard, and young Ori is to be wed Dwalin in Rivendell as well as Nori wed to Bofur. Those two bondings I must say that came as bit of a shock. I would have thought it the other way round, but Eru is the one who makes one for the other not I. But I am glad."

Balin raises an eyebrow with a grimace. "Yes, that is so, but would and will not others think it a bit odd that a quest to retake a kingdom is also being undertaken a bunch of newly weds and courting pairs. Although it will help in some cases. The elves will be a little more understand I think. Though I am near sure that Thranduil will not allow his sister's grandchildren into battle, but I think that Thorin will not hinder his uncle in that. But the only thing that I can think of that would keep them from trying to fight anyway is if Kili were with child, and I am praying for that. Fili would not leave her to fight. She would not be strong enough to do so, because the second six months are not as easy to be mobile in as first and third six months."

Gandalf smirks. "Well you did not have to pray long, because she is."

Thorin who walks in sipping tea, and spits it out with wide eyes. "Nori, Bofur, Dori go a keep eye on them and their swordplay. She does not need to pass out, but just watch them."

They do so at run, as Thorin, Billa, Balin and Oin, (Gloin was out given the younger one pointer as they spar. Bifur and Bombur are spending time with the Gamgee's.) look at Gandalf expectantly. "Aah, so you did not know. Well, I can tell that she is with child, and that all is well with them. Though I thought that you, Thorin and Billa and Oin would have known. Fili and Kili do without a doubt know. The two of them both have the sight, and can speak mind to mind very well with one another, but do not yet know how to do so in a way that they are not heard when those of more experience are near. Fili, I believe told Kili that the little ones with in her womb seem full of pep today."

Billa squeaks. "Little ones, I thought it rare for Dwarrows to have twins and unheard of to have triples."

Thorin smirk. "But they are Dwobbits with elven blood in their veils, and their nada is your twin, both when you were dwarrows and now. So twins are not as shocking to me in this case as her being with child directly after they have been wed with Kili only been 77. Fili is also only 82, and Dwarrow do not often start to bare or sire until 100 or so, but they dwobbits."

Oin nods smiling. "They are both strong and healthy, and Kili will be bit less rash in how she handles things."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Sauron glares down at the writhe standing before him, held fast by to others writhes, one as golden red as sunlight the other as silver blue as moonlight. "_Dulucien, you have failed.. If you can not gain their trust I will regretably need to replace you with your elder brother as my mouth, though I loath it. Do not fail me again, they trust you. He trusts you. Get through to him before Olorin has a chance. I know longer trust my cousin._"

Dulucien trembles not in fear but grief, he loved Sauron devotedly as he did the two hold him, but his father and brother so called had lies against him. "Aulendil, my lord, forgive me.. but I have not failed you.. Allow me to prove myself until you."

Sauron eyes become cold and blaze with warning. "_Ari, Tili.. Allow him to prove that he is yet faithful.. if him is not. Send him to Mandos, my lord uncle will sort it. I no longer have time for this. For yoursake Duluci.. and Cougen's I hope you still are faithful. Take him…. Wait…_"

The Two writhes wait as Sauron takes a form that takes much strength in his weaked state, the form he was once called Annatar in, his truer form, and lifts Dulucien's chin with one light golden broze finger and he leans in nose to nose with Dulucien. Seaching Dulucien's very soul, and smiles slowly a sad but furiously fell smile. "_So.. Your Father and Brother have lied then.. Dulucien? Well, Ari, Tili.. You know what must be done. Dulucien, go into hiddening until I have dealt with them, then return to my side._" The Two writhes look away as Sauron apologizes to Dulucien. They hold him stead as his trembles hards and goes limp sighing with both deep sorrow and great joy. Sauron lips his lips slowly closing his eyes. "_Now Go._"

Sauron is then left alone to watch middle earth, as rumors spread let flame through his followers Dulucien faithfulness to Sauron and their cause, and those who had tryed to stir devision. The witch king comes in looking grim. "Dulucien was no traitor then. Our mates were right."

Sauron returns to his flame shrouded form. "_I will never trust Cala and Vasa again after this. Kin or not, I will not very this a second time. They will not have they chance to betray me as they did my master and my one. Their blood is on their only heads. Have it known niether are to be trusted and what will happen to those who chose to trust these usurpers._"

The witchking bows and turns to leave. "_My second and third have been found within the line of Duirn, watch your son.. or what is left of him. If he touches them.. If he spoils them.. I will not aid him as the istari and their followers give him justis. Warn him for me. I will not speak to him after this last betrayal of his. I have lost trust in him and his ablity to be faithful to the One._"

The witchking leaves as a vision of Kili and Nori riding side by side with Fili and Bofur in front and behide them passes over Sauron minds Eye. "_No one will live who would take you from me again.. Our child will bring my doom, but you.. You will bring mercy back to Mordor when you come._"

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

All the company were ready and they just before dawn. The Gaffer and his family were going to be the caretakers of Bag End until Billa and Bilbo knew who best to leave it to. They had fewer ponies this go. Billa rode with Thorin. Ori rode with Dwalin. Fili rode with Kili half asleep. They were ahead of the previous date of departure, and had reached to old farmstead the 29th of Afterlithe near dusk.

It did not take long to set up camp, and after supper Kili remembers the trolls and motions for Fili and Ori to follow her to the edge of camp. Kili growls quietly to Fili and Ori. "I am not going to lose the ponies this time, and I know all of you need me to keep out of sight, but.."

Fili rubs her shoulders and peck her on the neck. "Yes we do, but if you have any..." "What are you three up to?" Dwalin looks over their heads. Kili huff. "I saw three trolls over near a cave and we were stupid enough picket the ponies about 30 feet away from it."

Dwalin eyes wide for a moment and then he glared. "And the three of you were.."

Ori looks up with longsuffering smile and rub his arm. "Now, mister Dwalin do not overreact we trying think of a plan that did not include using any of us for bait. Now if you please turn your blood down to a simmer and go get Thorin, Billa, Balin and Gandalf without alerting the others, I would be very very pleased." (At very very pleased her fingers slowed teasingly)

Dwalin quirk an eyebrow and willingly complied. Fili watched as Thorin smacks his forehead and he and Billa share knowing look as they walk behind Dwalin, Balin and Gandalf. Thorin speaks in a quiet grumble. "Have they taken any of the ponies yet."

Fili shakes his head looking a bit pale. "No, I don't know why… why we should let them be taken, but how are we going to deal with three troll without some of us or the ponies getting hurt is beyond me... Billa what?"

Billa had a nearly wicked smirk on her face. "Gandalf, Balin do you think you could work up some fireworks and blasting powder? I've got plan that will keep both us and the ponies out of harm's way and keep the trolls so busy that the dawn will catch them before they knows what hit them. No dwarrows, dwobbits or hobbit on the menu tonight ha ha ha. So here the plan"

Gandalf looks very amused. Thorin put his face in hands try not to remember the last time with trolls. Balin looks as if she were going to thoroughly in enjoy this.

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Fili, Kili, Ori, Gimli and Bombur stay back to guard the camp. It was now about an half an hour before dawn. Gimli grumps with his arm crossed. "And why did I need to watch the camp I may be 62, but I could have been of help. It sound like so fun too."

They all jump as they hear what sounds like a small battle going on, and then a warg howling far away in distance. Ori looks at Fili and Kili. "You do not think we will be attack by them do you?"

Fili and Kili look at each other as the dim sunlight of dawn shines on their faces. Fili speak quitely as Bombur nods back off. "No not yet, but they most likely will be hurting us soon, but the smell of sulfur from the fireworks and the blasting powder will deter them from getting to close for a while."

Kili sees Thorin, Billa and Gandalf come back with bitter sweet smiles, and asks. "What's did anyone get hurt?"

Gandalf shake his and walks over to the ruined farm house. Thorin sighs. "No, all of the company are fine, and all had enjoyed taking care of the trolls. It what we found in their hoard."

Gimli notices the elven blades and looks sad. "They did not kill any of your elven kin did they cousin?"

Thorin looks thoughtful for a moment and looks at Orcrist and Sting. "Yes, these are the blades of my mother's kin, but it was the farmer and his family who remains we found and they are burying. Did you hear the warg Fili, Kili." Both nod with a pained look on their faces.

They all turn and look as Radagast pulling up looking ruffled but in the panicked state that he was last time round. He starts to head for Gandalf when he notices Fili and Kili. "Aah Trowanel and Catranel, I am glad you are with this bunch and keeping your uncle out...Oh my.."

Gandalf rush to cover his mouth a moment too late and whispers. "Lilliona and Sirion will have both of us run through if we make one mistake with those two. They have no memory of the Shattering and they're only just starting to wake. Now what is it."

Billa eyes widen and she clamps her hand over her mouth, as all but the two Istari look to her. (Not Bombur he's still out.) Thorin look to Fili and Kili and hears as they speak together in their thoughts. '_Kili, did hear what Radagast called us. That confirms it, but who are Lilliona and Sirion?' _

'_Beats me, but we'll find out. Atani, the twins are all a jumble. I think they're annoyed that you didn't sing us to sleep, and got woken up by the fire works.' _

'_We're only five miles from Rivendell... Uncle's watching us with a knowing smirk...Aah...Uncle you can hear us.' _

Thorin grins. "It will teach you both to think quietly maybe. So, five miles only..."

Gandalf comes back as Radagast heads in direction of Rivendell. "Indeed, we are. Thorin you agree to packing up and go there as soon as may be?"

Thorin looks concerned. "Why? What did the brown Wiz Istari say?" (Trowanel had told them all at breakfast that time back Bag End, how much to of an insult it to call the Istari, wizards. A wizard is an Istari gone or going bad. Gandalf and Radagast just deal with.)

Gandalf huffs. "Azog has picked up our trail, but is three day behind us. Radagast is going ahead of us to lord Elrond for a hurting party, but the quicker we get there the better. I fear... I will tell you once we are there."

Thorin nods looking a bit grim and the rest of the company come back. "Everyone pack quickly. We have Azog and his orc pack on our trail three days away. We need to get to Imladris before they catch up. Are all the ponies accounted for?"

Bofur shake his head. "Most, two bolted, They were Nori and Balin's I...oh dear..well can't be helped."

Nori tries not wag her brows and end up making a face that looks caught between snubbing someone and sneezing, and everyone crack up as they finish packing up camp.

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

They got to the hidden entrance and after they got in they put a sound but temporary wall there to close it off. Once they had gotten about a mile in they stop to eat. Billa smile at Ori. "I'll ask Elrond to make sure there is more than enough meat..."

Ori looks her in the eye tears shining. "No, it is not that. I know that the battle must happen but I wish that it was done and over with. And the other things long before that. We need to do all of this with utmost care. There so many lives at stake, and if we make a wrong move with any of our would be allies..."

Dwalin wraps his arms round her and tucks her under his chin. "That maybe love, but all of us know now which elves we can trust, and know that we can do this right and to be thankful for Thorin, Fili, Kili and Billa blessing of foresight and the hand of the Most high being on us, as long as we keep the right course it will turn out for the best, but you seem to know just as much as them. Is there something you not telling me, mim Ze?"

Ori opens her mouth, but Thorin starts telling all to head out, so she whispers as they mount their pony. "Yes, but I must keep it to myself until you are all safe and our home retaken. One ill spoken word could doom us all."

Dwalin kisses her forehead. "I can take your word for it. Foresight is a worthy burden to bare, but it is not one that can alway be shared. I understand, but I am glad that you do have some to help you bare it, even it's not me. I have the sight but not foresight, but I'm here none the less Ori, my Ze."

Ori smile brightly and nods, as she turn back they come out of the tunnel and into the hidden valley of Imladris, Rivendell.

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

At the same time they are heading into Rivendell, Bilbo paces back and forth on middle of the elven rode where he and Legolas are waiting. "Vilibo will you stop."

Bilbo looks up slightly miffed. "Maybe I will when my cousin by wed stops blending my names. Almost as bad as my youngest calling himself Kili Boggins. I am just nervous and hoping Dis doesn't fry me for not give her word as soon as I remembered. Aah Catranel here you are lass."

Catranel came into view pulling clips out of her hair and stepping on them with crack, as she growls and mumbles . "That the last time I let Amad tell me what an honour is to wear those blasted things. I will wear elisen Odango before I wear those again. I will never did that to Durin."

Legolas looks at the now conversing Catranel and Bilbo. "Wait, before you open the air gate. How do you know Durin the deathless, my lord?"

Catranel smiles a sad knowing smile as she opens the gate. "She was and will be my daughter, your granddaughter Bilbo."

Catranel looks at Legolas and smiles gentle. "Sorry Fingolfin but you have a while to wait on Durin. It will not be long for a elf."

Legolas looks shocked for and moment and then relaxes and smiles. "So you know my deeper self. Both names fit me, and in being Legolas I am still myself. It is the same for the two children of Feanor, but unlike them I am to remain hidden until Durin's part in taking down the dark Lord is revealed and my one is free to live as Eru leads in helping to lead and keep middle earth. I think the time for their blessing and waking is near. They will be restored and I know they long to redeem themselves. We, who have been given the blessing of the Ancient come forth at this age to help make right what is we had made wrong, as part of the mercy of Iluvatar to his children."

Catranel smiles and nods. "Yes, and that is also why we who are and will be Istari, will come forth now at the end of this age, to make ready middle earth for the rule of the children of Iluvatar, and the hiding of the maiar in the age after. That is why my fellows I do not walk openly as our uncles have. But come, we have work to do. We must go and bring Thrain and Frerin to Thranduil's hall. Galadriel is wait on us, with my sister."

Legolas nods being glad for a wise young friend. Catranel opens the air gate portal and looks over her shoulder at Legolas and smirks. "Come you can hold it open. All you need to do is keep your mind on Eru's will for your life, and doing it and it will hold."

Legolas nods and this and deep breath and holds his hand out as Catranel had. "Go on Bilbo. Your portal is first."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Bilbo looks at her oddly, but then find himself now standing in front of Thorin and Dis' halls in Ered Luin that he and Thorin had built their small clan, and seeing his beloved Dis pass by the window he takes deep breath and walk forward. "Well, the night is passing and the dawn is coming."

Bilbo standing at the door and rises hand to knock, when the door open and a pretty but well ageing somewhat greying haired dwarrowdame looks out at him with a open mouth. "Verna, I must have eaten something odd, because I'm seein Mr. Vili turned halfling standin on the porch."

Bilbo smile warmly at Oin's wife. "No Varla. It me. Can you go and get Dis and make sure to hide her ax and the frying pans?"

Varla's eyes grow wide and she laughs as Verna, Gloin's wife come to stand by her a points her mouth opening closing. Bilbo sighs. "Please just tell her I am wait for her out here."

Verna mind clears. "Well bless my beard. Vili you're a Hobbit. Come sister lets do as he asked and then get Dis."

A Dwarrowdame that looks about Dis's age with light brown hair peeps out and then smiles widely a comes to set by him. "Well, well, little brother you make a handsome halfling. Dis will be more than glad to have you back, but you missed the rest by two month almost."

Bilbo nods at his and Billa's older sister. "I know. I had to wait so that I wouldn't be a danger to them, and Mili, I see that Bombur left you some more company until you can come to Erebor."

Dis walk to the door with a shaken look and passes out. "Vili, it ..."

Bilbo has just enough time to catch her. He carries her carefully to the couch as Mili and gets a bowl of water and a cloth and leave them after giving Bilbo a reassuring pat.

Dis woke to the sight of Bilbo honey golden hair shining in the afternoon sun with a cool cloth on her forehead. She looks longingly as she reaches to run her fingers through his hair. She whimper and begins to cry in relief as hazel greenblue eyes look in her deep blues. "Vili, It's really you, but a hobbit? The letter, how long had Fili and Kili keep this from me, and did you want them to?"

Bilbo takes deep shaky breath run his fingers through her dark brown waves. "Since the moment they woke in Bag End. I had found them, our Fili and Kili in the Brandywine river Kili half dead and Fili disoriented holding on to Kili for dear life. They both had lost blood, but Kili, if I had not found her... It would killed them both, but I was able to give them my blood. Fili only took about a day to be only the mend, but Kili had had a deep gash on her chest a lost a lot of blood. It took her three days to wake and a month to be up and about. Fili was always by her side. I had thought, Thorin or Dwalin would there with in the first week, but weeks turn into months and months into years, and I knew I had to find out why no one had come for our children, praying to the Most High that all was well, and they were not the last of Durin's line. I left them with Billa my twin sister, yes she is Sara, and then went to hunt down Thorin and found that I had not been the only one hunting for Thorin. Bolg the defiler's spawn was. I had only just gotten out of his path before he ran me down. If Catranel the blue had step between us... Well, I knew I had to get everyone word and hide until I wasn't able endanger all of you by my trail. Dual the Blue and Catranel the Blue both help me to get them off my trail and help me to find Nori close to the Shire, but not so close it would endanger Fili and Kili. And There was Nori, picking a piece of Kili ripped tunic that in a clump of river mud growling and cursing the orcs that thrown Kili the river. I walk up hoping Nori would not know me, but I said, 'Ahh, That looks like Kili's. I wonder what those two mischief makers are doing. Fili and Kili Baggins are surely the best mischief makers the Shire has in a generation.' and walked away before Nori ask me anything. I knew Nori would be able to track them down in no time, after that I ended up in The Greenwood and that's mainly where I've stayed, expect to see your nada and Frerin being sealed into a healing cave for protection."

Dis took all this as everything sunk in, as lean her forehead against his. "I understand, but Fili and Kili spoke of you often and I didn't even no. Your called Bilbo now are you not."

Bilbo smiles softly as their breath mingles. "Yes, you may call me whichever you chose, my Ze. I am sorry it has taken me so long."

Dis chuckles as she closes that gap. "51 year, now I know why didn't crumble and die."

The kiss is soft, warm and full of need, but they take their time, as the kiss deepen Dis pick Bilbo up. "Dis I... Are you sure."

"Nothing has changed our bond. Do you..oh.. you think I may not find your new form not as appealing. I am looking forward to reconsummate our bond, but you are ready, my Ze?"

Bilbo kiss her deeply and Dis continues take them to her room, their room.

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Tauriel and her father Thranduil stand waiting and watching. "Ada, you trembling."

Thranduil smiles a shaky smile. "It can not be helped I had lost hope and then to receive Thorin letters, and it still hard to believe that my mate and brother in heart, Thrain and my dear sister son, Frerin are alive and it... Look they are here."

Thranduil runs and pulls Thrain into a fierce hug and Thrain returns it just as fiercely. "Brother you are most welcome, but never ever ask such things of me again. Are you and Frerin well?"

Thranduil stand back and looks at the two. Legolas is being used as a prop by Frerin who is smirking mischief in his eyes. "Uncle you alway told me a Century was a bink in the life of an elf. Have we been gone that long."

Thrain swats Frerin on the back of the head playfully but not harming him in anyway. "Frerin can you not see how near your uncle is to fading. We can lose all that holds us to life in a bink. Thran, please forgive…"

Thranduil smiles tears flowing down his face, as he kneels holding Frerin close petting his hair Frerin himself starts to break remembering all that he had gone through at the hands of Azog and Bolg, and then his father and Gandalf freeing him, and then be walled into the healing cave and the dreams of he and Thorin become mates or at least he thought it was Thorin, and how it felt right in those dreams, but the wrongness of it be his brother broke him. Thranduil could see and feel all this through his blood bond to his sister son, pick him up as he went limp, fainting. "Thrain, our lad is broken and confused by the lies of Sauron. He has dreamed pure dreams of his one and second, but he thinks he dreams of his brother in an unnatural way, but it is not so. I will send word to Dain and his child to come sooner, or Frerin may be the one to fad. That I can not bare."

Thrain looks shocked as they walk into the halls and up to the rooms that were there when they would come to visit. "He has not told me anything Thran. How will my cousin… Dreams of his one that looks like his brother. Are you saying Dain's Child is?"

Thranduil nods. "Legolas, Tauriel make ready to leave you will need to bring the letters, Dain will trust no others than Dwarf friends."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

As the company came into Rivendell, Lindir met them. "Lord Radagast told us that you were on your way. All is ready if you will follow me we will stable your ponies."

Billa notices young Aragorn watching them with knowing sorrow. "Lindir, That was Estel am I right."

Lindir looks at her wary for a moment and notices her likeness to Bilbo. "You are Billabo Baggins. Are the others with you trusted by your brother?"

Billa smile and nods. "He would not chose many others to be with me beside these, some of them have fought by his side. Two of them are his children. Thorin is my one."

Lindir notices the betrothal beads and easily reads the sindarin. "Aye and he values you highly for him to vow his love for you the most read languages in middle earth."

Thorin comes to stand beside her and looks at Lindir in a manner that it clear he thought Lindir trying stake a claim.

Lindir's was shocked for a moment but quickly recover. "Ahh, well if that is your concern I think you should wed her before a real threat come along master Oakenshield. hahahah"

Gimli whispers in his father's ear. "I told they could laugh."

Billa pat Thorin arm and smiles brightly blushing. "Lindir is right we should be wed quite soon don't you think?"

Thorin quirks brow and smiles. "As soon as you wish."


	8. Chapter 8

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins) Frerin &amp; Fem. Thorin Stonehelm Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Aragorn &amp; Arwen Fem. Gimli &amp; M. Tauriel

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback_~

Chapter 8

Of the Unknown and Known love

Fili, Kili and Gimli bring up the rear of the line and lag behind enjoy the peace when Aragorn drop in front of them. Fili stands in front of Kili, and Gimli stand stock still he and Aragorn eyes locked as Gimli fall to his knees and Aragorn walk to stand in front of him holding his arm out. "Gimli my brother, it is indeed good to see you. It has been a long wait."

Gimli takes Aragorn hand. "Well met, Aragorn, brother in heart. These behind me are cousins whom you were unable meet last time, because they had, they had. I can not bare to say it."

Fili and Kili were unsure. Kili look at this young man and to Gimli shaking form. "Gimli, you ..."

Gimli looks her in the eye and can no longer hold back the tears. "Yes, Kili I remember now, but it is hard. There is so much to be done. Come cousin you are in need of rest and there will be counsel this evening."

Fili was shaken by the change in Gimli, as they allow Gimli to lead. Aragorn left them to stand by a beautiful she elf with long black hair. "Kili what do you make of this?" Kili breaths a deep breath out. "Ori said that there were others that were to waken. Gimli is one of them apparently, and Estel, Aragorn is one that leaves two others."

When they had caught up with the others Bifur was standing in front of Lord Elrond with shock mixed joy written on his face, and his hand over where they knew ax tip was embed in his head, but as his fingers moved over the only slightly open cut on his head. "Thank you Lord Elrond, for your kindness. Will it leave much of an open scar or will it heal?"

Elrond smiles bright and hands him a small round jar with a metal lid. "It not be open at all, Just keep in clean and put this ointment on it and new skin should grow within a day or so."

Bofur and Bombur hug Bifur and jump and down happy tears streaming down their faces. Dori look back trio and shakes his head, whispering behind his hand. "Ori thought you behind her. You missed Bifur getting healed. Where were you."

Kili shrugs and the others snicker. "Gimli made a friend."

Elrond nods to the newcomers. "Well, I can see that Elladan and Elrohir correct in your number after all. I am Elrond half Elven, Lord of Rivendell, and you are most welcome Elf-kin and Elf-friends. May I have your names."

Fili and Kili bow in union. "Fili and" "Kili" "Baggins at your service and your kins."

Gimli grips arm and nods. "Lord Elrond it is good to be in your home. Being blessed with friendship and counsel, of both we have need."

The rest of the company is surprised at this. Elrond lean his forehead to Gimli's friendship and honour. "Gimli son of Gloin, it is a blessing to have you and you kin in my home, as my foresight has made clear this is only the first of many many times for you and those most dear to you come to bless me and my kin. Estel was the one who ambushed you?"

Gimli smiles brightly as he pulls back. "Yes, it was well met though. Better to be ambushed by loving friends than hateful foes. But I am sorry my Lord Elrond, my kin and I are weary, is there anything I my help put in order?"

Elrond tilts his head a laughing smile on his face. "No, But my future lord of caves it would be good to be present next time translate for your father, so he knows that my food is not meant to be an insult."

At this the odd tension was broken. Elrond walks forward followed by Gandalf, Thorin, Billa, Balin, Dori and Gimli. The other follow at their own pace.

*~{~*~*~*~}~*~*~*~{~*~*~*~}~*~*~*~{~*~*~*~}~*~*~*~{~*~*~*~}~*~*~*~{~*

That evening as dusk began to give way to a night bright with stars. Fili and Kili found themselves feeling a bit restless. "Uncle were going take walk."

Thorin look up from tome that he, Billa, Balin and Ori were pouring over. (Ori and Billa had been given near free run of the library.) "Alright, but you should ask Lindir if there are any that would like to walk with. I do not want you getting into mischief our first night here."

Fili and Kili give a look of mock shame. "Us No."

Fili smile. "At least not until we know who those are that are safe to prank."

"Did I hear the words 'safe to prank'?"

They look up to see Estel standing with Two Elves barely into elfhood, and as alike as two peas in. "Prince Fili and Prince Kili, if you would, my siblings and I would walk with you. I had hope speak more with the rest of you kin as well, but.."

Kili smile and shakes her head. "Estel if you want we can go with your siblings and you may stay. We will have many days yet to talk, but surely they can speak? What are your names, you know ours."

Elladan blushes. "I am Elladan and this is my twin brother Elrohir, I am sorry for our rudeness."

Elrohir smiles softly. "Mayhaps we can make amends by telling you who we feel it would be safe to pank?"

Fili and Kili look at each other and smile widely and look at Elladan and Elrohir with companionable smile. "We would be glad for your company and to have you guide us as we walk."

As the four of them walk off Gimli and Estel hold back their laughter just until they walk out elven earshot. Thorin and Dwalin growl. Billa and Balin sigh. Ori looks up from the tome twinkle in her. "Estel, do you know what you are unleashing?"

Gimli and Estel laugh themselves breathless. Gimli wipes his eye. "Our only hope is that they get so wrapped up in thinking of all of the pranks they can pull that they do not have time for them."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

The four them had started out sharing past pranks and the possibility of working together on a few future ones, but as they saw that they truly could be friend they started talking more about their childhoods, and as all four had found themselves watching the stars by pond off the garden near Elrohir and Elladan rooms. (They share a bedroom, but have their own bath and study.)

Elrohir notices the betrothal beads in Fili and Kili's hair, and he reads with a shocked smile and looks at Elladan. _'Kana, Their mates. Look at their beads and read them.'_

Elladan nods and does and smiles a sad smile looking into Elrohir eyes. "Brother, I am thankful for their blessing, but it is not permitted for us."

Fili looks between the two. "What is not?"

Elrohir frowns deeply, and then tries to smile. "The two of you are soulmates and siblings, and you do not have to fight it, run from it, or hide it. Dwarrows of your line do not fear love as Eru meant it, but there are those of the eldar that do, and so some fight against their heart so that they may stay near their one. Your blessing is a blessing of hope to me, to Elladan.."

Kili see the pain in their faces that is so like the pain that she a Fili endured in the past and were now free from. "But what would it hurt to give in to your hearts, what would happen? What would you lose in trying?"

The twins look at Kili and then at each other. Elrohir speaks softly, longingly. "We would lose, our home, our family, and all that we have known, but we would have each other. Ella would it be enough for you?"

Elladan looks into her brother's eyes in shock and fearful hope showing on her face. "Of course but where would we go where we would not be hunted?"

Fili squeeze Kili hand. "You could come to Erebor. You would not be hunted among us, and we do and will name both of you dwarf friend and under the protection of the line of Durin if you so wish."

Elladan and Elrohir look at them in amazement. Elladan in a shaking voice. "You would do that, even if meant war with the eldar, some of whom are your kin."

Kili shook her head. "Our elven kin, would protect you all the same as we would. Legolas would not hunt you, nor Tauriel, nor Thranduil, Their line and the line of Durin have been tied from the start, but I doubt your father, sister or Estel would hunt you."

"And you would very right about many of those things, Prince Fili and Prince Kili."

As Elrond steps into view Elrohir stand in front of Elladan his hand on the hilt of his sword ready the defend her with his life. Elladan looks into her father's eyes for the first time in her life fearful of him. "Ada, if you will shun us do so, but I beg you let us go with them. Do not slay my brother for loving his soul's mate nor me for loving mine. We have not..."

Elrond laughs a hollow laugh as the both tremble and then looks his children in the eyes sorrow, joy and pain showing in his eye he kneels take Elrohir shaking hand from his hilt holding his hand and Elladan's. "I am thankful that they have named both of you dwarf-friend and called into remembrance the bond of Durin the deathless and the house of Finwe. You have never had need to fear me my children and you do not have need now. I would not have you go through the pain and grief that Elros and I had to watch Maedhros and Maglor, our foster Ada and Nana, endure. You have my blessing, but until Erebor is retaken and you must go to the Greenwood or travel with those of Durin's blood. I can not protect you my dear ones, but if Thranduil names his blessing upon you. Then no one would dare hunt you, so you both must make your choices in the long weeks before Thorin and Company depart."

Elrond stands, tears falling his cheeks and kisses both on the forehead and turns to leaves. Elladan smiles tearful as her father walk away. "Ada, but we? Thank you Ada."

Fili, and Kili walk with Elladan and Elrohir rooms. The twin were quiet and thoughtful. _'Kana, we have Ada blessing. I never dreamed...What is it?_'

_'Yes he gave his blessing and confirmed Fili and Kili's claim for our protection, but he also gave forewarning of those here that would slay, dearest brother.' _

_'Then we stay close to the Durin's and company until we know if there are any of our now former kin that can be trusted with our lives.' _

_'Nelyo, we must give Ada time though. We will talk to ...' _

Fili taps Elladan's shoulder. "I think we're here."

Elrohir smiles over his shoulder taking Elladan's hand. "We will not be long."

Ten minutes later the four of them were nearly back when Arwen comes out of nowhere, and pull Elladan and Elrohir into a hug. "I am glad for you, and Ada has a order that area surrounding you room and gardens to where our honoured guest will be staying is off limits to all but Ada, Estel, myself and the two of you, because of what was spoken in counsel with our guest, but Ada told Estel and I. In two weeks I will we going to Lorien, and Estel will come with me and then to the Greenwood and to Gondor, and within the year we will know where it will be safe for you and not. Until then dwell in peace dearest siblings. You need not leave your rooms, but you may want others near you." Arwen pull back to see back see matching tear streaked faces beaming at her.

*~{~*~*~*~}~*~*~*~{~*~*~*~}~*~*~*~{~*~*~*~}~*~*~*~{~*~*~*~}~*~*~*~{~*

Fili and Kili were planing tell the others all that had happen, but when they back they were shocked to find the near end what looked like an angry Ori kissing a very happy Dwalin senseless in full view of all. Kili notice a beet red Nori being held lovingly in the arms of a contented, but possessive looking Bofur.

Kili whispers to Balin. "What happened with those four."

Balin smiles brightly. "Dwalin kissed Nori on the cheek after she told him how he had redeemed himself those years ago, and well you ask them the rest. All of us came upon this long after."

Fili pulls Kili into his arms kissing the crook of her neck. "Someone should be timing them. It has to been a record."

At that Ori broke the kiss and stood panting grinning and glaring at Dwalin. Who looked at a loss. "Dwalin if you I find you… Oh hello everyone.. Sorry about that. I guess we did not hear you."

Nori look about ready to cry and about to run.

_~Ori had asked Dwalin to go find Nori, after Bofur had said that he had not been able to find her after she went for a walk after lunch. Dwalin found Nori by the stream at the edge of the area that was set aside for them by Elrond. Nori continues looking at the stars, her tears had dried but her face with tear streaked. "I could hear ya coming. Billa right about most of you walking and breathing loud." Dwalin sits down by her but not to close. "Sorry, Do I need Dwobbit lessons?" Nori scoffs and tosses and stick in the stream and follow it with eyes. "Not unless… Look Dwalin why are you here. I know Bofur and Ori were looking for me and I understand why they would be, but why? Why would you care? I know we have worked together for years and but..." Dwalin sighs fights the urge to squeeze her shoulder to comfort her. "Nori, Ori and Bofur aren't the only ones that care. I know that when Balin and I first met you we both wrote you off as just being a copy of Ri, but you proved yourself quickly, that you were far more than that and that's why you're the royal Spymaster. It's also why we trust you to be anywhere near Thorin, Fili and Kili. Balin and I care and Thorin, Fili,Kili and Billa care. Dori does he ..." Nori glares. "Dori, Ha..you and the others you spoke I can see it, but Dori... My brother has gone from belittling me and shaming me to avoiding now that he knows the truth. Dwalin.. Bofur has loved me since he met me. Even when he did not understand. Even when I told him of the blackmail and what the sick mind Dwarrows and men forced me into that did not stop until you and the Ered Luin guard put a stop to it… Yea, sorry if Ori and Dori's lives would not have been at stake. I would have told you, but..." Nori break down. Dwalin looks at a loss. "Nori come, let me take to Bofur." Nori shakes her head. "No, I need a brother right now, but Dori has never been there and I can put this on Ori, not more than I have. I hate I am..." Dwalin pulls her into his arms, and holds her head to his chest and rocks gently like he does with Balin. "If you need a brother I am here. Your not alone. I'm just sorry that I wasn't able to protect you. Please forgive me Nori. I can be here. I'm goin ta be your brother by wed in a month, but I want to start been a better brother in heart now. Are you feeling a bit better?" Nori nods and looks into Dwalin eyes. They don't hear Ori and Bofur stop behind the trees. "Dwalin I have tried to tell, You redeemed yourself long ago. But you heard heard… The the three guard that raped me were boasting to you of what they did to to me, but made it it sound like like I had been willing, but they didn't say it was me and you told them. That they were wrong and that they may have no heart for their soulmate or the person that they were useing, but you wanted no part in it and that you were going to keep yourself clean and pure for your Ze, and ..." Dwalin kisses her temple tears rolling down his cheeks. "Nori don't keep things from me any more nadith in heart. I would have killed them then and there. So all that started before Smaug came... Did you hear?" Bofur came into view. Dwalin gently lets Nori go give her another peck on the forehead. "Remember Nori you are not alone, and you are loved. Bofur?" Bofur looks long and hard at Dwalin and smiles and puts out his hand. "I'm thankful ya found her, and I see that you are real nadad to her.." Dwalin takes his hand and they squeeze each others hand firmly but kindly. "Dwalin you had better go after Ori." Dwalin ran in the direct he had heard the sound. Nori looks at Bofur and starts to shake, wrapping her arms around herself. Bofur pull into his arms. "I'm Bofu didn't mea mean..." Bofur running fingers through hair holding her close. "Shuu my dove, you have done nothin wrong. He was just being a nadad ta ya, and I know that. I am glad he is willin to pick up Dori slack, and be more of a nadad to ya than Dori has been. It didn't make you uncomfortable did it?" Nori looks up into Bofur eyes as she calms down. "No, I felled safe, like I do with Ori but more like I used to with my nadad before." Bofur smiles brightly. "If that's the way of it than good on 'im. You ready ta go back or ya needin some more time?" Nori smiles and kisses Bofur soundly. "I'm ready and thank you understanding Bof. But I wonder if we could maybe be wed when they are? I know that.." Bofur blushes and grins from ear to ear. "Yes ma'am if'n they don't mind I would be glad to share our day of blessing with them." With that they walk back to the common to find Ori pinning Dwalin to the ground giving him an earful. Dwalin nodding and wide eyed with shock at her strength, but as her rant came to end and she sniffs. "Dwalin am I not pretty. I am not worth kissing. I know Nori is beautiful, but I am your Ze. Or is it that you will only ever, even though we are to be wed, think me only your mim ze and never your Ze. I know I will never be the beauty that Nori..." Dwalin relaxes and smiles sadly and try to get up and hold her he huff find she still will not let him move. "Ori kiss me. Kiss me whenever you're ready. The reason I have not made a move more than braiding our beads since our talk, is that I have been scared that I might hurt or scare you. And your are beautiful my mim Ze. I'm sorry my Ze, but you will always be my mim Ze. Because are my pretty mim Ze, that shines and sparkles and glows whenever she is smiling at me..." Ori processes to kiss Dwalin senseless. ~_

But Bofur whispers in Nori ear. "My dove you did nothin wrong, and I don't think Dwalin intended anything but gratitude, so don't fret. If'n you'd like we can go for a walk. Fili and Kili are back."

Nori nods, but look up as Ori turns sparking eye on her with a joyful smile and drives into her arm, speaking only loud enough for Nori and Bofur's ears. "Dwalin let me know what happened. I am sorry that I over reacted. It is only that, sometimes I feel so plain when I stand by you, sis, and it make me want to prove to Dwalin I am worth his attention. I am sorry, but you are so beautiful Nori and I am just cute."

The tears finally fall as Nori kisses the top of Ori's head. "No, Ori you are beautiful and pure, and he always did all that he could not to notice too much, because he has only ever wanted you. I am thankful to see you reacted like that. I think you both needed it."

Ori nods and stands. "Yeah..Ooh. ha ha ha." Dwalin preceased to carry away Ori to their room tickling her.

Nori smirks brokenly until she feel Bofur's lips resting on her mateing mark. "Come my Dove.. Let me have a turn ta comfort you. How about I show ya my favorite spots here?"

Nori nods letting him lead her. As she sees their others had left but Kili. _'Bof, I think we have one more to join our party at least for a bit.' _

Bofur beams at Kili. "Hey, kitten. Why don't you join my Dove and I for a bit, unless your tired of walkin."

Kili smiles softly and nods taking Bofur's hand and hugs Nori and whispers. "Sorry I wasn't here.. Fili.. he when with them.. What should I do..?"

Nori looks into Bofur's eyes, seeing that he is deep in thought waits. Bofur looks up searching Nori's eyes. "Our prince should go with us that's what he should do. Fili can help Dwalin to comfort and reassure Ori and you can help me do the same for our dove."

Kili's face lights up and she nods now hugging them both and starts to put away and finds them both hugging her gently. Nori smiles at Bofur shyly. "Will both of you really comfort me, or…"

Bofur and Kili blush look at each other. "Bofur knows Kili.."

Kili pales, and Bofur chuckles. "No fear my prince. I'm going to guard ya both jealously.. Kili.. kitten?"

Kili glares. "Jealously, you can forget it, and if your like that with Nori I will step in.. Neither of us…"

Bofur shakes his head pale as a sheet. "No.. No.. That's not what I meant.. Blast it all, Kili Baggins.. I'm not yer Nadad.. I'm not Fili…"

Kili searches Bofur face and then see Nori starting to tremble and shake with flash back and sighs holding Nori along with Bofur and sighs as her angry cools. "You have us both to comfort you tonight, Nori-dove."

Nori nods sobbing into Kili's chest like she had hundreds of times, but Bofur being there as well was making all the different and she smiles a true smile not her usual smirk. "Then let me take the blame if Fili is cross about it tomorrow. I need the both of you tonight."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Fili smiles at Ori sleeping peacefully on the other side of Dwalin's chest and starts to get up, but feels Dwalin's hand card through his hair, and speak quietly as not to wake Ori. "And where are you going my prince?"

Fili sighs wanting to stay but wanting to find Kili. "I need to go Dwal. Kili may feel safe here, but I would rather not leave him alone here. Kili would never be unfaithful, but I fear that there would be many an elf here that would gladly try to say that they were one of our mates.."

Dwalin gives him a cross look. "So what if a few really are. Do you plan to keep Kili from her mates. Kili would never do that to you. She knows full well whose arms your in right now."

Fili sits up looking at the floor. "I would trust you and Ori with Kili. But I have trouble trusting anyone else with Kili. And my nadith.. I don't think he thinks of you that way yet."

Dwalin face was hard for Fili to read. "It doesn't matter if she does or not right now. I know that their are five mate, six if I count you, between Kili and I. Whatever matehood would mean between our kitten and I. But that is four others aside from Ori, Fili. You need to face this. I understand that you want to look out for her, but your not alone in that. Ori and I will be alongside you. Though neither of us will make a peep useless we know… Look go on. Head to your and Kili's guest quarters."

Fili nods and smiles moving Ori's bangs out of her eyes, and then looks into Dwalin's eyes. "I love you both. Sight me, or Kili if…"

Dwalin steal a quick but passionate kiss and smirks. "If Ori or I need you we will let you know, now go tend to you ze and leave me to mine. I'm finally Dwarrow enough not to fight this, and want to enjoy it."

Fili smirks and rolls his eyes. "You and me both. My love stays with you both, rest well."

Dwalin chuckles as Ori cracks an eyes open and growls tiredly. "And ours goes with you, my prince. But your in the wrong bed for today. Kili and you mim zes will sleep well with a song."

Fili smiles and nods and kisses Ori cheek. "I'm going.. I'm going. Go back to sleep Ori."

Fili head towards his and Kili's guest quarters through a wood path that is between the guest quarters allotted to Balin, Dori, Dwalin and Ori and here a giggle and then a chuckle and stops to listen. "The two of you are a mess. Kili are ya sure you'll sleep alright by yerself. Nori and I don't mind sharein our bed with ya, this night or any night."

Fili step to where he can see them but they can't see him or so he thinks. Nori sees him but says nothing watching, warily out of the corner of her eye Kili and Bofur none the wiser to either.

Kili blushes and looks almost timid, almost. "Thanks Bofur, but I'm still kind of hoping that Fi, will end up in our bed before the night is over, and the twins are about ready to wind down. I think all three of us are ready for a nice bed.. Thanks for letting me be there Nori, and thanks for showing us both around Bof. It was nice to meet the legendary Glorfindel and find he is far from stuck up. Erestor seem to…"

Kili pauses seeing Nori's posture and tenses and Nori smirks and tilts her head slightly and winks, mouthing '_someone is watching you, kitten._'

Kili looks and sees jade green eyes shining in the bushes and jumps and then glares. "Nadad.. no pranks right now.. I am to tired and…"

Fili walks out smirking impishly and smiles at Nori and Bofur. "Thanks for looking out for Kili. No nadith, I just want to see weither you needed me yet or not or at all. I trust Bofur to keep Nori's leash."

Kili and Bofur both growl until Nori chuckle and smirks whispering in Fili's ears. "You had better be thankful my prince or Kili may find that she would enjoy watching you and I.."

Fili blushes wided eyed for a moment and then gives Nori a cocky wink. "Maybe so, but I dare say your leash would prevent it. Your going to be a mated Dwarrow. Those day are over for you. Come Kili. I believe that I owe you and our mim zes a song or two. Rest well my friends."

Kili smiles sadly at Nori and nods to Bofur. "Sweet rest and dreams to you both. Nori, sight me if you need anything."

Bofur smiles tightly, not at Kili. "Of course my prince, as Eru and Irmo will it, but Nori has me.. So don't fret."

Kili furrows her brow and nods and reluctantly lets Fili lead her to their room.

Bofur waits until he knows that Fili and Kili are gone and gentle pulls Nori into his arms, growling in dragonish manner. "I won't have it Nori."

Nori bows her head looking ashamed. "Sorry I.."

Bofur calms a bit kissing Nori's temple and then picks her up. "No Nori, it wasn't you dove. I know you were only flirting. No.. Fili may be a prince, but he wasn't acting like one. I will not 'ave him treat you or Kili that way, and if I find out he is Ori or Dwalin…"

Nori sighs looking worn and a bit dejected. "Bofur, leave it for now lover mine. If Fili knows better to follow though. Dwalin has warned him enough. I was trying to cheer Kili up. Kili still doesn't know where she and Fili stand. I can't tell either. Is.. Is this where we are sleeping?"

Bofur calms at the sight of the room that had been his while he Bombur and Bifur had been there to heal and only a few years after Moria was over run, and they were forced to flee. "Aye, Elrond kept it for me. I hope ya'll like it. There'll be room fer Ori and Dwalin…"

Nori smiles as Bofur let her stand closing her eyes and drinking into sound of the waterfall and the sound of the night animals. "It's on the edge start of the valley proper. From here out it's woods and waterfalls and.. I would love ta show ya in the starlight and moonlight while we're here. Many a night I watched the stars thinking, of ya.. not knowin who ya were, but dreamin of ya and longin ta hold you in my arms my dove. I.. I felt what.."

Nori smiles a smile only Ori and Kili had seen beside Bofur and places a finger on his lips. "I know.. I remember dreaming of you… So much has changed.. but.. We haven't.. Not really.. You and Ori made sure of that for me, and Kili despite.. No for now. It's just us, lover mine."

Bofur holds her close, fighting tears petting her hair and kissing her forehead, and whispers in a grief and relief filled voice. "Alright dove, alright, but I'm here. This isn't a dream. I love you Nori, and nothin. I mean nothin, is going to chance that. Other things may change and grow, but our love.. won't change only grow."


	9. Chapter 9

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Frerin &amp; Fem. Thorin Stonehelm Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Aragorn &amp; Arwen (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins. Elros and Aragorn are one and the same in my fics.) Fem. Gimli &amp; M. Tauriel

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 9

Overcoming the Past

The Next morning Elladan and Elrohir were not seen by any but the Company, Gandalf, Estel and Arwen as they breakfasted in the dining area halfway between the twin's garden and the company's rooms. Thorin was enjoying being able to take in the nice fresh spring morning air as drank his tea, when notices that both of the twin's seem and bit shy but very glad to be there with them, but what was odd about it was how they would look to Fili or Kili a smile a grateful smile and then look at each other and blush. (Elrohir beaming quiet please and Elladan looking away shyly.) He then notices Kili nervously flicking her eyes to Fili who would smirk and then growl at her still full plate.

Thorin catches Kili's eye and quirk an eyebrow. _'Kili why are you not eating, and what happened on your walk last night?'_

Kili shakes her head quickly looking panicked. _'No, uncle nothing like that, but it complicated ask Fili to tell you, and I'll when my mim zes decide to stop rolling around.'_

'_Fili'_

Fili looks up at Thorin with a very bright laughing smile. _'Well, uncle I hope your ready for a small, but quickly ended war.' _

Thorin eyebrow arch. _'War Fili, what did you and Kili do?' _

Fili and Kili look at each other and then back Thorin grinning like mad. _'Kili and I found out that Elladan and Elrohir were soulmates, and that the most of the Eldar would kill them if their love was found out, and.. Soo Kili named them dwarf friends and I named them under the line of Durin protection, and that they could make their home with us in Erebor.' _

Thorin smirk and laughs earning an odd look from most around the table as he stand. "Fili and Kili, I think that if you are through eat we shall go and speak with Lord Elrond about those letters, for Elladan and Elrohir if they are you be dwarf friends and dwell with us in Erebor, my uncle will need to make room for them. Until Erebor is retaken and ready to be dwelt in once more."

Kili and Fili got and stood by their uncle, and Elladan and Elrohir smile and the bow their head and look to Thorin. "Thank you for your kindness Prince Thorin and to prince Fili and prince Kili as well giving us more of a chance than we would have ever had."

Thorin smile softly. "You are most welcome Elrohir, both of you are. Love is meant to be embraced not fought. Now we will go see your Father."

Billa decide to go with them.

At the same time in Elrond's Study, Estel watches his foster father pour over journal after journal over belonging Maedhros, Maglor and Fingon, then sighs. "It is as we had thought, Elros and I. Maglor and Maedhros were unrequited soulmates and were driven to kill themselves, by fire and starvation, after the oath was fulfilled because they could no longer live with the pain of fighting their bond."

Estel pick up one of the journal and sighs. "Ada, you believe that Elladan and Elrohir are Maglor and Maedhros do you not."

Elrond looks up at the ceiling. "I have known they were since they were born, and I knew that you and Arwen were..."

Estel closes the journal placed in front of Elrond. "Were your brother and his one, right Ada."

Elrond turns and see a know cheeky grin on Estel face. "Yes, how long have you known and what if anything do you re..."

Estel leans down nose to nose looking into Elrond's eyes with a smirk as their breath mingles for a moment before he pull back an slides into chair to the side of Elrond's desk, noting with a sad smile the look on his brother's face. "I remember much brother, and I can not forget the painful game we once played with each other as we that we were Maglor and Maedhros, and how we played that..."

Elrond blushes brightly the sharing the same sad smile. "How.. how long has it been since you first knew."

Estel's eyes no longer looked young but older and wiser. "I have known since the winter, shortly after I found what my birth name was. Ada, Brother why did you call me Estel?"

Elrond smiles and nearly laughs. "Because seeing your eyes once more give me hope that the dark future ahead will not stay dark. I know the part you will play and now I see that you know as well. Elros, Aragorn, Estel these are but a few of the many names you will bare. But we have always been close even though we are pulled apart at times for our own good. We must no longer play our painful games. We are now bonded to our ones and ..."

Estel and Elrond's eyes lock searching for peace and love untainted by lust and confusion, but finding all three they look away, torn. Estel take a deep breath and let it out. "It is best that I will be going and that in a century or so that you will be going to the undying lands. I remember that this was why I made the choice I did, because I could not live by your side with her on the other without...wanting you both in all ways and at all times. I was selfish and a part of me… still is… but I will not be unfaithful."

Elrond looks back into Estel eyes his heart pounding. "Unfaithful to whom?"

Estel stand and began to walk away as he speaks, but Elrond gently catches his wrist. "Unfaithful to either of you. You are my twin and she is my soulmate. Both of you are so much a part of me but in different ways. We must not let the seeds of lust overcome us as we did last time in our pain and grief. As much as my body yearns to fall into you and taste your lips. I can not and will not betray Arwen and my heart. Just as you must not betray Celebrian and your heart. We are worth more to each other than the lust demanded of us."

Elrond interlaced their fingers looking at them. "You are right, but I would not have you run. We must pray against the folly of our youth and learn to see one another as we should and having Arwen as my daughter has helped me in that, but raising you as my son has broken most of it away. Eru knew what he was doing. We will overcome this, but I ask you not to tempt me like that again, or you may find I am less restrained than you. I have been without my one, and my second now fully grow with the same yearning as mine, is indeed hard to fight."

Estel pull his fingers slow away, and leans down his nose right beside Elrond's his hands gripping back of the chair. "Would you really given in after all this time."

Elrond closes the gap fiercely kissing him with broken hearted desire and lustful passion, and then pulls away panting looking angry and bit sad but not bitter back at the now laughing Estel. "I warned you not to."

Estel smiles. "You did, do you feel better or worse for it."

Elrond touches his lips with a shaking hand, and smiles. "Both, but if you chance it next time you will find yourself writhing and moaning beneath me."

Estel eyes widen starting to tear up. "I am sorry I pushed you so far. I only wanted to break the tension, not hurt the both of us. Please forgive..."

Elrond kneels in the chair leaning his head gently against Estel looking into his eyes, the lust had cleared. "No do not apologize. We both know not to chance it. We hold to our bond, and do not cross the line into lust again. This was enough to wake us both up hopefully... Someone is at the door. Go and wash your face, we will speak more of this later."

Estel nods into Elrond chest and hugs him tight and then walks away quickly. Elrond take a deep breath and straightens his clothes.

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Frerin had been quiet and keeping to his self ever since Thranduil had told him of the other Thorin. Thrain was beginning to worry able his abnormal quietness. "Thran, even when we were in the healing caves he was not like this. He cries himself to sleep. He eats only the bare amount. He only speaks to Legolas and Tauriel and if I come in he stops speak and won't meet my eyes. Have your children told you anything?"

Thranduil frowns and looks into Thrain's eyes. "No, but I know what troubles him without them speaking word. But Dain will be here this evening, early from what the scouts say. We should go talk to him."

Frerin up looks up with haunted eyes as they come into his dim room. "They going to be here soon are they not. I ask your forgiveness ahead of time. I do not know how I will react if what you say is true Uncle, but I will come, you need not ask. I will face my fate. Whether it is my brother or my one that comes I do not know but I can feel them. It feels like Thorin, my Nadad."

Frerin looks at the floor as tear flow down his cheeks unheeded, as speaks at a near whisper and begins to shake. "Azog and Bolg used me like a plaything and took my purity, and told me that only a male would ever want me. That my one would never want me to touch her, if I was ever freed, and the times that I would sleep I would dream of Thorin... I came to fear the very thought of seeing my beloved nadad, because I feared I would cause him to fall into lust and confusion with me. But you say that these are but lies of Morgoth, and that I dreamed not only of my brother but Thorin Stonehelm. This other younger Thorin is the Thorin that is my Ze, and also in my dreams. But in the Dreams it is Thorin.. Thorin's face, Thorin's voice, Thorin hair, Thorin's smell. We always have our clothes on, so I can not dare hope..."

Thrain sits by Frerin and holds Frerin in his arms rocking him as he did as a child. "Lad, I know it is hard to hope but you will see when they come. They will be here in just a few hours, come bathe and let me care for your hair son." Frerin nods.

Ten minutes later Thorin, Fili, Kili and Billa stand at the door of Elrond's study. As Elrond opens the they notice a sad look in his eyes and Thorin ask. "If this is not a convenient time Lord Elrond..?"

Elrond shakes himself and smiles abet faintly but smiles none the less. "No, come in. How may I aid my guests?"

Thorin smiles as they walk in. "We are here to aid you if we may with the letters to my uncle for Elladan and Elrohir."

Elrond looks at Thorin to Fili and Kili smiling truer now. "I would be grateful for such aid, but I would be glad to have them here. Perhaps the two of you could get them so they may be present?" Thorin nods.

Elrond smiles softly watching Kili look at his books of lore with clear interest, and how Billa is doing are her best not to start snooping about his writing table that she was now sitting by, and how Fili was watching Kili, but was clearly bored without something to do of interest. "So, Fili your Nada has told me that both yourself and Kili are skilled smiths as your uncle but in different manners."

Fili smiles bright and nods. Kili comes back with large ish tome in sindarin on the eldar days, writen by originally by Rumil of Tirion. "Yes, but nothing compared to Uncle's skill or that of Bofur and Bifur. Is it true that you, Elladan and Elrohir trained them in some of the ways of Noldorian smithery?"

Elrond chuckles thankful that he had something other than his conflicting feelings for and broken bond with his twin to focus on. "Mayhaps Elladan and Elrohir would spend some time with the both of you and a few others, instead of the four of you prank master trading.. those less wanted skills."

"But Ada.. we would enjoy both as a gift of.. What Ella..?"

Elladan was give has twin a fond but warning glare. "Forgive my brother, your son, for his love of humour and foolishness."

Elrohir smirks fighting the urge kiss his twin just to make him shy. "You enjoy my foolishness and humour and I do not.."

Elrond sighs and shakes his head. "Elrohir, do not bait your brother. Elladan do not feign innocence. Now, I am being too wonder if either of you want us to write those letters."

Thorin watch both of the twins still trying to hide their bond, but Elrohir unconsciously holds Elladan to his side and Elladan eyes wide and looks down brokenly as Elrohir speaks looking in Elrond's eyes with determination. "Ada, I… I love my brother and will have no other but Eru before him. He is my one.. Lindir…"

Lindir pales looking like a deer caught in the head lights. "Forgive me my lords, I do not mean to intrude, and .. I will keep all of this closer than close, but the hunting party is back with news.."

Elrond smirks as both Elladan and Elrohir relax at Lindir's reaction, or more so lack of one. "Tell Glorfindel to have them to report to Erestor, and that I will speak to them both after luncheon."

Lindir nods and smiles blushing faintly. "I will be begging for the both of you that all goes well, with whatever needs to be done. I take my leave my lords."

Lindir leaves quickly and they hear a door close and lock, Elrond rubs his temples. "Forgive me. I took for granted that Estel had done so. Thankfully it was Lindir and not one of the sindar or silvan elves that dwell here, or Erestor for that matter. Shall we get started."

Elladan searches Elrohir's eyes and nods a warm smile touching his lip. Elrohir takes a deep breath looking deep into Elladan eyes, leaving himself open to his twin's searching eyes. "We are ready Ada."

Three hour later Dain and Stonehelm came into view of the gate and both looks up at Frerin fearful voice. "No Thorin, nadad, flee from me. I will not have you join me in this folly."

Dain holds his glaring child from running to her one. "Nada let go, It is as I feared. The Defiler and his spawn have confused and hurt my Ze. Frerin needs me."

Dain nods but speaks. "Yes, but if you run to him now before he can have the time to see you are not your cousin. You may break him. Walk with me, and do not speak to him until he look into your eyes and see that you are indeed not Thorin Oakenshield." Stonehelm growls but nods.

At the gate Frerin fall to his knees. "It it is Thorin, why have you lied to me I can feel him, I can see him."

Legolas put a hand on his shoulder. "No it is not. This Thorin looks as Thorin did a near Century ago. My Ada has not lied. Keep your eye on this Thorin and watch. The stance and the walk are not your brother's, and the eyes may be the same color, but they are not our Thorin's"

Frerin looks but looks away only seeing his brother. Dain and Thorin stand four feet from and wait. Dain look at his dear cousin and hurts for him. "Cousin, this is my mim ze. Yes, Thorin is his name, and he is the spitting image of your nadad, at the same age Thorin was when they took you from us, but he and your Nadad are two very different souls even for all their likenesses. Will you not look at the one who has cried himself to sleep begging Eru and all the valar to keep you safe, to bring you to him."

Frerin looks to his cousin and then turns to Thorin their eyes meet and he shakes puzzled. "You... you are my Thorin but are you not my Nadad."

Thorin Stonehelm begins to weep her voice mildly but clearly thicker in speech than Thorin's but even more so in her sorrow. "Frerin Oh my love, Look what they have done to you..."

Frerin at first starts back away and then gives in to what he can longer fight walk quick and crushes his lips into hers, and as she deepen the kiss he pulls back and laughs. "Lies all lies, you are most certainly not my nadad, both of you are my Thorin. Ahh.."

Helm kisses his neck and then blush at his response. "Frerin, Just you wait. You have a lot of time to make up for, and you will feel my pain, but I will destroy all that they have done to you. You are mine and my alone until you are healed. If someone does not take the chance from me, I will kill them slowly and feed them..."

Dain clears his throat and both bink up and pull apart blushing like mad. "Helm save your sweet nothings for after your beads are in his hair, and you have your week. You are makin the elven guards all love eyed."

Frerin smiles brightly for the first time in weeks his eyes no longer haunted, and then gapes at Dain. "Beads you mean..."

Helm smirks and sighs taking his hand lacing their fingers as they walk. "Come love. I am willing put them in your hair tonight, but our week will need to wait until I come of age early this winter."

Tauriel giggles and then covers her mouth at Frerin knowing look. "At least we don't have to wait as long as Tauriel or Legolas. You share Nadad's birthday?"

Helm smirks. "Oh aye, it but it razzies me that he can wed his one before me."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Three hour later it was raining as Estel sets thinking of what he and Arwen spoke of when she had found him face still wet from wash his tears off.

_~Arwen looks at Estel's lips and then into his eyes. "You kissed Ada did you not. I can smell him on you. Aragorn?" Estel looks down grimusing. "Yes, It was not that I ...Arwen?" Arwen looks as if she torn between kissing him senseless and marching and having words with her father. "And what did he say when you finally both gave in. Aragorn must I claim you to keep him from claiming you himself. I know that you both ... I know who we are to Ada. I know that as Elros the two of you were both brothers and lovers... I will not share you with his lust, this time, or have you mate him only for him to leave you. I will not see you break when he leave for the undying lands were you cannot follow him for long years. I must claim you before he does..." Estel looks both pained and relieved. "Will you not give me a choice... do I not have a say in whom claims me as theirs...?" Arwen looks at him and then away fighting tears. "Yes, course, but would you truly want us both, when his heart is already claimed. You gave up your claim on him back then remember, because you wanted him to be with his soulmate, my nana, instead of being torn between you and her, because of lust and confusion the lied between you. Do you want to feel what he felt then?" Estel shake his head and reaches for her face brushing it with his fingers and she kisses his fingers and hold his hand to her face. It broke him. This was right and he knew it, she was his one, and Elrond his second. He want both of them to love him, but not in the same way, he was so torn he felt hopeless. "Arwen, You are the one I had chose as my mate. Elrond and I must come to a place where we are as we should be. If you see that I can not fight it and return to our lust. Then yes claim me before he makes that mistake, because of my weakness for him in that way, but you and I will be leaving soon and I will be away for years.. If I must, though it hurts. I will stay away from my beloved brother." He hold her close, being thankful that she and her second did not need to endure such pain. Kili did not know of their kinship of heart, and the two of them would not need to endure this, because of the deep bond between Fili and Kili. "Aragron, no the two of you must find the bond you were meant to have. But we are growing closer, or you would have given yourself to him completely at that chance. I love you and I will wait, and help both of you overcome this." Estel smiles and knowing that she right and loving even more for her willingness to understand and help him overcome. "I love you and may the Most High help us so that all will be righted."~_

Estel looks up and sees Elrond watching the rain come down outside the window. "Brother?"

Elrond frowns slightly. "Is that what I am.. to you? Elros, my Estel can we only be twin brothers or will it always be more. Can we find contentment in the bond that was meant for us as brothers and seconds, or our we doomed pretend we should be more. I am thankful, that Elladan and Elrohir will not need to fight their bond, maybe if we watch them this time together as they should be. We will no longer feel the need to pretend we need to do it for them, and we can just be deeply bonded brothers and love our ones as we should. I am sorry for threatening to claim you... "

Estel lips were on his and as they deepen the kiss both of them pulled apart shaking and weep and holding for dear life but not because they wanted more but because it was finally over.

"What if I wanted you to claim me? I can not do as you have said, only living as brothers would be a lie. I am sorry but you are my second I must.. I need more, but their must be.."

Elrond claims Estel lips kissing him with passion and longing, but wanting more he pulls Estel closer and they cling to each other. They both feel a change this time as the kiss becomes tender and soft. Elrond hands stroke and cup Estel face. "Forgive me, I can let you go, my dearest brother.."

Estel sighs brokenly as they both tremble fighting their bodies but not their heart as he kisses Elrond tasting their tears, as he makes love to him with his lips, pouring in all his love, devotion, tender passion and need. "Forgive me, adad. I do not want you to let me go."

They both apologized over and over. As they slowly stop shaking as their bodies stopped aching and wanting what their hearts did not want. They look into each other's eyes. The lust completely gone and for the first time since the kin slaying they were brothers and only brothers for now, and that is where Lindir found them later. Elrond holding Estel as they slept, both had cried themselves to sleep, in each other's arms. He covers them with a blanket, it was still raining. 'My, It must be truly hard for lord Elrond to let Estel take his place as Aragorn, future king among the Edain and the Atani. Perhaps I should remind them both that Estel will be able to visit at times. And that Arwen and Estel have yet to choice between being elvenkind or mankind.' As he walk away he notice Arwen smiling bright through tears as she watches him sleep. "My Lady maybe you will be able to get them to go lay on the bed before your Ada has a stiff back and your brother end up chilled?"

Arwen nods. "I will try but they are sleeping sound for the first time in a week."

Elrond and Estel awoke to Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir talking cheerfully. Elrond head was on Elohir's chest, and Estel's was Arwen's with Elladan in between the four, running fingers through Elrond and Estel hair in a motherly way. She spoke softly as she notice them waking up. "It's about time both of you joined the land of the living again. You've both been walking in dreams for a day and a half now."

Elrohir kisses his Ada's forehead in a fatherly manner. "When Arwen had us bring the two of you here to sleep in our rooms so that you could sleep undisturbed, I did not think it would be this long. Mind telling us why you cried yourselves to sleep in each other's arms?"

Arwen gets up. "I will go and see to getting food for all of us prepared. It will take time for me to get it. It should be more than a hour or so."

Estel and Elrond roll away from the twins and lie back to back so they can look in their eyes. Elrond interlaces his fingers with Estel. "Elros and I were broken after the kinslaying, and even more so watching Maedhros and Maglor fighting their bond and needing each other, but never giving in and killing themselves and each other in doing so. Both of us came to see them more so as our Ada and Nana than the ones that birthed us, but.."

Estel squeeze his hand and picks up where Elrond had left off. "We longed to see them full of the love and joy that we remembered in our birth parents, and would pretend that we were Maglor and Maedhros and play that they were bonded and then we found ourself falling into the trap of wanting that for ourselves with each other, to be soulmates and we..."

Elladan frown and furrows her brow. "You gave in to lust back then.. Tell me you did not .. This time." Both shook their head, and looked down so that they would need to see what feeling shown in Elladan and Elrohir's eyes.

Elrohir spoke gently but firmly lifting his Ada/foster son's chin to look him in the eye. "That still does not tell us why you were found as you were. We need to know, so that we can help undo what our former cowardice caused. Please tell us."

Elrond felt the tears roll down his cheek. "We had shared a kiss before Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Billa had come to help in writing the letters to Thranduil and Legolas. After they and the both of you had left I went to speak with Estel and try and find a way for us to be brothers and not lovers. I spoke my heart but we began to kiss this time we ..."

Elrond could no longer speak as he weeps into his foster Ada/blood son's chest. Elrohir looks up to see Elladan comforting Estel as well. Estel began to speak in a broken and shaking voice. "We were being tempted to claim each other, and if something had not changed in our hearts when did, we would have. But Eru spoke to our hearts and told us that we did not need to do that to stay together, that he would make our bond clean, and if we let him. We pulled our mouths apart and repented and wept in each other's arms, in shame and relief and pain. We still need each other, and we always will, but the lust to be more than brothers and seconds is gone and there a peace between us that we know we will not want that any longer, because...we want to look at one another without fear shame and inner disgust at ourselves. We love each other too much to go back to what the Most High has freed us from."

Elladan nods at Elrohir. "We know that we for a large part to blame for the confusion in you bond brought on by us fighting our bond, but even though we will be open with our love around the both of you. We will not allow you see our intimate moments. Can you trust us that we will not longer fight our bond without seeing more?" Elrond and Estel both froze and nod.

Arwen walk in to see pain in all their faces, and clears her throat. "I know it will take time for the four of you to heal from the pains of the past, but even with the darker days that are head, the future still looks brighter than the past ages. Come eat our guest are concerned for you." They all get up and hold each other for and long moment, (Elrond and Estel in the middle of the hug.) and follow her out.

The next few days the company and Elrond's small family took counsel together and started to put plans in motion that would not only affect the years to come but the age to come. Elladan and Elrohir worked with Thorin to make a crystal casing to put the one ring in, so that the bearer and those around it would be protected from it. Billa, Estel and Gandalf had went into the Goblin tunnel that lead to Smeagol's cave and caught him and gave him something to put him to sleep for and few days. When they brought him back; the casing was finished and Billa put the ring in and Thorin and the twins sealed it shut. The ring was now locked within and Billa felt lighter.

A day later as Estel and Arwen began to put the final touches on their packing they noticed and feeling of being watched, not by anything evil, but watched none the less. Fili and Kili had told them the same as they spoke about it over lunch. "Kili and I think it maybe some of the Istari that we told you about. But unless they show themselves we can not know."

Arwen and Estel look up with a start, as the four Istari walk up to Gandalf asking for a word and notice Radagast waiting for all of them. "Aragron, the Red Istari looks just like you did as Elros, but fully elven."

Estel nods nearly dumbfounded. "Yes and the Istari in dark blue and indigo looks as you always have but with violet eyes."

Fili and Kili share a knowing look but stay quiet as they see they younger Istari share a moment of affection and then the two blue Istari leave with Radagast, and the red and green Istari follow Gandalf and set not far from him but not close to all of them.

Fili shares a look with Trowanel and nods, and whisper to Kili. "Trowanel is going to be stick close to us and the company and Kensheero the Red, over there with be keeping an eye on Estel. Catranel and Dual the blue are going to be helping Gandalf and Radagast to ..."

Gandalf raises an eyebrow at the two and they blush and go back to eating, and he starts to chuckle. "Well the young heirs of Durin do have sharp eye and ears and quick minds for Istari not to be able conceal our councils before their eyes. Well done Fili and Kili, but keep it to yourselves or ask us about it first."

Both nod, and Fili speak shyly. "I did ask Trowanel if I could tell Kili, but I guess I need to learn to time things better."

Gandalf nods. "That will do."

Ori walks over to Kensheero and start piling him with questions. Estel notices they are ones that only he himself should know the answer too. Kensheero looks him in the eye and sighs shaking his head at one of Ori's questions. Ori seem contented the answers, and looks and nods at the Company.

That evening Smeagol wake up in a dark room. "So Smeagol, I know the light may be a little bright for you we tried to get it a dark as we could, but other wise how do you feel?"

Smeagol turns to see a lady hobbit that reminds him of his Auntie, Deagol mother, but they were both gone at this though he begins to cry. "Deagol, Deag' I'm sorry. I didn't want to why oh why couldn't he it to give me. The ring it's? Is it no it not but..Who are you and what do you want? Why am I here?"

Billa sit beside him laying sting on her knees. "I am Billabo Baggins and you Smeagol are my cousin 20 generations removed, it is in a place that will keep us and many others safe from it, until it is the right time to destroy the bloody thing. And you are here because I want to you spend the rest of your day better than most of your life has been. But you haven't answered my question cousin."

Smeagol looks thoughtful and then start to cry hard and try to smile. "Thank you, I'm starting to to feel more like a holbytla again I never though that I I would be be free of it. You look a lot like my young auntie Ruby, and then I oohh Deagol. I deserve to die... Gandy?"

Gandalf walks into view. "Yes, I am here. I brought here Smeagol, and as far you deserving death. Did you want to kill Deagol?"

Smeagol weep bitterly and shakes his as he rocks himself. "No no no NOOOO...Deagol.. "

Billa place her hand on his shoulder as she sheths sting. "Maybe you can redeem yourself by helping others to live? What do you think Gandalf?"

Gandalf nods. "I think that would do more good than ending your life. When the time come you will help destroy the ring that took your mind and cause you to kill you Beloved Deagol. Well, Smeagol are you willing?"

Smeagol smiles puzzled. "I can do that? You… Would give me that Chance Gandy, yes?"

Gandalf nods. "Yes we are. Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili are to help Smeagol adjust, until Radagast comes back. Trowanel will be close enough to keep watch but not close enough to be seen."

Billa nods. "Fili and Kili should come and meet him first."

Smeagol looks between Billa and Gandalf. "Who who are they?"

Billa smiles and rubs his back as his slow. "Thorin is my betrothed and Fili and Kili are my brothers children. Thorin is also their Uncle."

Smeagol nods as his stomach growls. Billa smiles and Gandalf chuckles and says. "Well it is time about time for supper time."


	10. Chapter 10

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Frerin &amp; Fem. Thorin Stonehelm Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Aragorn &amp; Arwen Fem. Gimli &amp; M. Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins. Elros and Aragorn are one and the same in my fics.)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both _common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 10

Partings and Preparing

Over the next two day Arwen and Estel made ready to start their journey and Smeagol was beginning to become himself for the first time in 450 odd years and he took to the whole company, but he was unsure of the elves and Estel. They had been in Rivendell nearly a month and half, and in some ways the dwarrows were glad to have the time to work side by side with the twins and Elrond in the forge, and Billa, Balin, Ori and to the shock of many, Kili, spent a good deal of time pouring over tome over tome and scroll after scroll gaining knowledge that would not only later help in the quest, but later in the rebuilding of Erebor and Dale. Oin was overjoyed when Elrond was will to give him a study of elven healing and healing herbs, and how the music of Iluvatar and the Ainur helped in healing and told Oin that Durin the Deathless had been trained by Fingolfin in the healing arts and in smithing of the Noldor, and of the love that they shared. "My lord Elrond, do you mean to tell me..."

Elrond smiles at Oin's shocked face. "Durin was and always was and will be as Kili is, and they are only able to call Durin male because they would not believe that Fingolfin and Durin were and are soulmates. The elder children of Fingolfin cared for Durin, but they lost both because of the doom of Morgoth. So in this way we are kin, the house of Finwe and Durin's folk."

Oin thought and then looks to Elrond. "So it was because of Durin, that the Elves ever gave the other six father a chance and the same the other way round, but I need to think about this. But like Kili. Kili is half and half, but so is Fili. Their gender is going settle soon, the next few decades maybe. Durin in all the times after the first waking, has died broken and without his uumm her soulmate, and only breed because it was pretty much forced to my understanding. The last time Durin vowed that no longer would he um she do so, and would die childless if his um her Ze was not found."

Elrond nods looking serious and then smirk. "Yes, I know where she can find him when she wakens once more, and that he is waiting for her. Also he has a blood tie to Durin's folk through Thorin's mother, but I will say no more."

Oin eyebrows arch. "Well that's helpful, but I guess that need to keep it under my beard for now."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

That evening Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and The company ready to see Arwen and Estel now openly called by him Aragorn and Elros, to go. Aragorn was standing in front Elrond as his Ada/Brother helps him into his lightweight mail, that Elladan, Elrohir and Fili had work together to make him. "Brother... Elrond ... Ada ... Say something, don't just cry and fuss over ..."

Elrond pull him into a tight but not uncomfortable hug. "It is hard to let you go. It seems I only just gotten you back, and I will be more alone than when my dearest went to the undying lands, because Maedhros and Maglor will not be able to stay once the company has gone; they must follow."

Elrond pulls back, resting his forehead against Aragorn's and holding his face in hands. Both hear in their minds two voices like and unlike their own. '_If you given in it will be to the ruin of many not just yourselves. Love each other do not lust after each other. Lean on the Most High, ask for the strength to endure and overcome, and he will give it._'

Aragorn moves his head to Elrond's shoulder taking a deep breath as they continue to hold each other. They both feel the peace they need. "Brother I am still near even when the miles are between us, speak to me in thought and I will listen. Dream of me and I will dream of you until my feet find their way to you, but our souls will not be parted this time. I chose now, as I have been give a second chance to, to be of elvenkind and will when time comes take to the greyships, but it will be one of the last, if not the last. I have much that I must do before I can go with you."

Elrond pull back search Aragorn's eye smiling as he sees the truth. "You are going to be the only bearded elf, of your age brother."

Both laugh at this, as Arwen puts her arms around Aragorn from behind resting her head on his back. "Yes, we chose to be of Elvenkind and our children will need to chose as we did between our two kindred. Come we must go for now."

Arwen let's go and is pulled in between them, and all of them hold each other until they hear footsteps and see the dunedain and Elladan and Elrohir coming. Elladan and Elrohir hug Arwen and Aragorn. "Brother the time will go quickly. We all know it is now time for me to begin. So do not fret. The hand of Eru is with me and upon me. I will return to you."

Elrond final let go of his and Arwen's hands. "Yes, and the blessing of the Ancients as well. Bare it well dear brother and dear sister, my heart is with you both. I will be watching and waiting for the both of you."

Thorin and Billa look at Elrond as he watch them leave as see Kensheero place his hands on Elrond's shoulder from behind, and he gently kisses side of Elrond's head above his ear as he whisper only loud enough that Elrond and Billa can heard it as Elrond start to tremble and weep. "Well done brother, now we can finally be as we should be and know that our love can now be pure and true, as can yours and Celebrian and myself and Arwen, do not fear I will look to the one that made me. We will return to you side brother."

Elrond turns and buries his face in Kensheero chest. "It will work out for the best, now you must go and look after yourself. I know you are right. I will do as you have asked. I feel to weak now that the two of you are going to be far from me though not as far as my one, but by Eru's grace I will endure this so that the lives of many will be saved. Now go before I can not let go."

With that Kensheero wipes Elrond tears and kiss the tip of his nose and walks into a portal and is gone. Elladan and Elrohir help Elrond up from his knee. "Ada, You spoke as one of the Istari?"

Elrond smile and then laughs a real joyful laugh. "My dear ones, I am one of the Istari. We have always hidden in plain sight, and we are woken in our time and only at the right time. Fili and Kili keep this in mind. We, who are born Istari do not know we are until Eru calls us to wake, by his blessing."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Dual stood smirking at Bilbo and Dis as they wave to those Mili, Varla and Verna and the children. "Well, ready or not we do need to get going."

Dis smirk back at her. "Is your gate portal slower than walking? Or will it take more than a minute to get there. Yes, I though so. I think Trowanel impatiens have worn on you a bit. The four of you are something."

Dual sticks her tongue out and smiles. "Catranel and Trowanel both have. If you have one you get the other."

Bilbo smirk and speaks under his breath. "I know that's been true from day one."

Dual opens the portal with a swirl of her staff, and they walk through to see the Elven way, and Legolas, Catranel and Radagast waiting. Catranel laughs at Radagast ruffling Dual hair and Dual grab for his hat as Radagast runs behind her. "Catranel your sister still thinks her hair is scared."

Catranel gives him a look. "Uncle you treat your hat the same."

Legolas smirks. "To each their own, come cousins. Maybe you can help things instead of adding to the madness."

Bilbo notice the Istari heading off the other way and shakes his head. "They have other things to be about now I see. Legolas what is this madness you speak about?"

Legolas stops and frowns looks over his shoulder and then face forward again, as he continues walk. "Dis, Frerin will need us all to become whole once more. I will let him tell you himself. Dain and Thorin Stonehelm are already here. Helm helps, but Frerin needs us all."

Dis looks at her cousin puzzled. "How does Stonehelm help, Dain's child was only 5 winters old when he disappeared, and he had never seen the babe?"

Bilbo and Legolas share knowing smiles. "Dis, dear. You would be seeing another kind of madness in him once he has healed more, that only the younger Thorin can tame."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Three hours later they walk into Thranduil throne room to see Thranduil and Thrain pouring over paper and maps, Tauriel lean against Thrain chair pointing to different things out. Thrain smiles and gets up to pull Dis into a hug as spins her round. Dis giggles. "NADA I am not a little dwarfling."

Thrain puts her on her feet and then looks from the beads in her and Bilbo hair. "And who is this halfling that you would give him your bead much less wear his, since when does and Halfling know how to make them, and who wed you."

Thranduil pales, but smiles. "I did, but he was not always a hobbit. Does your memory fail you in this Brother. Vili and Dis were wed 7 years before his death, before the east gate of Khazad-dum, and Dis had given birth to two little ones five year apart. Bilbo and Vili are one in the same. He is your son by wed and in heart."

Thrain looks hard into Bilbo's eye as Bilbo wringing his hand. And Thrain smack his forehead. "Of course, you died beside Fundin, but why a hobbit Vili."

Bilbo relaxes and smiles. "Well Nada, it's what Eru and Mahal though best. Who am I to ask why to The Great Maker of us all and his servant made it so, but I am still Fili and Kili's birth father by blood. Eru blessed me with that. It was a good thing when they washed down river into the Shire from an Orc attack. They both needed blood and if Billa and I had not been there they to give it they would have died of blood loss. But as far as I know they are well and strong and mated and Kili is with child... Dis don't look at me like that, Nada needs to know this... Oh..."

Thranduil, Tauriel and Legolas smile both looking alarmed at how pale Thrain is. Legolas help him to his chair. "Here Uncle sit and have breather."

Thrain nods and then looks at Dis. "My only grandchildren are soulmates, and the younger is with child. How many are in the womb."

Thranduil smiles and squeeze his shoulder. "Legolas can you go and get your younger cousins. Tauriel go and see to the guard." Both nod and leave, he waits until he no longer feel them to be in hearing range. "From Thorin's letter from Imladris their are two."

The color start to come back to Thrain's face and he smiles. "Good, Good, all is well. If it were just one at her age I would be concerned she would lose the little one, but with two she will have no choice but to slow down. But Durin is most likely in her womb. It always and pair of Soulmates that are Sibling that bare and sire Durin, but I wonder who the other is. Fingolfin is your Legolas. Who... Finrod Felagund, I would wager, he was close to them both and he would have gladly joined in bond to the line of Durin. But he died before his true one was found am I right. That means we can expect another close in bond to be with child."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

The next few weeks were quiet, but a few pranks on Lindir and Oin and Gloin. (Which Thorin and Elrond helped with a bit.) And at last after months of planning and wait midsummer's eve came and Ori and Dwalin were wed as were Bofur and Nori. (Bearfoot too, with Bofur and Dwalin's feet touching, what an odd way to bond. Maybe Billa's ever, Fili and Kili's part time shoeless habits are wearing on them.)

Nori and Ori blush as Bofur and Dwalin pick them up and share a content smile. Bofur beams at Ori and Dwalin as he stand holding Nori to his chest. "Go easy on him Ori, and remember yer the first ta touch Dwalin. But mind yer thoughts. But sight us if ya need anything. I doubt you'll be walkin much the first few nights... What?"

Ori glares playful and smirks. "Nori, give him our best, please. Since I can not watch I want to hear..."

Dwalin blushes and his mouth gasps open. "Ori... "

Nori hides her face in Bofur chest. "Give Dwalin the same, for us."

Bofur leans gentle back to open the door and gives Dwalin and Ori a heartbreakingly loving smile. "Don't hold back, love each other and us as Eru moves ya too. Good night, my mates."

Ori smiles soft with a secret smile. "Come, Dwalin before your arms get tired."

Dwalin laughs. "Like you could make my arms tired."

Bofur gently lays Nori on the bed, and Nori catches the sad look in his eyes. "What's wrong lover mine?"

Bofur smiles sadly slowly taking his tunic off. "Ori and Dwalin need time, we just have ta wait. But It hurts knowin that they are still holdin back so much, from each other and us."

Nori helps Bofur take off his pants as Bofur undresses, and pull he into her arms. "I know Bof. Give it time and we will watch and wait for them to be ready. Are you ready?"

Bofur smiles lovingly down at Nori. "More than ready my Dove..."

Four hour later Ori smile contented resting on top Dwalin as he combs his fingers through her hair. Dwalin smirks. "I still hear them. Do you think they will sleep much tonight."

Ori kisses the spot on Dwalin chest where her cheek is resting. "Probably not. Can you move yet?"

Dwalin tries to lift his leg and it trembles and falls to the bed. "No, Are you pleased?"

Ori gives a smirks a bit like Nori and a bit like Bofur, but all Ori. "I am but if I have not pleased you..."

Dwalin blushes. "No complaints here. Surely all that did not come from books."

Ori nuzzles Dwalin's chest hearing him gasp and whimper. "Of course not all. But you and Nori are quite different, and Nori and I never went beyond be intended, but I did read a lot of books before... before Nori and I ... Before the Orcs, and Fili and Kili got hurt and swept down river."

Dwalin rubs Ori's back, and looks up as Bofur opens the door Nori in toe. "My heart, please do not think about those things."

Bofur sits by Dwalin and shokes Ori's back and Ori whimpers. "Dwalin, I need Bofur to hold me, please comfort Nori."

Dwalin nods only half surprised, as Bofur opens his arms to Ori. Nori sits on the other side of Dwalin pale and trembling, Dwalin rolls over. "Hey, Nori. Come here, dove."

Nori gives him a broken look. "I I I'll be fine... Dwalin."

Dwalin rubs her still bare back. "No you won't, come and lay down and let me hold you."

Nori nods and lays down, sighing as the tears fall as Dwalin hold her from behind. Nori gasp she start to feel the echoes, as she hears Bofur whimper. "Ori, we must wait..."

"Please, I am not asking for that..."

"Can ya really hold back..." Nori buries her face in Dwalin chest.

Dwalin holds her tight kissing the top of her head. '_Do you want me to stop them Dwal?' _

_'No, Bofur is strong.' _

_'Not when it comes to Ori.' _

_'Really, but what is Ori..' _

_'Ori and Bofur have been mated for years, Dwalin. I witnessed their vows. I have kept it close, because he is my one and she is my second. She wants you to know, so now you now, but...'_

_'Nori, you and Ori...' _

_'No, not yet. But Ori can not have children for another 27 years. They've tried...' _

Ori freeze as she and Bofur hear Nori pause in though, and then realise that they had lost themselves in front of Dwalin and not just Nori.

Ori sobs into Bofur's chest still deep inside of him. "Dwalin, I am so sorry..."

Dwalin sighs smiling into Nori's hair. "Don't be. Just stay in line alright, your not right now are you."

Ori feels Bofur hold her closer. "Nori.."

Nori takes a deep breath. "Don't even think of stopping for me. I need both of you and I can't right now so, just don't stop. I need to feel what I can."

Dwalin hold Nori and rubs her back until she falls asleep and smiles. "Rest easy Nori, all three of us are safe, your job of keeping the evils of the world at bay from us is over, now let us stand with you. It may take long years before we know how we fit as mates and have ourselves sorted, but... We will."

Dwalin shivers as his begins to feel not cold but the echos he feels from Bofur and Ori slow and careful love making.

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

As the four of them took their week all the others finish the travel plans to get to Beorn if he would have them, and to Thranduil's halls. Thranduil had sent letters back to Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, and as the company finish reading them, they look up to see Elrond was blushing brightly, because the twins were kissing one another in open passion as Elrohir presses Elladan to the wall. They pull apart quickly when notice how quiet it had gotten, but stood side by side interlaced finger, with contented smiles. Elrond looks at them and they smirk at him, and they hold their arms out to him. Elrohir speaks in fatherly tone. "Come little one you are not to old for us to hold you."

Elladan gives him a motherly look. "Do not be shocked that we lost ourselves like that; we have fought this since the first time we came of age and that was our first kiss. Come let us hold you for a bit and remember the blessing you and Elros have been and are to us dearest son."

The Company watches mix emotion as the great lord Elrond is held by his Children who were and still are his parents. Elladan begins to sing and everything shifts Elrond now really is the younger and Elladan and Elrohir the elders. (And their hair turns Auburn. Elladan's darker and Elrohir's lighter and brighter almost a deep crimson, and the guise making Elrohir's eyes and face look identical to Elladan fades.)

Bifur speak up. "Maglor, your an Elith?"

Elladan now once more Maglor smiles and tries not to laugh as she finishes singing Elrond who is now Aragorn's age to sleep, and Elrohir now once more Maedhros picks him up. (Not his full height yet, about ⅔, but still taller than any his age.) "Well friends, I will go put him down for much needed nap and return, and I will see to getting them to start the lunch. He has not been sleeping well."

As he walks away Maglor take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The blessing of the Ancients indeed. We have been forgiven. Bifur, my friend I have always been an Elith, but my ada, after the silmarils came into the picture thought it would be best for me to hide it, because of being of both gender. The Doom laid on us by Morgoth and the thrice cursed gems drove him mad with hatred, and he never liked the fact that his two oldest children were soulmates, or that we were closer to our uncles and cousins than him and our siblings, after that. It was worse before he died. But you know most of history I think."

All of the company listen wide eye. Gimli smile. "So you can, talk as much as your brother. I am glad you both stopped playing fools and you have the house of Fingolfin's blessing on your bond but I must say I am looking forward to your wedding."

Maglor eyes widen and she blush to roots and Maedhros walks back quiet red himself as Thorin and Balin crack up. Maglor hide her face in Maedhros' chest as he speaks. "Sorry you are not allowed to look. You see when elves wed it is just the two of them, and as for the blessing, that is done before and after. All we needed was the go ahead. Now we have it. But we do need two honour guards for each of us. Two wed to unwed, and since Durin's heirs are our closest kin here with us besides our Elrond. We would ask you Thorin and Billa, Fili and Kili. It need not wait longer than night, but not until after supper. Those who wish to bless us can but during our week we will not stay hid just close to our rooms in the bounds that Elrond had already set. Maglor they are relaxed now. Stop hiding in my chest love."

Maglor looks up still blushing speaking a bit softer and more like Elladan. (No there is not a personality split. It just a they are able to fully be themselves without Feanor's will baring down on them.) "Well I have heard that most of you play well. Maybe we can find some new parts to put to that horrid lay about us before luncheon."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

After Bofur, Nori, Ori and Dwalin's week was up. Everyone began packing. Elrond had a bit of a time reajust, but knew things would be well, but as Elrond, Maedhros and Maglor stood watching Thorin and Company leave. Lindir and Glorfindel ran up to them. Glorfindel speaks. "So it is true, Maglor my friend I fear that neither of you will be safe here even with Thranduil and Legolas' blessing once those here find out who you and Maedhros are. They will kill you. Lindir and I will do all that we can to give you time, but tomorrow or the next day at the latest you must go, and make for the... Lady Arwen ... No?"

They all turn to see Dual coming up the stairs. "You can call me that but she is my past. Koushiero dear brother this must be dealt with quickly I will aid as I can but the timing must be right."

Elrond nods and looks pale. "Ada and Nana, Dual the blue will get you out of here as soon as you can pack but you must keep to yourself. I will have to do the same if they see me with you, I will not be able to help you farther, because I would need to flee and then we would have no home to come back to here. Please Lindir and Glorfindel doing all you can but do not draw attention, or blood."

They go to do just that. Maedhros and Maglor pull Elrond in their arms. "Be brave for us dear son of ours, all we will do so for you. We will send you word when it is safe."

They both kiss the top of his head and then pull away. Elrond walk away tears freely flowing but with prayer on his lips. "Well let us go you two. I think I can set some things up to keep Elrond safe, and Stall the foolish wrathful Elves. They will rue the day they cross Dual the blue and her kin."

Two days later saw Thorin and Company plus Smeagol under and through the Misty mountains. They had used the old tunnel that Gandalf had used to save them last time. Smeagol was able to get them through with only hitch being the Goblin king himself stand in hall that lead to the back door. Thorin and Gandalf made quick work of him and they got out and all ran safely to the clearing. The mid afternoon sun was bright, but the sun was lowering in the sky.

Smeagol looks at Gandalf. "Gandy. I need to go and see if I can find a way in and out Mordor. Ask that Eru will be with me. I will come to Gondor from there. Aragorn is to be trusted but who else there can be trusted."

Gandalf nod sadly. "Aragorn only for now he will tell whom you can trust, but his name there for now there is Thorongil, you can remember that."

Smeagol nods. "Thorongil that is who I ask for in Gondor, good bye."

Smeagol went quickly and quietly. Billa and Thorin share a look with Fili, Kili, Ori and Gimli. Billa spoke as cold chill going down her back hearing Azog's warg pack howl. "Gandalf do you think you could get word the eagles maybe, cause I think we will need their help soon?"

Ori growls. "We need to go and quick. The pack's getting close."

They start running and end up right where they had before and in trees once more, but as Thorin face off with Azog and Billa charges Azog things start to differ from before, but in way that none them could foresee.


	11. Chapter 11

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Frerin &amp; Fem. Thorin Stonehelm Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Aragorn &amp; Arwen Fem. Gimli &amp; M. Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins. Elros and Aragorn are one and the same in my fics.) Erestor &amp; Fem. Glorfindel Bard &amp; Fem. Alfred Theodred &amp; Fem. Bain Ecthelion &amp; Fem. Thengel M. Celebrain &amp; Fem. Elrond

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Warning: Sexual violence against a character.

(May the Lord Most High strengthen all that have lived through things like this and those that love them, and may his love free them and go with them.)

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 11

The death of Azog.

Trowanel growls in frustration as Dulucien blocks his path to rejoin Thorin and company. _"Out of my way spawn of Morgoth. I have those that I love I must protect."_

Dulucien's deep ice and sky hazel eyes glare at him with determination. _"As do I, Trowan my lord. I have a message for your mate, my.. my nana. My ada and his one that he calls son have betrayed all. Tell her not to believe me but to search out the truth for herself. I must go. But I warn you. Take care that you watch and guide your yongerself well, or he also will become a traitor to Eru and our cause." _

Dulucien start's to leave when Trowanel stops him with a gentle but firm hand holding his upper arm. _"You have chanced.. You are more…" _

Delucien gives him a sad smile. _"We all do my lord, given the right reasons and the better chances not taken from us. My love stays with you and all my more distant mates. I must go and care for my charge… No.. Blast it."_

They had both felt it. Trowanel lets him go and sprints in the direction that Thorin and the others had gone. _"Forgive me.. Our stays with you…"_

Dulucien fights the urge to follow him and help but knows that it is not his place and that his being there would only cause more pain. He feel breath and tears on the back of his neck, and arms wrap around his waist as an ice cold furious voice speaks quietly in his ear. _"Anari has fully betrayed us, Duluci… Shall we leave him and his progeny to their fate at the hands of our former lords, or shall we end him and wipe out those that follow him." _

Dulucien closes his eyes hoping for clarity. _"A bit of both but not to the degree that we both would like. I will go and give the needed order. All that come your and Cali's way, end quickly, leave none to tell the tale."_

The Cold drake knows as Cougen of cold nods over his shoulder and then kisses the mark on Dulucien's neck. _"All will be done my love and lord." _

Dulucien smiles grimly his eyes meet reddish brown hazel ones. _"Yes, my beautiful lord, keep you little one out of trouble and as soon as you are done. Both of you head home. I will rejoin you once I can. This has complicate things. My love stays with you both. Trust in the One and no other."_

Billa was thrown off of Azog as she fought to keep him from killing Thorin, her one. As Billa fell stunned behind Azog. Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Gloin joined battle, and then it all stopped. Kili had been the first to get to Azog, and he had her by the neck her hands clawing to get free.

Azog leaned in taking in her scent. _"Aaah, So the line of Durin now has a young female, I think I will keep you. Drop your arms or you will watch this one die slowly. Hold them and the yellow haired, one make it so he has a clear view of his kin." _

They drop their weapons and the orcs holds them fast. Bolg holds Fili with a knife held to his neck and pull his head back by his hair. Wargs were guarding the trees.

Azog got off his white warg and holds Kili to the ground by her neck he was not choking her but she was not strong enough to get free. Bolg brought Fili closer knowing the gleam in his father's eyes and put his foot on Thorin's chest.

Kili eyes widen as Azog's claw began to pin her down tearing her tunic, small shirt and wraps as his hand rubs her breast painfully, bruising her as she screamed. "FILI, UNCLE, NO NO STOP NO, FILI FILI."

Fili eyes were wide fear, pain, loathing, and guilt as tears rolling down his cheeks. "Get your filthy hand off him."

He growls. Azog laughs. _"I think that will take this one and give you some playmates, Bolg." _

As he roughly put his hand in her pants tearing them. Kili goes limp as she start to break, tear running down her face. "Fili, I don't want this. I'm not his! I'M YOURS Fi noo stop stop STOP I'M NOT YOURS YOU CAN'T HAVE ME! NOOOO NOO noo nooo. FILI I'M SORRY FILI HE WON'T STOP I'm sorry Fi."

Fili and the others strand shaking with rage and grief in the orcs' hold them and the wargs guard them. "KILI FIGHT! I LOVE YOU KI! NO IT NOT YOUR FAULT, KILI. GET YOUR HAND OFF OF HER! SHE NOT YOURS! KI FIGHT! KI FIGHT! DON'T GIVE UP! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, KI. I'M HERE, KI I LOVE YOU. HE CAN'T HAVE YOU. YOUR MINE! I'M HERE!"

Bolg smirk and whispers. _"My father share his toys with me, but if you want this pretty thing to …." _

Bolg drops Fili as he sees his father's head fall to the ground and his body fall back as Billa stands over Azog's fallen body, his warg runs and yelps as it fur flames up having been hit by flaming pinecones. "You will never touch Kili, Thorin or anyone else ever again."

Her voice deadly cold. Dwalin take Bolg's head off, as Fili runs to Kili kneeling, pulling her into his arms and speaks softly. "I've got you Ki. Billa killed him."

Kili curls into a ball in Fili's arm as he gently picks her up holding her close to his chest. "I feel so dirty Fi. It was… It was … me meant t to be be you tou touching m me, my my Ze. I I'm sorry Fili. Please, m make mmme feel clean aagain."

Kili whispered brokenly before passing out. Fili holds her crying silently into hair. The battle around Fili was lost to him as he holds her. He looks up and turns around hearing the sound of his name being called by Gandalf. "Fili, my lad hand her to me and climb up."

Fili glares at Gandalf distrustingly "I will keep my Ze safe. I won't let it happen again. He will not touch her. No one will touch her. No, I won't let you touch her!"

Gandalf look sadly at the two of them as he gets off of the eagle lord. 'The wounds to their hearts and minds will heal, but will not be easy.' "I will help you get up then."

Fili nods slowly allowing Gandalf to do so, and then Gandalf gets on behind them.

Gandalf goes over what just happened in his mind.

_~Gandalf had just sent Radagast moth for help as the horror began to unfold. Ori was screaming even while she held on to the branch. "Kili nooo, Gandalf. Do something." Nori eyes were wide and broken. "KILI STAY STILL. HELP WILL COME. YOU'RE NOT ALONE. I'm so sorry Kili, I I can't.. GET YOUR HAND OFF HER.." Dori, Oin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur yell and curse. Balin was crying as she hides her face in grief from the horror and pain. Gandalf had to stay calm or he would not be able to save them. "If I make a move now I will get them all killed. I must wait…" Dori growls and yells at him. "Gandalf, if we don't do something he going to rape her in front of all of us.. Eagles…" Gandalf watch as Billa relieves Azog of his head and he starts throwing flaming pine cones and the wargs and Orcs. "Everyone wait…" Everyone but Oin and the now falling Ori, race to the aid of Thorin, Billa, Fili and Kili. Ori lands safely on the back of one of the great eagles. The others did not fight long before were being carried away.~ _

Gandalf blinks back tears seeing Thorin so injured and hearing Kili whimpers of pain. Fili mind was a torrent of rage and grief. _"Eru, Most High, please help us."_

The Eagles flew most of the night, landing just as dawn was breaking they gently, let down the company. Gwaihir and the eagle lords let Gandalf and Fili and still passed out Kili off. Gandalf ran to where Billa sat begging Thorin to wake up. He gently pushes Billa aside and speak a prayer of healing and blessing over Thorin. As he feels Thorin's most life threatening injuries heal he turns to see Fili holding and rocking Kili. 'This will not easy.' Gandalf walks over. "Fili, my lad …."

Fili glares. "I won't you, nor anyone touch him."

Thorin with Billa and Dwalin's help walks over and kneels by Fili; pulling both Fili and Kili into his arms. Fili broke as he leans back. "Uncle he touched him; he hurt him! HE WAS GOING TO RAPE MY KILI! Kili please wake up!"

The whole company sat brokenly about ten feet away, as Thorin combs his fingers Fili's Hair. "Fili was Gandalf the one that did this?"

Fili looks at Thorin with wide pain and grief filled eyes. "No."

"Then allow him to do what he can for your nadith and your children."

Fili shook his head and yells. "No! won't let him or anyone hurt him. He not just my nadith. He my Ze, and will not allow him to be hurt again!"

Billa sat down on the other side of Fili and Kili. "Fili, Gandalf will not hurt Kili, and she may lose them if you don't let him try. We are right here. He just going to help her the way he did Thorin."

Fili began to calm down and coming out of shock as Billa and Thorin comforted him, but not letting go of Kili; tears falling on his cheek once more. "Uncle, Billa, help him."

Thorin sighs. "Fili, we can't help her the way Gandalf can and after it will take all of us to help Kili, but she is going to need you more than all of us. Let Gandalf heal Kili's body and the little ones, then we can all start helping her heal in mind and heart and spirit and soul."

Fili let out a shaking breath and nods his head; still holding Kili close. Gandalf gently place a hand on her her forehead and left shoulder speaking a healing prayer and blessing in a mixture of Quenya and Khuzdul(AN: The language that the Istari use in the movies sounds like and a Mixture of the two).

Kili slowly opens her eye as Gandalf steps back and giving them space and going to talk Balin and Dwalin about plans for the night and the next few days.

Kili trembles and buries her face in Fili's shoulder; her voice a little above a whisper. "I I'm so sorry, Fi. I Didn't want it! I feel dirty and like I I'll nnever, nnever be clean aagain. Iit hurts Fi... noo ou our…"

Fili put his head on her forehead. "This was not your fault, so there's nothing to forgive. The little ones will be fine. What do you need me to do Ki. I'm here, and Thorin and Billa are here, and we will protect you and the children and help heal and feel clean again."

Kili was starting to fall asleep. "No, Fili.. you your the the... only one tha that.. can can make me feel cle clean again…"

Billa smiles a sad, broken smile and combs her hand through Kili's hair. "We here Kili. Fili, Thorin, Me and the rest of the company, and Azog and Bolg are dead so they can't you or anyone ever again. So, just rest and we'll take care you."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

The Company set out after a short rest, but as they were walking Fili would not allow anyone but Thorin, Billa, Dwalin, Balin, Nori and Ori near Kili, and of them he would only allow Balin and Dwalin to help carry her when his arms want to give out on him. (Thorin was to still to injured and Billa was not quite strong enough. Nori and Ori were both too shaken themselves to carry Kili. Ori, less so, but had to be ready in case Nori blacked out. She didn't thankfully.) They were camping a fourth of a mile away from a stream near the Carrock, and everyone but Fili, Kili, Thorin and Billa were getting everything ready for the night.

Billa had put out Fili and Kili's bed rolls and blankets out as soon as they had stop. Fili had lain down the already sleeping Kili and sat so that Kili's head was on his out stretched out legs as he run his hand through her hair. Kili whimpers a bit and curls closer to Fili holding his legs.

Thorin and Billa bed rolls were about 145 feet from Kili and the others had theirs between 155 and 160 feet away in a semi-circle around them. The rest of the company were making sure that both of the young Durin heirs were safe, but also giving them much need space. Billa and Thorin sat down on either side of them; near enough them to comfort them if need but not near so that it set Fili on edge. Thorin spoke gently not want to push speaking about the horror of the night before. "So, Fili when back then were you going to tell me that you realized that Kili was your ze or did you not know until you awoke? How long has been since you have known?"

Fili takes a deep shuddering breath and began quietly. "It's been nearly three year. I found out the day she came of age, but I've been waiting on her until she was ready. Until the day we woke up back in our room I hadn't known she knew. To be honest I didn't know if you or Amad would approve or try to keep us from consummating when Kili was ready or worse. I still don't know about Amad."

Thorin lets out a deep breath. "It is very rare but not unheard of for one's Ze to be a sibling. No, we would not nor will she disprove of your union, but she would have been more guard of the both of you. Both your amad and nada saw it from day one of Kili's life. We all knew that the time would come for both of you to be more than siblings would come after Kili came of age at 75, but we had no way of knowing how soon after or if the two of you would try to hide it out of the fear you just spoke of. Your mother told me to watch both you closely on the quest, because not but 3 or 4 months before we left Kili began to show signs that if you did not seek courtship she would begin seeking it from you, openly, and feared the danger of it."

Fili put his hands in his hair rubbed quickly, a shocked and somewhat pained, disparaging look on his young face making him look older than he should. He also spoke quietly. "If I had known all this I would have wed Kili before we left. But still, I will not push that part of our bond with Kili after this. If once he heals, and he needs me in that, and he has me. But I will not seek it or push it."

Thorin looks Fili in the eye as he strokes the whimpering Kili's hair. "You may be shock to know that she may need that to heal, but let her ask you and do not withhold yourself from her. If you do you will break her far worst than Azog ever could…"

At the name Azog Kili woke and sat bolt upright. Her wide eyes looking fearful and panicked, but not seeing her love ones until Fili put both hands on her cheeks, as he gently turns her face to meet his. She relaxes a little as she see him smiling lovingly at her. "Ki, I'm here, my Ze. Your safe. We're all safe. The defiler and his spawn are dead. They will no…"

Kili drove into Fili's arm catching his lips in a fierce kiss, everyone else but Thorin, Dwalin, Nori, Ori and Bofur's eyes were wide with shock, as Kili pushes Fili down on to the bed roll. Kili pulls her lip away in between kisses as speaks. "Fi, I'm sorry… I didn't….. I can feel his hands….. I wanted it to be only you….. It was….. meant to be…. your tender touch….. just us, and our mates….. I can't look them in ….. face, Fi…. I I I feel so dirty and bro brok broken and aah aashamed."

Kili hides her face in Fili's chest as she starts to shake. "Fi… They they all ss ssaw….th they must ha hate mmmee... I I I'vve sh shamed….."

Fili takes a deep breath as he pull her closer. He looks at his uncle. Thorin looks down and away as he stands. "Fili, we will be near if you need us. Call for us if either of you do, and do not forget what I said."

Billa pulls the blankets over them crying softly taking Thorin's hand; the fire light shining off her betrothal beads as she turns. Fili comb his hand slowly through Kili hair as she calms down and her shaking becomes a mild tremble. Fili speaks softly so that only Kili can hear. "Hey…. Hey Kili listen to me. You have done nothing. I mean nothing to be sorry or ashamed of…. You did not ask for this. You were trying to save Uncle just like I was…."

Kili calms down a little at this. "Is it rreally ttrue Fi?... Th That I don't don't need to be aashamed?"

Kili looks up a little fearful and pained but trusting. Fili smiles and kisses her head. "Yes, I mean it…. If any of the others think less of you. I will deal with them, and so will Thorin and Billa and Balin and Dwalin and Ori and Nori and Bofur. We love you Kili…. I love you…."

Kili take a deep shuddering breath. "But but ddon't I disgust th them."

Kili began to shake again. Fili pulls her as close as he can and holds Kili as he strokes her back. "Hey… you.. did.. not.. do.. anything. Kili, you are not to blame..."

Kili began shake harder fisting hand in Fili's clothes. "Ye Yes, bu bu but you you you you won't won't wa want mmee now now… I I I'mm da da damaged goo goodss."

Fili gently lifts her chin to look at him and she squeezes her I eyes closed tight. "No your not.. and Yes I do want you, you are my Kili, my Ze, my nadith, nana of my children and there is not anything that could stop me from needing you… loving you… wa wanting you. I will never stop loving you no matter what… and as soon as your ready to bathe tomorrow I want you to tell me your needs, and if they will not keep you from healing, I will give you what you ask."

Kili looks into Fili's eyes searching. Seeing the truth in his eyes and hearing the truth in his voice she starts to calm down again and think a little more clearly. "You wwant me…Fi... I need… I nneed you… to to... I don't know if if I'm brave enough to say it it… I don't want to wait lo long… It the the only thi thing tthat will stop th the feeling his his his hand on me is…."

Kili blushes as Fili kiss the bridge of her nose and then her lips tenderly. "I will wait only as long as you need me to Ki, and we will go at the pace you set. I have always been yours and I am sorry that I did not wed you before we left Ered Luin… Ki… she fell asleep… I am thankful she not as tense...Most High one please help me to not hurt her and please help the others not look down on her or reject her. Help me know how to love her and please let this love you've given us help us heal, your will be done." Pulling the blankets high to keep the night chill out Fili joins his mate in sleep.

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

A few yards away Gandalf spoke with Thorin, Billa, and Balin quietly. "Yes, Beorn is a not quite used to having many guests, but he will understand the need and I will tell him as little as need be. All of you need to heal and rest and you will be safe there."

Thorin looks at Gandalf unsure. "But can we trust him?"

Gandalf sighs. "Can he be trusted. Yes, he can be if you are forthcoming him. If he smells a lie, he will never aid you again. He is quite loyal to fault, but does not tolerate dishonesty of any kind."

Thorin nods, satisfied. "Very well. Go and tell him our need, and if he has need of more answers we will provide them."

Gandalf left at once. Balin looks between Thorin and Billa and then to where Fili and Kili are sleeping. "Dori and I will take first watch. The two of you and Dwalin will need to be rested enough in case either of them need you in the night. Please try to Rest."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Night had fallen and the stars and moon were bright, even though everything in camp was shadowed by the trees of the large forest clearing the were camping in. 160 feet feet away from Fili and Kili, Oin, Gloin, Gimli, Bifur and Bombur lay trying to sleep on the farthest side of the camp, by where Bombur had cooked what little supper he could over a small fire. 145 feet away to Fili and Kili's right Billa and Thorin were dead to the world asleep. 150 feet to Fili and Kili's right Bofur, Nori and Ori, and 175 feet straight ahead from Fili and Kili, Balin, Dwalin and Dori set in quite conversion. Balin sighs as Dwalin look back Fili and Kili and then Bofur, Nori and Ori. "Nadith, Fili is not going to let you comfort her, so if you want to comfort someone go help Bofur and Ori comfort Nori. Who knows what horrors are swarming in her mind right now, with all that she suffered in silence with all those years."

Dori stops Dwalin before he gets up and Dwalin glares at him but waits. "Look out for Nori and Ori for me in the way I can not. They are my sisters but your ze and third. I do not completely understand things of mates and their bonds, but I know they both need you and Bofur... and each other. Please, keep anyone else from hurting Nori.."

Dwalin sigh and nods. "As Eru and Mahal will it, I will do it. Beg Eru for us all the both you.. But if you hear things tonight from our side. I need you to understand... Bofur and Ori will not let Nori break just, because all of you are around to hear.."

Dori and Balin both pale and nod and turn to keep watch once more.

Later that night while most of the other slept Nori could not rest for nightmares and when she woke it was to flashbacks of dwarves, men and orc, rapping, useing and beating her all the while threatening Dori and Ori, if she fought back or did not give them what they wanted how and when they wanted it.

Bofur and Ori were holding Nori between facing each other sitting cross legged, as she trembles, shakes and whimper, as she relives not only what happened with Kili, but all those years of be used and rape by men, dwarves and orcs. Dwalin wraps a blanket around them, and sits down. "Has Nori said anything yet?"

Ori looks at him with tears in her eyes, closes them, shaking her head. "No not since we stopped for camp. Her mind is in turmoil, Memory upon memory of all those years, hitting her..."

Nori whimpers and bury her face Bofur chest. "Bofur, please make stop. I don't want, Ori to see..."

Ori nuzzles her neck. "Let me see and take it from you... Your pain is my pain, our pain.. Yes, that is it.. All that and all this... We will overcome it, Eru is will us.."

Nori starts breath easier and shake less. Bofur presses his lips to Nori forehead. "That's over, my Dove, and we will find away to keep you and others safe.. Kili and the twins are alright, Fili is with her.. He hasn't reject her, and we aren't goin ta reject you or Kili."

Nori begins breathing hard. "What about Dwalin, he hasn't seen.. "

Dwalin pales as Nori looks up at him wild eyed and broken. "Nori, no.. why would I reject you.. Ori, Bofur..."

Bofur and Ori look at him pained and a bit cold. Nori takes a deep breath closing her eyes. "Ori.. Let him see as much as he can handle.. If he is willing... Bofur.. lover mine.."

Bofur kisses Nori gently letting her deepen the kiss and gasps into the kiss Nori guides Bofur's hands to touch her under her clothes as she leans back in Ori arms. Bofur pulls back a bit and looks around seeing that Dwalin, and their pack are blocking any possible view, and whispers. "Nori, do you need this, my dove.. with Dwalin and Ori's eyes on you."

Ori close her eyes as she feels her body react to Nori's, taking a deep breath to keep from making a noise, and Nori presses back into her. "Nori, sis.. make sure of this, because the others may hear."

Nori takes a deep breath feel Ori's reaction. "I'm sure, let them hear.. We have nothing to hide. I need your hands on me, instead of feeling there's... Bofur.. please.. "

Dwalin looks shaken. "I will turn my back and keep watch.. If Nori needs this then don't deny her.."

Bofur and Ori search each other's eyes and nod. "Keep watch, we're only needin to touch her, nothing else."


	12. Chapter 12

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Frerin &amp; Fem. Thorin Stonehelm Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Aragorn &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins. Elros and Aragorn are one and the same in my fics.) Erestor &amp; Fem. Glorfindel Bard &amp; Fem. Alfred Theodred &amp; Fem. Bain Ecthelion &amp; Fem. Thengel M. Celebrain &amp; Fem. Elrond

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Warning : Character relieve years of Sexual, Mental, Emotional, Physical and spiritual abuse may have some graphic details be advised.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 12

Healing wounds old and new

Nori whimpers and cursed in Bofur and Ori's arms. Dwalin wakes at Nori's word. "Liers.. Dwalin would never.."

Dwalin glances over his shoulder pale and shaken, and says in a grief filled almost shaking voice. "She relieve living what my half brothers so called did. The filth, they …"

Nori come out of the flashback shaken unfocused, still feeling the edges of what three dwarrow three and their kin once trust had done to her over three day period. "Ori.. Ori.."

Ori nuzzle her neck softly. "Right here sis, I am right here. They can't touch you any more."

Nori bits her lip fumbling to get her close off until Bofur hands stop her. "Shush.. whoa there dove.. Do you still feel them?"

Nori bits back a sob tears coursing from her wide broken looking eyes. "Yes.. on me, inside me.. All over me.. Bofur.. do something.. I I need to feel the difference.. I don't care who sees.. Ori… please.. yes.."

Bofur pales as Ori hands finish parting and removing Nori's clothes and looks him in the eyes. "It is us, or allow her to suffer, your choice Nadad."

Bofur swallow hard as Ori reaches for the top of his pants and nods for Ori to unlace them. "Nori.. tell us and we'll give all that we can.. but we won't touch ya like they did.. We will give ya better memories to feel and relieve.. if this is what you need."

Nori could only choke out, fight off another flashback of having to watch a cold drake in its lordly form force two young dual gendered dwarrow that were barely of courting age take him and then force her to do the same while orcs threatened to kill the young dwarrows, while Thorin, Bofur, Ori, Dwalin and Balin were out cold.

"Please I need som something better.. to to see see see and fe fe feel."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

"Ahhh..ahh Bofur... Ooorrii...muumm..." Fili's eyes snap open at the soft sound, looking down to see Kili peaceful sleep, although there was still a hitch in her breath. "Ahhh ahhh Bofur ... Bofur please I don't want to feel their hands... mmuumm aaahhh Ori ... Ori..."

Fili's eyes look over to where Dwalin is sitting facing him and fili as the soft sound comes again and sees the shine of tears on his face in the moonlight. He sees Dwalin turn around, as the soft sounds stop, and then stands going to his packs and Fili see the night hidden forms' of Bofur and Ori and then gasp softly as he notice that Nori is sitting Ori lap and has her legs wrapped around Bofur. Fili could see that one of Nori's arms was behind Ori's head which was so close to Nori's that they looked connected, and the other was reaching out to Bofur who was gently holding Nori hand to his lips. Fili watches Dwalin roll out all four of their bedrolls all next to each other and leans down in front of Bofur, Nori and Ori and he can longer see them but he hears softly, Dwalin's shaky voice and Nori's broken and worn voice. "Nori, you can sleep in the middle, and I will sleep on Ori's other side, can I bring you over, you look worn."

"If your sure Dwal, I don't want to take..."

"Non since, You need us and have us. please.. Let me take Bofur and Ori's lead and be there in the way you need me, and right now you need me to be a Nadad.. the rest will come later."

"Yawn' Alright, but after you carry me over and they lay down with me, go check on Fili and Kili. The three of us are used to this, Fili and Kili haven't been through it.."

"Alright."

Fili watch as Dwalin's and turns and see Nori curled close to Dwalin chest. Fili hears softly Nori's sad but shy words. "Dwalin, careful with those big hands of yours, I'm still a bit sensitive."

And see Dwalin nod and gently lay her down and set by her petting her arms and shoulder. Fili looks back over at Bofur and Ori and blushes in spite of himself, to see Ori holding Bofur's hips to hers as he leans down kissing her, seeing his hands trail slowly down Ori sides and back and then they both let go as Ori looks in their direction. _'Fili, please keep it to yourself for now, Nori and Dwalin know. Yes, we are wed, Bofur and I. Is it okay if Dwalin comes over there...'_

_'What, so that ... I do not understand all this.. Nori was willing?' _

_'Of course I am .. was willing, they are my intendeds, is Kili alright, can Dwalin sit with you both a bit... I won't be able to sleep tonight unless I know that you, Kili and Dwalin are alright. Ori and Bofur have faced things like this with me for years, Ori for longer, but the two of you and Dwalin haven't been through anything like this... I didn't wake Kili Did I?' _

_'No.. Why were they.. what were they doing..' _

_'The only indescript way I can put it is meeting the needs, the need that come after year of be used... Does it bother you Fili?' _

Fili looks back up to where now Bofur and Ori lay on either side of Nori petting her, and Dwalin sitting at up passed their heads combing his fingers through Nori and Ori hair with one hand and the other resting against the back off Bofur's still hatted head. _'No, not now that I know you were willing. Ori and Dwalin are your second and third.. As long as Dwalin doesn't try to comfort Kili.. he can come over. It would be good to get his thoughts..' _

Fili sees Dwalin nods his head and what looks like one of Ori's hands and one of Nori's hands stokes Dwalin's face and he lean over and kiss Ori then Nori and to Fili shock, he kisses Bofur and it was not a short one, and lean kiss Ori the same way and then give Nori another quick kiss, and stands and walks over.

Dwalin sits a foot or two away, speaking just above a whisper. "Kili slept through it. I am thankful... How are you holding up?"

Fili runs his fingers through Kili hair to calm himself. "How would you if.. I would ask you to tell me, how you handled it the first time you found out something happened to Nori and you knew.. Did you ever have to see.."

Dwalin looks sadly over his shoulder and then looks Fili in the eyes. "I want to kill those who did it, but had to wait years for that, and when a had the chance to end them I did, but Nori .. Yes I have had to see.. The stuff with Nori goes all the way back to when Ori and Nori were both pretty much just tots, and I was just a wee lad myself, and it did not end until... just a little while before we found that you and Kili were in the Shire. Nori's dark past is not dark by her choice... Does any of this help you?"

Fili nods holding Kili close as she tremble and whimper talking in her sleep in word Dwalin unstands but not Fili._ "Melkor please take me and leave my fellows, are Du and I not enough to sate your lust... no no I belong to my mates. Eru help me.. why did they have to see... " _

Fili looks up from Kili now near calm face to Dwalin's ashen face, and narrow his eyes. "You know what she said.. what language.."

"It is the language spoken by the powers, the maiar and the Istari, and blend of High elven and old Khuzdul"

Fili looks up to see Thorin and Gandalf not knowing with had spoke it oddly enough. Thorin rubs Dwalin back in a brotherly manner. "Go and rest Dwalin. I and Tharkun will keep Fili company until he can sleep."

Dwalin nods. "I'll do that. Fili call for me if you or Kili need me. The two of you are not alone in this."

Dwalin walk back over and curls around Ori and lays his arm over Ori and Nori with his fingers tangled in Bofur's tunic, and after a few minute is out. Thorin and Gandalf sit down where Dwalin had been, and share a looks and sigh. "I will go and sit with Billa, Thorin. She is not one for taking life, and will most likely have nightmares for the next few nights."

Thorin nods. "Get some rest yourself if you can."

Gandalf waves dismissively at Thorin as he walks away. Fili relaxes and fights a smile. "Gandalf really is on our side, but it seem like he has two sides to him.. Catranel and Trowanel aren't... Kili was dreaming of the dream past... This.. Uncle how can I help her through this, when I feel like I want hunt down and kill every orc on middle earth until ... is it just me or is it getting cloudy and I smell rain."

Thorin looks up and then to Fili. "You need to calm down or you may soak us all."

Fili blinks in shock, and then Kili shiver and Fili lays back down and hold her close. "Uncle please cover us back up. Huh the cloud are thinning.. you really think... It really was me then.. oh that is just great."

Thorin smiles sadly but fondly at his sister son. "At least you do not the problem that Bofur has."

Fili yawns. "What is that."

Thorin smirk as he hears Bofur sneeze. "Ask him why he keep his hat on almost all the time. I will sit with you until you are both sleeping soundly."

Fili smiles a broken sleepy smile. "Thanks uncle, it means 'yawn' a lot."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Kili slept through the night soundly unlike many of the others, but woke near dawn with a start holding tightly to Fili when she heard someone with heavy footsteps. Fili holds her close and glares at Dwalin. Dwalin looks ashamed of himself and pained. "Sorry Kili lass, but you were starting to shake and cry in your sleep, and we didn't want you to have ta dream about that awful mess."

Kili quickly began to calm as Fili place soft but firm slow kisses to her temple and holds her, stroking her back. Kili looks up at Dwalin unsure. "Mist Mister Dwa Dwalin,What.. who who do.. Who are wwe?"

Dwalin smiles a soft sad smile and kneeling down petting her hair. "Why all of us, The whole company hates what's happen, lad, and every last one of us want to help you heal from this and see you smile and laugh again. You are dear to us all."

Fili nods and whispers in Kili's ear. "See better than we hoped. You're not alone at all, and I'm not the only who loves you."

Kili looks up again at Dwalin. "Ha haven't….. I …...sham shamed us all….. Don't Don't I I disgust them?"

Dwalin leans forward pulling them both into his arms tears in his eyes. "No, Kili…. No Kili, not all. I doubt you could. We're here for you. The only one that needed judging was that monster that hurt you, and he'll be hurting you no more, lass. He dead and dead is where he will stay."

Dwalin sniffs as he gets up. Kili looks shyly between Fili and Dwalin as her belly growls. "Sorry I I'm quite hungry. May maybe there are some some leftovers? And and I Could use a wash."

Fili help Kili to sit up. "So Ki which do you want first?"

Kili leans on him. "A Bath… I I feel...de defiled... Please… Dwalin… are Thorin and Billa awake."

Dwalin holds out his hands to both to help them up. "Yeah, both of them woke at the first whimper, and we'll have no apologies from you miss."

Earning him a small smile. Fili wrap one of the blankets around Kili as Dwalin walks back to where he had been keeping watch with Nori. "Come, Ki let go get them so we can have nice bath, and after I will take care of your hair and rebraid in your beads and make sure none have gone missing."

Fili keeps his arm around her as they walk. Thorin and Billa getting up and stretching and they falling in step with their kin. (AN: Bilbo in this story is Fili and Kili's birth father so to speak. It will become clearer in later chapters, if the earlier one weren't clear enough.)

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Nori looks up as Dwalin sits back down. "How is she? How are they both?"

Dwalin tries to smile and fails. "Some better, but not much. Kili think she has shamed us all, and she not just talking about what happened with Azog... Kili... I best not say, but..."

Nori knits her brows in concern. "It's best not to read too much into it, but keep your eyes and ears out. But keep Ori and Bofur out of the loop for now, until we know more. We do not need Ori and Bofur to turn on them now, because of left overs from the past. You and I still need to play dumb while yet. We keep our mates safe, even from us and other mates if needed."

Dwalin nods. "Right, but this is our second chance... Ori and Bofur are about to get up. We should trade with them and get a nap while we can. We're already pack so, just..."

Bofur and Ori sit down both looking worn and broken. Ori leans her head on Nori shoulder and yawns. "I hardly slept, I am have a hard time blocking..."

Ori and Bofur growl, Nori blushes and bats her eyes innocently being anything but. Bofur pull her into his arm and tuck under his chin, and huff. "What are you two hidin?"

Nori smirk and fakes a laugh and speaks in a guilty voice. "It's not our secret to tell.. not completely."

Ori narrow her eye for a moment and then lays down with her head in Nori's lap and lays the rest of her body across Dwalin's lap. "Let them have their secrets for now. They can not keep things from us long anyway."

Bofur looks sadly at Dwalin. "Ori's right, but my heart we have our own... I hope one day we can all trust each other and not have secrets like this. Let me take watch, you three go get some sleep."

Ori looks up at him. "Bof? Alright.. but I am going to ask.. You need to be alone."

Bofur nods, and kiss Nori forehead. "Go with them my dove. This with Kili is hittin me pretty hard. I'll talk with all of ya later when I've sorted myself out."

Dwalin pick the half asleep and worn Ori, Nori stands and looks Bofur in the eyes. "Have done something to cause.. I will tell..."

Bofur gives her a half smile and kisses her hand. "No, my dove. I know yer just lookin out fer us. And don't tell anything unless ya know it for the best, and Eru wills it. Go on. Go rest."

Nori nods, and trying to smile and only in up grimacing as tear roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I'll go."

Dwalin sighs and heads to lay down. Bofur opens his arms to Nori who curls herself into a ball in his lap under his chin and sobs into his chest. Bofur rub her back. "Stop, blamin yerself and go ta sleep, Nori. I trust you, even more than I trust myself. I know ya wouldn't keep something me useless it is something I need ta know at the right time, or not at all. Sleep, my beautiful, warm hearted, gentle, loving, tenderhearted dove. Yer a comfort, not a bit of trouble..."

Bofur smiles brokenly and whispers as Nori breath evens off. "Tru, my dove. I'm not goin to turn on any of our mates for our past before..."

Bofur goes quiet as he hears footsteps approaching. "Is Nori alright."

Bofur huff and holds Nori closer as she whimper in her sleep at Dori's voice, his voice low a cold, but not hard. "No, she not.. Ya really think she's goin ta be after what we all saw day before last. All those years Dori, you though Nori was willingly doin those things. Nori was only protecting you and Ori, and you belittled, berated and shamed her at times for it. What happened day before yesterday, was wrong and could've gone very wrong, but Nori's been through 50-100 times worse than that, and Nori is not the only one. Ask yer mate about it. Please, leave mine to those of us that have not ill treated her..."

"Bof, given him a break.. He didn't know, but sorry Nadad. I do need my ze right now, and your setting him off will do Kili or me no good. Go help those you can." Nori sighs and goes back to sleep a hitch her breath.

Dori swallows and stands to leave until he hears Bofur sigh. "Look Dori, if ya really want ta do right by Nori and Ori now, learn what it is be a brother is instead of a honour guard.. Nori, forgives ya, so I can too, but trust doesn't come free the second time round for how you've been, but we are both given you a chance, Ori is another story, she is just like your papa.. your nada in that. Just do what Nori asked okay." Dori nods fighting fighting tears, and leaves to comfort and talk with Balin.

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

As they got to the stream, Billa hung two blankets up two give Fili and Kili more comfort. "The two of you tell us if you need us. Thorin and I are right here."

Fili undressed and then waited to see if Kili needs help. "Fi... Please get these dirty things… off me… I I can't stand to touch them."

Fili carefully help Kili step out of her pants and then holding her tunic and shirt as she pulls free of it. Kili holds tightly to Fili's as they walk down the blank into the middle of stream. "Ki… can you wash yourself or do you need my help."

Kili nods and gives Fili the soap; she keeps her face in his chest as quickly washes himself. "Fi… When you're through please wash me… I I… need to feel your ha hands… and and… not his."

Fili feels warm tears on his chest as his starts to wash her. "I will be careful but if there's anything hurts tell me so that I can check it." 'This is far from the first time Ki and have bathed together, because more often than not we do and always have. I scene her with worst wounds this, but this is different. I'll do whatever she needs me to help her feel clean and herself again…'

Fili feels Kili pull his hand gently. "What is Kili?" "In inside hurts… and and it feels dirty from from where he…"

Fili frowns grimly, but speaks gently. "What do you need me to do Kili?"

Kili sounded so broken and ashamed as speaks. "I I need need you… to to ch check… ma make su sure… I I'm he healing dow down there."

They sit down in the water; it come up mid way of their chests. Fili rubs Kili's arms. "Should I get Billa or Oin to check you? Not that I want anyone touching you but if your injured inside…"

Kili frowns, squeezing her eye closed tightly, shaking her head no. "I I don't wa want to un un unless ne ne needed."

Fili reaches down but rest his hand on her leg. "If your sure but tell me if it hurt and so I can help you tell Billa. She'll get the herbs you need to help heal."

Kili nods her head and puts her face in the crook of Fili neck as he starts to clean her careful down there and then slowly and gently places one finger inside of her gentle feeling for cuts or tares or blood. Fili feels tears in his eyes 'It's was not meant to be this way. Eru, help me know how to help my Ze heal. I can't stand this.'

Kili whimper and then cries out in pain. Thorin run from around the blanket, and then freezes seeing Kili look up at him with pain and shame on her face, causing his blood to burn. "Unc Uncle… go go back… and wai wait… Fili… didn't hurt me … I I I'll talk wit with you…. Later about it it…"

Kili put face back her back in Fili's neck. Fili speaks softly to her. "Are you alright Ki?"

Thorin study his sister son's face carefully before he hung his head in pain and did as asked.

Tears were freely running down Fili's face as he felt a few cuts but thankful they were small; pulling his hand away. He pulls his hand out of the water sees a little pink. He pulls Kili to his arms. "There only a few small cuts, but there was blood. Do you feel a little cleaner?"

Kili nods. "Yes…" Kili looks into to Fili tear filled eye. "Can you still lo love me?... Your the only one that has a right….To to touch or be be inside of me ri right now… Fi… Fi… I...I don't think I'll feel clean again until… You can….We we can… be…."

Fili shushes her and kiss her. "As soon as you healed. I need you to let me know, but not before then because don't want you to be hurt worse."

Kili nods and takes a deep breath trying smile. "Alright… can we go get dressed… Where I can rebraid your beads back in your hair…and make sure none are missing and need replacing."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

On the other side the blanket Billa tells Thorin everything that was being said and he nodded, looking at Billa in the eye. "They must not fight their bond because of this, or I fear Kili may break more than she has. Fili as well. They need each other. I will not lose them and the little ones to grief."

Billa nods. "But it will take time before they will want to talk about what happened to anyone other than themselves and us, but we but I know when get to the Greenwood, Bilbo will want them to talk it out with him, and you know that Thranduil, your uncle will want to help them and if they have not healed enough to his mind, he will not want to let them finish the quest."

They heard Fili and Kili set down on the other side of the blankets.

Billa stands. "Do you want us to wait on you, or go back to camp?"

Fili now dressed in pants and boots stands and the edge of the blanket. "What do you think Ki." Kili spoke in a growl that only Fili can here. "Well there go my close, great Fili, am I going have to walk Beorn's in the nude. I guess you just have to let me ride you to Beorn's so no one see unless someone gets me some more clothes."

Fili blushes to the roots. "Umm. Kili… seem to to be feeling some better Uncle, and I think I for onnne…."

Kili pulls Fili back around the blanket a snickers. "Both of you can go for my part, one of you will need to bring me more clothes, the torn ones are washed downstream."

Thorin raises an eyebrow and smirks, whispering to Billa. "That sounds more like our Kili. I wonder what she had told him."

Billa was still pink around the edges from what little she had heard. "Umm well… I think you should stay here regardless. I will get the clothes."

Billa leans over and whispers. "Unless, Kili is the one crying for help or both of them do not by any means go around this blanket."

Thorin's eyebrows shoot up. "I'll take your word. Please be quick." As Billa walks away with fingers in her ears Thorin for once is quite thankful he did not inherit the full extent of his mother's hearing. "No Kili. Please. Stay still will you. If I need to I will tie you. Just sit down and stay still."

Thorin hears Kili sing song voice. "Fili… if you do that… it will be worse for you after." Kili snickers. Thorin grumbles and sighs. "Billa make it quick or I will tie you."

Forty minutes later Billa comes back to a very wide eyed, blushing Thorin. "What is it Thorin."

Thorin eye twitches. "I did what you had told me, but should have realized that Kili's call for help was play."

Billa worries her forehead and raise an eyebrow. "Should I even ask what you saw?"

Thorin shakes his head. "No, but it would do you well to get Kili, her clothes."

With that Billa walks around the blanket to see Kili sitting on top of her fully clothed and tied brother's chest, and both of them talk to one another as if this was the norm. "Kili, I told you that if you did not sit still as I took care of your hair and braided your beads in, that I would tie you up, but why did you tie me up?"

Kili smirks at her brother. "I told you it would be worse for you later if you did."

Fili sighs and glare mildly up at Kili. "Well as much as I am enjoy seeing you like this; how long are you going you keep me pinned down and tied up like this."

Kili starts you lean down nose to nose with Fili with big smile. "Well That depends on how long you can handle…"

Billa clears her throat. "I I have your clothes here."

Kili falls with a yelp and Thorin hearing the yelp pushes the blanket aside. "Ki… get your…no matter nice they are… breasts out of my face… It's hard breath…"

Thorin walks beet red and stiffly backs around the blanket. Kili gets off her brother, unties him as he takes deep breath, blushing to the roots. Kili walks over and take the clothes from a red faced and wide eyed Billa. Kili smirk blushing a little, talking to herself as she dresses. "Hmm, so he think my breasts are nice. I know I can live with that... Uncle can we go eat now."

An hour after Fili and Kili went to bathe the rest of the company are moving about. Gandalf (Mithrandir) who had only returned looks up with a somewhat amused look on his face as a deeply blushing and shocked looking Billa, a blushing, twitching, and grumbling Thorin, a very pleased looking and slightly pink Kili, and wide eyed, brightly blushing Fili walk slow by back to camp. "Hmm well Balin, Dwalin. It looks as if the two younger Durin heirs have a good hope of healing and are starting to mend."

Kili catches the broken smile on Dwalin and Nori faces, and the teary grin of both Bofur and Ori face as she sits not far from them and Balin and Dori, after she and Fili got a bowl of leftover stew from Bombur. Kili frowns as she starts to notice how quiet everyone had become and how no one would look at her, but Fili, Thorin, Billa and to her surprised Nori keep looking towards her every now and then with an understand and affectionate smile, but still no one spoke. Ori was silently weeping into Dwalin's chest, Dwalin holds her close. Kili begins to tremble, and gets up to walk a to where her and Fili's thing are, Bofur starts to sing.

The Lord pours eyesight on the Blind; The Lord supports the fainting mind; He sends the labouring conscience peace; He help the stranger in distress, The widow and the fatherless, and grants the prisoner sweet release.

I'll praise my Maker while I've breath, And when my voice is lost in death, Praise shall employ my nobler powers; My days of praise shall never be past, While life, and thought, and being last, or immortality endures.

Bofur breams at Kili then at Nori, seeing them more at ease, but frowns at the glare he gets from Bifur, Oin, Gloin and Balin.

Thorin growls and then stand. "That is enough. Everyone ready to break camp. Fili take Kili to make sure nothing has been forgotten."

Kili tremble as Fili hold her close. "No, I want to stay, on unless I am not wanted."

Thorin pales. "Of course you wanted, Kili. What, I do not want is you hurt further by thoughtlessness..."

Kili glares at the ground. "Thank you Bofur for the song. It was a comfort.. What is not not... uncle I'll do as you ask. Let's go Fi."

Fili glares heatedly at Thorin and then pick up the trembling Kili. "If you don't want that Thorin, then think. Bofur, Thank you for trying. But they are true Dwarrows and the hobbit ways we have picked up and find comfort in are not yet welcome, if they ever will be."

Fili walks away, as Kili curls up in his arms begin to whimper and shake as he walks away. Thorin moves to follow them but is blocked by Dwalin and Ori.

Dwalin nods. "Do as our prince and future king says. Bofur you and Nori go join Fili and Kili."

Bofur glares at Thorin a moment and nods. "Right, I guess ten years can do a lot.. More than ya'd think anyways. Nori..?"

Nori sighs and looks at all of them. "Dwalin, Ori .. go with Bofur. I will be with Kili when Fili can't.. Go on. My skins tougher than it looks.. I have the scar to prove it."

Dwalin and Bofur were about potest when Ori nods. "Well come on. Nori got this, Kili needs us now."

Bofur and Dwalin nods and Dwalin pick Ori up like a potatoe sack. "Hey, I can walk.."

Bofur smirks dark. "Aye, but we not letting you."

Thorin wants to look away from Nori eyes, but all the pain, grief and regret in them roots him to the spot as the rest of camp packs up and double checks everything. "If you want to be a better king, then little how to be a better nada. If you can be a nada to Fili and Kili.. then you can be to our people. I trust you, but one wrong move, one wrong turn and it could be all over for the both of them.. And if they crumble or fall.. many you love other than them will follow."

With that Nori went to catch up with the others. Balin whisles and stands by Thorin. "I think they just feed us or medison, what do you say."

Thorin furrow his brow looking ashamed for a moment and then smiles sadly. "Well if they are we best take it. I'd rather not be sick with grief or mad with gold because I didn't. Come Balin. We may be older but we're not alway wiser."

Bombur scoffs and says under his breath. "Well, is that not the truth. Oww.."

Bifur gives him a look, and Bombur just give him a flat don't even try it look.

Bifur looks away. "Bofur is not yet the king your papa was. He has much to learn."

Bombur smirks. "My nadad will never be the queen that my papa was.. That's why."

Bifur blush as he slicks the last bite of bread in Bombur mouth. Bombur just glares and eats it. "Yes, cousin you as with most times, you are right. No reason to tell our family secrets."


	13. Chapter 13

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Frerin &amp; Fem. Thorin Stonehelm Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Aragorn &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins. Elros and Aragorn are one and the same in my fics. Elladan and Maglor Feanorian are one and the same, and Elrohir and Maedhros Feanorian are one in the same.) Erestor &amp; Fem. Glorfindel Bard &amp; Fem. Alfred Theodred &amp; Fem. Bain Ecthelion &amp; Fem. Thengel M. Celebrain &amp; Fem. Elrond

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Warning : Characters relieving Sexual, Mental, Emotional, Physical and spiritual abuse may have some graphic details be advised.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 13

In the house of Beorn

They arrived at Beorn's home a bit before lunch time. As the others ate, Beorn questioned Thorin about what had happened and what their needs are. Beorn scowls. "The young dark haired dwarrowdame, she is the one that was harmed and is your sister daughter and young blonde dwarrow is you sister son. They are mates are they not, and with child? They will have a room alone, and the lady hobbit is your mate you can have the room beside it. There is one after that and three on the west facing side of my home that may be used, but I will tell you now. I do not know much of dwarf customs, but if any shun or belittle your sister daughter they will leave then and there, and will have no welcome here for them."

Thorin lifts his eyebrows and smirks. "I am pleased to hear you say that. I feared you would cast her out as some atani."

Beorn gave a sharp look and then relaxes, sighing. "No, those who do so are no better than orcs. What I said stands, but you have told me the truth thust far and are welcome. How long will you stay?"

Thorin looks thoughtful. "Six weeks maybe seven and then we will go to my uncle to prepare for what is ahead, but Fili and Kili are mates as you said and with child and need rest and time to heal but they will be healing soon. Billa and I are not mates yet but will soon to be wed as will others in our company. Does this bother you?"

Beorn smiles and laugh softly. "No, I am glad to see the bonds of real love grow, but the sounds. Maybe Gandalf can help making the sounds travel less."

Thorin turn slightly pink and clears his throat. "I will tell others and thank you for all that you are doing, if you ever are at need in future let us know, we of the right line of Durin are at your serves."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Walking into the kitchen Thorin notices Fili holding a trembling Kili close. "Fili, Kili come. Beorn has given you room to rest in."

Fili tries not to glare at the others and his uncle as Kili stiffly nods and gulps as they follow their uncle. "I know this may seem an odd question, but how would you feel about have someone see about Kili and the twins?"

Kili eyes go wide for a moment and then she relaxed against Fili and hold her close as they stop in front of a large door the both respond at once. "Not now!" "Soon."

Fili turns rubs Kili's arms slowly looking her in the eye. "Wait, are sure Kili? You're really ready now?"

Kili squeezes eyes tight trying not to cry as she answers in a shaky voice. "Yes, Fi...Please, I don't like it, but I don't need to wait."

Fili holds Kili closer as she buries her face in his chest. Fili looks Thorin in the eye determined. "We're ready uncle, but it needs to be just us and Auntie, can it be an elven healer."

Thorin watches as Kili lifts her head and smile joyful and lovingly at Fili, and he smiles warmly and the two. "I will go tell others. The two of you should bring your things in the room and then go and rest."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

As Thorin walks back into the common room; Fili rests his head against Kili's and holding her lovingly in his one of hand on her shoulder the other on her stomach and her arms around his waist as they sway gently from side to side. "Fi… Thank you…. Are you sure you still want me?"

Fili smile and gently glares in a playful way. "Yes I want you, but we still need to wait a day or two before I can show how much without reopening your wounds."

Kili looks shyly at Fili blushing softly, final calm down again. "Fi, I don't to wait any longer than need be, and Billa has given me a salve to help my wounds that she got Rivendell; it's made from athelas and lavender. She said it is what lord Elrond uses to help wounds heal within days without burn. As soon as you can…"

Kili was silenced by Fili kissing her deeply take her breath away. "Ki, I'll do what you need me to, but first we need you to heal first, so no rushing things, alright. Go in and get comfortable. I will get our things."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Fili waits until he sees Kili go and rest on the bed and then walks into the common room. Gloin looks fit to by tied. "THORIN THEY DON'T WANT THE REST US THERE. WHAT HAVE WE DONE OR NOT DONE TO EARN THIS DISTRUST?"

Thorin rubs between his eyes and the bridge of his nose and then looks Gloin in the eye. "I do not think it is that it is…"

Fili glares sadly at Gloin and speaks in a firm voice. "Uncle why don't I speak for us, and you and Billa take Kili some food and our packs. Tell her I am sorting something out gently with our kith and kin."

Thorin nods. "I think we shall do just that. Kili wanted to talk to us anyway. Words only Fili, no fighting."

Fili nods sharply. "Understood."

Gloin tries to calm down seeing the pain and anger in Fili face. "Fili, laddie…"

Fili sit down where he stands. "Look…" Fili closes his eyes and take a deep breath and then looking around the room his eye flaming with cold fury. "I don't know if Gloin is speaking for anyone but his self in what I just heard just now, but let me make thing crystal clear to each of you. My Kili was almost raped by that Defiler scum. He is not weak, but he is broken and I will not have what healing that has started, become undone. It has not been anything that had been done before this point in time that causes the revealing of our children to be small, but the fact is Kili needs to heal. Now if you truly care about and love, my Ze, then you WILL RESPECT her…"

Dwalin comes and kneels by Fili and pull him in his arms in a fierce hug. Fili fights him a moment a before he fists his hands in Dwalin's tunic, breaking down. "AAahhh, NO One has the right….No One…. If any you… if any… I couldn't save her… he he… just kept… AAAhh… If any you… if…."

Balin with tears running down her face holds Fili from other side, as both of them rocking him. "Fili, we're not going to hurt Kili. It's not your fault either. We were all powerless. If we would have made a move both of you and Thorin would have been killed."

Dwalin glare at all but Ori, Nori and Bofur at first and then his face soften in grief.

They were all hurting, all feeling guilty, all angry. Gloin spoke quietly in tear filled voice. "I've..I've wronged you laddie.. wronged both of you with my thoughtlessness… I just want to see her smile again… Laugh again… look at me without… Fear."

Bofur chokes back a sob. "See us and not that monster… For her to play pranks…"

Bifur looks Fili in the eye, as tear spills down his cheek. "To chatter like a happy little bird… not quiet and crying as she shakes…"

Bombur cry brokenly. "To tease me about my cooking and later thank me for cooking it…."

Fili looks up through his tear. Ori comes over by Dwalin and pulls him into the hug as wraps her arms around Fili. "We get her back…We have to… I will not give up… not on her… Kili gives too much for us to give up on her."

Fili nods at her words. The he see Nori shaking the same way Kili does in Bofur arms. Nori looks into Fili's eyes, pain and brokenness clear. "I If Kili needs some someone to lis listen I'm here I I know Th That what happened wa was out of of my handss, but I I can be be there now. I I know what it feelss like."

Nori hides her face in Bofur's neck as he rubs her back and hums softly to her. Dori walk past him looking pale and broken as he softly speaks. "I am sorry. Forgive my uselessness."

Gimli just crys brokenly into his father's chest.

Beorn walks into his common room and smiles. "I thought Dwarrows withheld their feelings. This cannot be said of you. I think young Kili has no need to fear any lack of love from any here from what I heard you say. I say that if all of you are this open with your hearts you are truly welcome here. Gandalf is back, and said the children of Thranduil are coming soon. If you are in need anything let me know. The Eight of you that are mated may chose from the room remaining and you four may make yourself beds in loft, and you little blond bunny should go and see to your mate, she will need your love and care."

Fili laughs. "We're Dwobbits not rabbits."

Beorn either does notice these word or just doesn't listen. "Go run along little bunny."

The rest of the company have a well needed laugh as Fili hops a few times before walking back to the room.

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

At the Same time in Fili and Kili's room, Billa and Thorin sit on the oversized bed with Kili in between them. Thorin take Kili's hand looking her in eye. "Now, Kili, I know this is hard, but need you to talk to us. We may able to hear your thoughts but they are too stormy for to understand them. Kili flashes back as she thinks.

_~Azog leaned in taking in her scent. "Aaah, So the line of Durin now has a young female, I think I will keep you. Drop your arms or you will watch this one die slowly. Hold them and the yellow haired one make it, so he has a clear view of his kin." They drop their weapons and the orcs held them fast Bolg held Fili with a knife held to his throat and pulled his head back by his hair. Wargs were guarding the trees. Azog got off his white warg and held Kili to the ground by her neck he was not choking her but she was not strong enough to get free. Bolg brought Fili closer knowing the gleam in his father's eyes and put his foot on Thorin's chest. Kili eyes widen as Azog's claw began to pin her down tearing her tunic, small shirt and wrap as his hand rubs her breast painfully, bruising her as she screamed. "FILI, UNCLE, NO NO STOP NO, FILI FILI." Fili eyes were wide fear, pain, loathing, and guilt as tears rolling down his cheeks. "Get your filthy hand off her." He growls. Azog laughs. "I think that will take this one and give you some playmates, Bolg." As he roughly put his hand in her pants tareing them. Kili goes limp as she starting to break tearing running down her face. "Fili, I don't want this. I'm not his! I'M YOURS Fi noo stop stop STOP I'M NOT YOURS YOU CAN'T HAVE ME! NOOOO NOO noo nooo. FILI I'M SORRY FILI HE WON'T STOP I'm sorry Fi." Fili and the others strain in the orcs' hold. "KILI FIGHT! I LOVE YOU KI! NO IT NOT YOUR FAULT, KILI. GET YOUR HAND OFF OF HER! SHE NOT YOURS! KI FIGHT! KI FIGHT! DON'T GIVE UP! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, KI. I'M HERE, KI I LOVE YOU. HE CAN'T HAVE YOU. YOUR MINE! I'M HERE!" Bolg smirk and whispers. "My father share his toys with me, but if you want this pretty thing to …." Bolg drops Fili as he sees his father's head fall to the ground and his body fall back as Billa stands over Azog's fallen body, his warg runs and yelps as it fur flames up having been hit by flaming pinecones. "You will never touch Kili, Thorin or anyone else ever again." Her voice deadly cold. Dwalin take Bolg's head off, as Fili runs to Kili kneeling, pulling her into his arms and speaks softly. "I've got you Ki. Billa killed him." Kili curls into a ball in Fili's arm as he gently picks her up holding her close to his chest. "I feel so dirty Fi. It was… It was … me meant t to be be you, my my Ze. I I'm sorry Fili. Please, m make mmme feel clean aagain." Kili whispered brokenly before passing out.~ _

Kili starts slowly taking deep breath and she begins to shake. "Do you think Fili will want to touch me now?.. Now that Azog did that to me, and made him and ever everyone watch… know knowing that all the others could see what he was doing to me… and and me not being able to fight him off more than I I had, because if I ha had… Bolg would sliced Fili's throat and crushed your chest Uncle… Wha What could I I have don don done?"

Billa holds Kili and pets her hair. "You did all you could. We both did. I need you to realize that what Azog did was not your fault… You were right if you had fought him harder it would have gotten all five of you killed, but Eru gave enough time for me to kill him first before you were… But was this what you needed to talk about?"

Kili shook her head. "Uncle, Fili was only trying earlier make sure that Azog did didn't tare me me me or or cut cut me bad bad badly in inside."

Kili flinches as she sees the fury in Thorin's face. Thorin shakes his head as pulls Kili into his arms rocking her like when she young. "I am not angry with you Kili. It hurts, and angers me that I was powerless to protect you being harm by Azog. I know it is worse for Fili than myself though… Billa, can you go and get him…"

Kili watches brokenly as Billa leave. "Can can you believe that Bil Billa killed him?"

Thorin smiles sadly letting Kili sit beside him again. "Yes, I can, she may be small, but just like your nada is, she is fierce."

They look up as Fili comes in and closes the door gently behind him. "Fili, Kili, both you bathe and get some rest. We will come in a few hours before evening so that you may be healed and the little ones revealed. Gandalf has put a sound veil at the each end of the hall for each of the two sets of room and Billa, Dwalin, Balin and I will not allow any near either of you until you ready. We will stay here for along as long as you need."

As Thorin leave Kili sees the pain, guilt and grief on Fili's face. "Fi… I.."

Fili fall at her feet laying his head on lap as he holds her as best as he can; tears wetting her legs. "No Ki, I am the one who is at fault not you…. I'm sorry Kili, I will do whatever you need me to do, but don't want you to hurt so…"

Fili face was shocked as Kili leans back and pull him on top of her and opens her legs so that his body is fully on top of hers. "Fi… your not to blame… none of us… are to blame….but…. you are the only one who can make it so I don't feel him hurting me…. I need to feel you… hear you…. smell you…instead of him."

Fili start to get up as the shock wears off. Kili fist her hands in his tunic, trembling as buries her face in his chest. "Fi...am I so dirty…"

Fili gently kisses her tenderly with deep longing, and then flips her on top of him looking at her with love, sorrow and hope shining in his eyes. He speak softly. "No you're not dirty Kili, but it's like I told you… I am your in all ways right now, but not the ways that may injure you farther...You set the pace Ki."

As the word sank in Kili kisses Fili with as much love, need and longing as she can pour into it. Her hand burying themselves in Fili's hair and then come to rest on his shoulder as she pull back; looking deep into her Ze's eyes. "I think I can wait on some of it, but I need you, Fili. You holding me, kiss me, touching me, tasting me, inside of me, taking me, filling me and making me feel clean again, but right we need to take a bath."

Kili blushes brightly as he carries her into the bathroom.

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

That night Nori sat looking at the moon and stars thinking about the time she first met Bofur after he, Bombur and Bifur had turned back up, with Bifur's two mim zes.

_~Nori stands looking at the papers Dwalin handed her. "So, you want me to spy them out and see if they are threat or ally." Dwalin nods and smiles at his sibling and intended. "Of course but you already have some intel knowing you Nori child of Ri. Are you unsure of it for now or were you just waiting for me to ask?" Nori smirks, as she pull out several documents from her sleeve. "All you had to do was ask. Their names are: Bofur, son of Ofur, son of Lufur, and Bombur son of Ofur, son of Lufur, and Bifur son of Mifur, son of Lufur. They are the rightful heirs to the throne of Khazad-dum. Bofur being the rightful lord, and king, but they are in hiding. For what reasons I plan to find out." Dwalin smirks and chuckles. "Well my friend, you are our Spymaster for good reason as always, but you seem to like them. Be careful not to get to close until you can see their full intent. Thorin, Balin and I trust you, but we also worry about some of the risks you take to protect us." Dwalin squeeze Nori shoulder as Nori smiles saddly. "Thanks for caring Dwal, it's more than many do. I will do my best, but I can not promise much. I will do all I must to protect all of you and my siblings not matter how ungrateful Dori is." Nori walks out and head quick down to the artisans quarter of Ered Luin not far from the mines. Nori sits down at table at Dori's shop and watching Bofur and his cousin Bifur at the little toy shop that have at side of there house. They had been there in Ered Luin for only five month and they were already doing good business, between helping in the mines and making toys to reveal those of old Dale. Ori sit down beside her looking sweaty. "Their hard workers and honest Nori. I do not think you will need to do much more looking into to their lives. Yes, they keep their past quiet Nori, but I think we can trust them. If your open with this set, I think you may help Thorin to start a lasting friendship with one of the hidden lords, but you may find yourself with a friend that you, also can trust even more than you trust me." Nori looks at Ori quizzled. Ori smiles and winks. "This Bofur, I think likes to try and spy on the Spymaster. He is watching you now with a big smile, oh no he can read lips. Sorry Nori." Nori shakes her head but smiles in spite of herself. "Ori go get a bath Dwalin's training is making smell like him on bad days." Ori blushes and chuckles as Nori walks away. Nori waits a bit, then walk over behind the little shop, and find Herself pinned to the back wall of it. "So spymaster, why would my little family be worth lookin into. We have little to hide other than what ya already know." Nori is unable to move as she starts feel and soft warmth from the single gentle hand keeping her gently but firmly in place. "You let me find out then, I thought it wasn't hard enough, but if you want to hide why make so should I can find out?" Bofur sighs smiling sadly as he turn Nori around a pins her against the wall but this time by her shoulder. Nori looks into his eyes and freeze. 'He's my Ze, what am I going to do.' Bofur furrow his brow and lets go, holding her cheek tenderly. "Because we heard that Ered Luin was a good, safe place to raise little ones, and that exiles were welcome here. We would like to help the heirs of Durin as they have help'd us in the past, but tell me Spymaster why are yer eyes so full of shame and pain when they look at me. Who has hurt you that..." Nori looks down and begins to tremble. 'No I can not break down now. Is he holding me... I feel safe! Ohh Eru I feel safe.' "I hold your secret Bofur, son of Ofur, would you be willing to keep mine if I keep yours." Bofur look into Nori's eyes and smiles tear in his eyes. "Aye, you have my word, Nori child of Ri of the high blood of Durin's folk, but I will do more than that. I'll be yer friend and protect ya from those men I saw mistreating ya last night. Now, tell why ya don't fight back, when ya could kill'd 'em all. I watch'd ya fight before. I know you could have done me in as soon as my hand touched you." Nori sobs into Bofur's chest. "Blackmail. They will kill my siblings if I don't let them have their way with me..." Nori looks up at Bofur feel a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll do all I can to tip mister Dwalin off, without endangerin yer Brothers or you. Ya're not the only one that can gather intel without being caught. I will do all I can fer ya Nori. I feel I can trust ya, and do not trust easy. Let me be there for ya. My line may be small now, but yer are under our protection now. Mine in particular. Even from that Older brother of yers if need be." Nori just let Bofur hold her, feeling safe for the first time with anyone but her papa or Ori holding her. "I am not worth it, your up there with Thorin. I am trash..." Bofur growls holding her close. "NOT one more word of that. I know ya might feel less the dwarrow, but I know you didn't ask for this. If it takes the rest of my life ta prove it. I will show ya you have value ta me, and that nadith of yers values you pretty highly too. But that older brother yers. Listen, if you and Ori need ta get away, come ta me alright." Nori was shocked at this and just broke in his arms, burying her face in his chest. "I will. But why do you care? What do you get out of this? Do you want me..." Bofur pulls back a look of horror on his face and pain. "I would never treat ya like that, I want a best friend not a male lover. I am not like that, I mean I am both ..." Nori eyes widen at the slip and smirks through her tears. "No worry, friend Bofur, not my secret to tell. But better you, than them... I am flirting great..." Nori growls looking down. Bofur blushes and smiles laughing. "You can if ya want, but I am waiting for my one and our mates. So unless your one of them ya can forget that, but I take ya as my ... what did I say? NO no no. I want you to be my best friend." Nori wages her eyebrows. "Take me please... sorry, it ..." Bofur hold her close tearing up. "Stop, yer games, I see through yer mask. I have one of my own, but when it is us and that nadith of yers. Just drop it. I want ta see you healed. If I thought ... Nori am I hurtin or helpin you right now?" Nori nuzzle his chest and feels him shiver. "Sorry, your helping. Ori is the only one I trust like this and I have never told him what goes on, he knows on his own, but we are there for each other. I would die most likely if something happened to Ori, or at the least not last long after, but I know I can trust you. It is hard... difficult to let you in but I find I have no way to keep you out and I don't want to. Please do not hurt me lord Bofur." Bofur blush fades. "I am not willin ta hurt you. I can be a bit short sighted at times but... I'm here fer you. I'll treat you like that Nadad of yers should..." Nori smirks into his chest. "I would prefer if you were more than a brother unless a brother in the closeness of Ori and I, we are closer than most..." Bofur nods. "I know, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Do you mind not doin that?" Nori freeze and pale where she had been nuzzling Bofur chest, and looks up brokenly. "I'm Sorry, ya just smell so nice n' I felt so safe..." Bofur eyebrows arch. "Yer not playin, Nori..." Bofur finds himself on his back with Ori's boot on his neck and sees Dwalin holding Nori who keeps says sorry over and over in khuzdul. "Was I wrong in telling Nori you were safe to trust? I will end you here..." Nori throws Dwalin aside. "Ori, no it's me. I swear, I I I , we didn't do anything, Ori. He made me feel safe... he's kind... Ori Ori..." Ori lets Bofur go and holds Nori (who had fallen to her knees.) to her chest, and sigh as Nori bury her face in her chest. "If you want him Alive, I will leave it, but the moment he hurts you. I, Dwalin, Balin, Thorin or Dis will end him and quickly. Shuu, I am here just slow down. Slow down, Nori." Dwalin had quickly gotten up. Nori had throw him and few feet but without harm. It hurt him to see his best friend break like this, and comes to stand over Bofur who just laid there waiting with a cold look of fury on his face,not unlike Ori's, looking at him. "Lord Dwalin, what right do you, have ta hold, or even touch ..." Nori looks up over Ori's should pale and trembling. "Bof, please.." Bofur smiles coldly at Dwalin. "If'n Your sure, dove. I take care of them all. Every Last one that has hurt you. Yer mine to protect now, and if this so called Durin lordling, is too cold to care fer ..." Nori began to fight for breath and Bofur growls. "Ori, can You please take Nori inta my house. I don't want him hurt more that He has been.." Dwalin picks Bofur up by his throat, and Bofur hat falls off. "Nori is mine to protect along with Ori. They are my kin. Who are you that you think you have a right. I have never once seen Nori break like this in public. Whatever you have done to him..." Without warning Bofur headbutts Dwalin and they both go flying. Bifur comes out the back door. "Cousin. What is this about? Lord Dwalin is bleeding now. Great, We will need to move again. Get up and put your hat back on before you kill someone." Bofur does but looks to the broken pale Nori and the furious Ori. "We're goin nowhere Bif, I've those I need to protect. I will go nowhere without them. Nori, Ori I'm sorry. I'll not stand by and let any hurt you. If lord Dwalin is half the dwarrow ya both think his is, than he will keep you both safe not just you, Ori." Ori eyes widen and then narrow her eyes until she sees Dwalin smirking at Bofur. 'Ori, he may not remember me, but this is our Bofur alright.' "I see, well, well. Nori, Ori final someone I can trust to keep an eye on you without fear. Welcome to Ered Luin, lord Bofur." Bofur gives him a wary look and then looks back at Nori and Ori who both look hopeful and pained at the same time. Bofur sighs and smiles, putting his hand out. "If ya say so. Nori gives a better greetin." Nori blushes. Ori tilts her head a nods. "Sorry mister Dwalin. He is right. You truly need to work on how you greet people." Dwalin takes Bofur hand and stands smirking. "I like the way he greets, but I can't do that to everyone. I think you and I are going to be very good friends." Bofur looks back at Nori and Ori, glad to see Nori calming and Ori relaxing, and looks up into Dwalin's eye and blushes at what he sees. "Oh why would that be lord Dwalin? I could have killed ya." Dwalin smiles fondly cuping Bofur's face enjoying Bofur's shock. "You, my lord Bofur are the first that has cared for Nori, enough to be willing to kill me. You have gained my trust and respect. You have gained Ori's as well. We are both protective... You call Nori, dove. I like that. But be careful who you call him that around. May I greet you as I do my sister Balin." Bofur eyes widen. "Do ya have a death wish? All I gave ya before was a love tap. If ya greet me the way ya greet your sister ya'll be out cold ya fool..." Dwalin does anyway and is pretty dazed after but smiles widely. "Yes, great friends." and then to the dismay of all passes out. ~_

Nori snaps out of her reprieve as Dori sits down. "Can I try to start over with you Nori, and try to be the nadad that should have been. I know.."


	14. Chapter 14

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Frerin &amp; Fem. Thorin Stonehelm Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Aragorn &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins. Elros and Aragorn are one and the same in my fics. Elladan and Maglor Feanorian are one and the same, and Elrohir and Maedhros Feanorian are one in the same.) Erestor &amp; Fem. Glorfindel Bard &amp; Fem. Alfred Theodred &amp; Fem. Bain Ecthelion &amp; Fem. Thengel M. Celebrain &amp; Fem. Elrond

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 14

Whole and Clean

Nori glares softly and growls. "No, but you can be a nadad now instead of the git you've been."

Dori sighs. "I deserve that. Ori told me everything she knew the night at Bag End, but I... there must be more with it going back all the way to before the dragon came. Please talk to me Nori. I want to help heal the wounds I have caused you."

Nori glares as she looks up at Dori and then her face soften as she sees the deep pain and regret clear on Dori's face. "It started with me trying to steal things back for the poor families we knew, from the rich families that they worked for that would take their things if they didn't get the slave work they wanted. The first time Papa saved me from continued 'punishment' in laketown, and the second time I was caught was years later. Dwalin had caught me and I refused to tell why I did what I did until years later after I knew that Dwalin and Balin could be trusted. Balin had put me in a set of cells that was out of sight sight and hearing range, and the guards, Marla's sons, quickly saw their chance and every night they would they would... Oh Eru, Dori, You though I wanted that. I was protecting you and Ori. and they followed me to Ered Luin and were blackmailing me with your life and Ori's purity, and if Bofur would not have tip off Dwalin when he did, I would have killed them all and myself, Because I knew Dwalin and Balin would keep you two safe, but but..."

Dori pull her into his arms rock her like he did when they small. "Thank you Nori for protecting us. I am sorry that I could not take your place, little sister mine I will do all I can to make my wrongs right. Thank you. I am not worthy to be called your brother but am thankful that Dwalin is, and Bofur loved you even then before he knew he did and saved you from what none us could. I thank Eru and Mahal that you did not kill yourself. We need you Nori, but please stop taking things into your own hands like you have no one that needs you."

Nori laughs and then smile ruefully through her tears. "I can't anymore, because you, Ori, Dwalin, Balin and Bombur are going to be Aunties and Uncles."

Balin who had been listening and crying quiet gasp and runs to get the others. Dori smiles shocked. "An Uncle, Nori you will not be fighting in the battle if we have to have Thranduil lock you in a cell."

Bofur smiles down at Nori and Dori and shakes his head. "Both of us had already agreed to stay back with Fili and Kili, so that will not be need'd. Will it my Dove."

Nori smiles. "No lover mine. I will continue to let you protect me and keep me and now our little one safe."

Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Bifur and Bombur come running with smiles on their faces. Nori smiles and groans, as Bofur take her into his arms, and kisses her soundly. '_My dove, you are just as important as our child. I need ya ta know that. Let me know if you feel crowded.' _

Nori smirks and deepens the kiss. '_I am not feeling crowded, but I rather not give them a show. I need to be alone with you, after telling Dori all that I told of him._'

With Bofur picks her up a without stopping their kiss, carrying her back to their room. Eyes follow them and cheeks blushing. Ori is the first to speak. "Dwalin shall we follow suit. I feel like a nice bath and some snuggles. Nori may not be a hobbit or dwobbit, but they have rubbed off on her we should ready ourselves."

Dwalin smirks and his eyes twinkle. "Yes, mim Ze we do. Would you like a ride?" Ori nods and Dwalin kneel so that Ori can climb his back.

Bifur smiles and sighs. "Young love is wonder, Bombur you must be missing Mili."

Bombur sighs and nods. "Yes but it can not be helped. I will see my dearest and our little hoard and your own once the mountain is ready. I am to tell the others the goods news and that Nori will need a bit of space, or Bofur will be taking his hat off to them. Are you coming cousin?" Bifur nods and follows leaving Balin and Dori alone.

Balin wrap her arms around the still sitting Dori from behind rest her chin on his shoulder. "I think it went well, but how are you holding up?"

Dori turns and pull her into his lap hold her close, crying into her now shoulder length hair. "It did but I have so so much to make up for to both Nori and Ori, and you. I feel useless. Where do I start Bali?"

Balin rubs his back just smiling and loving him. "You've already made a start, my Dori doll. But don't press them. You can press me some if you like."

Dori snickers and kisses her, and then Balin picks up the now wide eyed Dori and carries over her shoulder. "My Dori doll, I think I would like to have you to myself for the night."

Billa and Thorin try not to laugh at the look on Dori's resigned face as he mouth goodnight to them, as Balin carry him into their room and close the door. Gandalf comes to stand by them. "Well, that was an odd but lovely sight, but you may want let me take watch to save your ears and minds." With that they crack up and take their leave going for a walk.

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

The waxing moon was high in the night sky when Kili woke with a start, looking around for Azog, but thankfully only finding Fili asleep and snoring with his mouth open beside her and his leg over her waist. 'Oh, Fi.. How… Are we going to do this.. If.. If it were not for the mim zes.. No, I must not think like that.. I need to talk.. But someone that will not coddle me but… Fili said Nori said I could come to her with this.. But she has.. They all have been distant… It is all I have.. I can't put more on Fili, uncle and auntie.'

Fili snorts and looks up at Kili groggily as she moves to get up. "What's wrong Ki, where are you…?"

Kili gives him a sad smile. "To talk to Nori, knowing her.. she'll still be awake."

Fili wakes a bit and rolls on his side rubbing her back. "It's late.. I can try and listen.. so that you do have to go.."

Kili frowns fighting tears. "I would but I have tried already.. and I do not want you reliving this too.. Nori won't hurt me Fi.. Please.. I trust her.. and she has been through worse.. so much worse, she'll understand."

Fili sighs and nods turning the other way frowning and glaring at the wall. "Alright, Kili, but if he hurts you.. I will make him wish he were in Mandos."

Kili sighs at Fili calling Nori a he. Fili had returned to calling herself he and him again as well. "She won't.. Please trust me."

Kili is only answered by Fili's snores and smirks and rolls her eyes getting up and putting on a dressing gown and leaves, opening and closing the door softly. Dwalin looks up at her in tired surprised. "Hey, what are you doing up, kitten?"

Kili smirks brokenly at endearment now rarely used by Dwalin, Bofur, Ori and Fili anymore. "You must be tired, calling me that with others in ear shot.. I thought… never mind.. I need to talk with Nori.. if if she's.. still.. still willing."

Dwalin hesitates and then gently strokes the side of Kili's face fighting tears as he wipes hers way and speaks in a quiet shaky voice. "Kili, I am not ashamed of you.. And there are only kin near, they will not... I mean no disrespect or insult in calling you, kitten. Your my cousin.. Come on.. I'll walk with you to see Nori."

Kili nods into his hand and had to stop herself from kissing the palm of his hand, and didn't understand why she had the urge, and feels worse for it, but quietly follow Dwalin who seemed to want to say something but was holding back. Kili glares at the floor as they walk. "I.. I am not made of glass Dwalin.."

Dwalin smirks fondly with sadness in his eyes, just wanting to hold her and keep his younger prince safe.. even from himself. "I know.. but I failed you.. I failed both, no all three of you.. and Your little ones.. our future, alongside Nori's mim ze."

Kili eyes widen at the news of Nori being with child as they come to stand not before the door to the room Nori and Bofur were useing by the one Ori and Dwalin were, but the door to the back porch and gardens, and then glares about the first part of the information. Kili was ready to let Dwalin have it but Bofur opens the door, and Kili catches the tail end of a self berating look on Bofur's face that nearly matched Dwalin's, but it's swallowed up by a fond smile and the a frown. "Good to sees you out and about without him tying himself to yer hip.. Yer goin ta need something a bit warmer.. I'll grab ya a.."

"Let Dwalin get it Bof.. She'll need a blanket Dwal, and let Ori know to make some tea.. Her kind."

Kili hears Nori's voice from behind Bofur and then see her arms are around Bofur waist and upper stomach. Dwalin smiles at them and then give Kili a sad look and head to get the blanket. Bofur makes a face and then turns in Nori arms. "Are you sure Nori, my Dove."

Nori smiles her love at Bofur. "I'm sure.. I will sight you if we need you. When Dwalin has the blanket just bring it to us.. This is about our prince, not me."

Bofur nods gives her a quick but sweet and heartwarming kiss. "Just sight me if either or both of ya need me, anyone or anything else."

Bofur turn and moves to pass Kili and then stops, holding her gently to his side by her shoulder. "Don't bottle it.. Nori won't judge ya like some would.. I'll tell you the same as I did Nori, just sight me if either or both of ya need me, anyone or anything.. Forgive me fer not bein able ta do more.. But I'm here too.."

Bofur lets Kili go, and she feels the loss. It had felt almost safer than being in Fili's arms, but not in the same way. Kili tear blurred eyes see Nori holding open her arms and the huge thick blanket she is wrapped in. "Come on kitten.. It's will just be us unless you say other wise.."

Kili swallows and steps into Nori arms and buries her face in Nori shoulder and hair and whispers. "Can we keep it us for now, and go outside.. I need air. I need to see other living thing and the sky.."

Nori starts to pull back and feel Kili cling to her and smiles tears coming to her eyes, so thankful that Kili needs her near and isn't scared of her. "I won't let go Kili. Not completely. I only need to see where we are going."

Kili nods and lets go, trying not to sob, but Nori turns fixing the blanket better and entwines their fingers together smiling at Kili through her own tears eyes. "Just for now.. I'll hold you when we find a spot if you want."

Kili nods as they head out in the garden.

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Thranduil had read the letters three times now and was now debate with himself to go himself or send Legolas. Tauriel would go either way not willing to leave either of them unguarded. It was rare that he left his halls anymore but tonight he had allow Dain to coach him out for a walk in the clearing that they had once allow Thorin, Frerin, Vili, Sara and Dis to play in as tots and dwarflings. "Thran ya need to calm you pretty head to think.. Blast.. get down.. and behind me."

Two cold dakes circle and land, one a dragonet youth nearing dragonhood, the other a drake in his prime. Thranduil does not do as Dain orders but stands back to back with him, both on their guard, but hopeful. They know both of the cold drakes well, they were their traitorous fellows, brothers in heart and mates. Two of the lords of cold, one the sons of Melkor himself the other the son of Calannatar, now called Calaloke. Neither Dain nor Thranduil drew a blade they knew what they were facing if it came to fighting them. Drain had two black daggers, but would not show them or use them unless truly need.

Dain glances at Thranduil hearing him start to pant and smelling his tears. '_Thran, I am with you till the end my love, but I doubt this will be ours. They are waiting for something or someone.'_

Thranduil nods knew what. "Cou, you have news.. or is this the begin of…"

Thranduil did not have time to finish as the older cold drake turned and rushed him pulling him up by his robes into a fierce kiss, Thranduil without thought wraps his arms around the drake now in his lordly form and bare as the day he birthed. Cougen slows down the kiss seeing the Thranduil would not fight, and would have picked up from the last time that they had seen each other decades ago, if Dain had not cleared his thoat and said. "I am up for a tussle as much as the both of you, but the lad seems a bit worried and is unwilling to turn. Let Thran breath Cou and give us your news. We could probably use your thought on the letters we had gotten just this forenoon while your at it."

Cougen pulls back his mid hue ice blue eyes searching Thranduil light sky blue gold and silver flicked ones. "You have part of my news already it appears, but not all. Anari had truly fallen. He gave himself over to Calaloke's will and began serveing Calaloke and Vasacalahdu in the stead of Eru and our lord Mairon Aulendil. Duluci and I were to do clean up, but a hobbit that looks and smells like your little Sara ended him, and Aldarion who had been corrupted to the same was slain by young Dwalin, our lord Peirin, but Kili… Catran is in now a broken state, as are Nori and Fili because of Anari full betrayal. Our young lord is with child.. if the grief and stress are not abated we may yet lose them all again. Fili trusts few near Kili from what Trowan had said.. Now what of these letters..?"

Dain growls stroking the grieved Dulucien's snout. "Don't fret over your nana laddie. Cou, do you think Fili would trust Thran or Legolas quicker to care for Kili?"

Cougen reluctantly places Thranduil on his feet. "At this point he would see any would be mate as a threat to their young renewed mateing bond, he would see Thran as a threat to young lord Kili-Catran, more so. Fingolfin would be the best choice, he will not see his child uncle as threat. Eru has given us favor and brought us each news and to counsel in a timely manner. Are Thrain and Frerin recovering, do you have knowledge or word? When Duluci and I left them in Olorin, Curumo and Artanis' care, they were far from well."

Dain smirks and kisses his hand, trying to calm the grief madness that was starting to stir. "They are safe and on the mend. Now the both of you should tarry no longer than need for our sakes, but rest a bit have some late supper with us before you both head on to finish Sauron's tasks."

Cougen smirks, and flicks Dain ear making him glare. "What, we would not want the second power maia to ever breathe to think that you a traitor."

Thranduil his eyes at their flirting. "Angdal.."

Dain winks. "What we would want them to stay longer or our people will think we're traitors. Lucien, my lad, are you well?"

Cougen and Thranduil both become concerned at Dain's change of tone, and come closer to check his vitals.

Dulucien whimpers in pain and grief finally turning into his lordly form his silver hair soaked with sweat. "Nana.. she in deep pain… So deep, she longs to die.. Please, my lords, my dear ones, help my beloved Nana."

Thranduil and Dain share a look at new level of grief etched into Cougen eyes as he holds Dulucien close petting his hair. "Fear not dear one, we will keep you nana safe. Du.. Du.. Get word to the others to guard Thranduil heir well. You have what you needed me for, spare the mim ze."

Dual jumps down from the tree her scythe end staff at his thoat. "Oh, yes.. but … I see.. more than I taught.. Cat will be glad of it, but still the rest is truly sad news, and this is a nasty business. I will open a portal for Dulucien.."

Cougen glares. "You will not, traitor.. I will care for our mates child, my mate.. go make sure that a third shattering does not accrued or I will slay and gut you with your own scythe and braid."

Dual chuckle and nods pull her staff away, and nods. "Thran it would be best if you and lord Dain head back, and ready for Legolas and Tauriel to leave, Trowanel will guard then as they go. I will see these to off.."

Thranduil glares at Dual. "No.. I do not trust you not to infier, they have their part to play as do we all. Lucien is sick with grief and needs to be where he and Cou feel safe. Angdal, take the letters my love. Tell my son and our child the news and that they are to make ready and leave at once and Trowanel the green will be guarding them unseen."

Dain looks between all three of them and strokes Dulucien face in a fatherly manner, a look of sorrow, anger and mistrust in his eyes, not trusting his mates and lord not to kill each other. "If any of you hurt each of.. I will… never mind.. I am taking my leave and my love stays with you mad lot.. Take care of the lad.. Lord Palaran will have all our throats if he is harmed on our watch. No matter who one of his sires was."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Kili had told Nori everything that was spinning around in her head, and all the things she had been feeling. Nori only listened and held her as she quietly cried with Kili. Kili was quiet now, and was thankful Nori was not pushing her away now, or saying that she was wrong. Nori had been waiting and holding her. "Kili, I know that it feels hopeless.. and with Fili being angry and reluctant, and the others seem to be afraid to touch you but.. Give it time. I'm here.. I have never stopped being here.. I am just not willing to come between you and Fili. But this non-sense of wanting to kill yourself.. Kili.. I need you.. If you go I go.. If I go Ori goes.. If Ori goes Fili and Dwalin and Bofur will be left to crumble.. Could you forgive yourself for that.. and taking to life of your mim zes."

Kili nods sobbing into Nori's chest. "I know.. I I am so sorry Nori.."

Nori sighs and kisses Kili forehead. "I know and I am too.. I couldn't forgive myself either. Ori and Bofur kept me grounded.."

Kili looks up at Nori searching her eyes broken, fearful, hurting. Nori sees it, and doesn't wait, but slowly leans in keeping her eyes on Kili. "Let me be there.."

Kili closes her eyes as Nori kisses her for the first time in months, drinking it in, kissing back just as slowly, pouring herself into it, thinking after that Nori will push her away, but it does happen. Nori sobs into the kiss feeling Kili pain, hearing Kili's fears, and pulls back slowly enough to look into Kili's eyes. "No, kitten.. I already told you. I am not willing to come between you and Fili, your Ze. But I am still here.. It is just going to take time for you to heal and for all of us to sort this.. But it's his hands that you need to feel not mine.. No matter how much I want to be the one that comforts you, and destroys those phantom hands from your memories, and stop you from feeling Azog's touch by letting you feel mine… What is it, Kili don't shut down on me, kitten."

Kili sobs tembling bring Nori hand to her chest. "Ple please.. Fili won't.. he he talks.. but he won't…"

Nori close her eyes fighting it and opens them, looking into Kili eyes broken, as she intertwines their fingers and brings Kili hand to her lips kissing it softly and holding it to her heart. "Give it a little time. He's hurting too.. but.. If it becomes to much and you feel that you'll hurt yourself and the mim zes if you don't feel loving, caring hands on you.. I will.. but for now.. let me hold you.. and kiss you.. I can comfort you like that, all that you need."

Kili nods and looks at their hands, and swallows. "Forgive me.. I didn't mean to push you Nori.. I.."

Nori shakes her head and lets go of Kili's hand, holding Kili close. "Oh, Kili please don't do this.. Your more than a warm body to me. I love you. I have always loved, you. I will never stop loving, you. But I am your fifth Kili, your fifth.. Now that Fili's in the picture we have to sort ourselves… I had thought you no longer needed or wanted me now that you have him, but I will not allow you to be neglected either.. please.. just give it time.. and know that I meant my vows and will keep my word."

Kii nods into Nori chest and looks up as she sees Bofur walking away and another blanket around them. "Nori.. can Bofur stay?"

Bofur stops in his tracks at those words. He had been out there guarding them the whole time from far enough away to be out of earshot, and was thankful to see Kili excepting Nori comfort and once more returning her affections. But as he started to feel it getting colder he started watching for a good time to wrap the second blanket around them, but had not exspecting Kili to want him there. "Why don't we ask him? Bof, do ya mind keeping us company?"

Bofur turns and smiles and back tracks and joins them holding them both. "Sure, but it's getting colder out, and late.. Would ya want ta sleep in our bed tonight, Kitten. I am willin to face yer nadad eir for you, if it will help ya heal to be closer to Nori fer now."

Kili didn't like the idea of Fili angry with them, but she needed to feel safe and loved or she would lose it more so than she already had. "I.."

Nori blushes and whispers. "I doubt he will be too upset if he sees you are feeling more yourself because of it.. and we can deal with his fits. He threw one earlier.. He loves you, that's all, and we do too, but I plan on loving the both of you, not loving you and fighting him.. I could be talking though."

Kili snickers at this and nods, and looks to Bofur shyly. "You don't mind sharing Nori and your bed."

Bofur beams at her kissing her cheek, making her blush even more. "You shared Nori with me first, it's only fair, and the beds not mine I'm only sleeping it. You slept by us on the ground, while we were on the road at times. I see no difference, but yer in the middle tonight. Am I right my dove."

Nori nods and kisses Kili hidden mating mark. "Yelp, come on.. We all need and good nights sleep and your fighting it."

Kili pouts and Bofur pick her up and Nori puts the second blanket over her, barely holding her eyes open. "Have it your way, but both of you need to send Ori and Dwalin to Fili, or…"

Nori shakes her head opening the door as Kili drifts off the sleep. "I will tell Dwalin.. Go put her to bed."

Bofur kisses her softly but quickly. "Don't take long, just is case she wakes.. I don't want ta scare her."

Nori smiles warmly and nods kissing Kili cheek and tucking her hair behind her ear, and whispers. "I won't be long kitten, and Bofur is more than trustworthy. I will tell you about it later."

Bofur heads in and Nori walk to Dwalin stands guarding the hallway to Fili, Kili, Thorin, Billa, Balin and Dorin borrowed rooms. Dwalin looks up and frowns, whispering. "Where's Kili.. you didn't leave her to get Fili?"

Nori shakes her head. "No, she's with Bofur she.."

Dwalin glares and Nori glares back as Dwalin whispers harshly in a worried voice. "He does anything to make things worse Nori, so help me.. Mate or no, I will not.."

Nori gives him a look. "She fell asleep.. she is going to sleep in our bed. She feels safe with us, and Fili needs to get his head out of his rump, and be there for Kili instead of guarding her like hoarded treasure.. He has not touched her since Dwalin.. If he breaks her.. who ever is left will kill him. Help him to see her needs or I will take care of them.. She begged me to.."

Dwalin sober and nods. "I see.. back to jealousy then.. and I will be watching him.. but if Kili needs you.."

Nori eyes widen and she nods not meeting his eyes. "I won't fail her again Dwalin.. but if it can be helped we can not fail him, even if he fails us. Kili asked before she dropped off if you and Ori would sleep with him tonight.. more than one reason I think, and to let him know that she is sleeping with Bofur and I.. I would add, in the middle.."

Dwalin smiles softly and claps Nori shoulder. "Good lad, Nori go tell Ori that I will come for her in a bit, she has the tea ready."

Nori smiles. "Good, I will be needing it to help Kili and I sleep. Dori just doesn't make it right. He can't master every tea a guess. Night Dwal…"

Dwalin leans down nose to nose with Nori smelling of cinnamon and burning pine wood, making her blush. "Give Kili this for me, and Bofur as well.. and take one for yourself if you want it." Dwalin kisses her like he had not since their youth and Nori kisses back with equal fervor, and then both pull back and straighten themselves trying to look as if nothing happen and Balin peeks around the curtain just after they look close to normal.

Nori smirks. "I will bring them to them both, but I think I will have mine much later Dwal. A little rich for my taste on an empty stomach. Good night cousins."

Nori turns and head off whistling a Shire tune, as Balin quirk a brow at Dwalin, and Dwalin chuckles, and pops a piece of chocolate in his mouth grinning like mad. "That may be why Kili likes hers with blueberries."

Balin shakes her head her mateing beading swishing. "Your hopeless when it comes to those two nadith.. Chocolates.. next I will here that your asking Billa and Dori's help with flowers.. Give it a few decades, let it happen of its own."

Dwalin gives her an odd look. "Flowers ha.. food is the way to… everyone's heart.. through their stomachs."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Ori give Nori a sleepy smiles as Nori came in about the pot of tea. "Kili.. is she doing some better.. You seem to be sis."

Nori nods and kissing Ori forehead, not wanting to start anything that she couldn't finish and that Ori wasn't ready to return to. "A bit with us both. Thanks again. Dwalin will be here in a bit, the both of you are sleeping with Fili tonight and Kili with Bofur and I.. in the middle."

Ori's eyes widen for a moment and then soften as she smirks. "Good for you sis, I hope that you can help our prince overcome this, and that Dwalin and I are able to help our other prince do the same.. And do not fret. I will talk with Fili, about Kili's needs. He will probably understand if I tell him, and help him calm down."

Nori nods thankful that Ori and Fili are still close. "I will be forever grateful, as will the rest of us. Go back to sleep Ori, Dwalin and Fili won't mind."

Ori nods and curls up in the blankets making Nori pout at how cute she looks and the fact that she can't cuddle with her right now and walks away grumbling, carrying the pot tea. "Dwobbits and hobbit influenced dwarrows are really rubbing off on me."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Fili looks up as the door open and smiles at Dwalin carrying a sleeping Ori, but makes a face and glares when he does not see Kili behind him. Before Fili can say anything Ori curls up with Fili and grumbling out. "She fell asleep, and she is safe and warm and resting in their bed. In the middle."

Fili lets it sink into his sleep fogged brain. "You trust them both?"

Ori nods smirking. "More than I would myself with you and Dwalin…"

Fili relaxes and looks to Dwalin. "Tell them to bring her if she wakes up, but if their are any questions, Nori and Bofur can talk us all out of this one, but I will kill them if they hurt, my nadith."

Ori nips him and he whines. Dwalin rolls his eyes looking tired and worn. "Ori let the pup sleep, for Mahal sake.. I'll go tell them."

Fili smiles sleepy at him his brain half consumed with Ori's flirting. "And then you come to bed.. here with us."

Dwalin smiles sadly and nods. "Yes, my prince."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Maglor and Maedhros were thankful that Dual had helped them get as far as they had, but they were thankful that they were alone now, still traveling on one horse with their most need things in their packs, both of which Maedhros had on his back. Maglor goans, and Maedhros feels it. Their bodies were still trying to resettle into their truer form and the effects of being in guises for 1000's of years had it's draw back and side effects. Maedhros allows the horse to slow to a walk now that they were past the Misty Mountains, and whisper to Maglor, as his hand gently moving hers from where is rest of her lower stomach. "_Kana.. shall we stop and rest.. Kana..?_"

Maglor gives him a soft glare. "_Yes, Nelyo, and my womb is still healing from it's development being slowed.. I will be fine.. Oh.. blast.. Maitimo look._."

Maedhros sighs at the name that he had not missed the least, the horse made an disquieted sound as they came upon the scene of Azog's demise. Maedhros gets down and guides the horse and is shock at deep claw marks in the dirt by Azog's body and that the head and body were now crystaled in ice. "_Dragon ice.. but these orcs were slain be elvish and dwarven blades.. Dragon most have came after.. the ice.. There are only three drakes and no worm of the cold fire breath that are this skilled. This was personal. No tap and the body would fall to dust and melt, but whichever of the three were alive to do this wanted it to be found…" _

"Yes, by me master Elf." Maedhros glares drawing his sword that Elrond had help him make anew, as Beorn comes out of the shadows, of the charred remains of a warg and the burned tree that landed on it.

Beorn watches them for a moment and smirks and bows. "Lord Maedhros, lord Maglor, my esteemed lords, welcome at long last to the eastern woodland realms. I am Beorn, son of Eorn, son of Beor the young."

Maglor smiles and then grimaces in pain. Maedhros sheaths his sword, and checks Maglor's stomach concern only for Maglor to swat his hand away. "We will rest and heal once we have a safe place to do so in Nadad.." As Maedhros and Maglor begin once of their many battles of stubborn will with yet another staring contest.

Beorn looks around at the sight and then returns to their side after he had crushed every last orc to icy dust. "My home is welcome and open to you my lords, but I fear there are other guests… Maglor Feanorian, my lord are you well?"

Maglor glares softly at him as Maedhros chuckle. "Oh my dears adith is quite well, just in need of just in a safe place. Would these other guest perhaps be.. Dwarrows of Durin and Norbri's line by chance, most newly wed or counting."

Beorn give him a wary but curious looks. "Yes, my lord. Why do you.."

Maglor nearly pouts. "At least the runts are safe and sound. I still feel fretful over Kili traveling."

Beorn pales. "And with good reason, but they will tell you more. But it is too far for two wary traveler at night. I will bring you both safer to where the last camped within my allotted lands where you may rest, for the night. It will not be hard for you to follow my trail back to my home in the morning."

Maedhros searches Maglor's eyes. "_Makalaure, shall we follow or take our on path to the Greenwood."_

Maglor just could not stir that Kili and Nori may need her. "_We follow our and Felgund's friend's heir.. but tell me young Beorn son of Eorn, who was the cold drake that froze the dead, and why was it for your sake?" _

Beorn gives her a cold look for a moment and thinks he had better not push it too far with the two eldest Feanorian reinbodied. "I will not tell you who, but I will tell you why. He was the lord of cold who aided me in returning to freedom, and stayed my captures. This was a gift of both fondness to me and vengeance for we both. The defiler scum and his spawn fools enough to think they could touch one of the lords of the istari, and defile them in front of their kin, and not pay for it with their lives. The Ancients look after their own, even in death, a traitor's death. Come you are both weary. I will guide your horse the safest and surest way."


	15. Chapter 15

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Frerin &amp; Fem. Thorin Stonehelm Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Aragorn &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins. Elros and Aragorn are one and the same in my fics. Elladan and Maglor Feanorian are one and the same, and Elrohir and Maedhros Feanorian are one in the same.) Erestor &amp; Fem. Glorfindel Bard &amp; Fem. Alfred Theodred &amp; Fem. Bain Ecthelion &amp; Fem. Thengel M. Celebrain &amp; Fem. Elrond

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Warning : Characters relieving Sexual, Mental, Emotional, Physical and spiritual abuse may have some graphic details be advised.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 15

Past harms and present healing

It is a few hours before dawn, Kili wakes when feels Bofur pick her up. "Just go back ta sleep Kitten. I'm taking you back to your mate. Dwalin said that he and Ori had a talk with him about the stuff Nori had suffered through, ya know in me not being the one ta help her though.. Fili wants to try from what they say, just give it a try. Nori will always be your mate. I won't keep ya apart, but he is your Ze."

Kili nods into his chest and sniffs and whispers as they leave the room. "I know, and I meant my vows. Eru is the only one before Fili in my heart. I just don't know if it is the same for him. Maybe it because what happened, maybe it is something else. But I don't think he really wants me.. I think he is only doing this out of duty because I am his Ze and nadith, and bareing his mim zes. If he could have chosen his soulmate.. I doubt it would have been me."

Bofur holds Kili closer wanting to protect her, but knowing that unless Fili is a true danger to Kili he can do nothing and also hopes that they Fili and Kili are only going through a rough spot and that they will overcome this. Kili fall back to sleep. Dwalin meets him at the curtain and opens it for them to pass. Bofur pauses and searches Dwalin's eyes. "She a bit uneasy yet. We need to give them space in plenty but keep our eyes and ears open if they need our support in any way."

Dwalin nods moving Kili's hair out of her face, longing to kiss her tears away the way he does for Ori and Fili, but knows to keep to his line. "Aye, we four will do that. You head back to bed after she is safe and sound in there with Fili and Ori."

Bofur narrows his eyes. "Ya left Ori alone with him.. He better keep his… never mind.. My blood is tellin on me right now. I have bit of Durin's blood in my veins along side Norbri and Dwalfur's. Both of you have better treat them both right, or I'll not be the only one in line ta deal with ya. That said, unless Kili needs Ori in there. My nadith need to go to one of our beds.. I will tell ya more later."

Dwalin smirks and feels more comforted than threatened by Bofur word. "That we will, but head on before we wake Kili back up."

Thorin had wrote a his uncle a simple letter; asking if Legolas or Tauriel would able to come as Fili had requested. He didn't expect to see them both running up to the door looking tense the next day, much less right after he had checked on Fili and Kili after having taken them their breakfast.

Thorin looks at them both worried. "Cousins, what?" Legolas searches Thorin mind and heart. "I see. Ada was quite correct to be concerned over your letter, maybe a little more than need be, but we shall see."

Thorin watch as Tauriel eyes follow a trail behind him, as her eyes widen and narrow and then widen again. This goes on until she notice both Legolas and Thorin watching. "Well brother, cousin shall we go?"

As She walks past Gimli whom she had been watching sharpen his ax, she felt the hair of his beard (long for his age) brush her arm as he turned and got up. Gimli frowns. "My lady? If I have offended you, I am sorry."

Tauriel spins in her step looking him in the eye with shock and then glares and sticker tongue out at him. "I will deal you later dwarf, alone on my terms, and will expect no apology."

Gimli looks torn between crying and laughing, as he turns to his father who is choking on what he had been drinking. "Nada how am I to take that?"

Gloin pat his chest hard taking deep breath and speaks Khuzdul in wheezy voice. "_Son, I already told you. You are too young to go chasing elves up trees. Ask me again in a decade or so." _

Oin snorts at this and start rolling with laughter. "Oh that will be ..ha ha ho... one to tell Varla."

Gimli looks at his uncle quizzled. "Tell Auntie what?"

Oin only starts laughing hard. Gimli huffs. "Adults, I hope and pray when I'm one I'll make more sense."

*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*

Thorin and Legolas stand at the door smirking as Tauriel huffs and then takes deep breath. Tauriel glares at them both. "What?"

Legolas just smiles a smug knowing smile, Thorin smirks with a quirked eyebrow. "Legolas, does uncle know that Tauri has a problem flirting with and picking on young dwarrows."

Legolas chuckles. "No cousin nor did I, perhaps it is only this one dwarf?"

Fili peeks his head out the door with a concerned look. "Uncle?"

Thorin try not to laugh, and Tauriel wacks Legolas shoulder and grumbles about annoying older kin. "Fili are things well enough with Kili for us to come in, you look concerned."

Fili relaxes as Kili peeks from behind him. "I am fine right now uncle. He was concerned because he was not sure what to make of the some of the sounds coming from the hall."

At this both crack up and Tauriel just huffs and smiles softly as she blushes. "The sounds were my brother and cousin picking on me about the youngest dwarrow in your company."

Fili and Kili let them in, and Kili's face break out in a beaming smile. "You're the redhaired Elith from Gimli's dreams."

Tauriel blushes and nods in dumb shock biting her lip to fight tears. Thorin clear his throat. "Tauriel, do you need to leave this to Legolas and ..."

Tauriel slowly lets out a deep breath out. "No, just give me a few moments. Kili you bare your grandmother looks and Fili, ada could not deny you are our kin, but what is this deep pain?"

Fili holds Kili close as Kili speaks in a pained voice. "Cousin were you not told? Can I just show you."

The three of them look oddly at Kili and Fili looks concerned. "Ki are sure that you want to share with her like that? It will take a lot out of you."

Kili nods closes her eyes as tears began to fall. Tauriel kneels in front of her. "I am willing to share your pain but you need not tax yourself if you will let me see you heart and memories...What is it brother?"

Legolas looks tense. "I think that it would be better for another than you to do this. It can cause confusion and a unwanted ties, as far as baring her pain. It should be Fili and not you. You and I will glad walk him through it." Thorin nods. "I agree, you are unbonded Tauri, it would be a danger to both you and Gimli. But I think there is a better way than this. Billa and I will tell you about it later, and it is not our place but Fili's to share Kili's pain, but we need not teach him anything they've shared everything since the day Kili was born."

Kili smiles through her tears. "Thank you cousin for you willingness, but Uncle is right, and I have told him and Auntie everything. Could you and Legolas check on the little ones now."

Tauriel brights and Legolas smiles. "Fili if you would sit on bed and Kili lay on you back and rest your head in his lap we can begin."

They do as asked. Legolas first check for any lasting injuries from the attack and is glad to find all mending : heart, soul, body, mind and spirit. He nods to Tauriel to put her hand in the area of Kili's belly that his were not, and they begin to pray in sindarin. "The Most High, maker of all we ask your blessings over these little ones and their mother and father that your will may be done in them, and ask as it is your will, that we may know of the children and their well being. You are Eru."

Legolas steps back shaking and shocked, tear of joy and pain flowing down his face as he falls to his knees. "Durin, my Durin how is it to be borne. Eru blind my eyes until hers open to me. Please let our love be pure and clean."

He fall silent, weeping. Thorin, Fili and Kili look at him in shock. Tauriel nods and smiles. "Finrod returns to us as well. This bodes well, very well indeed, both are strong and well."

She take her hands off. Sets by Legolas. "Brother are you well."

Legolas nods. "Eru will allow my heart to be blind in the matter of our bond until her heart wakes to it, in the morning I will not remember that my one rest in your womb cousin. I must beg that you call her not by that name or allow any to know who she is unless trusted until she comes of age, and that you, Fili, Thorin and Tauriel will not speak of this to any. It would not be safe for her. She may come of age early because of being a Dwobbit. Fili the elven blood shows greatly in you, when did you feel yourself come of age?" Fili looks thoughtful. "Around 50 I think but Thorin you would know better."

Thorin nods. "Yes it was around that time for both you and Kili in some ways that you started think and speaking in a more adult manner but you are still childish in some ways, but you are mature when it counts. But what are thinking cousin?"

Legolas looks up eyes bright with tears. "They will mature as their parents did and not as hobbits or dwarrows or elves."

Billa who had been sitting quietly the whole time off to the side. "Fili and Kili, you are as Baggins and Tooks on my brother's side as well, why not name her, Frodo Durin Baggins, no one would think anything about in the Shire, and here abroad no one need know her middle name until she is ready to bare it."

Fili and Kili smirk. "Drogo will be mifted, but yes I think I would like that would do you say Fi?"

Fili furrows his brow, and then smiles widely. "Frodo is a good solid name but unassuming so no one will no whether she is male or female. But should we hide Finrod name as well until he knows and remembers?"

Legolas nods. "Yes, or he will be troubled before he will know how to handle it. Oh right, Maedhros and Maglor are on their way here, and there is a unknown Istari with them."

Fili and Kili smile. "Not unknown to us but should Maglor be traveling?"

Tauriel looks confused and look at her brother. "Can you tell me how the sons of Feanor live and why it would be..."

There is a loud knock on the door and then a growl. "Come in Please and..."

Maedhros comes through the door carrying a worn looking Maglor. Kili and Fili move over. Tauriel looks in their face and sees that it is Elrohir and Elladan, but their hair is now Auburn not dark chocolate and they are both older.

Maedhros looks into Legolas eyes full of pain, fear and shame. "Uncle will you be so very kind as to tend my mate she is pained..."

Legolas searches Maglor for injuries and then begins to pray and as the light fads Maglor smiles resting her hand on Legolas arm. "Uncle, please forgive us for not confiding in you back then..."

Legolas frows and shakes his head. "No, I will not take an apology from either of you. I should have handled things with your ada better, but I can be here now, and you are most welcome in the Greenwood now that is the Greenwood once more. Tauriel what troubles you."

Tauriel looks between tears, laughter and fury. "Elrohir and Elladan are Maedhros and Maglor. Two of my dearest friends and no one told me. Will you tell me why?"

Maedhros sighs petting Maglor hair as Kili lays down behind her and Fili sits at their feet. "We had known as elflings who we were, but it was not until Estel came of age that we remembered everything in painful detail, and so it has not been long for us to tell anyone and your brother has know longer than we. Please forgive us Tauriel."

Tauriel smiles and laughs tearing up. "Yes yes, I am glad you are well and safe, and Elladan is..."

Fili, Kili, Thorin, Bilia and Legolas share knowing smirks. Maglor huff and growls. "With child and having to run for my life, yes. Our Elrond, Lindir and Glorfindel are the only elves in Rivendell that did not want to kill us as soon as we stepped out our area once Thorin and Company left. Elrond, Lindir and Glorfindel forestalled them."

Kili rolls over to snuggles with Maglor who looks at her odd for moment before letting her. "What troubles... I'll ask later, but tell me is it a Hobbit or Dwarrow thing to need to be cuddled when you are with child not that I mind Kili, but I am not accustomed to any but Maedhros, Elrond, Elros and Arwen snuggling with me."

Fili snuggles Kili from behind. "Thorin, Billa you answers this one."

Thorin smirks and look to Billa. "It is a hobbit thing, we need lot of love even more so if we are in pain, or grieving or with child. Kili will fall into at least two of those, one being with child the other.. How are you feeling little one."

Kili looks up at Billa from Maglor shoulder. "It's pain more than grief, but this knowing the little ones are well and strong in spite of what Azog did to me..."

Maglor turn and pull Kili into her arms starting to feel that same protectiveness over Kili and Fili that she first had with Elrond and Elros. "I am sorry little... Kili... I am not in my depth, and my children in heart are the only young ones I have ever allow myself to care for. You are not alone, you are loved. I am not your mother and I am unwilling to take her place but I am willing to care for you in the way a mother does as you need. That goes for you as well Fili."

Kili snuggling deeper an Fili does as well. Thorin sighs smiling softly. "Billa we should ask the others how much longer we need to stay. I think we need to leave within a week and head to the Greenwood halls, were these four can settle in there until Erebor is ready and made liveable once more. Tauri, I have something I need you, Legolas and Gimli to do for me."

Tauriel looks from four on the bed, to Thorin. "What that would be cousin?"

Legolas smirks. "He wants the two of us and Gimli to take a few letters to Lorien."

Tauriel smiles and then frowns looking at Kili. "But How soon?"

Thorin and Billa nod. "Once we have ironed out the finer details of planning with our Nadas' after we have finished we'll write out the letters for Galadriel and Celeborn."

Tauriel nods smiling again. "Will go back to ada with this news. Legolas... You want me to stay and help."

Legolas smirks. "We will stay and tell father when we get there. Being here is more needful."

The rest of the day passed with Legolas and Tauriel settling in and visiting with the others. Legolas and Tauriel had decided to stay down near the animals and the door close to the garden rather than up in the loft with Bombur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin and Gimli. Legolas, Thorin, Billa, Balin, Dori and Oin after supper were in the common discussing all that had happened since the last time they had all been under the same roof. Gloin had opted to rest, but they all knew he trying to reconcile the fact the Gimli's Ze was indeed an elith, and not just any elith but Thranduil's daughter.

Tauriel sighs looking up at the stars. "Why are you here and not speaking with your dwarven lord?"

Tauriel all but huffs at Maglor's voice. "I am avoiding him. We are too young in his father's opinion, and I do not wish to.. to cause either of us to pine."

Maglor shakes her head. "You are not too young to court him..."

Tauriel turns to look Maglor in the eyes. "I can not. I need more. In our dreams.. Gimli and I... I love him. I long to be his mate.. to bare for him.. to fight by his side.., but we are both young in the eyes of our people."

Maglor looks down at her feet. "My Ada, uncle Fingolfin and uncle Finarfin were younger when Maedhros, Fingon, Finrod and I were born to them. I do not think you should waste time. Test his readiness, yes, but do not waste the time you have together."

Tauriel smiles tearfully and nods, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I love him so much, it hurts not to be in his arms but.. It will just take time, but you are right."

Gimli fight the urge to blush in shyness as Legolas stands by him looking out over the garden as the stars come out, remember their previous bond, and that in both the first time era and the the first age the two of them had been close friends but also lovers, but lovers only briefly. "You are King Thranduil's son then."

Legolas was still troubled over finding Durin and Finrod Felagund in Kili's womb, and doesn't hear him at first until he hears a sigh and Gimli grumbled under his voice. "So much for being an elf friend to my dearest friend other than my mate and Ze.. Lot of good this will do. I must look a babe in his eyes."

Legolas glances down and smiles softly finally knowing him. "Ah so that is the reason my sister referred to you as 'the dwarf'. Forgive me, my young friend Gimli. My heart is troubled, but my trouble will pass with the morning. Tell me dear Gimli how you and your.., our kin fareing after Azog's filth in the matter of young Kili."

Gimli pale remember and swallows. "In many ways, we are strong and Eru and Mahal will seen that we stay strong, but.. I fear for my cousin's and…"

Gimli then speaks behind his hand only loud enough for Legolas to hear. "My auntie Nori."

Legolas looks at him curiously. "Nori.. Why Nori?"

Gimli frowns deeply not wanting to cry in front of Legolas. "Kili, my dear cousin has been through a great ordeal with this, but Nori has…."

"That 'ill be enough lad. Prince Legolas may be our kin but he is still an elf. One I have not tested."

Legolas and Gimli look back as they turn to see who spoke to see Gloin watch Legolas warily. Legolas looks at him puzzled and then remember who Gloin's papa is and that that wary, watchful nearly mistrustful nature must have been pasted on. "Forgive me cousin I.."

Gloin scoffs and snorts crossing and uncrossing his arm in Groin's matter but with more of Ri's stance. "Your hardly any cousin of mine… I would ask you what intentions you have towards my son. Both you and that Sister of yours, lord prince Fingolfin. I hope you have Thranduil's ways not and Finwe's, when it comes to the matter of…. Matehood."

Legolas pales feeling tears string his eyes and glares. "You have no right nor understanding to speak of either of my sires in such a way, regardless of who your nada and child are. Friend Gimli forgive me for says so, but your nada does your line shame, and yes I did indeed mean you insult in return for your own, lord Gloin. You papa would be deeply grieved, as am I. Intentions… Intentions indeed. Gimli is far older than I, both in mind and body and you ask me, my intentions. Tauriel may be the younger of the we two children of Thranduil, but she is the elder in body and mind. I am doomed to.."

Gimli takes Legolas hand and squeeze it. "That 'ill do laddie… Calm yourself, my nada is only looking out for the both of us in his own way. Not that I agree wholly with him mind you. But there is no need for this war of words that could lead to worse if we are not careful. Just tell him honestly how you feel about me at this point and leave him to stew."

Gloin was mild surprised at Gimli level over maturity but knew his lad was growing fast or he would not have agreed at all for him to come on the quest, but fights to hold his tongue, although he does knowing that his only child is right. Legolas looks at Gimli's hand and blushes but does not pull his away, and smiles fondly. "My intention.. I intent as I always have, to be your friend in all season's of this life, mellon nin.. If you desire more of me, forgive me, but I am not able to give my heart freely to any but my one and my second until they but give me their blessing, and seeing as neither are born yet. I have no say in the matter, but I have no need of a mate at my age. If you both will forgive me. I need to be alone."

Gimli gives him a sad understanding smile and pats his hand giving it one more comforting squeeze. "Aye, go on laddie I have your back."

Legolas let the tears fall and gives a respectful nod to Gimli and a curt nod and glare to Gloin and runs off head for the trees in the garden. Gloin shakes his head. "Thranduil has a spoiled prat on his hands with that one.."

Gimli face redded as he turns his back to his nada. "Amad would be ashame of you nada, and I am already. He is no spoiled princeling. He is morning. He was a dear and loyal friend to me in the first age. His loss was felt by elf and dwarrow alike. He was a good King and will be a better one day. But when he spoke of you shaming our line he meant both of them, if not all three that we trace our blood to. He is your forebarer as well as mine."

Gloin blinks and pales. "So It's no myth then. Durin and Fingolfin were mates.. Durin's heirs come from him then. Fingolfin bore for Durin."

Gimli nods and smiles fondly remembering the high king of the Noldor with child. "Aye, he and Finrod both.. but Durin also bore a few for them, but you nada will need to apologize before we head to the Greenwood halls, or you will find yourself mistrusted by those of the woodland realm, as a traitor to your kin. Legolas is Thorin's first cousin after all, and …."

Gloin nods and huffs looking out at the trees speaking loudly. "Alright… Alright, I know when I have been bested and put myself to shame. I only feared him and that sister of his taking you away from me. Your still but my wee lad. I see you growing so fast, and I only desire to keep you from growing to fast. I will tell the blonde prat so. Even if he has already heard me. Your my only heir, and I don't want to see you die of grief because of some long lived elfling playing with your heart."

Legolas wipes his eyes, curled up in the branches of a fruit tree he was unfamiliar with his arms around the top of his knees. He heard Gloin's words, but his grief was still overwhelming. "Durin.. oh my dear dear Durin.. I have failed you and our mate.. and our children.. How can I do any better."

"Your free of the oath.." Legolas can not help but smile as Maedhros looks for a way to climb the tree without causing damage to it. "Yes you are brother son, but I never took it. Here.. if you must join me allow me to give you a helping hand before you break something."

Maedhros huffs and gives a half hearted glare at the hand that pops out of the leave above head and a bit to the left, before taking it. "That may be so uncle but you fell long before that by a different oath… One to my ada and to uncle Ara."

Legolas grits his teeth as he all but halls the much older and nearly grown former elfling on to the branch beside his own. "Yes, and that is part of my grief, and my failing.. But what.."

Maedhros smiles at him with a soft mildly smug smile, more like Finarfin's than Feanor's. "Aye, that is the point.. With all those things to make amends of, you will not have room for too many new mistakes."

Legolas give him a playful push but not enough for Maedhros to fall, but Maedhros crings and grab the branch he is stretched out on and calls out in panic. "Uncle…"

Legolas cracks up a places a steadying hand on his shoulder looking into to his eyes smiling, his grief fading as Eru allow his joy and focus to block his mind and heart from it. "I will not allow you to fall Nelyo."

Maedhros grumbles trying to steady himself better. "Now I see why the green elves were so taken with you.. Trees are for birds and squirrels." Maedhros calms and blushes, but not because of his uncle, but his uncle's words. "But what if I have fallen already uncle.. Maglor and I .. It my be that the both of us have.. but I speak only for myself.. My heart has been stirred… for a dwarrow of great beauty of heart and mind and soul.."

Legolas scoffs and all be giggles and leans back against the tree trunk looking up at the stars through the leave. "I have little doubt this dwarrow is beautiful in body and is quite taken, but not with either of you. Not yet a least. May I know who, if I will keep it to dieing day if needed."

Maedhros shrugs his hand off looking cross. "I plea that you not mock uncle.. I love her.. dearly and owe her and her.. our kin more than I deserve."

Legolas sighs glancing at him and then back at the stars. "Do not fear I know of whom you speak, but you will have a long wait and I do not think it wise to openly woo or court one of the greatest and most powerful of the sleeping lords of the maiar, without one of their closest mates blessing."

A few days later Beorn and Maglor were in a share down. Fili, Kili and Billa were the reason. "You have rabbits, but you call my dear ones, bunnies. Why?"

Beorn growls. "Because they are small, cute and fuzzy, and they need to be looked after."

Maglor growls back. "They are not pets, they are people."

Beorn starts laughing and closes his eye. "You win this Child of Feanor. I just want to see them safe and well."

Maedhros came to the room laying a hand on the still glaring Maglor's arm. "Beloved?"

Maglor huffs. "I do not take it kindly that Mocker thinking he can swagger about and insult those dear to me and mine. I though better of the children Beor. Maybe this one lost his family to soon. I take this fault as mine. If I had..."

Beorn tilts his head puzzled. "You knew my father. How could it... You killed yourself."

Maglor pales and feels Maedhros pull her close holding her as tight as he glares. Maglor begins to sob.

Thorin, Legolas, Tauriel and the company minus Fili, Kili, Nori, Bofur, and Billa come running. (Fili, Kili and Billa were filling Nori and Bofur in on some things.) Beorn kneels in front. "My lady, forgive me. You are right. I am sorry, but you do not need to weep because of me and my foolish pigheadedness. Please, The two eldest of Feanor's children and their heirs are welcome in my home. You need not grief alone."

Malgor sobs become a hiccup. "Because ... I was not ... Stronger..."

Maedhros shake his head growling through his tears. "No it is my fault you fell because of me. I denied you. I rejected you first, my heart, out of fear. And the death of all that died because of the two us would not have..."

"Stop it.." All eyes turn to Kili as walk in, wind about her. "Stop this, You are here to overcome, not be overcome. Will all be done in vain? I will not lose any more..." Kili's hair flashes white and then back dark calico.

Fili just catches her. "Kili, speak to me... Uncle, she feels cold. ...Trowanel."

Trowanel takes Kili into his arms and looks into Fili's eyes. "I am sorry she's locked herself inside herself. All of this has been too much she need to get to The Greenwood halls to rest but before that I need take her to the Entwash. She needs the peace she will find there. If you come Fili you will need to wait on her. She will live but has awaked sooner than I thought. Catran, I am sorry. I always seem to fail you when you need me most, my love, my sister, my Ze."

Fili back away, trembling. "I will not fail her this time, I will not let her break farther."

Outside the house a storm begins to rage. Thorin looks between Fili and Trowanel seeing all too clearly. He walk between them and take Kili into his arms. "No, you will not need to do that yet. The color is coming back into her face. Fili look. Here touch her face she is warm."

Fili does and wrap his arms around her, but does not take her from Thorin, and the storm slows as Kili opens her eyes seeing everyone watching with worry and concern on her face. "I am sorry..."

Fili kisses her gently tears running into their lips. "We need to stop this like you said Ki. We need to give it to the Most High and stop holding on to what is past and move forward in his will."

Trowanel smiles, stands, and opens a portal behind him. "It will go right this time. I love you, Kili."

With Trowanel steps back into the portal and disappears. Kili blushes as Fili looks at her in the same way as Trowanel did. "And I will spend all my past, present and future showing you."

Maglor and Maedhros both stand shame written on their faces ready to leave, when Legolas pull them both into his arms. "No you will not, I will not lose you again. Please listen to what they said."

Kili smiles widely out of nowhere. "Ori get the papers. Gimli you know what to do."

Tauriel looks very confused as Gimli takes her hand pulling her along with him as he says. "I guess they will need to be pied and Juiced."

20 minutes later a grumpy sticky Beorn, and a breathless laughing, pudding covered Maedhros and Maglor were signing the Truce. As were Legolas and Tauriel. Maglor smiles brightly feeling freer and more at peace she could ever remember in all her time in middle earth. Maedhros kisses her cheek and humms. "Coco and Strawberry taste good together. Kili, Fili, thank you for this. We needed it."

Thorin smirks. "Let no one can say Eru does not know laughter, but he had to bring this to Kili's mind."

Beorn smile in spite of himself. "Yes, I take it this was not the first time this had been used to get those you cared for to stop fighting there heart."

Thorin smiles when all of the company in unison say no. "And It will not be the last. When I am king under to montain, it will be a test that must be pass for one to be trusted, because any to high minded to comply I will not trust to clean my bathing chamber much less be a lord on and in my counsel."

Billa smirks. "Maybe you should see if your uncle and Nada would like to use it in their courts once they have been Pied and Juiced."


	16. Chapter 16

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf? (This Chapter has been edited and revised)

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Frerin &amp; Fem. Thorin Stonehelm Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Aragorn &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins. Elros and Aragorn are one and the same in my fics. Elladan and Maglor Feanorian are one and the same, and Elrohir and Maedhros Feanorian are one in the same.) Erestor &amp; Fem. Glorfindel Bard &amp; Fem. Alfred Theodred &amp; Fem. Bain Ecthelion &amp; Fem. Thengel M. Celebrain &amp; Fem. Elrond

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Warning : Characters relieving Sexual, Mental, Emotional, Physical and spiritual abuse may have some graphic details be advised.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 16

Righting Wrongs

The end of the week Beorn saw Thorin and Company off at the Elven way. Thranduil meets them mid way with Bilbo and Dis. Dis pull her children into her arms. "Are you well? Both of you have a glow to your skin, and your eyes have changed."

Both start laughing, and Fili smiles as they pull away to be hugged by Bilbo. "We getting there."

Bilbo looks them both and throw his hands up. "Well I could have sire much worse. Ist..."

Fili and Kili both cover there Nada's month and smile weakly as everyone give them a odd look, before going back to what they had been doing. Kili hisses. "Nada, don't say it we are not whole yet so we're not really yet alright."

Bilbo nods and smiles weakly at Dis. _'Vili are you going to tell me?' _

_'No, love it's not mine to tell. It's nothing to fret over. It's something to be please with, but let them keep it close, dear. They will tell you if you need to know.' _

_'Fine.' _

Thorin smiles at Dis and speaks softly as they all start to walk back. "It is good to see you well Dis, and with child."

Dwalin smirks hearing but not saying anything. Dis looks between them. "Keep it to yourself for now, Fili and Kili have enough on them. Once things calm down and I see that all are healing. Uncle knows and he is keeping a check on me." Both nods.

Dain and Helm stand waiting as Frerin walks up and wraps his arms around her from behind. "Frerin are you ready for this?"

Helm turns in his arms looking him in the eye seeing no signs of him being haunted. "If I kiss you it may help, but this is as ready as I can be... They are coming."

Frerin straightens. Thorin comes into view and a smile breaks on Frerin face as tears of relief flood his eyes. "He looks like you but also very unlike you. I feel no confusion. He is my brother and you are my Ze. I am at peace, I think we can overcome this my Thorin."

Helm smiles and hold him to her. "I know that we shall overcome this."

Thorin, Dwalin and Balin stop and look up at Frerin holding what appears to be holding a younger Thorin his arms like he would a lover. Dain walks to meet them. "Cousins, you all look at a loss. I sent word of Stonehelm's birth years ago and how much my heir looked like ya Thorin. That's why I named Helm, Thorin after all. You have seen him since."

Thorin shakes his head as Frerin kisses Thorin Stonehelm tenderly, and run his hand through her hair so like his own, and subconsciously touches his hair and then he snaps out of it as Billa takes his hand. "Thorin, you look bewitched."

Thorin looks into her eyes and for the first time realise how much she looks like Frerin did when he was Fili's age. "Watching them is like see another version of us. It will take some time to say the least."

He and Frerin make eye contact and the bewitchment leave as quick as it came, and then he looks into Thorin Stonehelm eyes and sees all he needs to know. "I was wrong Billa, they are not copy of us, just like us a bit. But I am wedding you tonight if Nada lets me."

Billa blushes as she feels Bilbo sling an arm around her shoulder. "And this is just part of the madness I wrote you about. You'll need your week with Thorin to survive this."

Billa swats his arm as he winks at them and runs to Frerin and Helm. "I guess you're both right dear dwarf. Shall we go. The rest of the company is already past the gate."

Thorin nods and they walk to within five feet of the gate and both Thorin and Frerin both freeze and Helm stand between them. Thorin swallow hard and licks his dry lips and watches Frerin follow his tongue and then close his eyes tight as he trembles reaches to hold Helm to him. "My dearest Thorin I was wrong not all of my dreams were of you. Am I right Nadad."

Thorin begins to sweat and shake a nods slowly. "Yess, Billa we can wait, or Frerin and I will fall into the same trap as Elrond and Elros did. Oh no.. no."

Frerin opens his eyes crying. "I am sorry my brother, lover, it can't be undone if we touch. It will.. I love you Thorin my one. I am sorry."

Frerin runs in through the Gate and Thorin falls to his knees. "Why Eru, what have I done. I did not want this."

Billa hold his head to her chest her voice pained. "Come love. We don't need to stay here if you need we we can go to the rooms and stay their until we know what to do."

Thorin look in her eyes searchingly and feels at peace and then sobs. "Will I never be able look my dear nadith in the eyes again. We were dream lovers, Billa. I though they were just dreams that plagued me because of my pain and guilt... Thorin Stonehelm you are..."

Helm look deep into Thorin's eyes. "I am not a part of you Oakenshield, do not fear that. But I can not wait to wed your nadad, Nada don't give me that look. Can you not see you will lose us all."

Dain pulls Helm into his arms. "No, if they do not break this unclean soul tie, and end this confusion first you will, even if they have to give into it first. Both you and Sara will need to forbare with them. Thorin you need to go face this, laddie. We will seek Eru's will in this and both of you can overcome this."

Billa shakes her head. "I can't lose you. I just... Thorin..."

Thorin kisses her deeply pouring his love into it. "I am sorry Billa, I have to end this, and need you to ask the others..."

Billa nods weeping. "I understand. I will. I forgive you. I love you." _'My mind is open to yours dear dwarf.'_

Thorin nods and runs. Dain has to hold Helm back as she screams and kicks. "No Thorin I will kill you if you break him. Nada let me go. Frerin oh my love, I am sorry."

As Thorin came into his and Frerin rooms. The rooms they had shared as dwarflings, at first he could not see him in the dim room. Frerin had one of his many dragers to his wrist. "Frerin Brother don't do this; talk to me."

Frerin throws drager into the wall by the bed, and standing, faces Thorin with a pained and haunted look. "Why have you come?"

Thorin leans back against the door and locks it. "You... Needed me. Am I no longer your..."

Frerin kisses him hard and then pulls his mouth away. "Yes, Nadad you are not my Thorin, but I need you in a way that my Thorin, oooh Nadad this madness. It is lust, there is no love in it. Please, I need my Thorin, Nadad."

Thorin pulls Frerin into his arms and just hold him like he did when they were small. "Nadith, I did not come here to take you from her. I came here to finish and end what we started in our pain and grief, so we can right our bond. Know that I will give myself to you if it takes it to break the hold that this has on it has on us, but do not want it. I love Billa and I want her to be my first and ...aaah."

Frerin press himself against Thorin and begins to weep as Thorin presses back, as he pulls back and Thorin slides down the door silently weeping. "Thorin please forgive me, I don't want this sick disgusting feeling, I am feeling about you, but I don't want to do... They raped me, nadad... I am unclean.. I wish they would have killed me instead, but I was their play thing..."

Thorin pull Frerin into his arms and this time he feels no unclean pull. '_Billa my side of the unclean bond is gone. Keep begging for Frerin's we can overcome this. You will still be my first I think.'_

Thrain found the three of them at the Gate where the Guards had told him they would be; it was dark now. Helm had cried herself to sleep begging Eru for Frerin and Thorin both. Dain was just sitting there holding her peting with her crying, with a catch in his breath. Thrain walk passed them to a wide eyed shaking Billa. "Sara dear, may I comfort you."

Billa look at Thrain in the eyes and nods. "Nada, I am to weak. I can't move." Thrain pick her up, and Dain does the same with Helm who sighs shakily in her sleep.

Maglor meet them half and take and now sleeping but still shaking Billa. "Maedhros and I will care for her. We are praying Iluvatar's will in this. Be at peace, it will be hard, but all will overcome."

Thrain and Dain look into her face. "You have been through this with one of you own, my lady."

Maglor looks at them in the eye. "No, Both of our twin sons, and they have only now been freed this year, but your sons do not want this, so they will overcome this quicker."

Frerin turn to look into Thorin's eyes seeing them clear of lust and shame, smiles shakily, laying his head on his brothers chest as Thorin speaks gently to him. "I forgive you. I know you are hurting, we both are, but you the more. I love you and do not want to be your lover but your nadad as I always have been, talk to me. Who did this to you my Nadith, and why do you think yourself unclean, were you willing?"

Frerin mind start to clear some as he shakes, and he feels Thorin hold him closer but not in the manner of lovers but that of siblings. Frerin speaks in a hollow broken voice. "It was Azog and his spawn. I wasn't the only dwarrow they had, but they always came back to me. And they were not rough with me because they want to break me until I was willing. They found out my little secret, but were angered that I could not bare, so they made me and three other dwarrows that had been our guards in the mountain watch as they raped and kill three dwarrowdames that I think were the other three's Ze's. Then they told the guards to go find some fun of their own while they came and started on me again. During all this the dreams of you and my Thorin were all I had, but I could not tell the two of you apart. But the unclean part is that even though I was not willing for them to do it. I wanted you to badly. I still do, just to feel clean. I still feel them all over me and making me do things to them. I need to feel clean Thorin, please..."

Thorin pick Frerin up and kisses his forehead as he cries. "The scum are dead now Frerin, Billa kill Azog, and Dwalin killed Bolg. Azog had hurt me to the point of near death, and Billa had got in between me and the defiler, but he knock her out at first, and Kili and Fili ran to help me but Azog grab Kili and stared... He was going to rape her in front of us all and Bolg had a blade to Fili's neck holding his hair making him watch. But just as he start to get his filthy hand in her when Billa took off his head with her little sword sting. Kili and Fili were already mated and Kili with child."

Helm wakes with her head in Billa lap, angry, but with herself and those that had hurt Frerin, not with Thorin. Not that she would willingly admit it to Thorin or anyone but Frerin without a fight. She hears Billa sighs and feels tears hit her face and then Billa chuckle saddly. "You love him too, don't you Thorin. If... If I had not returned with Bilbo.. Both you and Frerin would have him to yourselves. Their bond was pure once, and they were newly mated before.. before all this, not that they would remember. Please, Thorin.. tell me. Am I just in the way."

Helm swallows and turns on her stomach looking up into Billa's tear bright eyes. "You are not in the way, nor will you ever be in mine, Frerin or Thorin.. Nadad.. please.. Sara.. I.."

Billa's eyes widen as Helm eyes soften in love and grief. The younger sibling and hopeful but stubborn precitent intending mate she remembered had grown up and still loved her. "Helm.. Nadith.. Tell me.. My heart.. is open to you.. as it always has been."

Helm glares softly and scoffs but does not stop wiping Billa tears with her thumbs as she cups Billa's face in her hands. "Always open ha.. since when.. I was not but a child to you.. Am mostly likely.. still a child to you, my little flower."

Billa shivers as Helm all but growlingly purrs out the endearment and glares. "Now wait a blooming minute here. You are now no more at child than I am.. In.. In fact you are now older than I am… nadad rather than nadith."

Helm smirks and purrs leaning up on elbows as she whispers the words she had longed to say to Frerin, Billa and Thorin as each were ready. "I have been ever waiting for your claim upon me, our bond to be joined, our lives to be shared. Take me as your mate.. I am yours as I have ever been."

Billa blushes faintly and smiles warmly as Helm moves to kiss her. "As I am yours.. and ever have been."

Frerin eyes clear as he breaks down. "He was going take her as my replacement. Your mate had good timing. Kili didn't lose..."

Thorin shakes his head. "No nadith all four of them are on the mend."

Frerin smile at Thorin. "Four, bless Eru. Twins? It must be in the Li and Ri line's blood. Thorin ... Thorin... I ha ha... Sorry dear Nadad but I have no desire to have you as a lover any more."

Thorin smiles a cheeky grin. "Why thank you Dearest Nadith I never wanted you for a lover you're far too tall."

They both crack up. "As are you. I do not think my Thorin will be as tall as you for she has no elven blood in her veins."

Frerin's lips near Thorin's. "But to be your second and mate..."

Thorin smiles softly. "Back to the line we had..."

Frerin press his lips gently against Thorin, both taking a deep breath, taking in each other's breath. Frerin pulls back and runs his hand down Thorin's flat stomach and allows it to rest on Thorin's lower stomach. "One day, I will be your mate, and I will sire our heir, but you and Billa and myself and my Thorin will need to sort ourselves first. I love you, nadad. Thank you, for not giving up on me."

Dain clears his throat and Billa glances up as Helm only waves their nada away. Billa sighs as Helm nuzzles the left side of her neck. "Are the two of you thinking straight enough to know how your zes fare?"

Helm growls softly. "They will be fine, and I will stop them before they go too far."

Dain raises a brow knowing what Helm was planning and that Billa was more than complent. "But what about the two of you."

Billa nods and bares her neck more. "We have the same line and will go no further.. Do you plan to stop us, nada?"

Dain smirk and scoff and then chuckles before walking off and closing the door behind him. "No.. why should I now that things are righted. Helm both you and Billa remember your line. Thrain and I spoke.. Thorin and Billa will be having their week, you and Frerin may as well have yours, he has elvish blood after all. You will have a proper wedding later."

Helm smiles bareing her neck as Billa starts to nuzzle her neck on the left side. "Shall we then…"

Billa giggle and teases Helm. "If your are Nadad...ahh" Helm lick Billa's neck breath on it and then kisses it, and Billa does the same to Helm. Their lips meet once more in a loving but heated kiss clinging to each other.

Thorin places his hand over Frerin hand with a shaky smile. "I pray we will not need to hide. I love you, nadith. You are right though. Kiss me."

Frerin smiles as leans in gently taking Thorin's lips with tenderness and love. Thorin cups Frerin face slowly deepening the kiss, and gasp as Frerin's hand moves under his tunic, gently massaging his chest. Thorin breaks the kiss panting. "Frerin... you are not disgusted, by..."

Frerin smiles lovingly, lifting Thorin's tunic, bring his lips to Thorin's chest. "Far from it. It only means you will not have trouble nursing. They are quite small, but lovely, nadad, may I?"

Thorin nods and sighs. "Frerin, please we must go no far... ohh... Nadith..."

Frerin stops and rests his on Thorin's chest taking a deep breath, taking in Thorin scent. "My Thorin will not allow me near you for along while I think, and you are to have your week right? I only desire to be near you a little longer, now that our bond is righted."

Thorin smiles and nods, running his fingers through Frerin golden honey blonde hair. "Yes, just a bit longer. I would have you as we were in our dreams before the lust..."

Frerin smirks. "Thorin, if you want that you make the ..."

Frerin smile up at Thorin as returns his gentle, loving smile. "Would have you on top."

Frerin nods and turns them over, and feels Thorin run his fingertips down his sides under his tunic, and he arches and Thorin press up to meet him, and their lips meet in a gentle but needful kiss, as they give into the need for each that they had been denied for years.

Frerin moves his lips to Thorin's neck. "Thorin, your body is even more suited to mine now that we have grown, but do not allow yourself to pine for me. I will have you, when the time is right... your hands Thorin. Yes, my intended mate. I am yours to touch. I..."

Billa and Helm both freeze as they fell things start to become more heated, and really that it is Frerin and Thorin they are feeling. Both blushes and the Helm pulls away eyes wide as the weight of everything hits her. "I need to wait on the both of you… If Frerin and I do not slow down. Things will be far worse than better we have no reason to rush. Sara…"

Billa who was now pale and wan with some of the same thoughts and worry nods. "Call me Billa when we are in mixed company Thorin, but yes. What we speak of is our to tell only at need. Hadn't you better stop them.. or do you mind if Thorin and Frerin go ahead of us."

Helm growls and kisses Billa quickly. "I have a plan.. just go along with me.. But no.. I want Frerin to be my first in that… Forgive me.. You may be agitated with me later."

Billa shakes her head as Helm gets up with a look Billa knows all too well means trouble, that could go either way. It was one of Dain's looks at that.

They hear a soft knock on the door, and they sighs. Frerin leans down, his lip on Thorin's kissing him deeply pouring in his love and grief, Thorin doing the same. Thorin whimpers as Frerin pulls back and stands holding out his hand to Thorin and helps him to stand both holding each other close kissing one last time, and then reluctantly let go.

Thorin unlocks and opens the door to see a pale, wan looking Billa looking at him from the low couch in the other room a knowing smile on her face, love shining in her eyes. Stand in front of him a humble but furious Helm. Before either Thorin or Frerin can do anything. Helm grabs Thorin pins him to the door kisses him roughly and press herself into him, and pull away, pushes him on to his butt into the other room, then closes and lock the door behind her.

Thorin looks at Billa who was gaping for breath, laughing. "I have just been violated by my nadith's mate and you laugh."

Billa shakes her head no at the weird mixture puzzlement and humor on Thorin's face that make her roll off the couch.

Both freeze as they hear the words coming from the other side of door. "Your part elf so Nada gave us the go ahead, and Eru curse me if I ever willing let you touch Thorin again anytime soon. Thorin and Billa I hope you can hear me. The two of you and Dis and Bilbo are our Honour guard so take some pointers while you can."

They hear Frerin pressed to the door. "Nadad, I don't...oh oh my Thorin.. That you need to ...ooh Thorin..."

Dis and Bilbo come in two hour later to a very wide eyed beet red Thorin and Billa both holding pillow around the back of their heads to cover their ears. Bilbo looks at them odd. "I don't hear anything."

Billa slowly moves the down from her ears. "You do not want to know, but I think Stonehelm was trying to make her claim very clear, and Frerin only happy to help."

Thorin takes the down very very slowly. "I must keep in mind that he was saying My before said he Thorin most of the time, meaning that he was call out her name, but it is no less disturbing. I need to tell him just to call me Nadad only, for a very long time. Please tell me you are here to take your turn, and Billa and I may go and be wed now."

Dis smiles brightly. "In Dwarrow or elven fashion?"

Billa and Thorin smirk. "Hobbit fashion."

Bilbo nods understandingly. "Yes it is a mixture of both. Well, I'll bless you both now. May Eru keep you from confusion and make your love unbreakable."

Dis smiles softly. "I bless you with the same and unfailing trust in the Maker and each other. Now go. Uncle and Nada can fill in for you."

A week later things were much better for all, but the younger Thorin looked very confused when she and Frerin came out, as her father hands her and Frerin the truce paper. "Thrain and Thorin said they cannot trust you unless you are willing to comply."

Dain back away from them and waits for them to read the truce. Helm growls shakes with rage. "Surely he jests?"

Frerin back away wide eyed and grabs the quill from Dain's hand. "Lover mine, this is no joke, be thankful it is pie and juice and not worse. Thorin, my brother does not jest about such things. He barely knows how to jest for that matter. Will you not sign."

Helm glares and crumples the paper, and look at her Nada disbelief. As he throws pie after pie at her. Thranduil walks in carrying a large pot of juice. Helm looks like she is ready to kill, and all she sees is blue as the juice is poured over her. She falls to her knees weeping. "Why Nada, it is just a piece of paper. I am sorry for what I did to Thorin before I claimed Frerin, but do I deserve to be humbled in such a manner. That not only am I deemed untrustworthy by a piece of paper but I am ..."

Thorin walk in from the hallway and kneels front of her and pulls her into his arms. "Uncle get the other pot of juice and the pies. I have wounded her heart so I will be humbled with her to show her that it is not out of cruelty but love."

Helm fight his hold as the pies come, then the juice and then she sees the tears in his eyes and stops. "I can not trust any, not even myself if someone is willing to fight their heart and not show the love Eru blesses us with. Hate and evil do not belong in a heart that loves, nor does pride. Thorin, let it go. I forgave you the moment you did it and I understand the pain behind it. If the paper bothers you I will take you word."

Helm shakes her head and smile a true smile in spite of herself as she let go of rage and kiss him soundly. "I will sign, but if you really want Frerin and I to show our hearts it will not always be pretty and there will be a lot to work out for a long time until we both heal. By the way your nadad, my mate is with child, my child, our child. Deal with it. We, both of us can bear at least until my gender settles completely."

Thorin look into Stonehelm's eyes shock by both the sorrow and love in them. Dain clear his throat. "Helm that's enough. Tell him what you mean and be done with or I will get more pies."

Helm sighs. "Billa is going to need to share you in some things, I love you, Thorin Oakenshield and Frerin and I have a different type of claim on the both of you. Not as Lovers, but mates, but almost as close we do our ones. Billa will you fight it."

Billa smile at Helm. "You already know my answer. We are already bonded. Thorin and Frerin's bonds are now as they should be. Now the two of you need to work out your part I will talk to Frerin later."

Thorin look between Frerin and Billa and then between himself and Helm and growls. "Thorin Stonehelm is my third and Frerin is my second. This I can take, but sharing Billa, as my mate. I will not before she bares our child. "

Helm starts laughing. "No not that yet. Affectionate, yes but not in that way. You did not mind the ..."

Billa and Frerin both turn beet red as Thorin kisses the smirk off Helms face. As Thorin pull away he frowns, as Helm looks into his eyes and her feeling are laid bare. "I think we are even now Helm, don't tempt me again, until you are truly ready. You know now you do not need me in that way yet. You need a brother more than a mate for the time being, and you have me as a mate some day, but never as a lover. I will not give you that. Now stop your cruel games. And the four of us will learn to together as we should. I love you to Thorin Stonehelm, my sister in heart, and my soul's twin."

Helm smiles through her tears and hug him. "Thank you, Now can we all have nice warm bath, and Thorin you're washing my hair for this."

Dain and Thranduil leave smirking. "You are taking this well, Dain."

Dain chuckles. "After watching you and Thrain, your second and our mates do you think that I would not see it in them. The bond that the two of you have is what Frerin and Thorin had before Frerin was broken. Pray they can return to that pure brotherly closeness, and be seconds and not lust to be more."

Thranduil smiles sadly at this. "At the least someone remembers, even if not the one I need to."

Dain wait until all leave the room but he and Thranduil. Dain takes Thranduil hand and bring it to his lips kissing it. Thranduil gasp his other hand on his chest as his heart beats faster. "Dain.."

Dain smiles sadly. "Thrain doesn't remember because of all that has happened, and we were warned that all this with our mate would come, but you pretty head should have been resting on my chest most nights, not weeping alone into yer pillow. I'm sorry that..."

Thranduil fall into his knee cuping Dain's face in his hands. "As I should have come to you, our portal never closed, it is still open. But..."

Dain leans his forehead against Thranduil's, smiling lovingly. "Now, what would a pretty thing like you want with an ugly git like me."

Thranduil scoff and rolls his eyes smiles his lip nearing Dain's as their breath mingles. "You are far from ugly, I just do not understand .. "

Dain close that gap in a tender and deep kiss, both of them pour years of pain and sorrow, mixed with love and joy into the kiss. Until someone clears their throat, and both freeze but do not pull away. Thorin looking sadly at them both. "Does.. Does Nada truly not remember. Ada, Dain nada.. you should..."

Dain sigh stealing one more kiss before Thranduil stands. "Thorin laddie how did you find out."

Thorin looks at his feet feel as he did all those year ago when Thrain and Thrauriel moved from the Greenwood Halls to Erebor. "I I have known since before Nada, Nana, Frerin and I move to Erebor after Nada's banishment by Grosnada ended. The three of you were in bed together..."

Thranduil kneel and pull Thorin to his arms as he breakdown. "Ada, why will you not claim me as your son, and Frerin.. Are we not good enough. I have been so angry..."

Thranduil comb his finger through Thorin's hair in a motherly way, and shushes him. "No, Olorin it is this, your Nada must remember first, both you and a Thorin Stonehelm are gifts Iluvatar gave the three of us as reminders of our love as bonded mates and how deep it runs. You are Thrain's heir and Helm is Dain's Heir. I bore Frerin to Thrain and Nali. Thrauriel bore Dis. I, Thrain and Fundin sired her. The bonds between us and our bonded mates was and is stronger than death. Those that are gone, we're not meant to be here long but the love between us has not changed with time, it has only grown deeper. I beg Eru, that you and your mates have a different doom and blessing..."

Dain puts his hand on Thranduil shoulder. "You have tell a few other ears Thran."

Thranduil looks as Thorin turn in his arms to look. Helm, Frerin, Dis, Billa and Bilbo stand listening with mixed feeling.

Bilbo speaks. "So, Thorin and Thorin are belate twins.. What of the rest of our generation, Trin, Mili, Billa and I; we are all Nadads to Frerin and Dis but who else, how .. why had this been kept from us?"

Dain smiles. "You want to know who your sire is huh?"

Bilbo flairs, his glare looking like the one Dain gives when he is near ready to kill but not quite. "Of course I want to know... You.. you and who else, be bothered and confusticate it all. Papa.. Ri is our other sire... Oh no.."

Billa sighs and then smiles as everyone but Dain and Thorin look puzzled, but they say nothing about the slip up. "So that is.."

Frerin starts but blushes. Helm glares at her Nada. "I have elf blood.. no wonder. What Ada, I think Frerin and Billa will be dragging Thorin away now before faints with embarrassment."

Thranduil look down at the blushing Thorin that he had without think picked up like a child and was suffering silent. "Forgive me. Of course."

Thranduil let Thorin down, who give him a teary smile. "May I call you, Ada when Nada is not near, and you, Dain, may I call you Nada rightly as well?"

Dain chuckle and the look of Helm's face, and then meet Thranduil's eyes, they both blush and look away. Thranduil smiles softly. "All of my mim zes may call me as they like. Stonehelm, what are ye jealous of?"

Helm flairs and then cools. "Nali.. Nali's mim zes all have blond hair, you're my sire, Ada why do I only have blond streaks... And Thorin has gotten have time with you and both of you, our Nadas... I want more time.."

Thranduil raise an eyebrow and gives Dain an incredulous look. "Will your time here until Erebor is ready, be enough to start making up for it. All three of us will be here."

Helm nods all then shows that she is indeed only 74 1/2. "Does that mean you get to tell me what to do, because... Fine, can we go now, we wanted to go swim, and Thorin still owes me a hot bath."


	17. Chapter 17

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing~Shipping Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord's be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 17

Reunions of a sort

Thranduil, Thrain, Dain, Thorin, Billa, Bilbo, Dis and Dual walk into the clearing near the Gate and see Gandalf, Radagast, Trowanel and Kensheero were waiting.

Kensheero smile softly. "You are late, and Uncle don't use your quote there no wizards here."

Dual blushes as Dis stares in shock and Bilbo just holds her hand. "It is my fault, Dual told us to come and I drug my feet."

Gandalf smirk and nods. "Forgiven, but we are to wait here for Catranel she has gone to heal Smaug if she can."

Catranel opens the portal and walk into Smaug bedroom. He stirs. "Ahh, so the Orcs lied, as well as the necromancer. I though that might be the case. I do have at least one jewel left. But you have become strong, but you are not who I thought I would see first, Kili. Where are your Nada and your Auntie?"

Catranel smiles. "Grospapa, you are under the blessing, the one that started with Vili, my nada. How long ago did you waken?"

Smaug growls. "30 years ago, 30 years of lies from lier after lier. My little jewel have you come to free me from their lies and Chains of madness, or am I mad and you are not here."

Catranel put her hand on his snout and Smaug took a deep breath and sighs hot tears of relief and joy fall on to the gold. "You are here. Please Kili, I know why Eru has sent you. I am willing to be freed. So I may guard my true treasures, and be as dragons were before Morgoth cursed us and used us."

Smaug stand to his full height and Catranel places her hands on the lowest part of his chest. "Eru, Iluvatar, The Most High, Keeper of my soul, and Father of all, you have heard his words and know his heart as you do the hearts of all. I, your servant intreat you. Free and Heal Smaug who was called golden, Ri, son of Bori, daughter of Borin and Rilkiri, so that he may be as you will, and serve you and love and protect all you give him to. Your will be done."

Smaug feels the warmth and light pushing and pulling at the things that had trapped him all these year and then and soft steady warm and peace. Catranel gaps. "Grospapa, you are golden red. Is this how you got your name?"

Smaug curl around her, tucking her under his chin. "Yes little jewel, but now that I am healed what do you purpose are we do. I need to redeem myself for what I have done here and in Dale, although some deserved it many more did not. I want to help heal the harms. Please tell me you are not all I have left."

Catranel pets his claw. "No, Nada and Fili and Billa and the rest of you and your one's children, there are others that are dear to us that now live, but I am not Kili, your little jewel. I am Catranel whole and Shining with the light of Eru and I am who Kili will be centuries from now."

Smaug humffed. "I see, so you are my star jewel now, or in this form."

Catranel smile face fads. "Grospapa, Thorin Oakenshield and Billa are soulmates, and if he come anywhere near this untouched hoard or Arkenstone it will drive him mad. I do not know how you will feel about this but the hoard must be dispersed and a least half of it given freely to those in need, the Arkenstone must be given into the hands of the only two Noldor left in middle earth who did not given in to Feanor's oath."

Smaug lifts his head and tilts it to look her in the eyes. "This is not my treasure, all of you are, and this Oakenshield needs to prove he is not like his Grandfather, but making him give the hoard away will be test enough, as for the Arkenstone. It does not belong in middle earth, it is a silmaril, so do what you need to do, and I will help in what way I am able. Erebor itself was the tomb of Maedhros' body, until Maedhros soul is at peace and ask Eru's forgiveness and Maedhros makes amends himself Erebor will not have peace, and will continue to become a tomb instead of being a womb filled with life."

Catranel nods. "Right then, I think I have a plan. In mid fall I will send Nada and Auntie here with their mates and those few other that I trust that are near enough to help, and when they come they will tell the rest. Do you need any food or anything, before I head back."

Smaug sighs and huffs. "No I will not need to eat for another three months and I have clean water to drink in the river. I will miss you, but there is something you have not told me, that hurts you tell me. Perhaps it will ease you pain."

Catranel stand pulling out a sack and starts pick through the gold and putting it in as she talks. "Three days after Durin's day Orc's will be coming to take the mountain. When Auntie and Nada come. Let them bring the elven healer to heal you. I will not have any of you die in this battle or the war that will come an half a century or so from now. If all goes well you will soon have many jewels and gems to love, and not just of our blood."

Smaug nods and then grins. "The more the better. I will do as you ask... but there is another thing."

Catranel huffs and growls looking at Smaug a rye smile. "I will not be come back to either form until Erebor is liveable, Kili is with child with twins and Fili will not go far from her, and myself in this form must continue my duties as an Istari. Can you bare it or must I send Trowanel hear to wait with you?"

Smaug smiles stand tall and pleased. "Now, I know am blessed. I am free of madness and darkness, and my treasure and family are growing. Blessed be Eru. I can wait and dream and think with joy and kill any lying Orcs that come. Now go your belly sounds a bit wrathful about needing food." Catranel hugs his leg, then spins joyful into a portal.

Trowanel catch Catranel as she nearly twirls into him out of the portal and quirk an eyebrow at her. "Catranel?" All watch her as she starts laughing and then get a mischief grin on her face.

"Nada, Grospapa is looking forward to your and Auntie's visit. And he gave me this and let me take some things from the hoard to start reducing the treasure. Here Amad take a peek and hide what's on top in your stuff until you can give it to Thranduil uncle."

Dis shake her head. "You really are my Kili. Oh my.. Well I think I can be in on this little prank gladly. Frerin not going to like it because he was the one that lost them, a Thorin will be annoyed that he didn't get to do it."

Catranel smirks. "Well Du and I need to go watch a few nests that will need to be stirred up when the time is right. Kenshee mind keeping my mate out of trouble instead going into trouble with him." Dual and Catranel linked arms laughing and spun into the portal Dual opens with her staff.

Kensheero smirks at Trowanel as he starts to look through the bag. "Are you looking for anything in... Cat pick some new daggers for you. I will try to do as she asked but no promises."

Trowanel nods and hand the sack to Bilbo. "Give the rest of this to Bard once it's sorted. Don't let Gloin near it, and if he tries tell him how much Smaug likes eating those who take from, steal from or use his treasured family. I'll go with Radagast if I'm needed sight me. Kensheero is going the keep watch."

Radagast and ruffles his hair as they get on the sled and they hear Trowanel fussing over his hair in mutable tongues. Kensheero jumps into the trees, and Dis and Bilbo are left with Gandalf who is trying to look stern but failing. "Well, Children will be children even when they are older in some sense than me. Shall we go then."

The day after Catranel had healed Smaug, Aragorn had arrived in Gondor with Dual and Catranel waiting for him. "Catranel how will the two of you being here affect things?"

Dual smirks and Catranel gives and dark look as she speaks. "Things will go as Eru wills, but I am going to show Saruman for the wizard he is and free the Stewards from his lies. It's not time to deal with him completely, but we will make sure he know we will not sit idle. And I think you will know how to do differently with Denethor this go. Aah Mablung, young man are you well, you look very pale."

Mablung smiles shakily and bows. "My lady, I know you are Mithrandir sister daughter but I did not realize..." Catranel eyebrow lift and she frowns. "That I was one of the Istari of course not keep it to yourself."

Mablung points to her hair. "If anyone else where here at this time of the morn you would no longer be able to hide it with the way your hair is blowing about as if in a storm when there is no wind."

Dual laughs, and Aragorn rubs Catranel back. "Just calm down before you start a gale. All will be well. Mablung I, Thorongil have been sent here by the Lord Elrond and Mithrandir be a guard to the steward and his heir, and to give aid in any other way I may be of help. Here are my letters, Catranel and Dual the blue have been sent by their uncle to help for a time in routing out a few traitors in Gondor."

Mablung looks at the letters and look to the now more calm Catranel. "My lady do you vouch for him."

Catranel nods and then gives him a look. "Do you frankly think he would be with us other wise. What do I do to those that go against Eru?"

Mablung pales again remember the three drunk soldiers that had tried to manhandle her. She did not kill them but the whip marks left memorable scars that made them swear off ale and lusting after women. "Of course My lady, I will bring these to lord Ecthelion. You are welcome to go to his study."

Mablung wait for them to give him the go ahead. "Dual will go with our friend the young lord Thorongil. I will go deal with the rats. If you could tell them to ready our room and ask if there is one near my uncle's to ready for Thorongil, and ready uncle's as well. You may go Mablung, and wake young Denethor. I think he would be a great help to me today. I need an unbiased eye."

Mablung heads off. Dual and Aragorn look at Catranel as readies her bow, whip and the throwing knives Trowanel made her. "Well I am off. Du tell Denethor to go to Library."

Dual's face turns grim. "Cat, I want you to sight both of us if you need help. I do not want you hurt by the old traitor. Trowanel well have my braid if you get hurt." Catranel nods they head their ways.

Ecthelion and a sleepy Denethor (age 44 eq.14 1/2) were just sitting down to breakfast when Mablung bring the letters, hands them to him, bows, straightens and waits. Ecthelion eyes widen and his eyebrows arch and his face is a mixture of emotions ranging between joy, fear, disgust, hope, annoyed, peace and mirth.

"My Lord Mithrandir's heirs are on there way to your study as well, and Lady Catran has ask for our young lord Denethor to help her with some rats in the Library."

Denethor laughs. "If the lady Catran needs my help they must big rats indeed. Father may I go help flush out the rats?"

Ecthelion smirks. "Yes my lad, and then you walk with her to my study." Denethor grab his plate to eat on the way.

Ecthelion sighs looking at the young ranger Mablung. "That will be all, the Ladies Dual and Catranel have ask you to see to the readying of rooms, but where she would have you ready Thorongil room, change it. He will have the room between mine and Denethor's, and do not look at your lord so oddly. I have been waiting for this day for many a year. We will take luncheon in my study and I will take no calls until tomorrow. Catran will deal with the pressing things if needed call on her." With Ecthelion took four plates and the breakfast tray and went to his study.

Saruman and young Grima look up as they are coming out chronicles room as Catranel come to stand in the doorway. "Well uncle your still are not heeding the warnings, Ahh young Denethor can you tell me, does your father know that Saruman the white has been helping himself to closed intel chronicles, or if any are allow to take them much less read them?"

Denethor looks shocked seeing Saruman arms full of the very tomes that his father thought that someone had stolen and on top of that, the one for this last month. "No, my Lady he does not, and no one is to take them from their room, and no outside of the house of stewards may read them alone without my father or my say so. Saruman the white, we trusted... Aaahh."

Catranel shields Denethor and call to Dual and Aragorn in thought. 'Dual, Elros get Ecthelion here Saruman has hurt Denethor and I am not able go after them. I only managed to block the portals he can not leave without someone letting him.'

Ecthelion, Dual and Thorongil had only gotten to the terms of their aid and duty when Dual and Thorongil both stand. Dual speaks in a dark voice. "My Lord the rat has proved bigger than we thought. We need to go, and Catranel and your son are injured."

Ecthelion nods as they all run down to the sixth level. Dual hair and the air around her crackle with lightning. Saruman hands the shaking Grima, the tomes, and he ready to face Dual. "Ah, Dear Brother Daughter, must you be so fearsome, they are only tomes."

Thorongil pulls Ecthelion past Saruman as Dual cages him in a spare of lightning. "Tomes? I am no Fool, and I know what you have done. Uncle, you have fallen far to hurt an innocent. This is your last warning. If you do not end your traffic with the Dark lord who is no lord, you will face the same doom as Morgoth. Is that what you want. Stay this madness, before..."

Saruman looks up at Dual in mock sorrow. "Dual my dear why do you not see it is foolish to hold to the old way..."

Dual look down and away towards mount doom. "How long has it been? Did you always feel this way, did you come here just to learn how to help finish what Morgoth started, or is it just the power?"

Saruman growls. "Foolish child you think you can hold me. If you were not my blood I would end you now. Power is what is needed to right the wrongs of Morgoth, and Sauron will bow to me before end, as will all who do not chose to listen. I warn YOU now daughter of Sirion follow in my wake or fall." With that he frees himself from cage, as he and Grima leave, Grima looks back at Dual with real pain and sorrow in his face as he turn to follow.

Mablung and the rest of the Tower guard come to stand with her. "My Lady what would you have us do?" Dual wipes the blood her cheek where he blasted her with her own lightening. "Let them go, but make sure he touches no one I switched the tomes, he will not know until he reaches the wizard's vale. I think it best to have the roads and old paths watched until we know more of his comings and goings. Catranel and I will help your lord to do all that is needed until our uncle Mithrandir comes. This is a very heartening betrayal. Mablung make sure some Kingsfoil is found post haste and lots of it. Catranel and I will need it."

Catranel looks up from carrying a fainting Denethor who is somewhat bloodied, but alive, to see Thorongil and Ecthelion. Both pale, in seeing him and Thorongil takes him. "Catranel, can you and lord Ecthelion make sure his bed has clean linens he will be fine in a week or two but he need to be in his room and not the healing house."

Catranel place and hand on his shoulder. "Yes and Dual sent Mablung to get athelas. I will do my best to ready all I can be. I am injured myself."

Thorongil looks with a frown to see dried blood on her ears and on her now bare arms, and spots of blood in her hair from where hair had been torn when Saruman had blasted her. Ecthelion look at her and his son. "My lady, I will see to all, please allow my son in heart care for you. And thank you for protecting and healing Denethor as well as you could with your own wounds. Rest here for now."

Catranel start to quietly weep after he is gone. Thorongil lift her chin and gently kissing her and then begin tend her wounds. "Cat, you think to much, I know it hurts but you could not have done more dear sister, Dual and I will wash you hair and wounds once Denethor is safe and sound and resting. I know Dual and I can not give you what Trowanel can but as your second and third we can at the least show you are you loved and cared for. We will not betray you."

Catranel nods. Dual runs up and kneel and picks Catranel up hold her to her chest. "Cat, I am well. It's just a scratch. Let us care for you. Yes, we will heal Denethor first. I do not understand why you are blocking Trowanel from your injuries."

Thorongil pick up the now sleeping Denethor. He and Dual make their way unhindered the stewards rooms.

And hour later Ecthelion was sit with his son and gave Thorongil leave to care for Catranel and rest from travel and the fight, until after lunch. Dual had run a hot bath for the three of them. (The tub is the size of a small inground pool but it only come up to a man hip standing.) Thorongil was tareing athelas and putting it into the water as Dual removed her and then Catranel's robes. Catranel was fighting sleep where Dual had laid her on a large clean towel.

Dual gets into the water and washes quickly as Thorongil finishes tareing the last of the athelas and remove his clothes and also washes quickly, and then wades over to Catranel. "Cat, you will need to stay awake just a bit longer, but I beg you open your link back. Trowanel must be quiet concern."

Tears come to the corners of her eyes. "He is but he is also furious. I will once you have me clean and tended. I am weak, help me into the water please and Dual would you be willing to help me set up."

Dual growls but nods. Thorongil helps into Catranel the water and Dual pulls her to sit in her lap, holding her upright with one arm and wash her body gently with the other. Catranel rest her head on Dual shoulder hiding her face in her sister's neck and yawning. Thorongil careful washes and rinse her hair and and then growls softly. "Catranel is this why you're blocking him. Saruman torn out your betrothal braids root and all, every last one. I am sorry, Cat. Dual tell him."

Dual looking grimly at the damage frowns. "I did he says he going to finish what he is helping Uncle Radagast with..." A portal opens at the far end of the pool and Catranel begins to shake. Trowanel steps into the water still in his robe shaking with rage until he sees Catranel shaking Dual arms, and his rage leaves him, his voice gentle and pained as he speaks. "Catranel, my Ze, what did he do to you why are you hiding from me?"

Thorongil eyes widen as his hand pass Catranel belly, washing off the last of the blood. "Eru help us, Both of you remember your vows to Iluvatar, because he he torn her womb from the inside."

Catranel goes limp in Dual's arms her eyes looking brokenly at her mate as Trowanel wade slowly. "I will not kill him Cat, I will keep my vow as all of us will, but that does not lessen what he has done. I will go to the pool of Ulmo and tell all, what has happened. Should word be sent to Koushiero or to Ramzet and you and I go to have you healed."

Dual growls. "It would not do any good, unless Eru himself healed her womb, it will not be healed. I am trying, there are no longer any wounds, but it is gone. The blasted she took to save Denethor from being killed shredded the walls of her womb. He has tried to shame her... Catranel it is not your fault. You did the right thing. The traitor is the one that is wrong."

Trowanel take Catranel and sits down not caring about his robes. "Love, please listen to me. This changes nothing for us. We have our children and when you are no longer in pain you may have me as always. Your hair will grow back, I will make you new beads of the same make. He has wronged us yes, but he did not make me love you or want you less. He did not touch you did he. Do not protect him let me back in."

Catranel nods and relax. "No he did not touch me. He just said that I made him sick and he could not bare the sight of me unashamed when I had shamed him. Saruman has lost and is losing his mind. We must beg for his soul before it too is lost."


	18. Chapter 18

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Chapter 18

Plans and precautions

Two hours before lunch time, Legolas, Fili and Kili were walking back from a short hurt, when Kili freeze. "Catranel, Oh oh please no. Fili? Get Tharkun, Legolas."

Legolas looks to where her hands go to, and he breaks out in a run as Fili pull Kili into his arms. "Are you well Ki?"

Kili nods taking a deep breath. "Yes, but Catranel is not. I hope you don't need me to bare at that age, because it felt like someone just clawed her womb out, and she blocking Trowanel out, she afraid he kill who ever did this, but it is someone that is not pure evil. Someone..."

Gandalf frown as he come to a stop in front of Fili and Kili. "My brother has truly fallen now to use the gift of healing to destroy. Fili you need to do Trowanel a favor, and make another set of your beads. Kili will tell you why. I must ready to leave as soon as may be."

With that he turns to leave, and Fili pale as he and Kili walk up to and through gate. Billa takes the ducks from them and frown. "What's wrong, your hunt went well?"

Kili shakes her head. "It has nothing to do with the hunt. We will tell everyone at after supper if we are meant to."

Billa frown deeper. "Alright. Maglor and Dis will want you talk before then though. I will stall them until you've got it sorted."

/

A few hours later Fili looks up from the forge and stops his work on Catranel's new beads at the sound of Maglor's approach. "I find it odd that you would be making Kili a second set of betrothal beads. Billa has you Amad distracted, mind filling me in so that I can calm them, or should I be concerned as well?"

Fili sighs, turning around. "There not for Kili. They are for Catranel. Catran was attacked, and all of her betrothal braids torn out by the roots and her womb marred beyond Dual and Elros' skill to heal. And no it was not a sexal attack. But I feel I do not have place to say more. The younger Istari are taking care of the issue."

Fili returns to his work on the beads. Maglor frowns glaring softly. "You do not feel free to inform us of who?"

Fili continues working, but his face so his deep sorrow. "As I said to younger Istari are taking care of it. It is not my place to speak for them. Even if it has to do with my future mate."

Maglor does her best to keep her temper, because Fili is not the one in whom she is angry with. "I will speak to one of them to get my answers then. They are not the only ones who have a stake in this matter. I will leave you to your work, dear one. I will tell only what needs to be known and to who should. Do not allow this to hinder you in loving Kili."

Fili stops but does not turn. "I won't. How could I?" Maglor nods, and all but storms off.

/

Gandalf got to Minas Tirith on the day after Saruman have attracted Denethor and Catranel. Trowanel met him at the gate, and they began to make their way up to the tower talks as they went. "Catranel is to weak to unblock portals..."

Gandalf nods. "I would not have used them in anycase, and Yes before you ask I can undo the damage, but the injuries to her heart, mind and spirit concern me more. Has she let any of you back in. Has she allow you to..." Trowanel paled. "No, she is more broken than the time with Azog. She is barely eating or sleeping, and she is keeping to our rooms. Catranel has been writing and drawing more than talking."

Gandalf nods to Mablung as they pass. "Fili is making replacement beads. Radagast is marking all of Saruman movements and has told the counsel of the wise what has taken place. I do know like the fact that she keeps using herself as bait. It is if she thinks she is at fault for him not heeding the warnings and changing."

Trowanel looks grimly at his uncle as they stop in front of door to his, Dual, Thorongil and Catranel's rooms. "But she does. I do not know how to show her otherwise. Catranel will not take me at my word or anyone. My Ze does not trust me right now. What am I to do?"

The door opens and a wan, pale and broken Catranel look up at both of them. "I am sorry. I ..." Trowanel pick her up as she starts to faint.

Gandalf glare but not and them. "Saruman will be dealt with. Bring her a lay her down..." Both look puzzled at another Catranel standing just inside the door. "Don't look at me that way. You need my help for you to get through so I am here. Dual run a bath. I am not of this time if you're wondering."

Both nod and relax. (They were thinking she was being shattered again.) "Time portal. Those can only be locked and unlocked by the ancients. Why did I not think.."

Gandalf look at him and then nods to the Catranel in his arms. Catranel takes her former self and carry her to the bathing chamber. "Uncle wait in the bedroom, love come me. Du go and find Kensheero I unlocked the portals." Dual nods and sigh. "It's this bad then, I will go seal..." Catranel slowly shakes her head. "We need to have the right timing for the seals. I know all of you do not like it, but Saruman still has a part to play for good or ill and must given chances turn until Eru calls us to seal him or if he does, and send him back to Valinor in chains. Du trust me on this." Dual nods and with a swish of her staff and goes through a portal to get Kensheero.

/

The next day Thorin and Company and their kin sat around the common room with maps, and paper and quills and ink bottles. All were taking a break to eat. Most of the morning all of them had been pouring over every possible route the Orcs and Goblins could takes and where they may come from, and what the best ways to defend Erebor, Dale and Esgaroth. They also wanted to bring all not fighting to the Greenwood as well as safeguard it and those sheltering there. They had all of it ironed out, but their travel routes.

Legolas gets a thought remembering last time and smiles. "Have we thought about going by river. It would be faster and cut days off our travel."

Thorin sees his smile and remembers and smirks. "Legolas is right, but we have no boats and if we send to Esgaroth the master will want to try and get money that is not his out of us. Uncle would you mind if we use the empty barrels in the seller?"

Dain look between Legolas and Thorin and pales. "Are you both mad? Why would we want you to do that."

Ori smirk and looks to Dwalin who smiles widely and nods. "No their not mad. It would be a good way to get to the point where Bard picks up the barrels without notice or question. They are your barrels. Ya can do with them as you please."

Thrain shakes his head. "Thorin it a fine Idea in theory, but you will all get banged up if there no way control the barrels."

Fili and Gimli smile widely, Ori nods. "We have a week before we need to pack. In that time a few of us can test them between the seller and the water gate, to find the safest way to do it without loss of goods or little harm to us."

Thranduil smiles. "You have time to test it and we have time to think of something better if there is anything better. It is still warm enough that none will get sick from chill. I may help, if I get the urge."

/

Two days later Fili and Kili were testing a barrel that would carry their Amad and Nada. This was the first Kili had been allowed, and it was fine until the barrel started to spin. "Fi I need to get out Frodo and Fela are throwing a fit in my womb and I think you need more pillows in here."

Fili gently leans over and catches hold of the rope they had to stop and get out if need. "Are you alright to swim or do you need me to get them to bring the raft. (It was not big enough for more than two.)

Kili gets into the water and the twins relax and so does Kili as she smirk. "I guess I am just not meant to enjoy a barrel ride, but swimming is wonderful. Whoa."

Legolas goes rushing by standing on the edge of a barrel pulling himself by the rope with a wide grin on his face. Kili growls. "That's cheating you won't have the rope Legolas." Gimli bobs slowly by smiles peacefully. "He knows and he can do it just fine without it. Our cousin is just enjoying himself. It is something Legolas did not allow himself last go round Whoa ho. Fare thee Welll."

The current had catch his barrel." Bombur came swishing by standing up and then setting down quickly. Both Fili and Kili look at him odd. "What? Thorin and Ori thought it best for me to see if we could move fast enough in them to fight if need beee." Bombur went spinning down the current still standing and setting.

Fili's eyebrows arch. "I think Nada and Auntie could teach him to dance as well as a hobbit if he can move like that while spinning."

Billa and Bilbo holding to the rope and Bilbo gets into the barrel Fili is in and Fili gets out and he smiles at them. "We will take it into consideration, Don't let go yet Billa." "Thran stop making this blasted thing spin or I will push you in the water." Thrain was in the barrel and Thranduil with stand on the barrel with his hands on his waist looking smug. "I can not make it stop spinning while standing on it you are more ..." Thrain push him in the water and smiles back at a wet but smiling Thranduil now holding on to the barrle. Thrain laughs. "You were right Thran now that you aren't standing on it is not Spinnninnng." Bilbo and Billa let go and Fili and Kili swim to the edge of the channel and sit on the lowest step that is just in the water.

Thorin and Helm float by having a sword fight. Kili looks down. "Sorry were going to miss out again." Fili holds her close and smile at her they stick together in their wet small clothes. (Yes all of them were in their small clothes. They are planning to get wet and do not need to be fully clothed.)

Fili kisses her temple. "We just not meant to be in this fight, and the be honest I am glad we we'll be help to look after the people and not fighting, than being in the fight. And I am also glad and overjoy that you are bareing our little ones. It help me to keep my mind on what is importent. Being mated to you is freeing, and to have a family with you and not needing to run and hide is more than I ever dreamed from."

Kili smiles. "I needed to hear that I love you too Fili. Oh Look." Dwalin and Ori spin by kisses like mad and duck down into the barrle as they hear Kili. Fili and Kili jump, as Bofur's hands land genlty on their shoulds. "Caught, well it can be helped. Dis and Maglor want me to get to both of ya to come and dry out and eat. Oh wow I want to try that."

Balin and Dori were both in different barrle and where holding hands and spinning back and forth. "It's a bit like a dance I think, I'll talk Dwalin into it." Fili look at Bofur and Kili just laughs hard at the thought.

Dwalin comes down the stairs. "Talk me into what Bof. Snogging in a barrel, you can forget it Nori and Ori will..."

A wet Ori and Nori stand looking down. "WE will do what?"

Dwalin duck his head Bofur laughs. "No what Dori and Balin were doin it was like a Dance an' it looks like fun."

Nori smiles. "Oh that We can all do that without the barrels if we tread water that's what Ori and I were doing when head this way we wanted to show you and Dwal."

Fili and Kili look up to see a fully dress and dry Tauriel. "It was lovely to watch, but come let get you all those so food, little one will wanting food."

Kili's belly growls. "Not just them, but we can not get up until all of you move." Bofur push Dwalin in and Jump in after and both swin for the rope and Ori and Nori sit on the step and slide into the water. They take each others hands and spin one way and then kick with their feet and spin the other way, pushing away and pulling each other back and forth. Ori smiles up. "The way is clear now, go and eat. We teach you how later."

Dwalin takes Ori hand and Bofur takes Nori's as they are to teach their mate.

Fili smiles as he and Kili follow Tauriel up into the lower hall and close the door behind them. "Kili you may want to wait on the water dance unto after Frodo and Fela are born."

Kili nods. "SOO Tauriel how goes being wooed by Gimli?"

Tauriel freeze and turns, the look on her face a mix of joy, shock and annoyance. "So he is not jesting, but is it truly far more than a passing infatuation he has with?"

Fili and Kili both shake their head and Fili speaks with a softy smile. "No he has dreamed of you for years now, and he firmly believes you are his one. He has spoke often of the passion and tenderness both of to share in the dreams both keeps the details to himself, and when asked for them he gets a dreamy look in his eyes and either says something like never mind you'll see when it happens or that for me to know and not for you to find out."

Tauriel blushes and smiles. "So I see. Gimli and I are both still too young to wed in the eyes of our peoples, but if he desire to start courting I would be glad of it. I think I will start showing him that am glad that he is not afraid of an earlier courtship, but I must test to make sure he ready, but keep it to yoursevles."

/

In Imladris Elrond was be doing all he could to keep peace. Many of the Elves were leaving, others wanted to hunt down Maedhros and Maglor and others who were loyal to them in their time as Elrohir and Elladan keep trying to reason with them but it keeps ending in the drawing of weapons. Then it finally came to a head in the worse way.

Erestor of Lindon and Glorfindel both could not be swayed not withdraw in fighting and Erestor dealt Glorfindel and blow to the neck. As Elrond runs and sit pulling the fallen Glorfindel's head in his lap and he begins to heal him. "Does my Grandada oath still have power over all of you. I will not live through another kinslaying. Maglor is more my nana and Maedhros more my ada than thoses that birthed me. They have and are making amends. You have called them brothers and friends until they had been reaveled and now because unforgiveness all of you are willing to be under the doom of Morgoth, than the mercy of Iluvatar. Will you kill me and Estel when you find him. We are Feanor's heirs just as much our parents. If killing me will end this then do it, and let me be the last."

All look in shock at the blood covering Elrond and Glorfindel as Elrond fight to stop the blood and heal the wound. Erestor kneels shakeing and weeping, push Elrond bloodied hands away and heals the wound quickly. "My Lord we are all killing you. You inablity to heal is unatural to you. I will not do this. You are right, and I will sever the whole of Finwe's house from now on. Who like you will stand against this doom that we can chose to even to of fight against. I will let Eru rule me."

Glorfindel looks up into Erestor's eye. "Forgive me dear one, but could not let you kill your heart and soul, that I love."

Erestor eyes widen as Glorfindel take his hand and lays it over her heart, and then puts her hand over his. "Glorfindel, I have known you since our time in Gondolin? You you how can you have kept this from me?"

Erestor glares at all those whispering about them being unaturnal. Erestor growl and take her from Elrond and stands. "You are an Elith and you have hidden it from all? Why?"

Glorfindel looks away not speaking tears falling from her eyes. All whispers stop as all but Elrond and Lindir stare in shock. "Because of what the oath of Fearnor did to myself and those like me. What choice would I have had, and I have all but lost hope of my one ever wanting me. I also have the blood of Feanor in my veins. If any knew..."

Erestor looks to Elrond. "You knew, and have give her safe haven?" Elrond nods. "The sons of Feanor were forbid of their father to seek their one or wed, becuase all were of both gender, and they, other than Maedhros, Maglor, Amrod and Amras, sired many children in their lust of elvenkind and mankind, but would have kill the children to hide it. So Maedhros and Maglor protected all they could and after they had killed themsevles I did as they had. So I protect still Glorfindel and all like her, and also those that I could save that were of both gender not mutilated by false healers."

Erestor became pale. "Can what those false healers have done be undone?"

Elrond lets out a shaking breath. "For some yes, for others only the healing of the ancients of the Istari by the blessing of Eru can be healed."

Erestor looks around at all the mixed emotion on the faces of those of his kin and kith. "So it is a lie of Morgoth that to have both gender is a curse, and and those that have been put through this have been harmed and not helped."

Elrond nods. Glorfindel begins to tremble and Erestor holds her closer as looks at Elrond in the eye. "And the barenness of many an elith comes from the fact they were not meant to be an elith, and the inablity to sire of many an elf comes from the same. It is not Eru's will at all?"

Many standing fall to their knees weeping, others stand broken, and other growl at the injustice. Glorfindel's trembling slows as she look up as Erestor speaks in a broken tear filled voice.

"Forgive me my mate, I feared I was unatural. I have loved you all my life, and since my earlier elfhood I have dreamed and long of being with your child, but because of what the healer so called did. I may not be able. They removed my womb and all else that comes with being a amme. I do not know if I will be able to sire children, and top of that I was willing to kill you..."

Glorfindel places and gently trembling hand on his cheek. "I forgive you your hatred, but the other you did not cause. Eru's will be done. If one of the ancients...My Lord Elrond?" Elrond place his hand on Erestor's lower stomach and his forehead, and a soft lavindar glow and a warmth like fire come from him. As he steps back the glow and warmth do not fade as he smiles.

Erestor falls to his knees shaking and crying and holding on to Glorfindel for dear life. "Bless be Eru. I am whole. My love will you have me."

Glorfindel nods smiling through tears. "Yes but how will you return safe back to Lorien when your uncle has need of your counsel. There are many that would end your life and mine."

"Not as long as I am Queen." Galadriel smiles and them and then looks the Elrond. "So you have wakened Koushiero the Lavender of healing fire?"

Elrond shakes his head. "No, I awaken the monent my twin Kensheero set foot on middle earth. But like them I am meant to be little known, and Elrond, I remain until our time to be revealed comes. All here but a few will not remember, and those who do, Eru trusted to not betray me or the others."

Erestor looks at Lady Galadriel somewhat fearful. "My Lady, I will remain here until you have made safe the Goldenwood for those like us. I am unwilling..."

Celeborn walk into view. "Erestor why would you feel unsafe in our home. Why are you holding Glorfindel in that manner; have you become unnatural and confused."

Galadriel careful watches her mate as Erestor trembles. Elrond steps in front of the two. "Lord Celeborn, they are not unnatural, they are of both gender."

Celeborn stare in shock and barily conseled rage. "My sister son is not under that curse in was undone in Doriath when he was an elfling, long before the battle of unnumbered tears, when my sister thought best for him to go to Gondolin. They are unnatural, if the consummate their bond."

Galadriel lays a gently hand on her arms. "What is this curse you speak of and what does it to do with those of both gender being unnatural?"

Celeborn looks at her in disbelief. "It is a curse upon the sons of Feanor and all who follow him or took his oath. My lord king Thingol was warned of it and warned all in his realm of it. How do you not know of it, when you were one of the few that did not give in to the oath?"

Galadriel removes her arm and comes to stand in front of them and well. "I have long feared that the doom of Morgorth was still at work in some of our kin. But I never though that Thingol, mate of Melian would believe such things. Their is no curse on the line of Feanor other than greed, hate and mistrust of those who desever trust. Which began with Morgoth and continue with those who do not seek Eru on such things. You husband, I am sorely grived that you would believe it and allow your own kin to be mutlated."

Celeborn pales and start to sweat. "How how can it be a lie, why would the king lie?"

Galadriel looks into her mates eyes. "Did you hear it from his lips, or the lips of another?"

Celeborn slow shakes his head. "No, it was his counsellor, Saeros."

Galadriel sighs. "That makes sence, he counseled against not only the heirs of Feanor but also Turin, and we both know all the pain that came from his counsel to Elwe. Saeros was ever the tool of Morgorth and if it were not for Turin most likly would have push Elwe your kinsman into maddness quicker than he came to it. Do you see now?"

Celeborn shakes his head. "What have I done. Erestor is not the only one. And all who were not taken to the healers, were cast out and others... Eru forgive me. Please undo what I can not. Erestor, I have wronged you son of my heart."

Galadriel holds Celeborn as he breaks. "Our daughter I did this to our daughter. How how can I make amend. When I have so gone against Iluvatar."

Erestor allows Glorfindel to stand by him. "Give us your blessing."

Celeborn looks over Galadriel shoulder. "I will but what good will it do?"

Elrond smiles softly. "It start to heal harms, and as for what those healers so called did, Eru has undone it both within Celebrain and Erestor. I bore Elrohir and Elladan, Celebrain bore Arwen."

All look at Elrond in shock, and Galadriel laughs her bell like laugh. "Yes,that was not an easy secret, among others we keep, the three of them do not even know."

Celeborn faints and Galadriel easily catch him. "I will remain until his mind is clear cousin. He may need you to heal him in some ways. Glorfindel, Erestor come here. I will gladly bless you before you wed, and I think there will be many that will want to after."

Both come forward shyly. "May all the blessings of Eru, Iluvatar and his powers be upon you and those that come from you, in body and in heart. May the healing of many harms come from this."

Both smile and Lindir nearly dives into their arms. "I am most glad for you. May I bless you quickly, my friends?"

Both smile and nods. "I second all and I also bare witness of your love, may you wombs bare as many as Eru is willing to bless you with. Even those that are in need of a second chance as Maedhros and Maglor did. The joy of all your kin be upon you."

Erestor blushes bright red. "If I give birth Feanor and die you will help Glorfindel raise him."

At this all laugh, but Glorfindel. "Do not speak so, or I will bare and you will sire. I have waited this long I will not have you die in bearing or after."

Erestor smiles. "Will not jest so again, even if Feanor was to be our son my love for you is a brighter flame." With that they walked arm in arm to Glorfindel rooms.


	19. Chapter 19

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will you.

Chapter 19

Return to trust

Elrond stood watching all that had bore witness as they all went their way in small joyful clusters. "Imladris will have peace now until the time that all peace fails, brother."

Elrond smiles brightly at Kensheero, as Kensheero's hand rest on his shoulder. "I will watch our home. You are needed in Gondor unless you would have me bring Catranel and Trowanel here and remain in Gondor."

Elrond smile falls. "I am needed here, and it would be better for them to come here. What has happened?"

Kensheero frowns deeply. "Saruman turned the power given the Istari to heal into a tool to maim. I would tell you more. You will know as soon as she is brought through the portal. Farewell for now may Eru strengthen all of you."

Kensheero kisses the top of Elrond head and opens and closes the portal behind him.

Elrond stand waiting as dark falls and the stars shine brightly. "Ada, thank you for leaving Elros and I behind. You have left us to an Ada and Nana that needed us and love us as much as we do them. I know Manwe can hear me as well but can you tell him of the change of the elder children of Feanor. I miss you and nana, but I am sorry I missed them more. Elros and I are as we should be, and we are both trying to make things right, and help others to do the same. As..."

Trowanel and Catranel walk out of a portal, Catranel limp in the arms of the other Catranel. "Nan, ooh no. I will do all Eru wills. Come."

Three days later Catranel open her eyes and see herself in a chair across the room reading. "What has happened that you are needed Cosmos. I though..."

Cosmos looks up marking the book. "You were nearly shattered again. Neither us need that, but the worse was that you blocked Trowan out. You know that if you push him away he may become ... I am not willing say it but you know of what I speak."

Catranel shakes her head. "I did that? I do not remember much after I healed Denethor as best as I was able... Ooh, I became afraid he would kill Curunir. He hasn't has he."

Trowanel stops leaning on the wall in the shadows and walks forward. "This is why you keep doing this. Time after time, because you think I will become Chaos if I fight at the strength needed to end him and others of our kind that betray, but how will you becoming Cosmos of sorrow again help anyone? Together we are a balancing factor. Apart all falls apart; is that what you want Catran. I will keep my word, and my vows. Please do the same instead of pushing me away."

Catranel looks at her laps tears fall; she nods and fists her hand in the sheets. "Just do not want any of you to get hurt protecting me again, or because I was not strong enough to protect all of you. I love all of you and now that all of us are whole I ..."

Trowanel kneels and takes her hand into his. "Together we stand and are whole, apart we fade and fall. You said that when we were made whole again. Does that no longer hold true or do you no longer trust us to be at your side when you need us most."

Catranel looks into his eyes. "It's myself I do not trust."

Trowanel leans his forehead against Catranels. "Then trust in the Most High who never fails."

Catranels and nods bumping their heads together without thinking. "Oww, I can't do that. Trowan your head is as hard as your elbows are sharp."

They see a rainbow and silver colored flash, and Lindir comes running holding a broom as a weapon. "I will protect you my lady... Oh my apologies. The kisses of the Istari must be powerful indeed."

Catranel and Trowanel both laugh as Elrond walk in with a knowing smile and looks at Lindir and the broom. "Yes they are but it was not their kiss that caused the flash, but the healing of trusting in the Most High... The kisses of those of the house of Finwe and the line of Durin are just as power though."

Lindir final lowers the broom with knit eyebrows. "Like I will ever know, My one died before I came of age and I know nothing of having a second or third. I will just have to content myself knowing others have the love they need. If Eru sees fit to allow my one to return. No no I must been contented."

Catranel and Trowanel blush as their smiles match Elrond's and three pray in unison. "As it is Eru's will may Felagund return to be with his Lindir."

Lindir drops the broom and blushes as bright as a glowing coal he reaches to pick it back up. "Fela Felagund, Finrod Felagund oh my. I will take may leave. As the Most High wills indeed."

/

Thorongil and the now healed Denethor train together. "Denethor, you are doing quite well with that sword, but I will be asking father if I can commission you a longer light one, that you can grow into." Denethor ducks swings his sword low as he turns but Thorongil jumps clear and locks their sword, and disarm each.

Ecthelion claps his hands. "Both of my lads are doing well it seems, and I think you are right Thorongil, your younger brother he needs a sword suited to him and him alone. I think he will be about your height but not as heavy in muscle. Shall we think about some armor for the both of you? Do you have a smith in mind?"

Denethor looks between them with a smile and eyes bright. "Really my own sword, and my own armor. Thank you father, thank you brother."

Thorongil smiles just as brightly. "I have a few smiths I know, and they are the best in middle earth. Two of them are Elven, and they are of the Noldor, Four others are Dwarrows and of the line of Durin. I had been training under them before Mirthrandir ask me to come and help you, my kin, until I am needed elsewhere."

Both Ecthelion and Denethor eyes were wide. Ecthelion recovers and smiles quite pleased. "So the rumor is true, the Eldest children of Feanor have returned and are starting to make amends. I would be glad for many things made by them, but who are these of the line of Durin that you rank with the Noldor?"

Thorongil smiles handing his sword to Ecthelion. "All six of them worked to make this for me to use until I am full grown and need my next. The names of the heirs of Durin, well maybe you will know them if you hear them. Thorin Oakenshield, Fili and Kili children of Dis, and Nori child of Ri."

Ecthelion nods and looks thoughtful he test the sword. "I have not seen finer in my life and there is much care put into it. Yes I know of them, but I did not know that prince Thorin's spymaster was so close of kin or so fine a smith."

Thorongil smirks taking back his sword and putting it in its stealth. "Nori is a 5th cousin but because of Nori's trust worthiness and unshakable loyalty. Nori is highly valued as not just kin but trusted advertiser. Nori has worked beside Thorin, Balin and Dwalin in most things that I know of."

Denethor furrows his brow. "Father must they live so far to the northwest. Would it not be good to offer a place here for them and any of their people that are willing come, but I thought Maglor was and Elith father, and Eliths should not be in a forge, if Maedhros is her mate why is he allow her do so."

Ecthelion turns bright red and Thorongil turns pale, and looks between Ecthelion and Denethor. "My lad where did you hear this?"

Thorongil smiles sheepishly. "I was sharing with Dual and Gandalf how they were faring before I left and Mithrandir told me that he had seen them before he had come, and told me the Maedhros and Maglor had final wed and Maglor is with child and what a blessing it was, and how glad he will be to have so many tots to dote on. Because Kili who is with child twins just shortly after Fili and Kili were wed, but Nori as well after only being wed to Bofur son of Ofur for three weeks. Denethor did you not hear all that was said?"

Ecthelion smiles and nods, and then look and Denethor waiting. "Yes I did but I thought Eliths were far frailer than dwarrowdames, and that this Nori would just tell them to mind their own business. Are they all of both genders of just the Elith?"

Ecthelion laughs and clap Thorongil on the shoulder. "Your brother asks you a question, he knows quite well about being of both gender. So do not fear to answer."

The color start to come back into Thorongil face. "Fili and Kili are, but Nori, I do not rightly know. Nori is very good at keeping things quiet you know."

Denethor nods looking very serious. "Maedhros would be as well. Eru alway pair those of both gender together. One more male and the other more female. I will have long wait for my one I think. I wonder if we will have any children that are. Father how does it come about that Eru cause a third part of the Dwarves to be of both gender, and and eighth of the elves to be of both gender, but so few men. Is it because most men do not live as long?"

Ecthelion sighs. "Prehapps one of the Istari can tell you, they know more of these things than I, my lad. Go on. Your brother and I must ready for counsel shortly."

Denethor smile and goes. Ecthelion waits until he knows he is gone. "I am glad that these thing do not disquite you Thorongil, come now I know you true name. Elros halfelven, my young king."

Thorongil share in shock. "How did you find me out and do others know."

Ecthelion shakes his head. "You do not refer to Lord Elrond as anything but brother or ada, and any pupil of Mithrandir knows of Maglor's drawing of Elrond and Elros, but I have keep it close and I am glad you are humble and I will respect that you do not see the time as right to take your rightful place, but I would ask why, and I would have you not hide it from Denethor in may cause mistrust in him."

Thorongil nods. "I will only give me time to know how to tell you, as for Denethor. I will tell him this evening before bed." Ecthelion smiles and hugs him. "I am glad to help father my king. I am glad that these would be mine and Denethor's days. To watch and aid in your coming to take your place in bringing hope to men."

Thorongil smiles softly. "That is what my brother called as he brought me up, Estel, but I do not keep it for myself. All the hope I need is in Iluvatar plan."

/

A week later Galadriel and Celeborn stand to say farewell to Haldir now with child and a beaming Glorfindel also with child. Celeborn gives him a loving tearful smile. "Iluvatar truly is kind, to not only save me from continuing in the doom of Morgoth, but that I would see you restored and with child. I still do not understand all. Although I begin to see that the unnatural lust that comes upon those that have been misused and are in pain is Morgoth's mock of Iluvatar plan for those he made as you are. The more I come to under Eru's plan, all the more I can make amends. I would have you to rest here until we know it is safe for you. Like Lord Elrond, I have no desire for another kinslaying. May the Most High bless you both in all his goodness, and help you to free others of the many lies of Morgoth. Farewell."

As Galadriel and Celeborn walk through the portal opened by Elrond they turn to him. Erestor smiles as he feels the slight movement in his womb. "My Lord will you not tell us, how it is that no one knew you were the one with child." Elrond smiles softly.

"Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel helped, but no one thinks about how close in time the three of them are born, becuse of the time loop. They are truly but eight months apart and we of the eldar carry for eighteen. But your question is how no one knew that I carried the twins. The clothes that Galadriel made me were made in such away that no matter how much they grew within my womb I would still look the same as I always did, but the last few month I kept to myself. Mithrandir allow a time lapse to go over Imladris for the time needed to space out the births. That how it was done, but none of that will be needed for you."

Glorfindel smiles. "Do you still have the clothes my lord?" Elrond tugs on his robe and tunic. "I do indeed. I wear them often when my children are away. It reminds me, that I waited many long months for them to be born, so I can wait as long as needed for them to come home."

Erestor nods. "Glorfinel and I will need more comfortable clothes as well, but not to hide us bareing. Lord Elrond may I ask why you or Celebrain did not have more children?"

Elrond motion for them to follow him to to his study. They sit down before he begins. "My gender had not started to settled not but a decade after the born of Elrohir and Elladan, and Celebrain's womb became smaller as the fact that I was predominantly female became quite clear. But we saw no need to rush in having more when we had three to raise and thought to wait until they did not need our undivided attention, but ... but by the time came that we would have. She was taken by Azog, but by the time Elrohir and Elladan found her womb was was..."

Glorfindel kneel at the side of Lord Elrond chair placing comforting hand on his arm. "My lord you need not say more if it pains you to so."

Elrond shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "No it must be said. The truth must be made known, to those that need warning. Her womb was no long able to carry, because after she had been forced to bare Azog his heir, he had done all he could to make sure she bore no one else any heirs. The cult of Morgoth is alive a well amongst his servents."

Erestor holds out a hand to Glorfindel and holds her close. Erestor look lord Elrond in the eyes. "Is this how all Orcs spawn? Do they not have females."

Elrond sighs and leans back rubing his temples. "They do, but their hatred is so strong that they breed no other way. It is how Morgoth their father taught them, but not all are unwilling to bare for them. Some they break slowly until they give in to dispear and become willing, but their are still those, that Sauron has swayed with power and weath, who give themselves to its. But many who are faithful to Eru he blesses to not be able to bare for them, but often those are eaten."

Glorfindel hides her face in Erestor chest weeping. Erestor rubs her back and speaks softly. "So this is the truth of why some of our own kin after going into Thrangorodrim were willing to do Morgoth will, because they had been broken this way or something just as digusting. His servents are filled with his will to steal, kill and destroy all that Eru and his servents love and make. Morgoth and Sauron truly are the epitome of maddness, and they breed it. And I for a time with many others was a unwitting pawn. Well no longer and never again. I almost hope that I may bare Feanor one day, that I may heal the wound that Morgoth give him, and raise him to be free of the maddness."

Elrond smiles through his tears. "I am sorry, but another dear to us is baring him, although they do not know as of yet."

Glorfindel smiles through her tears nearly laughing. "Maglor is baring Feanor now is she not. It will all be a shock to him when he wakens."

Elrond frowns. "I do not think Eru would give Feanor a second chance to cause all that he did. No, I believe things will be very different for Feanor. He is not the oldest child now and he will not have the same things to push him. Maedhros and Maglor are firm but gentle parents and shower their children with love, but they do not allow them their way in things as Finwe did with Feanor. They learned well from the mistakes for their Granada."

/

Fili, Kili and Frerin all pout (They want to go down river in the barrels to, and they also want them all to be safe and can not do much to help them be. So all they can do about it is pout.) and Nori growls at Dori's fussing. Bofur smiles his ever present smile as he takes the list Dori give him for Nori before she tore it to bits. (He was making sure she had everything a amad to be would need, and I mean everything.) "Dori, Bofur will look after me and their healer's are plenty, stop it, or I push you in the water and let Balin fish you out."

Dori smiles and nods. "Aah mood swings, it is beautiful on you dear sister but I will be wet enough by the end thank you. Bofur give her everything she ask for within reason. Your reason not hers. I love you, both."

Dori hugs and a calmer but now weeping Nori. "If you die I will kill you. Dori, I love you, too blockheaded brother mine. Balin, both of you keep each other safe. I need you both you safe and sound. Ori, Dwalin stop mooning over each a come here."

Both roll their eyes and smile. As soon as Dwalin is within reach Nori kisses him full lip the lips softly, but with passion, and Ori growls. "Nori! He's mine!"

Nori lets go of a now faint and shocked looking Dwalin, and Bofur chokes on his laughter fighting for breath.

Ori looks at Dwalin face's and tear form at the corns of her eye. "Nori you broke my mate, how could you..."

Dwalin pull Ori into his arms and kisses her with deep passion and pulls back slowly. "No question, Nori; you have nothing on Ori. Thank for getting her fired up but find another way next time."

Ori turns tearful eyes to Nori. "Why Nori, I ..." Nori hugs Ori. "I did for two reasons. One, I though he still wasn't show you enough attention, and two because I wanted to bring out the protectiveness in you of him you will need. If you want to take his kiss back you can."

Ori looks into Nori's eyes. "I do not think now is the right time Nori. I might end up... Yeah now is not the time."

Bofur was now the one growling, and Dwalin wisely pulls Ori into his arms. Nori blushes brightly and see the others are watching, and sighs looking down. "Get the pies. I am sorry, I just I just needed to know that they will be safe and that I love them both more than they know."

Thorin and Helm both smirk, as Thorin speaks. "No pies needed, you were in compliance, but if we all did as you did. We'd never get on. Ori's right this not the time. In the watchful peace and when the days of peace come there will be more than enough time for sorting out our bonds. Come let finish up our farewells so we can get a on move. It is a month before Durin's day. And much needs to be done before then."

Helm wraps her arms around him kissing his cheek and then holding Billa to her give her a quick sisterly kiss. "Take care of each other, I know my nada will be bring an army but do not take any unneeded risks. Frerin and I need you to help us raise our little one. We have no idea what we are doing. I love you both and I plan making sure you both know much the next time I get a hold of you."

Frerin holds them from the other side hiding his face in their shoulders. "I, second everything my Thorin said, and Nadad, you and Billa will as soon as can be after the battle need to start working on a playmate for this mim ze of ours."

Billa and Thorin blush smiling and look at each other and say in unison. "As it is willed by the Most high."

Billa surprises the other two and Frerin by kissing him soundly and deeply. "Behave yourself and don't be trouble for Nada and uncle while we're off saving our corner of middle earth..."

Helm of course tries pay Billa but Thorin smirk and beat her to it. "Helm I told you stop your games. We will sort things later. Now let us go."

Helm and Frerin let go and hold each other. Dain gives all four of them a look. "And someone was saying we need to get on, so lets get on."

With he gets in his barrel (They are doing this at the watergate rather than the barrel door in the seller.) Dwalin and Ori share a barrel as do Thorin and Billa. Dis and Bilbo as well with lots of pillows. (Dis is able to fight and travel still but does want to take any risks.) Balin and Dori opted for a barrel big enough that they could both sit down if needed. Bombur gets a barrel just as big for comfort. Bifur and Gloin ones they can stand or set in. Gimli opts for one as big enough for him and Tauriel just in case. Kill seeing all are ready but Tauriel and Legolas, shares a smirk with Legolas pulls the leveler.

Legolas jump off the walkway on to Dain's barrel standing on the edge. Tauriel she has no other choice do the same or run along side jump and land on Gimli's. But unlike her brother can not stay up, and falls in with poor Gimli trapped underneath her legs. "Dwarf, the barrel is too small."

Gimli growls this time. "Well my dear elith, if you would have gone in with me rather than falling in on me. It would not be."

Tauriel smile at him growling. "Are you saying you would rather have it the other way round?"

Gimli duck under her legs and turn to face her with her now on one side of the barrel and him to the other making the barrel spin. Tauriel manages to pull her legs in and sit cross legged as Gimli land on his back in her lap.

Both feel the barrel stabilize a Legolas hops on the edge of their barrel looking down at them with a knowing smile. "Well sister, brother are you both enjoying this." Both growl and shout. "NO."


	20. Chapter 20

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing~Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord's be will you.

Chapter 20

Down River

After their hour long trip all the dwarrows and Tauriel look at Legolas and half glare half smirk. He was mostly dry unlike all of them, But both he and Tauriel were quite shaky on their legs from standing on the barrel eage.

Gimli smiles. "My lady you should have just rode in my barrel to start with. You may very gotten wetter but..."

Tauriel growls and walks pitching bit, and squeeze the water in her hair out over Gimli's head, and then falls on him. Legolas quirk an eyebrow smirks as Dis and Thorin help him to stand. The rest the company look away trying not to laugh as they make sure everything made it and although wet, it did. Gimli chuckles helping Tauriel up. Tauriel fights a smile as she growls.

Gimli gently moves the wet hair from her eyes. "Now my lady, we should..."

Tauriel kisses his cheek. "Thank you. May sit with you until my legs stop twitching?"

Gimli blushes and smiles softly touching gently where she kissed. "Of course My Lady as you will. And you are alway most welcome at my side."

Tauriel blushes and nods. "I will take you up on that dwarf, and I will see how much you want me there, or if you tire of me."

Gimli frowns. "My Lady Tauriel, I will never tire of you. Even when you get under my skin. I am glad you are with me. I would think you are the one that will tire of my doting. You are a joy and a balm to me."

Tauriel looks at him shyly through her eyelashes. "A joy and a balm, Are you telling me you care for me dwarf?"

Gimli growls and smirks. "I, more than care for you. I ..."

Bard clear his throat, and all look up. "Prince Legolas and Princess Tauriel does your father know you are using his barrels to transport Dwarves." All growl. "Dwarrows." Bard holds up his hands. "Alright, Dwarrows forgive my lack of knowledge."

Legolas hands Bard the letters and Bilbo drops the sack on Bards toes. "Oww, What is this about."

Bilbo and Billa stand arms crossed. "We are not dwarrows, but hobbits. This is a down payment from our father for destroying Dale."

Bard look between them and then looks in the bag. "Smaug is your father, and this is what he calls a down payment for what... all the lives he ended?"

Billa sighs. "No, for the rebuilding, the only way he knows to repay the for the lives, is to protect those whose grandsire he killed with his life, as he will now do with the line of Durin."

Bard shakes his head in disbelief. "How can a dragon's heart change?"

Legolas now stand on his no longer twitching legs and taps the letters. "Read these, while we put our things on your barge. With us with you, and my ada and uncle's letter, the master and his lot will give you no trouble. You are now to be the rightful Lord of Dale and Alfred the rightful Lord of Esgaroth."

Thorin looks Bard in the eyes. "I will be making sure Alfred honours the old bonds, and this is only the start. I, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror will repay as well. It was in part my Grosada's greed that brought Smaug in his anger and grief, but as for the rest, you may ask him yourself."

Billa and Bilbo share a look. Then Dis come to stand beside her brother. "And I will hold my brother and father to it."

Bard looks back at the letter and finish them after a few minutes, and looks at all the Company and Legolas and Tauriel. "This will shake this part of middle earth in a way that is needed, but how long do we have to make all this ready."

Thorin, Legolas and Bilbo share a look, and Bilbo speaks. "We have an early start, so nearly a month, but the Greenwood has been making ready since mid summer, so it is only for us to ready Esgaroth and head to Erebor. Are you willing to take your rightful place alongside us or not?"

Bard nods slowly, and smiles at them. "It is about time for this, welcome my friends. Jewels of the Golden, heirs of Durin and Finwe. The lord of Dale will keep his oaths. Come let us start, are we ready."

Balin smiles. "Tauriel has told me that you have three to carry on after you. We would be glad to meet them before they travel to the Greenwood." As they all get on (Now all pretty well dry from talking so long.)

Bard tell them the state of Esgaroth and the grief and hardships of the people, and just as they come to the checkpoint Alfred step out mouth wide open, and looks to Legolas. "My prince we would have sent better if we had know. I beg..."

Brad look and see the real pain in his rival's eyes. "Alfred neither us or our people are going to be begging again. Get on and read these Letters, and find some hope that our generation has not seen until now."

Alfred nods warily and take the Letters reading quickly and then reread them laughing and crying at the same time. "Well course our rivalry is over and the Master will not fight us with all the people at our back. A feast and much counsel is in order and I hope we can get some dwarven steel in our hands and some Elven bows as well they came give me that as part of my side of the payment. I've alway wanted to be called a jewel. Dragon's jewel is even better, cousin. What do you say."

Bard smiles widely, glad to have his cousin back. "Yes, but can you play your part just long enough for us to get the people together give us, say five hours, round about supper time."

Alfred looks over all the Company fight back more grateful tears. "Of course, but who are all these that we have to thank our must that wait?"

Bard pats Alfred back and hugs him to his side. "At the feast, go on. This night everything will be able to be done that we have desired since our youth."

Alfred hugs him and gets off. "This will be fun, see you in a few Bard the barrel herder."

Bard smirks. "Yes, Alfred pot emptier." Both laugh as Bard pushes off.

Dwalin whisper behind his hand to Ori. "Nori's not here so you're our spy for now, love. I know you learned from the best, but I have got your back."

Dwalin kisses her soundly, tenderly and holds her close, and Bard pale but sees no one thinks anything of it. Legolas chuckle and speaks quietly to Bard. "No their not unnatural, the small one is a Dwarrowdame, they are newly weds. In fact most of them are. I can tell them apart because most of them are my kin, on my Ada and Auntie's side. Give it time and you'll be able spot the difference, but unless you see more than seven braids and five beads in their hair, do not call the dames on it. It is hidden until they find their soul's mate."

The color comes back into Bard's face and his cheek are a bit pink as his smiles and nods in understanding, as Dwalin and Ori come up for air. Dwalin sits down and Ori sits in his lap with her back to his chest fitting comfortably under his chin as if they were cut from the same piece of stone. Dwalin kisses the top of Ori head as he tuck her under his chin. "I guess riding in the barrels was fun, Thorin, but if we do that again we make them just for riding in."

Dori nods surprising all of them. "It would make good sport, but I dare say if Legolas and Tauriel can find away to stand and ride I would like that better. Was it as enjoyable as it looked?"

Tauriel frowns and Legolas smirks. "My sister may not agree, but you both have a good idea as well cousins..."

Bard pulls the barge up to the dock near his home. "Well, all of you will need to come to my little home until Alfred and I have made everything ready. Tauriel, my lady will you show them the way. I need to make a start."

Tauriel nods and pull Gimli up. "Come mellon mir on your feet you have nearly fallen asleep."

Gimli smiles at her sleepily. "What happened to dwarf? I like this side of you, but I also enjoy it when you are fisty."

Tauriel rolls her eyes and huffs. "When we are old enough mellon mir you will see fisty, for now be contented with whatever bits you get."

Gimli was as red as a glowing coal and Gloin draped his eyes mumbling to himself. "So young and now she chasin him. I'll have mim zes to dote on sooner than I think." Oin cackles and the rest pretend not to hear him as a glowing red Tauriel lead them up the stairs.

Back and the watergate Kili pouts. "I wanted to do it, well we will have a few weeks to rest before it is time start helping those coming from Esgaroth. Nori, Bofur do either of you know why Maglor and Maedhros not come to see everyone off?"

Nori smiles. "They're both getting ready, for all of us left to meet them in their rooms. For the reveal of their mim ze."

Fili and Kili smile brightly at this. All were thoughtful as they walk back into the halls, and then into Maedhros and Maglor rooms. Thranduil, Thrain, Frerin and Helm sit waiting. Maedhros and Maglor are on the day couch with Maglor's head in Maedhros' lap. Thranduil stands as all sit waiting, and walks over. Maglor looks up at him. "I do not know if I am ready could you not see to Frerin first."

Frerin looks at her odd. "Are you sure Maglor? Is something wrong?"

Maglor shakes her head no. "It is only that I have been having dreams of Ada, how he was before Morgoth and the Silmarils, and the fact that the child within my womb feels well, like a healing fire. Like the little one is give back as much strength as I give in carrying, and I feel almost too well."

Maedhros frowns gently. "What will we do, if it is Ada? I will not have him kill you, but all this you are describing is not like it was when he was birthed before, maybe it is one or more of our brothers. "

Thranduil sighs. "The only way to know is the reveal, but I will do as you ask Frerin would you be ready."

Frerin nods laying his head in Helms lap. Thranduil places his hands gently but firmly over the slight curve. He smiles as he takes his hands away. "Nienor is the little one in your womb."

Frerin and Helm both smile, but Thranduil looks at Helm. "Would you Thorin Stonehelm also like to know of the little ones in your womb?"

Helm blushes and Frerin sits up. "Thorin, why have you not told me?"

Helm start to tear up covering her mouth to keep her sob quiet, before she can speak. Frerin pulls her into his arms kisses her tenderly. Helm then nods. "I am ready, I just was not sure if it was true or if my body was just adjusting as I grew. Twins, Eru help us three at once. We have blessings running out our ear. Come now I am ready."

Thranduil places his hands over her nearly flat stomach, and starts to laugh as he pull his hands away. "Curufin and Maeglin, It looks as many are being giving chances."

Maglor smirks. "The both of them fought their hearts and lusted after others and were blind to each other. It will be hard for them to do that this time. I am ready."

Thranduil take and deep breath and place his hands over Maglor stomach as he feels his face healing, and then look at Maglor. "It is indeed Feanor, but he is awake, and he is trying now to make amends. I have never heard of such. He thought I was my son until he saw different. He was weeping after he looked into my mind and saw what had been caused by his madness. He also made it clear that even though he was thankful to have had his children with her, your nana was not his one, his choice in the matter was no longer his, he was not allowed to wait. It was his brother and he could not have him. It was then he lost himself in the making of things, because he knew Finwe would not give him either way."

Maglor place her hands on her stomach and smiles as tears of joy and relief roll down her cheek. Kili walk over smiles at Maglor and Maedhros. "Maybe if years down the road once Legolas and his one, have children he will have his one. May I meet Feanor."

Maglor laughs. "Yes, but be warned I do not know how he will react to those in your womb."

Kili place and hand over Maglor stomach and she is jolted as her mind connected with his and in her mind she can see him, and he smiles. 'I know you, kitten. Palaran Catranel called blue and will be sliver, once called cosmos, but you are young right now. Durin is with you, and Finrod is also with you, this is a blessing. Can I help heal you my friend. I long to undo what I did in my madness and pain, may I heal the grief I gave you?' Kili smiles fondly. 'If you're willing but will this not hurt you or Maglor?' Feanor frown trying not to weep. "No I will no longer cause pain if I can. I will heal, make and help thing to grow. Please Catra, tell my mother, daughter that she must call me by another name or I will not live long enough help in the mending of middle earth, and the last silmaril must be sent back to Aman, or many good things will come undone. I will not be awake for long, much my memory will sleep after this until my one is to be conceived and then only after he comes of age will I fully wake. We will come of age together. I have done all I can for now dear friend and fellow. Blessing be upon you.'

Kili opens her eyes to see Maglor's shoulder and feels both Maglor and Maedhros holding her, Maglor speak just above a whisper. "Thank you Kili, for letting the two of hear. What I foolishly feared was a blessing. I look forward to being the mother of Curufinwe, as our Elrond our dear son looked forward to being to being our Ada. I feel him starting to rest, his healing fire is still bright though and warm, Frerin come here and you as well Stonehelm before he is fully at rest."

Kili stands a side and Fili pull her into his arms as Frerin and Helm came near to Maglor, and Maglor began to sing.

Fear not love, Fear not,

Eru is with us.

He will not fail us,

in him we will not fall.

Fear not love, Fear not,

Eru is with us.

Hate, his love conquers.

His love will set free.

In him find your healing.

Let Eru's love set you free.'

Thrain smiles looking to Thranduil who was leaning against the wall drinking it in. Frerin hugs Maglor as tight as is safe and leans down and kisses her stomach. "Thank you both and I look forward to watch him grow alongside all of ours. Eru loves truly does heal all wounds. Thorin are you alright, lover."

Helm nods and smiles. "Yes. I feel more at peace. I know we are all waiting on a battle and then half a century or so later a war, but I know Iluvatar and his powers are with us as long as we serve him. He will help us get it sorted. I don't know about all of you, but I would be glad for: a bath and supper and to snuggle. Blast her with all things good, Billa is rubbing off on me, and you two runts too."

Tilda smiles opening the door. "Princess Tauriel welcome, Oh my you brought Dwarves. Bain, Sigrid, Princess Tauriel brought Dwarves with her and Prince Legolas came as well, make ready. Do come in."

Tauriel smiles at Tilda and all gave her a bow and at you serves last came Billa, Bilbo, Thorin and Dis. Tilda shocked all four of them by squealing with joy. "Holbytla, you two are Holbytla. Are you here to bless us with better farmland so we may grow enough food?"

Billa and Bilbo smiles brightly. Bilbo speaks as they come in and Bain closes the door eyes wide and tears at the corners and a smile tugging at his lips. "It is told in the prophecy of the lord of silver fountains that if he came with Holbytla at his side the fields would be blessed that had been burned and they would yield more than they did before they were burned. You are Thorin son of Thrain and you are Dis daughter of Thrain. You have returned, and with the blessing of the elves. Will you restore my family and our people?"

Thorin smiles tearing up. "We are doing so now. You father and cousin are stirring things up for the ready, but as for the blessing of the hobbits at our sides. They are our soulmates. Their blessing are our blessing. If they want to restore the land until it is as fruit as the shire, they may do so unto their hearts contents."

Billa smirks. "Do not forget your heirs are Dwobbits, They need both stone and growing things to be healthy."

Sigrid looks at them oddly. "What is a Dwobbit?"

Dis smirks. "They are Eru's blessing to Mahal and Yavanna. A joining in perfect measure all that they love, and are born to soulmates that are a pairing of Dwarrow and Hobbit or holbytla as you say. Bilbo and I have been blessed with two that are now of age, they were wed just this spring and the younger of the two is with child with twins. Their names are Fili and Kili."

Bard's children look between Bilbo and Dis, and then between Thorin and Billa. Before the children could pit them with more questions Bard came in. "Well all is ready. Children have you treated our guests well, have they eaten."

Sigrid and Tilda run to the kitchen and Bain goes upstairs to get more food. "I thought so, now. My children do not mean to be rude. It is just they themselves would rather do without and talk instead. It will not be much for now, but in the next few days you many not want as much."

Bofur smiles watching Nori and Kili talking about things that they had both when through with Frerin and Helm. Kensheero sits down beside him. "It good to be back."

Bofur looks to him. "I know it's backwards but welcome back, are thing going better in Gondor?"

Kensheero nods. "Yes, Bofur? My friend I need to tell you this and you mostly like will not like this, but this will be your and Nori's only child together, if Nori tries to bare any after this one she will die in childbirth. It is because of all she went through."

Bofur pales looking at his shaking hands. "If is a choice between Nori and having more than one child, of course I will chose my dove..."

Nori freezes and screams as a vision of her bleeding to death with Bofur and a young dwarfling with Dori's eye and her hair and face beg her not to them as she hears the cry of a newborn and feels her life leaving her. See opens her eyes to see Bofur's pale face, and the others looking at her concerned. "Bofur, my foresight is kicking in. If you want me to live out our days together, you're too need to live with just one heir."

Bofur smiles widely and laughs through his tears. "I sure can live with it. You're not my mate, because I need a house full. One is enough, but are you willing to be barren after? Eru is given you the choice, I think."

Nori place her hands on her belly and smiles. "One is enough, but I ask that the ones that could have been our Eru will allow to be born as Ori's or Balin's. Oh oh.."

Nori blushes at the vision now before her of their child surrounded by many cousins and kin, as the Child now grown kisses their redhead mannish looking Dwarrow mate senseless in from of the whole court of Thorin, Frerin and Dis. Nori's eyes clear and she sees Kili smirking. "Okay, you know something Kili. You saw this second vision too."

Kili nods. "Not a mannish Dwarrow, but a man of Elros' blood line that is half and half, but very dwarrow like, and you will call this man your own, because this Dwarrowish man is the one you would have died give birth to, who is the one in your womb's soulmate and the brother that will come after this Dwarrowish man, would have been yours as well."

Nori and Bofur look at each other. "We still have our children they're just gonna be born to someone else. It not bad to share our love. Can some tell us who our little one is."

Maglor smiles. "Gladly. I am just glad all is well. Rest your head in Bofur's lap Nori."

Once Nori was comfortable, Maglor lightly places her hands on Nori stomach. "Norbri second of the seven sires, Lord and Lady of Moria, jewel of Frogen and Spymaster of Erebor, Gondor and Ithilien."

Bofur and Nori looks puzzled at her. Nori shakes her head. "Lord and Lady what is that meant to mean."

Maedhros coughs choking on the juice he had been drinking. "A rare pair indeed... It means their gender will not settle completely. They will be fully able to both sire and bare until the age that they stop bareing. It will take them some long years before it is clear they are male or female predominantly."

Fili smile wide and looks and Frerin. "What a blessing. But aren't you like that uncle?"

Frerin blush brightly and nods, and Helm smirk. "I guess that will go for me too. Good to know. Maedhros you and Maglor seem to know quite a lot about being of both gender, mind helping us out."

Maglor smile and rubs the spot where Curufinwe is moving. "I will. Eru alway makes Soulmates a matched pair. And Only he knows what they will need in life. He makes most pairs just male and female, because they will not need to endure many things that the rare few do need to endure. But those that Eru has meant to lead and guide in the harder times often must go through many hardships that would turn those of single gender unatural, so out of mercy and love and to defeet the doom of Morgoth he blesses some to be of both gender, but still they are male or female. Dwarrows were made to endure much from the begining so a third are of both gender, Elves who only die in battle or grief at times need to wait until their one takes form or be born at times mate with their second or third at times, to keep way from lust, and an eighth of Elvenkind are of both gender. With with mankind it is different. It is rare any outside of the line of Elros to be of both gender, and with them it is only those that either must wait long on their soulmate and need the endurnce or they are soulmate to one that comes of the other kinreds. There are three forms that those that are of both gender to be born into. The most common are those who seem of only one gender until the come of age and then their gender shows more clearly they are normaly are only able to bare or sire instead. The less common but still often seen are those that are born clearly of both gender and when they come of age and are at their most fertil can both bare and sire until they reach their full matury and their gender settles. Once their gender settles they are only able to do as their domonate gender would be able. Then there are those rare few that are fully and completely of both gender, and are able to bare and sire for the full time of baring and sireing, for these it takes longer for their dominant gender to show, and They are where the tradition of keeping an heirs gender hidden until they mated or fully adult came from. In the time before and after when Maedhros and I born. There were those of elvenkind that were friends of Morgoth, that did not seek after their soulmate or even their second or third to mate with, but would chose a mate as one would chosing animals in breeding, and they prized taking those that could both bare and sire from their parents and testing their limits and then breeding them with those they thought would bring out more of those with those strengths. Finwe was one of those, but had been pulled into it in his grief and chose Indis when his soulmate died. Feanor saw this as unnatural and hateful, and hid the gender of all of us. Because every last one of the children of Feanor are like we are. In our ada's madness he called it a curse, because he was as we are, and he though it came upon all of us in his maddened mind, because Eru and his powers knew the path that he would take and cursed him from birth because of the death of his nana. So he forbade us to wed, or even seek a mate. We will raise him to know the truth. But the cult of Morgoth still does these thing and worse. Does this answer all your questions."

All nods, but Nori who growls. "Yeah, I have a few more, but will ask you later. I find now that I can understand what has happened to myself, Frerin and Kili and who know many others. Morgoth is going down for good, and all that fellow him with him. I am beginning to see clearly the darkness we are facing is not just war but far worse. Bofur can we go for swim while it still warm enough. I need to get this out of my system and I can not spar right now."

As Bofur and Nori head off Fili and Helm hold their one's close. Maedhros and Maglor share a look. Fili watches them for a moment and watches Frerin and Kili, and then speaks. "It was not right for you to need to fight your heart, but I am glad that you a the least did not go through what others have. Do many share you knowledge?"

Maglor sighs as Maedhros holds her. "So are we but we had some close calls. Come, I am in need of food, so all of you most likely need it as well." Helm smile as Frerin relaxes. "And then a bath for all of us, and maybe Maglor and Kili can sing us all to sleep."


	21. Chapter 21

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing~Shipping Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord's be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.'

"Speaking in a form of speech other than common."

"Speaking in both common and another form of speech."

/Character narration/

~Dream or Flashback~

Warning: One of the character is raped( not in detail, God forbid) and is threatened with being eaten. (Yes, those that I know and love have gone through what is in this chapter.)

Chapter 21

Under new management

The Master of Laketown had been just about asleep when Alfred can in warily. "Master, the Guard found that Bard has smuggled Dwarves and Holbytlas into Esgaroth, and the whole town is sing the prophecy. We need to deal with this or there will be and upraising, and on top of that King Thranduil's heirs are here."

The Master grabs Alfred's neck. "If I find that you have helped you cousin again, I will need to put you in your place, so be warned. Go and Deal with it best you can until I am dressed."

Alfred ran sweating to the door of the Master's home, and did what he always had he pretended it was just a nightmare that would fade. "I will be fine, I must be."

He opens the doors. He makes eye contact with Bard and speaks. "So, what is the mean of this the Master is far from pleased Bard. What is all be Dwarf business about?"

Legolas and Tauriel share a look as The Master come out. "Now Alfred surely we can easily. Oh my apologies Prince Legolas and Princess Tauriel to what do we of Laketown owe the pleasure."

Legolas hands him the second set of letters. "We have come here with our kin and their kin to start setting things right."

The Master read the Letter and grows pale, and turns red giving Alfred a warning look, and then quickly puts on a front. "Of course, Of Course. Thrice worthy lords and ladies. My home is your until all can be made ready for..."

Bard had seen the barely covered fear in Alfred eyes and comes to stand in front of Alfred. "No. It is not yours. Alfred is the rightful Lord of Esgaroth. You no longer hold any say hear unless he give you leave. Well cousin what do you say in light of this."

Alfred does his best not to tremble as the master hands him the letters. "Just Just a moment." Alfred carefully pretend to read and reread each letter with the care he did earlier and feels tears coming to his eyes for a complete different reason than earlier, but he plays it off as the same. "Well cousin we will have what we have dreamed of. This calls for a Feast and much Counsel, but as far a the master. I will give him sometime to find his place before I decide. But be warned I will not rule as you did. Come, there is more than enough food in this house, and more than enough room for guests."

Bard keeps himself between the master and Alfred as all of them go in leaveing the master behind. The master whisper in the guard captians ear. "I do not trust this watch them."

The guard captain pull away and glare. "You are no longer master here, all of us only ever half listen to you because young lord Alfred allowed you to be master. It is about time for this. None of us really trusted you and never have. So watch yourself, if you go out of line, it will not go well for you. Lord Alfred has been merciful to you in more ways than you deserve."

/

In the common room the company and Bard sat waiting for Alfred finish putting everything the way he wanted it with the feasts. Alfred smiled in relief to see that master was not among them. "All is ready and we had more than enough for all of us and the whole town, so I plan one make sure that the townspeople get their share. Shall we start, and have formal counsel to tomorrow afternoon.

Four hours later all but Gimli were merry and enjoying getting to know many of the townspeople as Alfred had made the feast to be held to the town pavilion just off of the now lord of Esgaroth home. Gilmi sat were Fili had last time morning over he and Kili, but this time it was Gimli morning the fact that his father wanted him to wait until he came of age to openly court Tauriel. He thought was alone but Tauriel comes to set by him and he goes quiet blushing. "Mellon mir, you need no more wine."

Gimli huffs. "I have had none just another thing Nada think I am too young for. ... So you heard me then."

Tauriel smiles. "Yes, are you truly ready to openly pursue courtship? Neither of us is of age."

Gimli takes her hand bring it to his lips. "I have waited longer than you know for you. I would be willing to wed you the moment you are ready, no matter how long you need me to wait. I have your beads in my pocket."

/

Alfred had left the feast to go and make sure the rooms for his kin and guest were in order, and that all the former master's things were moved into a room in his home at the farthest from his and that all his cousin and his cousin children's things were move into the quarters. Once this was done, he went to his room which was on the same side as the pavilion. He opened his window and pulled the cover do on his bed and laid out his sleep clothes. Alfred felt the hair on the back of his stand on end, and his hands were pulled roughly behind him and tied. "I told you I would put you in your place if I found out you had helped your cousin."

/

Thorin and Dwalin smiled as they distracted Gloin with talk of trade as Gimli finish braiding his beads into Tauriel hair. Ori, Billa, Bilbo and Dis laugh as Oin rolls in the floor laughing. Legolas smiles softly with joy. Bombur nods fighting sleep. Bifur moves the mashed potatoes so that he will have something soft for his face to fall into. Balin and Dori start to walk with Bard back to the house.

/

Alfred is frozen with fear as form master ties him face forward to the foot of his bed, and he feels the man that has raped for years ready to do the same and for the first time. As feel himself ruffly and wrong entered, he starts screaming. "NO NO STOP IT."

"Shut it they will hear"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT NNNNNOO"

"I told you to shut it."

"DO NOT YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO DO THIS YOU SICK MINDED"

The former master digs his nails into him. "SICK MIND PIG NOOOOO STOP."

The former master hiss. "You will stop that or I will kill you and eat your heart before anyone can get near you."

/

Legolas freeze and he hears to freeze as he hears Alfred's voice. "NO NO STOP IT."

Tauriel jump up along with Gimli and run to Bard, and Legolas runs to Thorin. "Cousin something is wrong Tauriel and I just heard Alfred Screaming, ask for silence."

Thorin holds his hand up just in time. "DO NOT YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO DO THIS YOU SICK MINDED"

Bard hears and pale it just as Tauriel reaches him. "SICK MIND PIG NOOOOO STOP."

Thorin motions for the guards to follow as he gets up to run. Dis and Bilbo tell everyone to enjoy that they and the guards will take care of thing and then run to follow.

/

Alfred does as he is told and weep into the bed as he feel himself beginning to bleed as the formaster becomes rougher. The former master snears. "You think that anyone would care. Even it were not me I am sure that cousin of yours would be doing the same AAAhh."

/

Bard and Dori just get to the door in time to hear the former masters voice inside Alfred's room. "You think that anyone would care. Even it were not me I am sure that cousin of yours would be doing the same AAAhh."

Dori holds Bard back a moment. "Go in quite he may kill him. Balin go tell Thorin and the rest. Let go."

/

Alfred goes limp shaking and feeling sick and dirty, and then he feels the former master pulled off of him and someone untie him and wrapping and blanket around him.

/

Bard and Dori are sickened and enraged as they quickly but quietly open the door to find things to be much worse than they thought. They had thought someone was beating him not raping him, and the former master of all people. They quietly move to on either side of the former master and both grab him and pull him off. Dori holds him to the wall and puts his Ax to his throat.

Bard carefully and quickly unties Alfred staying quiet so that he does not scare him and wrap him in and blanket. The former masters snears. "See boy here is your cousin to take my place. But maybe you will want him to take.."

Dori growls and press his ax just enough to draw blood. "Listen scum. You will not touch him or anyone else. I will see justice done you, but the one you wronged will decide your fate, but if I had my way..."

Alfred tries to stand but fall to his knees in pain and look at Bard who kneels by him. "Is he right Bard? Will you do that to me or do you want me for lover. If you want me you can have me. It's better than..."

Bard weeps and helps Alfred to lay the on the floor on his side with his back to the bed. "Dori get him out of here. I do not want him anywhere near Alfred. Do not allow anyone outside of your company and their kin near here. Tell the guard to wait for me in the common room once they have locked him up." Dori nods ties the master's hands and backs him out into the hall.

/

Thorin and the others as well as the guard surround Dori and the former master. Balin looks at the state of the former master and the evidence of his crime. "Dori why does this man still a head on his shoulders?"

Thorin nods to Guard captain Braga who is shaking with rage as Dori speaks. "Alfred, who he raped is the one who will chose his end. I will not take that chose from him. I wish I could have give it to Nori."

The former master laughs and purrs. "Oh the red haired both gendered she dwarf. She was wonderful. I did not know she had a name..."

Thorin had to pull Dori off. Guard captain Braga grabs the former master. "We will lock him up tight and chain him until lord Alfred and your kin decide what to do with this monster. Lord Bard is with lord Alfred I hope."

Dori nods. "He said to keep everyone but those he and myself trust away from here and that once this scum is locked up to wait for him in the common room." The guard captain nods and they drag the former master away him kicking and screaming but none heeding him.

/

As the door closes Bard lays down on his side a foot or two away from Alfred. "No cousin, why would I continue what he started. Why would you want me to do those things to you. I do not want that of you. I love you, Alfred. You and my children are all I have left of my close kin. Do you not want a wife."

Alfred weeps brokenly. "Wh why would I wa want to be un unatural. I I am a a woman Bard."

Bard shakes his head. "How how, You have both gender. It has ever been few born among men, but in our line. I had though that my one had been killed long ago when I was a lad, but... Alfred no.. .You are my close kin.."

Alfred lets out a shaky breath trying to calm down. "Will you reject me because of that. I have hid myself all this time like father told me. He said that when you and I came of age to tell you and you would help me find my one. But he knew that is was you, and when he died when I was ten the master said he was only taking my place until I came of age, but when you came of age three years before me. He started doing this when ever I did something he though out of place. But he thought I was male, and I never let him know other wise. By the time you came of age, you had wed your wife my second, your third. I still hid myself, because no one but you has any right to me. Bard, I can not live with you knowing all this and not wanting me to be yours. This morning I had hope for the first time in years, but now..."

Bard smiles. "I will not reject you, but It will be a long courtship cousin. I will not wed you until I have made sure you have truly healed. I saw blood on you will you allow me to get the Prince or Princess to heal you?"

Alfred begins to shake and Bard pulls her into his arms gently. "Bard, what will they do to me when the find out my secret? Will they not kill me?"

Bard kisses her forehead. "No will they will not. They will know how to help you. They have kin that are like you."

Alfred looks up at Bard. "Truly?" Bard smiles saddly. "Truly. Stall I help you on to the bed and get them."

Alfred blushes and hides her face in his neck and speaks. "I'll make a mess of the sheets, but if you are willing to pick me up I will stay where you put me, and let them heal me. I want you in the room though."

Bard lets out a relieved breath and carefully picks Alfred up as he sits up and then stands up. "Do you want to be on your side for now?"

Alfred looks Bard in the eye. "Yes but my pants have fallen off."

Bard blushes and nods. "It is will make things easier in healing you but I see you have a long night shirt laying out..."

Alfred slowly smile. "You can help me into it later after I am tended and bathed?"

Bard quirks and eyebrow. "Yes, but do not even think about trying to tempt me, Alfred."

Alfred looks at Bard sheepishly as he lays her down. "Alright, it is just nice to be able to be myself with you. Can you get them, but don't leave. I mean can you call them from the door."

Bard smiles and smothes her hair, and for the first time as he looks into Alfred's eyes he know that she is in fact his one, and he has been fighting this all his adult life. Bard start to lean down to kiss her and lean stop himself his lips but inches from her. Alfred eyes shine with hope. "Please, I want you to..."

Bard kiss her nose with a warm smile. "There will be time for that once you are healed and bathed. I will not leave you but I would like to bring to sleep in the room next to mine." Alfred blushes and nods. Bard walks to the door and opens it, but has no need to call anyone.

Legolas smirk at him and quriks an eyebrow, and whispers. "I heard all, and I have been hear since the guard took the monster away an hour. I will keep the information in good company. Now do you think my sister will be needed to help as well. I can get her."

Bard pales then blushes and relaxes. "Yes, both of you, but tell Bain and Sigrid to make sure the room ajoining mine is ready." Legolas smiles sadly. "I will, we will help her heal from her wounds but you and those Alfred trusts will need to help her in all other ways."

With that Legolas left and Bard came back and gently sat on the bed. Alfred has cried herself to sleep. Bard frowns deeply as tears fall on to the sheets. "I will not just have you for a lover. You will be my wife, my queen and I will love you in the way both of our heart have longed for, but I will not touch you unless you ask, and not before we are wed..."

Tauriel rest her hand softly on his shoulder. "With her sleeping it would be best to carry her to your rooms they are near the bath. I will place her in your arms after I have made sure she is covered."

Bard stand and Tauriel carefully wraps the blanket around Alfred comfortably, then gently place Alfred in Bard's waiting arms. As they walk Bard notice the sounds of the feast still going on and is thankful their people did not know, because it would make thing harder for Alfred.

As they come into the common room Guard captain Braga's face pale at the blood on the blanket, and Bard stop long enough to give him orders. "This is not to be told to the people until Alfred gives to go head. My friends and the Prince and Princess will be helping Bain to care for the town and ready the people for the things ahead. I will be caring for Alfred and helping my cousin to heal. None are allowed near our Family quarters without Alfred or my consent. Our friends will be guarding us so take care of the people and report Bain and Thranduil's heirs. The Prince and Princess are waiting to heal Alfred. I must go. You are dismissed." The guard captain nods and motion for all the other guard to follow him. (All the guard heard the orders.)

As Bard enter into the lord's common, he notice that most of guest are setting in pairs, but Thorin, Billa, Dis and Bilbo setting together writing a letter, and are many balls of paper off to the side. As he starts to walk by them Billa stands up, and pulls out a small metal jar with and lid and she places it in his hand. "This is a sauve made by lord Elrond halfelven it will help her to heal quicker. Show it to Legolas and he will tell you how much to use and so forth. We are all seeking Eru's will in this for both of you. Rest well."

Bard nods a thank you and Tauriel hold open the door and follows him in and close the door behide her. Alfred crack her eyes open and then her eyes widen and she blushes. "So that part wasn't a dream. Bard where are we going?"

Bard gives her a sad but loving smile. "To the bathing chaimber, so that I can help you clean the blood and filth off and out of you, so that Legolas and Tauriel can heal you. Do you want them there or for them to wait in your new room?"

Alfred turns bright red. "I am not sure. I guess they can stay if they keep their back to us until we're through."

Bard step into the bathing chaimber and smiles at the good memories from when they were both very small. Legolas sees the jar and smile take it from Bard. "Is one the Istari here?"

Bard looks at him oddly. "No, what does the sauve in the jar have to do with the Istari?"

Tauriel shakes her head. "One of our kin must have had it with them, but to answer your question. The sauve is only made by those of the Istari known as the Ancients and those who are kin to them."

Bard nods. "Had both of you heard Alfred's request?" Both nods and go to set with their backs to them and faceing into the room. Bard lays Alfred on her side near the eage of the bath. Alfred's eye widen watching Bard remove all his clothes but his small pants and he gets into the water that is hip deep. Bard smiles looking deep into her eyes. "Just hold onto me getting in and I will help you alright." Alfred nods bitting lip her and fighting tears she sat up and slid into the water. Bard keep his eyes on hers as he hold her waist. "Put a hand on my shoulder I will not let you fall. Can you wash youself?" Alfred blushes and fights tears as she speak at whisper. "No I need you to wash me, but for you to wash me I will need to lay half on the side of the bathing pool, and you will need umm clean out where he was, and make sure I'm not torn. If it to much to ask I will grit my teeth and sit in the water on the steps and do my best and..."

Bard sighs and frowns. "No will not have you hurting yourself farther trying. Take it slowly, there now. I want you to tell what hurts and where so we will know how treat you."

Alfred nods laying her head on her arms. As Bard glare as he gently clean away the blood, filth and seed. He was releaved to find she was not torn but as he slowly begain to clean and check her on the inside. She whimpered softly and presses into his finger, as he pull his hand away in shock.

Alfred begin weeping. "I am sorry. I I just I am sorry. I have never been touched like that and I I it did not ..."

Bard wash hands and then sit on the side of the bathing pool. "No, you have need to apologize. I was just shock that ... do you want me to finish cleaning you. I will need you to stay still."

Alfred nods hiding her face in her arm in shame. "I will do my best but it never feel goods to be touch there until you did. Please clean me so I don't feel dirty."

Bard chews on his lip noding. He begins to clean her again, and Alfred does not move but trembles and whimper softly but not in pain. Bard feels tears falling down his cheek as he find a small scared area and a small bleeding tear by it. As he pull his finger out and washes his hand once more and then seeing that there is blood on her thighs washes them and sit on the side of the pool. Bard lift Alfred face so she looks him in the eye. "I love you, Alfred, and I will help you heal, but I will not touch you in that way until we are wed..."

Alfred looks down tears flowing freely. "I knew it. You do not desire me. You have children, you do want to to be with me in any way because I have been use, and in an unnatural way... I need to feel you... not him ... I will not ask... I will be..."

Bard runs his thumb over her bottom lip and lets his eyes show all he is feeling as he speaks softly. "I will not have you talking all this nonsense that he told you or that fear has taught you. I will wed you as soon as you are healed. Yes, I wanted to take it slow, but I see now, doing that after leaving you without and needing all these years, will only cause more harm than good, but don't ask me to do to you as he did."

Alfred nods. "I understand better now. Can we get out and can they heal me. I want to go and rest?" Bard smile getting into the water for the final time that night and pick Alfred up and walk to the step leading out of the pool."


	22. Chapter 22

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN : This was another hard chapter for me. I hope it help many out there. Lord be with and bless you as you read.

Chapter 22

Some things made clearer

An hour and a half later they had healed all the wounds that elvish healing could heal and Bard was helping Alfred to get comfortable as she could be. Bard watches in concern as Alfred moves to get more comfortable, but grimace in pain instead. "Do not move more than need. Let me help, is that better."

Alfred sighs and huffs. "As best as it's get for now, this is better than it ever was after. Sorry I ..."

Bard leans in and kisses her tears always slowly and then her forehead, and the tip of her nose, he smiles as he pulls away.

"What had I said? I love you, and will have none of that. Mostly the only thing he ever told you that was not a lie, was that you would want me. But what we have is more than lust. I will spend our years together, loving you and helping you as we rebuild alongside our people."

Alfred pales and frowns. "You do not want children with me..."

Bard kisses her deeply, Alfred's first kiss. As Bard as pull back looking into her eyes. "I will father as many children as Eru will bless us with as long as it does not cause you to be unhealthy."

Alfred touches her lips in near disbelief. "You really kissed me? You want me, You want me to bare your children. Truly?"

Bard nods slowly leans in to kiss her again, when Bain comes running in and freezes. "Father what ..."

Bard sighs and stands looking at Bain. "Son come here. There are things that you need to know." Bain come forward slowly and notices before Alfred can cover her chest. Then looking between his father and cousin and blushing smiling. "Father are you.."

Bard sits gently on the edge of the bed and motions for Bain to come and sit gently by near Alfred. "No we are not unnatural. Myself and Alfred are of both gender. I know that is hard to tell with us because we know how to hide it well, but we are. Do you respect Alfred."

Bain nods. "Of course I do. He, I mean, she may have given your a hard time to bluff the old master, but she doted on me as often as could be done. Alfred did the same with Sigrid and Tilda, but why do you ask?"

Bard looks at Alfred who looks very pale, and fighting more tears. "Bain, I would, you and your sisters to show Alfred the same love and respect that you did your mother. Alfred is not taking you mother's place, your mother had taken Alfred's. Alfred is my one. If I would have waited, you would have been born to her, but your mother was someone that both I and Alfred loved dearly. Can you love Alfred as another mother."

Bain looks thoughtful. "I already do almost, but you want me to talk..."

Alfred looks up and tries to smiles through the tears. "No I will. I will not try and take her place, just the place that you are willing for me to have. Now what was so needful that you could not knock?"

Bain growls. "Two orcs tried to free the old master. Both were killed by Dwalin but Ori overheard the conversation. Auntie will you still be able to have counsel tomorrow?"

Bard looks as Alfred looks a little more her self at the question. "Auntie is it. I can live with it. Of course I will hold counsel from here if need be. Bard should we not speak to Ori and Dwalin tonight?"

Bard thinks a moment. "I will myself just in case their are thing too painful for you to hear. I will report all else to you, and if need be we will hold counsel in the morning. Now, Bain I need you to go see to your sisters, and tell Ori and Dwalin to meet me in our common room."

Bain nods, gives Alfred a peck on the cheek like he did his mother before he would go to bed and leaves. Alfred smiles softly and shakes her head. "Son of my heart, That's what he has always been. Bard I want someone in here with me. I do not trust the um Bartmond not send orcs through window. Who among the Dwarrows do you trust to not ask me any uncomfortable questions."

Bard smiles. "Most of them, but Balin and Dori are the most careful in speech. Before I start to get their report, I will ask Dwalin or Ori to get them and I will stay here until they are with you."

Alfred nods yawning and then tils her head at Bard who smiling at her in a way he never had before. "What?" Bard takes her hand lacing their fingers. "I was a fool not to see. Now that I know, I understand why you have always been dear to me and so close to my heart, and why it hurt me see you grow more and more a wan shadow of yourself. I intend to help you bloom a second time, and enjoy watching you blossom and grow more and more beautiful as we grow together."

Alfred feels a soft warmth in her chest that she had fought for years, as looks at their hands smiling shyly. "I would love that Bard. I do not think much else could make me happier."

There is a knock at the door. Bard start to stand and Alfred whimpers in fear. Bard hold her close. "I will not leave you until they are with you. Shall I tell them to come." Alfred nods into his chest. "Come in."

Dwalin and Ori come in and then stop and look at each other. Ori sighs. "I do not think it wise to say this in lord Alfred presents."

Bard frowns. "Lady, Lady Alfred, and I would ask that Balin and Dori could be company and a comfort to her while we talk."

Dwalin eye widen as he looks at Alfred, and then he relaxes and smiles. "All the same, it will be best to call her lord until she is wed. For her safety, and if anyone ask later tell them to take it up with me. I will go and get them."

Dwalin kisses Ori quickly but deeply before he goes and they nods to each other, his hand trailing her cheek as he goes. Ori sighs and then growls. "Sorry for that, but both us have waited long years to be wed, and we are only now getting use to the fact that we do not have to fight it any more. I had a 30 year wait, and he had a 60 year wait and had to watch me grow up knowing I am his one, but not wanting to lust after me."

Alfred laughs and both Bard and Ori quirk an eyebrow. Bard smiles catching on. "No we have not had to wait as long as the both of you, but Alfred understand Dwalin's pain in a way, but worse I wed another and then lost and still did not see."

Alfred takes a deep breath as Ori chuckles. "One of the two is normally descent. I am glad for you, but a word of advice. Once Alfred is healed, do not fight it. Even if you need to wed in Dwarvish fashion."

Bard furrows his brow. "How is that different than how those of our kindred wed?"

Dwalin, Balin and Dori come in. Ori smirks. "I name you Bard Lord of Dale Dwarf friend and bond you and you cousin to us in brotherhood to the children of Ri."

All stare open mouthed at Ori. Dori turns red. "Ori why why would you. Now they can learn anything of us they want within reason."

Dwalin swallow hard. "You can't take your word back, love."

Ori smiles darkly. "Why would I want to. Their under my protection. You will thank me later. Balin can you please tell Alfred about our customs as far as being wed and the keeping and hiding of heirs please. Dwalin and I need to debrief Bard."

Bard pale as Balin and Dori growls at Ori as she smirk and sticks her tongue out at them and takes a pale and dumbfounded Dwalin's hand pulling him out of the door. Alfred begins to shake as Bard begins to pull his hand away.

And Dori and Balin snap out of it. Dori smiles. "Now now none of that Alfe dear. Balin and I just are not used to that side of our little Ori and she pushes us both as far as she can."

Alfred relaxes and nods. "I can trust you can I. Are you her mother and Father?" Bard kisses her cheek and chuckle at Balin and Dori flushed face as the come to set on either side her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*/

Bard smile falls at the grim looks on Dwalin and Ori's faces. "Thank for bonding to us as kin, Ori, but we can speak of its full meaning at a better time. Tell me what was said Ori."

Ori and Dwalin walk bit more out of hearing range from the door and set down on the floor. Bard does the same sitting in front of them. Ori looks at Dwalin who nods for her to go ahead. "I had though as soon as Dori told me I had better keep a spy's watch over the pervert. Just as soon it was truly dark I saw the orcs come and knock the guard out to where it would look like they fell asleep. I sighted Dwalin and Dori about it but told them to block all routes and come in at a crawl so I could get more intel. I will quote you now what was said and done in detail. The old master sighs and speaks in black speech. "It's about time, where is lord Bolg. I thought he was to come for a report." Both Orcs growl. "We found him and lord Azog died in the mountains along with their pack and also were informed that the goblin king has been slain, by Dwarves, halflings and the istari that are not on our side. Our enemies are getting bolder, but you have become a liability. Your play thing has strong friends and they may have kill our lords because of this." The old master pales and growls. "So you are to leave me here at their mercy, it would be better to kill me." The bigger orc snears. "No then we will not be able to report back because they will hunt us. Then we will not be able ready for lord Sauron's test of Erebor. We are to meet the others that have gone to ask Smaug to end these dwarves and halflings. Lord Sauron himself will deal with all the Istari once he finds his ring. You need to remember yourself, that if you betray and you die, and what Lord Melkor will do to you." The old master swallowed hard shaking. "Oh I do, I will rather die and get to continue on as I had in his freedom, than for him to do to me all I have done to others, his will be done. I only wish I would have had eaten that sweet little lordlings heart after... well no matter. I will do our lord's will until the death. Watch out" Dwalin and Thorin had taken their head before they knew it and Legolas is taking the intel of all that has happened to my sister our true spymaster. Tauriel and Gimli are keep watch in hidden places right now, and all of us who are not need in other things will continue to take turns doing so. Dori had said, that before the both of you went in you heard the pervert speak of some of this to Alfred?"

Bard nods red with rimmed with rage. "Yes, but he will die before he can touch my one. But how can he a, man be willing to follow the lead of Orcs and call Sauron and Morgoth lord?"

Ori looks Bard in the eyes. "Do you not know of the cult of Melkor. It was the fall of Numenor. It found its start among those swayed by him and Sauron in the first age before Numenor was founded."

Bard was very pale. "The Cult of Melkor is not a myth. Bartmond was going to..."

Ori nods and begins to shake as she realize. "Dwalin, Nori, They tried to get to Nori, and Frerin, and Azog wanted... Oh Oh Eru and Mahal protect us. Dwalin I need to go..."

Ori run down the hall and they hear the sound of her wrecking. "We will speak with you later. Ori may be good at this but she does have the stomach for it that Nori does. Call us or Balin and Dori if you need us in the night we are kin now. I would say sleep in the bed with Alfred. I doubt she will feel safe without you."

Bard nods. "I am thankful Alfred and I do not have the sight. You are right. I will take you advice. Rest well."

Bard stand at the door try to calm himself. "Eru, I know you see and hear us. Please protect us. Heal my love, and keep me from saying or doing anything that will cause her harm or unneeded pain. May all your will be done and may the eyes of your Valar be on us all and move as you will." As Bard opens the door and he smiles and can push away the dark things of this day, for the joy of hearing Alfred laugh and seeing Alfred smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*/

Dwalin had ran down the after Bard left him, but Billa and Dis had beat him to Ori. Both were in Amad mode, and Billa met him at the door with a glare and with furious tears of rage streaking her face. "How could you let her come in here alone like this. Now get over there and care for you mate, or sting will be keeping you company next time."

Dwalin nods for one of the few times in his life he is truly afraid until Billa see that he is and she start truly weeping. Dis is trying to keep her head a not throttle Dwalin, as she rub Ori back and wipes Ori's forehead with a cool cloth. Ori growls from where sits on the floor with a bucket in her lap. "Billa, thank you for loving me as your sister, but kindly stop treating my mate and go get Thorin and Bilbo. There are more things afoot with our enemy than we thought."

Billa nods wiping tear as she goes. Dwalin watches Dis warily. "Billa is worse than you. Is it and Hobbit thing?" Dis smiles grimly and moves so that Dwalin can take her place. "It is in some ways, but you forget, they were dwarrows once. To get on Bilbo and Billabo Baggins bad side truly, and you will not live long. Yes they are very forgiving, but you have seen what they did to those that hurt their loved ones."

Dwalin pales near white and nods. "They show no mercy to those you are willing to hurt their treasure. It makes sense that Eru, would allow them to be born to a mother who best friend is a dragon. You'd almost think Smaug was..."

Bilbo glare at Dwalin. Dwalin holds her hands up in peace. "I won't think it. I won't. If you say they were only friends I will take your word."

Bilbo nods as Thorin and Billa walk in. Thorin ruffles Bilbo's hair and Bilbo deflates. "The fury of hobbits is a fearsome thing, but both of you need to save it for the enemy. Now what has happen further that it put Ori in such a state."

Ori sighs. "Dwal, you tell them and after my stomach settles. I will need a nice hot bath and some of Billa best stew, to help stomach and so I can sleep."

The next day Legolas had gotten back to the Greenwood hall near lunch and Kensheero saw him coming alerting Thrain to tell Thranduil. Kensheero half sports, half carries Legolas. "My friend tell me why you are in such a state and back so soon, what has gone wrong."

Legolas shakes his head feeling faint. "I ran all night. I brought the Intel for Nori and the others to deal with. Here give them to Nori and No one else..."

Kensheero nods and puts them up his sleeve, and none too soon as Thranduil and Maedhros take the fainted Legolas from him. Thranduil look at Kensheero very pale. "Did he say much."

Kensheero sighs. "No not much just that he ran all night to get here. Aah Nori These are for you. Legolas brought..."

Nori shakes her head and began to tremble. "Helm, get Bofur I'm going to need him to carry me I can hardly move, but I have to sort all this. It's bad."

Helm, Frerin and Bofur come running back. Bofur sees her trembling and picks her up and carries her to the royal common with the rest in toe. "Intel from Ori and Dwalin. It must be bad if yer in this state. Just take yer time and tell us after your mind is clearer. No pressure."

Nori nods and to everyone surprise hands it to Bofur, as Bofur reads Nori go into her prep mode. "I undid the coding. I cannot handle anymore. Helm please go and get us a bath ready and Frerin go with her. Maglor, please find Fili and Kili. Lord Thranduil, Can you get all your people inside a.s.a.p. All of us need to get our minds clear to handle is it. Kili... Kili..."

Kili snuggles against Nori weeping. Nori starts to relax, petting Kili's hair. "Kili, you do not need to do that, but thank you. Eru has our back, dear heart. Man I been around Hobbits and Dwobbit to long, Fili."

Nori and Bofur are now in the middle of all things a Dwobbit snuggle pile, and Bofur is holding the intel letter out above his upturned face, and his ever cheer face become grimmer and grimmer as he read. Bofur finish it and growls. Fili and Kili snuggle deep and he calms some. "Dain, you and Thrain and Thranduil go read that in their rooms, an' lock the door. Kensheero find a way ta get one of the Istari ta Esgaroth, even if ya need to go yerself. Come on, let's all but them take and nice hot bath and rant and if'n we need ta snuggle an' cry, or else I need to go break somethin with my head."

Thranduil held Thrain as for first time he allowed himself to really let it all sink in. Dain was shaking in quiet rage. "Thror and my nada were being used, and now it is clear. Azog plained it all from Farin betrayal and the comings of Smaug to Azanulbizar. Now that Sauron is planning on wiping out all us, nearer than he like, out. I will head back to Iron Hills tomorrow the start preparation for battle and the rebuild of Erebor. Eru, help me. I will fight the evil ones and do all within the power he's willing to bless me with to help turn the tide. Cousin Thrain, you will be King Under the Mountain, and by this time next year you'll you home and your people coming to join you. Thorin, Frerin, Dis, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori and I are the next after you, and we are with you, and we will not fail as long as we say true to Eru and his powers." Thrain nods and tries to smile. "Thran could a few of your guard be spared to go with him once Kensheero and one of the other Istari give us the all clear?" Thranduil nods. "Yes brother that would be best. Dain will you allow six to eight of my guard to go with you?" Dain lets out a deep breath the rage leaving him. "Yes, but let them chose to come with me"

The next morning Alfred woke slowly and was hardly sore at all, and Alfred remember that Bard and Dori had saved her from being... She did not want think about is. She was saved that was what counted, and then Alfred realize that she was using a slightly hairy wonderfully fit someone for a pillow. Alfred took a deep breath to calm nerves, because this not was the master, and then she remember and smiled as Bard's fingers comb through her hair.

Alfred snuggles close and smiles and feels Bard chuckle. "I know you're awake Alfred. How are you feeling my love."

Alfred blushes and hides her face; she had though all the good parts were a dream but the fact that her cousin want to be there if she need him in the night. "So it was not a dream? I mean, you want to wed me and me bare your children and us rebuild our kingdom together and lead our people to a better way of life. All that was real?"

Bard turns over and gently lifts her chin looking her in the eye. "Yes, It was, and this is not a dream. Alfred as soon as we are wed... May kiss you Alfred?"

Alfred smiles remember her first and nods. "Yes, many and is long as you want."

Bard close the gap, pouring love and longing into it and holds her close. Bard pulls back for air, and smiles at Alfred's still puckered lips, as he lean in to kiss once more there is a knock on the door. He kiss her any ways and she whimpers as he pulls back. "I am sorry love. I will make sure we have time for this, and more later."

Alfred eyes widen as she realize their state of dress. "Bard? Are you to answer to door like that and allow others in with me like this?" (Bard only has his small pants on and only has on the tunic from yesterday, Alfred was only in a clean small shirt.)

Bard frowns at her discomfort. "It is only Dori." Alfred relax. "My big brother in heart, well that is fine then."

Bard walk over to the door and opens it a crack it is indeed Dori, but Ori also. Ori smiles and calls through to door. "Alfe, we have breakfast and I want to tend you hair."

Alfred set up smiling but a bit pink. "Bard let them in but only them until we are all dressed."

Bard nods and opens the door. "Come in cousins. And thank you for bring breakfast. I will start the bath."

Alfred follow him with her eyes. Dori grumbles and Ori giggles as they put the food on the tea table on the other side of the room, and set down bed with her. Dori tils his head and smile. "Good the color coming in your face. How do you feel?"

Alfred smile as Dori comb her hair. "Much, much better than I have in years, although I am a touch tender."

Dori growls quietly. "I am thankful that the elven healing and sauve work so well."

Ori after Dori has finished combing Alfred hair, gets off the bed and Ori holds out her hands. "Do you feel like trying to walk."

Bard walk back in and looks Alfred in the eyes and smirk. " Or would you rather me carry you and then try walking after a nice long soak."

Alfred smiles shyly. "Sorry Bard has the better offer." Ori just smiles wider and moves a side. Bard looks at Alfred for moment and then Dori and Ori. "Can I please have Alfred to myself until the counsel. I mean know offence."

Dori and Ori share a look. Dori speaks. "I still think we should help him make her some beads. How long are you planning on waiting to wed?"

Bard smiles lovingly at Alfred. "As soon as she is healed and ready. How soon what would you say Alfred, you still have not told me how feel?"

Alfred smiles widely. "Think by the end of the week at the most. I should be fine by then, so maybe we can wed on the day before weeks end?"

Bard nods. "I would be glad of it if you are truly ready. We decide for sure on the day. Now may I have my love to myself." Dori and Ori leave smiling and pleased that things are going well.


	23. Chapter 23

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Warning: Mentions sexal abuse and emotional torment.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN : This was another hard chapter for me. I hope it help many out there. Lord be with and bless you as you read. Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will you.

Chapter 23

Unexpected and Expected visitors, part 1

Bard walks over and locks the door, and then turns to Alfred who is now sitting on the edge of the bed. Bard walks over to Alfred holding her close and running his finger through her hair as he began to shake and weep. "Alfred I can not have them witness you whimpering as I clean you and tend to your wounds. It pains me that..."

Alfred looks up and smiles wiping Bard's tears away. "Bard, you were not causing me pain. For the first time in my life I felt pleasure rather than pain from.. umm there being touched, and felt safe instead of fearing for my life. You love me enough to care for my wounds and be gentle."

Bard's was wided eyed with shock, and Alfred thinks he is disgusted at her and pales pulling away no long making eye contact, but Bard does not let go but he is forceful either. "Why do you pull away. Have hurt you or scared you."

Alfred still not looking Bard in the eye, whispers brokenly. "It disgusts you to know that I need you to..."

Bard kisses her cheek, and Alfred turns her face to him, and he kisses the bridge of her and nose and looks into her eyes his lips very close to hers. "You far from disgust me. It only shocked me that you would feel pleasure at me touching you in that way, after he had... I will not treat you as he did, but I will not deny your needs, but those must wait until we are wed. You need to heal, but I am unsure of myself in most of this. We can..."

Alfred kisses Bard shyly at first and Bard deepens the kiss, pick her up breaking the kiss. "We can wait a few days, but do not tempt me, cousin. I have been without out a mate for 11 years, and I am only now finding you, my soul's mate. I want to keep our bond pure no matter how long you need me to wait for you to heal, but I beg you not to tempt me."

Alfred nods shyly blushing. "I will do my best. I can not promise because I do not yet know how I I. Bard..."

Bard kiss her neck. "I want you to tell me your needs when the time come and I want you to have your way with me. We will move slowly; there is no rush on my part. But this shy side of you. This blushing and timid side of you, undoes me. Never play at it though. I love all of you. I need all of you. I desire all of you, but the real you not the pretend you. Just be Alfred, my cousin and soulmate, and know that I will protect you from those that do not hold you as dear, my love."

Alfred smile at him blushing deeply. "I love you. I will do as you ask, but I will want you to tell me of your needs too. I am thankful that you want the real me and I can stop acting. Can we go and bathe now." Bard laughs at Alfred's whining and does she is asked.

/

Dwalin and Thorin ran to where they heard the guards screaming in fear only to find Trowanel glowing an eerie green and Dark clouds starting to gather. The guard captain Braga is stopped by Dwalin, from pulling Thorin back as he wrap his arms around a very wrathful Trowanel. "I am here, Let it go."

Trowanel fall to his knees trembling. "Uncle, I want to kill him slowly and painfully and It is not right to think like that."

Thorin sighs petting Trowanel hair and the dark clouds leave the sky as quickly as they came and the glow fades. "I did too, my lad but we serve Eru and his powers, and you are his hand of justice not vengeance. Leave vengeance Eru. He will die for what he has done if that is the justice Eru has plan. It is Alfred and Nori, he will guide in that. But your are here to help us prevent anyone else being harmed, and to help us end any threat that can be. Is your mind clearer now, Trowan?"

Trowanel turns his tear filled eyes to Thorin and hugs Thorin back and cries into his chest. "I could not stop this and could not protect Alfred just like I could not protect Kili. I am not strong enough to keep everyone safe. Eru, help. It hurts. I feel like a failure."

Thorin wipes Trowanel tears and hugs him tightly and lets him go. "You are not. Eru is the only one has or needs all power. I know it is hard and it hurts but you keep far more safe than those few than are harmed. Eru will care for his own and the eyes and ears of the Ainur are working well or you would not be here."

Trowanel stand and nods, and then notice all the guards and a few towns people looking at them oddly as Dwalin glares at the people. "They act like they never seen an uncle comfort his sister son."

Guard captain Braga speaks up. "No it is that we did know that dwarves comforted their kin much less, that the Istari had kin. He is your sister son. Do you have elvish blood somewhere in the line of Durin?"

Thorin smile brightly. "Yes, my Amad was Thranduil sister. Thranduil is my full uncle."

All the people nods and when about their buisness. The guard captin furrows his brow and nods. "I had wondered why Prince Legolas calls you cousin, but I just though they were your elf friends. But you and your sister do have more of an elvish air."

Thorin and Dwalin are both red in the face at these words. Trowanel places a hand on their shoulders. "Now mister Dwalin, Thorin he did now say anything that was not true, so their is no reason to be ofended. Men are men. Do you think they will understand we are the first Dwarrows they have seen in their young lives. That is like being mad at a child for blurting out something they do not understand."

Dwalin and Thorin nods and cool down, and they motion for the pale guard captain to carry on. Dwalin smirk. "Someone needs to teach the towns people about Hobbits and quick or Esgaroth will still need to be rebuilt."

Trowanel and Thorin looks at him. "Smaug does not take thing as well as we do now does he."

Thorin freeze. "Two furious hobbits and wrathfull dragon. The enemies of the line of Duirn, Thranduil and the heir Girion have much to fear. Tonight at the Feast well will teach the people what is needed in full."

/

That same morning Kensheero and Dual came into the royal common and all look up at them at them. Frerin looks at Dual fearful. "You are the handmaid of Mandos, Istari of Death."

Dual smack her forehead and growls as Helm stands in front of the Frerin ax in hand, Fili and Kili look confused. "No she is not, She is Dual the Blue."

Kensheero sighs. "She is both, but she is the Istari of death only to Eru's enemies. Thorin put your ax alway she is here to protect Frerin and everyone, not take the life of anyone."

Frerin takes the ax from Helm. "Lover, Listen to Kensheero. Dual only scared me because the last time I saw her. She was shouting that as she kill orcs and all that served them like gnats. She never threatened me or Nada; she helped Catranel and Gandalf get us out."

Helm then smiles. "My apologies. I am a very protect of my mate, and you know all too well why. Now if you are here who has gone to Esgaroth?"

Dual smiles darkly. "Trowanel, and the servants of Sauron will not stand against him. Will they Fili."

Fili smirks. "You are right but he will show more mercy to them than you. That's why you are here and he is there. What is the news?"

Nori and Bofur come in and Nori seem to relaxes at seeing them, and then tenses. "Dual, Catranel is not.."

Dual gives her a look. "Trowanel, Yeah although I would have ..."

Nori huffs. "No, Eru's will be done. Trowanel is the best choice. Dual are you going to guard us or Kensheero?"

Dual flopped gracelessly between Maglor and Kili. "I am of course. My mate is better suited for scouting and perimeter guard. He does not like being cooped up. I can deal as long is have company. Maedhros and Maglor I am sleeping in your rooms."

Maedhros nods an Maglor just smiles. "Where else would you, all others gone. Now for the news you have before you put it out of your mind."

Dual sits up straight. "Frerin, Nori and Kili you all need to ready yourselves. This will hit close at heart."

Maedhros and Maglor moved to sit far back on the bed as Dual gives Kensheero a deep kiss good bye as he goes to guard the woodland realm. Bofur sat on one side of Maedhros with Nori half sitting half laying in his lap. Fili and Kili snuggle in between Maedhros and Maglor, and on Maglor's other side sat Frerin and Helm holding each other. Thranduil sat on the eage of the bed with the now awake Legolas' head in his lap. Thain sat leaning back against Thranduil legs. Dual pick up a chair from the other side of the room and sat in front of them and sets down in it. "Okay, All of you got Ori's intel right?"

All nod. "Well, this mess goes all the way back when Nori found out that some of the so called lords of Thror's court were stealing from those that worked for them, and Nori was stealing the things back, and one of those time had taken Nori to Esgaroth and that was were lord Ri had recued you from right, Nori."

Nori nods slowly, begining to tremble. "Yeah, but not before some red hair pig caught me and raped me when I tried to get the gold owned to the miners back. It was two days before, he sent letters to the Iron Hills that he caught me. When my papa came and freed me. The filth had raped me and beat me to the point I could hardly move, and told him that I was a thieving hore and found me like that. And he was they same that had set the black mail, and set the Sons of Maira on me, and well all of you know the rest. What does that have to do with ... This Master Bartmond of Esgaroth is the same rich pig."

Dual nods. "And that is just the first line connecting him to all this. He called Azog lord and he has for long years, and he was the one that caught three young dwarrowdame that had worked in Erebor and shipped them to Azog, then tipped those same guards off that had rape you to go to Azog about find them. Bartmond is connected to the men that the guards tipped off to keep your black mail going as you know, but these same guard were being black mailed by Azog."

Frerin paled. "Because he had their soulmates. They were the ones that did those thing to Nori. You were where they went after. That is sick. So their part of some ring..."

Legolas looks into Dual's eyes as his father combs his hair with his fingers. "No not a mere ring, a cult, The cult of Melkor. You, Frerin and Nori, they were trying to break in to join them. Azog would done it to you, Kili, if he had had the chance. But Eru kept you. Bartmond was keeping the north east safe for Sauron's return, and he would have used Alfred for alter if Alfred had sight or forsight but... Frerin."

Helm held him close as he shook. "Dual is that what the Necromancer was useing me for when he..."

Dual growls. "Necromancer, The Necromancer was Sauron in hiding. Are you telling he had been defiling you, himself? Then he was strong enough to speak to Morgoth in the void. Frerin, I know this may be hard, but were you awake during this our blacked out?"

Frerin breaks into a sweat fighting not to relive it. "I would be awake for most of it, and I would fall asleep and seek out Thorin in my dreams when it got to much. Melkor is the one that the Necro .. Sauron would be calling out to and pretending I was as he had Azog and Bolg forceing me to take him, and right before I would fall asleep I would hear another voice speaking in High elven."

Dual looks pale and stand and opens a portal with her staff. "Cat, We need to call counsel. Melkor used Frerin as an Alter."

They see Catranel nod from the otherside of the portal. "Dual should we meet there with you?"

The Color comes back into Dual's face some. "You thought this might be coming. Here but we will connect to Trowanel by portal. He needs to stay put. We will do it to night. Go rest up."

Catranel nods and the portal closes. Dual looks back at all of them. "The plans needs to be stepped up. We do not have anytime to waste. Frerin, am I sorry about this but were you and Thorin, your brother, ever lovers. Did you ... Take him or did he take you."

Frerin thought back through all of his dreams, and shook his head. "No, not in sleeping or waking. There There were time when I wanted to but he and my Thorin both never once took their clothes off in the dreams, and the most my Nadad and I ever did physically was pin the other and move with each other. We never, not even when I wanted it, he was unwilling."

Dual nods blushing. "Melkor in the first age before he was chained, started swaying followers and many were used and brought to confusion. My mate Kensheero was one of them he and his twin brother Koushiero among them. Melkor always went after seconds and thirds that were very close. Close enough that if confused into believing it was Eru's plan for them to be lovers but in not only unto unnatural lust, but try to breed with those not their mates all. But with all of us he could only get us to do so within our would be closest mates. Catranel and Kensheero, Trowanel and I, we bred before the shattering of our souls, but Koushiero and Kensheero along with myself, Catranel and Trowanel under Melkor leading mate together all in one night, Catranel, Koushiero and I were all with child from that night and the children were found to be of all us. But it not being the time for us to bare sire in Eru, Iluvatar's time slowed the growth of the children in our wombs to a near stand still at the first chaining of Melkor, and healed us and made us new but for the children sleeping in our womb. Eru did this to save us from becoming like Melkor, and later after the unchaining of Melkor he opened the eyes of Feanor, Fingolfin and Finarfin to will of Melkor, and what had been done to us and in our confusion. Feanor hid himself and Finarfin in fear that we would kill them, because Melkor's lies had already started..."

Legolas nods. "I ask Eru to free my friends and save their unborn children from Morgoth intent. Iluvatar cause you to sleep and forget all the time you had been under Melkor sway and gave your children unto others to free them and heal them. When Catranel and Trowanel woke they... It was not Eru's true will but if it had not been done."

Dual nods. "All of us are thankful now, but Catranel, well you known how she felt about you being with Durin, who was one of those."

Kili eyes widen and touch her stomch as she flashes back to a dream she had in Bag End of a Golden haired sunlit golden eyed lover she had told none about. "Dual, did.. were you ever told who your children were, and how many there were."

Dual slides down into the chair and blows at her hair. "Yes, but we are glad to share them. But Durin was on of the few that was Catranel and Trowanel's alone. Eru's give most of our children to the elves, but what Melkor meant for evil, Eru meant for good the children the six unborn child were the other fathers of the dwarves. Durin was the only one not a blend of all five us sired in lust and confusion. I think the fact that she was born free of our confusion is one reason Durin's folk has been freer of the mistrust that has fell apon the other seven lines. But Norbri, who the broadbeams come from was freer longer then Durin herself and that was because even though we were all unatural and confused on the night we made him, our real love for each other seemed to get poured into him. Nori what's wrong?"

Nori smiles as she holds slightly round belly and Bofur's hands join hers. "Not wrong right. Bofur and I want all of you to help us raise Norbri. I think Eru winked at what all of you did because he knew your hearts and that you did not want to be what Morgoth was trying to turn you into. Those who..."

Dual leans over weeping and puts her face in her hands, a dark glow surounds her flickering from indiago to black and Helm stands and walks to Dual and left Dual face. Helm felt herself being pulled into by Dual's eye that were so bright and then Dual closed her eye and pulls her face away. "Thorin do not... I .. Thorin I am sorry you saw to much."

Helm nods falling to her knees. "To be the Istari of Death is not without pain or loneiness. How many times."

Dual looks at her eyes losing their glow. "Countless. We are the ancients. The first to wake when those that would fight against Eru stir. We vowed to him when he allowed us to care for and watch over those born of our pure love and our unwitting confusion that we would serve him and not our self, and if it happens that Any of the Istari who have vowed break their vows, they are give clear warning and every chance, but if they will not repent... I'm going to be sick."

Helm hand her the rubish can. Fili growls. "You can forget it. I am not... well. Dual, I know Kili and I are not whole yet, but we can help."

Dual look up pale as a sheet and smirks weakly. "Yeah, but not yet do not press it. Helm thanks but your a brat."

Helm looks at her odd. "What is a brat? "

Dual sighs standing taking the rubish can to the washroom. "When you are meant to know you will. I need a break. I am going to take a bath and a nap. later."

Legolas smiles. "Helm, you woke something up in her I think she wanted to run from."

Thrain looks around. "Well, we know what we are dealing with, and that the Istari can fall just like us. We should all eat and bathe and rest. We will have a long night tonight.

/

Saruman sat alone in his study in Orthanc, and felt a cool breath. "My friend you are troubled, can I ease your pain."

Saruman heart begins to pound. "Melkor, this is a dream. You are bond in the void."

Saruman feels a feverishly hot soft hand touch his cheek in the way a lover would. "Yes, but when those who are near and dear to me sleep I may come.. to them if they long for me...Curunir... Sauron is failing me. I need you to take his place. I will allow him to fall, so that you may take his place at my side, if you will be mine alone. Turn from the one who keeps us apart who sees our love as hateful lust."

Saruman begins to sweat as he feels Melkor hand part his robe kissing his neck. "My lord Melkor, what of Sauron. Do you no longer want him?"

Melkor come to face Saruman, kneeling in front of Saruman. Melkor ice blue eyes staring into his full of wanton lust and pride. "He is only a lover of himself. He does not have your mind, your heart, your soul. You are always the one I long for and yet you run. I have Sauron, only to use. You are the one I want as mine."

Saruman wakes with a start, and look around he looks down at himself and feel ashamed at first and then thinks on the dream. "Melkor will give me all my desire, including my choice of playthings if I only give myself to him. His touch, oh. He breath, oh. Why am I fighting it. If I get the ring and give him myself. He will free himself from the void in part by taking Sauron body and making his own and trapping Sauron in his place. I need only play my part and I can rule middle earth at his side. I will no longer be forced to be without the pleasures I long for because my mates have forgotten... Grima is coming, I must find a way to continue to use him a pawn, but get him away from me so that no eye will be upon me. Ah Rohan, the dreams sent by Iluvatar showed me using him to take the mind of Theoden, yes, that will do I will start now and finish breaking him." Grima feels his mind being overwhelmed. 'You wish for me to come to you my lord.' 'Yes Grima, you are near, come to me. We will finish your training in the next few days. I have a very importent task that I will need you to do my lovly lad. now come to ME.' 'Yes yes my lord.'

That night Grima crawled to his little room weeping and unable to walk. He feeling the power Saruman promised him in his veins, but he did not think it would cost him his purity. Saruman was not who he thought was, but what could Grima do now. Saruman had a soul tie as his lover now. He had not asked for this. All he wanted was someone to care for him. He had seen Saruman as a Father, but now this and he was to be sent away on top of this. Grima cried himself to sleep praying to Eru and his powers, that he would not wake in the morning, or that they would free him some how.


	24. Chapter 24

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN : Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will you.

Chapter 24

Unexpected and Expected visitors part 2

As counsel came to a close all were weary but hopeful. Bard and Alfred all those of Esgaroth would head out in two weeks for The Greenwood halls, and then Bard and those of the Greenwood that were to fight would go to meet the others at Erebor's front gate. Legolas was to go a week before Durin's Day to meet the company not in the Greenwood, and take the Arkenstone/Silmaril to Lorien and Galadriel, then return with those willing to fight from Lorien and Imladris. All had gone back to their place but Catranel had set a portal to close slowly over the next two week joining the two royal commons, because of the need of closeness between the Company and their kin. In the first week and a half in would slowly narrow to the size of a door, and then in the last half week it would shrink from bottom to top until it was gone and it would their sign to leave for the Greenwood and to ready to leave for Erebor.

Right now they were all using it freely and gladly. Thorin, Billa, Frerin and Helm were all sleeping snuggled up in Billa and Thorin bed in Esgaroth. Nori, Bofur, Dwalin, Ori, Balin, Dori, Bard and Alfred were in the bathing chamber in the Greenwood hall talking through all the thing that had happened and how best to handle the many things they needed to overcome as a family.

All of them look up at three splashes. Bain, Sigrid and Tilda smile bright at their worn faces. Tilda wade's over and snuggles between Balin and Dori. "Since your my uncle and auntie now does that mean you will teach me how to be a respectable dwarrowdame?" Balin hugs. "Bless you lassie, if your want me to I will. But that means keeping all things between you and your kin, and trustworthy Dwarrows and Dwarf friends, okay." Tilda nods and yawns.

Bard smile. "I looks as she has chose a second set of parent. How do you like that love?"

Alfred giggles. "I will be good for you, Dori. It will give practice for all the tots to come in the next 20 years or so. Erebor and Esgaroth, and then Dale will be due for a flood of them."

Dori smile at Tilda who is fighting sleep and looks to Bain and Sigrid fight over setting with Dwalin. "Yes, it will be. Come Tilda, we'll not have you fall asleep in the water and get chilled. Bali let's get her to bed shall we."

Balin nods getting out and drying off and then putting her long night shirt on holds a towel open. "Come now let's dry you off and get you to bed. You still want to learn how to be a respectable dwarrowdame, and that starting now."

Tilda let's them dry and dress her, then give her da and auntie Alfred a sleepy kiss on the cheek, before Balin, and a now dressed for bed, Dori lead her out to go to bed in Esgaroth."

Ori giggle at Dwalin who had give in and now had Bain asleep on his shoulder and was braiding a sleeping Sigrid's hair into dwarvish buns. Bard helps the now walking and nearly heal Alfred to stand. "Bain come son, dry off and get to bed. Your uncle can spend time with you better tomorrow when you're awake."

Bain crack his eye gets up and out. Bard hands him a towel and waits and hold his sleep pants for him. "Da I am not a little lad."

Bard smirks as Bain miss the pants leg. "No, but you are as sleepy as one that has fought sleep, there now get to bed."

Bain final in his sleep pants and sleep shirt heads to the common to go to his room in Esgaroth. Alfred now dressed for bed helps Dwalin and Ori get a now sound asleep Sigrid out dressed and into Dwalin arms to be carried to bed. "Ori, I'll be back in a little bit. I'll help Bard and Alfred get these older two to bed, okay."

Ori smiles and nods snuggle with Nori. "Do not fretting over a this, Nori, Eru has it in hand, and all of us are blessed to get to help. Thing are a lot better than you think."

Nori smiles sadly. "Yeah, but something will get worse before we have true peace, but you can see farther ahead than me. This little one and his mate are going to shake things up. What am I saying, next generation of our kin and kith are going to help us shake middle earth till everything is changed for the better. The shaking may be painful but it needful for things to change for... Ohh no you two will not fall asleep on me."

Bofur smiles into her shoulder and kisses it. "Dwalin's coming he'll get Ori, and as soon he does we get out and head to bed, but which bed?"

Dwalin help a very sleepy Ori and they say in unison. "Our of course."

Dwalin pick the now dressed and somewhat floppy and giggly Ori up. "We will all need it for next few nights at the least." Nori and Bofur get out and dry off and dress and follow Dwalin.

As they walk through they notice two things. One, Thranduil half asleep sitting in the floor with his arms around Thrain who is sitting in his lap reading widen awake and Thranduil is resting chin on top Thrain's head. "Brother you can bring it to bed with you or we can sleep out here out. I will not be awake much longer."

Thrain grunts and smirks. "I will come to bed if you carry me other wise lean back and sleep were you and I'll carry you."

Thranduil snorts and tries not to giggle at the thought. "Alright." Thranduil pick Thrain up and walk only half as graceful as normal to bed, giggling.

The second thing was as they came to the portal the saw Fili and Kili sitting in the floor by the wall in next to the portal giggling and talking to what seem like no one, but as they pass they see Tauriel, Gimli and Legolas on the other side carrying on the other side of it. Nori smiles. "Yeah it will all be worth it. We have to much to fight for to lose."

/

As Alfred woke the next morning for all of a minute enjoyed being held by Bard, and she remembered this King Thengel and his court were come this week starting today to meet on trade.

Alfred jumped out bed and Bard started awake. "Alfred what's wrong. I am glad to see you feeling well, but..."

Alfred throws Bard his clothes and whines. "Thengel and his children are to here by noon, in all this I do not what to call it. I forgot and no one has sent him word."

Bard dresses just as quickly, but smiles. "I will have it in hand. Bain and our guard captain can going to meet him with our letters and then escort him and his here and we will test him. We will wed today and he can talk trade all the rest, and when our week is over we can see him off. How do you like your beads by the way."

Alfred stops and relax as Bard holds her close. "I like them. They make me feel lady like, and the vows you have for us are perfect. But I will be glad to let my hair grow and finally wear dresses. Now come."

Over breakfast, which was held in the royal commons at the same time, they finish the finer points of how to deal with Bard and Alfred's wedding and Thengel visit and how to deal with the old master. (Bain is the new master.)

Nori sighs. "I would say let Smaug papa eat him, but he might be bad his stomach."

Alfred smiles and holds her bite of sausage from her mouth. "No but Smaug papa could roast him to ash and that would be that nice and quick, and It would more mercy than he deserves so no one question it."

Nori nods. "You're right. Kili, Frerin what do you say is it, objective or do we need two hash out a few more things."

Frerin nods and smiles have a month full of food, and Kili grins darkly and then pouts. "Yeah, but I do not get to watch. Yuck never mind the smell will be worth not being there, but yeah it's the best course."

Alfred nods. "All agreed the bugger gets a quicker death than he deserves and he's gone all the quicker. Then we deal with the battle. Not fun, no not fun at all. Hey Bard that was my bite."

Bard smirks. "Then you should have eaten it... Alfred... " Alfred blushes and all look at them as Bard's chair tips back with Bard still in it and Alfred sit on top of him quickly eats the sausage out Bards forks and smiles sheepishly. "All is fair in love and Bombur freshly grilled sausages."

Everyone cracks up but Thranduil who just smiles and claps. Bifur clap Alfred gently on the back. "Welcome to the family cousin. You will fix in just fine."

After breakfast Bard and Alfred made things clear to the guard about the wedding and Thengel and Bartmond. They were very glad indeed that Alfred was a Lady because they were begin to think what had been done to her would have made her unnatural if she had been a man, and also thought it was a blessing for their King and Queen to be were half and half. They thought they would have more understanding of others since they were, and were glad Bard and Alfred were soulmates. The guards thought the old master should killed in a far worse way, but in the end understood the need of it to be done and over, and not to be cruel. The whole town was looking hopeful about the future, so all rest was par for the course. Bain came and the guard left with him. Bard and Alfred were both glad things were going better than they hoped. And even though they did not know it there were more good things to come.

/

Lindir had fallen asleep waiting on Erestor and Glorfindel to come for her to reveal their children. /'_Lindir Lindir, my maiden in waiting.' Lindir looks around knowing that she is dream walking. 'My Lord Felagund, how can I hear you?' Fela comes to stand in front her. 'I have been given the blessing of the Ancients. Morgoth killing blow did not end me. I gave my soul up to Eru and he gave me a choice, die and go to the halls of waiting, or take form at the time of his choosing to make amend and serve him. I chose the later. I am in the womb of one I did not expect. I will not alway be able to come to you like this because after I am born I will sleep in my memory of most the past until Eru sees I am ready.' Lindir smiles tears of joy coming to her eyes. "I am thankful I will be able to serve you once more my lord..." Fela pulls her into his arms. 'You will not be my servant, my maiden in waiting, you are far too pretty and I will not fight my heart. I will not make you wait any longer than you ask me, my one.' Lindir gasps. "You would have me..." Lindir feels his breath on her lip as she looks into his honey golden and green flecked eyes. 'I will more than have you. I will wed you, but I will not be able sees you until I become of age. I will dream of you, my maiden in waiting as often as I can but in a year and 8 month my dreams you will stop until I waken. I love you Lindir. You truly are far too pretty.' Lindir blushes and smiles. "You think I am pretty." Fela closes the gap./ _

"Lindir surely we have not been that long in coming."

Lindir looks to both of them, and brings her hand to her lips blushing. "I am sorry, someone was calling me. Finrod Felagund is to be born. It be will good to serve him once more."

Glorfindel smiles. "Ah, That may be but you look as if you had meet your one walking in dreams not your former lord. Lindir, Erestor will keep your secret. He is like us."

Erestor eyes widen. "Lindir? Truly, but are more male or female."

Lindir blushes and looks down. "I am an Elith. He told me he thought me pretty and he kissed me. I have never felt this. I have know always he was my one, but this longing to be held, to be loved, to..." Lindir smile softly. "I can wait for him as long as he needs me to. I have waited this long, but now I can hope. But tell no one not even lord Elrond. He knows I am of both gender, but not that I am an Elith. I want to hide it until Felagund finds me. My heart longs for him, but I must not seek him. He must come to me."

Glorfindel smirks. "What if I am baring him or Erestor, then we will have to hide ourselves away."

Lindir pales. "I had better make sure. Glorfindel will you go first please."

Erestor sits on the low bed and Glorfindel lays her head in his lap. Lindir takes a deep and place her hands gently on Glorfindel's stomach, and sigh in relief and laughs. "Not Felagund, but Amrod, and where Amrod is Amras will be. Can I make sure I think Erestor will be baring Amras."

Glorfindel and Erestor switch and Lindir smile and nods as she checks. "Yes, Amras is within your womb Erestor. The two of you will need to counsel with lord Elrond on how to handle raising soulmates that are twin siblings."

Erestor and Glorfindel both blush and Glorfindel speaks. "Yes we will and need Maglor and Maedhros' counsel as well. They are soulmates that are twin siblings after all, and their elder silbings."

/

Bain and guard captain Braga met Thengel and his children, Theoden and Theodwyn and the honour guard of eight that had come with them at the south end of the longlake. Thengel smiles kindly, but look at them odd. "Where is Master Bartmond? It is good to see you young Bain son of Bard the bargeman, but... "

Bain hands him the letters. "My father was never meant to be a bargeman nor Auntie Alfred a butler. They are rightful lord and lady. Bartmond was and is a usurper and a rapist among other disgusting things, and has impoverish our people and lived like a king while the people and their lords barely have enough to eat or clothe themselves."

Thengel reads and rereads the letter and hands them to young Theoden to read. "Well young Bain I had wondered for years at the state of things and why those bearing the look of my kin were servants or lowly bargemen. My father must have known and looked the other way, but I had not planned on it. But why do you call Alfred, lady and Auntie, he is a man.."

Braga growls. "No indeed, but had my lady not been good at hiding it Bartmond would had forced her to wed him no doubt and raping her as he pleased with know one the wiser. Alfred's lord father was wise to have her hide that she was of both gender a pretend to just be male."

Theodwyn smiles. "They are rare it will most likely be a long wait for her soul's mate. I hope I may be there to help her as cousin in healing from the wrongs as she waits."

Bain smiles. "Auntie and Da are soulmates there will be no waiting. Da and our other kin have been helping her to heal. You my lady cousin may help in her healing as well, but they wish to wed today, and for your king father to help in their wedding."

Thengel smiles widely. "This is both much good and ill to borne, may we... Ahh lord Bard you do not mind being a bargeman for the day."

Bard smiles as he ties off and all with Thengel dismount, Thengel greets Bard with a fatherly hug. "While met cousin. I could not deny the face of my kin. If you and Eomund stand side by side you would think you were brothers. Where is your lady to be."

Bard smiles and nods to Eomund who looks to be Alfred's age and he does indeed look like he could be his blonde haired brother. "Alfred is helping the Thorin, Dis, Legolas, Balin and Ori with all the papers and charts she had made and hid from the pervert. I am sorry for Bartmond misleading you. My son Bain, here is now the Master of Esgaroth. Shall we head to his house and our rooms of would you like to question the former master?"

Thengel growls. "Eomund, I would you and half of those with us to go and see what you may get out of him, is there a punishment planned or..."

Bard sign as reach the boarding pier and see Trowanel standing wait. "Trowan my friend good or bad news?"

Trowanel smiles. "Good but it can wait. Theoden my friend."

Theoden smiles brightly hugs him tightly in a brotherly hug. "I did not think you would be here, well met. For someone who does not want to be known, you are very open here."

Trowanel gives him a sad look. "I go where I am most need. I am glad that all of you have taken your rightful places as well as those here. But I must go with Eomund and the others."

Trowanel voice drop to a whisper. "Try not to get in a fight with my younger self, he and my younger mate have been thought a great deal of hardship in a short time. You will not know him as me at first." With that Trowanel and Eomund and four other go with guard captain Braga.

/

Alfred smiles from the door of house watching Bard as he lead Bain, Thengel, Theoden, Theodwyn and the others to the house and then turn to go in but find her self caught. "Auntie Alfe, Come stop hiding."

Bard smiles up and his breath is taken away. Dis, Dori and Billa had been work on making dress for Alfred. This was long and simple mid blue velvet and hung on her in modestly but beautiful way. "Alfred, Come my love let me see you, as you should be, there is no need to be shy." Alfred can out into the sunlight, head down and blushing the sunlight shine off her gold, silver and sapphire beads.

Theoden blushes. "Bard you are blessed man to have someone so lovely. I pray, my second or third will at least be half as lovely."

Thengel give Theoden a warning look. "Son do not look to those that are not your one, or when you find her you will hurt her."

Theoden looks down in shame. "Yes, you are right father. I only tire of being alone, I wish for a second and third to help my heart but I have not found them either."

Bard smiles. Wrapping an arm around Theoden shoulder. "You are wrong there, but you must wait on your wife, and that I had her first, before orc killed her."

Theoden looks at him in dismay. "Orcs, you no how long I must wait to look for her."

Bard nods. "Eight more years I think. Alfred and I are here whenever you need us."

Thengel look between them and the now smirking Alfred. "Bard I do believe you should tell him that Bain, Sigrid and Tilda are her children and will be half siblings to any children they or we have."

Bard just smile and pull Alfred into his arms kissing her soundly. "You just did. Come let us go in. We are being rude to our kin."

As they came into the main common Tauriel and Gimli came into view and appeared to be fuss until she kissed him deeply not even knowing about their viewers, until Theodwyn giggle behind her hand. "Father I thought Dwarrows and Elves hate each other. This is far to the contrary."

Tauriel on that note to Gimli's joy, growls and pick him up and hold him to her. "Not all elves or dwarrows are so pighead and prejudice. Gimli is my soul's mate and no one will keep me from him. Now that is clear we will take our leave. Bard if Gloin nada asks where we are tell him Gimli was not too young to chase me nor to climb up after me, but that he will have a few more decades to wait on grandchildren I think, Good day."

Bard, Alfred and Bain were bright red, and Thengel and his were puzzled. "Very little of what she told you to tell this Gloin made since, but all three of you seem to know and by to looks on your faces, we best not know."

Theoden blush and laughs. "No father you do not. How many of Durin's folk are here and is she the only elf here."

"No she is not, we are here." Thranduil and Legolas smile at them, and young Hama is dazzled by them and Grimbold looks down timidly. Theoden smiles at his father. "We are truly among friends father. Legolas greenleaf it is far too long since we spoke in dreams my friend, you have been... What has come about in these last two years my friend."

Legolas sighs. "Come, we would all have you rest, the counsel may start tomorrow. There are other more pressing matters of more pleasant things to attend to, but all of you will want to wash and rest a bit first."

Thengel nods to Thrain with a large smile. "Indeed my young friend and look who was thought to be dead, walking out to meet me. King under the mountain you shall show me where these young kin of mine are putting me."

Thranduil and Thrain smile and correct him in unison. "Our kin."

As they walk into the royal common toward the bedrooms, they see only Ori and Balin. Bain looks around. "Aunties where are the others."

Balin smiles. "Why, they readying everything for the evening, Dwalin and Thorin are out with Trowanel keeping watch on you know who. I wonder. Bain, I believe your sisters are with Bombur and Dori in the kitchen, they will be glad to meet their other kin. Bard, Alfred if there are things you will want to eat that are favorites you should go and tell Billa and Dis they will be helping in ordering food the will be ship into town. You both said to use the bag to get started on get that town back righted."

Alfred nods. "Are the rest of them in the halls then?"

Balin nods. Bard rest hand on her shoulder. "We should make a list. Cousin you will think it odd but we are blessed to have the younger Istari counseling and aiding us, and one of the has fixed a portal that acts as temporary gate between here and the Greenwood. Your presents here is most welcome. The counsel that is taking place here and in the Greenwood will not just effect now and this part of middle earth, but all of middle earth and if you are willing I would ask you to send word back and stay until the counsel is over. The only thing we lack is now that you are here is counsel from Gondor."

Thengel smirks. "I think I could do both I could send word to Ethelion and Thorongil when I send word to my people. I believe Gandalf is in Minas Tirith, but yes I will do that. Grimbold can you and Hama go and aid lord Trowan in the guard of that man, and have the others come and wash and eat and I will send them back with word, two home and two Minus Tirith. Now the rest of would be glad, for a wash and a rest. All of this is far more than expected, but this is a thing much needed for over an age."

Bain blushes as one of the younger of Thengel's honour guard takes his helm of to reveal someone only a few year older than himself. Thengel looks from his 17 year grandson to Bain. "This is Theodred, my only grandchild for now. Theodred, I will give you a choice, you may remain here and help in anyway the young master Bain here may need help, or ride back with those going to bring word."

Theodred looked away shyly. "I will ask father, Auntie and uncle, to find out the best course, but if there would be anything I may help him with now I gladly would do so. I, am Theored son of Theoden and my late mother was yours also. Had gone missing after and orc raid and when her kin had found her years later it was with your father and she had had you and your sisters, but had no memory of anything other that life all of you, and she was sick at the time I was told. Father did not have heart to take her away seeing she had no long to live and did not remember him. I ask pardon if I am cause for pain."


	25. Chapter 25

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing~Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Warning : Mention of Cannibalism and Rape

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will you.

Chapter 25

Unexpected and Expected visitors part 3

Bard sighs as Bain glares at him. "Father you knew that I had an older brother and never told me, what else are you hiding. If you think I am such a child..."

Theoden places his hand on Bain's shoulder and smiles. "Peace, Bain son of Bard. He was not told of Theodred. If Theodred would not have desired to tell you himself. It would not have been said at all, because I see clearly that there is more to this anger at knowing than not knowing of a brother. Speak your heart, son of my heart."

Bain's eyes widen as he look between his da and Theoden, avoiding looking at Theodred. "You are right, but I am unwilling to share my heart at the loss of what little I may yet have, if you will pardon me step father, brother, father, auntie, grandfather I must tend to me new duties."

Theodred looks at his father and the others deeply pained. "What have I said or done, I only longed to know more of him and I thought sharing our kinship would help. Would it interfere with his duties if I go and speak to him."

Alfred smiles ruefully. "His only duties at this time of the day are check over the days accounts and he already did that. He is more concerned with scaring you off. He has foresight you see and well he has often dreamed of you, and to find that you are his half sibling has made him unsure of himself. You could try and talk with him, but he may try to push you away because of his fears. Do not give up, and let things go as Eru wills. I think if you are willing to take my counsel. It would be best for the both you if your father is willing and understands why, that you should remain here with us until these things are completely resolved."

Theoden looks to his father who nods smiling a wide knowing smile and then to Theodred who for the first time sents childhood is on the verge of tears. "I would say that is very good counsel indeed, but I will also add and forgive my forwardness my lad but do not let the fact that you are half sibling interfere with what your heart tells you. I will not be pleased at all if you do fight your heart, or be the fool I was an play games with the heart of others, now."

Theodred blushes at looking at his feet and then shyly looks around seeing no scorn takes a deep breath standing tall. "Then, Lord Bard, father in heart may I ask to woo and court Bain, and if he is full willing to have me I ask hand for his hand in marriage. I know we are young in the age of our kin, and it will be some time before either mine of Bain's dominant gender is clear, but I am unwilling to waste a day."

Bard and Alfred smile as Bard speak. "Yes, you have our blessing, but be warned if you're hurt Bain the axes of the Dwarves, Bows the of Elves and the Swords of men, and the fury of Hobbits will be upon you, not to mention dragon fire."

Thengel laughs deeply at this. "What a worthy mate for you. Now go." Theodred nods blushing to the roots heading quickly in direction Bain had gone.

Bain stands in the empty pavilion looking at the lists he checked this morning trying to keep his mind and heart off the fact that Alfred should have been his mother, and on the fact that his da and auntie are to wed and start their week tonight. "If only that monster had never touched Alfred. They would have been wed, and would not need to face fact that my one is my beautiful older half brother..."

"You think that I am beautiful little brother, if I may please call you that."

Bain looks up at the beaming Theodred, looking at him in anything but disgust. "I I I ..." Theodred chuckles and look away shyly. "You You You, what my handsome and lovely little brother."

Bain blushes and stares at Theodred. "I dared not hope you would think me of any worth, much less think me beautiful. Tell me Prince Theodred is it common for an older or younger brother in Rohan to think that their sibling... Prince Fili, Prince Kili am I needed."

Theodred look to see the who has broken his intended's thought, and very surprised to see two regional and tallish looking Dwarrows to his eye coming with buckets of juice and hand size pies and the dark haired one looking quite fearsome. "Yes and no cousin. I do not yet know if we will need them, but you know what they are for, but your friend."

"Brother!" "Mate!" Bain and Theodred look at each other in correcting them blushing as bright as a coal.

Fili lays the truce and quill on the table. "Well which is it, and Theodred prince this is for you to read and hopefully sign?"

Bain and Theodred look into each other's eyes, and Theodred looks down at his feet. "Forgive me my presumptions, little brother I had hoped, but I have not yet made my intention and heart clear unto to you. I desire to know if ..."

Bain steps nearer and with a slightly trembling hand lifts Theodred chin so that their eyes now meet. "I will speak my heart once you tell me brother mine, why you called me your mate."

Theodred can not stop the tears. "Because that is what I hope we may some day be. My heart has not failed to quicken every time your eyes fall on me from the first moment you looked my way from the barge, and I knew from the moment you had spoken that for certain you are my one whom I have oft dreamed of swollen with my child..."

Bain takes a deep shaky breath smiling lovingly at Theodred. "I am indeed brother mine, and look forward to when that day comes, but we have no need to run ahead of Eru plans. I would enjoy wooing and courting you first Theodred son Theoden, my longed for soul's mate, and brother most welcome, but if you have not been as forthcoming as I feel you have been you need to run quick because the pie and juice on that table are not for eating and drinking, but for throwing and being drenched with."

Theodred eyes widen and remembers Fili and Kili watching and waiting turns to them. "And why would that happen, and what is this paper?"

Theodren picks it up reading it and rereading in shock and grabs the quill signing quick and then shocking, Fili, Kili and Bain by kissing Bain with passion, longing and deep tenderness and love pulling back look deep into Bain's eyes trying not to smirk. "I did not tell you I have inherited my father disposition to flirt with all my mates no matter the order but I mean nothing by it other than to show that I know they are there and I love them even if I can not have them then or not at all, so I ask you forbearance in this, and I am not quite as shy as I seem. It is just have no desire to chase you off."

Bain sighs. "Yes, I remember something about it from a few dreams, but be warned I can be very jealous ... Aaah Cold ... That juice is cold... Kili what did I with hold?"

Fili smirks and quirked his brow. "You act jealous and angry but that is not how you really feel now tell him what your jealousy and anger really are. He will need to know or you will end up hurting both of you badly. We will hold the pies until we give you a chance to tell him."

Theodred looks at the way Bain's wet clothes cling to the once hidden curves and smiles wagging his eyebrows. "Yes do, tell very lovely little brother, I like what I see."

Bain start to get red in the face with anger and then looks to the stacks of pies taking a deep breath. "I get jealous when I feel unwanted, and angry when I do not yet know what to do with what I feel, because I am unsure of myself at times. Like right now with I became angry because I do not yet know how to take your flirting. I am unaccustomed to being noticed to such a way by any one. You are the first."

Theodred smiles widely and almost speaks. Fili growls and Kili laughs as she pies both her brother and herself. "I am pretty sure that a applies to the both of us Fi. um ... I think ... I think we will see you this evening. No Fili, not more pies."

Theodred watches them in shock. "Unheard of Dwarves showing open emotion and affection and Royals at that."

Bain smirks. "They take dwarves as an insult by the way unless you are speaking of Dwarrow kind. It is dwarrow, dwarrowdame and dwarrows, but even though they are the heirs of the right line of Durin, they are part elf and holbytla. I think it comes more from their elven kin. What were you going to say before they pied each other and cousin Fili pinned Kili the post."

Theodren blushes. "The post indeed, ahem sorry. I was going to tell you I am glad that I get to be your first in so many things but anyone who does not see your loveliness is a fool, but anyone that is not one of our future or then current mates that does speak to you in my manner will find himself at the point of my sword, for I truly am jealous. Many may speak of your beauty and loveliness, but I and our mates alone may flirt with you. I will not have you mistreated or worst. That said, as much as I love seeing you like this, shall we go to your quarters where you may get into something dry maybe take a bath first."

Bain blushes as Theodred's lips get closer and closer her ear and then. "Or I can just walk you there to make sure no one tries anything you choice.. Oww.."

Bain lightly hit his arm. "Sorry, I can not have the choice I want, so I have to settle for you just walking beside me not behind me. You are my one but I will teach you my likes and dislikes."

Theodred smirks and purrs. "Oh yes sir, little brother, please teach oww. I think you like my flirting..."

Bain growls and pulls Theodred to him by his tunic. "I do, but you need to learn when and where to do it, so unless you want to truly hurt and anger me. Make sure only people we truly trust are around, because you will have unwanted eyes looking at me with lust, and could cause some monster of a so called man like Bartmond rape me like like like..."

Theodred held Bain close as he sobs, and rubs back in a brotherly way, and just lets him let it out. "Auntie, she would have been at the least Sigrid and Tilda mother if and da would already be wed to her, if it were not for him. He raped her not just once, but every time she did anything he did not want her to. I am only thankful that he did not know that Auntie Alfred's full gender. It took days for her to heal, and that was Elvish and Istari healing. I think of all the times she suffered alone and hated by so many of the townspeople. No one but Eru was there for her, and I saw her sport bruises under the edge of her collar and she has one now, it is in the shape of his fat hand, and she was not the first there are others that he mistreated and used and worse. I am thankful his fate is not in my hand but Eru and hers and Nori's... Auntie, Da, Thengel kin Theodred let me go, I need to ..."

Theodred turns to face them and part of the counsel with them, but continue to hold Bain. "No I will not allow you to go off and berate yourself it is bad enough to hear you doing it to yourself in thought, because I am hearing nothing but lies. Look at me and look at them Bain, little brother please stop..."

Theodred kisses his temple and breathes out as Bain stops trying to run and just clings to him burying his wet face in Theodred neck. Alfred sighs as Bain jumps at her touch. "Tell them Bain, I was not always alone now was I. I will keep your secret no longer, my son in heart. His fate is in your hands as well. All he ever told us were lies."

Bain beings to shake as Bard kneel in front of Theodred and hold him like a child. "My son, what horrors have you kept to yourself?"

Bain shook his head. "No, Theodred will never want me if he knows. The beautiful dreams that have kept me sane will become a lie, and he will reject me, as unclean.." Theoden and Thengel both had to keep Theodred running off, sword drawn as he could obviously hear and seeing Bain's memories. "He will die for touching you... No NOOOOOO... a child.. it is too much to be borne... he not only cause you to be with child but causes you to miscarry and ties you down, eats the little one in front of you... He is no man at all... How could great grandfather had called him friend... Bain I love you... I will prove to you that all he said was a lie.. no one will ever touch you not even myself unless you say yes with love and joy in your face. I will never ever do those things to you... Father please I will not run I need to hold my mate..."

Bain looks at him as Theodred takes him back from his Da and walk back towards the house, not caring about anything but Bain at the moment. "No I will not let you kill yourself with my sword. What nonsense little brother. All that that rightly named monster said to you was a lie but one thing."

Bain looks at him with wide questioning eyes as he walks into the lords' common. "He told you if anyone ever claim you as theirs truly, that they would be willing to kill to keep anyone else from touching you. He was almost right. If you want our mates they can if they ask you, but I will kill even them if you need me to if they hurt you and are unwilling to stop hurting you in anyway."

Bain relaxes at these word but does not smile. "I beg before Eru, his Valar and his Valier that it will never come to that. But knowing and feeling and seeing and hearing the truth in your words is a true comfort. But it is not what I wish for you. That door goes to my quarters, and our sisters', will you come with me, and stay without lusting after me."

Theodred nods but is blocked by Nori glaring. "Look, I don't know you are and why Bain has not knocked you out cold yet, but if you think I am going to trust you to be in there with him and not lust after him. I don't buy it, why are you smirking. Bain why are you laughing at me and thinking I'm cute."

Theodred allows Bain to stand now that he is no longer shaking. "Theodred brother mine, this is Nori daughter Ri auntie in heart. Auntie Nori this is Theodred, my older half brother and my ze. The only man I trust other than my father, his and our grandfather. He can be trusted just as well as uncle Bofur can."

Nori continues to glare. "Maybe so but he is not going in there with you until I see beads in your hair and he is willing to prove himself trustworthy in all senses of the both words to every last one of your close Dwarven and Elven kin, not to mention the Istari and Hobbits. Brother and soulmate or not, you're worth more than that. He is a man, and I have yet to meet any other than your father and Beorn that I would trust with my kin young or old."

"I am very sorry to hear that Nori sister in heart." Bard speaks with pain and grief. Bard, Alfred, Thengel, Theoden and now Ori, Balin, and Dori stood near them. "Bain, I know you need him near, but I agree with Nori to a point. If one of our close and proved kin, no insult meant, would be with you, he may be present and comfort you at need, but not in the way of mates, until he has proven himself and is trusted by all you trust them and then alone will you be allowed to wed, and yes he will need to make beads worthy of being worn in the hair of a Dwarf friend."

Bain nods and huffs smiling rueful until, she sees the utter determination shining in Theodred eyes and face. "Indeed I will and you, my nadith, is it. I will do all and above what is needed, even if I must find a way to the halls of Mandos and learn to make your beads from Durin and Fingolfin themselves."

"You have no need to go to Mandos about finding me, but I will not teach you anything until I trust you with Bain." All look Legolas but most were not shocked, only the men.

Theoden the most and he half laughs and half sobs. "My friend you are Fingolfin reborn."

Legolas sighs and shake his head. "Reborn, we are never reborn, our souls do not die unless they are cut off from Iluvatar and thrown into the outer void to never return. I came back yes but I never died, just my body, and this one is the same in all ways but my hair and eye color. Rebirth in the since you speak is a lie of Morgoth. Beren and Luthien's bodies were remade not reborn. There is only one birth and that is the first one, all other times we are sent back and take up our form as Eru forms it in the womb of one Eru and our soul trusts."

All nods and Ori quickly writes it all down. "Well, there is nearly a whole room of books in the library of Erebor that will need to be either thrown out or rewritten."

Theoden speak with pain in his voice as Theodred continues to share in shock at Legolas and slowly pulls a smirking Bain into his arm without thinking and just hold Bain close combing his fingers through short hair. "But my friend you have known Theodred since he was a tot. Why would you not trust him?"

Legolas smiles. "If my Durin were with me now I would not trust myself, if she were before me now with me at my age which is much younger than their equivalent and she was before me in her uncovered beauty and gave me the word. I could not completely trust myself not to give into her. But also Bain must heal in many ways first, but there one problem. Bain's needs. I know this is a very touchy subject that need to be spoken of by Bain, and those that will understand best, Nori, Kili and Alfred and Theodred I believe need to be there if you can be objective, and it will need to be soon. Perhap, now would be best if Kili can be found. Alfred my lady cousin maybe you could go now with Bain for him to wash and put on clean clothes."

Nori growls but nods. "I do not, like it one bit, but I know that both Alfred and Kili are better off for having their mates to help them overcome and heal. I have deeper wounds and scars than they do because I with..."

Bain hides his face Theodred's chest. "Nori auntie please wait and we will talk about this just the five of us. I do not think I can bare doing this in front of so many."

Nori pales and rub Bain back in a motherly fashion. "I am sorry, Bain. I was thoughtless and heedless. I think now that I can finally talk about what happened. I is hard to know how to stop, thank you for telling me. It helped, but would you mind if Ori and Bofur were there, because they stood by me when I had been going through the worst, but It your choice who you talk your needs about period, but it need to be more than Theodred okay."

Bain nods and looks up at with tear filled eyes. "I would like that but auntie Alfred, I will understand if you are not up to doing this, but I would like you and Da both to be there, with Theodred, Kili, Fili, Nori, Bofur, Ori, Dwalin, Maglor and Maedhros, and could we do it in the royal common in the Greenwood Halls, and I would also, whether Sigrid and Tilda ever do, like to call you ma, because you are just as much my Ma as the one that birthed me."

Alfred tears up and nods hugging him. "Of course you can. I believe I can do it and it may help me to be able to talk about it as well. Now come and get washed and changed, your one will be here."

Nori smirk. "I round 'em up and meet ya, your ze, and yer parents over there in an hour if'n you don't mind."

Bain quirk an eyebrow and nods slowly doing her best not to laugh. As Nori quickly head off. Ori growls. "She is hiding something. Nori only talk that thickly when she is hurting and pieing her will not help. I think she tell us that gather. See all of you in a bit, I need to ready myself and get things clear with Thranduil and Thrain about what does and does not need to be put off until tomorrow."

Nori went to Bofur first. "Bofur I'm needin ta ..."

Bofur pales quickly putting aside to toy he had been working on. "What wrong my dove? I know yer not playin. Talk, I'm listen. Take yer time, just slow down."

Bofur holds Nori as she began to tremble. "I'm needin needing things that I am not get getting. But I will need to talk about it to you and Ori and Dwalin tonight at the latest, or I am going to snap and end up killing myself one of these days, but I don't know how..."

Bofur growls. "It's our vows, ya need our mates to be mates and they do not understand but we can't push it. I'll think of way to put it, would it help a good bit if Ori went back to treatin you the way she had before Dwalin and Ori had started courtin."

Nori nods severely. "But Ori and I need your help get together some others with us before that. Bartmond was not only raping and useing Alfred, but our Bain as well, and now on top of it. Bain's one has show up, and he is a Prince of Rohan, and has no idea about the sex trade his great grandfather had going, and I'm going to have to spill more than I want to."

Bofur nods. "I think it's time, but we will deal with it at counsel unless it comes up before then so no fretin okay. I will go talk to Dwalin, I will deal with Dwalin, but who else do you need me to get?"

"Fili and Kili and lay all bare to them they will need to know."

Bofur nods. "How much time do I have and where are we meetin?" Nori take deep breath trying to get it together. "55 minutes, royal common, Greenwood halls. I will go and talk Maglor and Maedhros and bring them with me. Now kiss me senseless before..."

Bofur did kiss, but not senseless. It was slow, warm, tender, breath taking kiss that calmed her mind. Nori slowly open her eyes and sighs as Bofur slowly pulls his lips away. "Yeah, that was what was needed. You caught all I sighted you as my mind started clearing?"

Bofur give and quick hug and kiss on the neck. "Yep, Now let me go tackle Dwalin and No Nori not like that. Go now and put that out of your head for a decade or two I am go need time ta prepare fer that."


	26. Chapter 26

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing~Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Warning : Mention of Cannibalism and Rape

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will you.

Chapter 26

Unexpected and Expected visitors part 4

Dwalin and Thorin were just coming in from Changing with Balin and Dori when Bofur nearly ran into them, both had to steady him. "Dwal, I really need ta talk ya alone now about Nori and Bain. Thorin ya need ta go get Bard ta fill ya in on what happened mid morn with Bain, it rolls as bad as the hills in the Shire. Dwalin will ya come, I've only 30 minute before I have ta find.."

Dwalin leans his head against Bofur cause him to blush crimson. "Calm down Bofur. You have me. What now?"

Thorin lightly blushed and smirks. "I will go and see Bard, but I do not think that was what Bofur meant. But the two of can sort it. See you at counsel tomorrow, both of you."

Dwalin had blushed at the word 'that', but did not move. "Are you more relaxed now Bof?"

Bofur smiles and pulls back. "Thank ye, how did you know it would help?"

Dwalin shrugs. "I helps Ori and Nori. Come on, I need a bath that should give us time to talk, but what do you have to..."

Bofur spots Fili and Kili fresh from their bath. "Fili, Kili can see ya for a minute."

They nod and walk to meet them halfway. "I need you ta meet me and a few other in the royal common over in the halls. If ya need to know more about it talk to Ori or Bard. Dwalin and I need to go and talk before then about some mate stuff."

Kili chuckle and Fili smirks. "Of course, thank for letting us know."

Dwalin and Bofur both blush and walk into their rooms over in the halls, and then into the bathing chamber the four of them and Maglor and Maedhros share. Dwalin take his clothes off with his back to Bofur and sits down, running the water. "Was that what you were going to need to do?"

Bofur came and set by him after he took his boots and socks off and rolled up his pants legs. "Yeah, so we got and another 15 minutes. Nori needs more or she goin ta break. Has Ori told ya how close she and Nori were before you final stopped running from Ori."

Dwalin gets in soaps a cloth, and hands Bofur the cloth to wash his back as he move closer. Bofur takes the cloth and leans down to wash his back as Dwalin answers. "No, she hasn't but I know anyway.. up a little, yeah, thanks, but what about it Bof? Are you saying Ori stopped. I didn't no that had happened. It clears up a few things, but is that the only thing?"

Bofur sighs. "Nori is startin ta think that you and Ori did the vows that come with the seventh bead for show. I just think both of you don't completely understand all that comes with being mated to yer second and third, I I am havein a bit of a hard time understand why the two of you were..."

Dwalin turns looking Bofur in the eyes. "We must not, but if you feel like clearing it up for me."

Bofur sigh and then swallow as Dwalin move to sit right in front of his legs. "Nori is not the only one needing more from the both of us. You need it too. Bof? Please talk to me."

Bofur looks up and laughs painfully and takes a deep breath. "I am in love with the both of ya, and I can't do..." Dwalin sits beside him of the side of the tub. "You are huh, well that goes for me about you and Nori, but I need time, okay. I've got to get things sorted with me and Ori first, but I will start showing the both of you affection at least and I can tell you need it without it being something that cause me to get out of line okay. Ori and I are still sorting ours so..."

Bofur kisses his cheek and pulls back looking shy, as Dwalin gives him a hopeful but shocked look only to smirk. "That's a start, you can do that as often as you like Bofur. I see no harm, but tell me what needs can I meet for you and Nori, that will not cross the line?"

Bofur looks thoughtful still a bit pink. "I guess, let how Nori and Ori had been be the line that we do not cross until you and Ori are sorted. I think it will be a good start but we can talk more about this with...Ori did we run over."

Ori blushed and growled pinning Bofur, laying on top behind where Dwalin had been sitting. "No 20 more minutes, but yes we will be talk about it, Why... Nori Nori said that oh Eru... Dwalin Please try..."

Dwalin gives her a disapproving look. "They are our mates right Ori. Surely the talk that you had with me was not a front?"

Ori sighs going limp and laying her head on Bofur chest and looks Dwalin the eyes as Bofur runs his finger through her hair not shocked or troubled in the least by Ori actions. "No, I just needed to know where we as mates but I have been so wrapped up in you that I have been thoughtless of Nori, because with her having Bofur in all those ways that she had me would give me time to get thing all sorted with you, maybe Bofur and Nori are part of sorting us out. I do not know yet. I need to do more book and field research on it..."

Bofur and Dwalin crack up and Bofur smirk and purrs. "You can do all field research on three us ya want but we all be glad when ya put it all to practice. Now get up before ya test anything on me, that will make all three of us late and Nori mad because she was left out."

Ori jumps up and her and Dwalin stare longingly at the obvious, laughing Bofur but neither say thing and look up and smile warmly at Nori as she comes in looking between the three somewhat pale but blushing. "The jokes on me this time. Come Dwalin, get dressed..."

Ori drive into her arm and smiles up at her begging with her eyes for a kiss. Nori looks at Dwalin who wage his brows before for going to dress. "Are you really able to resist Ori any more than I can. Kiss her alright, you both need it."

Nori does not have time as Ori stand to her current full height just an inch shorter than Nori. "No Dwal, she has less than you and I am very .. very .. Thankful, I love you, sis. Let me show you, at least little how I feel..."

From very very on Ori lips got closer and closer and her voice get quieter and quieter until their lips met and both in a heated kiss fill with love and longing going from fast to slow, deep to light and back and forth until both pull back leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you too, sister mine but we can talk and more later, okay. You have no clue.."

Ori growls trying not to cry. "You better. If you ever ever think about ending yourself again. I will do whatever it takes to make sure the thoughts never enter your mind again, because if you kill yourself you kill me and most likely, Bofur and Dwalin, and you are with child Nori. He is not just your and Bofur's heir, Norbri will be heir to all four of us. Remember what I am telling you and talk to us if we fail as mates. It is new to all four us, and not one us had our parents long enough to know..."

Nori starts kisses Ori only to feel Dwalin and Bofur kiss her cheek and then Ori's and whisper. "Save some for later, or we will be late we got 5 minutes." Nori and Ori both blush as bright as a coal as their mates lead them out.

Five minutes later all but Maglor and Kili were sitting in a circle Bain and Alfred were sitting between Bard and Theodred. Maedhros was sitting by Theodred. (Theodred was sweating a bit not knowing what to expect of the infamous elder children of Feanor, and of course there were Nori and Ori, Dwalin and Bofur with their grim looking faces as they though on the past, looking pretty fearsome to him.) Fili was sitting by Bard and then across from them Nori and Ori in the middle with Bofur and Dwalin on either side. Kili and Maglor came back nodding as they finished talking and went to either side to sit with their mate. Ori looks around. "Well, we had best get started. May we seek Eru's face in this and may his guidance and will be with us. Iluvatar's will be done. Maglor and Kili both spoke about this and the best way to talk about these things and well I guess Maglor go ahead."

Maglor nods. "We need to first ask some questions and then those that have go through this will share what has and has not helped or changed. But First of all Bain. This may be very horrible to answer but did you trust Bartmond before this or did you always miss trust him and think about it before you answer. I also ask the same of those of you others, but Kili."

Nori growls. "Yes I did. I did trust them, at the least the first few that started it all, the rest no not at all."

Alfred pales. "Yes I did I though off him like an uncle at first. I mean he had acted like my Da friend."

Bain nods. "Yes, but not completely."

Kili nods. "Okay, so all of you felt or feel what at this."

Alfred looks at Bard. "Like I was in the wrong and had done something to cause it."

Nori nods. "Yeah, but also that I deserved it some how."

Bain shakes her head. "No, I feel used and betrayed, and like he took all the thing that were not his."

Kili nods. "Yes, that is the same for me, but helpless and powerless to do anything to stop it and if I try it, it will get the others hurt or kill."

Bain nods. "Yes, the same for me but the child he forced me to ..." Theodred lost his concern about all the fearsome looking people at this and holds Bain close petting her hair.

Maglor looks around and wait for Bain to calm. "Do any of you feel guilt or at fault, for what was done and why."

Kili sigh. "Yes, because I could do nothing to stop it and everyone saw how weak and powerless I was."

Ori and Bofur both hold Nori as she trembles. "Yes, I still do and it got to the point that I feel that it was wrong for me to fight it."

At this Dwalin gets up and leave for a moment and comes back with a blanket, and set down behind Nori and pull her into his lap and the other wrap their arms around her and the blanket. "I am sorry all of you... I just.. go ahead."

Bain bites his lip. "I would say at first I felt that way, but once I knew that he was doing what he was to you Ma, I knew better."

Alfred nods with tears in her. "Yes, the same but even in knowing I had still felt helpless until all of you came."

Maglor smiles sadly. "Eru's will moves at just the right time. Now do any of you have trouble trusting people because of this and tell us why or why not."

Kili huff. "I have trust in someone more than I ever did, but I see people in a different way, because any can become like that if they are hurt enough and then hate enough, but others I am more wary of."

Nori shakes her head. "I never trust anyone to start with, but once you have my trust you have to without reserve unless you betray me. I think it's more because of how the people I thought loved me acted. Dwalin and Ori were both make or break for me. And Bofur shook everything to pieces because he had given me every reason to think he was like the ones that hurt me, but I saw he was so far from once I gave him a chance, it made me rethink people and now that I see that even the ones the did it were pawns. I have been able to forgive, and let go of the bitterness, and pity them instead."

Alfred and Bain look at Nori in shock. "You forgive Bartmond and all those dwarves and monsters."

Maedhros and Kili share a look, as Kili speaks. "I have forgiven Azog and Bolg. Because Monsters are not born they are made. But the question for us now is how to heal, and overcome, and forgive ourselves and them is start. Because if we forgive they no longer have power over us, and then we can better handle other things that come our way. But like Nori brought to such a clear point. How those around us that we loved and cared for before whether or not they cared before all these things happened is a healing or killing thing. If Fili would have pulled away I would have given up on living, but because he loved me and not only continued to love me but became even more open with me and went out of his way to show and prove how much he loved and cared for me. I have learn to love and forgive in ways I never knew or understood, and I am learning mercy and love for those I looked down on before. Nori and I at one time did not get long, but once I went through this I saw how very wrong, not only myself had about her but others as well. I now gladly call her kin, even more than my own birth mother, all though I love Amad dearly, because Nori's love and compassion and protectiveness towards people is not expected. It does not come out blood loyalty or duty, but because she knows what it is to hurt. There are few I trust more Fili and our Uncles are right there next to Nori, along with Maglor and Maedhros, and who loved me and Fili enough to be mother and father to us when our it did not know how, and helped us to love our parents for the fact that they give all the could and love us enough to allow other to be there too. So what about you Nori, Alfred and Bain where do you feel you are at. Do you need more or do need less, and what do you need. I do not run or hide from it. Nori why don't go first and then Alfred and then Bain."

Ori shocked them all by kissing Nori deeply first before letting her speak. "Yeah, I needed that sister mine. Well I guess some of you know and some do not. But I am of both gender, and Bofur, my one, of course is as well. But he was not their when all this started. Eru put him in my life at the right time to stop it. Yes Dwal. It was Bofur that got all that intel together, he and Ori. But back to the point, my needs now and my needs then are very different, because I keep it to myself and would not trust any to love me, because Dori, my Nadad was not the same loving brother he is becoming now. Before Bofur became my best friend years and years before no one but Ori alone knew my secret. I did not tell. She found out on her own. She still has not told me how. You need to know what I need. Back then I need everyone to go to Mandos or so I felt, because I felt like I was living at the edge of the void. Dori would not allow anyone near me, Ori included for the first few years. So when Ori found out and started going against Dori to be there for me things changed. I really do not want..."

Ori put her finger on Nori's lip and traced it. "Just tell them and us what you need now to heal, and we will do all we can to give it okay."

Nori nods slowly sighing. "I need my mates to show me that they love and need me in every way Eru blessing them to do so. Yes, I said Mates. All four of us are wed to each other. We're newlywed so we are still getting it sorted, and know ... Right I need them on every level and in every way. When they hold me I feel safe. Like right now. I could not feel safer, and I never feel completely safe unless one of them or the Company is with me, but I am use to it. When they kiss me. I feel like I can have a chance to be worth something, when when they touch me and taste me, and take me I feel clean and no longer feel dirty or all those hand all over me or in me, because what they do is so full of love and care and tenderness. I become free to live as Eru would have me. So yeah, I need my kin and kith to be there and hug and snuggle here and there, but mainly I need Eru and my mates. What about you Alfe sweety."

Alfred blushes and nods. "I can vouch for every word you said Auntie Nori, but Bard I.."

Bard sighs. "Theoden, yes and I do as well but what are you saying."

Alfred blushes. "Would it be alright if he joined us. Could you get him Bard, if they okay it."

Bain blushes and nods. The others all nods and wait as Bard goes to get Theoden, and Theodred looks into Bain eye. "I am here they have not scared me off. I am very glad and feel blessed to be here, and Nori Auntie thank you for giving me a chance. I will do all I can prove worthy of your trust."

Nori growls and smiles. "Yeah you had better. I'll be watching you."

Bard and a shock and blushing Theoden came back fingers interlace and sit so that Alfred was between them. Theoden smiles warm and lovingly at Alfred. "Bard said you are in need of both of us as mates, and that he also needs me. I am glad that my second and third need me, in whatever way I am here and will come to you in any need..."

Kili laughs. "Well I think we can work on making a locking hidden portal that you and Theodred may use. Trowanel will know where the best place for it will be."

Fili nods Theoden frowns for a moment. "Theodred my son, how do you fare at this."

Theodred smirk and Bain pinches him and gives him a look, and Theodred growls and kisses at him then looks at his father smiling softly. "I saw it coming with Bard to be honest. He is too curvy to be just male, and the moment you saw Alfred you acted like you had found a prize long hoped for, and have been secretly moping because you love them both and though that it would remain unrequited."

Bard blushes, Theoden gapes and Alfred smiles contently. "Yes, now I think my needs will be meet. Now all I need is to be with child and our peoples and homes growing and blooming and I will be set. Bain my dear lad, I need you to tell your need not wants and know there is no shame in asking and tell, just be truthful."

Bain takes and deep breath. "I need someone to be willing to start teaching Theodred how to make my beads soon, I will still need a long courtship, my ze and I will need to set our pace but I need to freedom to have him at my side and loving me in all ways that a dwarrow is free in betrothal, and all though I do not yet have those kind of needs.. yet. I need to be free to wed Theodred and my other mates, when they are found, to wed them without anyone making a fuss about how young I may be, if I am still at a young age. I need everyone love me just as much as alway, but not to give me unasked for attention or affection, and to bare with me. Is hard for me at time to know how to act and be around others. Is that alright."

Bard and Alfred nod, as does Theoden. Bard smiles. "You do not ask too much at all. I feared far worse. Now Alfred, Theoden and I must go and be wed, all are welcome to come, we will understand if you need to give your blessing later."

All had made it and it was lovely and all the town were glad to help celebrate the joining of Dale, Esgaroth and Rohan, in love and kinship, and for most, the party lasted long into the night but. Bain and Theodred retired to the Family den as two of their parents honour guards. (AN: Hobbit wedding by the way which is a mix of edain, elvish and dwarvish customs.) Nori, Bofur, Dwalin and Ori all went back to their rooms and locked themself in. Nori sighs as Ori who had pulled her into her arms, and kissed her long and lovingly as Bofur locked the door. "Sis, I know you do not want to give them a show, but I am not willing to let you go tonight. I can not take you, but we can resume as it had been if you need it. You need them as well. What would you have us do?"

Nori blushes and becomes shyer than any but Ori and Bofur had seen her become. "I need all of you tonight so I will need to deal with it, and also I still need you tell me."

Ori kiss her neck and nods to Dwalin with smirk, as he picks up Nori and carry her bridal style bring her to Dwalin and Ori's room, which is well lit. Bofur and Dwalin make eye contact and Bofur blushes, a look of deep love, longing and need on his face. Nori watch this and smiles peacefully. "There was one need I saved for telling just all of you. I need all of you not just to love me but each other. I know it will take time but it is a huge need. Ori come tell me already."

Ori and Bofur get on the bed Bofur and Dwalin sit at the head of the bed together listen, waiting and watch their mates. Ori looks pained and her eyes take on a very protective look as she slowly lays herself flush on top of Nori, both still fully clothed, and Ori in between the brightly blushing Nori open legs, being mindful of Nori's slightly round belly. "Or am glad that you are being this uum affectionate, and I am far, so very far complaining but this is more than resuming... ahh ah Ori.." Ori looks deep into Nori's eyes and slows her movement to a stop propping up on her elbows. "I am sorry to confuse you sis, but it is. If it were not for Dori, and the risk of him taking you from me, if he found out, I would have mated you fully before Bofur ever came to Ered Luin, but that was not Eru's will for us, now this is hard for me in two ways. One, I really need to sort things with Dwalin and have you and Dwalin start sorting things too, but I can not give myself to you 'or take and claim you as mine' until that is sorted, so I need you bare with me as many decades as you can, because it will take me a long time overcome these things, so what I will do with you tonight is the limit line for a while Nori. I love you, and because I do I will tell you what you ask and then make love to you inasmuch as I can for now, because none of you will have the memory of it. The night before I turned 52, Dori was had been gone for a month and would not return for another two. Yes, now listen and wait on you questions until the end, sis. You had sung me to sleep or so you thought. The men had come and taken you to that awful place Dwalin found us at after the Orcs. Yes, that was because of me, but do not jump and head. I know you thought I was a sleep, but I took some of your throwing knives that Dwalin been training me with and I followed in the way you had taught me to trail someone, but I was to slow and when I got there they had raped you so bad, and you were bleeding and I knew very quickly that I did not end them they would end you so I did. Dwalin may favor his axes, he is good with any weapon has enough time, and train me to be the same, so when I ran out of throwing knives I used their, but one got away. But all I cared about was hidding us until Dwalin, Balin, Thorin or Bofur got there. I had sighted all three with our intel with minimal detail, stopped the bleeding, cleaned what needed cleaning but left the rest because of time. Hid you found food enough to hold us for a two weeks to be safe and sealed us into until I knew one of them was right out side. I am sorry, Dwalin that I let you think the Orc had done that to Nori but I had to protect her. I did not think I could trust anyone to care for Nori but myself. A week and a half we were there and the man so called had brought Orc back with him, but Dwalin, Balin and Thorin had cut all of them down. Dwalin found us you were out at the time, but he covered you and wrap you in a blanket that night the same way he did tonight and held you in his arms and Leaned his head against mine and kisses me for all my young life was worth, and the three of us stayed like that until in my mind heard the eco of Thorin and Balin thoughs near, and told Dwalin who looked away in shame, at what still not understand what he had been ashamed of. At the time I though it was me, and I still fear that at times. Dwalin and Thorin brought us home, but I proved to them as long as some brought us food and Oin help chance your dressing that I could care for you and myself. Do you remember how thing began to change after." Nori blushes and nods near breathless as Ori slow to a stop once more. "Yes, I was still in no shape to do anything and you had been bring our lunch in and found me crying and kissed my tears away and then to my shock and joy you kissed me long and deep so soft and tender, you seem to know what I needed you asked me where and what and you did all you could, and I in my weak state was helpless to do anything but let you make love to me over and over again with you mouth and hands and tongue, you stopped when I told you to stop, but every time you would catch me hurting, you would do it all over again. And the whole time telling me all the things you loved about me and how you thanked Eru and Mahal that I was your second in bonding and that you long for me to be your first. As I heal and got my strength back. I tried to push you away but you would only just wait until I needed you, and final before Dori came back I vowed myself to you as you slept in my arm, after I finally saw that at 52 you were more of an adult than I was at 68, and from that day on I was your mate and I was you lover of sorts. ahhah ha Ori what aoohh did I say." Nori whimper blushes as Ori press into her and is shocked to feel size of Ori's hardness and wraps her leg around Ori and they release as one. 'my secrets are yours to keep, not tell Nori, I will still save myself for you in that I would take you before anyone else, and I wanted you to sire my first child. I want you to hold me to it, no matter what it take for you to remind me. but this is between us, so keep it quiet until, I know I can trust our ones not to fight it and keep me from it. And you are and have always been and will be my mate.' Ori look up to see Dwalin and Bofur snuggled together just watching and listening with eyes filled with love, soft warmth, longing and peace, but that did not hear the sight between. Bofur sniffs. "Yer both beautiful together. Thank ye fer letting me be here. I love ya, both and I will continue love you in all ways I'm able, but I want both of ya to never fight to love you have and share. Dwalin what do you say?" Dwalin weeping. "I am sorry both of you. I fought my heart when we all could have been mated and waiting on Bofur, but it must not have Eru's will." Nori and Ori smiles and then laugh, Ori sit up pulling Nori with her. "We need a bath, come on join us. We will get things sorted as the right timing come."


	27. Chapter 27

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing~Shipping: Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will you.

Chapter 27

Of Counsel and Travel plans part 1

Later after Dwalin, Nori and Bofur as well, Ori thought fallen asleep, Ori had carefully gotten up, and went to their temporary study, and turned in her sketchbook to a drawing of Bofur and three little ones, all of both gender only around two years old. Ori snaps it quickly shut when she heard footsteps outside the door. Bofur comes in the open door with a look of concern. "I thought so. Ori, when will ya tell them. We do not need to bear it alone."

Ori growls as tears roll down her face, and Bofur closes the door and pull her into his arms. "It would break them to know. He ate them, our little ones. How can I bare telling, that I had been rapped protecting Nori. How can you tell them you counseled that I was with child at 52 because of it and that we are mated in the manner of dragons. How can we tell them what happened to the triples I gave birth to that nearly killed me and made it so I cannot again until I am close to fully mature…"

Bofur rock Ori back and forth gently. "I know it's hard Ori, my heart. It yer secret to tell not mine, but ya need ta tell it someday long before ya go the the halls of waitin. Do ya need me ta hold you a while."

Ori nods into Bofur chest. "They would …." Bofur smiles sadly as Ori fall asleep with a hitch in her breath, and just continues rock her like a dwarfling. "They'd be 21 now, you may think that monster ate them Ori, but I think he took 'em, but I won't bother ya with my hopes. If they're out there, their longin for their mama ta keep 'em safe and love them, just like yer wantin ta keep them safe and love them. Eru knows our hearts in this Ori. His will, will be done not Morgoth's or Sauron's or any others. Rest yer heart in him, my heart."

Ori snuggle deeper into his chest, as Dwalin slowly opens the door. Bofur looks up. "I woke when you got out of bed Bof. I had though you went to find Nori not Ori. Is she okay, and do you …."

Nori moves from the wall and Bofur pales breaking into a sweat. "Nori, please, my Dove….."

Nori give him a sharp warning look. "Not our secret to tell, and Ori's to keep and share when she is ready and sees fit. Dwal take Ori to bed we'll be there before long." Dwalin look between three of them. "If you're sure?"

Bofur nods and smiles shakily. "Aye, go on before we wake'er, and don't push, give her time Dwal, decades if needed. Ori just needs us ta be there."

Dwalin and Nori make eye contact, and then Dwalin nods and leaves. Nori walks over to Ori sketch book, but Bofur blocks her. "Nori, please…"

Nori growls fighting tears. "Bofur, lover mine, move now. I've been in here the whole time."

Bofur shook his head. "Ori trust us both, please don't be like Dori."

Nori eyes widen, and sit down in the chair brokenly now unable to cry as she sees that point time from Bofur's point of view, and then look at Bofur weeping with his head in her lap and his arms around his legs. Nori takes a deep breath all the anger leaving her, as combs her fingers through Bofur hair. "Your completely right Bof, I will leave what I do not know to you and Ori. But I hope for all our sakes that her fears are unfounded, and your hopes are well founded. It's just hard on me, now I understand why you call her your heart. She reminded you that you have one, but she is my heart too. Come now lover, I'm far from mad."

Bofur looks up at Nori, and sees nothing but grief and love in her eyes. "Nori, Please I need you… I want…."

Nori smiles and place a finger on his lips. "Your still young, let's wait until Erebor is home once more, and then we can work on giving Norbri sibling. For now, all four of us have too much sorting to do. And I am going to start gathering side intel on dragons in the safest way I can. Being a mama is sure going to challenge me. Let go back to bed before Ori wakes back up."

Thorongil and Denethor had just finish training for the day with the new ranger Damrod that was to be Mablung's under captain, when Ecthelion, Gandalf and Catranel ran up looking for them.

Catranel blows her hair and smirks. "I told you they were fine and mostly do not know. I still think it best if they go lord Ecthelion."

Thorongil tries to sight Catranel and finds he is blocked and sigh. "Okay, will you tell us what you are wanting us to do and go and to where."

Gandalf and Ecthelion nod. Gandalf looks to Catranel. "Uncle, I think Thorongil's rooms would be the best place, to fix it for now. In later years I will redo it, but for now. Denethor, Thorongil you are to be Gondor's counsel men. In the counsel that starts this evening. Now go and get all you will need for three week travel, but not food. That will come as needed."

As the two follow Ecthelion full of questions, Gandalf turns. "Your sure this is the best choice and not Ecthelion himself?"

Catanel furrows her brow and growls. "Yes I am. Ecthelion is need here. They are needed there for now. The sooner these bonds of kinship and brotherhood start to grown the better, so that when they come into their own, things will only strengthen them."

Two hours later Gandalf, Thorongil and Denethor walk through the newly open fixed portal on the opposite wall in the lords' common than the one going to the Greenwood halls. "Denethor, dear friend welcome and well met. Who is this with you and Mithrandir uum Gandalf I mean?"

Theoden smiles up from where he sits with Bard held to his right side and Alfred to his left. Denethor pales. "Theoden are you mad, those are men you are flirting with."

Alfred growls. "I most surely am not a man. Friend of my third or not you need to learn the difference if you are going to visit my king husband's and my own realm. Gandalf, I thought Catranel was the one pick that counsel men not a two lads our Bain and Theodred's age."

Theoden cracked up and Bard put his hand over his month as Thorongil caught the now fainting Denethor. Gandalf just grumble. "Yes Alfred dear, she did, and she must know something I do not, but Thorongil is another. Thorongil can you bring your brother in heart, I know the rooms that will be yours for two weeks."

Theoden catches his breath long to whisper to Bard and Alfred. "Denethor and Thorongil both are older than I am.. Both have and Denethor has full Numenorean blood."

Bard watch as Alfred calm as Maglor and Maedhros come in and both smile widely and begin quickly and cheerful speaking to the younger man in sindarin who not only understand it, but speaked in the same fashion they do, and he stops at the door to the room a door pasted theirs and Maglor take Denethor in the room, and Thorongil and Maedhros head towards them.

Maedhros nods for Thorongil to introduce himself. "I am Thorongil of Imladris and Gondor. Denethor, my brother in heart needs to learn many things yet, but in the case of the three of you I beg your forgiveness on his part. He has not met others like himself other than myself and the Istari. Please bare with him. I will talk to him. He is a sharp and willing mind as far as learning, but he has a very strong sense of propriety, and is unaccustomed to open affection. Give him sometime and answer questions with love and kindness, and he will beg your pardon himself later."

Alfred and Bard share a look as Theoden smirks. Bard whisper in Theoden ear. "No you may not flirt with him, I think you will have the wrath of Trowanel on your head. This man looks far too much like Kensheero the red."

Theoden palaces and nods, but continues to smirk. "So, you hale from Rivendell. Who would your..? Your are Maglor and Maedhros son are you not? I can see it clearly."

Thorongil blushes and nods. "I can not hide when I am near them. My twin looks even more like them, but Elrond... brother you are ..."

Elrond smiles blushing. "Yes, Elros but you have blown your cover. It is very good to see you."

Kili who had been helping Elrond get some of the things ready for counsel, huffs. "Can the two of you come and help me instead sighting each other over things that will need to wait, Frodo and Fela feel like they are doing the springle ring in my womb."

Thorongil laughs and Elrond pale. "Shall I get you a chair. Allow us to..."

Kili nods. Bard starts to get up, but Theoden shake his head, and whispers. "I think they are some of her mates, leave it to them. But I did not know she was with child."

"Of course you wouldn't she only five months along, and will carry for another 12 to 15 months."

Trowanel smiles watching. Bard look at him oddly. "You and the other Istari are very watchful of Kili, and Fili as well, but with Kili it is almost as."

Trowanel gives him a sharp look. "Do anything or say anything to tell her what you think or I will leave you at Dual and Elrond's mercy, but what you think is very close but a bit shy of the mark. Keep it to yourselves. Kili has been hurt enough."

Alfred nods. "We will. Fili is watch us the same way you... well that is good to know, what is the phrase Ori and Nori use. It is not my secret to tell. I think this is one of those thing." Trowanel nods. Fili and Trowanel nod and Fili goes back to helping Balin and Gloin with trade papers.

Denethor woke to Thorongil and Elrond speaking softly in sindarin and blushing. "Brother is this your twin and second that you dream about all the time?"

Elrond blushes brightly, and Thorongil just smiles. "Yes, This is Elrond, lord Elrond to you until you learn how to ask questions with more thoughtfulness. Does this trouble you as it did with your old friend's mates. Those of both gender may be rare, but you will find it can often be more easily found in bloodlines related to our own."

Denethor eyes widen for a moment before he relaxes and sits up. "I made a poor impression, Father will not be pleased. I must right it quick and quietly if I can. I made fool of myself. Was that your mother that brought me in here and sang me to sleep?"

Thorongil nods. "You must keep our secret little brother. I can tell you know now who I am, and who Elrond and my parents are."

Denethor nods. "Maglor and Maedhros, and Both of you are Elrond and Elros half elven. I will keep it as close as my skin. How long before counsel?"

Elrond looks at the light outside. "Three and half more hours, why?"

Denethor sigh. "I need to go right some wrongs, and the two of you need time to catch up. I will see you at counsel."

Denethor walk to the door smirking. "Do I need to sleep by myself or is it safe to still sleep in your bed brother?"

Thorongil throw a pillow at Denethor who catches it. "I thought so."

As Denethor leaves Elrond blushes brightly. "You truly wish for me to share your bed brother?"

Thorongil looks down and nods. "I think we need to work through our bond and what it means to be seconds without being unnatural. I still long for you but not in that unclean way. I long to be your mate, not your lover..."

Elrond and Thorongil look the door as Fili and Kili come in. "Can we hide out with the both of you for a bit?"

Thorongil smirks. "Yes but why?" Kili snuggle in between them and Fili does the same. "I tried to start a snuggle pile and it did not go well. Most are having to take baths before counsel. So, It would be best if we just snuggled the two of you."

Elrond and Thorongil blush. Thorongil shakes his. "Do we really want to know?" Kili pales. "No. All I need to say is that in the days of watchful there be a lot of sort..."

Thorongil kiss her cheek. "Just so you and Fili know. I will be a long wait, but will there in all way I can as you need. What about you brother?"

Elrond blushes thinking. "I think you and I need to sort ourselves and keep our line first, but yes I will be ready and waiting."

Fili nods and Kili blushes brightly and looks at Fili. "Fi, should we go? I mean they.. Yes, need to be snuggled."

Elrond and Thorongil curl around them both. "We will start on that tonight. You need us now, and have us in this way now. Just be at peace, Kili Baggins, daughter of Dis."

Kili woke as she was carried by Elrond into the counsel and smiles feeling Fili's fingers in her hair. "I feel loved. humm. Is it time for counsel."

Nori and Ori look at Kili blushing brightly, and Bofur looks shyly the other way trembling for a moment, blushing faintly, and Dwalin smirks a bit pink as he whispers in Fili's ear. "I think is best for her to snuggle with yourself, Elrond and Elros for now. It is not that we don't want too, but the scent of your one is more than we can take. The quicker the two of you find your second and third the better."

Fili frowns and sighs, whispering. "Finding them is not the problem. They are unwilling for the time being. That is why all you were affected, as our fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh at their unwillingness all gets pasted to all of you, but they are at the least will to comfort and care for us, Arwen not being here is a worse problem Bofur and Nori may need to step in for now if things become painful for Kili, if am not enough. I will not have her fade because her second and third, my third unwilling. Will you speak to them of the problem, for it to be watch for." Dwalin pales and looks grim and nods as counsel begins.

That night Ori and Nori lay awake, in between the sleeping Bofur and Dwalin. Ori sighs rolling to face Nori. "I really do not like it Nori. I mean the four of us have not gotten it sorted yet. How do we set a line for our fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh. Nori chuckles. "My fifth and seventh, your fourth and sixth, but I think it is more for me and Bofur to deal... Ori what is it?"

Ori glares and then huffs. "I want you to myself, I do not want to feel the echo of anyone but Bofur and Dwalin even kissing you, but Kili is going to need closeness and Fili will not be enough. I am tempted too no. I need to wait. I will just need to deal with it."

Nori frowns. "Are mad at me? I just want three of you right now, but you were just as effected from holding her, and It was all I'd planned on." Ori nods. "Mad at you no, ... Who.. who is that Nori do not move." They look up and see Four Istari standing in front of an open portal, but not any of the ones they know. As the one in royal purple and pale mid-blue come forward Bofur snorts awake. "Hey, I can take care of this myself." The one in Royal purple smile. "And I can fly backward in my small clothes without lookin odd. We need things to work out or there's are going ta be pain that is not needed. Trowanel and Catranel are not mated to Dual, Kensheero, Ramzet and Koushiero, and Helcarin and Narlothdil are not really an option just yet, they will need us as well. Find Dual and Kensheero and tell them the problem and it will end it's self. Save everyone some pain."

With that the Four unknown Istari left and the portal closed behind them. Bofur sigh and start to get up when his notices Nori and Ori watching him and kisses Nori forehead and Ori's hand. "My future self has a point, get some sleep. I'll be back. I need ta find Dual and Kensheero." With that a now fully dress Bofur leaves the room and Ori smirks. "I thought it was. That is good to know. Look do not go past holding Kili if you can."

Bofur found Dual in the royal common sitting upside down in a chair. "Du. Lilli payed me a visit. Kili is going to need you or Kensheero here."

Dual open her eyes slowly shining in deep blue light. "Yeah, you would help too, but you are right, but we cannot be mated. I'll be here, if she needs me hold her, so will Kensheero. I guess you need to start wooing her. My present self is not able. Ori knows to or just you."

Bofur thinks and moment. "Yeah, I believe so."

Dual flops forward and rolls to sit on the floor. "I will go now. Night Bof."

Bofur nods. "Night Du." Bofur feels arms around his waist and shivers, at the warm breath on the bottom of his neck.

"Should we tell our ones or will it be premature."

Bofur turns in Ori's arms blushing brightly. "We keep it to ourselves fer now. We maybe startin to wake but they aren't, but to still need to take thing slow, with me okay. Lilya."

Ori growls low and slowly trails her finger across his side as she pulls away. "Aright. Lilli, but we need to take our time with the rest of things as well. It would be best if we do not speak of those things at all until they are waking. Now come back to bed, Dual will tell Kensheero."

Bofur nods still blushing from the light touch. "You'd think you taught Nori with everything... I am comin with you Ori, sleep is callin my name."

Late that night after all but those on guard were asleep, after making sure that Sigrid was sound asleep careful lift headed to the now empty pavilion. So far she was unspotted. Tilda looks back and sees Bain coming, but then freeze. Tilda turns a look in front of her stand two elf sized Orcs. "So this is the one that is want'd. It came when called, it's a pity that we can't have some fun, but Morgoth wants it not just our Lord, but his mate. Come now little thing." Tilda pales and then sight Bain. 'Bain, stay back big brother, and go get help. I don't know what they want, but you've through enough. Please...' Bain back slowly back into the house thankfully unseen. 'Do not do anything foolish Til, they will kill you. I'm going to get help, but it will take time... I love you, sis. We will save you. Trust in Iluvatar. Keep you heart and mind on him.'

Trowanel growls as he seeing the Orc bring Tilda in front of Bartmond, and the Orcs hold her out as he begins chanting, and Trowanel finds that he can not move. 'Dual, I need you here. Morgoth is trying to break through...'

Tilda mouth opens in a silent scream as Morgoth takes over her body. The Orcs let go and Tilda turns, a lustful smile on her innocent face, but it is not Tilda that look out of her eye, but the dark Valar himself. "Trowanel, so far from home. They will not... Dual, betrayer.. Aaahhhhhhhh."

Dual stands in front of Morgoth in poor Tilda's body, smirking as her eyes shine with dark orchid light and tears. "Yes, my former lover, and I will continue to betray you, until you truly repent or until Eru frees us of your threat, but you have no claim on this one. FAIR WELL, THE ISTARI OF DEATH CASTED YOU BACK TO THE VOID, MADOS' HANDMAID MARKS THIS AGAINST YOU. Bain catch her."

Bain catches Tilda as Bard and Theoden freed the orcs of their heads. Trowanel hold Dual up as she starts to feel faint and tries to shake him out. "Trowan, I will be... never mind, just stand still."

Trowanel smiles until he looks up grimly, as Tilda start to come around, and Bard takes her from Bain. "Dual, It was all I could do to keep him from killing her. Did you heal her?"

All look at Dual, who nods. "Aye, of course. I am glad you were here, but as soon as I am at full strength we are taking Bartmond to be burned. His doom is sealed with this act. Bard, Tilda needs to eat. Wake Billa and Bilbo they will be the fastest. Bain you need to eat too. What they did to Tilda was planned for you. Your baby sister just unknowingly saved your life. Remember it."

Bain and Tilda eyes lock. Bain feels a pull, that he never had before. "Tilda, I..." Tilda smiles looking worn. "Don't even think of it. You have protected Sigrid and I all these years from the master. I needed to do it. That's why... Da, Uncle can I go and eat I feel faint."

Bard nods. Theoden and Bard share a broken look. "My mate take our children in. I will care for our friends, but this stay between all of us until the Istari have held their own counsel. This is over our heads." Bard nods and he and Theoden share a quick but gentle kiss, before he heads in.

Theoden waits until he sees Bard and the children inside. "Trowanel, my friend you were here, how... Your bleeding..." Trowanel pushes Dual's now glowing hands away from his neck and side, looking annoyed. "Du stop, they are just scratches. It's old, from..."

Theoden is shocked to say the least and Dual not only manages in her weakened state to overpower Trowanel enough to heal him, but kisses him deeply with fierce passion in the process. Dual pulls back looking stronger and at peace, and turns flickering eye on Theoden. "My mate, Did all he could. He is not meant to fight against our own. If he would have, you would have worse problems on your hands and ours. Kensheero and I are warriors, Trowanel and Catranel are healers. We are the echoed reflection of Ea, as long as we are in Iluvatar's will, but if we get out of that order... Brokenness, Death, Chaos and Destruction ensue. And keep that to yourself. Our younger selves, they have more of a chance."

Theoden nods, and looks at the now fading scar on the fiercely blushing, trembling and clinging Trowanel's who is being held close by Dual. "You are mates. How many mates are you?" Trowanel slowly flickering eyes look sadly into his. "We are 14. We were 40. 24 of our bonded mates fell and never returned, and our children... Du..."

Dual pick Trowanel in her arms, and look at Theoden in warning. "My mates trust you. But I am watch you. Morgoth has marked you. Fight it, or you'll be fighting me. I want my mates to be right but I am unwilling to hope. In Eru alone can I hope. Your son, Theodred. If you want him to live, do not make him your heir, allow him to be numbered with Bard's children. Theodwyn will bare two children..."

Theoden growls. "Are threatening my son."

Dual laughs and smiles a warm gentle smile. "Maybe there is a little hope, no I am protecting you and your son. Come in with Trowanel and I, unless you want a few words with the only threat to you son within 15 feet."

Theoden looks at the shaking, filth covered Bartmond in the cell rubbing leaves on himself, and chanting. "My apologies, Is he a true threat?"

Dual smirks. "Not now, but he would have been if he had but spoke those word over Bain and not Tilda... But the what if are not important for now. Your forgiven. I am go in. Trowanel is asleep."

Dual turns and heads in, as a half awake Thorongil passes her both lock eyes as they stop for a moment, each fighting the pull as Dual walks quickly away. Thorongil smiles leaning forward sweating and panting, with his hands on his knees. Theoden looks at him in alarm and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Thorongil, my friend are you well?" Thorongil straightens smiling widely.

"More than well. To well. Dual is feeling far too playful. Was their a fight, or did You catch Trowanel and Dual... never mind."

Theoden blushes crimson. "It was a fight. She is a Odd Istari, is that why Catranel keep her hidden."

Thorongil gets a smug look. "No, it is the other way round. Dual is keeping Catran hidden. Dual is the third strongest of the four strongest, but Dual is mightier in battle. And Dual is far from odd. The Istari are open about their love, the ancients at the least... "

Thorongil pales. "I am being far too open with you. Theoden please do not..."

Theoden smiles and shakes his head. "Fear not Kensheero, I see my mate guesses rightly. Your secret is not mine to tell, as Nori daughter of Ri says. Dual is your one. You would know well. Guard the Bartmond well there were more orcs. I am heading in."

Thorongil nod still a bit pale but smiling. "I will."


	28. Chapter 28

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will you.

Chapter 28

Of Counsel and Travel plans part 2

The next few days counsel was mainly trade and aid and the ordering and reordering and ending of old treaties, but in the evening at the near end of counsel Bain is handed the last document of the day and nearly faints. "Granda, read this. I need some air or I am going to be sick. Theodred..."

Theodred held Bain to his side as Bain stood on shaky legs. Hama on the other side. Thengel pales as he read it. "I will not read this aloud with you here grandson, Theodred get your brother out of here. My ladies Nori and Ori read this please and hand it to the others here you trust, we continue."

Thengel watch as his grandchild leave and wait until the document is hand back to him by young Denethor who is shaking with barely contained rage. "Both you and Father knew he was corrupt, but this!"

Nori now very pale and quiet, eyes meet Denethor's as he shakes his head. "I am sorry my lady, Nori. This far harder on you, do you need to..."

Ori hold Nori close as Nori shakes her head. "No, I will not run. There are too many still in it, but if you are willing to give me until tomorrow the get all the intel Ori, Bofur and I have gathered over the years, along with my own testimony. I would be glad of it. Thengel king, please read it to them, so no more will suffer in silence in the free realms at the will of their rightful rulers."

Thengel nods and looks at all gathered. "This treaty bears the names of Azog, Thror son of Dain I, Bartmond, and Fengel, my father. It make it law that children may be sold for food or gold or jewels to the highest bidder, on the lord's slave market, for the use of breeding, pleasure or... as sacrifices to Melkor, or more rightly named Morgoth. This ends now. I pray that I speak for the whole of the counsel, my lady Nori daughter of Ri, when I say all that you and your mates have gathered to help us end this, is above and beyond what any would ask of you, but Eru and all who serve him bless all of you for it."

Nori smiles tearful as all agree loud and fiercely with him. Thrain, Thorin, Frerin and Dis look to her brokenly with open shame. Balin stands walks over to Nori looks her in the eye and pulls her sword out and lays it across Nori's lap, baring her neck. "Nori sister in heart, you may have forgiven me, but if I had not follow the law to the letter in blind obedience you would have been spared much of it. My Life is your to take in payment or serves. Forgive me Dori, Bilbo, Dis, Thorin, Frerin, Billa, Helm this is a life debt deeper than my tie."

All eyes were on the two of them Nori take the Sword from her lap and stands, Balin smiles closing her eyes as she kneels. The blow never comes, but Balin feel a sharp pull on her beard and then her head feels far too light. Balin opens her eye in shock, trembling seeing Nori tears flowing freely, smiling like mad as she hand the sword to Bofur. Bofur, for once looks just and much the prince that Thorin does in his bearing. "Balin, daughter of Fundin, you have renounced yer claim to the line of Durin, and will no longer be allowed to wear your bear any longer than mine will grow. My mate and I give you and your mate a choice. Both of you have failed Nori, but yer deaths will solve nothin, so either prove it by being our underlords in Khazad-dum when the time comes and serve both Norbri's folk and Durin's folk in true justus, or live yer lives in dishonour among Durin's folk."

Bofur wait for Balin. Dori takes a deep breath. "Balin, you are to make our choice, seeing as you made the first. I will follow your lead either way, you know what we deserve, but I beg you allow what is better for all."

Balin pales and nods. "I, Balin, daughter of Fundin, son of Farin, do so chose to bind myself and heirs to the line of Norbri second sire, and brother in heart to Durin. I will serve as underlord is you lord Bofur, son of Ofur, son of Lufur have so asked, all though I mark myself unworthy, and am humbled. I bare it in gladness and joy to make right many more wrong than I could have otherwise. May Mahal bless your beard to grow longer than any of your line, and may mine fall out if yourself grows longer than is right for me."

Bofur smile cheekily and taps Balin on the shoulders and head and puts Balin sword in place. "Come on Bal, up ya get."

Balin take his offered hand. "Your goin to be a queen, right along side Nori and Ori, and now ya can't get out of it."

Thengel claps his hands, and all other but Nori, Bofur, Dwalin, Ori, Dori and Balin do as well and stand. "The lords of Moria and the kings and queens of Khazad-dum, welcome welcome Thrice welcome."

Bofur take off hat a smirk as all the his kin duck. "Thank ye, but we're not there yet. I would say we should be welcome one and all, as there is not a one at this table not meant ta lead, and Kili if you will my prince."

Kili and Fili nods. Kili smiles just as cheekily as Bofur as he puts his hat back on. "Indeed, here we all gather as kings, queens, princes, princesses, lords and ladies, but I say that is not enough. Grosnada, would you permit me to claim them all as our kin and those that come from them that follow Iluvatar, his Valar and his Valier?"

Thrain smiles widely. "No, because I will claim that honour. I hereby claim, the house of Hurin, the line of Norbri, the line of Feanor Curufinwe, the line of Thengel and house and line Elros and Elrond half elven as my brothers and sister and all that come from them that serve Eru and his Valar and his Valier as Dwarf friends. May Erebor be a second or third home to you and yours."

Nori sets back in her chair with more color in her face, as Bain and Theodred come back in at all the joyful noise. Nori and Ori both laugh as Denethor greet's Dwalin in the way Balin normally does leaving Dwalin dazed and not Denethor, and Bain and Nori eyes meet, and Nori motion with her head for them to come with a smile. Bain walks over looking confused speaking by sight. "What happened?"

Nori smirks. "Iluvatar's will and more than we could have ever hoped for. Evil is being turned on it's head our Family just got bigger. All the rightful ruling houses and lines of middle earth are now kin in heart. The Shire is all that is left, and it will be tied in one day because of Bilbo and Billa. Listen."

Bilbo smiles. "I gladly and joyfully announce it is Dinner time, let's continue this at board and table dear family, come come, leading Middle Earth is hungry work." With that all Dis and Bilbo's lead.

/

The two week went quickly and the counsel had concluded that Gondor and Rohan would stay out of the battle but would help with aid and rebuilding Erebor, Dale and Esgaroth and would be albe to work together on new trade routes would be worked on, and all would keep in monthly if not weekly contact. In two day's Billa, Bilbo, Thorin, Dis and Legolas would had headed to Erebor. Followed three days later by Balin, Dori, Dwalin, Ori, Gimli, Tauriel, Gloin, Oin, Bifur and Bombur. Trowanel and Dual had already taken Bartmond to Smaug to be burned to death. It give little peace, knowing that he had been only one of many out there in middle earth severing as a willing tool in Morgoth and Sauron's hands, and the painful truth for Thengel, Theoden and Theodred about how far Fengel had gone in his greed, and that they and those in Rohan like them had much work to do in finding and ending the unclean practice of selling children in whoredom for food and gold.

There had been a portal that had been fixed could only be used by Theoden and Theodred, and Eomund and Theodwyn, and they were the only ones to know of it other than Thengel. It was to be kept that way. The portal between Esgaroth and The Greenwood was by now very narrow so this was a day of farewell for those that be those going to the Greenwood on foot five days travel and those taking the portals, and those few that would stay behind in Esgaroth for now. Thorongil and Denethor had gone back to Gondor, to ready aid that would be needed and Elrond back to Rivendell to ready healing supplies to be sent by the rangers and Lindir. Elrond would not be helping as he needed to keep Rivendell safe from inner strife.

Four days later Thorin, Billa, Bilbo, Dis and Legolas got to the mountain, and set camp on the shelf in front of the hidden door. It would be a few days before Durin's day. Billa and Bilbo had gone around to the front gate with Legolas. Legolas furrows his brow looking for any places in the rock big enough for them to get in. "Look over here, it look just big enough for Billa. Bilbo I think your shoulder are only a bit to wide you will get stuck I think."

Billa takes a deep breath and nod to them. "Right, this is where being a burglar for this company comes in. Legolas wait here. Bilbo, dear brother, I need you to go back to Dis and Thorin to wait. If I can I will open the door from the inside, if not Thorin has the key and I will see you in three days. I have more than enough food with me and water so no fretting. Beg Eru for me."

Bilbo wait until she had gotten in, and looks at Legolas. "I'll be heading back now if you will be alright. I know you are an elf, but your only a elfling..." Legolas smirks. "One the had been and Elf king and lord in the past. Yes, my age as an elfling is that of a man child of 10 summers, but in just a few years my growth will pick up. I will reach Elfhood just a few year before the Dwarflings, Fauntling Dwobbits, Fauntlings, Elfling dwarrows and elflings that are to be born in the next two decades or so. No need to be concerned for me. Also, Balin, Dori, Dwalin, Ori, Gimli, Tauriel, Gloin, Oin, Bifur and Bombur will all arrive soon and Dual and Trowanel are around and about. Thorin and Dis need you more... I see Tauriel and Gimli about a mile off. Go on."

Bilbo nods reluctantly and goes. Legolas smirks. "I may be older in heart and in mind in some ways, but I am glad you are near Dual, and the others are on their way. I do not like being alone."

/

In Lorien Galadriel held her daughter near. "Celebrain, you have been healed and are whole, but you are not here to stay are?" Ramzet the Golden smiles. "No, mother I am to pronounce the doom of the Valar, receive the silmaril, and go to Elrond until they call me to leave. I will not have long. The healing of many harms has begun, and I am thankful to be a small part. I am to open a portal here shortly for you, so that you may go to get the silmaril from Legolas, and pass it to me. I will take it from there."

/

Billa had nearly gotten to Smaug bedroom ran right into Smaug's snout. "My jewel it is good to see and smells you again. Where is your brother?"

Billa smiles as Smaug nuzzles her gently and purrs in a fatherly way. "Bilbo is with Thorin and Dis, Papa. Are you hungry? I brought extra food if you are."

Smaug lifts his neck and the Arkenstone falls out. "Go take that to young Fingolfin, where he may redeem himself." Billa smiles ruefully at it. "Arkenstone, silmaril of Maedhros, well I still think it is not worth all the fuss, but I know what it is. I am off I will be back as soon as I can. What are those?" Smaug chuckles. "You and the others will find out soon enough. I will take your pack into the halls close to the feasting hall nearest to the hoard. Off you go."

/

Just as Bilbo got back to the shelf of rock where Dis and Thorin where waiting. Thorin frozen. "Dis keep Bilbo away from me. Billa has the thrice cursed stone and I can feel... It is gone. I do not feel it at all. Bilbo I am sorry brother in heart. I am..."

Bilbo and Dis both held him as he broke. Bilbo smirks. "Your going to be fine Thorin. It is most likely on it way to Aman now, where it belongs. There, There..." Thorin nuzzle Bilbo's neck. "I am glad this part of our pain is gone. Next to... Dis what is wrong..."

Dis was pales and doubled over holding her lower stomach. "Thorin, I need you and Bilbo to go get some help. Bilbo, I am sorry... Ahh ... Hury.."

/

Legolas now holding and glaring at the Arkenstone,(Billa went to spend more time with Smaug.) looks up at the portal as it opens and smiles. "Celebrain, so you are the one to take this back to Aman." Ramzet takes the silmaril from his outstretched hand, and shakes her head. "No, I am go to meet lord Ulmo at his pool and he will. Are you feeling.. oh I see... I will go to Imladris after the silmaril is passed on. You will let my mates know?" Legolas nods as Ramzet opens the portal and go through just in time for Tauriel and Gimli to reach him. "So the silmaril is gone. My lady what is wrong?" Tauriel pale as she sees to pained look in Bilbo face as he and Thorin come running up. Bilbo looks between Tauriel and Legolas. "I need your help Dis has gone into labour, and she is only a few months..." Tauriel takes off at a run. Legolas pause a moment. "Thorin keep Bilbo here. He does not need to be there. One of us will come for you."

/

Ramzet ran lightly across the pool and kneel as Ulmo stand before her. "I ask pardon for the lords of the Noldor and that they may forgiven, and if it is Iluvatar's will that the may be allowed to live here in middle earth and serve him as the Istari that he would have them be. For now hidden and unknown, but in the future openly. Here is my token. The silmaril of Maedhros, called the Arkenstone."

Ulmo sighs and takes the silmaril. "They are pardoned from their oath and the band has been lifted, but they must soon take up a new and better oath. Those of the house of Finwe will now always be bond in kinship to Durin's Folk, Norbri's Folk, the Tooks of the Shire and the dragon lords of gold and cold. Take this word also to your mate Koushiero, she will soon be mated to her second once more as well as her sixth. Farewell Ramzet. We will call you in dream when you are to return. You will have near a year." With that Ulmo and the last silmarils were gone from middle earth. Ramzet smiles. "I will go to be with Nana and Ada until, I am to go to my mate."

/

Dis weeps brokenly as a misty eyed Legolas hands her the hand sized stillborn dwobbit. "We are so sorry Dis, but even through to body is here the soul is not, and will yet be born, but is not meant to be carried by you. I can tell you, that you will get to help raise the little one when they born to another close to you."

Dis looks from Legolas to the tiny stillborn. "Who is this little one that you would know this?" Tauriel smiles sadly as she gently take the still born's body for burial. "We are not allowed to tell you but you will know them when they born. Think of this as a blessing to share the bareing for a while. The body is not the soul."

Dis nods smiling through her tear as Balin comes up with water and cloth and clean clothes for her. "Balin, dear cousin..."

Balin just smiles, nods and begins to clean and tend Dis. "I am sorry my princess. This is all I am to do to help. I am here and I will be here. The others will come tomorrow. But I am here today."

Dis smiles warmly as Balin careful wash and tends her, but her tears continue to flow freely. "Yes, you are and I thank you. I will always remember this. Balin at the least Eru blessed Bilbo and I with Fili and Kili, but I will not be able to bare again. I hope my Vilibo will be able understand."

Balin help Dis into the clean dress, and wraps a blanket around her. "I know he will. No fear, or fretting."

/

Back in the Greenwood hall at this time Kili frowns underneath her sleepy snuggle pile, made up of Fili, Bofur, Nori, Frerin, Helm, Maglor and Maedhros. Fili blinks up at her. 'You had a flash of what happened with Amad too?' ' Yes, but Beleg will be born to Billa and Thorin. I beg Eru that amad and Nada can overcome this quickly.' Nori nuzzle Fili and Kili. "Go to sleep. We all need it." Kili smiles as Bofur in his sleep pulls both her and Nori close and take and deep breath and settle back down. Fili snuggles deeper into Nori and Kili's arms and they all fall back asleep.

/

Bilbo paces back and forth as Legolas and Tauriel return with Tauriel carrying a tiny wrapped bundle. Thorin catches Bilbo as he faints. Thorin looks up pained. "How is Dis fairing?" Legolas sighs. "She is in no physical danger, but she will not be able to bare again, unless she seeks healing in whole."

Thorin's eyes widen. "I see, does Dis know?"

Tauriel comes back. "Thorin, I have place for burial but I need someone to cut the stone."

Thorin look to Bifur, Dori, Gloin. "Will you go and help her. I am needed here."

All nod and Oin lays out a bed roll. Bilbo is still out. Legolas sighs. "Your Grosnada, he ... I think after the battle is over, Ori and Yourself will need to go through all of laws and treaties passed in his time. A lot of questions will being answered, and hopeful further harm can be prevented."

Ori looks fierce. "Oh I know where to find what you are speaking of. Those are the very reasons why after Dori was born both gendered, that Nada and Amad started working on becoming joint counsel members between Erebor, Ered Luin, the Iron hill and Khazad-dum before things went... You know. Move back I think..."

Thorin and Legolas move Bilbo out of the way as Smaug clears the what had block the front gate and lays down, so that Billa can get down. "Go see to your brother. I will be here, my jewel."

Billa runs and kneels by Bilbo, and looks up at Thorin. "You did not do this did you..."

Thorin pales and looks pained. "Thankfully not. No, Dis had been with child... She lost the little one, and can no longer bare. Bilbo fainted, when Tauriel had brought the little to show Bilbo before burial... Bilbo, how do you feel."

Bilbo look back and forth between Thorin and Billa, and begin tremble. "Billa, my princess had been with child, and we we we lost our.. how will Fili and Kili... Please unless Dis wants it told, do not allow anyone to speak to them or anyone else of this. I will not have her to be hurt. How am I... If only I could bare.. no no. I must think.."

Smaug had walked over while Bilbo had been breaking down. Smaug nuzzles Bilbo and growls softly and purrs. Bilbo sobs as he nuzzles him back. "Papa, it hurts. How do you bare it? Ma and Da are gone, and now I have lost a little one."

Smaug breath out a warm breath on Bilbo. "I can bare it because, I still you and Billabo. I also have your mim zes, my little star gems. For all I have lost Eru has bless me with more. You have your mate and children my jewel, and you may..."

Bilbo covers Smaug's mouth as best a he can, and blushes despite his tears. "PAPA, please keep that to yourself. You are right, but the little one?"

Billa blushes and looks at Thorin. "Thorin I think..." Bilbo looks up, at Billa and then looks to Legolas. "Is it.. Could it be.."

Legolas smiles. "Thorin, could you sit, and Billa lay your head in his lap, and I shall see."

Billa blushes. "But it was only this morning, but okay." Thorin pales and sit down on the bed roll, and Billa lay down on her back with her head back in his lap. Legolas take a deep breath and smiles widely. "Bilbo, your and Dis little one did not go very far. It looks like the four of you are to share this child as yours. Billa you bare the same soul within your womb, as Dis miscarried. The two of you are being allow to share baring. It is too soon to tell... Wait.. Cuthalion.. It is Beleg Cuthalion... Turin will not be far."

Tauriel blushes and her hands go to her stomach and Gimli look up, and his eyes widen. "I am sure of that. Legolas, brother in heart. If they no longer need you. Tauri has been keeping her own little secret."

Gloin and the others walk up at this odd moment. Legolas smirks. "Gloin, my friend are you ready to be a Grosnada?"

Gloin pales and looks between Tauriel and Gimli with Gimli hand over her that are resting on her lower stomach, both blushing softly looking deeply into each other's eyes. Thorin clear his throat. "Billa and Tauriel will not be fighting in the battle. Bilbo, Billa and I will be heading in with Smaug to see what can be done as we wait, but first Legolas are you still..."

Smaug sniffs and his eyes widen and looks at Ori. 'The warrior scribe, barer of Cougen's offspring.' Ori pale and beings to sweat. Smaug smiles. "Ori child of Ri, I claim you as my own child from this day forth, a dragon lord of true heart. Behold the warrior scribe, and know a dragon's heart in dwarrows flesh. You and yours are my kin. Forgive me the wrongs of others, I beg you."

Ori blushes as all eyes turn to her. Ori glares furious. "Smaug the Golden, you would do this. Willingly do this. You can not give back what I lost, but I forgive you. I call you my papa. May you be far from the last of the Dragon lords of gold, and may their be found at the least one Dragon lord of cold to stand with us in serving Iluvatar, may Yavanna bless you to sire those live the serve the Most High."

Ori smiles widely as Smaug bares his neck leave himself open Ori charges forward dagger drawn, and jumps and cuts away the loose scale, and holds it to her neck and it disappears into her skin. Ori eye flecker bright blue green and then light orcid and back. "Legolas, I believe you wanted to heal this weak spot on Smaug neck. Your clear to do so."

Dwalin run forward Ori faints. Smaug looks down. "You take far too much on yourself, my jewel, please allow me to help you bare these things. Bilbo, Billa, Oakenshield there is much to do. Are all these to be trusted?"

Bilbo nods looking at Ori as she starts to come back round. "Papa, you bonded Ori the same you had Billa and I. Why?"

Ori growls. "Not his secret to tell, and I am not telling right now. I am your sister now, deal with what comes from it. Smaug Papa let Legolas heal you."

Smaug looks Ori in the eyes. "You trust this Elf. Who is he that he would care?"

Legolas bows shortly and then looks into Smaug's eyes. "I am Fingolfin. I am forever bonded to Durin's folk, and all that serve Iluvatar. I would gladly heal you. Smaug, the Golden elder brother of Glaurung the Golden."

Smaug's eyes widen as he takes a deep breath smelling Legolas, and then relaxes and smiles. "Well met, son of Finwe. I will allow it if my hoard presses me so, but for now see to your kin, who is with child. All who will, may come and help sort the treasure and find suitable places for those not fighting."

Smaug scoups Bilbo, Billa and Ori on to his snout and wait for them to settle on his head. "Well, my jewels shall we lead the way."

Thorin smiles up. "A child, we are going to have a child."


	29. Chapter 29

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will you.

Chapter 29

The Dragon Treasures

Bard, Alfred, Bain, Sigrid and Tilda had just finished supper in their common. Bain looks around. "It is too quiet without them, our Khazad kin, and their elven kin ..."

Theoden, Eomund, Theodwyn and Theodred come in and set down. Theoden smiles. "To quote is right, but we will be leave for Erebor ourselves in the morning. Sorry for bring the horses through the house, we tied them in the pavilion."

Tilda's eyes widen. "We're riding horses?" Theodwyn shakes her head and smiles. "No, they are. You and Sigrid will be riding in the wain that I will be driving to The Greenwood."

Tilda sighs, and Sigrid smile. "There will be time after Til. After Dale is rebuilt, but we will be helping with the injured and wounded."

Theoden nods. "Yes, and our young ladies need to be able to ride and defend as well as any young man, but it will come in the watchful peace. Now, Tilda go with Sigrid and bathe go to bed, it will be a early morning."

Both girls nod and go. Bain stands to leave when Theodred take his hand. "No, nadith we stay for a bit."

Bain blushes and sit back down. Bard looks at them. "Rohan as a people and Gondor as a people are staying out of the battle, but Thorongil and Denethor will be guarding the wound as a the healers, and will Theoden, Eomund and Theodred. I am giving you a choice Bain to stay here or come and help guard the people as the remainder head to the Greenwood."

Bain looks into Theodred's eyes and then all of their parents and Auntie and uncle. "Will Theodred be with me if I go?"

Alfred smirks. "Of course, but If you stay I will be with you. We will not leave you alone to fight Bain."

Bain sighs. "Ma, you are Lady of Ecgaroth, but I say we empty our town with everything to be safe. Our home here is marked. We can better protect the people if they are not here. I already have everything in the ready just say the word."

Alfred smiles widely. "That's my lad. I am giving to word. I stay we start over, but what of those that are unwill to leave their homes."

Bard smiles. "The night Thorin and Company came I made sure everyone was ready to started getting all ready to leave, and put down plans for new homes just in case. So all is readied Bain?"

Bain nods pale. "Yes, but Ma and you will need to announce it to night. Braga and the town guard have everyone making ready to go at a moments notice. Boats and barge as well as some wains."

Bard and Alfred share a look, and look at Theoden, Eomund and Theodwyn. Theoden nods looking grim. "Right, I will go back through portal to give word to Hama and Grimbold. Theodwyn are you sure you..."

Theodwyn gives both Theoden and Eomund a look of warning. "I am not meant to fight, but I will be stay in the Greenwood halls. Stop acting like I will wilt and die if I help."

Alfred eyebrows arch and she smirks chuckling. "Never mind, Bard and Theoden, but when do I get my chance humm."

Theoden blushes for once, as Bard growls. "After the Battle if I don't have you with child I will feel I can no longer sire. I have been ..." Bain covers his ears. "Da, please.." All laugh heartly at this.

/

Two days later Ecgaroth was empty, and the people were heading to the Greenwood halls with Alfred and Theodwyn and the girls leading and Bain and Theodred and guard following at intervals. Bard, Theoden, Eomund, Thorongil and Denethor neared Erebor the evening of the second day. They had only set up camp good when they saw a sight that would cause most to fear. Smaug had took flight, but they all saw two shining figures on his head as his flight turned in their direction. Denethor placed a trembling hand on Theoden and Thorongil shoulders. "He is on our side now?"

Bard smirks. "We are about know for sirten. Smaug is a about alight..."

Smaug landed as gracefully as a tiny bird, and with very light ground quaking with a large smile and a humble look, as he allowed Bilbo and Ori in their Mithril armor off his head.

Eomund whistles. "Lords of silver fountains indeed. True sliver, and you both wear it well. Smaug the Golden, lord of dragons is it well met?"

Bard smiles as Smaug nods slow. "All is forgiven Smaug, please do not fret..."

Smaug brighten. "It is well met indeed, but I only fret over the fact that the gift I give I could not have give unto your foresires. Bard of Dale, Theoden of Rohan and Thorongil of Gondor come forward. I will claim you not only as friends but sons."

All Three look at each other and walk forward together. Smaug open his mouth and takes a deep breath, and as Ori and Bilbo hold Denethor and Eomund back Smaug breath on them as he begins to weep. The warmth go to their very core, and Thorongil blushes brightly because opens his eye to Theoden and Bard both glowing and shining, hold each other close and kissing and nuzzling at each other's neck.

Smaug chuckles. "I see, two of my jewels are seconds. But Bilbo my lad, you need to allow the one you are holding to come forward and Denethor as well."

Eomund all but buried his face into both Theoden and Bard's neck. Both pull back look surprised as the glow fades, but pull him between them holding him, as he holds on to both for dear life tear falling unheeded in relief. Denethor drove into Thorongil waiting arms. "Little brother I am..."

Thorongil eyes widen as Denethor lips find his in a clumsy but tender kiss. Denethor pulls back enough to look into Thorongil slate blue eyes. "Forgive me, I felt... I need... I know I am young but I..."

Thorongil just hold him close swaying. "Someday, little brother, we will be more but do not rush it you will have me when I have time to sort things with my other mates."

Bilbo clears throat and smirks. "Sorry but we need to get going as some as you can pack back up. We will all have time to sort our mates and our minds after the battle and in the watchful peace, but there is a storm coming."

Everyone quickly packs up and Smaug allows everyone get on his head and neck. "Hold tight." Smaug give a short run and flap and all but Bilbo and Ori scream and hold tight indeed as the fly swirling and rolling back to Erebor.

/

Legolas stood beside the now healed Smaug, waiting. Ori and Smaug were to be the last line of defence and first line of offence along with those guarding Erebor. Smaug sighs. "Fingolfin, thank you for healing me, but why have you remained instead of going back to the Greenwood?"

Legolas continues to pet Smaug's snout in a comforting manner. "Because I need to be here to help guard and protect my kin, and heal the wounded. I may be young, but I can help. Maedhros, Bofur, and our people will protect our home. Tell me, why are you unable to change into your lordly form?"

Smaug chuckles sadly. "Because I am the last fire drake alive, and the oldest dragon alive right now, and I only know of three other dragons alive at this point as I have knowledge of. Two drakes, and one wormtongue, although I have reason to believe their may be some very young dragonets in hiding. Why do you ask?"

Legolas smiles softly. "I would have you not be alone. I will help Ori and Nori in future years in find these that you speak of, and help free and heal them."

Smaug nuzzle Legolas. "Son Finwe you are a wonder. You still await Durin?"

Legolas smiles and chuckles and then laughs. "Yes, but I will not need to wait long. Durin will be born soon I can feel it, and Finrod as well. I will grow up beside them, and our bond will be stronger than it ever was, but we will blind to each other until our heart feel the first stirrings of love and longing... Smaug do your eyes see what mine do?"

Smaug lift his head with a fierce growls. "It comes, go and warn our treasures and friends. The battle will be joined in but a few hours, and to make ready. Send my hoard to me. I must speak with them before they finish making ready."

/

The Battle of five armies end far quicker and with little loss of life on the side of the Dwarrows, Elves, Men and Eagles, but all but a few Orcs were slaughtered. Ori was now on her well known place atop Smaug's head as he burned the piled bodies of dead orcs. Smaug stop moment looking up at his daughter as she turn a page and continues her quick but neat writing. "Ori, dear jewel are you well."

Ori sighs and finishes a line and pauses, as Smaug turns another pile to ash. "Yes and no. Papa, how did you know, about me? When was the last time you saw Cougen?"

Smaug smiles gently but continues. 'You carry to scent of one who bore his offspring, but without his mark. I knew it was one side for him. As far as the last time I saw him. It was shortly after I bonded to Bungo and Belladonna as siblings, 70 years, give or take a year of so why?' Ori close her journal. 'I had been unwilling. He rapped me, not fiercely, but still. The Cougen you knew was forced me to bare my beautiful little dragonets, and worse I believe he ate them after he took them from me. Or threatened to at least. Bofur hopes...' Smaug gave a very soft growl. "Ori, I am sorry, dear daughter. You are right, but I fear for my mate. Artica my one and only mate is his full blood sister. Will you and our kin help me to find her. If we find her, if any of your hoard live they will be there with them." Ori nods as hot tears fall down her face. "Was that the last pile?" Smaug turn to head back to Erebor. "Yes, Why." Ori turns on her stomach. "Can we go and get some food." Smaug nods. "Shall we fly back?" Ori nods. "Yes please."

/

Beorn of course had fought in the battle too and had mainly been banged up a bit but had a few bad gashes. "Foolish Bear. What were you thinking jumping off of the eagles back not only into a huge knot of orcs and goblins but there were wargs to. Foolish, Foolish bear."

Beorn chuckles softly at Sigrid eir as she stitches him up until he sees her tears. "Now, young she wolf.. why do you weep for me. I will live..."

Sigrid sets him with a glare that broke his heart but also made him nears shake in fear as she leaned in nose to nose with him nearly. "Wolf, I may be, bear, and you may indeed live, but I will not allow any such foolishness out of my mate any farther.. I weep because I nearly lost you before I could even know you.. I may be of a lesser line than you but.."

Beorn had only called her wolf from her mannerisms and scent he had not dreamed, his eyes widen for a moment and then soften as he smiles his hand nearly the size of her face gently holding her cheek and wiping the tears away with his thumb. "My uncle's line is not a lesser line.. only different.. and you needn't fear me doing so again my lovely little wolf.. I thought that I was the last of our breed and was more than willing to fight to the death.. and that it would be better to die protecting my friends than old and alone.. but seeing you.. I have a reason to live and hope and fight on in another way.. marry me.. be my wife.. teach me that my life has worth.. as more than a guard and a fighter.."

Sigrin smiles gently for a moment and kisses his hand and then frogs him hard in his uninjured shoulder. "I will, but never do it again.. my dear, wonderful foolish bear.."

Alfred gape coming back with Tauriel as Sigrin kisses Beorn for all he's worth and he pulls her close to sit on the uninjured part of his chest. Tauriel winks at Alfred and whisper. "There a bit of healing we elves could do."

Alfred nods slowly and pales. "I hope Bard will be understanding and not try and fight him."

/

Theoden and Eomund had met halfway to the Greenwood, and looked each other over before smiling and laughing. Eomund pull Theoden into a hug. "Our first true battle and all we have is a few scratches and bruises. Theoden... I ... "

Theoden lips gently kiss the crook of Eomund neck. "You are wondering what the three of us we'll tell Theodwyn and Alfred. The truth, or will you fight this?"

Eomund and Theoden are shaken from their thoughts as Thorongil runs by follow slowly by Dual, who looks fit to be tied with longing. Both smirk. Eomund chuckle. "We have time to sort ourselves after we talk to our mates, come our brother in heart is running from his mate, and I for one would like to know why." Theoden nods as they walk hand in hand in Dual's wake.

/

Fili had been aiding those coming back from battle, and guide them to where to go for what, when Thorongil had come to stand in front of him. Fili blushes as Thorongil look deep into his eye. "Fili, my third. I was told that after that battle was by someone that those with mates should seek to sort themselves. I know I can not be your mate yet, but I would..."

Fili smiles sadly but still brightly. "I would ask, if we not be mates yet. Elros, my love, that you would kiss me at the least. I can wait for you in other things."

Thorongil gently takes Fili face in his hands as he leans his head down to meet Fili's up turned one. "Fili my third, I would be glad to kiss you."

Fili slowly brings his nose to rest by Thorongil's. "I will be glad to be kissed by you... Elros no! I killed my Third, Eru please no I just wanted him to kiss me, and ..."

Dual takes Thorongil limp and widely smiling form in her arms sighing. "Sorry I should have warned to you. You and Kili are too much for Elros and Arwen. They are also to much for each other. He is far from dead. You took in each other's breath, I am thinking. All four of you are too young to be mated to each other without being useless for anything else, or worse. It is just part of it. I will talk to all three of you about it once he can do more than lay here in bliss."

Eomund and Theoden run up fearing the worse. Thorongil eyes cracks open his eyes meet Fili and their eyes begin to flicker. Dual pale. "Both of you run. Or you in up... To late."

Theoden and Eomund hold each other close flirting and giggling. Dual feels Catranel take Thorongil from her. "I'll take him to Erebor to rest, can you handle the rest?"

Dual shakes her head, and gently takes him back. "No, you handled it. Sorry. I do want to end up apart of it."

Catranel smirks nods. Kissing Dual on the cheek. "You owe me Du. I will hold you to it."

Dual nods and walk and portal. Catranel looks down to Fili hiding his face in her upper stomach weeping. "Ki, why can't we have our mates? What is wrong with me?"

Catranel hold him close. "Nothing is wrong, they are too young for you for now that's all, but you and my young self have hope of your other mates. With Celebrain going back to Aman, and Elrond, Elros and Arwen being too young Ori, Dwalin, Bofur and Nori will be able to court and woo both you and my younger self, but you and Kili will need to go to Aule and Ulmo to ask how to go about things. Last time both of you died and this was not a factor, but Eru's hand is with you."

Fili looks up eyes shining with tears and hope. "So we may not need to always be alone?"

Catranel smiles leaning down within reach if Fili desired a kiss. "No, but you are not alone now. I am here, my nadad."

Fili blush and smiles. "Yes, you are, but will you not faint too?"

Catranel smiles the same cheeky grin Kili is so well known for. "I doubt it. Give it a try, my beloved nadad."

Fili leans up feel Catranel hand in his hair as she gently falls to her knees.

Fili deepen the kiss feeling oddly light and warm as he pulls back realizing he is no longer looking at Catranel but his Kili who is blushing brightly. "Fili, I am glad your awake, and that was a wonderful kiss, but calling me you dear nadith Catranel is still a bit odd. You have been out for three day, Catranel brought you in near faint with bliss. Followed by Eomund and Theoden acting like they were courting and far younger than they are. All she told me was that, Elros had tried to kiss you, and blissful chaos ensued after including you kiss her and cause all with in a mile round to go into a blissful haze."

Fili sighs. "You should kiss my future self and see what happens. Kili, I have some hard news. We will need to wait a near century for Elros and Arwen. I can not have my second, and we need to seek the guidance of Aule and Ulmo about how to deal with it without fading, because we are not allow to court our fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth or ninth, because of our doom. They have to court us, but I do not know more than that."

Kili nods brokenly. "Nori, I know your there. Keep it to yourself until we know more okay."

Nori looks Kili in the eyes. "Not my secret to tell, but if the time is right. I will if I may. I'll leave on that note."

Kili nods and her heart beats faster as she feel Nori's breath on her neck. "But before I do, I'll tell you, that I am waiting, and watching for when Bofur and I can make you ours, and you mine.. openly. Dual and Kensheero may run but we will not. I love you, and I will prove it. Consider yourself being courted. I am not afraid..."

Kili turn finds Nori gone. Fili chuckles. "Nori is your fifth right." Kili sits down in shock on the side of the bed Fili's bed in the healing hall. "Yes, Bofur is my fourth, Nori is my Fifth, Ori my sixth and Dwalin my seventh, but I do not know. I don't to betray Arwen and Elros, even if they reject us because their age for now. I ..."

Fili pull her into his arms and kisses her gently. Maglor who had just walk into stood in shock at that glow around them, and feels Curufinwe react to it, by trying to reach out with healing flames. Maglor smiles and walk over. Fili pulls back and looks up, his eyes flicker gently like a calm sea on a partly cloudy day. "Kili, Curufinwe must feel our pain. Do you feel his fervent healing running through you, as well. Kili... Kili.."

/

Kili runs and hides in her and Maglor shared study at the moment. Only to be found, by the last one she wanted be found by. "Kili, what're ya doin in here. We came ta bring you and the others to Erebor now the royal wing is ready enough. What's wrong?"

Kili looks up and shakes her head. "I can not. I can not be an heir when my mates reject me. Fili and I can not... Bofur..."

Bofur hold her close. "Who has rejected you, as your mate?" Kili hold him close as she breaks. "Arwen and Elros, Elrond, and I feel I would betray them to... "

Bofur pulls back holding her so he can look into her eyes. "They are not worthy of ya. If'n they will not've ya. But I will do all I can do awake'em to the fact, and there're those that you may need to wait a decade or two on, but they will not reject ya. I know fer a fact, that they love you. I am here for you, Kili, you have your Fili both his present and future self. Please, don't give up on those of us are loyal."

Kili nods brokenly. "I will give it all I have and burn bright until I either am strengthened by my mates, or burn out and fade waiting. Thank you Bofur.."

Bofur kisses her forehead, and rest his head against herself. "If ya go, ya will draw many to the halls of waitin with ya. Please, Kili... just let us be there, until I can wake'em up. Don't give into the darkness again. I'm here, and will be, even when Dual and Kensheero are unwillin. I'm here, I'll hold ya when they won't. I'll help Fili to make you smile and shine when they hide from yer brightness. Just don't give up on us, because they're runnin from their hearts."

Kili take a deep breath as Bofur's lips near her's but he does not kiss her. "I will hold out as long as I can. Eru help, me.. If our breath mingles.."

Bofur smirks, his eyes gentle and warm, full of love and fondness. "I can take it. Try me kitten." Kili slow breaths out her nose, and Bofur just smiles widely and turns his head kissing right beside her lips, and then pull her to her feet and into his arms. "I told ya. I'm here, so let me be. I need you, ta shine, Kili-Cat, my kitten. All of us do. Now come. Fili and the rest are fretful."

Kili sighs. "But you reject me too..."

Bofur blushes. "No... I just know ta wait until yer ready, but if you were hoping for a kiss..."

Kili looks away shyly. "I can not ask it is part of..." Bofur give her a soft but soul warming kiss, making things clear, and whispers.

"But I can. My dooms a little different. I'm waitin. I will as long as you need unless Fili and I start to see you start to dim. I'll not play any of their games. I love you, and I'll make sure ya know it, just as much as Nori, Dwalin and Ori do, and Fili will too..."

Kili buries her face in his neck. "Take me home Bof. I need Fili, and I need all of you. I can not have any but Fili as mate fully for now, but I need all of you as my bonded ones still. But that kiss made me shaky, can you carry me."

Bofur gently pick her trembling form up, as she starts to doze off. "Nori, my Dove, can you check her and make sure she is just asleep and not fainting."

Nori walks in and check her pulse and smiles. "Just sleeping, lover. That was some kiss. Come I've gotten the last of her things through the fixed portal."

/

Kili wakes up resting in Fili's arm in a bed that seemed big enough for ten dwarrow to sleep easy, or six elves. The room was huge but somewhat dusty but still clean. "Kili, please do not do that again. I know that is hard but I need you with me. Do you remember, that time when we were small and Thorin had shown us our family tree, and how I told you that would not allow anyone between us. There needs to be an us for that. I can share you with our mate if they will not hurt you and will not use you or come between us, but as much as I love Elros, Elrond and Arwen I am unwilling to see you hurt by them. Please do not leave me alone Kili..."

Kili turn in Fili's arms looking into his fiercely flickering eyes, and gently strokes his face. "Hey, Fi. I am here. I just need all of you, but you are my Ze. No one else. Eru and then you. I can hold out until lord Aule and lord Ulmo calls to give us the answers we need and others things we will need to know. Hold on to me and I will hold on to you, but right now. Frodo and Fela are throwing a fit in my womb about food so..."

Fili laughs through his tears at that but then feels two kick to his hand that is resting on Kili's slightly roundish stomach. "They kicked me. Ki. did you. come, let get the three of you some food. Our half hobbit blood sure burns food off quick."


	30. Chapter 30

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will you.

Chapter 30

The Finest lines

As soon as Maedhros had entered Erebor he could not fight the wash of memory.

/Maglor and Maedhros now had, the last two silmarils, it was a hollow victory. "Kana, It's over. Come we can take the Silmarils and make a place for ourselves. Elrond and Elros, you and I ..." Maglor glares at him brokenly. "No, brother... our sons in heart need to be left out of this. We want them to live. We have our doom. Where can we go now, that some will not seek to kill us after all this. If only Ada have never made them. But what do you mean a place for ourselves?" Maedhros nears sitting aside the silmarils, and holding Maglor's cheek. "I would make you mine, my soul's mate. I would see us both swollen with children we had sired. You know, I love you, but you have... Makalaure please." Maglor pulls away, shaking her head. "No, I will not bare your child no matter how I long for it. I will not watch them kill you, when you are found with my child. I love you, my brother.. But we can not. This is part of... Maitimo... "/

Maedhros sigh as he come out of his memories to find he had walked into the very heart of Erebor. Dual and Catranel share a look watching him as his trembling hand reaches out to brush where they had taken to Arkenstone out. "Iluvatar, please forgive us. I, will serve and protect all that is yours and if they will have me here, and you indeed would this be my home. I ask that you strengthen me, and this place that was once my tomb and make it instead a womb filled with those lives who serve you and allow none to dwell or enter here that do not serve you with a whole heart. Please fill this place with your breath and life and love and peace. Please allow me to serve you here and by the sides of those who serve you here and at times abroad. Maglor, my love."

Maglor take his hand away and place it on her now roundish stomach. "I chose the same and may Manwe and Varda and our Lord Iluvatar bare witness, of the oath of our heart, but I ask that all the Noldor that are born be given the choice to also take it, and live it."

Thrain and Thorin come out from behind Dual and Catranel along with Frerin and Helm. Thrain nods. "We will bless this oath and bare witness to it. The Dwarrows of Durin folk are for you and all the Noldor that will serve Eru, Iluvatar, and their be few that can stand against you now, but I say now, that this within the very heart of Erebor is yours, and will remain the home of the Noldor as long is there are Noldorian lords to draw breath in middle earth."

Maedhros choke back a sob holding Maglor close. "SO Be It."

/

It had been four month since Elrond had felt it when Denethor had kissed Elros, and had felt it even more when Elros nearly kissed Fili. Lindir and the others were gone, to help with wounded, and those left to guard Imladris were in the outer houses. Elrond had sat in the counsel pavilion, and then walked in Maglor and Maedhros' gardens, tears flowing unheeded. "Eru my Lord is this my doom. To always be left alone to love from afar and in dreams. My mates are being tempted away from me, to be out of order with other mates... "

"They may be tempted but they stay true. They will come to you. I am here, my Koushie of the lavender flame."

Elrond turn wide eyed with shock. "Celebrain, no this is only a dream..."

Ramzet shakes his head. "No, my love. I am here. For but a short while but I am here."

Elrond was trembles. "Celebrain, how..."

Ramzet kisses Elrond deeply tears running down her face anew. "I am only here until they call me to come back to Eldamar. I love you, but even though I am your soulmate, you need your second, sixth and ninth more right now. It will not be but few years in for waiting Dual, and it will be less for Kensheero, and I will not leave you alone. Do not fight your bond to them only find how to keep it pure. Come let us make the most of our time. I will not leave here until you are carrying our child."

Elrond's eye widen as she blushes. "You do not plan on wasting time. Do you.. May I ..."

Ramzet only smiles leading her to their rooms.

/

Arwen smiles as she feel the echo of Celebrain and Elrond renewing their bond. "Granada, when did nana head to Imladris?"

Celeborn looks up with a smirk. "Ten minutes ago. We will not be able see him, unless we go there. Celebrain, my son and heir's doom for now is to comfort his mate until he is called back to Aman and Eldamar. Why do you look at me oddly."

Arwen growls. "Are telling me Elrond my brother and Ada, is my sister and nana, and that Celebrain my sister and nana, is my brother and Ada. Have their genders only settled now?"

Celeborn chuckles and nods, as his granddaughter throw a pillow at him.

/

Thorongil and Denethor were just settling in morning training when Denethor had to keep Thorongil, as he pales, trembles and from falling to his knees. "Brother what is it?"

Thorongil smiles as Damrod and Mablung continue training new rangers in their place for now. "Elrond's one is with her. My twin's gender has settled. I need not be concerned any long. Denethor, I will be fine. The echo was just a shock to my heart."

Denethor narrows his eyes, and whispers harshly. "Well, someone needs to protect your heart. Your mates are not, maybe I should."

Thorongil blushes as whisper. "We will speak of this later, my brother, please do not fret."

Denethor help Thorongil to his feet but keep an arm around him until he see color truly came back into Thorongil face, and sigh letting go. "As you desire, but I will ask father if you and I may have the day to rest tomorrow. I will not be able to rest until, you, I and Elrond find a way to keep this from continuing."

Thorongil looks at into Denethor sliver grey eyes. 'I will speak to Elrond of this as soon as she is no longer umm occupied with her mate. Are you sure that you true desire this, little brother?'

Denethor smirks blushing crimson. 'I am indeed. I may not be of age in the eyes of our people, but my one is not born yet and your heart calls to mine. I am unwilling to fight. I will not run from this. Arwen is not, able to be your mate, nor Fili or Kili. Elrond... we will see, but I will not have you fade.'

Thorongil nods timidly as Denethor go to continue training. Thorongil takes a deep breath as he feels Elrond and Celebrain stop and rest.

/

Elrond smiles her head resting on the now sleeping Ramzet chest. 'Elrond.. Elrond brother..'

Elrond brow furrow at the pain and sorrow in Elros' voice. 'I am here, what pains you.. Oh no. have we hurt you... Are you well?'

'I am better now that the two of you have finish but I nearly fainted in front of mine and Denethor new rangers we were training. Elrond, Denethor wants to mate me. What am I to do?'

Elrond rubs the bridge of her noise. 'How do you feel about him, he is your eighth. Other than myself their is no other to can mate at this point, all others are too much for you.'

'I do love him, but am fighting it.' Elrond pales sitting up waking Ramzet with her movements. "Elrond, what is it? Elros.. He feels wan. Why is ... he is unmated."

Elrond nods looking grim. "I was a fool not to claim him once our bond was pure, but nothing can be done but our bond being made whole. Celebrian, my Ram. Denethor is courting him, shall I allow it. I will not have him fade.."

Ramzet close his eyes and waits, then opens them slowly. "Lady Yavanna said it is not out of order of line if you allow it. It is yours and Elros choice."

Elrond relaxes. "I will allow it, it is needful, and it will not hinder our bond, but I will need to mate them both. Do we have your blessing."

Ramzet nods. Elrond close her eye and lays back down with Ramzet. 'Stop fighting it. I will come and mate you and then the two of you will be free to be bonded, but if he mates you, I will need to mate him to seal the bond. None of you bonds can be open ended. I will come to you before tea, but now, please stop fighting heart and pushing yourself too hard.'

/

Thorongil looks up as Denethor bring him some water and fruit for their breakfast and watches as the young rangers leave and Mablung and Damrod walk over with looks of concern. Mablung frowns sighs. "Thorongil, my lord, young lord Denethor is right. You do not look well at all. Please take the next few days to rest. You have been pushing yourself far too hard since the two of you returned from the battle of five armies. Damrod and I can train them well enough until the two of you have truly rested."

Denethor holds Thorongil eyes pleadingly. Thorongil smiles softly, and closes his eyes. "As my little brother wills, but he will tell our lord father all the reason why."

Denethor blushes and slow nods. "I will once you allow to me help you to our rooms where you can rest but please eat first brother. You are still somewhat pale. Mablung please tell my father that Thorongil and I will need, after tea, free to speak with him. Both you and Damrod are dismissed."

Both nod reluctantly leave. Denethor once he and Thorongil are alone. "Brother, what are you saying? I know you are to be careful with your words around other, but you spoke with Elrond did you not?"

Thorongil nods smiling tears coming to his eyes. "I did, but we will speak more after we are in our rooms, may I eat first or will you rush me off to bed right now."

Denethor frown and wipes the few tear away that had fallen. "Yes, please eat. I will do my best to be patient."

Thorongil nods and eats somewhat quickly but takes his time drinking the water, and blush as he see Denethor watching him intently with a quirked brow and a loving smile on his strong young face. "You may call me brother, but your heart calls me more than this, just as it calls Elrond far more. Do you truly want to run from him and me?"

Thorongil looks down at the last bit of water. "I run, because I do not want to be hurt by either of you again."

Denethor eyes widen as he remembers the time passed. /Thorongil looks brokenly into Denethor angry face. "Denethor, please you are his son not me. I do not seek the crown. Birthright be doomed if it will make you hate me so. Gondor will have no king, unless it's steward will have it's king will open arms. Your are heir here not me. I will remain the last of my house, unless you will have, me. Elrond rejects me, Arwen will continues to withhold herself from me until the dark lord is gone. All others I would turn to are in the halls of waiting or in Aman. I have no hope..." Denethor snears. "I will not be supplanted by you. I will never be join to the one who stole my father's heart from me... why do you weep... Brother am I lying?" Thorongil stands pale and broken but still strong. "Yes, you have broken my heart, and Gondor is yours to rule until you or one of your children will have me return. I would have bore sons and daughters to you. We would have ruled side by side with our mates, but dear little brother. You have chosen hatred over love. Please at the least love your one when you find her. I will not be returning with you to Gondor now that your heart is clear." Denethor growls, but as soon as Thorongil is gone from the room. "What have I done, but how can I ever make it right he has given up on me."/ Denethor looks into Thorongil concerned pale face. "Denethor, my brother where did you go..."

Denethor pulls him in his arms, shaking. "I will not hurt you in that way again. I love you, Elros Half Elven, and I will have you if you can forgive my foolish pride."

Thorongil runs his fingers through Denethor hair and then pulls away. "You remember, the past... our blessing is upon you. I need to go to our rooms and rest. This is a lot to be borne, but yes I have long forgiven you. I would have you, but we will have a short wait. Help me to our room, little brother."

Denethor nods but lifts Thorongil hand slowly to his lips keeping eye contact kissing it tenderly. "I am not willing to repeat my mistake with you, Finduilas or our children, Boromir and Faramir. Come we will speak more, after I see that you have rested."

Thorongil relaxes and feels a little more himself as they walk slowly, with Denethor arm around Thorongil waist, and Thorongil arm hold on to Denethor shoulder as they walk from the fifth level to their rooms on sixth.

/

Denethor had came back to his and Thorongil shared room after he had cleared the next five days for the two of them and brought back with him, his and Thorongil's board from luncheon. Denethor stops at the door when he hears a voice other than his brother in heart's. "Elros, my brother he will be here soon do you wish for him to witness our bond our, do you not want... Aah.. Elros"

" I do want him to see he has a right, I will be... Elrond, my beautiful twin... he is at the door my mate... Denethor, come in please just shut the door quickly." Denethor blushes as bright as a glowing coal but comply, and locks the door behind him. Denethor quickly places the food and waterskins on the table in the sitting that comes before their bedroom and calls quitely. "Shall I come in or wait... I do not want to..."

Elrond walk up to him nude and unashamed. "Our brother is right. I am to be yours as well if you will have me, but that will be later. Elros and I have consumated our bond, and he will be mending soon, but you should not wait long in your choice. If you want him, you must have us both."

Denethor nods slow, keeping his eye on hers. "Yes but I would have give myself to you when the time come, but to Elros first. Will you be staying for now or going back until we can not do without you?"

Elrond smile and chuckles, kissing Denethor's cheek. "I will be going soon, but will be back tonight, I am lord of Imladris, and my one will only be with me for a few more months before he returns to Aman. Come and rest with us, and you and I will think of how best for you to tell your father of this."

/

Ecthelion paces back and forth in Denethor and Thorongil shared study. "You are to be Mates, the two of them, both and in later years your other mates. I am unsure of how to take this Denethor. When did you start to love them as more than siblings?"

Denethor keeps his eyes on his father. "Why have you fought your bond you Thengel, father. He is far nearer to you, your second, than both mine, and both of you..."

Ecthelion stops his face looking pained, and looks to his son. "How have come to know this my son, when did you become as wise as.. an Istari.. you are starting to waken... I understand now, you have my blessing, and you are right but is it not too late for he and I."

Denethor smile. "I know who bore me and who sired me father, and I also know that my sire does not. It would be a good place to start. I have his eyes after all. Elrond can fix a portal from your room to his that will last the rest of your days if you but ask it, and none but you and my sire will be able to use it."

Ecthelion smiles softly. "I will sight him first, that he would ask Trowanel to allow him to come and speak with me first, but as far as you and your mates. You're not to hide it. Learn quickly from my mistake so you do not repeat them. Now go on. Thorongil is half elf and his blood runs through your veins. It is enough. I will anounce that you have been wed in the elfish fashion four day hence. I will have your meals brought to the study by Mablung or Damrod, if I am not able. Now off with you, and but I will not be surprised if one of you is with child soon, young though you are." Denethor and heads to his and Thorongil rooms.

/

Thengel had been finishing the last of the papers needing to be signed, a letter stating the unlawful of the buying and selling of people in his and his kin's realms when he feels a pull he had not in years as Ecthelion speaks to him in thought. 'Thengel, I know it has been years since you have shared my bed, but I need to speak with you of many things, and I will not withhold myself from you any longer. Denethor is your son, my mate.'

Theoden looks at his father with concern as he pales and stands trembling. 'My love, is this why you hid yourself after I told that I was to wed my one. Denethor is my child, and does he know?'

Theoden look up as he feels Trowanel enter the hall, and comes to sit by him, and whispers. "Do not be alarmed, but you father will need you to take up his stead soon. He will tell you all soon, but for now just wait for the answer. His health is fine, in fact will most likely be in better health soon."

Both of them look up as Thengel quickly sighs the last paper, and then motions for them both. Thengel looks into Theoden's eyes with tear of joy in his on. "My son, you have a brother and I did not know. My second has stopped fighting our bond, and... I must go to him. I need you to keep this close to your heart until it is safe to speak of. Trowanel, you know why I have called you my friend."

Theoden shakes his head. "Can I know who they are?"

Thengel smiles widely hold his son close. 'Ecthelion, is my second and mate, and Denethor is your older brother, but tell no one until I know how to handle it in a way that will not stir strife.'

Theoden returns his father's smiles and half laughs, half sobs with joy, as his father let him go. "I will make sure no one bothers you for the evening father. Eru and Yavanna's blessing on your night. I will call for you in the morning."

Trowanel returns from Thengel's room and nods, then leave with and swirl water and leaves trailing behind him.

/

That night when Elrond returns to her rooms to find Ramzet blushing beneath and angry crying Arwen. "Why, Ram it is not fair. Elrond, why did you do this. Come and tell me why you have claimed my Elros before me and how the both of you are not out of order in mating Denethor, and why Dual just smirks and says I will understand later and be glad for it, am I not to have a mate at all until the dark lord is gone, is it my doom?"

Elrond pull her former daughter and future mate into arms. "Slow down, dear one. If myself and Denethor would not have mated Elros he would be starting fade now."

Arwen widen in shock and pain. "Fading, why?"

Ramzet smiles sadly. "Because, He needs his mates to strengthen him, but as the only two that Elros can mate without fainting or harming are Elrond his second and Denethor his eighth. At this point in time, if you were to mate him, he would be killed, and if you or himself were to mate Kili he would kill her with all the pain he bears. Your untamed and unrestrained power would cause his heart to stop, and Elros fierce yearning for justice that at this point is not fully balanced by mercy would break Kili's heart, to the point of shattering and she would die of grief. And Fili, Bofur, Nori, Ori and Dwalin would overwhelm him to the point of being unable to function coherently. Elrond and Denethor are meant to be a buffer and shield until Elros can bond to the rest of us safely, but as far as this begin part of your doom. I am sad to say, yes it is. You killed all of them but Kili, so yes they need protecting from you until your former lovers are sealed into the void. I am the only one that you could mate safely, because I am fully awaked and mated to my one. All others you would harm, or kill."

Arwen nods brokenly. "I understand, but I would only have you in dreams once go back to Aman. I destroyed our bonds, in the shattering, woke Death, Destruction, Cosmos of sorrow and Chaos, now I must face my doom until all thing are made right by my future self, but should I ..."

Ramzet look to Elrond who hold up her hand. "We are no longer her parents. The moment Maglor and Maedhros were revealed, they became her blood parents. Arwen is my sister not my daughter, and you are her cousin. Both of you must chose to renew your bond now or in aman. You have my blessing either way, but it is your choice."

Arwen looks up hopeful. Ramzet just lays back down. "Where were we before Elrond came in, but without the pain please."

Elrond and Arwen both laugh at this, as Kensheero walk into. "There is one fine line you forget. She can be mated to me if she is mated to Ram first, as Elros can now be with mated to Dual. It is only their present self they can not be with yet, or their mates outside of the lines caused by their doom. Come Koushie, let us give them time, I would like to know how you feel things fare."

/

Ecthelion and Thengel had talked long into the night just holding each other as they spoke of the many things they regretted and had longed for. Both had gladly and fully forgiven one another, now were in contented quiet. Thengel take a deep breath. "How to we to go forward openly without causing strife, my beloved?"

Ecthelion smiles. "You will need to return to me, and the two of us wed openly, you hide your dominant gender well, but there is no longer any need. You on pass to Theoden your throne his gender to shows, but does Theoden know the truth of who bore him and how his sire died protecting you?"

Thengel shakes his head no. "No, and one alive does, but yourself and Dual the blue. Morwen made sure of it before he called upon Dual for help. Dual did so unwillingly but complied and healed me fully and did not have the strength heal all of Morwen's wounds, but... Theoden and Theodwyn were both toddlers and with you and yours mate safe and sound, but why is it that your one died of grief and not me I still do not know."

Ecthelion eyes widen in realization. "Because, Morwen was her one and not me. You and I... Thengel I have been a fool..."

Thengel's silver grey look in shock, and speak in a voice choked with tears. "You are my one, but why ... Ecthelion how can I continue to rule Rohan. I must be with you. I can not fight this."

Ecthelion comb his hands through Thengel's soft honey blonde hair. "Theoden is ready, you know he is. All that is left, is to Make all right in Eru's eyes. Denethor is my heir and Theoden yours, there will be no problem, my heart. But I would have you go back to Rohan and make all right there, and I will sent word throughout our realms that I seek your hand and ask the blessing of our peoples, and if we do not have it. I will have Denethor take his place at Thorongil's side, until all be revealed. Does this bode well with you?"

Thengel nods but frowns. "Shall I go then..."

Ecthelion kisses Thengel tenderly with gentle but fierce passion, and then pulls back his cornflower blue eyes shining with tears.

"Yes, but it will not be long to wait, but a month I think, but I would have you join me here in the even, before you go to take your rest. I will wed you as we should have in the first place, so forbare me in this. You shall have me, and will not need to leave me but do not pine. You will have me at need, we are mated."

Thengel nods smiling through her tears. "I can forbare it, my beloved, will you have me before..."

Ecthelion pulls her flush against him kisses her with tender deep longing. "I will deny you nothing, my heart. Have me as you will. I need you as well, I have always."

Thengel presses close as Ecthelion hands start to free them of their clothes. "As I have you, I am yours as well." Ecthelion sighs as Thengel show him how much she had missed him.


	31. Chapter 31

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Warning : Flash back of charter being raped.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will you.

Chapter 31

Rebuilding and Growing

Six month after the Battle of Five Armies much was still in need of rebuilding and repair, both in Erebor and Dale, but also in the lives of those who would call them home. Dis and Billa sat alone in Dis' room in the royal wing after they had finished clean the last room. "Billa, may I lay my head against your stomach I need..."

Billa blush and spurters. "Su sure, go go head."

Dis smile looking pale. "Thank you."

Billa was sitting on the bed Dis kneels in front of Billa. Billa turn a bit to her side as Dis careful presses her ear to Billa lower stomach, and sighs as tears of relief flow free down her cheek. "Our little one, I thought I lost you. Well, Eru has blessed you with Three amads and Three Nadas, and two nadads and you will have three other siblings your age and more cousins than I can think to count, you are loved Beleg..."

Billa lift Dis face to look up at her. "Dis, dear heart. Do you need to sleep with Thorin and I ... no no not like that. Helm will fight you over me in that...sorry."

Dis blushes. "Helm is your mate, when..."

"When the four of us had our week, I claimed her before Thorin had a chance just not in the same way. Billa and Thorin are of both gender Dis. But what are you doing?" Helm tilts her head, and Billa drops her hand blushes as Helm walk closer.

Dis moves, looking between them, slightly pink as Helm takes her place and nuzzles Billa stomach. "That right, you are loved and, I will make sure you know. Your auntie Tauri is carrying your Turin and Tuor and your nada Frerin is carrying Nienor... Billa I..."

Dis watch in shock as Billa pins Helm to the floor. "Your far from Sorry so, come I shall show you our quarters and we can ready them for other mates. Dis, honestly. If you need to sleep in the bed with Thorin and ahh the four of us tonight feel ah free. Thorin, lover come now, behave for now."

Helm just laughs and Billa gets up, and leads the way in a huff. Dis nods to them, blushing crimson. "You can sleep in our bed, you and Bilbo both, but we haven't sorted ourselves enough to share more than we do, so ... Coming my little flower, do not fret."

Helm runs to catch up. Dis looks out over the royal common, now looking as it should. Dis smiles as she sees a now very swollen Kili being fussed over by Maglor with Curufinwe in arms and Thranduil, while Maedhros stood behind Kili waiting to help with a half somber, half amused look on his face, and Kili looking annoyed but thankful. Dis then heads off to see how Bombur and Bilbo were doing in reorder the kitchens and the Royal panties. Kili nods to her Amad as she pass and Maglor with little Curufinwe head on to the healing halls to see Oin, and fight a growl as Maedhros kneel down and holds her nuzzling her neck and tries to pick her up again. "Nelyo there is not need to baby me.. I can walk.."

Thranduil and Maedhros share a look and Thranduil huffs looking annoyed and Maedhros smirks an chuckle as the both say in Almerian quenya. "The Stubbornness of Dwarrow will be my downfall if not remedied.."

Kili crosses her arms. "The Stubbornness of the Noldor will make me fat and lazy if I let it, let me walk while can blast. Or Or.."

Thranduil takes one of Kili wrist check her pulse as she rants. "Or what, do you want to lose your little ones, Kili. You need more rest and less stress. Either you listen to Maedhros and Maglor, or you will come back to my halls to stay until Dur.. until the twins are born and the three of you are well."

Kili pouts a moment and then relaxes and sighs as Maedhros sits down behide her and she allow him to gentle pull her to rest in his lap and arms, tucking her under his chin, as Thranduil lets her wrist go. "Yes, grosada.. but surely walking is good for me. It helps me to be less stressed after all."

Thranduil gives her a mildly disapproving glance as he pulls a scroll out of his large sleeve and starts to make notes with a wax coated charcoal stick that he had gotten out of the other sleeve, before constateing own his notes. "Walking not the issue here, it is that once more you are fighting sleep, and you weary to the point of falling over.. This will not do and is a danger to both you and the little ones.. You know this Kili. Now tell me why you are not sleeping well and why you are having trouble eating."

Kili frowns deeply furrowing her brow looking at the floor at first and then glaces questionly and imploringly up at Thranduil. "Could we.. if we must speak of it, do so either where.. where it is safe for me to speak freely, without any hearing it even my mate, and my fellows.. or another time when I may may do.. I.. grosada.. please.. I trust your judgement, but.. this is hard for me. Even if I must submit to being carried there by Maedhros."

Thranduil looks thoughtful for a moment as he finished writing with a small flourish, and puts the scroll and stick away, and gives Kili an appraising look and nods looking concerned a moment and then smirks slightly looking a bit smug but gently so. "Why is it so daire that you speak to us alone I wonder, and things you do not want Fili, Dwalin, Bofur, Nori and Ori knowing at that.. Very well, but if needed I will share what will you tell me with those who need know and only those who need. Now, You are half awake my little prince, so you must keep your word and submit to being carried by Maedhros. We shall had to his and Maglor's halls. There is many a room that are yet to be used and no one will bother us as you share your heart and mind with us."

Maedhros shifts Kili some that she is comfortable curled to his chest in his arm and stands leading the way. "Rest Kili.. Sleep kitten, I will walk you to speak with us when I see you've rested. The both of us have time to listen and you are safe with us."

Kili nods, eyes heavy and sighs contentedly, feeling safe and cared for, something she needed more than any of them knew yet. "Fine, but don't let anyone but the two of you, Maglor and Nori near me for now while I sleep.. I won't rest well other wise."

}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{

Verna, Varla, Mili and the children both older and younger were in awned at the change in Erebor from the one they remembered as they walk through the gates. Mili laughs as Bombur runs a pick her up spinning around and then kissing her, and the little one in her arms. Bombur takes little Oumbur from her as some of Dain's most trusted dwarrows pick up all their thing, as they begin to walk to the royal wing. "Welcome to our new home, my love and kin. Verna, Varla, Gloin and Oin are making sure all is ready. We are to live in the royal wing, no more hiding who we are. Thrain has announced that the heirs of Norbri's folk are to be lords in Erebor. Bafur, Arfur, Varlin, Valin, Mibur, Boli and Olin are to start lessons with Balin and Ori in the morning, and Varlin, Valin, Boli and Olin are to start training with Dwalin day after tomorrow. You are now heirs as you should be, and so much to share but you will find out tonight. Travel was Fair?"

Varla chuckles. "It was. And to travel with such a group. Hobbits and Elves and Skinchangers, all kind and well mannered, but nothing like I though any would be. Master Hamfast and his wife Bell are a wonder and Erestor and Glorfindel are true lords to be sure, but at the same time can be as playful as children, that was a shock. Then to have a Wiz Istari I mean, guarding us the whole time."

As they enter through the Gold and Mithril doors of the royal wing their breath is taken away. Verna smiles. "Home at long last... Gilmi come.. Who is this She elf, son?"

Tauriel blush as Gilmi hold her gently to his side and rest his hand over her swollen stomach, beaming his love at her. "Amad, this is my lady wife, princess Tauriel, daughter of Arien, Son of Fingon, and we are to have our twin in about six..."

Verna rush over hugging Gimli to her, and taking Tauriel's hand into hers. "Your the red haired elith, Tauriel I am glad to call you daughter. Twins, Mahal and Manwe help us, Valra we have work ahead of us. Did you say six month."

Tauriel nods and smiles warmly. "Yes, I am middle ways in bareing, we elves bare for 10-12 month. There are many twins in my family line so it is no shock, really. Shall we show you to Gloin. The rest have gone ahead."

Verna looks back and smiles at Gloin striding through the door. "Tauriel you get back to bed lass. I can tame this lovly foxfire of mine. Gimli, your Amad and I will be seein you both tonight. Off you go." Gilmi chuckle and lead a smirking Tauriel through the door to the royal common.

Gloin waits until the hall is clear and pulls Verna into his arms as he fights tears. Verna pulls back worried. "Gloin yer crying.."

Verna eyes widen for a moment and then fall shut as Gloin kisses her tenderly with heated passion, he slowly pulls back. "I have miss you fiercely my foxfire. You are most welcome to our new home."

Verna smiles looking quiet flushed. "Indeed, but you've not kiss me like that in years. The quest must have shaken you up."

Gloin laughs as he leads her through the door to the royal common. "Little more than shaken, we'll talk later."

The royal common was large and open with white marble floors and royal blue, black, white, and grey marble walls with tapestries depicting the history of the Khazadur (AN: This is my word for the collective folk of the seven sires. In cannon in believe it is Khazad in the way Man is the same as Mankind and refer to one person.) from Durin's waking unto the founding of Erebor, and one showing the lines of the Seven sires. There were low couches and tables group together ten or so feet away from the 58 doors that lead to the quarters of each family or court and the 28 large doors that lead to the family commons and bathing chambers. Verna brushes her hand over the newly embroider pictures names an dates add to the Durin's Folk family tree her fingers coming to rest on the two names underneath. "Turin I and Tuor I, our groschildren have already been revealed, but does this mean they are the same Turin and Tuor from the Elder days?"

Gloin nods with a soft smiles. "Yes, but take a look at who the younger heirs of the right line of Durin are, my foxfire."

Verna laughs. "Beleg, Nienor, Curufin, Maeglin, I spose the rest of the house of Finwe is to be and their mates are to be born into the lines of our kin and kith to then. Eru, and his Valar and his Valier are up to somethin big."

Gloin worries his beard a moment. "I believe you may be right Verna, but time will tell what the will of the Most High is in all this. Sulimo, Mahal and Ulmo will warn the Istari if their are things we need to know. Come, let's get a bath we're covered in dust, you from the road and me from tryin to clean."

Verna nods and giggles as Gloin wipes at a dirty smudge making it worse.

}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{

Dain pace back and forth in front of Thrain's door in the king's family common, thinking. 'How in Arda do I tell him. Will he even remember. He doesn't remember his matehood to Thran, Tilion or Arien, how would he remember Nali and myself. Neither Thorin knows they have the same sires and barer. Bilbo and Billa don't remember me as... their Nada. They only remember Nali. My beautiful mate how I miss you, but you are with Arien, Thrauriel, Ofur, Fundin.'

"Nada what are you fretting over? I haven't seen you like this since Amad, Ri and Fundin died."

Dain looks up to see Mili his next to the eldest child, holding his newest grandchild, Oumbur. Dain smiles holding his hand out wiggling his fingers for him to play with. "Thrain does not remember huge blocks of his past or..."

Mili sighs. "Do not tell Trin. He is having hard time with Vili and Sara being hobbits, on top of fact that the last of his children living will not speak to him for giving up his loveless matehood Maria Daughter of Marla. What are you planing?"

Dain smile fads. "I don't know what ta do at all, Mili my lad."

Mili smiles as she bounce the now half fussing Oumbur. "You still love cousin Thrain and Thranduil."

Dain blushes slightly. "How could I not they were and are in my heart, still my mates. But they need to be sorted before I enter in. I just need to watch and Wait..."

"Watch and Wait for what Ironfoot." Dain pale and turns to see Thrain and Thranduil walking up.

Thrain quirks a brow. "Cousin, are you watching and waiting for me for some reason? All is well, I hope."

Dain looks to Thranduil and quickly looks away. "Yes and No, cousin. There is still much to be done, and do not like it but in about a month I need to head back to my halls. Trin and his cousins can only do so much until I give word..."

Thranduil tilts his looking at Dain concern. "Word of what? The rebuilding is still going well is it not?"

Dain growls. "It's all fine. It is my kin that I am fretful of... Thrain, you have forgotten so much, and Frerin watching most with mistrust, Mili go head. I just.. I want to see you both not just hale but whole. I need to know if I should remain here for now helping you, or go back to help Trin, or if I should give my lordship to Trin and be here.. with you cousin."

Thranduil watches Thrain and Dain during this, and frowns. "Ironfoot, you are willing to give up your lordship just to help Thrain, are you sure there is not more to this? Wanting to rule by his side perhaps?"

Thrain shakes his head. "Dain you would never.. you would never try to do so would. You do not want my throne do you?"

Dain furrows his brow despair sitting in. "No, never cousin, but to be by your side.. I would rather see ya rule in peace, in the time Eru and Mahal bless ye ta do so, than.. You do not have someone at yer back. Thranduil may be here now, but for how long. He is a king in his own right..."

Thranduil lifts his chin leaning down looking deep into Dain's pained eyes, and gently lets go and straightens. "Forgive me, Dain, you still think I betrayed our kin, but that was not the case. Have you forgotten the oath we had taken together before Iluvatar and His Valar and His Valier, that in times of need we would give the other all we could give. He needed me not to end life but do all to preserve it. I had..."

Thrain gives Thranduil a sharp, but pleading look. Dain looks between and it dawns on him. Thrain has only forgotten the part of their matehood that were beyond the affection of kin, but not what they meant to each other his mind was just not ready for more and was blocking it out. Dain sighs and shakes his smiling in spite of himself. "I forgive you, ya pretty bugger. If Thrain had you do what ya did I can let it go, but you still owe me a fight or two, over not standing your ground on Thorin ..."

Thranduil smiles and wags his brow laying his blade to Dain's neck. "Shall we fight now or later Ironfoot. I do not take being call such things lightly."

Dain smile widely biting his lip and his axe meet Thranduil sword, but as they began to duel playfully Thrain sat down brokenly. "Will this hatred I caused never end?"

Both stop and blink looking at him in shock and pain as he began to tremble wrapping his arms around himself. Dain puts his axe in his belt and Thranduil sheaths his sword, both kneeling and holding Thrain close. "Cousin, we were playin. I far from Hate Thran. Yes, for years I have been bitter at him for this, but I could never truly hate him. Although I wanted to split his pretty head open. I would have hated myself for it, and never tried."

Thrain looks up as Thranduil fingers comb through his hair in a loving manner. "Dain, how sweet, you still find me, pretty. But Helm has picked up playing your kind of games with Thorin that you play with me. Perhaps the games need toning down, now that we are no longer youths?"

Dain growls and then pouts. "If we must. You are far too pretty the both of you..."

Thrain smirks at this. "Talking to yourself again cousin?"

Dain blushes and Thranduil smiles with gentle tears in his eyes. "Thrain you should not flirt unless you mean to woo your cousin."

Thrain blushes beet red and looks into Thranduil eyes. "May I brother?"

Thranduil breaks a little but smiles. "If I may the both of you." Thrain smiles tears falling down his cheek. "I can but answer for myself, yes you may. I would be glad, but cousin..."

Dain kisses Thrain fiercely but gentle, and whimpers as Thrain deepens the kiss and then slowly pulls back. "I will take that as a yes. Will you allow Thran oh my..."

Thranduil and Dain kiss each other deeply, whimpering while holding Thrain between them protectively. Thranduil pulls back smiling lovingly at them both. "No, I will woo the both of you. I shall prove the depth of my love to both of you for the rest of our life together, and to start I will share mine with you, as long as I live unless you ask Eru to release you, you will live."

Dain hides his knowing smile in Thrain's shoulder. "Well, cousin, what would you have me do."

Thrain gets a impish smirk that look far to much like Fili's. "You nothing. I am going to find a way to talk one of the istari into making a few fixed portals, some for the use of us and our heirs and their mates, and some for more personal use."

}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{

Beorn smiles see his mate tending the animals with joy. Sigrid smiles at him warmly. "Beorn are you just going to watch me or help."

Beorn chuckles. "I can do both. My lovly wolf, do you truly love our home or do..."

Sigrin gives him a look, and then smiles. "No, I do not want to move it nearer to water, and yes I do. We have room to run and I do not have far to go to hunt, and..."

Beorn blushes and tears up as Sigrid places his hand on her lower stomach. "One day when Eru and Yavanna will it we will have room for our children to do the same, my handsome bear. Now please go a decream the milk."

Beorn nods nearly shyly. "Of course. We have guess to ready for."

}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{

Bain looks around Beorn garden with the wonder of a child as Hamfast tell Theodred and himself the names and meanings of each flower. Alfred sits sipping a cup of cream and strawberry juice, with a contented smile as she watching her to eldest children in heart with their new friend. "Ma, can a dragon turn into a lovly elf lord the height of Sigrid's Beorn, and have someone like me for a mate?"

Alfred furrows brow and gives Tilda and odd but pleased look. "Sorry, Tilda dear, I don't know that I can answer that one. Smaug would be the one ta ask that or Ori. Ori, could I am nearly sure, but where does a question that come from, if I may ask."

Tilda pouts and then smiles a Dreamy smile. "I dream of a beautiful silver white dragon, that comes flying back and forth between Dale and Erebor, or off to Gondor or Rohan. And that he turns into a beautiful elf like lord almost as tall as Beron, but slight and fair as snow and ice, ... "

Alfred pales. "You've been dreaming of your mate and he is a dragon from what you can tell. Bard... Bard..."

Bard and Beorn both come running at this. Bard looks at Alfred pale face and place his hand on her lower stomach, and Alfred's sighs and half heartedly swats his hand away. "The little one and I are fine. It Tilda. She has been dreaming her mate is a ... Dragon.."

Bard's eyes widen as he looks at their youngest. "Is this true? How could this be? It is not Papa is it?"

Beorn laughs and Tilda growls nearly like a Dragon. "No, da, not Granpapa. No the one I dream of is fair not golden, and he can turn into a great beautiful elf like lord. So.."

Beorn frowns. "A cold drake that can take lordly form. Unless he has force some poor soul to bare him young, I know only one, Cougen of Cold, and he is not ..."

Tilda shakes her head. "No, Frogen is my mate. Who ever that Cougen is may be the bad one hurting him and his sister..."

Beorn narrow his eyes. "I see, Artica of cold lives, but this Frogen could not be hers. She is mated to Smaug and can only bare for him. Cougen has truly turned. Do not speak of this to Smaug. I will speak myself with those that need know we will find both you intended mate and Smaug's mate Artica."

}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{

Ori had finished all her work early today, and thought I would be nice to go visit Smaug. He had been a bit down as of late and Ori planned on find out why he was. Right now, Ori sitting with her back against Smaug's side, listen to him talk about the history of dragon, from the first dragon lord to the ensnarements by Morgoth to his own birth. "My mama half dwarrow, half dragon..." Ori growls. "Was she willing or..."

Smaug sniff. "Yes she was, but Sauron killed her... but why would she not be willing. My father did not turn until after my mama was killed. Ori.."

Ori was lost in painful memories that happened both times. /The sick men that had taken Nori were died by Ori hands except for the few that had ran, she saw no others. Ori had just gotten through hiding and tending to Nori, her body broken and need of rest, and was now looking for enough food to last them for three week. Thinking that Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and Bofur would have found them by then. Ori pack all of the food and hides it and Nori, still out cold, and then goes to find the water they need and nearly make it to the indoor well but start to tremble and shake for a reason she does not understand and then feel herself lifted eight feet into the air and pinned gently against. "It is a pity that someone has a soul tie to a pretty little gem like you, so young and pure and your smell, your in heat. You wear the robes of a scribe but you fight like a warrior. No matter your blades can not wound me, Cougen lord of Cold." Ori shivers and tears stream down her face as her body reacts to touch this Cougen. "Why are doing this to me I am only 52... no please it hurts ... no no ..." Cougen kisses the back of her neck. "Now Now, I am going slow, it only hurts because you fight. I want you to enjoy this, You will bare my dragonets. You are strong and young and fierce I want you for mine. I would have for mine, but that Tyrant Eru has his hand on you, so I must content myself with have you bare my young. Fear not for your kin. I will leave both of you to yourself after I finish filling your womb with my seed. I wish you would not fight. I would have you be my lover." Ori whimpers at the pain, start to weep as her body betray her at his soft touches and cool breath and purring. "Your a dragon, a dragon in ... oww.. please stop... you not my one, I do not want to betray my mates... why are you ... oho no no stop no stop get off me no no..." Cougen purrs. "I am spent, my gem... Ah.. come I will heal you and give you the water you were after and leave you to be found by your kin, but I warn you now Warrior Scribe if you kill those in your womb or yourself. I will kill your kin. I will come for you and our children in the time of their weaning. You have 24 years from now, to decide to be mine and care for our young or give them to me, and be with the mate Eru forces you to have. Now rest my gem." Ori was laid gently on her side and he did indeed heal her but she feels utterly defiled. Cougen brought her all the water she and Nori would need. And then looked back at her. It hurt worse to see how handsome he was, long silver hair, ice blue eye, dark silver white skin, but her blood was on his robe. Ori wanted Dwalin and Nori and for some reason she did not understand she wanted, Bofur, Fili and Kili. He left with a purr and she quickly got all and hid. /

Smaug whimper and nuzzles Ori. "Dear jewel of wisdom please, tell me what I said to make you weep. Shall I call for your mate?"

Ori snaps out of it. "No, I am sorry dear papa. You only causes me to remember why you are the only dragon I do not hate. Tell me is it always maidens that a Dragon lords want to bare his offspring?"

Smaug looks shocked and then sniffs at the sides and back of Ori's neck genlty and growls softly in pain. "My mate's brother did this do you. He took them from you. He has turned, which means my mate may have. I though the two of them were safe. I am sorry Ori. He was not always like that, but am I the only one to know?"

Ori sigh rubbing her temples. "Bofur knows, he hid me and keep me safe, help me raise them until until... Dori and Nori never knew they just though I traveled with Bofur the whole time. Back then he did a lot of trade in ore and finely crafted metal and wooden things; you name it he made it. They knew how much I loved to learn and trusted Bofur. But the day Cougen came, he did not just take my three mim dragonets from me he ate them because of Bofur's scent. So now you know ... Your mates brother. That is why you have been so blue. You long for your mate, your one. I would gladly help you save her from her monster of a brother. Would you know where ..."

Smaug curls round Ori. "Yes, I know, from the intel Nori and Bofur have been bringing me, but I do not want him to hurt you again. He wanted you for a mate. I do not know why he stopped at causing you to bare, unless your soul was already bonded to your mates. If it had only been one of them that would not have stopped him ... Bofur is coming and my mim star jewels. What would you have me say dear Ori."

Ori growls and smirk. "I say keep the part about my three to yourself, but let's make plans to get your mate back and end Cougen's the lord of cold's lordship permanently."

Smaug nods hot tears rolling down his face. "Yes, I would do as you ask Ori, my jewel of wisdom."


	32. Chapter 32

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing-Shipping Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Warning : This chapter makes mention of someone going into labour.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will you.

Chapter 32

Durin's Day part 1

The fall of 2942 had been nearly a years since the Battle of Five Armies, and Erebor was joyful and warm inside. Bombur, Bilbo and Dis were all making ready for tomorrow feast. Thrain, Thorin, Billa, Frerin, Helm, Balin, Dori and Ori were making sure everything had been caught up in with the counsel and paper work. Dwalin and a some what moody Nori were making sure the guards where ready and able to hand the influx of Dwarrows, Elves and trusted men. Fili and Kili were... "Fili, I need to do something, I know that they will be early if they come tomorrow, but I know..."

Fili just smiles. "Because It's Durin's day. I know you do not want to stay couped up in the mountain, but Maglor said if you are to active right now, you will go into labour, and tomorrow is going to be a big day so rest up. I will be in later. So please just stay put."

Fili gives Kili a deep but tender kiss, then pulls back kissing her forhead. "I love you, my nadith. I will be back around tea time, Bofur and Nori will join you for lunch. Sight me with any need I can meet without causing you to go into labour."

Kili pouts and growls. "Fine, but your going to find some chocolate and almonds before you come back even if Dual need to open a portal to Dol Amroth."

Fili smirk and winks at her. "Chocolate and Almonds it is, but stay in our quaters." Kili huffs and pouts. "More kisses before you go please, Nadad."

Fili gladly complies leaveing her breathless and content. "See at tea, my love."

As soon as Kili knows Fili is gone she smirks impishly. "I am going to the garden and getting some air before... I get caught. Hello Nori..."

Nori walks over and sits down in a huff. "No fear, I will go with you in a bit after I rest. Dwalin told me to come back to the rooms and rest, because the new guards would start shaking if I grumped or growled. Tell me how am I fearsome?"

Kili smirk and gives her a doubtful look before cracking up. Nori huffs cross her arms and gives Kili the same look she had been giving anyone that rubs her wrong and says in a deathly quiet voice. "And what in Arda is so funny princess."

Kili only laughs harder until she starts fighting for breath and fanning herself quickly with both hands. Nori starts tearing up. "Why are you laughing at me?"

Kili takes a deep breath and holds Nori to her side. "I wasn't laughing at you, Nori-dove. It is the fact that you can be so scary and not even know it."

Nori smiles softly blushing. "Really, but I don't wanna be so fearsome without meaning to. You smell nice Kili."

Kili blushes as Nori buries her face in her neck. "Nori, anck.. Nori no flirting... Aah Nori do not..."

Nori rubs her nose slowly against Kili hobbit ish ears, and whisper. "Do you really want me to stop flirting with you, kitten. Or am I just making it hard to fight how you feel. I will back off if you tell me, but I know you feel the same, my fifth, and I will not forbare you shattering and fading because of Elros, Arwen and Elrond. So tell me what would you have me do."

Kili tilts her head to the side so that Nori can nuzzle her neck, and the hidden mateing mark there. "Just do not go farther than this okay."

'Kili, what going on, who... Nori ... Do you need Bofur the come and tame his flirting Dove or are you alright.' 'I'm fine. It is quite relaxing but I have drawn my line for now.' 'Nori, with the pull for Kili, is it more than mine?' 'No, I love you, both too much. Now, dear prince stop fretting.' 'Alright, but do not overwhelm her.'

Nori chuckles and pulls back. "You are lovely all flushed and panting. I think you may be more sensitive than Bofur. You still want to go for a walk in the gardens."

Kili closes her eyes and take a few deep breath smiling fondly. "In a few minutes, I want to snuggle a bit longer if you can handle it."

Nori smiles giving Kili a peck on the temple. "Aye, I can, but if I doze off wake me when your ready."

About a half an hour before lunch Bofur came into the family common that he and his mates shared with Fili and Kili to a heart warming sight. Nori and Kili both had fallen asleep. Nori's head was back snoring softly and Kili's face was buried in her neck breathing peacefully with a soft smile on her face. Bofur kneels in front of them. 'If only, no I can't think like that now. Kili's still not ready, but they'd sleep better in the bed. Well I can get a blanket at the least. They're beautiful like that though. Oh well.'

Bofur goes to his and Nori bed and gets to blanket off the bed but freezes with he feel a hand oh his should. "Bofur, if you fight this about my youngerself for too long you will be too late to keep me from fading. Take your time, yes, but make it clear to Kili."

Bofur turns looking up into Catranel tear streaked face. "I am still hurtin ya aren't I Catran. I can't push ya and you fight yer bond ta me, but ..."

Catranel sighs. "I just do not want you to reject me like before. I do not need you to push my youngerself away, just make yourself clear, and chase me if you need to. Kili is afraid that you will just push her away and not want her. Now go on before I wake. I do love you, Lilli."

With Catranel steps back into a portal and is gone leaving Bofur to his thoughts. "Lover mine, I feel you near. Where are you?"

Bofur smiles. "I'll there in minute Nori, my Dove." 'I'll get it right this time with all of'em, if it's last thing I do.' Bofur walk in carrying coverlet and smirks at Nori looking far too happy about the fact that Kili was sleeping soundly with her face in Nori's breasts. "What Bof? I did nothing. I woke up like this."

Nori frowns. 'Should we move her? Yes, am glad of this I do not want to hurt her.' Bofur wrap the blanket around Kili and careful pick her up. "Hey, Kitten. Do ya need more sleep, or are ya gettin hungry?"

Kili blinks sleeply and then buries her face in the crook of Bofur's neck. "I need both, Bof, but is lunch even ready yet."

Bofur smiles. "No, about another 30 minutes. Mine and Nori bed is closest. Shall I lay ya down in there and wake ya when the food is here?"

Kili nods and yawns. "Yes, but can you and Nori snuggle me. I need it."

Bofur and Nori share a hopeful look they walk into their bedroom. "Of course, Anything ya need of us with in reason ya have. We are yer fourth and fifth after all, and just because we're not mates yet, does not mean we don't want ta be someday, and if yer needin us to hold and snuggle you, of course we will."

Kili blushes half asleep, as Bofur lays her on her side in the middle of the bed, and kisses the back of her neck. "Bof... what do you mean by with in reason?"

Nori lays down and snorts, as Kili curl against her. "He means you can.."

Bofur hold Kili from behind but keeps his lower body away from hers. "I mean, sorry my Dove, I'd best say it. I mean, that I love you and will do anything fer ya that I would for Nori, Dwalin or Ori, but not those thing we would do if you were to have me as yer mate in full. So I am asking you to tell me or Nori if ya need us in any way you would yer courting mate, because that is what we are ta ya, kitten if'n ya'll have me."

Kili smiles sadly. "One day, but this will be a long courtship, and I need to talk with Fi, but yes I will have you, both. I need you, to love me, but right now all I need is affection, snuggles and a few kisses here and there. Now, I am go back sleep. Nori, can I sleep the way I had been without turning you on?"

Nori blushes and then smirk. "You were only dozing, huh. Of course you can, not that you need to ask, but Ori is going to want to sleep with her face in your breasts for pay to back, just so you know."

Kili nuzzle Nori chest for good measure and smirks. "She has to take that up with my Nadad. I would not mind it."

Bofur smiles as both of them still and drop back of to sleep as he gets more comfortable knowing how Nori is.. and how Kili can be. "I guess, ya hear even our small pleading don't Lord Iluvatar. Thank ye." And then lays back down holding them both as best he can with them both be quiet swollen with child.

Bofur had not realize he had fallen asleep until he heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. He smiles softy at Nori and Kili still sound asleep and then gets up and opens the door. Bombur pales. "Nadad, you are lacking a shirt. There are those about that should not see."

Bofur looks down and blushes and turns and walk to the side of the bed and pick up his small shirt puting it on and walking back. "Sorry Bom. My mates prefer me ta sleep without. What's wrong."

Bombur nods over to the bed. "When did... I do not... Bofur, you said mates. Do you mean to say prince Kili as well?"

Bofur sighs take off his hat in a non threating way, and flips his seventh bonding braid forward so that Bombur can read his seventh and eighth beads. "We just courtin fer now, and we have plan on keepin it ta the six of us until closer ta time but now ya know, but for Fili and Kili's sake, remember that it's not yer secret ta tell Nadith. Now, are you gonna stand there with yer mouth open or speak?"

Bombur closes his mouth with a slow but joyful smile. "I will keep it close, no fear nadad, but you may want to wake them so the food does not get cold, and also Bafur has found his one. I will allow you to find out who if you do not know already."

Bofur chuckles as Nori throw a pillow at Bombur. "Bom, thank you for bring the food, but not for letting Bofur know about his shirt. It is almost as hard to get off as his hat."

Kili looks up sleeply and then pales. "Bombur, please no... Nori.. oww ... Nori it hurts.."

Nori sit up and Bofur and Bombur come to the side of bed that Kili is on. "Kili, what is it, what hurts."

Bombur shakes his head. "I am sorry, my princess, I will not tell a soul until you give the word, but you need to relax. Or the contaction will hurt far worse than need be."

Bofur and Nori look at Kili nearly paniced until she takes a deep breath and it pass and she smiles. "I knew it. I knew they were coming soon. Bombur, how did you know."

Bombur shrugs with a fond and knowing look. "I am a Nada, and I have help Oin deliver quiet few mim zes in my day. You may be very early for a Dwarrow but for a hobbit or an elf you would be over due, so we though you would be early. After you eat it would be good if you walk and then take a bath. With this being the first time you give birth; it will most likely be sometime tomorrow before your labour begins in earnest. I will tell Maglor and Oin. Bofur, stay with princess Kili and Nori. I will send word to Prince Fili and Dwalin and Ori. Remember just relax and rest, and walk when you feel achy. I will take my leave."

With that Bombur hustled to do his self appointed task. Kili lays back. "Nori-Dove this may sound odd and forward, would you rub..."

Nori smirk. "Yes, I can, No its not, and ya don't have to say it. I can rub your tence spots between your legs and hips without doing anything else. There is that helping."

Kili nods and as laughs and both her and Nori stomach grumble loudly. "I think I can walk now. Thanks Nori. Your good with your hands."

Nori smirk but keeps her comments to herself. Bofur still looking concern, start to pick Kili up, she growls playfully at him. "I can walk just be there to steady me."

Bofur smile in relief and nods, and Nori laughs. "Well this is a first, Bofur you are forgetting your tunic and your hat, lover. I will walk at Kili's side."

Bofur pause and pats his head and chest and pales. Kili smirks impishly. "Maybe, Nori and I shall plot to find ways to help you forget them around us and our mates more often. I like you without them."

Bofur pause in putting on his hat at this, and blushes beet red. "Yer flirtin with me Kili Baggins. You'll see enough later, ya cheeky thing." Nori and Kili pout as he puts his tunic on before he joins them.

Bombur headed strait for the halls of the Noldor when he left. Maglor looks up from her work table that is out to the far side of the forge. Curufinwe stop playing with his puzzle ball and listening and waiting. "My lady Maglor, princess Kili has just had her first contaction."

Maglor smiles warmly unalarmed. "Their on time as far as Elrond and I thought they would be..."

Curufinwe take a deep breath a wimpers. holding his low stomch. "Hurts... Kili... heals her... nana... needs to heal her... huh stopped again... Nana tis odd."

Maglor smiles half shocked. "Curufinwe, my lad you feel her pain, ha. Well, Kili does not need healing right now. But do not take her pain all to yourself you will not help her. She is going to give birth tomorrow. You are feeling her early birth pains, my nor."

Bombur look at a the 1 1/2 year old with concern. "Is this normal for him or is it a first, and why are you not concerned my lady?"

Curufinwe give Bombur a miffed look, and Maglor laughs. "We of the maiar and Istari feel the echos of all our closest 1-15th mate outstanding feeling's of heart, mind, soul and body, keenly. Curufinwe is one of Kili's."

Curufinwe nods sharply. "My Catran too, Mr. Bom... heal her.. can I nana?"

Maglor shakes her head picking up her still glaring elfling. "If she needs it tomorrow you may help, but do not block all of her pain from the rest of her mates."

Curufinwe pouts and nods. "Yes, nana, but... Mr. Bom still here. Does he need.."

Bombur relaxes and smiles. "You are a bright lad, Curufinwe. Yes, my lady shall we inform, prince Fili or will he no on his on."

Maglor give her child a rue grin at his smug little face. "We will need to tell him, and her unbonded mates. My little one is be obsanet, and is blocking the echos. He will see he needs to share in a few hours. But Maedhros and I will tell those that need to know. You are welcome to continue your normal duties my lord."

Bombur chuckles as Curufinwe begins to nods in his nana's arms. "It must be tiring. He is very strong willed."

Maedhros walks in fresh from bathing. "Kana, go head my love and bathe yourself and our little one. I will go and inform most those that need to know in a reasonable order, until you can."

Bombur smiles at the blush on Maglor's face at her mate subtle flirting. "I will take my leave now, I still have much to put in order for the Durin's day feast and week. Humm, the twin will be born on Durin's day. I wonder?"

With that he walls off, and Maglor and Maedhros share a look. Maedhros shakes his head. "I will bring that up with Thrain, Thorin and Fili and their mates, speaking of. I shall inform Thranduil now and Legolas as well. Then I will join the counsel for tea and Kili can help tell them herself."

Maglor nods and then Curufinwe makes a pained look in his sleep and then relaxes into a smug look again, she huff and smirks. "Our Feanor is one of Kili's mates in waiting, and is doing his very best to block the contraction echos from the rest of her mates, and is wareing himself out, and is quite pleased with himself, as you can tell."

Maedhros chuckles in spite of his concern. "Ada is Ada, young or old. But Kili, that was unlooked for, but Kili does not know. We need to make sure that Curufinwe does not try courting her until he has his others mates. I must go dearest sister mine, go and wash up; those dagger hilts inscription can wait a week until the festival is over."

Maglor nods and smiles as Maedhros leans in to kiss her. "You will get dirty, my twin."

Maedhros gives her a quick but heated kiss. "I care not. Everyone know where is comes from. See you in the royal common at tea, greet Glorfindel and Erestor for me, and do not get distracted in flirting with our intendeds, I love you."

Maglor smiles lovingly. "And I you, now go, before I distract you further." Maedhros smiles widely and quickly walks away knowing he mate could very well keep those words.

Ori growls under her breath. Papers, Documents, Tomes and letters piled neatly but still high on her desk and here Dwalin comes with more decodeing. "Dwal, do not dare unless it marked in black or red."

Dwalin quirks a brow looking at the much small piles of work and then to Balin's nearly empty desk. "Balin, sis, why is my mim Ze, so swamped and your not."

Balin looks over, shakes her head, gets up. "Because she said it is her work, but Ori lad you can shower me with wrath later, I am taking most of it. The decoding and the chronicles are your work not mine, the rest I can and will do."

Ori huffs a hand Balin all that is not decodeing or chronicle work, and take the last of the decodeing for Dwalin, and to there shock doubles over in pain. "ORI..."

Ori pale and looks Dwalin in the eyes. "Not mine, Noo.. of course not mine.. Kili's, but why did you not feel it. It was a contaction I believe."

Dwalin growls and Balin pales. "Ori, my Ze was this the first you felt."

Ori nods as the pain passes and the color comes back to her face. "Yes, but you were blocked from it."

Fili come in the room in a panic. "Ori, I felt pain from you. I feared..."

Dwalin and Ori share look and Balin see and keeps quite. Ori grits her teeth and this time Fili and Dwalin feel it. Fili pales but it quickly passes. "Kili is have contactions, her labour has started. Ori were you trying to block it."

Ori shakes her shake her brow furrowed. "No, it must, have been her eighth or ninth. But they have stopped blocking. But do not be concern the both of you, the contactions are 28 minutes apart. It will be a while, but that also means this unknown mate in waiting has been blocking for hours now."

Fili brows arch and then knit. "They must be quiet strong and balanced to hold out that long. Maglor ... what is wrong with Curufinwe, your little one looks wore out."

Maglor smirks. "When he get it in his mind to do something he does not give up until he see he need to back off or take a break. My strong willed child wore himself out this time, but he is fine. Just tried. Now before you go into a panic, yes Kili has gone into labour, but she and the twins are fine and they are ready to come. Dwobbit bare a bit differently. 18 - 20 months I think. Two to four month longer than Hobbits, and Two to four less than Dwarrows. Nori and Bofur are with her, but the three of you should join them at tea, but not before then. She does not need all of you fretting and crowding her."

Fili lets out and deep breath. "Alright, I will head back to counsel. Ori, do what you can a leave the rest, or better yet why do not you and Dwalin finish your needed things. Then go spar or take walk until tea time, and work off your stress. Kili will need us as relaxed as we can be."

Ori nods and quickly sort what is left of her work, and get to work. Dwalin lets out a shaky breath. "Aye, I will tell Varlin, Bafur, Robin and Young Tom that they are in charge for the next three to four days. It will be good for them."

Balin smirks as Ori huff and points to all but her and glare in annoyance. "Out, or I will kick you out."

Maglor nods smirking leaves. Fili grins impishly. "Go head, Ori make me."

Ori blush and stands, only for Fili to run out the door laughing. Dwalin chuckle and kisses Ori cheek, whisper. "He's flirting back a good sign. See you in a few. I'll be in my office."

Ori sigh contentedly, and sits back down and gets back to work. Balin just shakes her head chuckling to her self and gets back to work herself.

Kili and Nori where sitting in the garden all buddled up watching the hobbits and barding harveting the fall crops. Nori smiles softly. "Hamfast, Tom, Bilbo and Billa really, sorry you and Fili, really know your dirt and plants. But I am sure that box of dirt from Galadriel and the help of Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel sure did not hurt. I don't remember the fields between here and Dale ever growing as much as they do now, and this is just the first year."

Kili snicker. "The Dragon leaveing sure helped too. Grospapa insisted, that he could help in that way, and Thranduil said it was a good idea. ..."

Nori and Kili both take a deep breath. "28 minutes now. You felt that one."

Nori nods. "You can think I am odd but I am glad. I was starting to worry about someone blocking our bond. Sorry, but I hope Arwen and Elros are sure get..."

Kili frowns and stand to get up. "I love them, and I will not stop loving them even if it kills me one day. I love you, dearest Nori, but I will not for..."

Nori nods brokenly starting to cry as she wraps her arms around her knees. "I know and I am sorry for my spitefulness towards them, but I love you, Kili. It hurt that they are hurting you, our mates are hurting you and Fili both. I doubt either shows when you give birth, but if they did at the least that means there is some hope."

Kili sit back down holding Nori close crying together. "You love them too, no wonder. I am sorry I got mad. Arwen is near to you as well. Elros may not be as near to the both of us but still. Bofur is coming to get us.."

Bofur smiles sadly at them holding his arms open. "Come on the both of ya. Stop thinking like that. We have each other."

Nori and Kili snuggle into his arms. "That's better it an hour before tea time. Why don't we go take a nice hot bath, and then ... Owww... okay, so that is what I've ta look forward to, but It is only the second one I felt. I wonder why."

Kili smirks. "Do not fret over it. One of my more distant mates was trying their best to not only take my pain, but keep all of our other mate from it as well, but I could not tell which. It may have been Celebrian or Elrond."

Nori nods. "That would make since. They are both healers, and powerful. My that hot bath does sound nice."

Ori shivers and blushes feel Kili nuzzle Nori. "That is rather weird. They must be dream of each other again.. I doubt Kili would given into Nori, waking at this point.. humm. Oh well.. Bafur can you take this to Dwalin, sorry to keep you waiting cousin."

Bafur smirks nearly like Nori. "No, problem Ori, my lord.. So.. auntie is with the prince than.. She had Bomli and Arfur shaking in their boots earlier. Anything else I should pass along ta lord Dwalin.. The Captain's a bit moppy.. It's kind of odd."

Ori smirks saddly knowing, that outside of the company and those closest to the company, know no one in the Dwarven folk know of her and Dwalin's bond. "He is only like this because he is eager and longing to have mim zes to dote on and fuss over. Mister Dwalin may seem rough around the edges but he has a big tender heart.. Tell him that I ask him to wrap his work as quickly as he can or I am coming to help him.. I am nearly finished with mine here."

Bafur shakes his head smiling fondly. "My lord Ori.. if I am not mistaken .. ya longing fer a few yerself.. I ..could maybe help ya with that if ya like.."

Ori eyes widen at this and pales and then blushes faintly. "Oh you most certainly will not.. Sorry, I .. I .. am not one to take lovers.. It is mates or nothing with me.. and I.. do not know that you are one of them.. sorry to dash your hopes Bafur, my lad."

Bafur nods sharply. "Right, that was out of line.. but.. if.. ya find that I'm in yer line.. the offer stands.. I will just take my leave then.. forgive me, my lord.."

Bafur heads out and Ori frown deeply, she had noticed the tears on his cheek and the soft smile on his face. "He is an odd one.. Why does he have to look like a red headed, green eyed Bofur though.. It.. makes things complicated.. And if he has feeling for me.. they are bound to be misplaced.. I will talk to Bofur .. my nadad will know how to handle our cousin in this.. After all the mim zes are born though.. He and Dwalin both are in papa and nada mode.."


	33. Chapter 33

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Warning : Dual gendered characters giving birth.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Warning: Character giving birth.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will you.

Chapter 33

Durin's Day part 2

Thorin's eyebrow twitches, as Fili in the middle of his sentence freezes and pales, clearly in pain, for the third time, but still smiles and then continues as if nothing happened. Thorin hold up his hand. "Fili, do you have something else to tell us besides the planning for next year's crops."

Fili just grins his not telling grin and shakes his head and continues. Maglor with a half awake Curufinwe in her arms stands in the doorway watching with an amused grin. Dis makes eye contact and nods, and then leans over to whisper to Thorin. "I think we need to end counsel at tea time, Kili contractions must have final started."

Thorin relaxes and nods. Thrain watches his children and then follows Frerin's gaze to the door seeing Maglor. 'Maglor my lord, has my grandchild gone into labour?'

'No, just starting contraction, Kili will not go into labour until sometime tomorrow, but she is up from an hour to 28 minutes in six hours. She will need those nearest to her rested and ready to help. But tell the counsel nothing of it. Kili does not need the stress, those close to her will find out at tea. Thranduil sent word to Elrond, he, Lindir, Erestor and Glorfindel are here and make the largest bathing chamber ready. Shall I sent word, to our kin in heart she may need them?'

Thrain looks thoughtful and nods. Fili looks a his grosnada oddly but continues. 'Yes, all of them, and have Dual ready the portal and sent word to the other Istari. Kili giving birth means the rest will follow in the next few months. I will see about working through who to balance the feast and festival with all this. You have my leave.'

Frerin smirks to himself and lean over to the very swollen Billa and whispers. "It looks like the next year is shaping up to be a busy one."

Billa smiles and nods clueless, but then pales. "Aah... Thorin.."

Thorin, Frerin, Helm, Dis and Bilbo and pale and stand. Thrain smiles widely. "The Counsel is dismissed until after the festival. Now, go on and give my daughter in heart all the room she needs."

Thorin and Fili's eyes meet. 'Kili and now Billa, Eru must have a sense of humour.'

'Relax uncle, Tauriel will most likely be joining them. Come on. Rejoice. Maedhros asked for Erebor to be a womb right. Full of life.'

Thorin smirks as he picks Billa. "My dear burglar would you like a nap before tea."

Billa snuggles into his arms. "Yes, Dis and Bilbo they felt it..."

Thorin frowns. "I saw, do not think on it. They are far from sorted, give it a decade or so."

Billa nods as she dozes off. Helm takes Billa from him and he give her a look. "Oakenshield, do not start. Do you want to drop her..."

Bilbo takes Billa from Helm. "You can not talk, because those were your connection too, silly dwarrowdame."

Frerin nods. "They were love. Oh wonder, that means anytime for me. We are all going to be wareing the healers out. Let go take that nap. We will need it."

Helm sighs as Dis pick her up. "Hello, to you to Dis.."

Dis smirks. "Go to sleep, like a good lass Thorin, and you will feel better for it."

Helm grins impishly as Dis follows Thorin, Frerin and Bilbo carrying Billa. "If did not have better knowledge I would say you were flirting with me."

Dis winks at Helm making her blush. "Best to stick to the better knowledge right, but a little flirting between you and I harms nothing unless your mates mind. Thorin flirts with my clueless love."

Helm looks at Thorin as he whisper something to Bilbo the makes him blush at squeak. "You don't mind? I want to be jealous, but it is not in my heart to. But if you flirt with me, make sure you do not leave Frerin out. My beautiful mate, deserves all the love we can give him."

Frerin smiles softly hearing this, holding the door the royal common until all were in and follows behind Dis and Helm not saying a word, but is gladdened by what he sees and hears.

Kili had nearly fallen asleep soaking in the bath, until she felt Fili's lips on her neck. "Mumm, Fi, Bofur and Nori will see."

Ori giggles and Dwalin laughs. "Kili, Bofur took Nori to dry off and put clothes on. Ori and I have been letting you doze, but you have no need to be shy around the four of us."

Kili blinks open her eyes, seeing Dwalin rising Ori's hair and then starts combing and braiding it. "Ori, you hair is near to your waist now. I am glad you stopped cutting it."

Ori crosses her arms with a annoyed look. "Dwalin and Bofur will no longer allow it. Nori understand but.. Do you really think it looks nice."

Fili smirk and wages his brows. "Indeed, our warrior scribe is right even with our Kitten and Dove. Lovely sight huh Ki... owww... 27 minutes..."

Kili and Ori continue to blush despite the pain. Dwalin look up as he finishes Ori's hair. "Yes, our Dwarrowdames revale elves in their loveliness, but we need to go and get dressed. Tea is in 15 minutes, and the common will be full of our kin, both in blood and heart."

Fili helps Kili up and dries her off. "Helm and Billa start contraction about 45-46 minutes ago. Tauri, Glorfindel, Haldir are due any time now and Elrond. Alfred some after that Nori in the late spring and Balin, Bell, Esme, Elly and Lily in the fall. Frodo and Fela will have plenty of playmates to grow up with."

Ori smiles sadly but says nothing, and kisses Fili on the cheek as she passes. Dwalin frowns pick up Kili, but then smiles down at Kili. "Come kitten, you need to get dressed."

Kili blushes crimson and hides her face once she sees Fili following with pleased grin.

Shortly after tea Kili found herself half asleep in a in the middle of a snuggle pile with, Billa, Helm, Nori, Tauriel, Elrond, Esme, Elly, Bell, Lily, Glorfindel and Erestor while the rest of her kin, kin in heart and kith took counsel on how to handle the Durin's Day feast and week long festival with now four princes(title wise), one princes and one lord (Tauriel and Elrond) in the early stages of labour. Not all that were to be there we're there yet.

Dwalin was leaning against the wall behind snuggle pile and had been watching the somewhat lively debate over who would stand with Thrain since his children and most of his lords could not be spared. Until The door at the far end of the common leading to hallway of the royal wing opens. Dwalin feel his heart clench at who walks in. Elros with Denethor's arm around his waist, and Elrond wakes along when Kili and Nori. Elrond smiling warmly. Kili and Nori snuggling closer to each other smiling brokenly, but smiling nonetheless.

Fili eyes meet Elros' as Denethor lets him go to the join the counsel. 'Hello, Fili... I am sorry...'

'What is there to be sorry for.. I only... Watch out Dwalin, Ori and Bofur are watching. If you make one wrong move with Kili or I there may be a fight.'

'Are they courting you.. and Kili?' Elros nods to Thorin who pats the chair next to him. "So, I am glad your are elf enough to come, where's your Ze?"

Elros frowns looking at Elrond who frowns shaking her head. "It is unlikely that she will come, word was sent. Dual is mad at herself, you understand. I am a healer, and with two of my mates giving birth; I need to be here. Even if I must wait on them."

Elros look at Fili at this, and then to Ori who is fuming. Bofur thankfully blocks Ori's view, and stands in front of Elros slowly taking his hat off, the whole room goes quiet, as Bofur hands Fili his hat. "Elros my friend, I have... lord Denethor did ya need somethin."

Denethor looks Bofur in the eye. "I would like to greet you lord to lord, if I may. Perhaps in the manner of brothers humm, as I would gladly call you so."

Elros pale. "Denethor there is..."

Bofur smiles fondly. "Yer a brave one aren't ya, sure we have plenty of healers, I warn you. My own nadith is unwilling to greet me unhated."

Denethor close his eyes, take a deep breath and open them as he smiles warmly. "Allow me to prove in this a worthy brother then."

Denethor kneels and he and Bofur gentle hold each others face pull back and whack, but to the surprise of all Denethor is only lightly daze, but continue to lean his forehead against Bofur's who is now blushing as their breath mingles and Denethor speak to him in thought but makes sure all his mates hear but no one else. 'Well met, my mate in waiting. Elros and Arwen may not be able to be a mate to those who need, but I am. But I say this for Elros, if my star is too pained to say it. He longs for the day, and...'

'Please, Denethor, it does pain me, Fili, Kili, I do love you. But I am not able to be there as I long to. Denethor and Elrond know this and can forbare, but both of you need more that I can give for now. I willingly step aside until I may be the mate both of you need. I can not speak for my one...'

"And you will not... I will not step aside but neither will I hender you, Fili, Kili, Elros from your other mates... I will not have you until the evil of our time has past... turn to whom you will, I care not."

Denethor shakes with rage beneath Bofur gentle hands, and then finds himself pull into Arwen's arms, as she whispers. "You may have me, but I can only love one that will love my one, in a way I though only Elrond and I could. I would have you as mine, but that is your choice."

Arwen let him go. All looking at her as her eyes meet Kili's. "Kili, I have come to do what little I am able to do as your mate for now, but if you, Elros and Fili need me to return Lorien..."

Elros pull her into his arms. "No.. No.. Mellon Los. Come let us talk. All of us are hurting."

Kili weeps into Nori's chest as a contraction hits, and sees Arwen and Elros pale in pain but continue walking. Dwalin and Nori nod grimly as things continue with little change, but for Kili and Fili's brokenness, and Denethor and Bofur leading Fili away to talk and comfort him,

Ori looks to Dwalin and their eyes meet. 'Shall I follow them Dwal. I can keep in check. They made himself clear enough that they do not reject outright.'

'Aye, but Arwen may try something so be careful to stay in line, even if she does not. But keep in mind we have the full go ahead with Fili and Kili. We protect our mates. I'll get Kili and Nori out of here. Bofur and Denethor are caring for Fi. Watch yourself mim Ze. Eru is with us.'

' Yes.' Ori quickly but with little noise left to follow.

Elrond frowns pulling Kili and Nori into her arm and away from the snuggle pile. (All the others had slept through all that.) "I am sorry, my dear ones. Our doom is hard, I am powerless to change things."

At this Kili and Nori smile and laugh kissing her cheek. Nori rolls her eyes. "Powerless is right, but Eru is watching and he has all power of good. Thanks for being there as you can. How many minutes are the two of you up two."

Kili huffs. "25 for me, and I need to walk." Elrond cringes slightly, and Nori and Kili barely feel it. "54 minutes but this is not my first time to give birth. I will most likely give birth tonight. I have not been revealed, so I am eager. A walk would be nice, but it is cold out now."

Dwalin crouchs in front of them holding out his hands. "We could go visit Smaug papa, he'd be glad for it, and the three of you can rest their until your ready for come back for dinner."

Nori smiles, Dwalin help them all up. "Sound like a plan, ta me Dwal. Your minding us..."

"I will... if I may, along with Dwalin, Bofur and Denethor, and Fili." Elrond smiles widely at Elros until she see the unfairness in Nori and Kili's eye.

Fili wrap his arms around Kili from the side, and whispers loud enough for Nori to hear. "He really wants to be there in the ways he can. Give him a chance."

Both look at Elros and blush. Kili smiles tears in her eyes. "Of course, but where are Arwen and Ori."

Elros looks away timidly and blushes lightly. "Talking heatedly, but I made them give their word they would not harm or pleasure each other, only talk."

All of them only blush various shade of bright red. Dwalin clear his throat hold and arm out to Elrond and Denethor and winking at the rest. "Shall we."

Ori and Arwen stood facing each other glaring, and longing to do something, both wanting to both fight fiercely and make love passionately to the other. Both remembering the time before the shattering, and the deep bond they had, and also the one the had begun anew in Imladris walking and reading, talking together. But also.../Lilya shakes her head in denial as Dual stands slow facing her and licking the blood off her scythe ended staff, their blood, Peirinzet, Trurinel and Lilli's. Dual smile in a way that is not like her at all. Lilya screams. "Why... Tell me Why. Du.. Please..." Dual closes her eye and then opens them they clear a bit less insane. "I am sorry, but my lover told me. That if my mates would not join me, I needed to end them. Why do they not want him." Lilya shakes her head and take the twin axes from Peirinzet's now headless body. "Dual.. I love you, but you have become..." Dual laughs darkly and smirks. "Dual is no more only Death remains. Put those away." Lilya knock the staff out of Dual hand to only have Dual grab her by gently by thoat, pressing presure points making Lilya arms go limp and drop the axes. "I do not want to end you. I did not want to end any of our mates, but I have no choice. It gone too far. Morgoth has me. I have his child in my womb." Lilya begins to weep. "No.. please tell me he raped you..." Dual shakes her head her eye clear a little more. "No I was a fool, I though he loved me. I gave myself to him, and to Sauron and others outside of our order. Please let me end you. Do not give in because I did." Lilya shakes her head. "No, go to the Ring of Doom. It's not too late." Dual tremble know she can't fight Morgoth much longer. "I can not, I gave myself to him. I renounced Eru... Please let me do it before he take over and does worse to you." Lilya nods brokenly. "Kiss me first..." Dual kisses her deeply weeping and then in one quick movement let her lip go and clears Lilya's head from her should, falling to her knees./ Arwen shake her head. "I am longer his Lilya. I belong to Eru now, but..."

Ori sighs slideing down to wall to sit on the floor. "But as long as Sauron lives unrepentant, you will endanger us if you mate us. Your protecting us... Just like in your own way you had been protecting by killing us, before he could have his way with us, but Elros, Fili and Kili."

Arwen weeps bitter longing to be held but fearing to ask. "Kensheero had tried to fight Melkor for my hand and the right to all of us. He was the first Melkor told me to kill and Kensheero told me to do it because he had lost, but he marred Morgoth befor ..."

Ori walk over and pulls her into her arms. "You kill him, your ze. But Fili and Kili..."

Arwen eyes widen. "In cruelly slaying my soul's mate, forcing his soul from his body, I woke Death in myself, and Morgoth took his body and force part of himself in it, and then... After that Morgoth ordered me to seek after those that would share him with me, and those that would not I was to kill, or he would in his own time... You were the last before Trowanel found me and became consumed by chaos, and went after Morgoth, where he found ... Eru help me... him taking Catranel. I had to kill Trowan from behind before Morgoth could grab him, and Catranel began to shatter and Morgoth was blasted away and the blast healed me and I gather her in my arm and her soul slowly faded into bits and pieces as the Valar chained Melkor for the first time.. Ori.. I am sorry, but I can not be with them now. I will kill them. I would kill all but you, Denethor, Elrond and one I can not have because they are in Aman, not even my star."

Ori nods kissing Arwen's temple. "But can you not tell them?"

Arwen close her eyes a whispers brokenly. "No, it would break them. Please, I need them to be loved. Fili will not fight it, but I know Kili will at first. Keep this between us..."

Ori gently kisses tears away and nods all her anger gone. "I will. It is ..."

Arwen laughs. "Not your secret to tell. The four of us you, Lilli, Trurinel and myself have never forgotten. Come, we should..."

Ori silences her with a tender but fleating kiss. "Let me hold you for a while and think on the good things with you. I know it be along while before I can again. Our mates are caring for each other. Let me care for you for a bit." Arwen nods laying her head on Ori's chest.

Kili smiles to herself as Dual relay through sight what was happening with Ori and Arwen. It gave her a small measure of peace, but she knew Dual was telling only what she was allow. Kili sigh as a contraction hit her and Elrond at the same time. Smaug's warmth was helping the pain and the relaxing conversion was helping too but birth pain were birth pains. Elros was holding them both as he spoke adamantly with the others about Denethor shy but passionate ways and how, both in Rohan and Gondor they were know as the Star and the Eagle and why. While Nori, Bofur, and Dwalin spoke the way she and Fili would get caught doing what they had come to call 'love pranking' each other, stealing kisses in the middle of counsel, doing each other's work, or cancel meetings for the other that the other did not want to have that were not needed. Fili would add here and there, the times Nori and Bofur would get caught kissing heatedly in odd places and then act as if nothing had happened and was completely normal, and how Ori and Dwalin could not spar with each other without kissing each other senseless or making love. Denethor add here and there comments to all these things, and add some of his and Elros and Elrond own moments. Elrond only added small things, preferring to listen. And Kili for once just took it all in as Elros ran his finger through her hair and fingers her braids and beads with fondness. Smaug himself was purring and mainly half dozing, but would chuckle or laugh or add something here or there.

Elros stop as Elrond pale and all feel a sharper contraction. "Elros have Dual open the portal to the bathing chamber. This little one is unwilling to wait any longer."

Elros close his eyes and Dual open the portal, a huge one. "Elros let Denethor or Fili carry her better yet, let Smaug. Lay her on his snout and walk by side his. Dwalin carry Kili please."

Elrond was delivered before any but Ori and Arwen could get there. And was only and little more than sleepy as Elros smiles laying a clean and dry little Elwe in Elrond's arm. Arwen smirks as she cleans her ada turned elder sister. "It figures you would give birth to him. How do you feel ada."

Elrond smiles running fingers through short silver blond hair looking into alert lake blue eyes. "I am only a bit sore and quite sleepy but you, Denethor and Elros can tend him, until I after take a nap. I will be up and about by supper. Denethor will you carry me to bed dear hart."

Denethor blushes the endearment, but wrap a throw sized towel round her and does as asked. Nori smirks. "Only Elrond... I think.. my, he is watching me close isn't he."

Elros bring Elwe closer and laughs and what he hears in though. "He though you were Norbri until I brought him closer. Now he does not know what think because feel Norbri near but your not Norbri."

Nori laughs. "Hey, little lad, I'm Norbri's Amad and Norbri has a few more months before the two of you can mull over the past together." 'Norbri, never had a mother before and why would he need a... Boromir... thank you my lady.. if you are a lady... your are pretty but you have a deepish voice and wear dwarrows clothes... Sorry.. Where did my my ... What shall I call Elrond, Elros, Celebrain and Arwen now.' After the shock wears off he was thinking loud enough for them all to hear.

Elros smiles. "Our names and Nana or Ada with it, but Denethor is here too Elwe. You see him coming back do you, want him to tend you. Though so."

Denethor smiles as Elwe reach for him, and take him silently. "I will care for him, until he asks for you. He is full of questions, and I am glad for the practice."

And just as Denethor goes to head for the Common everyone coming flooding in look confused at little Elwe and Denethor and then not seeing Elrond. Smaug laughs. "She was to quick for you lot. Elrond was taken to go rest, and said she would be up and about by supper. Humm supper, Call me when I am need I think I shall go have my dinner."

Fili looks at Kili who looks a bit pale. "What's wrong Ki?" Kili whines as her stomach growls loudly. "Dinner, please yes. Frodo and Fela are burning up everything I eat today. Elros..."

Elros only smiles at Kili's blush, as he carry her uncovered into the common quickly and then to her and Fili room and lays her on the bed covering her with the top coverlet. "You have food in a storeage, I will get you this for now and see about... oww... your contractions are getting softer that's odd. Nana did ..."

Curufinwe climbs out her arms and on to the bed. "Kili-Cat, allowing me to help... keeps pain low.. beautiful like this... Kenshee-ros?"

Elros blinks at Curufinwe and then to Maglor who looks half amused half annoyed. "Curufinwe, you need to stop this young elf. If Kili really needs you to heal her you will be of no use. So stop blocking her pain. Kili's mates will help her with that."

Kili's eyes widen. "Curufinwe, little one you have been doing this. Elros..."

Elros glares darkly for a moment. "I should have known. Feanor is a shortening of Feanoriel, if you want to make amends baby brother go head, but get all other idea's out of your head now while you are young. I see your mind though you work hard to block all from seeing. Young in body you are, but not so much in heart, soul, mind and spirit."

Curufinwe glares back. "Elros.. no room to speak... I shall protect Kili... from you and Arwen, again... my brother and sister... you both failed Kili-Cat... I will not."

Kili pales as she feels Frodo and Fela move farther down in her womb. Curufinwe turns quickly resting his tiny hand wear the pain is watching Kili's face until the color returns, and moves his hands and crawls up so he can move Kili's hair from her face and kiss her forehead. "I will help... call to me at need.. Nana I will behave.. Elros will help, and Arwen... I like it not, but they will."

Kili laughs. "Such a protective little fellow. I feel loved, but you are far too young for me, Curufinwe. Give it a half century or so, alright."

Curufinwe at this hides his face in Maglor's shoulder blushing. (She had pick him back up.) Elros' eyes had widen at Kili's words, wondering if she had forgotten the time before the Shattering, until Kili's stomach growls. "Um, food please.."

Smaug looks up as a portal open shocked to see not only his olderself in lordly form but all 15 of his closest mates. "Smaug, they may call us but this is far from our truest name. You have overcome much, but you can not overcome the rest in this form at all times. As you overcome, the more you will be restored. Kementari meant for the eldest of the dragon lord to still take their lordly forms, but Morgoth's taint has hindered it. You will be restored all the more as your heart, mind and soul are restored. For now it will be the nights and days of the full moons, which begins shortly. Until your body is once more acuttomed to turning, and you can not leave the moutain in lordly form until those that are elder wake. Are you ready to start making amends to our fellow istari and our hoard and gems?"

Smaug smiles and nods tears in his eyes as he feels his body changing into his lordly form. "I am more than ready.." Rikilri takes the robes from Nakir and Thran and smirks. "You will need these, Now get washed and dressed you will need to head to the bathing chamber."

Smaug close his eyes in a grateful plea to Eru for this not to be a dream. "Ri.. Mahal be praised... lord Ri."

Smaug opens his golden eyes to see Oin and running to him. "Of all the time fer you to come out of hiding, you could not have picked one more timely.. come lord Elrond and the others with be needing your help."

Ri looks around and see his robes put by the stack of blankets his jewels keep there but his olderself and his mates' olderselves nowhere to be seen, and quickly follows Oin. "Brother son, tell me what is so timely. I know many are with child.. My mim ze Nori and grosmim Kili among them but..."

Oin huffs. "Princess Tauriel is have trouble because of her age, the size of her womb and the fact the her gender is not fully settled. Lord Elrond gave birth earlier, and I and the other healers need her expertise but I would rather if you could help with the delivery, since you are once more able."

Ri nods. "I will do so gladly.. Arien would have me do so for our and Thran's mim ze.. You still guard.."

Oin humffs and waves his hand dissimissively. "I am the eldest of those born after Tauriel, so of course, but Bofur has found out pretty much all on his own. I told him not a word."


	34. Chapter 34

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: Fili &amp; Thorin &amp; Dwalin &amp; Dori &amp; Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Warning : Dual gendered characters giving birth.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Chapter 34

Durin's Day part 3

Billa was pale and Thorin did not like it. The rest of the evening had gone very well, for all with child and their mates, but a around 10 at night Billa contractions began in earnest. Billa, to the surprise of most only wanted Thorin, Frerin, Helm, Dis, Bilbo, Balin, Dori, Maglor, Maedhros, Smaug, Dain, Thrain and Thranduil to be present.

Billa whimpers her she tries push. Maglor shakes her head. "Your contaction are close but your not fully dilated. You need to relax."

Billa looks over to Dis. "Dis, I need you to take Thorin's place behind me where he can help Helm to massage the tension out of my hips in this. My ma had the same trouble. Please Dis."

Dis looks to Thorin who smiles and nods. "You helped bare, you might as well help her give birth. Please do as she needs and do not feel odd."

Dis pales and nods as Thorin slowly moves from behind Billa gritting his teeth and sliding to the side taking a breath and then joins Helm massaging Billa's hips. Dis slides carefully behind Billa, still thinking it odd that she feels a lessened part of Billa pain and contraction, once she was sure Billa was in the most comfortable position she began to slowly run her hands gently in comfort over Billa stomach as Bilbo had when she gave birth to Fili and Kili.

Maglor smiles. "Your nearly dilated. All three you keep it up."

Billa pants as she cringes pain. "Dis, I I am sorry. This is our child, as much as Thorin and Bilbo's, I need... Forgive me for asking this but please kiss me. I need to share this with the Amad of my child if we never share anything else."

Dis blushes but complies. Thorin, Helm, and Frerin all feel far least pained as the tension starts to leave Billa, as the gentle brush of lip becomes something neither knew they needed. Billa breaks for air panting. Maglor smirk and then sighs in relief. "Fully dilated, Billa you can push as you feel the need. Dis, do not hesitate to kiss Billa again. It was helping."

Billa blushes as Dis leans her head against her temple whispering in Billa ear so soft that none of the elves could here. "I do not understand this at all, but I will gladly kiss you anytime you need me to. Do you need me to now."

Billa nods and she pushed. No ears heard these words, but Billa's and Thorin sharper than Dwarrow ears, but he just smiles softly and keeps it to himself. It was not but ten til ten, as Billa broke for air and gave a final painfully hard push, the bathing chamber was filled with little Beleg Cuthalion Baggin's loud healthy cries. Dis and Billa both cried together in relief sharing one last fiercely passionate love filled kiss, before Dis moves for Thorin to return to his place.

Dis steps down into the water taking Beleg from Maglor. "I will tend to my son, Bilbo please help Frerin to clean Billa where Maglor can rest."

Bilbo nods, giving Dis a half knowing look. 'Flirt. your son indeed Dis, child of Thrain. Our son, not just yours and Billa's. No, we don't need to talk about it.'

Dis quirks a brow, gently laying Beleg to Billa chest who started whining. Billa looks at Dis for help. Dis chuckle. "He is your and Bilbo son. Beleg is hungry."

Billa moves Beleg slightly more to the side and sure enough, he began nursing hungrily. Thorin laughs. "Arda's first Elven Dwobbit. My he is a bit tall is he not. He will most likely be the height of an older elfling once he finishes growing."

All laugh at this, until Legolas come in carrying Tauriel and Gloin carrying Gimli with Verna, Oin, Varla, Bombur, Bifur, Varlin, Mibur, Bafur, Arfur, Olin and Mili with little Oumbur in arms in toe. Thranduil takes his daughter and gives a pointed look no to Maglor about helping. "Tauriel, how are your contraction."

Gimli sighs at the break. "Put me down Nada and let me get ready to help my lady love." Gloin does so reluctantly.

Tauriel smirks as her ada let her stand. "5 minutes apart with and break of 30 minutes between every ten contractions. This was the tenth. Billa how are you fairing."

Billa snorts waking the rest of the up, looking down to see Beleg barely nursing and nearly asleep, smiles and gently petting silver blond hair. "Healthy, tired and sleepy, and Beleg is doing well. Do you want us all here."

Tauriel smiles contentedly lay her shoulders and head back against Gimli in the now fresh hot water. "You may, but I would have them get blankets and pillows in for all, because I will be a hour or so, but Kili and her court need to be told. Mmm ada the contractions are starting again."

Thranduil, now in small clothes, kneels make sure things are well and frown. "Tauriel, why did you not tell me of this. Your gender is yet unsettled. I am not accustomed to delivering the children of those of both gender that are unsettled. Maedhros take Maglor to rest and tell Elrond, I will be needing her knowledge in this and tell all others that need to know."

Three hours later Tauriel smiles as the first of the twins greeted arda anew. Elrond smiles softly at her gransire. "Welcome Tuor chosen of Ulmo, servant of the Most High may you serve ever more truly than before."

Legolas gladly washes Tuor. "2:30 Tuor on the morn of Durin's day you regreet us."

Tauriel whimpers in pain as a fierce contraction hit her. "Ada.. there's something wrong.. Who.."

Thranduil swallow hard tears in his eyes and Elrond moves aside fighting a knowing smile. "Calm yourself, Gimli help her to sit up a bit straighter that's it.. Now breath.. slowly in ... there slowly out.. I have him turned rightly now.. your womb was a bit crowded for them I think... "

Tauriel give one last push a Turin comes out with a soft be health cry, to all listen it was more a of a grumpy growly whine than a cry. Ri smiles softly cleaning Turin as he starts to whimper. "There now Turin.. Turambar.. 2:33 and ten seconds I believe.. Thran we have grosmim zes.. and more to come.. I will be allow to help a while..? Tuor and Turin should be near Beleg.. Tauriel would you be willing to rest by Billa and if needed nurse then close together for the first few day.. it may well be hard for them to adjust without it."

Tauriel looks to Thranduil and then to Thrain who had been sitting by Smaug before he left for dinner to find him weeping in the arms of a pale but relieved looking Dain. "Tauriel.. have you forgotten lord Ri..?"

Gimli holds her closer help to wash her, and whisper to her in a tiered filled voice. "He's my grospapa, Tauri.. Ri.."

Tauriel smiles and nods. "Yes, I will do all that is needed.. shall I nurse them, now are they hungry?"

Thranduil and Ri share a smirk remembering Nali speaking the same way when Vili and Sara were born. Elrond careful hands Tuor and Turin both to Gimli. "No they are not hungry yet, but they will be, rest while you can.. The birth of Tuor and Turin must be a well guard secret.. I have their armor in Imladris once they are ready to wear it once more. I believe they may have a better chance.. Lord Ri, how long have you been allotted, by lord Aule and lady Yavanna to take this form.."

Thranduil, Thrain both look at Ri waiting. Dain and Ri look at each other a moment thinking. Ri smiles sadly. "Only for a little while, until it is time for the dragonet in Artica's womb to come forth safely, but it is only within the hall of Erebor that I may ... for now.. I do not know after that. Gimli go with your mate and rest. We will be here if needed, you be rested, to tend them, as she does."

Gimli nods getting over his shock and walks over and lays Tuor and Turin side by next to the nearly sleeping Tauriel. "No one can gainsay them being of the Noldor now.. or Turin wearing a dwarrow mask with and helm made for an elf, rest well my lady love... I am here, they are healthy as well, but I believe they can feel their fellows."

Billa smiles as Beleg's tiny hand reaches for the whimpering Turin. Tauriel softly gives a sleepy laugh. "Even so soon they need to comfort each other, Gimli lay them close enough for Tuor and Turin's comfort to Beleg.. we will need to call them all by their elven names aboard. I need a nap love."

Gimli chuckle. "Then takes one I will wake you to feed them if I can not wet nurse them.."

Tauriel gives him an incredulous look as her eyes get heavy. "I would like to see you try that.. if you can nurse, then maybe you can...'yawn' bare as well."

Billa chuckle as Turin dozes off with Beleg's hand half way in his mouth and Beleg sleeping soundly without a care and Tuor nearly curled protectively around Turin. Beleg and Tuor's golden and silver hair fanning out around Turin dark chocolate color hair like beams of light.

Thranduil had been put out of the bathing chamber to go and sleep, but could not. Helm and Frerin were both going to be giving birth at anytime. Kili was very close contractions sets of at five minutes at 20 minutes apart, and all Thranduil could do was pace, and think. "If ya do not rest your pretty head soon your going ta drop Thran."

Thranduil gives Dain a warning look that only few can stand. "Our Children are fine, our newly born Gran mim zes are fine.. but.. Your not.. mind telling me what is eating you."

Thranduil huffs and sets down in the chair that Dain pulls off for him by the chair Dain is sitting in. "Ri is in there..."

Dain nods. "Yeah, I know... so.."

Thranduil glare at Dain a moment then closes his eyes pushing his hair out of his face with both hands slowly frowning at the lack of beads. "Smaug and Ri are one in the same... Artica and Groin are one in the same..."

Dain gesture with his hand in inviting Thranduil continue. "Ri attacked Erebor, and Groin guarded the Iron Hills."

Dain nods. "Aye.." Thranduil sighs brokenly. "And you knew.. but .. Smaug always went after where corruption was and did all to end the lives of those..."

"Who refused the will of Eru, Iluvatar and used and exploited those who would not follow there own... At the least it was and still is ever my aim.. This troubles you Thran, or is there something else."

Thranduil month was open in shock as Ri stood there in the predawn light, looking ... like a tall version of same Ri (without a beard though)... Their Ri.. his Ri.. his beautiful fourth. "Ri.. I am ... forgive me.. did.. did Thrain know.. is .."

Ri sighs and kneel, taking Thranduil's hand in his and gently kissing it rest his forehead against. "Thrain and Dain both knew.. I never told you about the dreams.. but here I am living another of them... Nali, Thauriel, Arien..all gone... Fundin and Ofur... none of you know.. and I loath to tell it. Ofur is the one who woke Durin's bain the second time.. not in greed, but in trying to.. open a well that is endless, and join Aule and Ulmo's realms in Khazad-dum.. Ofur and Fundin.. may still be alive trapped in ice.. Balin's own.."

Ri turns to look seeing Nori, and shake his head with a rueful smile. "You bare my mantle well royal spymaster of Durin.. Come.. listen to the rest."

Nori nods and curls herself up to her papa, who only hold her as she crying into his side, and listen. "If they still live, Balin can wake them, but if not.. But Ofur must rest there until the Orc and Goblin filth is cleared out, but.. I would not advise it until Sauron has been dealt with, and both the Black enemy and the Dark lord sharing their bed in the void."

"Is there no hope for Narloth, papa.. can he not be freed and healed.. is he truly as bend as his twisted lover, the raper of souls.." Dain, Thranduil and Ri looks at Nori in shock, but before any could answer Nori whimpers. "Kili... Papa.. I need to help .. " Ri nods carries her in Thranduil and Dain right behind them.

Fili held Kili and Nori and Bofur held her hands Dwalin and Ori waits to clean at care for Frodo and Fela as they came. Arwen and Elros were both ready as a golden head crowned and Kili screamed. Elros acted as Arwen second set of hands as Arwen gently rubs Kili thighs and lower stomach between contractions Elros held Fela head. "One more push Kili.. he is out... Fela welcome.. Elros take over while I clean him."

Elros nods and moves so that Arwen can go to the side and wash and check Fela's health. "Elros he isn't breathing what..."

The light of dawn was at that moment overshadowed, as the sun was overshadowed by the full moon and a minute a half later all of them for joy as Fela and Durin cry as one. Elros smirk over at Arwen who nods that he is fine. "The little fellow was hold his breath like the rest of us. Welcome Frodo..Durin.. Baggins to middle earth and your new home Erebor and the Underhill Shire. Kili, he is quite hungry."

Arwen smiles tear in her eyes. "They are both hungry but we need to let Dwalin and Ori ... Kili what is it."

Elros looks over at Kili's pale face. "Are they.. safe.. and unmarred.. I.. forgive me..."

Fili hold her close. Arwen hands the children to Nori and Bofur who help Kili to hold them. Elros deliver the afterbirth and then sighs. "Is Curufinwe still awake or did he..."

Curufinwe comes splashing through the water and slows as he nears Kili and looks at Elros who moves. "There is a tare.. small but.. troublesome..."

Kili shiver and then blushes. "Your hands are cold Feanori.. That's better..."

Curufinwe nods as the healing flames mend, heal and regrow all that was damaged. He remove his tiny hand and washes them. "Frodo and Fela.. Must needs see them.. "

Elros start to pick him up but Arwen beats him to it. Curufinwe gentle rest a hand on each and smiles as the heal flame warms them and he sees the are both well and whole. "Clear and clean.. but now myself.. Nana, I need a bath.." All laugh and Kili chuckle softly through her joyful tears.

Kili needless to say fell asleep while nursing Fela and Frodo, and she slept through breakfast and Second breakfast and elevensies but near Luncheon woke to first Frerin's scream of. "If she is so small then why does she feel like she is the size of a watermelon..." and then fell back asleep until a few minutes after she heard Helm screaming and growling. "Which one is coming first.. It feels like they want to come at once.. What do mean they can't?... "

Kili blinks and looks up to Fili holding Frodo and rocking him and smiles and start to panic not seeing Fela until she notice the gentle humming coming from the corner and Fela, Beleg, Tuor and Turin all asleep on Bilbo chest. Bilbo peeps over all the golden, silver and chocolate hair now on his chest, and smiles and speaks quietly. "Fili.. I believe your nadith is awake.. if Fela will let go of my braces he and Frodo both can go to..."

Frodo blinks his jewel blue eyes sleeply at Legolas and starts to cry. "Frodo do you need your Nana.. Fili, I can get Fela from Bilbo.."

Bilbo makes a thoughtful face for a moment. "Nana and Nada.. it fits them go ahead Legolas if he will let go you this time. He knows you clear as day I believe."

Kili smiles and chuckle as Fili bring Frodo over, and Legolas does indeed have trouble with Fela clinging to his tunic and crying. "Legolas just hold him until he is contented and then I will feed him. Speaking of food.. I am famished nearly, what time is it."

Dis walks in with food and water on a tray. "Ah so this is where they have gone, are you a please Papa, or grosnada or uncle..."

Bilbo scoffs, as Dis tries to speak in a terrible Gandalf voice. "All of them I suppose.. what a night and what a morning.. Did you know Frodo was born not only at dawn of Durin's day but the moon over shadowed the sun as he was crowning and then they were side by side as he took his first breath and he and Fela begin to cry.."

Kili blinks and smiles. "I guess that's why it is called Durin's day.. and not Durin's night. Is the feast on.."

Dis nods. "Nada, has Ri and Dain by his side to help, and Fela and Frodo have Beleg, Nienor, Curufin and Maglin to share a birthday with... and Maglor is with child with Caranthir.. I am sure there will be more on the way.. But enjoy every moment when they are small they grow quite fast." Fili and Kili share a knowing look. "Oh we will Amad we will. This is our first chance at this, like this.."

Ri sighs as all Thror old minders try to make nice with him. "Do not fret over it too much uncle.."

Ri smirks at Trin, Dain and Nali's oldest. "So, I hear you finaly grew up.."

Trin pales remember the hateful prat he as well as his son had been during Ri and his children's time in the Iron Hills. "Yes, and you helped in that.. but most of my children are gone.. and Rin hates me because I am too much of an.. Elf and dragon lover in his mind.. I was thankful to hear of Smaug cleaning up the corruption in Erebor.. at least most of it.. I think it will be taken care of in time. Have you spoken with Dori, Nori and Ori yet.. They all are true lords of Durin, and I am thankful they are nothing like our great grosnada.. Nada.."

Dain chuckle as he leads Ri away. "Forgive him, he is eager to make amends."

Ri smiles softly at Dain's nervous chatter. "It was fine.. but if you want me to yourself..?"

Dain slows as they reach the hall of the dragon lords without him realizing where he had been leading them and blushes. "Sorry we can.. head back.. unless..."

Ri take a deep breath and smiles brokely. "I am still yours as much as alway Dain. Nothing has changed on my side. I am not Nali and I can not and refuse to try and take my beautiful twin's place, but I am still you mate."

Dain searches his eyes, amber on golden amber, an smiles brokely. "I know that, but.. Thran.."

Ri smirks. "Thran will tell me quickly if I am out of line. Do you want to head back.. I had planned on retreating here once I was no longer needed. Thrain and Thranduil were to meet me.."

Dain nods. "I'll head back for a bit, and come when they do.. unless you want.."

Ri give him a pleased, knowing look. "Thought so.. never one that really like have eyes on him.. Yeah, well none but ours.. Myself and our mates I mean."

Ri leans down resting his hands on his knees. "I want your eyes on me, along with..." "Papa.. Papa.. oh my.. Dwalin..."

Both look up at change in Ori's voice to mild panic. "Dain go ahead.. I need to spend sometime with my mim zes..."

Dain grabs the collar of his robe and gives him a quick but deeply loving and tender kiss. "Aye, you had better.. I will see you tonight with the others."

Dwalin come running to see what Ori was panicked as Dain finish speaking. "Nori wasn't dreaming.. Ori what's wrong."

Ori whimpers. "Papa is Papa..."

Dwalin looks at her oddly. "Of course Ri is Ri.."

Ri sighs. "Come my mim ze, my warrior scribe.. my jewel of wisdom.. I am as ever.."

Ori runs and jumps into his arms, nearly knocking the breath out of him. "Papa.. why did you not.."

Ri sighs rubbing Ori's back as she weeps. "It would not have been safe for the four of you.. Do you want me to come into our family common for a while and spend time with you and Nori.. and any of the rest of our hoard ..?"

Ori nods and lets Ri carry her. "Come Dwalin, I am heading up for a bit. I believe it would be good if all of you want it, for me spend time with all of you for a bit while I can."

Dwalin nods and then it clicks. "Your Smaug.. Bilbo, Billa and Nori knew it... who else knew.."

Ri pales and nods as they walk. "Thrain, Dain, Thranduil and there are others but that is all you need to know for now. Can you be contented..?"

Dwalin scoffs, glaring and crossing his arms brooding. "No, but I will deal with it.."

Ori looks at Dwalin brokely. "Please, do you really think our papa wanted it this way.. do you think any of his generation wanted it this way, any more than ours wanted it the way it was for us. Papa did not chose it.. did you."

Ri smirks hot tears on his cheeks. "No, but.. I will always do what I must to protect all Eru gives into my hands.. And I will do his will without remorse."

Ori nods and buries her face in his shoulder. Dwalin frowns and open the doors and then closes it behind them as they enter the royal common. "Papa... put Ori down, it is not fair.. not fair in the least."

Ri smiles as Dori marches up pouting. "Oh, which is not fair, my mim ze.. that she will not allow you to baby her or that I am not holding you.."

Dori glares at Dwalin as he chuckle. "Both.."

Dwalin smiles as Ori sticks her tongue out at Dori and Dori all but throw a fit. "Papa.."

Ri looks up as Billa comes in carrying little Nienor and Bilbo carrying Beleg, Dis and Thorin carrying Tuor and Turin. Ri smiles softly. "My.. our hoard is growing.. These are far greater jewels and treasures than any of the gold and precious stones that I had lain on.. But where are my great grosmim zes?"

Nori comes out and smirks and then pokes her head back into Fili, Kili, Bofur, Nori, Ori and Dwalin family den. "Yeah, kitten.. It papa.. to you want him to come.. Ori and Dwalin are back to."

They hear a quiet growl that would have been far loud close up. "Nori.. where's Bofur.. did they forget him.. They drank me dry again.. I can barely keep up and they're still hungry.."

Bilbo sighs handing Beleg to Dori. "I will go and find Bofur, the two of you go help. Dori go with the others for now. And Balin has a surprise for you.. I don't know how she pull off hiding or how none.."

Dori's eyes widen. "The mim ze .. she hatched.. Come little Beleg.. I do not know if you ever knew…"

Dori follows after Thorin, Billa and Dis chatting away to Beleg part of the time like his is a full grown Elf lord and part of the time like the tot that he is. Bilbo pats Ori and Dwalin shoulder. "Don't worry if they fuss a bit when they nurse.. They don't like milk that is meat heavy, but they need to eat… And Kili needs to eat something herself.. mind you make sure she does."

They both nod and look sheepish they had forgot Bofur.. He had gone for a nap in the hall of the dragon lords. Ori looks at her papa. "Sorry, stay with Nori until Kili and the mim zes are .. at peace.. Fili is it hiding for some reason, that we do not yet, and Legolas went to help his sister.. Stay a while please papa.."

Ri leans down a kisses her forehead in a fatherly manner, and then sees the broken look in Dwalin's eyes and does the same to him. Dwalin makes a face pulling Ori with him as he complain with a smile. "Come on Ori.. papa is getting soft and mushy on us.. Leave Nori to deal with his poetry.."

Ori giggle and smiles back over her shoulder at them as she hears Kili half crying half whining. "Why can't Fili be a dwarrow and help my nurse our mim zes.. Their his.. It's not like I can have Sauron come and help me.."

Everything goes quiet for a moment before Ri and Nori hear Dwalin and Ori say. "What… Is that why Fili is hiding?"

Nori chuckles as Dwalin close the door. "No Fili hid because Fela bit him trying to nurse.. Fili doesn't have milk, and Fili gave up and told Kili that she can have her dream lover Sauron come and nurse them.. Whatever that is about. Kili started crying, which made Fela and Frodo, and Ori and I order him out and he has been hiding ever since.."

Ri quirks a brow. "You know where he is?"

Nori scoffs leaning against her papa who starts petting her hair, in a fatherly manner. "Of course what kind of spymaster would I be if I couldn't keep up with my own princes. He is hiding in plain sight.. down at the feast.. Bragging about Frodo Baggins his newborn son.. And Fela Baggins, Kili newborn son, and keeping out of the way.. I still don't get him at times. In a crowd.. Smooth, suave.. Gentlemanly.. alone.. he is still just as much a youth as the rest of us.. He needs to grow up a little some time.. And Kili needs him.."

Ri scoffs tugging up Nori's hidden matting braid. "Just because he is not ready to step up to matehood doesn't mean you are backing out.. She needs you as well if not more.."

Ri quiets at the sound of the door on the far side of the Royal common. Nori smirks hiding her braid better. "You can count on me papa."

Bofur smirks at Ri and hides Nori's braid better making her blush and Ri chuckle. "Ya can count on the both of us.. We will be there as much if not more than they let us as long as it's not against their will.. .. As long and it's not against their will, and we don't come between 'em. Right Nori my dove?"

Nori nods and pouts. "But I.. never mind. Kili needs your help nursing. Fili is hiding and play crowned prince instead of being a nada.."

Bofur sighs and nods. "I see.. Why don't you and yer papa head down and bring up some food.. Kili must be hungry and the rest must be too.. Fili will have his regrets ta deal with later."

Ri and Nori say as one. "Hopefully not sooner."

AN: I am going on hiatus for bit too fix some plot holes that I have in later chapters. And I am working on two other timelines as well, that need some attention. I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far, but it is far from over. I will leave you with a few bits to chew on. Balin.. Dori mentioned their little one hatching from an egg, and Ri mentioned Bofur, Bombur, Balin and Dwalin's parents being alive maybe.. but frozen in Balin's own ice. Nori.. Ri spots a hidden mateing braid and Bofur makes sure that it's hidden, what does it have to do with Kili. Fili.. Why is he willing to miss out on time with Kili and the twins at the mention of Sauron, and what is this about Sauron and Kili being dream lovers. What does it have to do with Fili, Kili, Frodo and Fela? Ri.. Dori, Nori and Ori's papa.. was Smaug in hiding, all along.. Who saw that one coming, and what did he mean by the dragonet to come forth? All these question and more will be answered in later chapters.. Once I get the plot holes fixed. Thanks for reading, and be blessed.


	35. Chapter 35

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing Shipping~ Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

'_Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.' _

"_Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

"_Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

_/Character narration/_

_~Dream or Flashback~_

Chapter 35

Dreaming and Waking part 1

Two and a half years past which brought many changes as Dale is rebuilt nearly to full and is building new homes as well and the Underhill Shire (AN: The Underhill Shire is a hobbit settlement that is between Dale and Erebor, headed by Drogo and Lothe Baggins.) is doing well enough for Lotho to return to the Shire and give a report to the Thain, the master of Buckland and the mayor of Hobbiton, and start making plans and readying way for those that wanted to settle in the Underhill Shire. It was mainly young hobbits that grew up with Fili and Kili or middle aged Hobbits that wanted a last chance at wider but still safe lands to grow and have a family in without Shire politics, that wanted to do so, but the Underhills were becoming nicely settled.

Maglor and Helm both even had another elfling each to nurse and keep out of trouble.. Maglor had surprised everyone close to her at her, Kili and Nori join mid spring birthday blast, to small to be a feast to big to be a party, by going into labour and everyone welcomed Caranthir Morifinwe back into the world, and 12 months later on Caranthir birthday and another mid-spring blast, and only two hour different from when Caranthir was born, Celegorm Tyelkormo Turkafinwe regreet middle earth, and Caranthir chose at that moment to say his first non mumbled words. Which were 'my prat' and then 'give him or die'.. Helm smirked at this because Curufin and Curufinwe had both been debating who had more say as far as Celegorm listening to them.. So now the all had a running joke that the mid spring birthdays were to be held in the largest of the royal bathing champers with everything ready for both surprise and half expected births.. And Helm, Frerin, Thorin, Billa, Maglor and Maedhros saw the clear need to raise them all as siblings, and Gimli and Tauriel were back and forth between the woodland halls and the royal halls of Erebor for counsel so much that Turin and Tuor had a room by Beleg's in between his and Frodo and Fela's.. and Legolas was much to his detest and delight was the unofficial mim ze minder for both sets of royal hoards. Bard and Alfred were still trying, but had found out why they were have trouble getting with child a second time.. The two of them were still young for skinchangers and were both out of cycle and had not had their first heat yet.

~_Kili did not know if she were dreaming or awake, as she quick and quietly follows Trowanel down the rich and deep forest path without him hearing her. He stops at the edge of a round pool of smooth water, deep blue green in color. A portal opens and he walk in and is gone. Kili comes out of hiding and runs to stand where Trowanel had, and gets the odd urge to run across the water to the small stone stair and Archway standing alone on the other side. Kili give in and finds that the water tension is strong enough to hold her as she runs across the water her feet barely touching the water as she reaches the last step water nearly gives and Kili lands gently on her knees panting and shaking. As Kili slowly looks up her eyes widen; she finds she is not alone. Ulmo stands smiling softly down at her and she bows her head. He lifts her chin with one finger, and shakes his head no. "Kili, Catranel called Second Cosmos, you have been chosen once more to be among the first to waken as one of the ancients of the Istari who sleep and are wakened only in times of need. This is a vision, but next we meet you will kneel here in middle and chose continue in the serves of Eru or to pass it to the next or share this burden with those called as your follows."~ _

Kili bolts awake at her desk in the study she shares with Ori, in their family quarters that were made for the second crowned prince, his one and their children and near court. Kili feels a hand on her shoulder to see Bofur looking at her concerned with a gentle smile. "Hey kitten, ya okay. I came here to let ya know that they'll be wantin you in evenin counsel, but as pale is ya look..."

Kili smiles fondly at her fourth. "Bof, I will be fine. It is only that I just woke from a vision. What.."

Bofur blushes as catches himself thinking Kili was nearly as beautiful and Nori and Ori. "A vision huh. I would say... Umm is it one to share, or is it not yer secret to tell."

Kili looks thoughtful, her cheek pinkish at the tone of Bofur voice. "I think it is one that Ori or Nori will most likely see later themselves when the time is right or a related one. So not my secret. You smell nice."

Bofur blush crimson and rubs the back of his neck. "Thank ye. My mates all says the same after I work hard helpin the miners. Nori she likes to ... well I better not say that. Good, yer color is coming..."

"Maybe we should bottle your sent for healing purposes, lover, but I think our prince's color coming back is do in part to the relaxing tone of your voice. The same one you use with..."

Fili came into to room flushed panting and smiling widely, Kili meets him halfway. "Fili what is..."

Bofur and Nori eyes widen as Fili picks Kili in his arms leans back against the wall and begins to kiss her deep and slow, then her neck and thoat. Nori looks at Bofur and is shocked to see such deep longing and pain in his warm chocolate brown, honey flicked with green eyes. Kili whimper and sighs. Fili complete forgets they are in the room. Nori growls, and they freeze Kili pales and looks slowly over at Nori pinkish but clear angry face, and then to Bofur who looks as if someone had broke his heart. "Sorry, we lost ourselves. I do not understand we..."

Ori walks in and growls. "I do. You and Fili are coming into full maturity. Both of you are going to be driving the four of us mad with need, protectiveness and longing unless you find a way to talk your second and third into at least start your bond..."

Kili and Fili pale and tremble, tears trail down their cheeks as they begin to kiss once more and Fili carry her to their room, hands Ori a letter as he past. Ori shakes her head and hands it to Bofur. Bofur growls and stares at it. "It is just wrong. I'll ... Ori, what do you think."

Nori look back and forth between the letter and them. "I do not like it either. But it is theirs, but without mates, how will they live through it?"

Nori sighs. "Is this..."

Bofur pulls Nori into his arm, and Ori holds them both from the side. "Nori we can not tell you right now, but when it happens we will. Bofur track down Catranel, and bring her to me, she forgive me later but I must do this."

Bofur growls and nods. "I will but I will not like it."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

A few hours later Fili and Kili lay curling around each other. "I dreamed about the pool and Ulmo not long before you came. Are you afraid."

Fili sighs runs his hand through Kili's hair. "Yes and no. I know we will make it, we alway do, I do not want to become chaos, or you Cosmos of sorrow for that matter."

Kili nuzzles Fili's chest and sighs. "I do not think, that will happen, but Elros and Arwen... and I have no clue about the others, Salmar and Aulendil included have been summoned, it will only us. We are to face this without mates."

Fili smirks and chuckle. "Without mates but not without our fourth and fifth being bonded to us. It is more than other times. Bofur and Ori are starting to wake. I do not think they are as wake as we are but it's starting. Bofur.. Do you love him.. as a mate?"

Kili looks at Fili in shock. "Why would I.. You know something I don't, and can not tell. I do not think so, but I just do not know. As one of the four of our shared bonded ones is he? That would mean Ori, Dwalin and Nori... Nori I can say it would not be that hard for me to given to her. I love her deeply, but Bofur their is something blocking me from him... Ori had growled at the two of us just like she does when Dwalin and Nori... She longs for us both. But they are not our second and third, would we not be out of line?"

Fili sighs. "I think we will find out when we are called. Ori and Bofur plan on tracking us, we need to let them. "

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Catranel glares half heartedly at Ori. "Lilya blast this. Why my whip, and why tie me, help..."

Ori kisses Catranel tenderly and shivers, smiling as she pulls back and tugs lose the knot on the ropes as she pockets Catranel light whip, which was an odd thing that fit on the tip of two fingers when used. Catranel hold Ori close. "Keep it I'll.. I know why now. But where ... No, do what you must to help just do not go in."

Ori nods blushing into Catranel chest. "I can not do anything about the other's fighting their hearts, but I will not. I plan on wooing Fili and then Kili. I will wait until it is clear that they are ready and need me though. Kiss me Cat I need..."

Bofur, Dwalin and Nori stare as they feel the echo run through them as Catranel and Ori kiss with deeply pour their love and grief into it. Bofur begins to tremble. "Nori, I'm sorry about this. I did not think this would happen, but why does it feel right?"

Nori tilts her head and take a deep breath Catranel opens and portal and jumps into it. "Ori, why did... Ori.. ORI"

Ori looks at them with flickering eyes, tears trailing down her face. "I will not fail my mates, not Dwalin, not you, not Bofur, not Fili, not Kili, not Arwen, not Elros not any of the others, but right now Fili and Kili need us. I will not fight my heart's pull for my Fourth and sixth, even if their second and third leave them to face this alone I will not."

Ori eyes slow to their normal hue, as Dwalin pick her up. "I don't know what is going on but I am with you Ori. We stand by them. They will need us, and we need them. It will just take time."

Ori nods. Bofur and Nori look at each and nod. Nori gives and shaky smile. "Bofur and I are with you as well. Our prince and princess need us, but how can we help."

Ori smirk stepping away from Dwalin and cracks to light whip, both her and Nori's blades fusing and then defusing with it leaveing it bladed. "We will track them and keep them as safe as we can."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Two days later Thorin paces and looks out over the gate. Ori glare and him. "You just let them go. How could you just let them go alone, knowing that being unmated to any of their other mates they could be killed."

Thorin stops looking Ori oddly. "How do you... You one of their would be mates. Had I known I would have called for you. But what can be done."

Ori look grim. "I have a plan."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Trowanel and Catranel had come for Fili and Kili four and a half days after the letters from Aule and Ulmo came. Kili was to follow Trowanel and Fili Catranel if they pasted to test they would be allowed to return. If they did not. They would be sent to Aman for healing and training.

Fili finds himself in a large cavern full of portals and Kensheero and Catranel stood at one end of Cavern. Catranel looks into Fili. "This is your choice to serve Eru and guide and heal those he gives you, or to pass on the choice to another part of yourself. To help you the best choice, all the portal here in the Cave of Aule open to watch other times and place you have been and could be apart of, but after you have seen you must make your choice, Do not fight your heart."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

At the same time Kili stood at the edge of a clearing Trowanel at one end Dual and one. Both charge, but are blow safely back unharmed. "Why are you doing this, you are my mates."

Dual growls. "Not yet I am not. Will you chose Lilli over me and shatter us all, or would you wait for me."

Trowanel charge Dual. "You willfully pushed her into his arms you and Kensheero but rejected us."

Kili feel pain and grief as memory after memory floods her mind, and she wail. "I loved you both. I needed you both. I wanted both you and Lilli but you both rejected me. Trowan was the only one. I will serve Eru's even if he is the only one who will love, me. STOP This."

Dual and Trowanel are pulled away from other one by what seem to be thick whip of feathery soft fur, and the other of light and wind. Where Kili stood a very young Catranel now stands. "I will allow no one but myself to shatter. No more fighting or I will drop you both through and portal and lock them all to you so you have time to think. This is all non-sense. Dual, why?"

Dual hang her head and gives a sad half smile. "You are too much, then and now. I may be older than you but I alway come of age long after you. If you and I would have only kissed, I would have fainted. Listen back then I was a jealous prat. If Lilli is bold and brave enough to have you before me, do not fight it. I do not want you to shatter, because my younger self is too young. Now go on you passed. Lord Ulmo is waiting." Kili's glow fades and she nods withdrawing her whips.

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Kili wakes bolting upright and found she was in a cave, but this was no dream. Maedhros and Maglor had just gone in and she had just followed, but where was this place.

"Why are you doing this?"

It was Fili's voice it was coming from ahead of her. Kili feels a hand on her shoulder and looks back. Dual and Trowanel are watching closely, and Kensheero puts his finger to his lips and motions for her to follow. They all move to stand behind large rock and look around.

"Catranel if you are truly my Kili why are doing this?"

Kili is shocked. Catranel stands eyes blazing, a fiercely bright aqua as she swirls her light whip round him in a way that it don't not touch him, but he can not move or he could be cut to bits. "Fili it is not safe for you here, and my youngerself is here as well. Do you not realize time does not flow the same in the cave Aule. Kili has only just wakened if things go wrong here... Du please, Let Kili come. Fili needs her. I will not allow him to become Chaos and end up finding his other self. The portals are widen open."

Dual nods to Kili. Kili slowly walk forward and Maedhros and Maglor come forward and kneeling holding out a strange locket and sword. "Kili are you alright... Kili?" Maglor speaks softly. Kili nods. "Chose your path." Maedhros trembles holding the sword. "We will stand by you whichever path you chose but let Eru guide you, not your feelings."

Kili closes her eyes. '_Eru, Iluvatar guide my hands._' Kili open her eyes and hold her hands over the sword and the locket. The locket turns to dust leaving only seven jewel. Maglor looks in shock at Kili as she throws the sword to Fili and he hold the sword up and out and Catranel smiles widely as her whip wraps itself around the blade. Kili cups her hand together under Maglor's hand. "I am ready."

Maglor nods tears in her eyes and tips her hand and the jewels fall into Kili's hands. Wind and light swirl around Kili and the seven jewels become one and then come apart again leaving the one jewel behind as the others disappear, one of them in front of Fili's chest. The sword turns into two and water and wind swirl around Fili. Catranel smiles widely as her eyes flicker though their shades. Trowanel comes to stands by her. "Love is it time?"

Catranel shakes her head. "No, this is the start, but it is not the time. I will close the echo portals. My whip now has blade to it. I ... never mind. Maglor, all of you need to go now. The awaken of the ancients has started but will be slow, and a new generation is being born. For once I made the right choice. We can move forward in Eru's time now. You will see us in due time, but it will not be long.

~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~

Outside of the Cave Ori, Dwalin, Bofur and Nori are about run into the cave when Fili and Kili walk out and Maglor and Maedhros stand just outside of the cave. Legolas and Tauriel shake their heads. Ori looks between the four of them. "You have been gone for weeks and we had only just tracked you here thanks to Legolas and Tauriel. What happened?"

Fili and Kili share a smirk. "It's not our secret to tell yet."

Fili looks at the swords in his hands and turns the hilts to Kili. "Here love, they are yours, thanks for the lend."

Kili reaches for them and waits closing her eyes getting flashs other times, and opens her eyes, a soft sober look on her face. "They are Sulimir and Ninrist, The wind jewel of healing and life's breath, and the water blade cutting, clean darkness for light the sword that can only be used to protect and defend that can not be used to harm the innocent. Though I can wield both and you also are able.. Sulimir, I will once more take up, and I leave Ninrist to you brother of brothers, my dearest nadad.. May it serve you well, this is the reason the sword is once more two both is still whole. Aulendil and Salmarin held their sister blades.. I hope that they still do. They were made by Feanori and Vanyar, these blades, under the watchful eyes of Manwe, Aule, Ulmo and Melkor. Yes, Melkor... before his fall.. And were hollowed for.. The heirs of Aule, Ulmo, Irmo and Orome other blades were made.. and the histories will tell, for each of the Ancients and for their fellows and their heirs, but these two.. become one if the threat of chaos renews."

All stare at her in shock. Maglor swallow and kneel on one knee and Maedhros does the same. "Catran my lord..?"

Kili snaps out of it as she takes the left handed blade with her right hand stepping back and swings it first with her right and then with her left and smile serenely. "Now this is a sword.. Fili that one's your. I hope it stays this way.. I never want to wield both, and I hope never need to wield both again. Maglor... Kanafinwe, Maedhros.. Nelyafinwe, please take our sword and with Curufinwe guidance make sheaths and belts for them.. And please ask him what the letters in Almarian Quenya mean. I think he is the only one in middle earth that could really tell us."

Fili brow twitches looking at his blade, and Dwalin scoffs. "Kili got the better deal it looks like..."

Fili huffs. "It didn't look like this a minute.. few minutes.. or hours whichever it was ago.."

Kili smirks and take the blade making Fili pout and swing both and the sword nearly dancing and Fili blinks. "It It looks like a bigger better Orcrist.. and yours.. I have never seen a blade like that. Two edges, one forward one backward.."

Nori swallow. "Kili.. Spar with me a bit, but give Fili back his sword."

Kili frowns. "Sorry Nori.. These swords are a gift from Manwe, Ulmo, Irmo and Melkor to us, and not to be used lightly."

Nori trembles and nods and pulls a blade that none but Bofur and Dwalin knew she had. "Aye, Narmir will not be either.. come.. I need what Sulimir offers.. at your hands.. and no others.."

Kili's eyes mist over and she hands. "No.. No I won't.. Nori please.. Your not.. Trust me.. your not, and only Eru can help us in..."

Fili saw it coming and takes Ninrist back from Kili and his and Nori blade meet. Bofur frowns as the others watch in awe as Nori and Fili fight as if their lives depend on it, to the rest they were sparing, but Nori and Dwalin both knew, this was real. Nori glares. "I won't let you..."

Fili glares back. "I will do as I please.. You have no say in this."

Both growl out none hear it but the other. "I won't let you hurt her.."

They spring apart panting and smiling at each other. Nori sheath Narmir and smirks. "Well, looks like Ninrist doesn't like fighting much."

Fili looks down and then holds up the sword in disbelief glaring and pouting as he looks at the now very sad looking blade. "Oh come now.. Kili it's not doing what I want, how do you get it to work so easily?"

Kili smirks and chuckle. "I was mine first.. that's why.. It and Sulimir were one remember. Let's head back. Give it to Maglor.. Kana will handle Ninrist sheath I think."

Fili hands it to Maglor and then follow her gaze to Kili and her blade. "Since when does she call you Kana, Maglor.."

Maglor shrugs not smiling at first and then give him a sad, cryptic smile. "It has been a while. Hey, Kitten we're leaving. Nelyo get her home and don't allow her to brood."

Maedhros nods as Kili still stands looking at her blade. Dwalin pick Fili up and puts him over he shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Fili gives a small hey, but just goes with it, feeling worn. Bofur and Nori give one last glance at Kili, both knowing she needs to be alone for a bit, and that Maedhros would keep her safe, and turn and follow closely behind Ori and Dwalin. Kili sighs brokenly flipping the sword over, and then walks over to Maedhros not meeting his eyes at first as she speak. "I know my olderself said I made the right choice.. but.. I feel I am failing in something some how..."

Maedhros brushes the hair out of her face with his finger tips, and then trails them down her cheek gently lifting her chin to look him in the eyes more. "The only failure I see, is that you fight your heart for the sake of appeasing others wants and needs."

Kili pulls her face away not wanting him to see her open and vulnerable like this, unable to hide her heart from him any better than she would from Bofur or Frerin. "It would be selfish of me.. I have and duty.. To my closest mates, my people.. I can't even openly wed my one.. and Eru forbid I give in and do so with my second.. and My third.. oh... I do not even know if he lives and breaths or sleep in the seed of Frogen or Cougen.. I.. I am duty bound..."

Maedhros sighs wiping her tears, that she had not known she was crying, with his thumb stroking her cheek. "You also have a duty first to Eru and his will and then to you mates in line and order. Eru would never forebay you to be with you second.. unless they were.. no.. he would give you a choice.. But I doubt your second."

Kili looks into his eyes blazing. "That is true, but I am not free as you are, and my second.. If I fully mated my second at this point it would mean death... I can not live as my heart bids. I will live the theme.. but I will not force it on any. Others must make their own choices to live it or not live it.."

Maedhros smiles widely at her passion to living the theme. Kili calms some at his smile and gives him a frustrated half smile. "Fine, Nelyo.. have it your way.."

Maedhros blushes faintly and Kili swats him light on the arms, and Maedhros feigns pain and chuckle. "Kili, I can't now can I.. Not yet.."

Kili turns the hilt for Maedhros to take Sulimir, and Maedhros looks at warily. "Shouldn't Kana be the one..."

Kili relaxes and scoffs giving him a patient look. "No.. because Kana will be wielding it's twin, one day. No you should make the sheath.. Are you not willing?"

Maedhros sighs and takes out a cloth and wraps Sulimir in it and carefully almost reverently places in his pack. "I am, but I only do this because you ask me. It your sword and Kana is the only one with a right to wield it other than you. I don't even feel I should be touching it.. It a part you. It... It's like.."

Kili smiles softly. "I know.. and trust you.. I do.. really and truly."

Maedhros searches Kili's eyes and nods giving her a nervous smile. "As you will it my lord prince.. shall we head back."

Kili looks thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, but let us take our time. All of that took alot out of me, and I have quite a bit to mull over. Fili.. I am just not sure about how he is going to handle the memories as they come."

Maedhros smirks and picks Kili up, sitting her on his shoulder and waits for her to get comfortable enough to not feel like she is going to fall off, and starts walking at a slow, comfortable steady pace. "Those of us that remember will help him if he seeks it. Don't fret over it."

Kili nods enjoying the breeze. "You've gotten taller."

Maedhros blushes and makes a face. "Yes, but I am still shorter than I was. It is like being in early elfhood all over again.. I have another few decades to a century before I am anywhere close to 8 feet again, much less 8'3. Being a foot away from that is a mild annoyance, but Kana is finished growing nearly so thankful she won't be as tall than me for long."

Kili chuckles. "I don't think you notice but your taller than her now.."

Maedhros makes a face and grumbles. "It's about time."

Kili smiles. "So.. Both of you know then.."

Maedhros quirks a brow. "Know what, my prince?"

Kili huffs. "Never mind."

Maedhros smiles and gives her quick glance. "Aye, we both do.. It is something that would be hard for the both of us to forget.. But do not think much on it, or any of the past for now, at least until your memories are clear or become clear. Kana and I have you back.. and I hope.. your heart."

Kili blushes and nearly falls off. "Are.. Are you asking to court me..?"

Maedhros smiles softly and does not say anything until Kili calms down. "Yes.. Yes I am. But Kana is a given for you.. is she not?"

Kili nods with a sad smile. "Yes.. I would have though... No.. but I loath saying it.. but.."

Maedhros laughs heartly. "No one will know, Kana.."

Kili narrows her eyes. "No.. Nori should know.. Fili is out of the question but.. Nori should be told and not left to find out and be hurt."

Maedhros gives her an odd look as Dale and the overlook come into view. "Nori.. you and." Kili gives him a looks and he starts laughing. "I will keep that one close.. That explains quite a bit."

Kili shakes her head and looks to get down, and Maedhros laughter slows and he speaks just above a whisper as they come to the overlook and see Dale, the Underhill Shire and the Gate to Erebor. "Let me carry you and hold you for a bit.. while I can. We will not be able to show openly our affection until you and your brother rule..."

Kili sighs and relaxes wrapping and arm around the side of his neck and rests her hand on his shoulder. "Your right.. and this isn't a bad way to travel really."

Both laugh at that as they head down the valley heading for the other side of the mountain and the gate to the hall of the Dragon lords. They lapse into comforting silence until Kili gets a thought. "This was your and Maglor's first time away from the mountain in years now.."

Maedhros looks a bit cross. "I would rather stay in and around the mountain thank you. Until it is safe for us to visit Imladris once more. Kana and I will go no farther than need be without a portal.. and even then if need be. The fewer that know we live and breath the better. Thranduil and Legolas' blessing on our bond and us being dwarf friends and under the protect of Durin's folk only does so much. Kana and I would rather not be the cause of more division between the two elder kindred. We prefer peace than war thank you."

Kili nods looks sober until she thinks of something. "The both of you spent more time in the halls of Aule than in Yavanna lands that surround them."

Maedhros scoffs near glare at the thought. "I would rather be making something of use like sitting idle in a tree somewhere.. I am a Noldo and Feanorian at that.. Yes.. is the answer to your question, only half by choice. I am not hunter like Turko, Pityo and Telvo.. and I would much rather make coats of mail or doors of metal than craft robes and cloth and adornments as Moryo. Curvo loved it all.. And Kana.."

Kili smirks. "Loves all and can do all but prefers the lot of the artist and scribe.. I can't says that I blame her in the least. I am thankful she is free to do as her heart is contented to do so."

Maedhros steps into the edge of the garden that ends about 100 yard from the gate to the hall of the dragon lords, and reluctantly sits her on her feet holding her shoulders only long enough for Kili to once more be steady on her feet. Kili smiles holding his hand to her cheek and closing her eyes and then lets go looking up at him fondly. "Thank you kindly for carrying me and letting me rest... about Nori.."

Maedhros nods. "You will talk.. with him.. our spymaster..."

Kili fights the urge to laugh and then sobers a bit. "It would be better if you spoke with Nori first. Tell Nori all.. she will know if you are holding back, Eru will give you the words. I will talk to Nori after when Nori is ready to talk to me about it..."

"Talk to you about what?" Fili smirks leaning on Nori.

Kili smiles hoping that Fili and Nori would start growing closer now. "None of your concern Fili Baggins son of Dis. It is between Nori and Nelyo.. Spymaster business. I am only caught in the middle.. Not by my choice. It's just the nature of things."

Nori quirks a brow and gives Maedhros a look. "Okay, what did Kili do that I need to clean up?"

Kili gapes and then glares playfully. "Hey, it's nothing like that.. I didn't do anything... This time."

Fili smiles as Maedhros holds up his hands looking pale as Nori who is a little better then half of his height walks over and stands between him and Kili and poke him in the stomach as she speaks. "If you have gotten my prince in any trouble with the powers copper top, I will be dealing with you myself."


	36. Chapter 36

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing Shipping~ Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Chapter 36

Dreaming and Waking part 2

Maedhros quirks a brow looking a bit nervous to say the least. "Can we go elsewhere to talk.. This really is for your ears only, my lord."

Nori calms a bit and searches Maedhros' eyes. "Lead the way." Nori gives him an odd look when he discreetly opens a portal and step in looking back. "Coming or leaving it for later Tru, my lord."

Nori's eyes widen and she follow half ready to throttle him for says that out in the open. Nori finds herself in a part of the halls of the Noldor that were yet unused.

Maedhros takes one of the Feanorian lamps down and motions for Nori to follow and smiles softly as they head past his former tomb and the forge that Curufinwe was helping Maglor build. Maedhros turns and leads her past the portal to the Greenwood halls and then she sees the cavern lowers and narrows into a natural hallway and then opens into one of the caverns where Erebor's underground hot spring stream and the source of the river running flow side by side. "I think we can talk now, my lord."

Maedhros sets on one of the low couches that Maglor had made and they had put there to enjoy watching the water. This was one of Maglor favor places to write and compose. "So what is this that you need to tell me that you would take me this deep into the heart of the mountain, and why did you call me Tru?"

Maedhros takes a deep breath looking out at the water as a fish jumps on the far side of the Running. "I love her.. I long to protect our kitten.. but I refuse to step out of line. I worry for her.. Because of her brother."

Nori swallows fighting tears. "By her you mean Kili, my prince, so you know then.. and you.. you know who we are.. and who we were.."

Maedhros nods. Nori swallow and takes a shaky breath. "Love ..Kili how.."

Maedhros looks up and meets Nori eyes. "I wish.. I desire to court her.. and wed her.. when the time comes. Kana knows and as far as I know feels the same.. if not more. Kana and Kili are... and were very close.. But Fili.."

Nori nods come to sit by him Maedhros holds his arms out so that Nori could curl against him for comfort, he understands her pain to a degree, and now she knows it. "He possessive and jealous and mildly neglectful of Kili. I want to be a buffer... but I am in no rush to be more than her intended."

Nori laughs hollowly. "I wish you were but I understand.. Why ask me all this though?"

Maedhros smiles sadly down at her. "Because your are her mate, fully and truly and Kili thought it best that we not hide it from you."

Nori smiles as tear come to her eyes and nods into his side. "Aye, I am.. and Fili would.. if Fili knew.."

Maedhros holds her to his side. "I know.. Kana has seen it.. She's had nightmares of it.. Tell me what happened.. if it's yours to tell."

Nori laughs brokenly again doing all she can to be strong and not break down. "I don't have time to tell all, not even half, and that's only my part.. Fili was not always as he is now, the six of us, Dwalin, Bofur, Ori, myself and our princes.. were.. and would still be fully mated.. if it were not for the fact that ten.. no eleven years before Fili and Kili came back from the Shire.. I came back from doing some field work and it was like.. like.. Everyone memories of all that Fili had done and caused had been wiped clean. Fili and Kili treated each other the way that did before Ori turned forty. Ori was the same.. The week of Ori's 40th birthday.. something happened.. that broken all six of us.. and I had to .. I mated Kili to protect her from Fili.. but everyone memories of Fili are one sided, but mine.. or so it seems.. Unless Ori and Dwalin are just playing along.. but I doubt it with Ori.. Sorry, I'm soaking your tunic."

Maedhros shakes head looking grim. "Your fine, and your not mad if that is where you taking this. Dragons and those with dragon's blood, can be blessed with many gifts to help heal the mind and the heart. Glaurung was one of the most skilled. He could just by looking into someone's mind or heart refresh them, or block or even delay or remake someone's memories. Just by looking into their eyes, hearts and minds. The Dark lords turned him and used him of course.. I think Glaurung was never fully turned though.. Glaurung was your nadith am I correct?"

Nori nods. "Yes, Nadith and more.. what's your point."

Maedhros watches her as he speaks. "It could have been one of your other sibling among the istari that is protective of both you and Kili.. and someone that was willing to give Fili a chance to started over, but with the pretence that he would at sometime be triggered to face it, all the things..."

Nori wipes her face and gets up. "What do you want from me Maitimo..?"

Maedhros swallow and blushes at Nori's choice of his names. "I want your permission to court Kili.. Catran.. Slowly and quietly, and to be there for you both.."

Nori nods trying to gather herself to leave. "I can give you that, but.."

Maedhros nods. "But..."

Nori close her eyes taking a shaking breath. "If you hurt her I will kill you, and if you want me you have to talk to Bofur and Ori.. I doubt Dwalin would care, he trusts you. You would not be here if he.. If we both did not trust you.. and Maitimo."

Maedhros nods blushing deeper. "Yes, my lord."

Nori smirks mask near back in place. "Don't get caught or Fili will snap. I don't know who blocked us all. It would have taken someone with a lot of power and pure hearted to block us all, but I know that Kili being with someone he doesn't trust will trigger him. Because .. never mind.. I just know. I need to head back and talk to and see about Kili. Take care of Sulimir.."

Maedhros nods, dredging making the sheath. Nori turns to go. "Lord Trurin.."

Nori turns looking back. "Yeah."

Maedhros smiles warmly. Nori relaxes a bit. "Thank you, and our love, mine and Kana's.. goes with you."

Nori smirks and nods heading out. "And Mine and Kili's stays with the both of you." As soon and Nori was gone Maglor comes up out of the water and swims to the bridge they had made pulling herself up and walking across. "It went well from what little I heard. I'm a bit shocked that she didn't give you more of a hard time, a fight, or more threats."

Maedhros sighs brokenly as Maglor peels her wet robes off. "Nori is more dragon than dwarrow. Fili is the one that would fight us. Where's Curufinwe?"

Maglor smirks and tilts her head and Maedhros pales looking off to the side of the couch. Curufinwe was there lay on his stomach, barefooted as a hobbit reading a thick tome in quenya, his face a displaying a mixture of disdain and smugness. "I would have given you more of a fight if had been me nada."

Maedhros pales and the flat honestly in his ada/child's voice.

Maglor pales. "Ada.."

Curufinwe looks up. "Yes, Makalaure.."

Maglor swallow. "Do we have your permission to court prince.."

Curufinwe marks his place and sits up crossing his legs and arms. "No.."

Maedhros and Maglor share a look knowing that their ada rarely jested and never about deeper matters. "But, if lord Trurin thinks you are worthy... I will acquiesce, as long as you both remain Kili-Cat's intendeds until she mates those ahead of you.. Unless Kili pushes a claim. That would change things.. but only some. Kili is not fully waken, and the news that lord Nori shared is both alarming and disturbing. Moryo, Tyelko..."

Maedhros and Maglor gape at the two pairs of eyes glaring at them hundred yard away from behind another couch. "Yes, Ada."

Curufinwe motions with his head for them to join them, both looking sleepy and cranky. "Did you see or hear anything that was said, speak the truth."

Caranthir's dark flame green eyes look deep into Celegorm's deep sky and sea hazel ones. Caranthir shrugs. "Saw not really, we were trying to sleep. Can we go."

Maglor and Curufinwe give Caranthir a look. Celegorm nuzzles Caranthir borrowing under his cross arms making Caranthir smile in spite of himself. Celegorm peeps out from under Caranthir dark auburn almost raven hair, looking pinched and in need of a longer nap. "Heard.. we had plenty but it is not our to tell. What do you want Ada..?"

Curufinwe gives them both a look, bright flame green eyes shining nearly as bright a the lamps named for him. "Manners.. both of yours are getting worse from being around the dwarrows so much.. I half wish Nerdaniel was here to teach them to you.. keep you eyes and ears out and tell us what you discover. If the elder crowned prince has reformed, wonderful, if not."

Caranthir smirks darkly. "He won't be able to stay in his own mountain if he turns truly ada. Remember our truer oath."

Curufinwe calms at this and nods. "Right, quite right, go on, you can both sleep in my bed. You still have your lessons later, do not sleep through them."

Both nod and walk off with Celegorm still crushed happily under Caranthir chin. Maedhros shakes his head. "Ada.."

Curufinwe sighs his eyes looking far older and more worn than seven year old elflings eyes should. "Yes, Nelyafinwe."

Maedhros pick him up and holds him. Curufinwe buries his face in his nada/child's neck. "We will be careful with her.. will you help us.. 'sigh' not to mess up."

Curufinwe smiles fighting tears. "I will and can do better than that. I will show you.. by courting her myself.. I will leave the rest until I am older but.. I need to be there for my kitten and lord.. not just allow the pain to sit in. I had hoped Chaos had been abated.. I was wrong. Fili must be watched closely. I can tell you from falling prey to it. The spirit of chaos can and will drive one to destroy all that you love if you allow it to concur you. Eru freed me in the first shattering.. but Chaos took Trowan in the second.. I doubt that Kili or I could live through a third if Fili was the one to cause it."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

On the other side of the mountain in the entrance to the hall of the dragon lords, Fili cracks up and leads a pouting Kili away and asks quietly. "He didn't did he?"

Kili glares and only pouts more in glaring at him. "No of course not, and I am not in trouble of any kind. Maedhros just has intel to give her.. I didn't think she would react like that. By the way, both of you looked pretty friendly.."

Fili chuckle and smirks. "We are you know.. Friends.. Going on a quest together and raising mim zes together can do that to people.. does it bother you.. I can back off with flirting with.."

Kili smiles and blushes looking away. "I don't mind it if you treat her well.. I love her dearly, you know that."

Fili nods a fond smile on his lips. "I know.. but it wouldn't hurt you to flirt with her."

Kili pales and makes horrified face. "Sorry I am not a flirt, unlike you nadad. If I do it openly it will make Nori a target, so no thank you. Nori and I are fine the way we are. Let her do the flirting if flirting is to be done. I can love prank her though if that will pacify you."

Fili cracks up. "You do that.. But before you start plotting.. go take a bath and rest before our mim zes bombard you and ask to nurse you dry.. They miss us.. and they want their nana's time, and I have to head to counsel.. I already got mine."

Kili nods and watches him go as she heads for the bathing chamber in Nori part of Smaug's hall, and the private bathing chamber there. "I will give them all the time that they need. I just need enough time to eat and bathe myself and think a bit."

Kili heads deep into the maze like hallways feeling comfortably worn, nearly asleep on her feet and all but runs into Smaug who look down as Kili huffs and pushes herself back on to her feet. "Well my star jewel, that is some new greeting."

Kili gives Smaug a cheeky but grumpy look. "Yes, it's called. Hello Grospapa, I am nearly dead.. asleep on me feet now that I am on them."

Smaug chuckle and turns to Ri picking her up. "I took it as that.. Welcome home kitten. Where are you heading in my halls, or are you so worn from your testing that you went the wrong way."

Kili snuggles down into her grospapa arms tempted to go to sleep, but was fighting sleep instead. "Nori's bathing chamber.. I need to wash and rest up enough to spend time with Fela and Frodo.."

Ri smiles and starts heading that way. "That is fine, but I will have someone bring them down, you stay put for the night. Have you eaten?"

Kili shakes her head her eyes heavy as she stretches them. "No, but I think I would fall asleep in it if I tried to eat now. Wow I didn't think that I was this tired."

Ri smirks and chuckles as he turns into Nori's quarters. "Rest first. But do me a boon and allow Nori to care for you tonight. Don't push yourself to get back up to the upper halls."

Kili nods. "Alright Grospapa.. Grospapa.. have Fili and Nori..?"

Ri's eyes widen. "No.. No.. no.. and I hope they never do.. not in my halls."

Kili makes a face eyes barely cracked. "You don't trust Fili with us."

Ri sighs. "No I do not. He has a great deal of growing to do and changing before I ever will. Do you know why.. asleep.. Norbri.. can you head up and let Frodo and Fela.."

Norbri drips his quill and nods. "I will in a bit Grospapa.. Go make her comfortable. I think papa and Amad would be a bit miffed if I bring them down before, Kili nana is rested and fed. I will be heading for my lessons soon. I can do it then and they, if not all three of us, can come after if papa and amad think it best. Not ta nag.. but should ya be in that form."

Ri smile. "I will turn back and rest once I see that she is."

Norbri finishes write and wipes his quill and puts it and the ink pot away, and looks up at Ri. "Nadad.."

Ri quirks a brow. "I thought you were not going to nag, nadith.."

Norbri's ice blue eyes twinkle. "Go on.. and then do as I say or I will nag."

Ri scoffs and smirks. "Even as a tiny, wee, mim ze dragonet you keep me in my place. I am going.. You need to get going."

Norbri scoff and gives him a smirk nearly like Nori's. "Now, who's the nag.. I am going.."

Ri smiles as his grosmim/nadith heads up with his now dry report for Balin in hand. Kili cracks an eyes and whispers wornly. "He remembers the first age then?"

Ri looks and gives Kili a look that clearly meant 'stop fighting sleep and go to sleep', as he heads not for Nori's bathing chamber but her and Bofur's rooms and turns into Nori's. "Yes, but how much or how little it's hard to tell yet. But far more than you.. You remember more of the time after the music and before the fall of Melkor.. less of anything else.. but do not think much on it.. It will come.. Only.. Kili are you asleep little one?"

He was greeted was Kili soft nearly silent snore and smiles laying Kili down and kissing her forehead brushing the hair from her eyes. "Rest well, and rest easy.. you may feel alone in all this, but your not. We.. all of your fellows that are faithful to Eru.. and his Valar and his Valier.. have your back and you are in our heart. Rest well and rest easy my star jewel."

Ri stands as Kili turns on her side snuggling up to the covers and making a face. "She hates sleeping alone papa."

Ri looks back to see Nori watching him, mask in place. "Then why don't you rest with her."

Nori sighs look away so that her papa can't see through her. "No.. Not until the two of us talk.. I .."

Ri crouches down and hugs her, she almost fights it, but gives in and buries her face in his robes and whisper trying not the weep but fails. "I feel like I'm losing her papa.. I .. She and Ori.. I wish Fili.. Blast.."

Ri rubs her back and shushes her, and replies at almost a whisper. "Be patient. It will get sorted.."

Nori shakes her head furiously and looks up and whispers nearly growling. "No, papa.. It should have been sorted years, decades ago.. You know.. you haven't forgotten.. have you.. tell me I not alone in remembering the horrors that Kili and I went through in our youth.. not but four or five decades back.. I feel I am going mad.. Fili.. I .. I don't know if I can trust him with either of them, and Fili and Kili are mated.. with heirs.. Heirs papa.. mim zes are involved now. Kili doesn't seem to remember.. no one seems to remember but me.. and.. Fili.. he acts like.. like.. none of it ever happened."

Ri sighs and pick Nori up carrying her out and does something most would think odd because of Nori's age, but unlaces the top of his robes and loosens his wraps so that his modest breasts are bare for Nori to nurse. Nori swallows and rest her head on his shoulder and sobs. "Papa.. I'm too Old."

Ri chuckle. "No Nori you still a dragonet.. our culture is not that of the dwarves or have you forgotten."

Nori nuzzles his chest and starts to nurse as Ri sets down and pets Nori hair. "There.. I am here my mim ze, and through I do not remember all. I remember some. I was not there during that time to see it. I only saw and felt how it affected you, Ori, Dwalin, Bofur, Kili and yes Fili. Dis has truly and honestly changed and for the better, but her son.. I just do not know. I think that someone .. perhaps one of the hidden istari has caused all but a few involved to have their memories of that time and those things blocked. You appear to be the only one you know that is completely unblocked.. I wonder why?"

Nori slows in her nursing as her tears slow at Ri's word, and she sights him. 'Papa, I think it was one of Kili and I's mates.. It could have been Narloth for all I know..'

Ri nods but looks doubtful. "You should search out the answer discreetly.. but I have my doubts about it being lord... about it being Sauron. But it could have very well been one of your and Kili's many mates or fellows. So many are hidden and watching. Some awake, some sleeping, some half awake, but most hidden and long to care for and guard you both, to whatever degree."

Nori slows in nursing and starts to pull away but feels Ri petting her hair again, feeling safe and less deprived she continues.

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Fili smiles as he is greeted by Lotho and Drogo. "Lotho good to see you back cousin."

Lotho scoff and gives him a look, frustration clear in his sky blue eyes. "Aye, good to see that you are back cousin. Now that your back maybe I can make some headway in counsel for the funds to dig and build some new smials on the west side nearer to Dale, more families of the younger generation are wanting to move here but can't until I have them built. They won't listen and I have bled my pocket book dry paying for the materials. You would think the dwarrows didn't want us here if you went by how the counsel acts."

Fili sigh. "But you know it's the counsel and not the people don't you Lotho?"

Lotho gives a cross look and then Drogo pats his back and Lotho smirks and nods. "Aye, cousin.. but why does you grand.. Grosnada not elect a new counsel."

Fili huffs and give them a cross look of his own, crossing his arms and then puts his hands on his hips like Bilbo speak only loud enough for them to hear, in a growling tone. "Because the counsel is not.. It is not elected. It is made of lords that are more distantly of the line of Durin, and Dwarf friends, but those are few. These that are on the counsel are left over from my great grosnada time, and in another few decades will be stepping down for their younger kin to replace them, if they don't die of being old and hard hearted first. The counsel would not agree to uncle treaty, claiming they were too old. Grosnada is just making due and keeping the all on a tight lash. They all know that my Grosnada and Ri are none to be trifled with though. Dwalin.. DWALIN.."

Lotho and Drogo turn to see Dwalin stop in his track and freeze and then grin like mad. "Quickly my prince, I have a Dove to hunt and drag to counsel if need be."

Fili cracks up. "That what I was about to ask you to do, who asked you first."

Dwalin smirks and winks. "Your uncle, Oin and Dori who else.. We had a few to clean out and retire today. See you in bit."

Dwalin continues on. Lotho and Drogo look at Fili with interest. Fili only smiles. "Oh, it's not my doings. Uncle sighted me just in case."

Drogo smirks and pats Lotho shoulder and whispers in his ear, and then looks in Lotho's eyes both nod and Drogo leaves. Fili catches the pink that crosses Lotho's cheeks and noses as Drogo's fingertips graze his neck as he leave heading down the hall to head back to the Underhills for their own evening counsel. Lotho's smiles in away that Fili never seen before but Fili keeps his mouth shut and leaves it. Lotho turns back the smiles fade and the blush starts to as well. "He's a brick.. truly he is. I am thankful that ma finally warmed to him. I love the Shire.., but my place is more here than there.. Drogo and Prim need me.. and I hope all of you do as well."

Fili smiles and pats Lotho's pat shoulder. "Of course cousin, Kili and I need Dwarrows and Hobbits for our lives to have balance, the elves .. Finwion elves.. help, and Kili need them even more than I do I think. But without you, Drogo and Tom, I think I would turn into a stuck up mean version of my Amad or worse.."

Lotho cracks up and then looks serious and claps Fili on the shoulder. "And We need Fili and Kili Baggins to keep us all straight.."

Fili scoffs and both stand in companionable silence waiting to be called to start counsel until Fili sighs. "But I miss Pal and Esme don't you."

Lotho gives him a rueful smile. "Like a thunderstorm in Afterlithe. But their tied there more than I am.. But maybe once they have a few heirs they will have more leigh way. The Brandybucks and Tooks want the next generation of Thain and Master to be able to handle to world outside and the big folk so to speak."

Fili smiles at this. "Sounds like Esme talking."

~)*{~}*{~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Ri starts to hum the tune to a song that he and his brothers in heart often sung for their mim zes before Khazad-dum was over run completely, he looks up at the roof of the cavern that made up his halls smiling fondly remembering with tears in his eyes his self and Fundin playing here when they were tots and mim ze, before his amad force his papa to kill her, before he and Nali tried to kill their papa in fear that he would do the same to them. "Ri papa.. What.."

Ri looks down to see Dwalin looks up at them with a mixture of wonder, curiosity, and unsureness bordering on disgust. Ri only smirks and moves his arm. "Come, you not to old either o' captain general of Erebor's guard both royal and other wise."

Dwalin tears up and makes a face. "Your still not papa... I .."

Nori glances at Dwalin as he climbs into Ri's lap and joins her. Dwalin does not nurse though he just weeps into Ri chest breathing in his uncle scent that still scream to him of more peaceful times and the sweet innocent of his, Bofur and Nori early childhood before war and politics divided them. "Ri papa.. I miss them.. I miss how it was.. Why must it be this way.."

Ri swallows back tears starts to shake. "Because there is a darkness that not all fight. Some welcome it, others become it's unwitting prey, others are the light that the darkness wants to consume in its lust for all consuming power. This darkness is what we must fight. Not the atani, not elves, not dwarrows.. the darkness.. I have tasted it.. and it would have taken all I loved.. It is better to die fighting against it as your papa would have.. than to live and be consumed and overcome."

Dwalin looks up at him and Nori stops nursing and just buries herself in his chest and arms. "My papa's not dead?"

Ri sniffs holding him closer. "I don't know Dwalin.. I don't know. I still feel him.. and Groin and Ofur.. and .. It kills me and I don't know how, but my precious twin.. Yes, I feel Nali, but it may be that I am still a bit grief mad.. just not as one that is consumed by grief. I have all of you.. and look here you are in my arms and you have given me mim zes to dote on.. and most likely in the future more, and your siblings are safe with us and your cousin's and my grosmims and great grosmims.. I am truly blessed.. far too blessed to.. become consumed again."

Nori shares and broke looks with Dwalin. "But papa, your breaking.."

Ri only smiles. "I will last.. Because all of you need me to last, and I yet have Dain and Thrain and Thran.. I will last.. until we know more."

Ri sighs and Dwalin and Nori cling to him and bury themselves in his chest and arms. "I will last as long as I have all of you, my mim zes.. I may break but I won't crumble.. You keep me together. Now Dwalin what did you need my lad. I know that it has been a long day."

Dwalin sniffs wiping his face on Ri's robe, tempt to give up and sit there and nurse to comfort both himself and his uncle. "I was looking for Nori.. they need her in evening counsel.. about.. twenty minutes from now."

Nori sigh and gets down. "I'll see you this evening papa. Please go rest.."

Ri nods and start to stand until Dwalin gives in and starts nursing. "I will when your Nadad and I have both calmed.. Give the counsel heck if needed, my mim ze."

Nori smiles a true and nods. "I will do papa. I will do."

~)*{~}*{~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Balin smiles as the youngest generation of Durin and Finwion heirs come in to get ready for their lesson. Caranthir smirks and winks at Curufin who blinks puzzled until he finds Maglin had cushioned his fall and Fela laying on top on him his lips nearly on his own. Frodo and Norbri stand frozen in shock and then Fela growls. "Moryo..!"

Balin shakes her head and gives Caranthir a look as she helps Fela, Curufin and Maeglin up. "Caranthir Morifinwe.. How shall I tell your Nada, nana and ada about this.."

Caranthir face turns red, blushes and flushes with a mixture of emotion. "You need not do so lord Balin.. I shall tell them myself..."

Celegorm gives Caranthir a moppy look and Caranthir starts to cool his head and smirks. "Forgive me, adith, cousin all of you look to need to be a bit closer to each other.."

Fela glare at Caranthir who blushes faintly and sets down by Celegorm whispering to him. "Adith truthly forgive me.. I did not.."

Celegorm smiles sadly and moves close giving him a side hug, beaming when Caranthir returns it, something he would have never done with the eyes of other on them in the past and whispers causeing Caranthir to blush brighter. "My lovely adad.. all is ever forgiven for you. Only stay by my side instead of chasing our cousin like our adith."

Caranthir nods and then avoids meeting everyone eyes and begins to brood. Fela huffs and sits down by Frodo after making sure Curufin and Maeglin were fine, but now had a pair of over bright mid-flame green eyes watching him with puppy love in their eyes and pair of rich violet eyes watching him with wonder and causion. Norbri found it all quite amusing from his place of the other side of Frodo. Frodo took it all in with a mixture of trepidation, amusement and irritation and a smile. Balin watches all this as her little Rian comes in with a pot of flowers for her desk smiling softly up at her Amad. "Nada and Bilbo papa .. nada.. said to bring this to you Ama.. I wonder if anyone would love me that much."

Balin shakes her head look at the different seeds of love and friendship clearly growing in her very young pupils. "I am sure you will laddie, but they fixed this for one of the lessons today, now go set with your cousins my dear."

Rian nods her dark ice blue eyes meeting a pair of lighter ice blue eyes in friendly challenge as goes to sit not by Norbri but Maeglin. Maeglin smile and compliments her hair. "Your ada truly knows how to skillfully craft your braids to suit your features."

Rian smirks. "Nada.. not Ada.. as does your ada.."

Balin sighs. "Alright, lads enough with the chit chat for now. Today we are going to be starting on Sindarin.."

All groan at this and the tiny Feanorians all look at different stages of mild indignation, Frodo share a look with Fela who rolls his eyes. Norbri scoff. "Why aren't we learning Khuzdul, Auntie. Do ya think we're too thick headed for it yet?"

Even though Norbri asked it as a honest and serious question all of the others but Maeglin and Caranthir laugh. Balin smirks and chuckles. "No, lad.. All of you have mastered the common tongue which is the most widely used, and now we must move on to the next most widely used, in speaking and then writing."

Fela shares a look Celegorm who scoffs. "But lord Balin all of us know or at least remember in part how to speak the drated language. Why must we now, all over again will it not be a waste of time and for naught?"

Balin can't help but smile cheeky at her students. "A valid question Tyelkormo, the sindarin of today is a different language than is was in the first and second age in many different aspects. Through the root meaning of many words remain unchanged the inflections and uses of prefixes and suffixes as well as some whole words have changed in varying degrees and some all together. So I plan to try and make this a bit more fun to all of you who once spoke it fluently, so that it won't be as much of a headache or neck pain as it could have been. Hopefully.. Any questions lads?"

Curufin pouts. "Is there truly any way to make the drated tongue, fun as you put it?"

There was a mock cheer from the others but Rian and Norbri, who truly wanted to learn it. Balin gives them all a warning glance and they stop. "Any serious Question? No.. Well let's begin, we will speak a word or sentence and then tare it apart to see the difference."

Curufin and Caranthir both smile at this. Frodo sighs looking bored, and the rest have varying degree of curiosity. Balin smiles fondly thinking. 'This is going to be an interesting week.'


	37. Chapter 37

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Chapter 37

Dreaming and Waking part 3

Nori was so thankful that she was only needed for a small part of counsel and was glad to leave at their first break. 15 of Thror's old counselors that had held out until now had been trying to sweep all the dirty dealings with orcs, petty dwarves (those exiled because of crimes in the third age), and men that had dealing with the dark lord and his follows instead of doing as Thrain had told them to do and cut their ties to what was now being called, thanks to Nori, Ori and Dwalin, the blackmarket. Rin, Dain's grosmim and Trin only living son, blocks Nori path. Nori her eyes. "What do you want lord Rin?"

Rin glares at Nori appraising her. "You hate it don't you cousin?"

Nori only quirks a brow, she did not have the time for this, Kili her prince, needed her. "Hate what Rin, I don't have time for petty non since. My princes just came back today, and I need to make sure prince Kili is resting and not pushing himself."

Rin gives her an odd look. "I only meant the fact that so few of our former king's lords are willing to change for the better, and are willing to still having dealing with filth despite proof of those self same dwarrows and atani had killed not one but all of my nadads in cold blood for profit."

Nori smiles sadly at her cousin. "Aye, I do hate that.. Your Nadads.. They were some of the best at gathering intel that helped my papa and I clean out those filthy traitors in the first place... Your nadads were all honourable and true hearted. Dwalin and I miss them at our sides in this work. They always did it with zeal and brought courage to those that didn't feel that they had a voice. Lord Mahal is most like very thankful to have their counsel."

Rin smirks his eyes misty. "Lord Mahal.. you think that they now serve him."

Nori smiles widely wiping a few tears. "Little to no doubt, once they have rested, he will have them in his halls among his people to take the place of those faithless that are in the void, as Eru wills it."

Rin looks at Nori with new eyes. His cousin who he had always been at odds with because of so many different things had just proven him wrong again and he was more than glad. Rin smirks and clasps Nori arm and taps the forehead together. "I'm sure he will be coveting yours then later cousin. Forgive my cold heartedness, your are a true Dwarrow.. Dragon blood or not."

Nori was shocked for a moment and laughs heartly. "I knew you couldn't be your amad's son, you will do your line honourably I think. I always thought you would turn out alright.. I would like to catch up and all, but prince Kili can be just as stubborn as his uncle."

Rin's eyes soften at Nori loyalty. "Which one?"

Nori smirk and claps his shoulder. "All of them, the elf inclued. Eru be with you and Mahal keep you cousin, and keep doing our blood honourably."

Rin smiles in away that reminds her of Ori and her auntie Nali. "I know you will do the same. Tell your papa we miss him in counsel, sorry your a poor substitute."

Nori chuckles as she had heads out. "Don't I know it.."

Trin comes to stand by his son with a quirks brow. "Your Amad must be rolling in her tomb you know."

Rin shocks Trin by turning cold and looking grim. "Let her turn. I only would that Grosamad's lies would have finally died with her. Well, they will die with me."

Rin heads back into the counsel room. Trin smiles and chuckle. "I knew you were my son... Your grosnada will be glad to hear it."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Nori was greeted with the sight of her papa laying with the chin of his snout pillowed on his robe half asleep looking peaceful but worn as she came into the common for their halls. "Rin said that they missed you in counsel and that I am a poor substitute."

Smaug cracks an eye wider and purrs sleepy at her. "So was it said kindly or with the usual venom?"

Nori scoffs with a smile. "He's coming around. He has to much of cousin Dain and Auntie blood not too."

Smaug smiles and nuzzle Nori who close her eyes and all but purrs nuzzling him back. "Dwalin headed back to work."

Smaug smile sleepy and give a slight nods. "Aye, he has. He nearly fell asleep nursing. Poor lad, Fundin and Ofur were taken from him far too soon, but sadly he has turn out even better than Balin in many ways."

Nori scoffs. "Because he wasn't spoiled, not because his papas are gone.. They will wake one day won't they papa."

Smaug blinks back tears. "That is up to Balin, and where her heart is by then, other wises we must await their birth in the dawning fourth age."

Nori nods sadly. "Papa..?"

Smaug looks into Nori's eyes that remind him so much of Fundin's. "Yes, my mim ze?"

Nori smiles softly. "Thank you for nursing and comforting me even through your hurting, but don't let Dori know or he will pout and throw a fit."

Smaug chuckles and bumps her with his snout. "Go tend our jewel, your gem humm."

Nori blushes and nods hugging his neck as best as she can. "I am and I will papa, I love you."

Smaug smiles warmly and nods as she goes, her eyes shining with tears. "As I do you, my mim ze, I thank Eru, Mahal and Yavanna for each of you."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

It was not the first time Nori had bathed Kili and washed Kili's hair while she was snoring softly and talking in her sleep and would probably not be the last but she got a kick out of the fact the Kili would not only talk in her sleep but would answer your questions, but either not remember a bit of it or only bits. "Why wouldn't you use Sulimir on me again." Kili gets a silly grin on her sleeping face. "Nori-Tru-dove, you know that it only heals what Eru wills.. You not ready.. Just deal."

Nori nods smiling thinking it was something like that. "So... Maedhros then."

Kili snickers. "What you like him too.."

Nori blush and look put out. "That wasn't.."

Kili smirks. "I think Bofur might think it a bit odd though.. Nelyo being a Lil and all."

Nori cracks up at this. "Oh is he." Kili falls into a deeper sleep, and Nori smiles fondly. "Yeah, Kili.. I am fond of him, but that is years.. decades off if it ever happens. I only hope that he and Maglor never hurt you..."

"Amad..."

"Nori amad..."

Nori smiles hearing Norbri, Frodo and Fela calling to see if she was there or out. "In here mim zes, your nana's back too."

Nori smirks at the sound of tiny bare feet on stone, it warmed her heart though she didn't quite know why. Frodo and Fela all but ran into her back not quite winding her, as she smiles widely as she hears Norbri tiny booted feet and their measured steps. He was her child through and through. Frodo smile down a his sleeping nana from under Nori's arm. "When did she get back Nori amad?"

Norbri answers before Nori can. "A bit after luncheon but well before dinner which she slept through.. Amad can I go put our things away while they wash up? I'll get mine after Training."

Nori give Norbri a glance that meant 'you had better or your papa will deal with you' and shakes her head smirk. "Fine, go ahead, but make it fast."

Fela and Frodo move and Nori pull Kili gently out of the water and lays her on a huge towel, wraps her up and pick her up. Fela chuckles and smiles. "Nana the little one now."

Frodo quirks a brow. "Mim ze."

Fela smirks. "Little one."

Frodo smirks back. "Mim ze."

Nori rolls her eyes chuckle softly at their batter. "She is neither and both."

Norbri rejoins them but Fela and Frodo just continue as they wash each other and Norbri roll his eyes as Fela whisper 'my little one' in Frodo's ear finally making Frodo go quiet as Fela starts washing Frodo shoulder length dark calico hair. Nori quirks a brow at the blush on Frodo's cheek. "So how did your lessons go today?"

Norbri smiles thankful finally have a change to rag Fela, so that Frodo would stand up for him or at the least show the fabled dwarrow jealousy. "Aye for the most part amad, but even as 'fun' as our lessons were, by the way the elves did not think the first few parts where. We started sindarin today. The real 'fun' if you want to use auntie's word for today."

Nori chuckles as Frodo glares and Fela blushes looking indignant at Norbri who just give them her devil's may care smirk that had been passed on to him. "I'm heading back to my room. If the two of you want to talk to your nana when she wake come when your through. Norbri come and stop baiting them."

Norbri gives her a pout that looks like Ori's. "But Amad I have not even told you yet and I want..."

Nori gives him a look as she picks Kili up, Kili's long wet hair dripping water on the floor as she start to walk. "Isilbelnorbri Telchar Azaghal child of Bofur, come and stop baiting your cousins."

Norbri pouts even more but follows. Nori smirks once they are out of Fela and Frodo's sharper than Dwarrow ears shot. "Now, lad, tell me what you were baiting them with and why... unless it is not truthful."

Norbri glares up at his Amad. "I know better and ya have taught me better than that amad.. And I do not know that I should voice it without my brother sire and his mate present.. oops.."

Nori eyes widen. "Oops is right.. Mate huh.. all of you are too young for all that..."

Norbri blushes faintly and looks away looking older than his years 6 3/4. "Amad, Those two have most of their memories, just not 'that kind'. They remember their bond, their love, that they had children together.. Heck they even remember that we had mim zes together, but the way they think and feel is far closer to their bodies' age than mine.. than it is with me."

Nori had known most of that. "What about yours, how are your memories comparable with theirs?"

Norbri holds the door open for his amad and go in after her pulling extra towel on the bed as best he can at his height of a foot and a half. "They have more of their memories than I do, but I can remember more details than they can.."

Nori nods laying Kili down who makes a face in her sleep. "Curufinwe, leave Nolofinwe be he is far younger than you..."

Nori tries not to laugh and Norbri just quirks a brow a logs that bit of info away. Frodo and Fela come in Frodo scowling at Norbri, and Fela blushing brightly, both now fully dressed but their hair was dripping wet. Fela sit on the wet towel and Frodo sits down behind him with a comb. Nori shakes her head at the tension that was coming off her and Kili's tots almost in waves. "So.. your lessons, you still haven't told me much. Fela, Frodo what did you think?"

Fela relaxes a bit as Frodo sigh and lets go of the fact that he feels he has competition. "As Norbri, the traitor..."

Norbri growls. "Hey, I am no traitor Durin.. all of you..."

Frodo looks at Norbri with a sad angry look. "That wasn't what I meant and I apologized for whatever I did in my gold madness with the ring.. I.. I do not remember.."

Norbri eyes widen and a grateful look passes over his face. "I forgive ya, but do not call me a traitor.. Traitor." Frodo laughs at this and stops combing Fela hair to run his hand down Norbri arm and then cup one on Norbri lightly fuzzy cheeks. "Your traitor.. nadith."

Norbri blushes and Fela huffs. "Dur stop flirting with your lover and finish my hair please."

Norbri and Frodo both blush crimson. Nori watch all this silently she looks for Kili comb and hair snaps, she had been so out of it when she came back she had forgotten where she put them. Frodo smiles softly and whispers in Fela's ear so Nori can't hear what he told his twin but it seem to calm him. "Norbri why don't you give a summary to your amad we will give the details after." Norbri nods the blush slowly fading from his cheeks.

~)*{~}*{~}*{~~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Lord Ibun did not think of himself as a traitor in trying to help his brother Khim who was, but they were brothers and mates at that. And now to find out the very dwarrows that he had trusted to look out for his precious Ze, were dealing with the dark lords servants, he felt like a traitor and if he were going to go down as a traitor and lose his place among his people he planned to be an honest one. "Young prince Adanedhel, forgive me.. but.."

Turin turns looks up from the tome his grandada had given him to read as part of his lessons for the week, and his young face lights with a sad smile. "Ibun.. It is good to see you have aged this time.. How my I serve you, is you nadith well?"

Ibun swallow thickly going down on one knee and bowing his head. "Neithan.. My dear prince.. no he is not.. I beg you help.. and .. Lord Beleg... my prince."

Turin pales a Beleg puts a dagger to Ibun's throat. "Adanedhel, dear prince, I would not trust a word out of this thrice named traitor, shall I go and find your sire or mine to deal with him."

Turin relaxes seeing a hidden smirk on his best friend's baby face. "No, dear lord cousin.. nada is due in soon but I would have you sheath your blade, he was a friend once long ago, when I was also call a traitor but was wrongfully named so.. Let us hear him out."

Beleg does but stands between lord Ibun and Turin. "Speak on we are listening."

Ibun trembles knowing who he kneels before and they are both giving him a chance to redeem, both himself and his brother, if he has honour. "My lord princes I beg your forgiveness, for the wrong of the past and of the present.. I love my kin.. all of them but my nada and nadith were all I had then.. and now.. my nadith is all I have.. but he.. he is in the hands of fowl and traitorous men and orcs.. He.. He, my lord Turin... is and was my mate.. my ze.. If I am a traitor for being loyal to the one I love only after the One Most High.. than I am a traitor.. but please tell those that can help him.. Or my last years will go down in grief as my nada's did.. He did truly love you my prince.."

Turin pales and Beleg glares as Gimli stand behind Ibun his axe ready to strike off his head. "Adanedhel, Cuthalion leave your eyes need not see this."

Turin shakes his head and moves to stop his nada but Beleg puts an arm out to stop him. "Stand down cousin, jail, him. Question him, but do not slay him. He owes both of us a life debt still, and my dear Adanedhel has offered him mercy."

Gimli eyes widen. "Lad is this true?"

Turin bites his lip and nods. Gimli huffs and growl. "Both of you take his weapons then."

_'Dwal?'_

_'Aye cousin what do you need?' _

_'Found the 16th traitor Nori was looking for.. and he owes both my Turin and little Beleg his life. A lord Ibun son of Burin.' _

_'Aye, thought as much we can reunite him with his nadith, where is he?' _

_'Here in the Greenwood halls, he must of found the kings portal.' _

_'I will be right there, don't kill him.' _

_'Turin won't let me.. No worries cousin.' _

Gimli smiles at Turin and Beleg. "Lads, take you lessons elsewhere, your uncle Dwalin is.."

Ibun start to sweat. "No please lord Gimli.."

Gimli sighs lifting him to his feet by his collar. "You'll not be slain. He has your brother in the brig.. and you will be joining him, after you prove that both of you are worth sparing. Cuthalion my young prince.. lead my son out of here."

Beleg nods to Turin who glares and stays put. "Nada I will never forgive either you or lord Dwalin if they are slain without reason.. I claim them under my protect until their guilt is proven worth death.. If it even is."

Gimli stares in shock at Turin as Beleg grins and rolls his eyes and kisses Turin cheek. "Your Nada heard you, let us go.."

Turin take and deep breath and nods reaching for his book which Beleg grabs and winks at him. "I will carry our things my prince.."

Turin nods and pats Ibun's arm. "Do not fret Ibun mellon nin, they know I mean it, but I think they will be fair.. or at the least just. I will see the both of you tomorrow if all is well."

Ibun smiles tears coursing down his cheek. "Thank you Turin my lord and prince.. the life and service of Khim and I are in your hands once more."

Turin nods and follow Beleg out. Gimli scoff once he knows the two elfling were out of earshot. "My lad may be merciful but if you and your nadith prove true traitors, he will end you his self if we let him."

Ibun smiles widely as Gimli lets him go. "Better death at the hand of Turambar than few others. I am truly thankful of his return, there are none more honourable and few more merciful among the elder or younger kindreds and to see him born into the line of Durin, the most loyal and honourable of dwarven folk does my heart good."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Kili woke to Nori's hand comb through her still wet hair, while she listened to Norbri, Fela and Frodo talk about their lessons with Balin from that day(Nori found the comb and snap beads but Kili hair was still too tangled for the comb). "And We didn't know that Maedhros was the same Maedhros.. "

Kili smirks at the growl in Fela's voice. "Tomorrow I am going down there.. and giving him a few choice words to chew on.. How could I be so blind.. And Moryo.. Blast.. If she pushes me one more time.. I am going to uncle with it."

Kili hears Frodo giggle and Norbri snicker. Nori smirks and asks. "What's so funny you two?"

Frodo smiles impishly. "Maybe he is fond of you Finrod.. We all know his nadith is.."

Kili opens her eyes to see her seven year old glaring at the bedspread like it had wronged him in some henus way. "Do not speak to me of our cousin and the fact that he once called for my death from my own people now moons over me like we had been lovers and mates.."

Kili smirks as a memory only another young Finrod and Curufin sitting with Fingon, Turgon, Caranthir and Celegorm smiling and laughing. "Perhaps he does not remember as much as you, my mim ze."

Nori looks down smiling her love at Kili, knowing that their mim zes will think nothing of it. Fela huff relaxing his fist. "As if that would matter nana.. Curvo is lost to me.. As is.. As are so many others.."

Kili sits up so that Nori could tend her hair and so that she could talk down her angsty tot. "Can you not forgive him and give him the benefit of the doubt.. As Eru would will and his theme would tell you if you would but listen Fela my lad. You do not hate him do you? Can you not befriend him once more?"

Fela looks brokenly into his nana's eyes and nods all the anger leaving him as tears fill his eyes. Norbri and Frodo share a look as both look guilty. Frodo hugs Fela putting his chin on his twin's shoulder. "Sorry for baiting you nadad.. I think he really does love you and so what if your Feanorian cousins now love you rather than hate you. Having them as mates or lovers would be better than having them as foes."

Fela tences and moment and then looks into Frodo eyes. Norbri looks nervous and jumps off the bed. Nori gives him an odd look and quirks a brow. "Norbri son of Bofur.."

Norbri give her her own smirk. "Nori child of Ri.. Teasing amad.. teasing.. Frodo kiss him for me... Fela sorry for being a git, but I best not stay.. See ya in the morning."

Norbri runs off. Fela takes a deep breath and smiles rubbing his nose against Frodo's. "Your right my beautiful nadith.. it doesn't matter.. But I will not have them as mates.. I have mates.. I have you.."

Frodo blushes. Nori rolls her eyes. "Aren't you both a bit young."

Fela blinks as he look at Nori. "No.. why would we be.. The Ancient were always mates.. that does not mean we do the part of ...muhtuss.."

Frodo makes a face as Fela licks his hand. "Fela just you wait."

Fela nods unphased. "As I was trying to say nadith, that is what we must and are and will do.. But come.. We need to go eat. Nana.. are you coming up tonight or are we to return here to sleep?"

Kili smiles. "I am sleeping down here, so either you choose to let Bofur and you Nada nurse you.."

Both Frodo and Fela make a face for different reasons. "He eats too much meat.."

"Since when does Nada nurse us.. can he even make milk."

Nori cracks up. Kili quirks a brow. "You'll need to show Legolas the way.. he and uncle are brothers after all."

Frodo glares a moment and the sigh. "So I.. pity.. Come Fela.. Training.. Ori will make it worse if we're late after tea. See you at dinner nana, Nori amad."

Fela nods they both kiss Kili's cheek before running off calling behind them. "We missed you nana.."

Kili smiles contentedly. "Eru blessed me with sweet mim zes. He will help them through.. Nori.. what is it.."

Nori stops combing the part of Kili's hair she was about to braid holding it but putting the comb down. "I have a lot on my mind.. I missed you too.. all us did.. but.. that only the tip of my worries. I am not about to unload them on you.. but what do you want to know?"

Kili takes a deep breath as Nori pick the comb back up and continues to tend her hair. "You know that you can still talk to me.. I'm still.. I'm still.. yours.."

Nori blink wonder if she had imaged the last part. "Yours still what?"

Kili pales looking brokenly at her palm tracing the lines. "Yours.. your mate.. It's like .. you don't.. was it all just a wonderful dream.. I mean some of it was like a nightmare.. but.. the parts with you and I.. they weren't... they.. Nori..."

Kili breath catches in her thoat as Nori moves her hair from that right side of her neck, and kisses the hidden mateing mark tenderly and rest her cheek against Kili shoulder a moment before finish her hair. "It wasn't a dream.. It wasn't nightmares, Kili my kitten, my prince.. It was both the horrors and blessing of our life, of our youth... Someone .. Someone out of our mates.. former mates rather.. blocked everyone but me.. and someone else apparently. But I haven't forgot a bit.. How.. how long and how much to you remember that you didn't before.. and when did you start to.."

Kili turns looking Nori in the eyes and Nori looks down not meeting her eyes, afraid to know, afraid that she was mistaken. "I don't think I have forgotten all of it.. whoever blocked my memories and everyone else's.. didn't block much of my memories of you.. just the ones.. having to do was a hasher side of Fili.. Nori.. I was beginning to think.. you didn't want me.. because I .. I could give Fili, Fela and Frodo and not.."

Nori looks up pained shaking her head. "Sweet Eru, blessed Mahal Kili.. no.. I'm.. kitten I'm happy for you.. I just assumed that since you forgot.. that you forgot me.. Forgot us.."

Kili looks down and nods and moves to cover her body, still nude from the bath but Nori takes her hand and shakes her head. "I want to see you. Your beautiful.."

Kili blushes and blinks away tears of both pain and relief that come unbidden to her eyes, and speaks in a choke whisper. "But my body is so different.. My breast are.."

Nori smiles fondly and lovingly. "Fuller and just as lovely."

Kili blushes darkly and feels her heart beat pick up, glance at Nori and then down. "My hips are..."

Nori moves closer lifting Kili's chin. "Are also fuller and I love them.. you can no longer wear male clothes without your wrap and wear longer straighter lined tunics to hide the fact that you are now a beautiful young Dwarrowdame that is both gendered.. Tell me.. Why would you think I or any of the rest of our mates would not be please with the changes in you body from an adorable youth to a lovely and still adorable young Dwobbit lass..?"

Kili bit back a whimpered sobs at the tender, lovingly devoted look of adoration and longing in Nori's eyes. "Nori.. I .. Fili barely touches me and .. I fear that since you have not touched me since he has.. that you no longer.. wanted me as you mate.. I.. I still love you.. I have never stopped.. but I didn't.. I didn't want to push you."

Nori smirks but an honest fond one and purrs. "Shall I push you.. Push you as like Caranthir pushes your Fela when they spar.. Or do I need to give you some other proof of my affection.. Since all my flirting is useless to get the message across."

Kili swallow as Nori comes close moving the blanket away. "You.. Your affections.."

Nori nods fighting back tears, waiting not want to hurt Kili by making a wrong move. "The flirting you meant it?"

Nori nods again and Kili sit up straighter parting her legs and swallows, and with a trembling hand gentle wipes Nori tears away longing to kiss her but not want to hurt her, Nori had been hurt so much.. "I'm still yours.. you make the pace.. I'm yours in all ways.. Nori, my dove.. my.. my lovely flame..."

Nori eyes widen for a moment and then she smiles and leans down slowly her nose by Kili's, her eyes slip closed. "Yes, I am.. your dove.. Your lovely flame.. I never stopped .. I never will.. Your stuck with me Kili Baggins child of Vili.. my brother child.. my mate.."

Kili whimpers and gives Nori her cheeky grin that she hears but does not see. "I would and am thankful to be stuck with you Nori child of Ri.. Auntie as Bafur and Arfur call you.. but I would rather.. you be stuck in me as well."

Nori closed the gap kissing Kili with tender, love but almost disappearing in longing as she rid herself as quickly as she could of her small clothes, and then pulls back looking in Kili eyes. "Do you really want this.. Us mated.. I.. Oh.. Oh kitten.. Yes... I am yours."

Kili keep her eyes locked with Nori's. "Of course as am I.. one problem.. won't they feel it.. Fili.. Bofur.. Ori..?"

Nori sighs closing her eyes as Kili's finger gently and lovingly trace her scars, her fuzz and the lines and curves of her body. "They may.. Fili won't.. Bofur and I are blockers.. Ori may not even be able to feel it, much less Dwalin. Bofur doesn't neglect our matehood in anyway but Ori and Dwalin are too wrapped up in each other.. and to busy wooing Fili.. Yes.. please.. touch me my love.. my kitten please.. I need you.. It's shredding me not to.."

Kili kisses her softly and Nori press her back gently sighing as she carefully lays on tops of Kili, between her legs. Their breast and members touching lightly at first and then Kili holds Nori closer moaning into the kiss. Nori pulls back whimpering. "Kili .. how can I do this.. I don't want to hurt you.. please.. If your only doing this to comfort me, don't.. I love you. You mean more to me than that.."

Kili smiles baring her neck making Nori whine. "Though it is a comfort to us both.. I give myself to you in love, as I always have and always will for no other reason and with no other reason. If you want, need and love me still Nori.. my dove.. my lovely flame.. Have me.."

Nori laying down beside her kissing her neck and then the tears in her eyes. "I will.. We can take it slow can't we.. take our time.. like we did during our week.. so long ago.."

Kili swallow blushes at the though trying not to be shy of body and Nori shyly touches her. "Yes, Nori.. I would be glad not to rushed.. but I .. I feel so cold.. and unwanted.. Your sure you still want me and your not just.."

Nori kisses her deeply her finger gently running along Kili member and slowly lower to her female open tease it with her fingertips. "I will not leave you cold.. just let me warm you up slowly.. so you stay warm.. How long has it been since Fili.. Kili.. shush.. do not weep.. oh kitten come here... Come here."

Nori sits up pull Kili into her arms as Kili sobs to shake with quiet sobs. Kili buries her face in Nori shoulder and chest. "He.. He doesn't want me.. Nori.. .. months.. It's been months.. it had been months before we left but for the day we left.. No one wants me.. not really.. not since Azog.. Fili .. Fili .. I don't know how he feels or where we fit.."

Nori stoked Kili's hair and back. "We sort it.. I'll let him know.."

Kili looks up shaking her head, and Nori just smiles lovingly. "Relax kitten, I will only find ways to remind him of his love, need and desire for you..."

Kili starts to tremble flashing back the night of Ori's 40th birthday gaila.

_~ Kili grits her teeth and with a loud growl kick to tree and turns to face Fili. "I will not be seen with someone who hates me." Fili's shakes his head at a lost at this. "I don't hate you, Kili..." Kili glares harder at Fili as the tears come. "But you do not love me either. You want Ori. You ask Ori to dance with you in front of all those people, you flirt with Ori every time Dwalin and Nori are not in sight. You call to Ori in you sleep as you press your body into mine..." Kili looks down broken. Fili comes closer and reaches out and Kili pushes his hands away. "Kili, is this really about Ori?" Kili laugh hollowly. "No, Ori is the only one of the four of you that cares to show it right now, Nori looks at me with annoyance and mistrust half the time, Dwalin looks at me like some treasure to guard and not touched, and you. You do your best to keep me yourself without really getting close, but deny I am of any worth or value to you by your heartless and thoughtless actions. Go back a leave me alone." Fili growl and throws up his hands. "I am not your mate Kili, you're my little brother.. " Kili shakes her head trembling, as she unlaces her tunic and unhooks the elven wrapping. "You didn't think of me that way this morning did you. When you were begging me to be your male lover, before amad call for you and stopped your plans. You have been too busy to bathe with me in the last few months... Now you know the truth." Fili blushes as his feel his body react and tries to look away as she removes her tunic and small shirt and wrap laying them and her bow at the foot of the tree. Kili closes her eyes and wraps her arms around herself and sobs, as Fili looks away in disgust. "You you think I am disgusting, Fili. Your both too. I know your my ze..." Fili looks at her in shock a moment and then backs her up and press her against the smooth bark of the birch behind her, kissing her neck. "What if I do not want to be your ze, Kili?" Kili sobs harder as she feel him grind his hips into hers as her body reacts. "Then I must resign myself to the fact that none of my mates want me, and at best you will use me for sex." Fili closes his eyes at these words, lefting her to his waist and pins her hands above her head against the tree. "Your mine Kili, whatever you are to me. You.. are .. Mine.." Kili nods brokenly not having the will or heart to fight her nadad and soulmate off and whimpers as Fili has his way her body through her clothes without deflowering her. Fili lets her down and then turns to leave as Kili shakes with sobs. "Don't make a fool of me again Kili, or I will make you scream my name for all to hear, and then you will know I am not ashamed of you, but I will not mate you, because I will not have you taken from me. Whether or not I want to be your ze is not the problem. My only choice as the heir is to have you in secret or be separated from you, or worse there are those of our lords that would move to have you killed. I do not know that Amad would stop them. My threat is empty, but my desire to do so is not, but if I find anyone has touched you..."~_

Nori pales. "Kitten please.. Oh Kili.. please my prince..." Kili comes out of it. "Is that all I am.. your prince.. and Fili.. Fili sex thrall.. that he has become tired of.."

Nori eyes widen and holds Kili tighter sobbing into her hair. "Oh Eru, please.. Blast Kili.. I love you.. If he is still a pig that changes nothing between us.. I am your as much and Bofur's.."

Kili looks up brokenly. "Nori.. don't do that.. Eru, then your ze, then Ori, then Dwalin, then.. "

Nori smiles brokenly. "Then Narloth, then you, then Helcar, then Fili.. But I need to .. we needed each other.. we still need each other and I will not leave you to this.. Either he loves you.. or.. he doesn't, I won't let him hurt you again.. not again.. I can take it.. I will do all I can.. to help him see.. and if he doesn't.. I I don't know what I would do.. I can't kill him.. I love him too much.."

Kili stares awe shocked into Nori face. "You still do.. your remember everything.. and you still love him.."


	38. Chapter 38

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing Shipping Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Chapter 38

Dreaming and Waking part 4

Nori nods. "Nothing.. Nothing I do when it comes to our mates is fake.. I learned my lesson long ago that it only cause more pain.. I may run and hide.. and ..."

Kili laughs and real laugh but a sad one. "You sound like Du.. Nori.. Can we just.."

Nori looks into Kili's eyes, hiding nothing. "I love you. I mean it.. I have always meant it.."

Kili kisses her closing her eyes and letting go, trusting that Nori is still Nori.. even though they have had their wires cross for a few years. Nori sighs kissing back contented at peace. "Umm ya really need ta put a door up Nori.."

Nori and Kili both freeze and Nori flips Kili under her and then turns to face who ever spoke and sighs in relief. "Bofur, you scared us both, don't do that."

Bofur moves the cup from his mouth, that had made his voice sound odd, and frowns. "Sorry about that.. but I was a bit worried with what I was feelin from you both. Are ya alright or do ya need me ta stay.. You missed tea.. and it's almost supper."

Nori starts to moves Kili hold her head in back and whispers. "I'm hard and I don't need him to see me like this.. I know he my intended but.."

Nori face show shock for a moment and then saddens but doesn't show it to Kili and only purrs. "I see.. Well, it's your call kitten."

Kili blushes and look at Bofur over Nori shoulder. "Umm Bofur.. are you.. really.. I mean you don't mind..."

Bofur beams at them. "Oh sure.. I'll stay.. just let me get us all some supper.. and a curtin.. yes a curtin.."

Bofur leaves and Nori can't help but laugh Kili sigh and relaxes. "That's our Bofur.."

Kili smiles softly. "Aye.. but.. he not going to watch.. is he.."

Nori sober and smiles softly moving Kili's ever present flyaway bangs from her eyes. "Not if you don't want him to.. He has always known about us.. .. He probably just over the moon to find us.. comforting each other and not in a puddle of our own blood.."

Kili rest her head back against Nori. "He fears for us.. That we may kill ourselves.. or each other..?"

Nori scoff. "Ourselves.. He knows that we would never hurt each other..."

Kili smiles. "Your right.. But I don't want his fears to be.."

Nori sighs her head turning and kissing Kili softly and whisper against her lips. "Neither do I kitten.. Neither do I.. now about your problem.."

Kili blushes as Nori fingers shyly touches her. "What about it..?"

Nori smiles lovingly, thankful that Kili's starting the feel herself a bit more. "Shall I.. take care of it for you or.. shall we take care of it together..."

Kili whimpers and bares her neck without a though. "Together.. I need you.."

Ten minute later Bofur turns to go back down the hallway leading to Nori room, with a few thick curtains draped over his shoulder and a large tray of food in one hand and large pitcher of water with cups in the other. "Oh.. Nori please.. ahh ahhh.. no don't stop.. ahh yes my sweet sweet dove.. ahh ahh."

Bofur blinks. "Humm I can't feel them.. That means the others can't.. I guess that answers something.. but not all."

"Ohh Ohh kitten he's coming ahh .. I need to stop.. ohh yes.. ahh Kili .."

Bofur blushes as he nears the room. "Can.. Can he.. ohh.. Nori Nori please.. please.. ahh.. I need you ..."

Bofur swallow fighting tears. "I'll be right here kitten.. I won't let anyone hurt either of you.. .. your safe..."

Kili blushes and smiles. Nori kisses her tears away they continue to slowly move as one. Nori whisper softly. "He.. He a dwarrow and dragon of his word.. ahhh through hahaa and through.. Ohh Kili.. yes.. yes Kili.. .. yes my sweet kitten.. Eru, I love you Kili.."

They release softly as one. Nori continues to move, kissing Kili slow and soft, loving that Kili was still clinging to her and did not want their bodies to part. It was proof to Nori and a great comfort and relief that nothing in their bond had changed.. Now.. all she need to do was make sure that Kili always knew she loved her without a shred of doubt, and would encourage the rest of their mates to do the same. "As sweet as it is Kili.. you've gone soft.. I can still hold you but.."

Kili smiles sheepishly and Nori cracks up kissing her deeply and gets off and lays down by her holding her close. "You were trying to get us stuck.. your to cute kitten.. but that hurts.."

Kitten frowns. "Sorry.. I.."

Nori smirks and kisses her still laughing.. and then soft and slow and rest her head against Kili's. "Oh kitten.. you didn't know.. and your fine.. and I mean fine.."

Kili laughs and sighs covering them up. "Bofur.. it's safe.."

Bofur walks in with an odd look. "Of course it's safe I made sure it was.. Oh.. Oh right.. I understand.. your bit shy still aren't you kitten.."

Kili blushes and nods as Bofur sits the tray and the pitcher on the tea table and the sets of the edge of the dragon size bed sorting the curtains. "I'll have these up in just a bit. No need ta fret.. But I hate ta tell you, but your both going to need a bath again after ya eat.."

Kili smiles brokenly. "The mim zes.. Right.. Bofur.. can you."

Bofur stands hanging the curtains. "Don't fret Kitten.. I know to keep it quiet.. I know more than both of you think.. But I'm working on them.. Don't give up Kitten.. Nori and I are here fer ya.."

Kili relax and smile. "Thank you for sharing..."

Bofur scoff and smiles glaring playfully at them both. "Sharing.. Sharing.. It's not sharing.. were mates.. We love each other.. anything else would be wrong, and I'm not the type to withhold and tease.."

Nori scoffs and Bofur blushes brightly. "I meant.. Nori are you baitin me."

Nori smirks. "You know it lover mine." and then giggles. Kili smiles feeling safe and then pout and furrow her forehead as her stomach growls. "How long has it been since I ate anything.. I hope you brought and have plenty.. I feel like a hobbit in the middle of the Greenwood ten years ago without a map."

Bofur pales and Nori nods. "That's hungry.. Bofur I'll fix our plates you check to store."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Dwalin nods to Bafur and Valin as he brings Ibun, still in his counsel robes down to the dungeon. Valin's eyes wide and he shakes his head. "Both brothers cousin."

Dwalin nods. "Aye, and apparently they owe little prince Adanedhel a life debt.."

Bafur smirks. "Oh, that they do.. Valin and I can take him while you go and get whoever is need to question them both."

Dwalin smile and nods. "Thanks, both of you are doing well.. I will be back in a bit. We keep them separate until after."

Both Valin and Bafur sober and nod, each taking one of Ibun's arms. Ibun begins to tremble seeing who they are. "Lord Dwalin please I beg you not to let them take me.."

Dwalin chuckles. "Be nice lads, whatever he's talking about leave be for now."

Bafur and Valin share a long look and Valin glares at Ibun and nods. "Fine cousin, but he will be dealt with but I will speak with Gimli's runt first.."

Ibun loses most of his fear for indignation at that and knees Valin. "You will not speak of my lord Adanedhel as if you knew his person, sire or no."

Bafur gives Valin a 'you should have known look' and cracks up. "Vali, ya heard them both.. Best behavior fer now, my friend."

Valin start to get the color back to his face glaring at Ibun. "I will be, if he turns full, his head is mine."

Ibun at this continues to shown his indignation but remember that both of the lords that are his guard are two of the most fell warriors he has ever known among dwarrowkind, and one a dragon and keeps silent as they lock him in a cell in clear view of his nadith but no where near each other. Ibun sees the Khim has caught sight of him and they both call out to each other looking through the bar. Valin was about give them both and ear full when Bafur lead him away. "Come on Vali have a heart, even if they are traitors.."

Valin smiles returns and he pins Bafur to the wall out of sight. "Give me a reason why.. I have one, but should show it to either of them."

Bafur shrugs his face almost blank. "Are you hurting."

Valin frowns and nods and then gasps softly as Bafur looks away and starts rubbing his testies through his pants. "Baf..?"

Bafur smirks. "I am not about to let my third be in pain, because his snarky month got him hurt again."

Valin closes his eyes as he feel Bafur healing him not only rubbing him, but doesn't stop once he's heal. "Bafur.. you... ahh.."

Bafur feels tears sting his eyes as he pulls his hand away. "There.. Better now... ahh.."

Valin presses himself against Bafur kissing his neck. "Yes, Thanks, even better then before.. All the more reason.."

Bafur scoff. "Oh.. you knew he would and hoped."

Valin was about to take it farther but hears booted feet and pulls away giving Bafur a sweet smile that meant no good. "I will repay your kindness later Bafurin.. but now to our duty."

Valin and Bafur both straighten themselves, Valin smiling and relaxed. Bafur face it usual beaming mask, but his eyes broken but resolute, as Dwalin, Thorin, Helm, Frerin, Dis and Thrain walk past. Dwalin sees the crack in Bafur mask but says nothing, but plans to speak with him later. Dis sees the change in Valin, but hopes it has nothing to do with Bafur. The Thorin's and Thrain are oblivious but Frerin stops and waves the other on. "Valin, go with the others cousin. I would rather stay out of this since your here. I trusted them both."

Valin nods and follow reluctantly but follows none the less. Bafur smirks and bows his head. "If ya rather not be here my prince...huhh."

Frerin leans nose to nose with Bafur and take a deep breath and then pulls back glaring in the direction the others when in and says quiet, with a nearly cruel tone, quite unlike him. "If any of them are fool enough to use you in the manner that they did in the first and second age.. I care not if they are my blood kin now. I will slay them without blinking Bafurin.. You were meant to be their mate, not their lover and most assuredly not their whore.. Do I make myself clear, my young lord."

Bafur eyes widen as Frerin looks back his eyes flicker through the color of precious metals and costly wood. Bafur bows on one knee looking up almost fearful. "Ye Yes, Lord Curumo.. as ya will it.. I did not mean."

Frerin's feature soften but his eyes continue to flicker but less rapidly, more calmly, but deeply sad as he crouches down cupping one of Bafur cheeks in one hand and stroking the other with the back of his other hand. "And I did not mean to frighten you mellon mir.. Please, I only desire that no harm come to you again. You are my lord Aulendil's kin, and you are faithful to Eru. You are undeserving of such treatment, if they will not love you and mate you. Eru will provide other mates for you of our fellows in your line of matehood that will. Now tell me.. has he hurt you."

Bafur sniff and buries has face in Frerin shoulder letting him hold and comfort him. "No.. No.. not in a long time.. it's been years.. they.. they had taken me as their lover again, and then.. all at once when it was at is worst.. It stopped.. I.. I do not what I did wrong.. or right.. or what happened, but it hurts.. I feel truly unwanted. I'm ashamed ta say it, but I am desperate for them ta show me any kind of affection.. I.."

Frerin eyes settle and he blinks. "I will seek to know who all your nearest mates are and do what I can.."

Bafur nods and then as he pulls away and Frerin helps him to stand he sees no trace of Curunir Curumo, the younger form of Saruman, only Frerin but sees that Frerin is Curumo not yet wakened. "Thank you my lord prince, I will tell you if it begin again."

Frerin nods trying to piece everything that they had just spoke about together without looking confused and nod. "Do just that cousin.. Do you feel well enough to join us for the remainder of the question or shall I relieve you.."

Bafur smiles a true smile and waves his hands. "No.. No, my lord.. I'm far tougher than I look. If yer ready I will go with ya, unless ya want me ta stay here."

Frerin smirk and scoff a pats his shoulder. "That makes two of us, come your eye will be needed with the second that came."

They head into the dungeon proper and then farther in and see that they were a bit too late for the questioning of either traitor and Thrain, Thorin, Dis and Valin were headed back. Frerin gives them and odd look. "That was rather fast."

Thorin smirks. "And the two of you were rather slow in coming.. Both were more than ready to talk.."

Frerin looks at him expectantly. "Well, why were they so willing?"

Dis chuckles and rubs his cheek before pinching it. "Because Ibun's loyalty lies with Turin and my .. our little Beleg. We offered them a deal as intel gathers under the watchful eye of Valin and if needed Varlin, their former lords and kings, and they begged us to allow them to wed and be witness, and it's done, one issue. They have no living kin to act as guards and we do not yet trust to return to their quarters in the hall of lords, so they will be having their week here with guards as their honour guards, as we give it a month to see if all that they gave us is valid."

Frerin rolls his eyes and laughs. "I should have know Ibun would only turn for his beloved nadith.. Beloved indeed. So.. which is the female, are they both passed baring age."

Thorin raises a brow. "They are single gendered.. Ibun is the female."

Frerin choke and every one but Thrain laughs at his shocked and stricken face until it clears. Thorin and Dis hear a shout from the other direction Bafur pulls Frerin away from the rest as Valin runs in the other direction. "It not the lord prince somethings wrong with his mates and he feels it."

Thorin feel the tightness grow and runs in the direct of the shout. "Nada, Dis stay with Frerin."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Helm glares at the writhe trying to choke her and pull her

through and portal. VasaCalahDu smiling darkly knowing as long as he has hold of her he can not be forced out and waits, knowing one of the Istari will come to save Olorin's youngerself. Thorin glares. "Mouth of Sauron.. Unhand my twin, you traitor."

VasaCalahDu gapes in confusion at the two of them his grip loosens in shock and Helm kick his arms and falls free and the portal closes. Thorin rushes to Helm who pushes him away gentle and crocks. "I'm fine Thorin.. He didn't want to kill me. He wanted to use me as bait. He called me our Elven name.. Olorin."

Thorin pushes her hands aside giving her a warning glance not the fight him over this. "Let me check those.. Here stay still."

Helm scoff. "Thorin the others are in worse shape tend to them."

Thorin looks puzzled until he sees Valin and the two traitors Ibun and Khim are all out cold and Dwalin is trying to stop himself and Valin from bleeding. "Just great, I will sight Ada.."

Helm shakes her head her voice clearer now. "No we heal them ourself this needs to stay quiet, until we have more answers.. come on."

Dwalin nods as Helm move his tunic aside and starts to heal him in the same fashion that the Eldar and the Istari do. Thorin does the same with Valin who begins to come to, and then swears as he sees Ibun and Khim. "Bafur will kill me if he sees."

And get up and checks on them both of then look at Valin odd as he tears up and shout. "Their hearts aren't beating.. someone do something.. Please."

They look up and Bafur comes at a run with the other coming to join them but wait. Bafur push Valin out of the way and glare at him. "Go get lord Ori.. Do it now Valin, or Eru help me their blood is on yer hand, and you'll get nothing from me. Ibun.. please my lad.. Khim.. blast it.. Come on.."

Frerin shakes his head and swallows. "The truth comes out in bits and pieces.. Mim, Ibun and Khim were all brothers.. Mim was the oldest and fathered them and claimed them as his.. but they were not his mim zes."

Oin and Ori come with Valin, Varlin, Bifur, Bombur and Mili following. Ori nods from Valin and Varlin to get every into the other hall. Dwalin shares a look with Ori as she goes in. Bafur whimpers looks at Ori. "My lord.. please.. Help them.. I .."

Ori nods. "Dwalin, Varlin, Valin get them all out, Bafur go.. I will call for you if it works. Oin.. leave the herbs and go and send Dwalin have Bofur.."

Oin does and nods looking at Bafur sadly as Bombur comes and picks up his sobbing cousin and Bifur takes his son and carries him out all leave and Ori swallows and takes a deep breath and whispers. "Eru, my lord if it is not against your will speak unto your child, lord Namo, and have him send them back, and give me strength to heal them when they wake."

Ori waits and just as she feel Bofur sit down brokenly beside her and place a hand on her shoulder she feels a pulse and both start gasping for air and coughing up blood. "Nadad.. help me.. you heal one I will heal the other as best as Eru allows us."

Bofur nods his face pale both of them move as one and remove their shredded and bloodied robes as quick and carefully as they can Ori grabs the bag of herb and healing supplies and places it between them as they both bring to work.

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Varlin was glaring at her twin and for once had no qualms about having Bafur near her as soon as everyone was safely in the common that was the dungon's waiting area Varlin took Bafur from Bifur, who gave a cold but heated glare of warning and took him to set away from the rest. Bafur did not question it, but was only thankful that the one who had both sired, and excelled his first born and his only full blood siblings in the first age for standing up to Varlin about some of Varlin's hateful and cold hearted ways, seem to be just as torn up about it as he was, just in a different way. Valin did not care at this point that his beloved twin was ready to kill him. They were traitors to their lords, and they had not only dealt with Sauron and Dulucien (Sauron's favored mouth over VasaCalahDu) but with those inleage with the remnant of the followers of Morgoth and Khim had as far as he could tell allowed VasaCalahDu to have his body as a vessel. Dwalin, Thorin, Helm and Frerin were all going over everything they knew and had happened up until the portal closed. Bafur who had crying himself to sleep in Varlin's arms where she held him setting in her lap whimpers in his sleep and then wakes as Bofur walks in followed by Ori carried Ibun and Khim and with all the blood and gror covering the two Bafur started sobbing again thinking that they were dead and stoic Varlin's eyes become blank and fill with angry heartbroken tears. Bofur chuckles and everyone but Ori glares at him until he lays Khim down on one of the low couches and says. "They may look worse fer wear, but their just sleepin now, we gave them somethin fer the pain. They heal up in a few weeks. And Vali.. This one is not the traitor ya thought he was."

Ori scoffs. "Their both traitor alright.. Traitors to the Dark lords.. The mouth of Sauron and Morgoth even more so. Shall I tell them or shall you, Bof?"

Bofur smirk. "As ya will it my lord. Khim was one of my long time intel contacts.. He got a little bolder than his britches so to speak, and when he came back he told me all and ask me ta let him play turn coat fer a while, I give him the go, and he ended up getting in too deep and Nori found out but though he was a real turn coat but for the fact, that he was not doing it fer gain. Ibun here was just looking out for his.."

The everyone but Ori correct him with a loud. "Her.."

Bofur smirks. "Right well.. that's most of it. They will tell ya the rest, once they rest, if they haven't already. Well, I am heading ta take a bath and fill Nori in, Ori, Dwal, see ya in bed. Nori's in the hall tonight Kili need the rest and we ordered her to stay put."

Ori and Dwalin nod, and Bofur heads out after he walks over and give Bafur's shoulder a squeeze and says. "Your former mim zes will be fine, don't mother 'em too much lad, they have some stuff comin ta them. Just be the papa that ya still are inside.. It'll be fine."

Bafur nods and squeeze his hand before he lets go. "Thank ya kindly uncle.. I didn't even know they were around and about, ya know why."

Bofur nods and heads out. "Aye, Varlin be nice ta my cousin.."

Varlin scoffs but doesn't let Bafur up at first but whispers. "Almost losing them again helped me remember.. a bit at least. I still want you bareing my mim zes Bafur.. when the time comes."

Bafur stands and walk over broken and mumbles to the peacefully sleeping but truly filthy Ibun and Khim, both who are older that Oin and Balin and kneel starting to tremble petting their faces. "The two of ya have got ta stop doing things this way.. and..." Khim blinks and groans and turns to look at Bafur and scoffs. "Lord Bofur wasn't joking.. Papa you can't talk much.."

Bafur smirks and gives him a warning glance. "I sure can.. I only have one truly loyalty and that is ta Eru, all others get sorted after.. That's what I mean.. but.. enough fer now. Rest, I'm here.. amad's here too, not the ya'd want.."

Khim looks over her shoulder and glares. "Amad.."

Varlin nods stiffly. "Khimring, do you plan ta redeem yourself. I know Nibunari will she only ever..." Ibun groans not bothering to open her eyes and then sobs. "Khim.. I can't feel them.. Forgive me.., I couldn't let him just kill you.."

Ori sighs and moves Ibun's hand. "You birthed eggs when we were healing you.. I have them wrapped and warm in a clean and far nicer cell, your dragonets will be fine. Thorin, Dwalin it all of your call but I say have Bafur be in charge of these two but they need to bath and rest, but until they are healed enough, that after a few days rest they will be able to tend each other.. wounds included. I need a bath myself.. Dwalin, no working late, we have Norbri, Fela and Frodo to look after tonight after they come back from visiting Kili and Nori down in our halls."

Dwalin nods and looks at his own state. "I am with you on all of it mim Ze. Go on, I will see you once all this is sorted."

Ori nods and head out. Oin notice Dwalin whince as rolls his shoulder. "Let me look at that lad."

Dwain glares. "Poke at your son first he was worst off then me. It's just stiff and tight from being healed so fast."

Helm huffs. "It's not as if I have had much practice but in war, and those that are minute from bleeding ta death on the battlefield.."

Dwalin chuckles at the look on Oin's face and Helm orneriness and Valin looking for a way to get away far his nada's path. Khim rolls over with a groan and kisses Ibun's head. "Go back ta sleep, love.. Papa well keep us safe, and hopefully out of trouble."

Khim's leaf and mint hazel are met with Ibun's silver sky blues both relieved to be able to see life in each other's eyes when not but 20 minute ago they were looking at each other at the gate to the halls of waiting. "I think we will listen to our lords that serve Eru this time and not our guts. Papa does.. That why he stay out of trouble.. Listen to me next time Nadith?"

Khim smiles and nods. "Aye if there is a next time.."

Ibun scoff in the same way Varlin does. "And amad will stop brooding and uncle will stop snarking.. Ha.. feed me a new one."

Varlin smirks and laughs as Valin all but runs from their nada calling behind him. "No.. No.. nada the prince healed me, truly I'm fine.. all is well."

Khim shrugs as Bafur just drinks everything in still petting Khim and Ibun hair in a fatherly almost motherly way. "I can hope."

Thrain nods for his four to come close and hugs them all and then Helm who all look at him odd until he speaking in a voice choked with tears. "I am thankful that each of you are well. Now.. Helm.. Go and tell Thran.."

Helm frowns and crosses her arms. "Forget it, send Thorin.." Frerin waits fight a smirk as Dis looks away and whistles. Thrain gives Helm a look that mean 'your rump is not to big for the rod young dwarrow'. "Thorin Stonehelm child of Dain, you will go, and let King Thranduil, your sire tend to your wounds and you will tell him that I seek his counsel on the matters at hand, or will you refuse you king and sire's command?"

Helm pouts and looks to Thorin for up who only give her an 'I told you so' look and then Frerin who says. "Do as Nada says, unless you truly want everyone present to remember your age."

Helm huffs and looks down still pale for the attack. "Yes, nada. Yes, Nadad.. but can Thorin come with me?"

Thorin smirk and looks at Thrain. "Nada it would be wise, my twin may not do it other wise."

Thrain nods. "Go on.. But I still expect you in counsel tomorrow when called Thorin. Helm if your ada says rest you will rest, or I will send a raven to Dain."

Helm pout and starts brooding but nods as Thorin leads her out to find the nearest of the portal to the Greenwood halls.

~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~

Thranduil had had a long day to say the least, being king of the woodland realm without enough lords to make up a counsel meant he, Tauriel and Gimli (Legolas helps both on the Durin counsel and in his father's realm when needed.) were the ones to sort his kingdom problems, thankfully they weren't many but still he or one of his heirs or their mate under Noldor and Sindarin laws needed to yea or nay any weighty matter that when there was no other proved lord to so. Also he, Maedhros and Maglor had split up the teaching of the elfling and elfling dwarrows that were to be the heirs of the Noldor once more, and althought his grandchildren were all wonderful pupils they all asks questions the he only had answers to half the time, so here he was after a long day of court work and lesson and training for Beleg, Tuor and Turin, sitting at his desk doing research on a question from Turin and Beleg on how the Petty Dwarves of the First and second age became petty dwarves in the first place, and was finding little to nothing in the histories. Thranduil looks up at a knock at his study door that leads to the royal common. "Come in but make it quick please.."

Thorin opens the door and then picks a now sweating and whimpering Helm back up. "Forgive me Ada, but I doubt this can be dealt with quickly, Helm look at me, my nadith.. don't you dare given."

Thranduil gets up and meet Thorin half way and takes Helm from him looking at the wounds on her neck and then glares at them. "Thorin, tell me what happened."

Thorin pales as Thranduil lays Helm down and Helm start to gasp. "But Ada..?"

Thranduil growls. "Just tell me who injured your sister in this way.. Now Thorin, I can not treat her or know how I can treat her other wise."

Thorin swallows. "The month of Sauron.."

Thranduil nods. "I thought this was a morgul wound. I need athelas in great amounts and send word to Elrond and Elros, I need one if not both of them"

Thorin swallow hard and nods running. Thranduil swallow back tears as he pulls not pieces of morgul metal out of each of the six wounds at the base of Helm's throat but broken dragon crawls, those of the size of a dragon's lords. Thranduil glares at them in horror knowing that there were only a few that had such poison under their crawls and they were all kin to Melkor, Manwe and Aule. "The traitor has surfaced.. this does not bode well." _'Legolas.. Thorin..the younger Thorin is wounded gravely.. Go to your nada..' _

_'He is not my nada.. Though I would gladly call him so.. I am in the mountain what shall I relay..' _

_'The wounds are morgul wounds.. the poison was potent and straight from the source. We need one or both of the healing lords here within the hour younger or older will do, just do all you can. Helm is strong but if there is anything not of Eru in her heart and mind she will succumb quickly.' _

_'I told him Ada.. all will be done' _

Thranduil was almost shocked when Tuor and Turin got on the bed and to hold Helm now whimpering and writhing down and Beleg got on the bed looked and the wounds himself and then glared. "Glau would be spitting ice.. Turin, go get Curufinwe, have him sight Kili.. Never mind I will sight Kili. Sulimir will be needed."

Thranduil eyes widen. "Sulimir.. No it.."

Curufinwe and Maglor came in the door. "Kili will be here as soon as Nori can get her here.. blast I may need to use the blasted blade."

Curufinwe rolls his eyes. "Your not pure enough yet nana.. Thran please move and get things ordered. Beleg help Tauriel, Turin and Kana ready the athelas. Every one but Thranduil moved out of the way." Curufinwe ignored him and place his little hand on the wounds drawing out the poison with his healing flame. "Thran.. hold her.. keep her still or Helm will hurt herself.. do it now."

Thranduil finally complied but thankful and grief filled tears will falling slowly to his cheek and Helm whimpers and growls crawling at the covers, clearly in pain. Curufinwe was sweating and panting and nearly faint by the time they had the athelas ready and Kili, nor Elrond or Elros had made it yet. Helm growls out. "Dragon.. Ice drake.. Ai.. Ainu traitor.. "


	39. Chapter 39

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing Shipping~ Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Chapter 39

Dreaming and Waking part 5

Thranduil sobs hard at these word fearing the worst the Calaloke or Vasacalahdu had stolen either Cougen or Artica body and done this. Helm wines. "He.. He killed them.. We.. We were wrong.. No.. No.. I serve Eru.."

Curufinwe fight to stay conscious as he pull all but last of the poison out. Maglor pales and catches him as he faint just as Thorongil carries Kili in with Elrond and Maedhros coming right behind them. Kili glare at Curufinwe state. "Elrond heal him. Elros and I will handle this. Elros.. get the last of the poison. Beleg, nadith.. Help me stay standing. Maedhros, Maglor get everyone one else clear, and then Maglor come and take Beleg place. Eru's will be done."

Everyone but Thranduil left quickly and willingly as Thorongil used the athelas to draw the rest over the poison out and then started work on making a salve for the wounds, Maedhros had to pick Thranduil up (who bit him by the way) to get him out of the room. Kili, Thorongil and now Maglor were left alone as Helm became as still as death and start to shift from dwarrow to maia. Maglor swallow and whispers sweating as she kneel behind Kili, who was still weak from the trials. "I am right here grame.. I won't let you fall."

Kili nods watching and waiting until the point when it's clear the Helm is about to start turning. "Elros.. stand back."

Elros moves to stand behind him and off to the side. Kili close her eyes. "Lord Eru.. Your are the author of life.. I thank you for your will.. Breathe through me please and let healing reign."

Kili opens her eyes which are flickering through sky, sea and vale hues and moves the swords in a high arch with left and with her right interlaces her finger with Maglor. "Let Shadow be divide from light, truth from lies, hope from despair. Olorin Tharkun.. I call you to remembrance of whom you have vowed to serve. May you pass this and all other tests of loyalty before you."

Kili touches each of the wounds with the glowing blade's tip and then pulls it back and strikes it across Helms neck. Thorongil stumbles back both in shock and from the force of the wind blast from the blade. Maglor just leans back a bit and catches the fainting Kili. Thorongil recover and to his shock and wonder their is not a scratch of Helm from Sulimir and the wounds are almost healed. He checks Helms vitals and smiles widely. "Thorin Stonehelm will be fine.. but what about all.."

Elrond and Curufinwe walk back in the room. Elrond pulls out a cloth and put the broken crawls on it, and Curufinwe takes a jar and uses it to get the poison he drew out of the wound to scrape it into the jar, and hands it to Elrond after putting a lid on it. Elrond nods. "I will study what we have here and try to find the nature of it and if there may be an antivenin or antipoison to be found. Nana how does Kili fare?"

Helm blinks and sits up. "Did any bring down the Oliphaunt or mountain troll that ran me down..?"

Thranduil still being blocked by Maedhros sobs in relief. "At least there is one that has not been taken from me.."

Elrond smiles. "Ada let him come.. You and Nana need to get Kili back to rest, or she will be out for weeks."

Curufinwe rolls his eyes. "Not if I can help it.. but we do need to go. Helm.. you and Thran are under orders to return to Erebor and the Royal Halls. Thorin left with news of you fared. The quicker you leave the quicker they can stop morning and planning your funeral."

Helm makes a face as Thranduil picks her up like an elfling and hold her to his chest. "You will tell me everything as we go, Thorin.."

Helm chuckles and smile and gives in. "Yes, ada.. Come on before things become worse back home, this nonsense was just what we needed.. to make things far worse."

Thranduil meet Tauriel eyes. "You are to rule in my stead until I return with Gimli's aid. Tuor and Turin can continue their studies..."

Tauriel smiles. "Go on Ada, I am not an elfling hellion anymore.. and our Dwarf has me well in hand."

Thranduil nods and looks to Helm who is half asleep. "Come little one, your Nadas beards will be white if they do not see you are well soon."

Helm quirks a brow. "Like you are giving me a choice."

Thranduil smiles wornly. "Of course I will not."

Helm nods letting her eyes drift closed. "Hey, you three.. Noldor.. Take care of my little Kili there or you will taste my axe and sword and Thorin's as well."

Curufinwe smirks as he place a hand on Kili chest. "Thran get her and yourself out of here. We have things well in hand."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Fili watches concerned as Thranduil rush past with Helm in his arms out cold and follows, but is locked out of Thrain's quarters. "It must be serious.."

"Oh, Aye it was.. in some ways it still is.. But it's well in hand now. No need ta fret about it."

Fili looks at Bofur who had his pipe as if he were about to head out to the garden to smoke it. "Oh, where were you and where you heading if I may ask."

Bofur gives him a look he can't place. "Where is not mine ta tell, heading is not yers ta know.. I need quiet time just like the rest at times so don't think of followin. Prince or not, you don't own me yet and ya never will for that matter."

Fili blinks at Bofur in shock as Bofur walks away, heading not for the gardens but for the hall of the dragon lords and Fili freeze. 'Oh no, what have I done this time, to get my seventh all worked up and mad at me.. I hope it is only his time of the season.'

Fili turns around and heads back wanting to respect what seem to him a moody Bofur's wishes, and sees Dwalin and Ori heading for the Royal halls and runs to catch up. "Ori.. Mister Dwalin.. What is wrong with.. Why are both of you covered in blood and filth."

Ori sighs and Dwalin gives him a blank look. "You don't know then?"

Fili shakes his at as he reaches them. Ori scoffs. "They most likely left you out of it to keep you safe my prince. I wouldn't fret about it.. have you seen Bofur?"

Fili quirks a brow. "He headed down to the hall of the dragon lords.. Why do you ask?"

Ori and Dwalin share a relieved look and Ori starts to show how worn she is. Dwalin scoff and give a hollow chuckle. "Well at least he is safe and not causing mayhem.. Fili are you coming, laddie?"

Fili nods trying to piece things together as he follow them back in. "Did I miss something big."

Ori scoffs half growling. "Yes, and of that I am truly thankful, my prince, because at least you are safe and unscaved from today's nightmares."

Fili is shocked by the icy chip to Ori's words, and stops follow them and looks pained. 'I must have really messed up for Ori to be angry with me and Dwalin to be truly indifferent.. Where is Kili.. No.. Eru No... not my nadith..' "Ori.. please tell me Kili's okay?"

Ori smiles brokenly as Norbri steps out of the shadows, and then glances at Fili after Norbri sights her Kili and Nori's news. "Okay is definitely not the word for it.. Kili is safe and resting and is in a place where hopefully he can recover.."

Fili swallows. "Can.. Can I see my nadith."

Dwalin smiles a soft sad smile. "That depending on if Kili is up to it. Those trials and then everything else.. sorry not our to tell, at least not yet, wiped her out in the worst way.. I can only remember one other time..oww Ori.."

Ori give Dwalin sharp look after stepping on Dwalin's foot with the heel of her boot. "Also not ours to tell, our prince will come to know if he is meant to and if not, prince Fili need not know at all. Fili, my beloved prince, forgive us, we are covered in blood and dung and other types of filth and we need a bath. It making me quite incensed that I must stand here and see my .. dearest of brothers in heart covered in the same, to give you answers that are mostly not our to give, so please give us your leave to go and bathe."

Fili nods feeling torn. "Go ahead.. may I join you.."

Dwalin and Ori both say no as one. Ori in a short, icy worn tone, and Dwalin in a sad broken and tired tone. Fili sighs and stops outside of his and Kili door and turns to sit on the low couch outside their door, not wanting to go in knowing Kili wasn't there.

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Kili wakes up for the second time today to low voices speaking. "Fine, she can stay here until she heals, but expect less privacy and more visitors then you may want."

Kili crack her eyes open, that was Nori's voice. "We will take it as it comes, but it is more rest than healing unless there are things..."

Kili closes her eyes back that was Curufinwe's voice and he caught her. Kili feels a small cold hand check her vitals and then two pairs of lips press gently against her forehead, one small pair one larger pair. "I am going to be fine, stop fretting."

Nori scoffs. "Aye, you will be fine.. You are fine, but you still need to rest and heal.. Sight me if you need me. I will keep the others at bay enough for you to be up and about quickly. I trust Curufinwe to keep his nada and nana from.. you know.. before your ready.. And don't fret over Frodo and Fela.. Legolas with bring them down when they are not busy with lessons, training or sleeping."

Kili smiles. "You take such wonderful care of me.. But I am not an.."

Maglor scoffs. "Invalid not by any means but you still need to rest and eat.. and the three of us will help you to heal in whatever way needed."

Kili opens her eyes looking up to see it was Maedhros' lap her head was in and Curufinwe and Maglor's hands in her hair and Nori's lap that her feet rested, now joyfully bootless, in. "I won't fight you."

Nori give her a look. "Better not.. Or I will kidnap you and take you to Koushie."

Kili smiles blushing. "That may be a threat to Bofur but not to me, Elrond means Arwen.."

Nori huffs and then sighs. "I guess your right, but please.. Months without you.. not knowing where you are and where you were and if you will come back safe, and when we find you and all this.. I .."

Kili sits up, feel a good bit stronger than earlier, and pulls Nori in her arms. Shocking Nori at her openness in front of Curufinwe, Maedhros and Maglor. Kili kisses her cheek and whispers. "I will be fine.. It will only take a little rest.. and more of your and Fili's love would help.."

Nori blushes. "I can't do much about Fili.. but I can find spare minute and hour for you.. I think there are others that can too.. Sorry but.. Fili is still Fili.. We can't take his place and we know you don't want us to, but we are still here for you. As fellows, as cousins and siblings.. and those that are called to be, when the time is right, as mates. Both Thorins are fretful over you.. Fili bounced back and was in counsel and you need probably weeks if not months to recover. Please Kili.. lean on us."

Kili swallow her tears and nods kissing Nori cheek again and find Nori lips on hers for a moment and then Nori detangled herself from Kili's arms and smirks which becomes and smile. "I hope that you won't be bored down here, that you won't talk them into letting you do anything to sets you back, like working in the forge and making your own sheath for Sulimir."

Kili chuckle as Maedhros groans getting up. "I think I will go and get it over with before she has a chance. Nori can you have Bombur send supper down and our meals for the next few days, enough for ten extra people to be safe."

Nori nods and gives Kili a sad smile reluctant to leave. "My.. My love stays with you Kili, my prince.. I am never far."

Kili smiles softly and looks away. "And Mine ever goes with you, whether you are near or far.. my dove.. my lovely flame.."

Curufinwe make an indignant noise, clearly jealous. Kili smiles. "I love you as well my healing fire.."

Curufinwe smiles at that but says nothing contented. Nori sighs and roll her eyes and leans down and hugs Kili, kissing her hidden mateing mark on the right side of her neck and whispers causing Kili to shiver. "See you in our dreams my kitten, my warm breezy wind. Eru be with you.."

Kili smiles as they say as one. "And all his valar and his valier keep you and may you serve him alone."

Nori steals a quick kiss pulls away and is gone. Kili falls back on the bed staring up at the ornate ceiling that is 100 feet above them. "So.. Why am I here and not in the halls of the dragon lords.. not the I mind.."

Curufinwe curls up with her laying his head on her chest, playing with her mateing braids and beads. "Because Nori thinks along with several others of your mates, kin and kith that you need to be under a healer's care until we know the what and the why and the when and the how of you lack of recovery. I tend to agree. You are one the four most powerful of our order, which means you have a weakness to match that keeps being triggered."

Kili furrows her brow looking miffed and put out. "Great now I am to be a project then?"

Curufinwe smirks and almost purrs. "No, but I can be yours if it keep you from being bored my beautiful, lord prince."

Maglor rolls her eyes as Kili blushes and Curufinwe laughs like mad. "Ada what are we going to do with you, your little flirt.. Go on.. Stop and go see if Nelyo need you to watch for lord Bombur."

Curufinwe sobers and gives Maglor a warning glance kisses Kili's hair and leaves with another word. Kili lets out a breath slowly. "I doubt I will be able to run from him when he is older but atani I would be running now if I had the strength for it."

Maglor giggles. "When he gets older I doubt you will want to run from him, but you will most likely be glad to run to his waiting arms."

Kili blushes brighter and looks at the door knowing Curufinwe is listening. "Your probably right, but it's best not to think on it now. He is and elfling.. I am.. a young dwobbit just settling into being of age, by the time I'm fully grown.. things may or may not be different.. It is just best if I put any thoughts about Feanori, my dear Curufinwe.. my healing fire.. And leave all of those lovely memories.. and not so lovely memories of the two of us in Eru's and Irmo's hands for now."

Maglor sees her ada's bright flame green eyes watching her from the dark hallway, but says nothing because she does not want either Kili or her ada to know that she is observing them. "But what about my ada's innocent flirting and courting.. does it trouble you."

Kili leans into Maglor's touch. "No more than yours Kana.. and as long as it stays just that.. innocent and pure.. And the both of you.. 'lets out a deep breath' just let Eru direct what happens."

Maglor smiles fondly. "I can do that.. grame.."

Both Kili and Maglor hear Curufinwe leave, and Kili faces falls. "Kana.. please.. don't.."

Maglor sighs. "Then don't call me Kana.. Catra.."

Kili sobs softly and Maglor frowns deeply as she pulls her closes. "Kili, my prince.. forgive me.."

Kili shakes her head. "No.. No it just.. It is only that.. I.. I feel so lost.. so alone.. Fili.. he.. and my second and third.. can please tell no one but.. I can not pursue any of my mates in matehood.. I may return their bond but.. It part of my doom.. and.. I fear.. the Fili and I.. that something is wrong with our bond.. not that it is wrong but.. that.. blast.. I don't know how to say it.. without sounding ungrateful and weak."

Maglor narrows her eyes and looks up at the ceiling. "Yeah, that's what I thought.. at least part of it.. I should have claimed you while..."

Kili looks up in shock and panic. "No.. he .."

Maglor smirks cupping Kili's face in her hands, feeling Kili pain as if it were a distant reflection of her own, but still not her own. "He can not touch us.. Maitimo and I .. and he dare not. The day he does is the day he ends his own life. He will not touch us unless chaos is overcoming him again. Have me.. Don't have me.. I can be content either way as long as I can still be by your side and guarding you back when you need me most. Like today.. Now.. I want to kiss you.. do you want me to or no?"

Kili eyes seem empty and broken, as Kili is once more swarmed with painful memories but not quite relieving them. Maglor sigh brokenly knowing that look, having seen it on all of her siblings faces and her ada and uncle as well, and she at times still lives through her own memories attacks as the Istari had come to call them in the first and second age. Maglor gently lets go and lets Kili lay back down and moves to get up to get here harp, but Kili whimpered brokenly. "Kana.. Koujitsu.. Katrin.. Onegai, please.. don't.."

Maglor rollers her eyes and glances at her harp. "I am not leaving Catran.. I'm not.. I wanted to play for you.. comfort you.."

Kili whimper starting to shake curling into a ball on her side as she start to relieve not only her own painful memories but those she shares with others, with her fellows and mated.

Maglor bites her lips feeling it all and sights Maedhros. _'Russandol...' _

_'Kana.. what is it, you sound pained and grieved?' _

_'Mostly it is not my own.. A large part of what is keeping Kili from recovering.. has just come to light in a painfully bright way.' _

_'Where has Ada gone.. Is he not with you to aid you in this?' _

_'I sent him to you and then to.. ahh Nelyo.. It hurts.. Eru it hurts so bad. It is most likely 100's of times worse for her... and she has been fighting all this alone.. I was fool not to see this.' _

_'Hold on I'm nearly there.. Oh Kana..' _

Maedhros covers his mouth at the sight of them curled around each other holding each other, stock still and trembling, whimpering and crying out not in pleasure or joy or relief, but heart wrenching, grief filled pain. Maglor looks up her eyes broken with sorrow. "Please my harp adad.. I do not have the heart to sing..."

Maedhros nods and brings it to her and Maglor pull away from Kili only enough to play. Kili after a few minutes starts to calm, and come out of the tide of overwhelming painful memories feeling dirty and used, but it was not the sound of the harp it's self that help Kili, but the song that Maglor played. Kili smiles brokenly. "Winter sunlight.. I feel it Kana.. please keep playing.. I need those memories."

Maglor smiles feeling Kili's pain lessen and kisses Kili's sweaty clammy forehead and smiles fondly. "You have no secrets from me.. and I have none from you.. We are still free.. gramme."

Kili feeling worn but more herself glares at her playfully. "Stop calling me that Katy it makes me feel old and your older here.."

Maglor laughs a bit breathy feeling a good bit worn herself as she slows her playing and then stops. "You will always be the elder and myself the younger.. Eru, I love you.."

Kili snickers. "I am sure he is thankful to hear it, but already knows..."

Maglor makes a face and make and blow at her fly aways. "Of course he does but I meant you Kili-catra.."

Kili smiles shy blushing with tear in her eyes. "I know.. I only.. Maedhros.. how long have been there?"

Maedhros smirks wiping her forehead with a cool cloth and then lays it on her forehead. "Oh, not long, but long enough to know a lot of what we are facing.. and before you say it, your not alone in this.. And Makalaure and I are not the only ones that are or will be. Are you hungry?"

Kili makes a face that is caught between despairing and pouting. "Yes.. terribly so.. but my stomach is in knots.. I don't know if I will be able to eat much."

Maglor and Maedhros share a look. Maglor quirks a brow nearly glaring. "I think we are sleeping by the rivers tonight Nelyo."

Maedhros brow twitches trying not to look away. "Let's start with eating our meal there and then see."

Maglor gives a brooding look and nods. "Fine go finds Ada, Moryo and the rest. Kili and I will get a bath and then come.. I have some yogurt she can have until then."

Kili makes a face at the mention yogurt. Maedhros smiles. "Don't worry it's not plain.. Makalaure hates it plain."

Maglor grumbles. "Not if it is in things.. other wise yes with a passion."

Kili snickers at this. "So what river are you speaking of?"

Maedhros smiles it spite not wanting to pull sleepy elflings out of the water to go to bed later. "You will see.."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Fili looks up he did not know how long he had sat there but Nori had just passed him, with some of Kili's needful things. "Nori.. wait."

Nori turns shocked to see Fili at all much less sitting there. "Fili, what are you doing here? Why aren't you will Ori and Dwalin?"

Fili sniffs and covers his face as it all hits him. "They.. didn't want me to join them.. Bofur told me not to follow him.. I don't know where Kili is. No one will tell me what happen.."

Nori pales and sets Kili packs aside and kneel crouches in front of Fili. "Whoa Whoa Whoa.. Kili is with the Noldor healing up, she so drained that she can't stand up on her on at this point and when I left she couldn't sit up, but they will find out what is causing it and help her heal. The rest of the stuff, has to do with some traitors that returned to their true loyalty and their other lords so to speak thought they would use them to mess with some of us.. If you need to know about that mess, which is a right bloody one, no joking, someone that was there will tell you, but I doubt they will unless you really need to. It would only cause you to fret and worry. Fela and Frodo are safe with Legolas.. they are with Kili too.. Legolas will bring them up to bed once they and Kili are settled enough. Don't sit out here by yourself.. come on, why do you go into Thorin and ..."

Fili sobs hard and Nori feel nearly like joining him. "The door's locked.. I was about to follow grosada and .. it was closed and locked when I tried to open it back."

Nori sigh moving Fili's hair gently out of his face. "Did you knock?"

Fili shakes his head. "No and after I tried to talk to Bofur, Dwalin and Ori to get shut out in other ways.. I gave up.. I just did not have the heart.. Thank you for caring this much at least Nori.."

Nori scoff tears falling though she did not want them to. "I love you and Kili both.. I will always care, even when it hurt to care.. Now come on.. or better yet .. I will have someone come to you.. who do you need other that Kili most right now?"

Fili fight the urge to wail and whimper out. "Uncle.. I know he will probably think I'm weak.. but Uncle.. I need him to tell me the auntie Helm is alright and Kili will I need to... Nori.. NORI..."

Nori bite her lip to keep from sobs as she runs across the common and knock on Thrain's quarters that lead also to Thorin and the rest of his heir's and their mates quarters. Nori is thankful that Thorin, a very worn and sleepy Thorin but Thorin Oakshield nonetheless is one that answers. "Nori.. is all well, how can I.." "NORI PLEASE.. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE TOO.. I'M SORRY..."

Thorin face falls. "Oh.. Nori go on, you look worse for wear and clearly need rest. I will comfort and talk to Fili.. go on cousin."

Nori looks back over at the sobbing breaking Fili and looks back to Thorin. "But.. " Thorin pokes his head back in and tells Billa and Bilbo that Fili needs him and then comes out. "No buts Nori.. go to your rooms which ever you need to."

Nori sighs. "Let me walk back over there with you and at least let Fili know that I didn't just up and leave him."

Thorin frowns but nods. Fili looks up as Thorin sits down by him holding him to his side, and Nori takes his hands, giving him a shock by kissing them. "Hey, Fi.. I really need to go catch up with Bofur and our lad, but you not alone.. I told you that I wasn't the only one that cared. Thorin I'm heading down now, talk to him, if you need to take Fili with you.. just don't leave him by himself.."

Thorin nods and looks down at Fili to see he had near cried himself to sleep. Thorin gives him a broken smile and pets his hair in a fatherly manner. "Fili.. you needn't do this.. tell me what this is about."

Fili tells him about Thranduil carrying Helm and the door and Bofur and Ori's icy moods and Dwalin acting indifferent and Nori being sweet caring instead of stand offish, and no one telling him about Kili being so worn down the broken that she had gotten sick, that no one knew why yet, but that was as far as Fili got before he falls asleep with his face buried in Thorin's side, like his would when he with a tot. Thorin smirks and gently picks him put thankful that he could still carry him, and heads for his, Billa, Frerin, Helm, Dis, Bilbo and their mim zes quarters, as he sights Legolas, Billa and Bilbo of what they need to know. Thorin reaches the door to his quarters and Bilbo and Billa answer it. Bilbo smirk look tired and worn. "I will tell Dis..."

Thorin shakes his head. "No.. Beleg may need the two of you.. Billa sleep with Frerin and Helm. Fili can sleep with me."

Billa nods but looks a bit pale and sight him. 'Be careful..'

Thorin nods and carrying Fili to bed. 'I will for both our sake.'

Fili wake up as Thorin is pulling his boots off. "Unc.. Uncle..?"

Thorin smiles. "I am here, my mim ze.. It is no dream. You may sleep with me tonight, if you do not wish to be alone."

Fili blushes taking the wrong way until Thorin continues. "I would rather you rest here with me where I can be there if you wake, you are not alone sister son. Not forgotten.. I still love you as I always have."

Fili looks away not meeting Thorin's eyes, at his own newly discovered confusion, as tears fill his eyes. "Thank you for loving me Uncle."

Thorin wipes his tears away and presses a fatherly kiss to his forehead as he had always done when Fili and Kili were young and yet unmated to his remembrance. "You are more than welcome, what else could I do, you are the son of my heart just as Kili is the daughter of my heart. Beleg is also my son and heir but he has his own place in my heart, he will never usurp yours or Kili's. Now are you fine to sleep in your small clothes or shall I retrieve some sleep clothes from you rooms?"

Fili swallows thickly in shame and nods. "No need uncle.. I can sleep in my small clothes.. Thorin...?"

Thorin nods changing into his sleep clothes thankful he had got his bath after Helm's ordeal. "Yes.."

Fili had strip to his small clothes rolls on his side facing the middle, covering up quickly so that Thorin will not see his hardness, tears of shame and broken hearted long still falling. "What happened tonight.. To auntie Helm, to Kili, to Bofur and Ori, to Dwalin.. What happened?"

Thorin sighs brokenly as he moves the cover on the other side of the bed and sits down with his back to Fili, fighting with all the wrongness that comes for other judging without looking deeper, knowing he himself was guilty of it all to often, as tears at what happen to Helm, his twin, his intending mate and the fact the he could have lost Helm and Frerin both tonight. "Most I can not tell you, because I do not have all the needed answers yet, and some I may never be able or allowed to tell you because it is not mine to tell, but Helm was attack.. and the wound was the worst morgul..."

Fili swallow. "Morgul.."

Thorin turns to face Fili side on the bed cross legged. "Yes, she was attack by the mouth of Sauron, which of the two I do not rightly know, but I know this. Eru's gave your nadith enough strength to finish healing her before she could become a writhe. Where did Kili come by that sword, did it come from lord Ulmo or lord Aule themself?"

Fili shakes his head. "No.. Well maybe before hand but.. Kili and I both received a sword in our trials.. that started out as one sword that became two when she tosses it to me to defend myself from her olderself. Sulimir and Ninrist, Windcrystal and Waterblade, Kili's all about healing and renewal and order, and mine.. Kili can use them both.. I can barely use mine, but my is about defending and protecting.. I think whichever of the Valar if not more than one of the Valar that had these made for us means to say something about our original or truer nature. Kili said and I don't how she.. Kili has changed uncle.. She is outgrowing me in many ways."

Thorin chuckles and gently moves Fili hair out of his face. "Kili has always been more grown than you in many ways.. To grown for her own good when it counted. You have both outgrown each other in different ways, but if you love your Ze you will not allow these changes to ill effect you matehood, but help the both of you to grow closer because of your now clearer differences, instead of your bond breaking or becoming weak and unhealthy in spite of them. Come we but need to rest, we have counsel in the morning, and it looks to be another long day tomorrow."

Fili scoffs thankful that his confusion was ebbing as his uncle tucks the covers around him up to his chin and then lays on his back. "Long is right.. how could it be longer.."

Thorin giving him a grumpy glance hoped that this was not a mistake, because was Fili now wide awake and ready to talk his ear off. "By you talking when you should be sleeping Fili.. Go to sleep."

Fili pouts and lays there and just as Thorin starts drifting off. "Uncle do you really think that Kili and I.. our bond can grow rather than fall apart because of not in spite of our difference."


	40. Chapter 40

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing Shipping~ Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Chapter 40

Dreaming and Waking part 6

Thorin growls out. "I said as much, and Billa's and mine has.."

Fili frowns. "But Kili is so much.. I don't know better at more things that I am.. She is betters with forging bonds.."

Thorin huffs and rolls on his side. "And Billa is better at those things than I am.. She better at uniting and I am better at keeping order but we are both leaders in our own right.. But Frerin and Helm are the real leaders in my opinion.. and Dis and Bilbo are better than all four of us put together and getting things done when others think it can not be.. Balin understand the motives of people while Dori understands the push behind those motives when he has a mind to. Oin understand the needs of our people and Varla know where and how they can be met. Gloin understand how to keep our people in work and with healthy modes of trade, while Verna understand the working folk themselves and how to motivate them. Bifur knows how best to keep the miners and crafters with the wears and how and ideas need to do their work, and Bofur knows how to keep them doing so safely and for the most part happily. Dwalin knows how to motivate loyalty and honour in our guards and how to keep our people safe, and Nori knows how to find our weak spots, so that we me become stronger and guarded in the better and truer ways, and Ori knows how to keep all of that documented so the when we do things right we can continue to do things right, and when we do things wrong how not to do them wrong again.. at least hopeful not in the same way. Fili, you know how to like, my nada, stir the people to do more and be more than they would on their own and Kili is like .. Kili is one of a kind.. Kili showing them if they trust in our master and keeper.. That we can live it, and Bombur .."

Thorin smiles at Fili tucking his hair behind his ear in a fatherly manner and in a far quieter tone. "Goodnight my lad.. I will be here if you wake. Eru.. my Lord and King before all others, thankful for the three beautiful children that you have blessed me with, two that I have bore, one that I have helped sire, help me to always be the nada that the need, even if my eldest two ever call me uncle and never know the whole truth. Thank you for the mates that you have blessed me with, please preserve them in your will and keep them from falling as so many of we the children of your theme and your thought have, help us not the prevert your ways but to live and be as you have and are making and shaping us to be as you will it and we let it be. Thank you for my fellows and my children and the children of my fellows and the children that will come of their hearts and souls brought forth of your theme and thought, and for the children that you call your own, made by your hands that we may learn of them of of your heart and mind as we guide them as you have called us to.. as.."

Fili smiles grumpily cracking an eye. "I though you said we needed to sleep uncle.."

Thorin smirks and huffs give Fili once more fatherly kiss to the forehead and a gentle playful shove. "I would have already have been sleeping if not for your chatter.. which even though it maddens me at times I am thankful for.."

Fili gives him a sad sleepy smiles. "Sorry for keeping you from sleep.. and from your mates and my youngest nadith, uncle."

Thorin sees his tears shining in the dark and pulls him into his arms, tucking his nearly grown sister son under his chin as if he were still a dwobbit dwarfling. Fili blushes at the closeness but buries his face in Thorin's neck, knowing that even though Thorin was his uncle and he wished he were his nada, and was fighting with the lust to be his uncle's mate for some reason that he did not understand, his uncle loved him.. and would always love him. "Thank you for loving me uncle.."

Thorin smiles and continues to give Fili the fatherly comfort that he needs. "Shush, rest my mim ze.. just rest Eru has everything in hand and his lords will see it done, both great and small."

Fili falls into fitful sleep as Thorin hums one of Bofur and Bilbo's pub tunes with a smile of his lips, as he himself starts to fall into peaceful but dream filled sleep, dreaming of the quirks and antics of his mates, cousins, parents, children, brother and sister children and kin.

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Bofur had been sitting at the gate to the hall of the dragon lords his side resting against Smaug's (both brooding), with Norbri not but a few feet away (Far enough not to be bothered by the pipe smoke, but close enough to talk with his papa and grospapa comfortably. Norbri hated the habit and was thankful, Boromir and none of his closest mates had the habit.) reading and large nagahide scroll on the changes in the sindarin, adunaic and westron tongues. Bofur had told Smaug everything he knew of what happened and Norbri filled in what little else he had seen and heard and felt. Smaug despite his need to remain in his dragon form the larger part of the time, was still the lead spymaster of Durin, Norbri and Dwalfur's folk (Longbeard, Firebeard and Boardbeams), and Nori was basically his second in command so to speak in the eyes of the people, thought Smaug whether in dragon or lordly form had now stepped back. The people still did not know that Ri and Smaug were one and the same, and all that knew the mind of the people towards Ri before and now.. were thankful that they did not. "Sorry it took so long.. Bofur, do you have mine."

Norbri makes a face and shakes his head, hoping it doesn't make their milk taste as bad as the smoke smells to him. Bofur holds up Nori's pipe to her, and Bofur sniffs and growls almost in warning. "You smell Fili.."

Nori blinks. "It not like that.. He.."

Bofur humffs. "I know.. But he doesn't deserve it, and I fer the life of me, can't put it together how any of us can stand ta be near him.."

Nori pales. "You.. You remem.."

Bofur scoffs. "Aye I'm startin to remember the darker side of Fili son of Dis, son of Thrain son of Thror, prince under the mountain.. and I plan to keep my distance but fer Kili, Ori and Dwalin needing me near by ta keep them safe in their love blindness."

Nori sobs shaking her head and gives him back her pipe and walk around and curls up in a ball under Smaug chin, who nuzzles her as she starts to shake with sobs alarming both Bofur, who puts his pipe out and then up, and Norbri, who marks his place and carefully rolls the scroll up. "I will go get a bath ready papa."

Bofur nods. "That's my good lad, go head.. I will see to it that yer amad will be alright."

Norbri glares softly and scoffs but not unkindly. "As long as ya don't make it worse.. Papa, I think there is quite a bit more ta this than your thinking.. I'll run a bath then and head ta find Kili nana.."

Bofur frowns. "She's with the Noldor.. but she needs ta stay there."

Norbri looks at him confused. "But Amad needs her.."

Bofur smiles shaking his head. "Go on, Yer amad and I both need her, but we would make yer nana sicker right now.. Go on, we'll see ya in the morning. Love ya my runt."

Norbri give him a crooked smile and his ice blue eyes darken with warning and mirth. "And I you Papa.. but Amad needs ya.. not yer dark bitter thoughts.."

Norbri runs off scroll under his arm, to ready a bath for when his papa can get his amad there. Smaug glance at Bofur. "The child is right Bofur, child of Ofur, child of Lufur.. I won't let you touch her until you get all this off your chest and out, and let it go. You needn't act like your nadad.."

Bofur glares fighting urge stomp his foot. "But it was one of my nadith's that nearly died uncle.. Papa what would ya have me do.. It's like I am walking in a nightmare I just woke up to.. Kili and Nori both are suffering, Ori's shutting everyone out, Dwalin is back ta a blind following mentality. Fili is either doing a really good job of hiding his filth or .. No.. blast.. No.. I'm the fool.. blast.. what did I.. why did .."

Smaug smirks at Eru and Irmo's timing, Nori was fast asleep under his chin and couldn't hear a word because one ear was listening to his heart beat and the other was against the crook of his neck. "You were not a fool.. but you are acting like one.. Do you even remember why you did it.. and how." Bofur swallow a memories flashing through his mind.

_~ Bofur sobs as he feel Kili renounce her bond to Dwalin, Ori, and himself, and looks to his shock as Varlin and Valin hold Fili back from ripping Nori off of Kili who was only trying to protect Kili. "Varlin, if you care at all fer the one that bore yer soul, get your traitor prince out of here." Varlin glares but nods and shares a look with Valin who nods sadly and takes out a tiny dart from his sleeve and sticks it in Fili's neck. He doesn't feel it but screams as Kili renounce her bond to him, before he falls asleep. "You would choose that Fire bearded dragon's spawned elf loving whore over me.. She will.. only get you... killed.. Kili.." Nori looks down brokenly at Kili, who was far to thin and weak. "Kili you didn't.. I.." Kili smiles softly. "Your were the first to seeks my heart.. It's only right that you keep it as I go.." Nori panics shaking her head and sobbing. "Bofur do something.. Please.. Get us out of here, before her grief kills her.."_~

Bofur frowns as he is hit by another memory from years later.

_~ Dwalin looks at him brokenly. "So your really going to go through with it.. You'll be out for a week and I will be the only one to know why." Bofur nods with grim determination. "Aye.. I'm not backin down nadad.. we need a fresh start while Kili is well and Fili is in his right mind. Do you think Nori and Ori will forgive me.. will you and Kili forgive me..? I love Fili and I know that half of this mess is chaos but.. I could care less whether he does or not.. I won't back down, but even though you'll be the only one ta know.. you won't be the only one to remember.. both you and Nori will, don't let her down.. play along.. but still be there for her." Dwalin smiles sadly looking up at the setting sun. "As much as she'll let me.. and your blocking your own.. You better make love to me and Ori before you do this.." Bofur kisses Dwalin softly leaning their heads together as they hold each other and weep. "I will; ya can count on it.. My bed.. and you'll dress Ori and carrier her out.." Dwalin scoffs. "No.. I am leaving her is your bed.. the both of you will still be mates.. Fili is the only one.. the rest of us.." Bofur smirk. "Can you deal with it.. Nori and Kili and Me and Ori and you not in the middle of us?" Dwalin smiles warmly. "Anything thing for my heart, my lover, my dove, my kitten and my puppy prince." Bofur sobs, laughs and nods. "For our kitten and our pup, and all the rest.. the time they need to heal."_~

Bofur blinks back tears and takes a deep shaking breath. "Papa, uncle I'm still a fool in my book, just a different sort.."

Ri nuzzles him and smiles, and whisper. "Yes, that I can agree to that.. You are far from the only one or the first one guilty of that. Now take Nori.."

Bofur blushes and nods. "Sorry she doesn't like it when people watch Ri.. Dragon or no.."

Smaug makes a face and glares. "Watch the low blows before you are a dealt one Lilli.. Take Nori with you.. and go."

Bofur's face falls and gives Smaug a hard searching look. "Nadith..?"

Smaug sighs. "I was once.. keep your mouth shut about it.. I.. I am not ready.. I need my Ze and only my Ze.. for now. Raising and helping to raise my nadad's and lords, along with older cousins is a test worth being proved in, but.. being without my Ze is one I would never recommend."

Smaug lifts his chin for Bofur to pick up Nori who wakes, blinks, searches Bofur's face and curls against his chest and goes back to sleep. Bofur makes a happily surprised face and then smirked cheekily and looks at Smaug, a bit smug. "Well, papa.. uncle.. nadith.. this fool is about to try and start making up fer his foolishness and tomorrow I have two princes and a royal guard captain general to.. start courting quietly in more earnest."

Smaug's huffs and nuzzles his cheek. "You do that, go on, leave me to my own brooding and plotting."

Bofur grins and walks slow so not to wake Nori. "Oh, Aye I will." and then adds in a nearly cocky very cheeky sing song voice. "Stop yer broodin ya hypocrite.. and remember that we'll find her.. But I'll help ya plot to mahaha roow."

Smaug looks back a smile twitching on his lips as he swats Bofur's bum with the tip of his tail. "Your not to old.."

Bofur yips and then cracks up and calls over his shoulder before he gets to far but out of the reach of Smaug's tail. "Aye and you not to young.."

Smaug rolls his eyes an smiles and chuckles. "Aye, far from to young.. but neither are you.."

"To young for what papa."

Smaug glances at Ori who had come in the gate from the garden path. "To young to dream and hope and walk in better days, with those whom I love most. Your Nadad was teasing me. He is worried enough that he joined me in my brooding for a bit tonight."

Ori smirks and curls up under his chin in the same spot Nori had been only a few moments ago. "I know it is not like him but after our day, can understand his brooding."

Smaug curls around her. "Where are Dwalin and prince Fili, and why are you not in bed."

Ori frowns her brow furrows as she glares at the dirt on the stone floor. "Dwalin went to find Fili to apologize for the both of us, but after Fili's aloofness and lack of concern.."

Smaug growls soft in warning. "Had anyone told my grosmim or did he bare witness to anything that had happened?"

Ori blinks think and then pales. "No.. he was nearly begging Dwalin and I to tell him and we were cold to him because we thought.. and Dwalin figured out that we wronged him.. Papa what shall I do.. I have wounded my prince."

Smaug fights the urge to say 'well it serves him right' and only huffs. "Knowing you, you will find a way to help him heal quickly, allow Dwalin to find him and apologize first."

Ori nods. "Yes, papa.. I will do my best."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Dwalin felt like a jerk to say the least, but he had only want to keep Ori's head cool, and didn't want it to become a fight, but hadn't want to hurt Fili either. He could feel through their bond that Fili was still clueless to though it was one sided. Fili had never renounced his bond to any of them, but all of them had recounce their bond to Fili, but that was long before Bofur had pushed himself to his limits to block everyone but Dwalin and Nori memories including Fili's, of Fili's darker side that was born of chaos, stirred and fed by lust, envy, jealousy, bitterness, hatred and fear on Fili's part, that were caused by his insecurities that Dis and the laws and counsel of Durin's folk under her and Thorin misguide efforts to keep things as Thror has before his madness.

Dwalin tires the door to Thrain and his mates and heirs quarters and grunts in annoyance wanting to get to Fili. "It good for their protection, but blast uncle Thrain's acquired habit of locking the common door to their quarters at nightfall, he's as stuck on locking himself in as.."

Dwalin finds the key just as Thranduil opens the door. Thranduil raises a calico brow as Dwalin pokes him with the key in the stomach. Dwalin makes a noise almost like a squeak but not quite a squeak and chuckles nervously putting his keys away. "Sorry about that."

Thranduil rolls his eyes and smirks tiredly. "And what was it that you needed in so badly that you would uses your guard keys instead of knocking and why?"

Thranduil tilts his head as Dwalin relaxes but looks sheepish and a bit like a dwarfling about to ask his friend to come and play. "I came to get prince Fili, if I can.. Where is he?"

Thranduil turns walking in and glances back with a question look. "Are you not coming in for all your trouble to get in. You are Nori's brother aren't you?" Dwalin doesn't answers but follows and closes the door. "Lock it."

Dwalin grumbles but does so, and continues on in Thranduil wake to Thorin and Fili study, where Thranduil sits down at one of the two only elf sized desks in Erebor with papers, maps, scrolls, tomb and ink pots spread out neatly but clutteredly across it. "Fili is in bed with Thorin if you must know.."

Dwalin pales. "Why Thorin's?"

Thranduil resumes his research, now with more lead and understand and more reasons to know that the needed to answer little Turin's questions. "Beleg is sleeping with Dis and Bilbo, Billa is sleeping with Frerin and Helm for obvious reasons."

Dwalin frowns deeply, his brow furrowed with worry. "Alone with Thorin. And that .. that doesn't bother you..?"

Thranduil makes an annoyed noise that was between a growl and sigh. "Why? Should it bother me..? You and Ori have neglected to comfort him. Bofur as I understand it thought Fili was trying to start a fight for some odd reason. Nori at least tried to comfort him some but was to distraught herself to do much good.. Thorin is Fili uncle and has ever been a nada to him.. I see no reason that Fili, broken and confusion because his mates intended and other wise's actions.. Do you have one that I or better yet Thorin, Billa and his parents should be concerned about, with Fili sleeping alone with Thorin."

Dwalin looks at the floor remembering the dreams Fili still had at times about Thorin. "I will not betray my prince's trust, my lord Thranduil."

Thranduil gives him a sad look. "Uncle.. please, you needn't be formal here in our home brother son. You needn't betray him, only tell me your concern before you go and take my grandchild from his uncle's bed."

Dwalin growls and looks up fists clenched at his sides. "You already said it, confusion, not Thorin.. but Fili.. Now may I please go make amends before my beloved prince does something in his sleep that he breaks from, regrets and never forgive himself for."

Thranduil nods. Dwalin nods and leaves fighting tears. Thranduil waits a moment and looks to the door leading to the large family common seeing that it was opened a crack. "Come.. there is.. Billa, my dear.. What.."

Billa glares at him but he knows her anger has nothing to do with him. "Do I have anything to fear of this Ada?"

Thranduil's sighs and pull out a chair beside him, and motions for her to sit down before resuming his work once more. "So you heard that did you?"

Billa come closer but only stands by the chair. "Yes.. please answer the question."

Thranduil sighs and pauses, his brow knits with thought and then he continues. "On Thorin's part no.. They are his children and heirs no more no less other than being his fellows in some sense, but neither Fili nor Kili is he mate in any way.. Fili.. Fili is another matter if driven to grief madness.. Fili has great deal of Thrain in him, but also a great deal of Thror.. I am thankful that Fili is not the product of Dis and Thorin or their would be far more need to worries. Dwarrows and Dragons without madness are prone to jealousy even if they are not mad."

Billa calms and sits with a flop, looking and feeling worn and sad. "Is Is Fili a threat.. to Thorin.. falling back into confusion himself?"

Thranduil scoff. "There is little to no doubt.. that Thorin sees Fili as his child and only his child. There would be more chance of Thorin doing so with Nori or Dwalin, perhaps Bofur and Ori, but their is scant little chance of that. My only concern in light of all this, is what Fili would do if he became grief mad over one or more of his mates.. Kili or Ori in particular."

Billa narrow her eyes in thought. "Fili is stronger than Thorin and will only get stronger.. I will talk to Thorin."

Thranduil dips his quill gently draining the excess on the inner edge before writing. "I wouldn't do that just yet.. only keep your eyes out.. It may past.. It is Thorin's mixed likeness to Kili, Bofur and Nori that confusion him."

Billa quirks a brow. "Kili I can see a bit, but Bofur and Nori."

Thranduil smiles a fond laughing smile and then slowly becomes somber again. "You did not help raise them to know but Bofur and Nori have a lot of Ofur's ways as does Thorin, but Kili is very much minded like Ofur, but with less patience for pretence. I would almost like to say Ofur.. was more like Kili.. but.. quieter far quieter."

Billa gives him odd look. "Sounds like you love the both of them quite deeply.. should I be concern of you stealing Kili from Fili?"

Thranduil blushes and his face registers shock for a moment to be replace with a soft lonely looking smile. "Kili is a child yet in my eyes.. But as far as stealing her.. no.. not by any means, but courting, wooing, mateing her.. perhaps when the time comes.. I may. Please.. Keep that to yourself.. I have no intentions or designs on doing so anytime soon.. and not without.. her needing me.."

Billa is surprised by the amount of pain and grief in her ada's voice. "You.. You were Catranel's mate once, weren't you..?"

Thranduil blinks aways tears nods and pushing his hair back from his face with both hands. "Yes.. and no.. we were intended.. I.. I never got to tell her.. or.. so many others.. how much I loved them.. still love them.. will always love them.. before I lost all or part of them.. I.. grieve your mothers and fathers greatly, my arms ache for them.. to hold.. to share my heart, my hopes, my fears with them.. but yet I must wait.. until they all return, but some must heal.. some must grow from child to lordhood.. I am thankful that you and your siblings and cousins have been spared some doom and some grief that is to belong alone to the generations before and after you, but you will have other parts.. Oh.."

Thranduil looks back over his shoulder at first in shock and then in fond annoyance. Dain smirks at black streak in Thranduil's hair from the ink on his hand as Thrain watches with a worn smile from the door. Dain chuckles at Thranduil dark look. "Are ya going to be needing me to wash your pretty hair before bed."

Thranduil brows knit in confusion and hope. "Why, my hair is quiet clean that I know of. I washed it just this morning."

Thrain snicker softly and then laughs when Thranduil's glare is turned on him, loving it, know that there was no heat and only fond annoyance behind it. Thranduil stands and walks (almost stomps for an elf) past Dain and leans nose to nose with the still smiling Thrain. "And pray, tell me my king and brother in heart, what is so acutely funny?"

Blushes strains Thranduil cheek as with one hand Thrain gently holds Thranduil writing hand and the other hand fingers the black strained strains of white gold hair. "I do believe you pranked yourself dearest brother.."

Thranduil brow twitches as he glare at his finger tips and then his hair. "Indeed.. one has no need to have Bagginses to do so when one can do it to themself I supose."

Billa sighs at this and the look Dain and Thrain were directing not so subtly at the distracted Thranduil. Thrain gives a look of pure gentle fervently devoted love and fondness and Dain a look no less pure but of heating longing and fervent devoted and love. "Well, time for all good little or big hobbit, dwobbit .. and maybe elves to be getting to bed.. Good night, nada.. nada.. Ada.."

Billa was gone before any of them could respond. Thranduil sighs letting it go. "If you like.. lord Dain you may wash it out.."

Thranduil starts to straighten and stand until he sees the way Thrain is looking at him and all but holds his breath. "I don't know if you should.. In a way.. I like it.. but it would be better.. if it were my hair braided with yours.. What do you think Dain?"

Dain chuckle and smirks, enjoying watching their sweet innocent flirting. "Aye it would be better if it were your hair, but neither of you could get to much done in such close quarters, seeing as we're not cutting your beautiful ebony hair.. Shall we wash it then and the next time Thran's conception day week and yours comes round.. I could arrange to.. braid it together for you for a bit.. That is if Thran approved by then."

Thrain smiles softly looking deep into Thranduil's eyes. "Give him time to think.. Doing such has more meaning than one might think."

Thrain lips brush Thranduil in the lightest ghost of a kiss as he lets go of Thranduil's hair and then kisses softly Thranduil non ink covered fingers and then palm and wrist. Thranduil closes his eyes and begins to tremble fighting the urge and deep desire truly taste and feel those precious warm, soft lips, that belong to his closest living mate.. the barer of three of his children. "Thrain.. dearest brother in heart.. to be bonded to you in such a way would bring no less then the near deepest joy to my heart.. only two other joys are their deeper.."

For Thrain and Thranduil the moment is broken as Dain does what only Dain and very few other can and ever will get away with. Dain kicks Thranduil feet gently out from under him and catches him grinning like a gold sick Dwarrow that had just found one of Arda's biggest hoards. "But that will be another day, tonight I have this pretty little woodland sprite to attend to.. Thrain are ya coming cousin?"

Thrain getting a sad but pleased looks thoughtful. "Later.. but not much.."

Thranduil hand cups his cheek searching his eyes. "Have I.. Hurt you, brother most dear.."

Thrain gives him a breath taking smile. "No.. not in the least.. the past.. and my broken memory of it is what pained me dearest brother in heart.. Go with Dain let him care for you.. My love goes with you both and I will join you in and hour so.. I only have morning counsel tomorrow." Thranduil nods and reluctantly pulls his hand away and wraps his arms around Dain's neck after opening the door.

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Fili wakes halfway to his and Kili's room and looks up at Dwalin. "Mister Dwalin.. what... why did you take me from Thorin's bed."

Dwalin opens the door and lays him on the bed kneeling by the bed and Fili sees the tears in his eyes and regrets asking. "Because you belong in our bed or that of our mates.. Forgive my coldness early my prince and pushing you to this.. but Ori would have torn us both to bits at one wrong look or word.. What happened tonight.. I am so so thankful you were no where near... please.. if you need me.. have me but.."

Fili rolls over and sighs kissing Dwalin deeply calming them both. Fili starts to pull back but Dwalin deepen the kiss, and all thoughts of and lust for his uncle leave as he lets Dwalin make him feel safe and protected, more than his uncle could. Kili was the only other one that his still sleep flogged mind could think of. Fili whimper as Dwalin hands trail down his slight chest and then back up resting there as he pulls back with a quirked brow. "This is new Fi, is this why Ori had been keeping you to herself before you and Kili left for the trials?"

Fili bares his neck without thinking making Dwalin growl, and blushes. "No.. no.. It must have started while I was gone.. Kili and I barely saw each other all that time.. ahh .. Dwal.. please.. Take me.. do something.."

Dwalin sighs and takes off Fili small shirt and then his own tunic, small shirt and wrap and smiles softly seeing for once not a trace of confusion in Fili's eyes. "Take you.. No, my dear.. sweet.. wonderful prince.. have the same line with you as always.. I will not claim you until I have a go ahead from Kili at least and I would prefer your second and third as well if I can.. But I intend.. to give you all else.."

Fili whines as Dwalin's hands return to his now bare chest, and closest his eyes as Dwalin kisses his neck. "I.. I will gladly .. take what I can get.."

Ori shakes her head and almost silently enters and closes the door the rest of the way. If Dwalin or Fili hear they say none thing of it. She watches them for a bit and thinking about herself and Dwalin, about Fili and Kili, about Nori and Bofur.. and their bonds as kin, as friends and fellow, as brothers in heart, and as mates and intending mated sighs brokenly as Fili cries out as Dwalin continues his gentle affection. Ori begins thinking about Kili and the fact the Kili and Nori had a deep bond and Fili and Dwalin also had a deep bond, and she and Bofur. Ori bites her lip fighting back sobs thinking back on all that had happened earlier and what could have happened earlier. Thorin was holding up far better than she would have if it had been Bofur. Ori's eyes widen realizing that because of her coldness to Fili it had cost Thorin precious time with Helm, and can no longer hold back the sobs.


	41. Chapter 41

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing Shipping~ Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Chapter 41

Dreaming and Waking part 7

Fili and Dwalin freeze hearing Ori's quiet sobs, at first fearing that Kili or one of the mim zes had come in and found them, not that Kili had ever had issue with their courtship or bond, but Kili had been through a lot today. Fili look over Dwalin's shoulder and spots Ori sitting curled up by Kili's bookshelf, her body shaking with sobs.

Fili frowns and motions with his head for Dwalin to look whiles whispering to him. "What should we do, she clearly needs comfort.. Is she still angry with me?"

Dwalin humffs and kisses his cheek and gets up and whispers back. "Don't know, but we best find out."

Fili slides off the bed after Dwalin who motions with his head for Fili to go first. Ori looks up pale and wide eyed, sniffs trying not to sob only to start with the hiccup. "Sor 'hiccup' Sorry I will 'hiccup' take take my 'hiccup' leave, I did not...'hiccup'."

Fili sighs crouches down in front of Ori. "No Ori, I'm sorry for being insensitive.. Do you want us to hold you.. Do you what to talk, or do you need us to find Nori and Bofur.. or Dwalin to take you to see Kili before it gets too late?"

Ori smiles, this was her.. their sweet prince, not the Fili from her nightmares that seemed so real that she could feel them. "Just 'hiccup' being held would be nice.. I.. I am not 'hiccup' willing to be cold and self 'hiccup' selfish any more if I can help 'hiccup' help it and Eru will keep me 'hiccup' me through it."

Fili smiles sadly and picks Ori up resting his head against her. "Oh Ori, come mere. Come get on the bed with us. Let us be there for you like you are for us.."

Ori nods but starting crying harder, realizing how all but Nori had been treating Kili, always leaning on her but taking for granted that because Kili keeps to herself when she is in pain or going through some hardship, thinking that she is stronger alone and doesn't need them. Fili sits back on the bed holding Ori rubbing her back and petting her hair. "Shush Ori.. it's alright.. It's going to be Okay."

Ori glares at him, thankful her hiccups are gone. "No it will not be O K Fili Baggins if your nadith dies of heart ache because we have all but Nori grieved her to death.. Starting tomorrow.. I .. I will not let she know what I am doing, but I am going to find a way to be there for her.. without hurting her worse.. Without our love.. she will die.."

Fili looks at her in shock and then to Dwalin as he starts getting dressed. "Dwalin where you going..?"

Dwalin sigh looking worse for ware. "Ori's, right.. The both of you stay here, comfort each other.. You both know how better than I do.. I am working on it though.. I'll be back. I'm going ta talk to Bofur and Nori.. I will sight you if we need you, or if they will be heading back with me later. This needs to be dealt with. We need a plan. We can't lose Kili to grief and you to grief madness. Not if it can be helped or prevented."

With that Dwalin leaves and Ori curls up against Fili. Fili swallow back tears of his own as an overwhelming feeling that he was largely to blame hits him. "Ori.. I love her.. I do.. but.. please tell me.. Would she.. would all of you be better off without out me.. This is my fault.."

Ori sighs kissing his thoat to calm him down and finds herself on her back with Fili on top of her nuzzling the right side of her neck. "Fili.. Are you sure.. It could make thing worse with Kili.?"

Fili stop and leans his head against her neck and then kisses it and pulls back laying beside her as she rolls over to face him. "Your right, we have waited this long.. we can wait longer.. But I.."

Ori fiddles with a loose thread on the sleeve of her robe her brow knit in thought, not meeting Fili's eyes. "We need both of you.. It will not do to lose either of you.. Fili.. Kili needs all of us, but if you feel you can not love her as a soulmate should.. do not stand in the way of others that can or her blood and ours will be on your hands.."

Fili nods, but hates that he somehow knew this was coming. "What would you have me do Ori.. your my fourth.. if something happens to Kili.."

Ori nods. "But we must prevent it.. I would have you do your utmost best to love her, and allow all of the rest of her mates to take care of the rest as she needed us.. Our bond.. yours and mine.. to each other.. If I would not have shown you my feelings.."

Fili shakes his head and holds her closer kiss her forehead and cheeks. "No.. No Ori, what we have is not a mistake, but me pushing Kili away out of my fear of hurting her has been. Tell no one, but if I can not be a mate to Kili as I should, I will recounce my bond to her.."

Ori shakes her head starting to weep. "No Fili please."

Fili kisses her and smiles. "Ori, shush, just listen. I will renounce my bond to her and start over, courting her.. wooing her.. being her brother.. until I know how.. I want to be the Ze and mate that Kili.. and all of you deserve. Our bond is as it should be.. all I want is to keep it that way, but someone told me once.. I do not remember who, but we are to love our mates all separately and equally.. and we are to pay close attention to what each one needs, if we are to all be as we are meant to be in fellowship and matehood."

Ori starts to calm and giggles. "It sounds like you have been talking to Bofur.. my nadad takes that approach in more than just matehood, that's his mindset on nearly everything. He is not as obvious as he seems.. just as you have found that I am not."

Fili scoffs feeling safe and tired as he pets Ori's hair playing with her mateing and betrothal braids. "No, but he has a better mask than you.."

Ori give him a playful glare and shove and pounces on him tickling him mercilessly. "No, it is that he has had more time to perfect it.. and I am not Bofur.. no matter how much I look like a younger more feminine vision of his with lighter hair and darker eyes."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Bofur give Dwalin a withering look and looks down at Nori who was pretending to sleep. "I agree wholeheartedly with Ori, but there's more ta this than what Ori knows.. and Ya know it Dwalin.. I won't let Fili become a threat again.. Either we help him overcome whatever's holding him back, or we find a way to keep Kili and Ori both safe from him.. I will end him if he hurts Nori again ta the point he had.."

Nori whimpers, but listens, lays there feigning sleep as Dwalin sits down petting her hair in the way he had not for years, causing her to relaxes despite the tension in the air between Dwalin and Bofur. Dwalin smiles a soft broken smile as he feel Nori relaxes, and then give Bofur a wary almost nervous, not that Dwalin gets nervous about these kind of things. "You.. You.. remember don't..."

Bofur looks away and a gets up seeing the Dwalin is indeed the one the remembers all other than Nori. "Starting to.. But not a lot.. only the worst I think.. Or at the least I am hopein it doesn't get worse then Kili withering away ta next to nothing in grief because of Fili's jealously and hate, and Ori nearly killing both you and Fili in grief madness, because Fili had beat Nori to a bloody pulp, after drugging me and leaving me to wake to it, while you did nothing.."

Dwalin glares. "I didn't do nothing Bofur.. and Fili did not drug you.. I put to much pain herbs in the cup without thinking and Fili gave to you before I caught it.. And what happen with Nori... Nori.. are you awake lass?"

Nori sighs but doesn't look at them not wanting to cry. "Yes, how could I sleep with the two of you nearly at each other's throats.."

Bofur looks up at the nearly full moon out of the gate window. "We're not quite at that yet.."

Bofur has to hold his tongue wanting to finish with 'but I can be at his neck marking him if'n he'd like it'. "Ya could fill us in if you remember that part of the puzzle my dove, not that.."

Nori frowns tears starting to fall, but still wouldn't face them. "Fili had found.. Had found.. I can't say it.. It's not all mine to tell."

Bofur sigh and look at Dwalin blushing face. "He'd found you and Kili together maybe.."

Nori nods but says nothing of the fact that they were not alone. "He left it until he though I was alone, Kili had gone with Ori.. Dwalin was with you. I think he was mad enough that he didn't even know you were in the next room any more. He had said.. that I had taken everything from him.. Kili, Ori, Dwalin.. You.. I couldn't fight back.. He wasn't himself.. he.. he was."

Bofur eyes widen in horror remember the flashback from earlier. "Consumed by chaos.. the spirit of chaos.. this is bad.. real bad. Dwalin.. please tell us what ya know that is yours ta tell, if we can prevent this, then we do all we can to, but if we can't.. we may well have another shattering on our hands, and no powers close by to stop it, slow it or stall it."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Frerin sighs as Helm tries to get up again. "Thorin lay down, you need rest, and you may wake them." Helm glances at Curufin and Maeglin curled up together in Billa's arms and whispers back. "Not if I'm not in bed. I need to comfort Thorin.. He woke and he doesn't know where Fili's gone.. Stay with them.. I will rest and sleep, once our Nadad is."

Frerin and Helm glare at each other, Frerin sighs and nods and stops glares and pets her arm, his hand shaking a bit. "Rest, talk and sleep only. We nearly lost you."

Helm gives him her smirk and winks getting up slowly after petting his arm in return and kissing his hand. "But you didn't, I am going no where Frerin. No promises, but Thorin probably wouldn't let me.."

Frerin nods and smiles reluctantly letting go of her hand and watches her walk out, a bit sore and stiff but fine.

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Thorin looks up as the door opens to see Helm and not Fili coming in and gets out of bed and picks her up, earning himself one of their warning looks. "Thorin.."

Thorin fights the urge to kisses her. "Helm you should be in bed resting.."

Helm smirk. "Then put me to bed.. in yours and stop fretting over Fili. Dwalin came and got him and Fili is with Ori. I can not sleep for you fretting over your runt. You need me, and I won't be able to rest if your not resting. Come Nadad, if you must hold me.. hold me as we rest and sleep together."

Thorin smiles softly in relief and does as Helm asks of him but ignore the growling purr to Helm's voice, knowing that Helm will not push him in her frailer state, and covers them up. "I do not understand or know how Dwalin did not wake me."

Helm burrows under his arms and tucks herself under his chin. "Because you were worn out and knew that everyone was safe. Fili is still safe. Maybe better..sufff."

Thorin gives her their look and she just gently nips his hand. He puts it away glaring harder. "Helm.."

Helm smiles. "Shield..."

Thorin rolls his eyes. "Thorin are you flirting with me.. or yourself."

Helm smiles and kisses his neck softly shocking him as he feels tears on his neck. "Not quite flirting.. you.. it could have been you just as easily as me... I.. I love you.. nadad I can not bare to think.."

Thorin searches Helm's eyes. "Nadith.. and I you.. you have no.. no idea."

Thorin loses the fight as Helm closes her eyes and pressing her lips softly but fervently to his, trying reassure them both. Thorin sighs letting his tears join hers, his hands slowly removing her sleep robe so that he can make sure that she is healing and no wounds were missed, he gasps into the kiss and Helm relieves him of his sleep pants and her hands begin mapping out his body in desperation to know that he is truly unharmed (with the exception of a bruise on his bum in the shape of her boot toe, she knew that was there.). Thorin whines as Helms fingertip brush his member and feels Helm smile into the kiss and gently begins to touch him in the way she like her member touched curious if her twin likes the same.

Thorin breaks the kiss softly call out. "Thorin. ahh.. why?" Helm shiver as she feels the echo and unconsciously moves as she stroked him as if she were the one being stroked. "Because.. You need to ahh.. know that I am ohh please.. safe.. and I am.. ahhah curious if your needs and joys are the same.. Ohh yes.. as mine.."

Thorin chuckles and nearly giggles at Helm as she moaning out their name. Helm pauses leaning down to lick one of his nipples slowly and then whinces and kisses his neck instead. "What's ohhh funny Nadad?"

Thorin gasp and then frowns feeling Helm mild pain. "Your talking to yourself.. and pleasuring us both.."

Helm whines as Thorin arches into her hand and can not stop herself from whine with him as their member brush. "I.. I would not be.. if you would but return.. my affections.. nadad.. Thorin.. I need.."

Thorin gasp, as he had moved closer Helm had as well, hooking her leg over his hip. Helm begins to feel Thorin's member as well as her own and whimpers as he joins her in the moments almost shyly. "Please Thorin.. ohh please.. ahh.. more.. I need more.. I need to feel you.. "

Thorin kisses Helm and whimper in pleasure and shock as Helm teases her female opening with the tip on his member as soon as he started touching her testies. "Helm.. ahh Thorin.. wait.. ahh aha wait.."

Helm stills her movements, panting, tears still shining in her eyes. "Why Nadad.. Both Frerin and Billa have had me.. I bore for Eru's sake.. why wait.. what's wrong? I know we both need this."

Thorin closes his eyes against his own tears. "Our bond is more than this.. I will not deny my need to be.. rejoined to you.. but.. it can wait.. Unless you can not do without me.. Thorin, you mean far more to me than this.. But I am weak in you hands.. Hands so like my own.. we.. we are.. Identical.. in all ways.. but voice, age, soul and mind.. Please.. do not push this, unless you need this.. I I am still knew at this in many ways .. physically.."

Helm smiles sadly and starts to pull away crying in earnest now her voice softer and more like Thorin's. "I told Frerin you wouldn't let me.."

Thorin feels her grief and holds her hips not allowing her to back away. "For all your show and front and promp.. Your more like me than you would have others believe.. I am not rejecting you Helm.. Please.. Tell me if you truly need this.. as I have told you I need this.. I must know.. I will not.. ahhhh. .. Thorin."

Helm gasp as she press herself into Thorin member, and is unable to move from the feeling of being filled and filling her twin and clings to Thorin sobbing into his neck. "Can.. Can we just stay .. like this.. Thorin."

Thorin closes his eyes holding her close neither moving. "As long as you need but we can not sleep this way.. You are not hurt are your... oww.. nadith you prat."

Helm smile softly after poking Thorin bruise, feeling that too. "I could get drunk on you I believe Thorin.."

Thorin smirks. "It is your age, when yours catches up to mine, we both will be if we do this or more.. Your safe.."

Helm nods. "Yes, nadad."

Thorin smiles. "Your healing?"

Helm look up at his tear streaked face. "Yes Nadad."

Thorin holder her tighter and rests the top of his head against hers and sobs. "Your not going to leave me again."

Helm's eyes widen as her fight with the balrog (Malthoron) flashes through her mind and she clings tighter to him. "No Olorin.. not if I can help it.. I.. We will always be apart of each other.. even if our bodies are not joined like this.. Right Nadad."

Thorin nods and kisses her, and sobs as she turns them so that he is beneath her. "Thorin.. you.. ahh.. Ohh Ohh ahh ahh Thorin Thorin..."

Helm continues to cling Thorin as they hold each other and slow move as one, both only half remembering their past, both wanting only to make it through this time with all their bonds strong and intact.. including their own.

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Curufinwe could not understand it. Kili, he knew was Catranel Palaran, but knew the shattering had cause Catran's soul to shatter, and for one moment during Kili's memory attack he saw Indis in Kili's face, and a second time when he had watched his child/nana speaking with Kili about both himself and Maglor courting and mating Kili. Curufinwe looks down at Fela curled up next to him on one side and Caranthir on the other. Frodo was with Legolas, Kili was nursing him, and Celegorm was in the upper halls sleeping with Curufin and Maeglin for their comfort and his because of what had happened to Helm. Caranthir because of it despite his deep need to close to Celegorm as often and as much as possible needed his ada. Curufinwe smirks as Caranthir suckling in his sleep. "My little Moryo.. I would that I had milk for you.. my body is just not able yet."

Fela whines in his sleep. Curufinwe could tell that he was dreaming. "Beren.. No.. leave him alone... Your.. Your not Aulendil.. your.. your that .. ahhh."

Curufinwe gently pets Fela's face as bright skyblue silver and gold flecked eyes snap open in fear and pain, then they meet Curufinwe's bright flame green eyes, that are loving and warm, without a trace of grief madness. "Ada.. uncle ada.. Am I still dreaming."

Curufinwe smiles a bit. "I never thought I would ever hear you call me that without sarcasm coloring your tone.. No, just woke from one.. Go back to sleep."

Curufinwe very young but very his voice brings Fela into full waking. "You.. You know then.. that I.."

Curufinwe looks away a broken look on his young face. "Oh yes.. Your ada and I were very.. very close once.. Nerdaniel got in the way.. and my own grief later I think.. I remember my deeper past in great detail.. but.. after the Ambarussa' birth it gets fainter until it fades into nothing.. I have no memories of them growing past elfling hood. How did you come to know."

Fela sighs and lays more against Curufinwe side as Curufinwe running his fingers through his hair. "You had told me.. one of the last times the family.. all of us but Nerdaniel, Mahtan, Indis grame, Finwe granadar.."

Curufinwe make a face and Fela calling Indis grame. "Were others present?"

Fela yawns. "None but Ada and uncle.. The two of you had caught.. uncle and myself.. umm."

Curufinwe snickers and then laughs, and smiles down fondly a Fela. "Oh I remember now.. Yes, both of you should have been thankful we found you and not Adar.. Indis may have joined you for all I know."

Fela pulls away. "You shouldn't speak of my grame as such uncle.. She.. She.."

"That's enough Fela.. If it is for him to know my adad will know.. He never hatred her.. they.. were only at odds and the lies and designs of Morgoth ruined what little chance they would have had at a better bond."

Curufinwe eyes lock with Legolas in the dark of the cavern where the underground hot spring channel and the source of the river Running are. "Forgive my hurtful words but I had truly thought.. Not with Artafinde.. but with you.."

Legolas came forward carrying the sleeping Frodo holding Curufinwe glaze. "That is none of your concern at this point, it is the past, we have both made our share of mistakes, adad.. I have forgiven you of all and I hope you can as well.."

Curufinwe nods not looking away, but wanting Legolas to see his pain and grief. "You have mine, Nolo... and I am deeply grateful for yours.. We can grow from all this."

Legolas smiles shyly and looks away. "That we can Adad.. that we can, but.. I need to get all of you elflings to bed."

Curufinwe smirks. "Whose bed, surely not yours. You never sleep in it."

Fela looks up at Legolas pouting. "No yours.. not mine.. Watch Frodo and Moryo for me while I take Fela to nurse?"

Curufinwe stomach grumble and he frowns. "Rebellious elfing body.. of which I am thankful for, you can wait.. mim zes before elders in feeding. Yes, Nolo go on.. Fela.. Forgive me please.. I only .. I do not know how to feel about Indis.. I never did.. and She did not make it easy or simple for me."

Fela nods. "I can... I will and I do, but try not to do it again uncle.."

Curufinwe nods his eyes shining with tears as Legolas walks away with Fela, and looks down at Frodo and then Caranthir's sleeping form and silently weeps, for the years, decades, centuries that he could have had with Fingolfin and Finarfin, their children, their father and sisters, Indis and Mahtan if he had not been ready to do as his father told him on matters that his father knew little to nothing of.. and even more so on manners of his own heart. Nerdaniel had been a dear and trusted friend.. Indis and Matan's love child from long before Finwe and Indis fell in with each other. Finwe had found out that Curufinwe was with child by one of his brothers and believe that they had forced him in some way.. after finding that Fingolfin and Finarfin were also with child. Finwe gave them the choice to wed each other or wed one of those he found suit able. Curufinwe heart had been on his brothers.. one even more than the other. He had put his discretion off until Fingolfin's second child.. Turgon was born, even through because Indis and Nerdaniel's lies the Noldor and then his father thought that Nerdaniel was already his secret wife. Finwe pushed him to wed openly and when neither of his brothers who head taken wives of their friends but not mates to suffice Finwe, would not speak for him and claim him openly as theirs for fear, he gave in.. but not one of his children was Nerdaniel's.. all of them were sired by one or both of his brothers and many of theirs were also sired by him. But all that he felt was lost to him now. He had a decades before he would be anything more than a child in this brother's eyes, and Legolas Fingolfin Arakano Nolofinwe had both his one and his second waiting for him. Curufinwe shakes his head in shame as start to sob quietly, waking both Frodo and Caranthir. "Go.. Go back to sleep Moryo.. Frodo.. please forgive me for waking you.. Do not trouble yourselves over me.."

Caranthir looks up at his ada who he had never seen cry like this and glance across his lap to Frodo who looked at a lost, worn and ready cry. Frodo whimpers. "I.. I didn't mean to take him from you.. For for for give me..."

Curufinwe looks at Frodo in shock for a moment and stop crying searching his eyes and face for lies and sobs harder after finding none and starts to hiccup. Caranthir glare at Frodo until his ada pulls Frodo into a tight but not uncomfortable hug. "I I I forgive and and and apologize 'hiccup' as as well for for doing the same first. hiccup."

Caranthir did not understand it, but did not need to his ada was hurting deep enough to cause him to break and that made him break a little bit too. Curufinwe looks brokenly at Caranthir as his strong, stubborn, hotheaded, passionate little lad weeps into his side and wraps an arm around him, and in an odd way Caranthir tears soothed him. "Shush.. ada's here Moryo..."

Caranthir look at Curufinwe's over bright flame green eyes. "Ada.. your.. your hurting.. Why.. Why are you hurting? May I slay them.. will that stop the pain..?"

Curufinwe breaks all over and kisses Caranthir forehead as he and Frodo both shake with sobs. "No, my little one.. For you would need to slay me.. and those I hold dearest other than.. you and your.. brothers..."

Caranthir whimpers and shakes his head and buries his face in Curufinwe side and cried just as hard if not harder then when his ada had died before his eyes. "No ada.. No.."

Maedhros, Maglor, a worn but walking Kili and Legolas all came in at the sound of the three of their heartbreaking sobs, children were not meant to know such pain. Kili sits down rubbing Frodo's back, she knew what this was all about, and wouldn't say a word. "Frodo.. shush.. come here.. Legolas is here.. He's not going anywhere and neither is Fela.. I will be fine too.."

Frodo whimper and kisses Curufinwe cheek and then pulls aways curling up in Kili's arms. "Nana.. make them stay.. use your sword so they can't leave me this this this time..."

Legolas sighs and looks at Kili helpless as Fela starts to sob at Frodo words and whispers 'forgive me, I'm sorry' brokenly over and over again, so Legolas gently kneels and then sits on his knees by Kili so that they can hold them both and so they can hold each other. Maedhros kneels down to pick up Curufinwe and Maglor was about to nod to Maglor to do the same for Caranthir when Caranthir only holding tighter to Curufinwe with a panicked nearly bruising grip, and wails. "No Nelyo.. don't take ada from me.. Please please not ada.."

Curufinwe sighs petting Caranthir's hair and trying not to wince. "Forgive me, Moryo, my little one.. please do not cry.. they can not take me from you and nor will they.. but I am their ada as well and we all need sleep.. forgive me for letting you see me like this.. Please.. shush.. shush.."

Caranthir loosens his grip but doesn't let go, looks up, his little face nearly as red as Curufinwe and Maedhros' hair, which would have worry Maglor if Curufinwe would have seemed concerned about it. Curufinwe shakes his head and smiles sadly at his sibling/child and kisses a bright red cheek which to Maglor's alarm gets redder. "Breath Moryo.. Deep deep breath.."

Caranthir blinks and does and let it out slow, his face a little less red. "Ada.."

Curufinwe just parts his robe and Caranthir leaning over and starts to suckle his all but flat chest. Curufinwe look at his parents/children and sighs. "This was my fault.. I.."

Kili cuts him off with a gentle glare that he knows but can't place. "Feanori.. It's been a long, wareing, trying day.. and the night has not started much better, but you are not alone in this.. we.. are no longer alone in this.. Can you trust me.. and just wait on Eru for things?"

Curufinwe eyes widen and the tears start again, but this time they are more happy then sad, because he sees that Kili meant every word she said. "I will do my best kitten-Cat.. I .. make no promises.. and the only oath I give is the one I have already given Eru and our people.. Forgive me.."

Kili leans over an kisses his cheek, and pulls back. Curufinwe blushes near as red as Caranthir had. Kili smile. "Nothing to forgive.. I think we all needed to get somethings out in the open tonight.. will you be alright to sleep with your..."

Curufinwe blinks snaps out of it glaring and looking a bit smug. "Fine, do not forgive me.. I will find something for you to forgive me for.. just so than I am in you debt."

Maglor rolls her eyes and Maedhros smiles and nods. "Very resourceful ada.., but get in line it is a long one. Kana and myself inclued."

Kili sighs. "Stop.. I want and need all of you and I will always forgive each of you.. Now can we all get to bed.. even if it's the same one.. a snuggle pile would do me good, and we just broke up theirs."

Legolas smiles at Frodo and Fela already asleep curled between them. "Maglor is there any reason not to sleep out here?"

Maglor quirks a brow. "Not beside the odd water creature that shows up.. and the hot spring keep them from coming nearer.."

Legolas make a face thinking of the fell water creature outside the gate of Khazad-dum. "Perhaps a bed would serve better."

With that said Maedhros pick up both Curufinwe and Caranthir (who is nearly asleep but still clinging to Curufinwe but is no longer suckling) and Legolas with Kili's getting them comfortable in his arms carries Fela and Frodo, and Kili snicker and Maglor pick her up and follow at a slow pace.

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Cougen smiles down at Helcar, Dulucien, Calimah and Frogen all sleeping peacefully between Artica and himself and then frowns. His moments of clarity and freedom from grief madness had grown fewer and fewer, tomorrow he and Dulucien planned to head to the pool of Ulmo to see if there was a way to end his madness so that in the days he had left he would be himself and not consumed by his grief madness, and then from there Cougen was to return home and Dulucien was to fly to Mordor to give report of what they had found of Calaloke's dealing and doing, and that Vasacalahdu had taken to killing elves and atani by taking their bodies as his own. Frogen stirs and smiles at him coming to join him. Cougen savors the feeling of his precious little twin and fourth against his side and heavy with child.

Frogen helped him more than any. It cut him deeply that they did not have their mates Orlin and Daigen with them and then Ancalagon and Farlin were yet to be born, but he trusted Eru's will and timing. "Nadith you should be sleeping.."

Frogen quiets him with a deep sweet kiss and nuzzles their mark. "Why papa, my dearest Nadad.. should I be sleeping and dreaming of you. When I can have you in my arms now. Do you regret it.."


	42. Chapter 42

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing Shipping~ Fili &amp; Fem. Kili Thorin &amp; Fem. Bilbo Dwalin &amp; Fem. Ori Dori &amp; Fem. Balin Bofur &amp; Fem. Nori Bilbo &amp; Dis Elrohir &amp; Fem. Elladan Estel &amp; Arwen Gimli &amp; Tauriel (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: Respectful reviews most welcome. May all who read be blessed, strengthened and encouraged by it. Lord be will done.

Chapter 42

Dreaming and Waking part 8

Cougen humms gently rubbing Frogen's swollen belly. "Regret what.. mating you at your young age.. You did not give me much choice now did you.. my sweet mate.. No, I do not regret it.. only that you are young.. far younger than your mama who spurned me for your other papa, her twin.. But I can not say much I still hide from my second and third to keep you at my side."

Frogen frowns looking up at the moon that was nearly full. "I dream of them.. Mama, papa, Nori amad, Dwal papa, Orlin, Daigen.. but as of late.. I have dreamt of Norbri, Durin, Felagund, Turin, Tuor, Beleg and the sons of Feanor and Feanor himself.. And our lords."

Cougen mind is troubled for a moment and then calms and he smiles kissing Frogen softly. "They have been born then.. what of our Nadads.."

Frogen gives him a warning glance and Cougen chuckle and hold up a hand in defence. "Fine.. let them run and rot for all you care. I only..."

Frogen rolls his eyes and smirk. "Rikilri is able to take his lordly form once more but is to remain in his hoad and with his hoad.. the part with him a least, or so the dreams tell."

Cougen growls his eyes tainting with madness until Frogen finger rests again his lip. "Those that are of your shared mates."

Cougen relaxes and the madness leaves for now. "I will not be well or hail without you nadith, thank you for loving me and being faithful.. in life and death, sleeping and waking."

Frogen smiles peacefully closing his eyes a Cougen hold him closer looking up at the moon with deep pain, grief and anguish. "As along as you are Faithful to Eru, I will ever be faithful to you and our mates."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Legolas knew that he should be sleeping and getting proper rest instead on sitting by the bed on the stone floor, but tonight was one of those rare nights when his memories of the first and second age haunted him and so he took to dream walking as elves may do at many time, and he also knows morning would be coming in but a few hours. Legolas jumps as a small hand comes to rest on his shoulder, and relaxes seeing concerned bright flame green eyes looking at him in the dark, pulling him from his dream walking. "Oh it is only you, Curufinwe."

Curufinwe sits down behind him on the bed and wraps his arms around his neck and rests his head on top of Legolas' head. "Could you not sleep Nolo? Shall I wake Kana and have her sing for you?"

Legolas smirks and scoffs turning so that he was face to face with Curufinwe and rubs noses with him. "No adad I could not, should you not be asleep?"

Legolas stops as he feels Curufinwe stiffen, unsure of the reason he pulls back and stands and holds his hand out. "Come, neither of us can sleep. We needn't waken the others, Maglor needs her rest too."

Curufinwe's brow knits as he pushes Legolas' hand away gently, and tilts his head, to all others but those that did not know him best Curufinwe would have looked fiercely angry, but Legolas knew that the look was one of hurt.. and inner blame. "Are you to good now to pick me up and hold me Nolo.. We can go farther if you walk.. I would be glad to talk with you.. If you would want to listen, for a bit."

Legolas smiles and shake his head, picks Curufinwe up and holding him on his hip as they go. They end up at Curufinwe's newly completed forge. Legolas allows Curufinwe to stand and he and Legolas sit down on the far side of the forge which would block the sound of the conversation and also anyone's view of them. "What is it that keeps you from sleep Nolo.. speak frankly.. I am hardly a child in heart and mind."

Legolas gives him an affronted look. "Yes, I know.. even though you are younger in body you are yet older than I am.. I thought you wanted to talk and I was to listen, Feanor."

Curufinwe glares back for a moment and then sighs equally annoyed as his cousin/brother, not meeting Legolas' eyes. "Nolo, I have no desire to fight with you.. I love you still, and would not have.. us revert to this.. Please tell me what trouble you so, and then.. I will rant if you wish and so desire."

Legolas relaxes but still glares, angry more at himself than anyone else. "I love you still also and neither do I desire to fight with you. But I would rather your rant than mine dear brother, but if I must tell you what troubles me. I would that you being the elder would first honour me by telling me his trouble that may help to unburden the both of us."

_~"Let it never be said that the Elder children of Finwe Noldoran are not equal in stubbornness." Curufinwe tears up and Legolas gapes at the site of Ulmo, Aule, Namo and Irmo. Curufinwe sobs and responds broken back in the istarian mixture of Quenya and Khuzdul. "My lords and sires and barer of my heart and soul.. You are over kind 'sob' to bless us with the comfort of your presence, and that you would come here to Erebor and the Tomb which once held my fellow, brother and son, Nelyafinwe.. Please.. help us with what troubles our hearts and forgive the wrongs that my brother and I had done." Legolas looks in shock that he and Curufinwe are once more in body the ages that match their mind, Curufinwe a courting age elfling (what would be early to mid teens to us) and Legolas the age of an elfling just a handful of decades past being a tot, the ages they were when Finarfin was born. Aule kneel down as well and Ulmo in front of the brothers. Aule moving Curufinwe's deep flame red not raven black hair from his face in a fatherly way, and Ulmo pulls Legolas into a motherly hug and then pulls away and whispers only loud enough for Legolas and Curufinwe to hear. "This is a dream and a vision that is shared by each of you." Ulmo smirks and nods for the brothers to watch as the different lines the their past took up to the point when Finarfin was born and then how things changed still after Finarfin and then their two younger sisters that they barely knew grew to courting age. Findis and Irime leaving to live with the Vanya and Finwe and Indis begins to become more distance, and Indis becoming colder towards Curufinwe, the closer Curufinwe grew to Nolofinwe, but overing looking Arafinwe's growing bond with Curufinwe. Here the vision of the past in Valinor stops and jumps to the years of bareing, sireing and child rearing for Curufinwe, Nolofinwe and Arafinwe. Both gasp and glance blushing at each other seeing clearly how they had felt about the other and Arafinwe. Then the vision point of view moves to that of their and Arafinwe's children both reach for each others hand holding on tight as they see the grief and sorrow that their children had shared with them, and how their children had grown with them into elfhood and only the youngest ever truly knew them as little more than near grown elflings. They had all been so young. Irmo and Namo allow the vision to stop at a place both find odd. Curufinwe standing in front of a weeping broken hearted Indis. Namo sighs. "This was a tipping point for your family as a whole, what happens in the moment after this has shaped and is still shaping the lives and bonds of those most dear to you. Finarfin, Arafinwe.. was broken by this.. long before the lies of our enemies set in." The vision continues with Curufinwe shouting at Indis. "You alway choice others before me.. am I not good enough.. If you would have only waited a few more years, but a few more years, instead of wedding adar, you would have had me, and your heart ache would have never come to this.. I am your mate.. I was always your mate.. my Adar was never meant to be more than a fellow and brother to you.. Why did you choose this.. was it to punish me.. because I could not bare to join you both.." Indis sobs shaking her head. "No.. Feanori.. if I would not have made this choice your soulmate would not have been born until after you were dead by your own will and hand.." Curufinwe turns his back and then they see the tears and grief on Curufinwe face. "No.. Kitten.. He would have been Elwe's son as Nolo would have been.. someone is feeding you lies.. do not listen to them or believe them, or you will lose us both and Nolo to the darkness... I beg Eru that we are both wrong. It would have been better that I had wedded you and Ara not been born at all..." The vision stops and Curufinwe sobs into Aule chest. "No.. there is more.. I know I said more.." Namo sighs. "Yes, their was more said but Arafinwe did not hear or see more.. He had been swollen with child. Had ran and left, Indis found him and little Artanis in sad shape. Artanis' memories started here, and Arafinwe and Indis both started to faded at this point." Curufinwe swallow thickly and then looks to Legolas who to his shock was just as broken by all this, and then looks back at Namo. "Please there must be away to amend at all this.. and heal their bonds and ours.. I will do all of what I must as Eru allow it. I love them.. my winds.. I love them.. but Indis.. she was apart of one of my closer mates was she not.. there so much.."~_

Kili with Fela on her hip, both half asleep, hear as they past Curufinwe's forge. "There was so much that I have done, but there is yet so much that I am willing to do, for the sake of love.. Eru's love and that of my mates and dear ones..." and then. "I will bare witness and stand by him and ask the same chance, for my amme, our adith and all our mates, that we may do Eru's more perfect will and live out and not only sing the theme..."

Kili a bit more awake, walks around to find Legolas and Curufinwe curled up together sleeping and Irmo sitting alone cross legged in front of them. Irmo stands smiling sadly. "You need to sleep soon, my tiny tiny kitten, and your mim is already out."

Kili sighs looking down and then back to Irmo. "Ada.. must I always end up alone."

Irmo smirks wiping her tears away and places a fatherly kiss to her forehead and the tip of her nose and winks. "Not if you let them love you here.. now.. if any of you are in need you, Du, Koushie, Kenshee, Trowan, Osse, Uinen, Feanori, Trurin or the Lil's must seek Eru's will and ask him to guide you to the answers, some you will get from us, most you will get through serving Eru and each other."

Kili yawns sitting down by Legolas. "What about Vanyar and Peirin, don't they need help sometimes?"

Irmo smirks as the mist of his gardens enshroud him. "Yes, but that they have already figured out what I just told you. Rest sweetly and well, my little one and eldest heir."

Kili nods off just as Nori and Maedhros find them all and sights Maglor and the others where they were and that they were safe but they needed to bring blankets and pillows and send for breakfast for the rest.

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Dis smiles at her Nada and Ada. Thrain was asleep sitting up with Thranduil cloak covering him like a blanket and Thranduil was asleep with his head pillowed on a tome, both snoring and nose whistling in a soft but steady harmony, in the predawn light. Dis had been an earily riser the in days of early dwarflinghood in the Greenwood halls, and waking to Arien sings and buzzing about, with earliest rays of sunlight, to get all in order for the day. Dis seem to have picked up the later part, but was not a morning person, and was thankful that Kili was not in the upper halls this morning because as much as she loves and misses have her next to the youngest buzzing about this early she was thankful for the quiet, and that Ori and Dwalin had her eldest still in their quarters, because he was ten times louder that Kili when he got up buzzy and singing.. add banging and tumbling to that. (Yes Kili is a morning person, if she has had enough sleep, if she has not it would be better to wake a lion than Kili. But Kili is a night owl at times as well, go figure. Fili is an early bird regardless but is not always a cheerful one, but at times he is. He can wake those in dead sleep.. most any way.) Dis knew better than to wake her ada, he was not a cheerful waker but for his mates and Legolas. Dis did not understand why Legolas could pull groggy cheerfulness out of the elf king, maybe he has had enough practice or something she thought and she carefully traded the tome for a pillow and sat the tome with his neatly stacked papers, and wrapped a light blanket over him, his nose whistling stops but he doesn't wake.

But Thrain does cracking an eye and stretching before laying down and curling up on his side and says. "Dis, go back to bed lad.. it's another five hours before counsel.. Thran.. get you pillow and come here love.. I won't have you getting stiff."

Thranduil all but whines, glares a moment and complies getting up and covering both himself and Thrain and curling himself around him from behind nearly back asleep when the three of with here. "Good Morning Dis my love."

Dis and Thranduil both groan and growl out. "Too early, you blasted sun spot."

To Bilbo, who just walks past humming cheerfully, with his pot full of tea, heading for the gardens. "Ada, take cousin Thrain to bed, I will have Papa or someone else brave enough to wake you in time to ready for counsel."

Thrain chuckles sleepily at Thranduil grumbling in gentler very Thorin like manner, piles the blanket and cloak on top of him and stick his pillow under one arm and scoops up Thrain and all and heads for Thrain's room. Dis was then left to wake up in peace as she studies Ori notes, and Nori and Dwalin's reports, this lasts for about an hour before Beleg comes in and curls up by her, with his little head in her lap. "Could you not sleep well after we woke my lad?"

Beleg shivers. "Cold, and I miss Turin.."

Dis smile. "Go get in their bed then. Tuor will just need to share."

Beleg nods and heads off to Oin, Varla, Gloin, and Verna, quarters Gimli, Tauriel and the twins came once everything was ordered in the woodland realm. Tauriel and Gimli would be heading back after morning counsel, but Tuor and Turin would be staying until Thranduil headed back. Dis had another ten or twenty minutes of peace and then Nienor comes and curls up at her aside and Curufin and an almost asleep on his little feet Maeglin, go past in their sleep clothes, with their day clothes in their arms with a miserable looking Celegorm behind them, having enough of his clothes for a few days, all three of them leaving to head down to the halls of the Noldor. Bring a smile to her lips, at the clear bond that the Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin and Maeglin have, but Celegorm and Caranthir even more so. "Well that means Frerin and Billa are up which mean my peace and quiet are soon to be extinct. It is moments like this that I miss Ered Luin, and Balin and Dori's quiet morning company and Thorin dealing with the mim zes."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Billa was not having it, and Frerin only shrugs stealing a kiss making her every angrier as Frerin tends to her freshly washed hair as Billa has her morning rant. Normally, it would be one of the Thorin's doing this, but both were still sleeping in each other's arms. But that was not her main issues. "He is pretty much Thorin's son.. It is not as if they were even in the same mating line, it is utter confusion.. How can you be so calm?"

Frerin would normally be hidding in one of their rooms sleeping now while the others grumped together, but knew that Billa needed his listening ear and decisive mind. "There are worse things, but I understand your concern... But Thorin is not Fili's real issue.. Bofur and Nori are."

Billa growls. "That only helps me soo much Frerin.. is there another case of this.. you know.. among his order or our kind so the speak, no less, or is this with Fili mainly the seeds of .."

Frerin's brow knits. "Their are very few and all link back to grief madness or misplace child and parental bonds. Melkor and Cougen are the first case that come to mind but both were confused.. Or so is told. Did this happen.. or did anything happen between them when Thorin had been both gold and grief mad?"

Billa pales. "I don't know and I doubt Fili or Thorin would say for the shame of it.. What if I caused this? What if this this confusion started..?"

Frerin sighs finishing her hair and turning her to face him, leaning his head against her, looking deeply into her eyes. "What if.. It did happen? What if you taking the Arkenstone... the Silmaril did stir deeper grief..? What if.. those are not the real issues and What Thorin needed was you, myself and our Thorin but did not have us. What if Fili's real issue is that he needs his closest and closer mates and feels as Thorin had.. Unlovely and incapable of truly loving with a pure heart."

Billa nods and glares. "What if you right.. as most times more than not you are, and what if you are dead wrong this time.. Either way this must be dealt with.. Will you talk to Thorin.. Fili looks to you both as ada and nada.. Can not face Thorin right now.."

Frerin nods understanding. "I understand, I will speak with them both."

Billa gapes and then glares shaking her head. "No.. No.. No.. this won't do, be bothered and confusticate it, Frerin. Tis not a good idea in the least for you.. to speak with Fili about this.. It would be better for Bilbo to do so."

Frerin quirks a brow. "Tis'... You have been eating to many mushrooms again have you not.. They will addial your brain if you are not careful."

Billa glare at the nearly condescending look on Frerin's face. "You leave my mushrooms out of this, or I will make you eat them with me."

Frerin gives her a smug smirk, chuckling. Billa half growls knowing that the hobbit habit and taste that she, Bilbo and the Thorins had picked up were both a source of amusement and concern to him, at times both. "I am going to talk to my Nadad about this and you can go and talk with yours.. And thank you for taking care of my hair.. It's lovely.. and.."

Frerin could no longer resist and kisses Billa deeply and then pulls back kissing then tip of her nose, looking even smuggler at the shock and blush on her still angry but less so face. "You are most welcome and I will.. See you in and after counsel my dear little flower."

With that Frerin heads for Billa and Thorin's room to sort the Thorins and the rest of the mess he woke to before he needs to do the same with counsel.

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Bilbo sips his tea where he and his still fuming twin sit in their favorite spot. "I still don't see what your truly angry about amadith.. Honestly I do not. You claimed them both before either did the other.. Years ago.. Tell me what's really and truly bothering you, before I have you talk to papa or nada."

Billa glares at her cup. "But she didn't.. I had hoped she would.. but she didn't.. But your right.. she's.. they are less of my worries.. Fili.. Fili wants Thorin.."

Bilbo eyes widen to the size of his saucer and he slowly puts his teacup down and cleans his ears with his hanky. "WHAT.. please tell me that I heard wrong, my child.. my eldest.. wants.."

Billa shake her head and gives him a sharp glance. "I know you heard me.. And I know you have seen the signs.. Just help me figure out..." Bilbo starts laughing. "What to do, not laugh like this is a joke, blast it Bilbo."

Bilbo smirks. "You had me worried their for a moment Billa.. Thorin doesn't want him does he.."

Billa scoffs and then growls. "No not on my life, he would.. kill himself before he would do so willingly."

Bilbo nods finishing his tea. "That what I thought, but your concern is Fili, not Thorin."

Billa gives him a dark smirk. "Yes, nadad.. your son... is stronger than my mate.."

Bilbo starts to give a witty remark and then it hits him. "You think that if he became grief mad.. Because of Kili.. But Kili is healing.. or will at least.. I hope. I will speak with him."

Billa nods drinking her tea. "Speaking of Kili, she's back to almost no meat again."

Bilbo shakes his head and pours them both another, he would need to head to counsel shortly. "I will speak with Fili the first chance I get to speak with him, after counsel is finished most likely. So Kili is .. have trouble with her stomach again.. She has started remembering then."

Billa nods frowning deeply and sits her empty cup upside down on the saucer and sits it aside. "Your more than likely right.. the others will be then.. but what about Thorin and Dis.."

Bilbo smiles sadly. "All in due time, amadith.. all in Eru's time."

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Thorin was sitting alone in his and Billa room now, feeling numb and broken. He had thought Fili had long gotten over his misplaced desire for him. Fili had gotten over his misplaced desire for Billa rather quickly from what Bilbo had told him. Frerin had taken the fuming Helm to bathe and then to have her wounds check before counsel. "You needn't be to concerned Thorin."

Thorin looks up in mild shock as Gandalf comes in still a bit dusty from travel, and sits on the edge of the bed. Thorin looks at him a moment and then slowly the numb wears off and the grief and pain set in. "Oh.. Oh, so you think.. my sister son, having an unnatural desire for me.."

Gandalf was more than ready for his anger and gives him a patient sad smile. "Your son.."

Thorin sobs grabbing Gandalf by the front of his robes, and growls acidically nose to nose with Gandalf. "Yes, and that makes it worse..."

Thorin kisses Gandalf fiercely and then lets go of the front of his robe and backs away into the wall disgusted with himself, despite the fact that Gandalf was still calm and unphased. "I am no better.. I .. I have dreams.. Passionate, longing filled dreams of my ada, when.. When I am feeling grieved.. Perhaps I have passed in on.. this.. confusion.."

Gandalf looks thoughtful. "Perhaps, or perhaps it is the fact that you still fight your heart and your bond to your mates that you have passed on.. That is where this comes from.. I know.. I have faced it myself in the past, my ada, nada and papa are all, quiet beautiful.."

Thorin sniffs wiping his eyes. "You.. You have parents.."

Gandalf laughs. "Of course I do, all of the Maiar do. The fact the istari, well most of them are of the Ainur does not change that fact.. But I have two sets.. those that bore me in heart and soul and those that bore me in body only. My ada and nada are my barer and sire indeed, but not my papa.. and they are not my only sires and barer.. as it is for you. Thranduil is not who you truly desire but his twin.."

Thorin glares at him. "Oh and that makes it so much better I suppose."

Gandalf glares back but less fiercely trying to keep his tone even and not quite managing fully. "Thrauriel is not your mother nor your barer Thorin, and you and I both know it.."

Thorin looks away. "Like that make a difference she is still my Auntie.. and Arien.."

Thorin blushes as it hits him and looks at Gandalf's knowing smug smirking face, and gasp and glare in annoyance.

"They were Tilion and Arien.. you knew... That means.."

Gandalf nods. "Say it Thorin, before your head explodes."

Thorin scoffs and starts to calm. "Some of my parents are the ancients but some of the ancients are also my mates... But only those of the Uialromen.. But how does this help Fili... Oh.. blast.. Trowanel.. Fine fine.. rub it in.. Sorry for kissing you, it was not.. the most pleasant thing that I have ever done in a moment of my anger, or the smartest."

Gandalf cracks up and stands. "Bit like kissing an old elvish version of yourself I suppose.. Your forgiven.. I have done worse to myself than you have."

Thorin gives him a flat worn look. "So you say.. I hope I never find out what they are, I plan to avoid doing that again.. You must have smoked something other than old Toby. But about Fili.. He is not one of my mates.. He is the son of my heart and soul.. How can this be resolved."

Gandalf sighs thinking back. "Most of it will work itself out, as for the rest.. I would avoid sleeping and bathing alone with him.. Or he may try and claim you.. But have Bilbo talk to him. Thorin.. is that.. a birds' nest up there."

Thorin chuckles thankful for the chance in subject. "Yes, Billa found them when helping Drogo and Hamfast with some things in the Underhills.. They had fallen out of the nest, and the mother would not care for them.. they think Billa is their mama now.. The mountain may not seem like it, but because of Billa and Kili, there are quite a few animals.. wanted animals about.. But Billa even more so.. Kili tends to find homes for them or help them return to the wild.. Billa.. thinks the garden is far enough.. But we now have a host of small birds, dogs, cats, squirrels, chipmunks, hawks, large wild rabbits that both Billa and Kili say are not for eating that they are training to pull letter carts, ratsnakes, lizards, mice that Billa gives baths, because Balin would not allow them otherwise. Balin would feed them to one of Kili's hawks or snakes, otherwise and a few of Beorn's wolves that he gave to Fili as cubs for birthday presents that took up with Kili instead, a hand full of wildcats that are no longer wild and two panther cubs.. One is sleeping under the bed so mind your feet."

Gandalf smirks looking under the bed and smiles softly. "Why it doesn't even have it's eyes open.. how is Billa feeding it, and wolves.. are they in the mountain."

Thorin nods making a clicking sound and a half grown wolf that was black and white piebald with jewel blue eyes jumps on the bed nuzzle Thorin thoat and whining as Thorin pets him but will not allow him to lick his face. "This fellow when Kili is not near tends to follow me his name is.."

Gandalf smiles fond allow the wolf to sniff him and not caring when the wolf start howling and licking to dust of his face. "Ramfear.. ha.."

Thorin smirks. "You know this wolf.. he seems to know you."

Gandalf smiles. "Yes.. he was a gift to me from lord Aulendil and lord Orome.. I am pleasantly surprised to find him at your heels.. he is a cousin to Huan.. So the wolves follow and are most fond of Kili are they?"

Thorin frowns. "They would rather follow Fili.. but he loses patience with them and tells them to go to Kili.. But they are glad to follow Kili.. but they are trained by Kili to stay in the upper hall unless told otherwise.. But there is a White one.. named Lobodain that follows Maglor, and Curufinwe would ride him, if Maglor would let him. But why are you here Gandalf, not for a visit.."

Gandalf sighs scratching Ramfear behind the ears. "Yes and no.. I was given word about Helm.. I am truly concerned but thankful that you do not have a twin writhe guarding the mountain now along with your wolves and Billa rabbits. I am here to see to Kili's welfare.. Thorin I must warn you.. some of the nightmares you dream of Fili and Kili's youth are no dreams at all, but memories... Kili.. Kili did well in the trials.. Better than anyone but lord Namo expected, but Fili on the other hand, would not have came through at all in the end if Kili had not found him.. Fili must be watched closely for the next centuries or so.. unless he dies or is killed.. And do not fret if he does.. he would not be gone from your sight more than a year and a half to year if .. if he does mind you, but it is clear and as I feared when he reacted as he did with Azog.. the seeds of chaos are stirring in him, and if he does not overcome this.. Arda will not be the same.. Kili will fade and shatter if things go wrong. You must not discourage her, if she seeks out Smeagol to find a way into Mordor and join herself to Sauron if Fili turns on her. Fili and Kili... Trowanel and Catranel.. are the key to bringing down Sauron.. not the ring.. though it must still be destroyed.."

Thorin nods. "Yes, I know this, but what does all this have to do with Kili being so weak and Fili being more hail than he was before, and he was already in good health.."

Gandalf frowns. "In body.. but in heart and mind.. it is not quite so.. only watch him, and allow his and Kili mates to deal with him, unless they ask for your help. As for Kili.. Well.. there is only one thing Sauron finds more precious and of greater value and desires more than the ring.. and that.. is the heart of his second.. Palaran Catranel is Aulendil's second.. and thust Kili but because of Mairon Aulendil's choices, he has been replaced by Dual.. unless or until.. he changes.. if he does.. Kili will seek him out. He is already seeking her. Azog would not have been slain so easily had he not touched her.."

Thorin eyes widen and Ramfear whines and lays down by him with his head in his lap. "Sauron allowed.. because Azog touched his .. would be mate.. forgive me.. but that sound like something my uncle Arien or uncle Ri would do."

Gandalf nods. "You are quite right.. that is because Arien, Rikilri and Aulendil are siblings.. They have Aule and Ulmo's minds set on how to deal with traitors among their fellows, mates or kind. If they prove traitors indeed, stand back and allow them to destroy themselves or repent.. if they do not repent, allow them to destroy themselves without taking too many innocent with them, or none at all if possible. That was how lord Aule and Ulmo pleaded to be done for Melkor, Calannatar and Calahdu."

Thorin nods as Gandalf stands. "So in a sense Kili is under Sauron's protect."

Gandalf scoffs. "Hardly.. It is more in the way of Sauron riding Kili of unneeded pain and grief and watching her back. It is defence not protection. Sauron would not insult Kili in such a way. Even though Mairon was more of the fighter and has more in the way of might than Catranel.. Aulendil always saw Palaran as the stronger because she was and is able to overcome, stir and conquer without might or very little of it. Palaran was always counted fourth in strength, because of might.. But they would say that Aulendil, Alatar and Palaran were equal in power, only differing in strength, skill and might but there is one stronger than all three.. Salmar.. lord Ulmo's heir and vassal. And he in many ways shares Catranel... Kili's weakness, but Salmar and Aulendil bond, unlike Fili and Kili's remains unbroken and pure.. I honestly believe that Aulendil would not have turned and become Sauron if Salmar had not been kept and is still being kept from him. But Eru and his Valar are more farsighted than I. Well I must go and seeing to Helm and Kili. Ramfear.. Now remember you are to speak to none but The Thorins and Kili.. and you no why."

Thorin chuckle as Ramfear nods and give a softly affection growled. "Yes, my lord Mithrandir.. The younger Olorins and the Cat... young lord Catran.. Be well, and Eru keep you.."

Gandalf smiles and nuzzles his face letting him lick his nose. "That my good fellow.. keep your brothers and cousins out of trouble and be kind to Catran's hunting cats.."

Ramfear gives a soft bark and to Thorin it looks like he glares a moment before nodding. Gandalf nods and heads off to find Helm. Thorin smirks. "I knew you could talk.. and Kili speaks your tongue doesn't she."

Ramfear nods, stretches and jumps off the bed and noses the panther cub that makes a loud breathy hissing sound. "Thorin get that Wolf away from my cub.. and what are you still doing here.. Counsel has already started."

Billa glares at Ramfear who just licks her cheek and walks off to the bathing chamber. Billa picks up the cub and sits down allowing it to nurse. Thorin shakes his head. "Another animal to think that you are their mama.. Helm and I are not to join Counsel until Frerin or Nada send for us.. Are you angry with me.. for.."

Billa scoff. "No, not in the least.. Not about Helm.. It was bound to happen.. She is your third.. but don't expect it to happen again any time soon."

Thorin chuckles remembering how shy and annoyed Helm was this morning. "We may be identical twins.. but.. we are far from the same person.. but you still seem angry.."

Billa huffs as she sees she needed to start turning the cub's claws from the light welps it made pawing for more milk. "Hey now.. none of that growling.. or I will have one of the wolves nurse you.. or Helm.. I think when she's willing I let her take back over. There that's better.. I am angry.. but at the problem not you.. and a bit at myself.. I feel at fault."

Thorin nods. "I never gave in you know.. back then.. even in my madness.. I didn't allow him to take me, Billa.. I swear it.."

Billa breaths a sigh of relief. "Well that is a load off my mind, but should I be concerned about you.. and ada.."

Thorin pales and then laughs. "Not anymore.. My issue was a bit different.. I was pineing after the wrong twin.. but unless there is some way for me to court and woo the moon.. that is one thing less for you to fret over."

Billa smiles. "Good.. now.. Ohh there they are."

Billa bird whistles and the three little birds fly over and land on the cubs back and start to clean its fur and ears. "As I was saying Good, now that I have those to no longer worry over.. I can focus on helping with Helm and Kili.. and the farm animals that will be birthing soon in the Underhill Shire.. The young hobbits are calling me queen of the animal doctors now.. and I quite like it.."

Thorin smiles and kisses her, gently petting the birds and the cubs and then heads for the bathing chamber. "You would dear burglar.. You are good at stealing hearts, but would rather be up to your ears in horse hair and dog fur than deal with social issues. If anyone has trouble telling yourself and Bilbo apart.. I would no longer say look at you eyes color.. I would say look for animal hair or the lack of."

Billa glares and gives him a warning looks at Thorin's back. "Honestly.. He talks as if I would rather be with animals than people.."

(AN: This is the last chapter of the time arc in Second Chances. I will be posting the arcs that come before and after once they are ready. Thanks for reading and be blessed.)


End file.
